Reunions & Memories
by may1331
Summary: Set 3 years after the end of Dino Thunder. The Dino rangers and Hayley meet up to support Kira who's opening for a major music star. Unexpected reunions occur as well as a flood of memories. TommyKim fic. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING
1. Annie H & Kira Ford

Please read and review!

* * *

Dr. Tommy Oliver strolled into his friend, Hayley's, cafe. He sat at a table and  
motioned for a smoothie. 

"Here you go, Tommy," Hayley said as she set the smoothie down in front of him a  
few minutes later. She pulled up a chair to sit across from him.

"So I guess you don't know why Kira wanted to meet us, huh?"

"No idea. She sounded borderline urgent, though."

Tommy nodded. "Very frazzled. I hope she's doing okay, though." He thought of  
his former student. It's been three years since she and three other students,  
Conner, Ethan, and Trent have been power rangers and he, their teammate and  
mentor. He was proud of what they've become. Conner, a rising soccer star at  
UCLA. Ethan went off to MIT, studying who knows what: anything and everything.  
Trent moved to New York City, currently attending NYU and working at an art  
gallery. And Kira was slowly making a name for herself in the music industry.

"Hey guys, thanks for meeting me on such short notice," said Kira as she also  
pulled up a chair and sat down with Hayley and Tommy. She dropped what she was  
carrying onto the table and openend her bag, pulling out two envelopes, which  
she slid across the table to Tommy and Hayley. "I'm opening for Annie H!"

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Hayley. She gave Kira a hug across the table.

"Who's Annie H?" asked Tommy.

Kira and Hayley both rolled their eyes at him. "She's a big-time singer,"  
answered Kira.

"Have you been lost in the woods that long?" asked Hayley, jokingly.

"Number one album, number one single, number one on the charts, she's even been  
number one on TRL forever," exclaimed Kira.

"That show's still on?" asked Tommy.

"And I'm opening for her!" Kira squealed, ignoring Tommy. "I got signed a few  
months ago and she's taken me under her wing since we share the same manager."  
Kira paused for a second. "Anyway, she signed me on to be her opening act and  
we have a show tomorrow in LA. Here are the tickets, backstage passes, and  
everything else you'll need. There's even one for Billy in there, Hayley.  
Conner, Trent, and even Ethan said that they're going to be there. It's spring  
break for Trent and Ethan."

"Well, I suppose I could make it," said Hayey. "I'll call Billy and let him  
know. He could probaby meet us in LA. He's in Angel Grove at the moment, but  
I'm sure he won't mind."

"Yeah, I'll be there too," said Tommy. "What time does the show start?"

"Seven," answered Kira. "But get there early. Especially you, Dr. O."

"Alright, Kira." She glared at him. "I will!"

"I've got to get back. I just wanted to drop it off in person. See you guys  
tomorrow! And don't be late! I want you to meet Annie H and Adam, our manager."

* * *

As Kira headed back out to her car, she thought of how her life's changed within the past couple of months. A chance meeting with Adam Park at a coffee shop in New York City while visiting Trent led to her being signed to a major record label. The same label that Annie H was signed under. Her mentor in all things in the music industry. Her thoughts turned toward her mentor. Kira very deeply admired her. Annie H's first dream was to become a world-renowned gymnast, but when a serious injury ended that, she turned to music as her only outlet. Kira loved listening to songs that Annie H wrote, most of it about her high school boyfriend. 

_(Flashback)  
"You don't have to call me Annie when we're alone, you know," she had told Kira one day. "Annie H is my stage name. Call me Kim. All my friends do."_

Kira smiled at the memory. She could have died from embarrassment, but she was pleased to be considered one of her friends. Kira's phone started ringing, breaking her from her thoughts. She fished around her pockets, trying to reach it.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver.

"Hey Kira." Adam's soft-spoken voice was heard over the phone. "Visit go okay with your old teachers? Are they coming to the show?"

"Yes, they are!" exclaimed Kira. "I told them to be there early, so hopefully you and Kim could meet them before the show." She heard voices in the background. "Who's there with you guys?"

"Some old friends of mine and Kimberly. We went to high school with them. You'll meet them later. How far are you?"

"About 15, maybe 20 minutes away. Reefside's not that far from LA. Although I remember it being a lot further."

Adam chuckled. "That's the life of an antsy kid for you. See you soon, then."

"Alright, bye." Kira hung up her phone and threw it in the passenger's seat.

* * *

"So where are we gonna be sitting at during the show tomorrow?" asked Trini Kwan as she grabbed a handful of chips. 

"Wherever you want," answered Kim. "You guys are my VIP guests."

Aisha Campbell laughed. "I can't wait to meet Kira. I heard her song on the radio; she sounds amazing."

"Yeah, she is." Kim glowed with excitement. "She's gonna be big. You guys'll love her. Her favorite color's yellow and she wears it all the time."

"Hmm, I like her already," laughed Trini. Aisha nodded in agreement.

"And her friends," continued Kim. "They wear red, blue, and white all the time."

Aisha, Trini, Adam, and Rocky DeSantos laughed. "Those three sound like a flag," said Rocky. "Ah, to be young, dumb, and have no sense of other colors but your own."

"Hey Rock," said Jason Scott. "Maybe you were dumb, but I wasn't."

"Well, maybe you weren't dumb, Jase," answered Rocky. "But your wardrobe sure was."

"Hey, I moved to gold." Rocky just laughed at him along with everyone else. "You were the one who missed the mission on the moon!"

"How was I supposed to know that when your cell phone beeps al the freakin' time, it means to check the voicemails instead of flinging it into the lake?" Everyone laughed at Rocky. "Cell phones were new during the moon mission."

Aisha looked at him in disbelief. "No, they weren't," she said. She rolled her eyes. "I can't believe that I'm going to be marrying the only red ranger who blew off the moon mission because the ringing of his phone interrupted the eating of his burger, so he decided to throw his phone in the lake."

Rocky held up his hands in surrender. "I give up! You guys win!" Everyone laughed again. "I wonder how they're doing anyway."

"Who?" asked Kim.

"You know, everyone," he answered. "The other old rangers. We've obviously kept in touch with one another. But what about the ones that we haven't been in touch with? Like Tommy. I haven't seen that guy in forever." At the sound of his name, Kim dropped her eyes. "Oh Kim, I'm sorry, I didn't mean."

She waved him off. "It's okay, Rock. I wonder how he's doing too. And Billy, Zack. I haven't heard from those guys in a while." Everyone turned to Jason.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't look at me, guys. Just because I helped Tommy out with the moon mission doesn't mean that I've kept in touch. I haven't even talked to him since that day. And Billy, haven't heard from him since Aquitar. And last I heard of Zack, he was a film producer."

Trini shook her head sadly. "We used to all be so close. What happened?"

Kim hugged her. "Grew up and apart, I guess." They all heard a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"Hey Kim, it's me," said Kira on the other side of the door.

"Oh, come on in, Kira. There are people I want you to meet." Kira opened the door and let herself inside. She smiled at all the new faces around the room. "These are my nearest and dearest friends. Trini, Aisha, Rocky, and Jason."

"It's nice to meet you guys," said Kira as she looked at each of them. They all seemed vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place where she's seen these people before. It was the same feeling that she had when she first met Adam and Kim. Like she knew them even though she didn't. As she took a seat, she stared a bit at Jason. He seemed the most familiar of all.

"So, Kira, you ready for the show tomorrow?" asked Adam.

Kira nodded. "Yeah, I think so. My friends are coming along, so I'm pretty excited."

"And you're old teachers?" Kira nodded again.

"You're gonna do great, girl," said Aisha. "You have a lot of talent.

"Thanks." Kira smiled shyly.

* * *

Tell me what you think! 


	2. An Unexpected Surprise

Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

The next morning, Kira woke up giddy and excited. She wasn't exactly nervous since she's been performing for a long time now. But she couldn't wait to see her friends again and have Dr. O and Hayley meet Kim and Adam. Kira jumped out of bed and into the shower. She couldn't wait to get to the venue, have sound check, and get her hair and makeup done.

* * *

Zack Taylor pulled into the parking lot of a local Starbucks in LA. He was already exhausted and it wasn't even noon yet. 

"Yeah, I'll get a grande caramel macchiato," he ordered. Zack walked over to the stand to wait for his coffee to be ready. He stood off to the side, silently thinking about everything he had to do that day and found himself wishing for a night where he could hang out and not worry about his work.

"White chocolate frappacino," yelled the lady behind the counter. A young man in white stepped forward to claim his drink. Zack shifted a little to allow him through, but didn't completely move and as a result, the frappacino spilled all over the front of Zack's suit as the young man turned to step away from the counter.

"Aw, man, I'm so sorry!" he said as he gathered napkins to help Zack mop up the coffee down his front.

"Nah, it's cool," replied Zack. "I should've moved out of the way. Don't worry about it."

"I'm really sorry about this."

"It's not your fault. Just an accident."

"Let me make it up to you. Send me the dry cleaning bill."

Zack laughed and shook his head. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Alright, but..." The guy looked like he was thinking about something before pulling an envelope out of his back pocket. He handed it to Zack. "Here. A ticket and backstage pass to Annie H's show tonight." Zack looked confused and didn't move to accept the envelope. "It's cool, you could have it. My dad was supposed to go tonight, but he can't make it."

"How'd you score and ticket and backstage pass to Annie H? More importantly, how'd you score one so that you could give it away so freely?"

"My girlfriend, Kira, is opening for her. I have an extra ticket, my dad's not going, and I feel really bad about the coffee."

Zack look amused for a second. He nodded and took the envelope. "Thanks. What's your name, kid?"

"I'm Trent." He stuck his hand out.

"Zack." They shook hands. Zack waved the envelope. "Thanks." He grabbed his coffee from the counter. "I guess I'll be seeing you tonight. Thanks again. I could really use a night out without thinking about work."

* * *

"Come on Tommy!" yelled Hayley at the door of Tommy's house. "We're gonna be late!" 

Tommy ran down the stairs. He ran past Hayley and jumped in his jeep, turning it on and lowering the passenger's side window. He glanced at Hayley. "Well? Hayley, you're gonna make us late."

Hayley glared at him as she stepped into the jeep. "And Kira even said, 'Dr. O, don't be late!'"

"She didn't say that."

"Well, that's what she meant. I could see it in her eyes."

Tommy laughed. "Billy should've never said that I was prone to lateness back then. Are we picking him up?"

"No, he's gonna be meeting us there."

"I can't wait to see the other guys. They've all grown up." Hayley nodded in agreement. "And they've all stayed close even though they separated." Tommy looked wistful. "I wish my team and I--" Hayley glanced at Tommy sharply. "Okay, teams. I wish my teams and I have kept in touch. The last person I've talked to before Billy was Jason and that was at the moon mission. And I couldn't believe it was Billy when he told me he got my number from Andros. But I haven't heard anything from him or anyone since then or since I gave up my powers." Hayley looked at Tommy again. He rolled his eyes. "After passing the power to TJ. Except for Kat. But even that relationship fizzled when we gave up our powers. I haven't heard from her since that year."

Hayley shrugged. "If you miss them, you should reach out to them. Don't wait for them to call you."

Tommy nodded slowly. He didn't say anything, just turned up the radio louder.

* * *

"Sounds great, Kira!" exclaimed Adam. "You know what they say: good sound check equals a good show." 

"Who says that?" asked Aisha, laughing.

"Uh, I do," he answered, rolling his eyes.

"Great job, Kira," said Kim.

Kira smiled and thanked her.

"Hey, Kira?" started Jason. She looked down at him from the stage. "You've got some visitors." Kira looked around Jason and saw Ethan, Conner, and Trent. She yelped and ran off the stage, hugging Ethan and Conner, and giving Trent a kiss as she moved to hug him.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" asked Rocky, walking down from the stage area. He was joined by Trini and Aisha, while Adam and Kim were left on the stage, talking.

"These are my friends," answered Kira. "Conner, Ethan, and Trent, my boyfriend." She turned to her friends. "Guys, these are Kim's best friends. Jason, Trini, Aisha, and Rocky." They all nodded and waved hello as Kira said their name. Kira nodded towards the stage. "And you guys remember Kim and Adam, right?" Conner, Ethan, and Trent nodded.

At the sound of their names, Kim and Adam walked off the stage to join their friends. "Hey guys, " said Kim. "Nice seeing you again." They all waved hello.

Kira turned back to her friends. "Are Dr. O and Hayley here yet? And Billy?"

"No," answered Conner. "I talked to Hayley before we got here and she said they were close by. And I think Billy's waiting for them."

Kira nodded and rolled her eyes. "I even called Dr. O out on being late." The four former Dino rangers laughed.

"Dr. O was our high school science teacher during our senior year," explained Ethan.

"And apparently, he had quite the reputation for being late," said Trent.

Everyone laughed. "One of our old friends had the reputation of being late for everything, too," said Aisha.

Adam and Conner's phones rang at the same time. They both stepped away from the group to answer it.

"So how long are you guys in town for?" asked Trini.

"Just till the end of the week," answered Ethan. "Then it's back to school for us," pointing towards himself and nodded towards Trent.

"Hey guys," said Adam, interrupting the rest of their conversation. "Kira, Kim, time for you two to start getting ready for the show."

"Dr. O and Hayley are here," said Conner as he joined the group.

Kira nodded. "I have to go, but tell them to go backstage before the show so I could say hi." She turned to Kim and Adam. "I guess you guys could meet them later, then." Kim nodded. Kira turned back to the boys. "Go and meet up with them. I'll see them later."

"Oh, Kira," started Trent. "I almost forgot. I invited this guy, Zack, to the show, also. I spilled coffee on him earlier and since my dad wasn't going..."

"That's fine. I'll see you guys later."

"So, I'll see you guys later?" asked Kim.

"No, no, Kimmy," said Rocky. "You're stuck with us until the show starts and once it finishes. Where are we going for dinner later?"

Kim and her friends laughed as they followed her backstage. 'Some things never change,' she thought.

* * *

Zack pulled into the parking lot of the venue for the Annie H concert. Judging by the traffic going into the parking lot and the crowd that was already gathered outside the doors, it was going to be a major concert. He thought about the last time he heard an Annie H song. It was just earlier in the day. Her voice sounded like one of his old friends, Kimberly Hart. It's been a long time since he saw her and the rest of his old friends. That was the main reason for his agreeing to go tonight. He wanted to be reminded of his past. He thought of Annie H's songs. Some of them reminded him of when he was a teenager in Angel Grove, keeping one of the biggest secrets of his life. He tried to remember how Annie H looks like, but couldn't. Everytime he saw a picture of her, it was never of her face. And when it was of her face, her hair would be covering most of it, especially her eyes. It's been forever since he's even watched a music video and been to music stores. Zack preferred the convenience of iTunes. But even the Annie H songs on their didn't show her face. 

Zack looked around, trying to find the entrance for where people with backstage passes were allowed to go. "Hey Trent!" he called, recognizing a face in the crowd.

Trent turned at the sound of his name. "Oh hey, Zack! Glad you could make it." Him and Zack shook hands.

"I'm just trying to find where I should go in."

"Oh, come on this way. I was just meeting up with some other people, too."

Zack followed Trent to where Conner and Ethan were. His eyes fell upon a familiar face, with sandy blonde hair, holding hands with a pretty lady with deep auburn hair. "Billy?"

Billy looked up. His eyes widened with shock. "Zack?" They gave each other a long hug while Trent and Hayley looked on with confusion written on their faces. "It's been a long time, my friend." Comprehension dawned on Hayley's face, realizing that this was the original black ranger.

"It sure has, Billy. It's great to see you again."

"Wait," interrupted Trent. "How do you guys know each other?"

"We're old friends," answered Billy. He dropped his voice. "Zack's the original black."

Zack glanced at Billy, alarmed. "Billy, should you be..."

Billy waved him off. "They're okay. Trent used to be white of the Dino Rangers in Reefside and Hayley, my girlfriend, was their technical advisor." Hayley smiled and waved at Zack. Zack nodded in understanding. "And guess who was their mentor?" Zack waited for Billy to answer his own question.

Hayley pulled a tall man with short spiky hair, whose back was to them, toward Zack and Billy. "What's the deal, Hayley?"

"Dr. Tommy Oliver," continued Billy.

"No way," said Zack.

Tommy turned around to look at Billy. He glanced at Zack with surprise. "Zack?! How are you? What are you doing here? It's been a long time." Tommy and Zack hugged each other.

"You're a doctor? And a mentor to a team?"

Tommy nodded. "Unbelievable, isn't it?" He motioned for Conner and Ethan to join them. "This is Conner and Ethan. Red and blue. This is Zack. Original black." He looked back at Zack. "Of course, we've been out of business for three years, but you know how we hate to let go." He looked down at Zack's black outfit and Billy's blue one.

Zack laughed. "I sure do."

"You can't forget about yourself, Tommy," said Hayley.

"Talk about not letting go," said Ethan, "but Dr. O was our black."

"Black, huh?" said Zack. He laughed.

"Hey guys," said Trent. " We should be heading inside so we could beat the crowd."

Everyone nodded and followed Trent, with Tommy, Billy, and Zack lagging a bit behind to catch up on everything.

* * *

How's that? I hope you guys like it! 


	3. Like A Star

"Nervous?" Adam asked Kira as he did before every show.

Kira smiled a bit. "Just the usual pre-show jitters."

Adam smiled. "Did you get to see your friends before the show?"

Kira shook her head. "Dr. O met up with one of his old friends outside. I'll see them later, it's cool. Right now, my mind's getting ready to go out there." She pointed to the stage.

"That's my girl." Adam looked at the stage clock to his left. "You're on in two. Get ready."

Kira nodded and picked up her guitar. From where she stood, she could see Trent, Conner, Ethan, Bily, Hayley, Dr. O, and someone she thought looked familiar, but didn't know. Kira took a couple of deep breaths to steady herself. She felt a squeeze on her should and turned around.

"Hey girl, Kim says good luck and have fun," said Aisha.

Kira smiled. Hundreds of shows have passed and never did Kim cease to wish her good luck in some way. "Thanks, Aisha."

"No problem."

"You ready?" asked Adam. He grinned at Aisha. Kira nodded. "Alright, let me get out there and introduce you."

Kira nodded again. She turned to Aisha. "Tell Kim I said good luck, too."

"Will do," Aisha answered as she walked back to Kim's dressing room.

Kira turned and watched Adam walk out on stage.

"Hey, how's everyone doing?" yelled Adam into the microphone. Kira smiled. Despite Adam's soft nature, he had a great way of pumping up the crowd. "My name's Adam Park and I want you all to give a big round of applause to your very own Kira Ford!"

Kira heard the audience cheer as Adam looked at her to go out on stage. She smiled at Adam as they passed each other. Kira took a seat on the stool in the middle of the stage and glanced to where her friends were seated. She smiled at them, not noticing the looks of surprise and shock on Tommy, Zack, and Billy's faces. Hayley, Conner, Trent, and Ethan all waved and smiled at her. Trent threw up a thumbs-up sign as well. Kira opened her mouth and began to sing as she strummed her guitar.

* * *

"Adam is Kira's manager?" exclaimed Tommy. Billy and Zack nodded in agreement, speechless. 

Trent overhead Tommy's question and looked over at him. He nodded. "Yeah, he is. Why? Don't tell me you know him too."

"Adam was black, then green," Billy answered softly.

Trent's eyes went wide. "This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. It's like a freakin' ranger reunion."

* * *

"She's great, isn't she?" Kim said proudly. She, Trini, Aisha, Rocky, and Jason were all watching Kira on one of the tv screens in Kim's dressing room. 

Adam knocked on the door and stuck his head in. "You good, Kim? Kira's set will be over in fifteen minutes. And you'll be on in ten after that."

"I know, Adam." Kim walked to the door. "It doesn't change from show to show, you know." She smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Just making sure," he said. He closed the door.

"He does that all the time." Kim rolled her eyes.

"He's just doing his job," said Jason. "You know, the one that you hired him for."

* * *

"Thanks everyone!" said Kira as she finished her set. "Annie H will be out soon!" 

Adam hugged her as soon as she got off stage. "You were great!"

"Thanks," said Kira, out of breath.

"I think your friends are in the dressing room. Paige said they came up during your last song."

Kira nodded. "Do you want to come and meet Dr. O and Hayley?" Someone yelled Adam's name. Kira laughed a bit. "Maybe later, then."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I'm gonna check on Kim first!" Adam yelled back at whoever called his name. Kira nodded and started back to her dressing room. Adam smiled and rubbed her shoulder as she left. He walked to Kim's dressing room and knocked. "Hey guys?" He opened the door and saw Rocky eating a humongous burger; Kim was strumming her guitar, getting ready for the stage; Jason and Trini were boxing each other on a Nintendo Wii, while Aisha was still watching the stage screen. Adam laughed to himself. "Kim, you're on in ten." Kim looked up and nodded. "You guys should head down to your seats now."

"Sure Adam," Trini said. "Just a couple of more blows and that's another K.O. for me!"

Adam rolled his eyes and walked out.

* * *

"So, Adam Park's your manager, Kira?" asked Tommy. 

"Yup, that's him. I was trying to get him to come in here and meet you guys, but he's pretty busy."

Tommy nodded. "We've actually already met. He, uh...he used to be a ranger too." Kira's eyes widened. "Yeah, black after Zack left and then green Zeo and Turbo. He and I passed our powers at the same time."

"Wow...I never knew that! I thought he looked familiar. His friends do too, but..."

"Do you know where he is?" interrupted Billy. "I know he's probably busy, but we'd love to say hi."

"I'll go and look." Kira opened the door and saw Paige Smith, the tour manager. "Hey Paige, any idea where Adam is?"

Paige shook her head. "Your friends should get back down to their seats. The show starts in a few minutes. You should go down and join them."

Kira nodded. ''I think I will. Thanks Paige!" She closed the door. "I think Adam's probably running around, trying to make sure the show starts smoothly. You guys want to head down now? I'll go and watch the show with you guys. Annie H has a great show."

Everyone nodded and followed Kira out of the dressing room. They went back to their seats and noticed four more people sitting in front of them in their secluded area, but they couldn't see their faces since all the lights were dimming to welcome Annie H to the stage.

* * *

"You ready?" asked Adam.

"Always," Kim answered.

They both looked out into the audience. All they saw was glowsticks and all they heard were chants of "AN-NIE H! AN-NIE H!"

"Your fans await, Annie H." Adam gestured toward the stage. Kim smiled and pulled a pink hat on her head, a signature look for her. She pulled it down over one eye and swept her bangs to cover her other eye. She leaned up to give Adam a kiss on the cheek. "Go get 'em, Tiger!"

Kim grinned and walked out onto the stage. Fans screamed all around the venue in anticipation and excitement. She took a seat on the stool where Kira had sat earlier. All of the lights were still out. Then her soft, sweet voice echoed in the microphone.

_"Just like a star across my sky"_

The arena got even louder as a spotlight turned on over Kim. She closed her eyes and tuned them out.

_"Just like an angel off the page"_

She thought about the two who she wrote the song for, her former mentor, Zordon and his assistant, Alpha.

_"You have appeared to my life  
Feel like I'll never be the same"_

She remembered the day Zordon teleported her and her four best friends to the Command Center. And how she changed after that day.

"_Just like a song in my heart  
Just like oil in my hands"_

She thought of how she, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy would go everywhere together.

_"Oh, I do love you_"

She missed Billy and Zack. It's been a long time since she last heard from them, but she loved them all the same. It wasn't their fault that she didn't keep in touch.

As Kim began to sing the chorus of her song, Kira leaned over and whispered to Trent. "She's great, huh?" Trent nodded.

"And she's hot," chimed in Conner. Kira and Trent rolled their eyes.

* * *

"I love this song," Trini whispered to Jason. "It really brings me back, you know?" 

Jason nodded. "It really makes you feel that they're still here and only a communicator call away."

Trini nodded and snuggled into Jason. She sighed happily.

* * *

"This is a good song," Tommy whispered. "She sounds familiar though."

Zack nodded. "Apparently she wrote this song with her former mentor in mind."

"It sort of reminds me of Zordon and Alpha a little," added Billy.

The three of them nodded as they continued to listen until the song ended.

* * *

I hope you guys liked that! Song is "Like A Star" by Corinne Bailey Rae. 


	4. You'll Be In My Heart

New chapter. Hope you guys like! The next couple of chapters are going to be a bit shorter, but don't worry, we're getting into the meat of the story now!

* * *

"Thank you guys," Kim said as soon as she finished. "My life has gone through so many changes. It is the source of all my songs. I've had my share of ups and downs, of broken dreams and regrettable mistakes. But I've been able to look back on my life and be thankful for what I do have. To my friends, I'm nowhere without you. Those that I have lost touch with and those that I speak to everyday. This show, like my others, is dedicated to you guys!" 

Tommy stared at Annie H on stage. He knew that voice. He heard it everyday from when he moved to Angel Grove until she left. After that he didn't hear it very often, but thought about her all the time. He stared at her for a bit. 'Looks different. And I can't see her eyes,' he thought. His favorite feature of hers. 'But she has the same body built and her face is shaped the same. And her voice is still the same. I could never forget it.' Tommy turned toward Billy and Zack. They too, shared the same expressions of surprise that Tommy knew he had on his face.

"KIM?" The three of them simultaneously said.

* * *

_"Come stop your crying  
It'll be alright"_

Kim thought of how Trini always said that to her. She thought of one particular time in her life when she sank into a deep depression and felt like nothing could reach out to her.

* * *

At the sound of Kim's name, Trini, Jason, Rocky, and Aisha turned around. Kira also looked over at Tommy, Billy, and Zack in surprise. 

"Uh...how'd you know that, Dr. O?" whispered Kira. "Don't tell me she was one of your high school friends, too."

Tommy ignored her, focused on his old friends sitting in front of him.

"Tommy?" asked Jason. "Zack? Billy?"

"Jason? Trini?" replied Billy. "And Aisha and Rocky."

"What are you guys doing here?" Rocky and Zack asked at the same time.

"We're here for Kira," answered Tommy.

"We're here for Kim," answered Aisha.

Trini continued to stare at her old friends in shock.

* * *

_"Just take my hand, hold it tight now  
I will protect you from all around you  
I'm gonna be here, don't you cry."_

Kim loved her friends. They were her only family.

* * *

"We were part of the same team, Kira." Tommy answered her finally. "Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy were the originals." 

Comprehension dawned on Kira's face. "And then you joined them. And three of you left and Rocky, Adam, and Aisha joined," she said, remembering the video.

"Like I said, a freakin' reunion," Trent said loud enough for only Kira to hear.

"I thought you guys seemed familiar," she said.

Jason looked at her in confusion.

* * *

_"For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and strong"_

As Kim sang these words, Tommy turned his attention back to the stage. He thought of himself and Kim. He'd be lying to himself if he said he was over her. Because he's not, especially after the abrupt end to their relationship.

* * *

Trini, Aisha, Jason, and Rocky were still turned around. 

"What do you..." Jason started, asking Kira.

"Where have you been?" Trini asked Billy.

"How long...?"

Hayley cleared her throat. She looked at all of the former rangers. "My name is Hayley Ziktor. I think that you all have a lot to talk about amongst yourselves and I think it would be best if it waited until after the show."

Rocky looked at her in confusion. 'Who is this and why is she telling us what to do?' Jason had the same expression written on his face.

"She's right," Trini whispered. "Now is not the time nor the place."

Reluctantly, Aisha, Rocky, and Jason turned around.

"Dude, that's the original red sitting right there!" Conner whispered excitedly to Ethan, who was staring at the rangers in front of him in awe.

* * *

_"This bond between us, it can't be broken  
I'm gonna be here, don't you cry."_

* * *

Kim finished her song with her friends all deep in thought about each other. Before she started her next song, Trini turned around suddenly. "We usually go out to dinner after Kim's shows," she said to her friends behind her. "How about you guys join us?" 

Zack nodded excitedly. "Of course." He couldn't wait to catch up with his friends.

Billy looked over at Hayley before nodding at Trini.

Tommy looked on stage. "Will she even..."

Trini interrupted Tommy before he could finish. "Yes or no, Tommy?"

"Sure."

"Okay then." Trini gave him a small smile before turning around.

* * *

_"I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever,  
But it ended too soon"_

Tommy let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He was beginning to get nervous at the thought of seeing Kim later on that night. He didn't know whether or not he should be happy or angry. But he knew he was over the letter.

_"You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
I was changed"_

Kim thought of Tommy losing his green ranger powers. She had found him trying to avoid everyone.

_"In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry"_

Tommy thought about when he lost his green ranger powers. That was the first time he remembered crying over something. The last was when he received the letter from Kim.

_"It was late in September  
And I've seen you before  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure."_

'I know you're the green ranger' Kim remembered when she confronted Tommy in the youth center, while he was working out. She remembered the green glow in his eyes.

_"You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark, grey sky  
I was changed"_

'I didn't want to make it easy for you' Tommy remembered when he asked Kim out to a school dance. He thought he was nervous back then, it didn't compare to how he felt now.

_"I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything all right."_

'Time to wake up, Beautiful' Kim had known from their first kiss by the lake, as she knows now, that she would love Tommy Oliver for the rest of her life.

* * *

Songs are: "You'll Be In My Heart"--Phil Collins (also remade by Usher) and "Cry"--Mandy Moore.

If you were wondering, a little "off-screen" explanations happened when Zack and Kira met backstage after her set, which is why she asked that thing about Tommy's high school friends. If you guys have any questions, just ask! I'll answer them as long as they don't reveal anything coming up in future chapters. I have a feeling that it may get a bit confusing.


	5. Goodbye

Here's the next chapter! I'll explain in the next chapter why Kim covers her eyes all the time. It's a little important. After you read this next chapter, it should be a little more clear why. But I'll go into detail in the next chapter. Don't worry, it should be up soon! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Kim sang a few more songs that were more upbeat, each of them bringing up old memories from when they were rangers. Billy laughed when he heard one particular line that Kim sang: 

_"He wanted me to be his evil queen  
I felt that he was nothing more than an ugly fiend"_

He remembered all too well when Lord Zedd had tried to make Kim be his Queen of Darkness. He looked at Zack and Tommy. Zack was clearly enjoying himself, laughing whenever he remembered a particular battle or monster. Tommy seemed lost in his thoughts. He was staring up at Kim like he didn't know what to do.

Billy felt somebody tap him. "Remember that, Billy?" Zack laughed out loud again while Billy tuned into what Kim was singing.

_"He was a rapper, at least he thought he was  
To me, he was just an overgrown pumpkin head"_

Zack laughed again. "The pumpkin rapper."

Billy glanced at Hayley, who was still watching Kim with full attention. He took her hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Hayley smiled at him. They were both caught off guard when Kim struck up a slow and mournful tune on her guitar. They both turned their attention back to her.

* * *

_"Do you see me like I see you  
Do you hear me when I speak of you  
Do you feel me when I'm loving you  
Do you see me because I see you"_

Kim thought about when she moved to Florida. She remembered the missed phone calls to and from Tommy and most importantly, the letter that she sent him.

_"But it's goodbye again"_

She still felt those feelings she felt back then. Whenever she actually got Tommy on the phone, it was always them saying goodbye to one another. They couldn't have a normal conversation because Tommy was off saving the world while Kim had practice all the time.

_"I saw your world from the side  
A simple glimpse of the pleasures you pride  
Now it's back to my own reality  
I wish you could see me"_

Kim thought of the dreams she used to have when she first moved to Florida. she dreamt of the many fights that Tommy, Aisha, Billy, Rocky, Adam, and even Kat would talk about. And she imagined herself on the sidelines, not being able to do anything. She couldn't help her friends when they were losing. She couldn't celebrate with them whenever they won. She didn't feel anything. She didn't do anything.

_"But it's goodbye again"_

She thought of the day she decided to write the letter. It was about a week after her accident. Tommy was dealing with some problems with the zords and of course, he had the world to save. So he didn't even know about the accident. And Kim wasn't intending on letting him find out.

_"He chases the snow while I chase my dreams  
So my life just got cold  
Dancing alone in the dark it always seems  
To be with him is to be bold"_

Kim moved to Florida to become a Pan-Globalist and an Olympic gymnast. That was her dream. But because of one stupid, split-second mistake, Kim's gymnastics career was over. She had pulled her feet too fast from under her and landed on her head. She was hospitalized because of her head and neck injuries and suffered from a concussion and possible fluid in her brain. She had been in and out of consciousness for three days while Jason and Trini stayed with her in the hospital. Jason was her emergency contact since Kim knew Tommy was usually busy, and he called Trini. The two of them rushed to Florida as soon as they could.

_"Cuz it's goodbye again"_

Trini was trying to convince her to call Tommy, but Kim didn't want to worry him. He already pretty much had the weight of the world on his shoulders and she didn't want to add to it. Besides, Aisha had let her know that Kat and Tommy were getting closer and Kim thought that if Tommy was going to be happier with Kat, then she should just let go of him. So she wrote him a letter about a fictional guy and broke up with him in the most heartless way. She wanted him to hate her as much as she hated herself. She hated herself for leaving Angel Grove, for getting into an accident, and for feeling jealous of Kat and the other rangers. All she wanted was to be fighting again. In Angel Grove.

_"Until the moon fell under the sun  
Now life's begun"_

Kim called Tommy a couple days after she sent the letter. He was out skiing with Kat. Her heart broke all over again and as her body healed from her injuries, she told herself that she would be okay. That she would get over him. That she **_is_** over him. But deep down, she knew...as all of her friends knew...she wasn't over Tommy Oliver. And she never would be.

* * *

Song is "Goodbye" by our very own Amy Jo Johnson. 


	6. Single

Thank you for all the reviews! I love that "Goodbye" song from Amy and I thought it was a perfect song for Kim and Tommy. Here's the new chapter. Thanks again for reading!

Oh, Kim is not blind. Just wanted to clear that up. During her injury, she hit her head and her neck, so that's where she's injured. If it really happened, I'm sure there was probably a huge chance that she would be blind (like in the story, "Shattered"--great story, btw), but not in this one. She just covers her eyes all the time. And for everyone who's been waiting for the explanation, it's finally here! Part of it at least. I'm sure you guys probably know where I'm going with it though. ;-) But Kim is not blind. So, sorry for the confusion, but I hope you all continue to read:-)

* * *

Trini wiped her eyes. Everytime Kim performed this song, it always brought her to tears. She was always reminded of how broken Kim looked after her accident. Somebody stuck a tissue in Trini's face. She grabbed it and blew her nose. "Thanks 'Sha." 

Aisha nodded, wiping her own tears away. She always thought about how she wasn't there for Kim during her accident. How Kim was lying in the hospital room, not wanting to call her friends in Angel Grove because she didn't want to be a burden. 'Thank God Trini and Jason were there for her," Aisha thought. A thought that runs through her mind all the time. She was glad that she decided to get back in touch with Kim after she moved to Africa. After the letter, Kim seemed to have cut off contact with everybody from Angel Grove.

_"Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
Used to be so strong"_

Jason glanced at Tommy in a not-so-subtle way. They used to be the best of friends, but something happened to them. They haven't even spoken since the mission on the moon. Jason even went back to Angel Grove, to try to get Tommy to go to Florida. Instead, Jason became the Gold Ranger. He remembered all the conversations he had with Kim during this time. She hadn't wanted him to return to Florida after finding out he had the Gold Ranger powers. _"Stay in Angel Grove, Jase. The world needs you. Trey needs you to do this. The team needs you. And...he needs you. Trini's here and Aisha is coming to visit soon. I'll be fine, really. Don't worry about me. I'm fine."_ Jason remembered how often Kim would have to reassure him with those words. To him, it sounded like Kim was always reassuring herself. After finishing out his tenure as the Gold Ranger, he returned to Florida and immediately regretted going to Angel Grove in the first place. Kim seemed to be in worst shape than when he left. When he asked Trini about it, she said it was because Jason officially confirmed that Kat and Tommy were together, even though he never said those words, Kim could tell.

_"Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong"_

Rocky noticed all of Jason's "subtle" looks at Tommy. He, too, glanced at Tommy, though he was lost in his own deep thoughts.

_"Now, I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on"_

Backstage, Adam watched as Kim sang her heart out. He loved watching her perform because she did it with such passion. Every single song she sings, it comes from the heart.

_"Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes"_

Kim had promised herself that if she ever met Tommy again, she wouldn't let him see her cry. She didn't think that she deserved to cry in front of Tommy and make him feel sorry for her when it was her fault why they split up in the first place.

_"I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside"_

Aisha felt a new wave of tears in her eyes. She remembered all too well how Kim tried to cover up her inner problems. She always told Trini, Aisha, and Jason that she was fine, but they knew she wasn't. Aisha moved back to the United States when Trini called to tell her that Kim has not been getting better. She moved to Florida to be with Kim and to try and help her through whatever she was going through. She still remembered that phone call from Trini. _'She's not getting better, 'Sha. The doctors said that if she works through this she may be healing. Her body's healing, barely, but Kim's not.'_ By the end of the phone call, Aisha already had her bags packed and was waiting for a cab to take her to the airport. She remembered Jason telling her the extent of Kim's injuries. He didn't want Kim to find out because she was already in bad shape. He didn't tell Trini either because he didn't want to worry her any more than she was already worried. The doctors found the retina in Kim's right eye to be shaped peculiarly after the accident, but thought that it wasn't too serious to tell Kim since she obviously retained her vision. So they told Jason. He asked them to fix whatever needed to be fixed. They said that if Kim have any symptoms, than it wasn't serious. And whenever the doctors, Jason, Trini, or Aisha asked her if anything was feeling or looking out of the ordinary, Kim always answered with a simple, _'Everything's fine.'_

_"Cuz I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on"_

Rocky thought back to Kim many years ago. Her eyes were so hollow, her laugh was so fake, and her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. He remembered when Aisha had called him, almost frantic, saying that Kim was still not well. 'From _everything going on in her life,_' he recalled her saying. He had asked her what happened, but she wouldn't say. She didn't want him to leave Angel Grove because he was still a Zeo Ranger. Rocky remembered how Kim and Jason tried to surprise everyone by visiting Angel Grove. He learned later that it was Jason who dragged her out of Florida to California so she could talk to Tommy. He was glad that he didn't see her evil. He had heard that she and Jason tried to destroy the rangers and Adam said that he believed whatever happened to them in the lava pit made all of their resentments come out. Kim was going after Kat and Tommy and Jason was going after Tommy. Kim had visited him in the hospital once they got out of Murianthias, and that's when he noticed how different she was. Rocky remembered Aisha's phone call and tried to persuade Kim to talk to him. Instead, she ran out of the room, two minutes after she arrived, after making sure that Rocky swore to not let anyone know that there was anything wrong with her. _'Cuz there isn't_,' she had said. He remembered the hurt in her eyes when she witnessed Tommy and Kat hugging each other tightly after the karate tournament. So after he left the rangers, leaving the blue ranger powers for Justin, he visited Kim.

_"Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you, it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside anymore"_

Adam remembered hearing about Kim's accident. It was two days after he had passed his turbo powers to Carlos Vallertes. He called Rocky, intending to meet up with him and when he got in touch, Rocky told Adam that he was in Florida. Adam gladly flew down to meet him. He was happy to see Rocky, Aisha, Jason, and Trini again, but the most surprising was Kim. She had always known her as the fun-loving, bubbly, talkative girl, but she's changed. She was different.

* * *

Kim finished the song. The crowd cheered for her loudly. Kira glanced at all of the former rangers around her. She knew the reasoning behind most of Kim's songs. 

_'A high school boyfriend that I never really got over,' Kim had said. 'And my friends. They've really helped me out a lot; they're my family. I don't really have any blood relatives around. My parents are divorced, I haven't talked to my dad in forever. My mother moved to Paris and since she was always trying to force me to move there, it's gotten a bit chilly between us, too cuz I never wanted to move.'_

Kira looked back at the rangers. She noticed them deep in thought. 'Kim probably went out with one of these guys,' she thought. Kira turned to Trent. "I can't believe I didn't recognize them," she said softly to him.

Trent shrugged. "We never met them before. You shouldn't feel like you were supposed to remember them."

"I know, but now I just feel so stupid. I saw the video of all the former rangers. And I helped Dr. O sort some stuff out in the basement. I saw a picture of the original team. And even made fun of his hair."

Trent smiled at her. "You always said that you recognized them from somewhere. You're busy becoming a singing superstar. Of course you don't have time to remember little details from so long ago." He looked at Tommy. "How was his hair again? A mullet, right?" Trent laughed out loud. Kira nodded and laughed. His expression grew serious again. "You should tell Kim about being a ranger, too." Kira looked at him skeptically. "You guys are like sisters. This is just another thing for you two to bond over."

* * *

"Alright, you guys," Kim said as she smiled at the crowd. "I'm through depressing you. How about we do something fun? And how about we do something to make you guys get out of your seats and dance?" She laughed as the crowd cheered. "And don't forget to sing along!" 

The music started and the crowd went crazy. One of Kim's most popular songs began. It was different from the other songs Kim had just sung.

_"I'm not waiting around for a man to save me  
Don't depend on a guy to validate me  
I don't need to be anyone's baby  
No, I don't need another half to make me whole"_

Tommy recognized this song. It was one of the most popular songs a year and a half ago.

_"Make your move if you want  
Doesn't mean I will or won't  
I'm free to make my mind up  
You either got it or you don't"_

His students would come into class, singing this song all the time. And they didn't sound anything like Kim. He remembered going home after a long day of school with a pounding headache.

_"This is my current single status  
My declaration of independence  
There's no way I'm trading places  
Right now a star's in the re-ascendant"_

Even though the popularity of the song has subsided within the past few months, there were still those students that would drive Tommy crazy singing this. But at the moment, he doesn't mind it so much.

_"I'm single  
That's how I wanna be  
I'm single  
That's how I wanna be"_

Even Hayley used to walk around singing the song at the cafe, before she and Billy got together last year.

* * *

The song shook the rest of the former rangers out of their thoughts as well. Aisha giggled to herself, remembering when Kim wrote the song. As 'Annie H' became a big-time singer, Kim was constantly bombarded with questions about her love life. _'Do you have a boyfriend? Are you dating so-and-so? When are you planning on getting married? Do you see any children in your future?' _Kim hated when things got too personal between her 'Annie H' life and her normal life. She wanted to keep the two strictly separate, not even letting her own parents know that she's become a big singing superstar. She didn't want them to get involved and she didn't want to be recognized as the girl who had so much potential to being a great gymnast, but because of her own mistakes, she isn't. So with the pink hat pulled over her eye and her bangs covering her other eye, she has pretty much been able to conceal herself since she didn't like pictures of herself on her album covers. Whenever there had to be photographs, she usually made sure that it was taken only of one part of her body, usually the side of her head so that half of her face is seen and the other is either engulfed in shadows or by her hair. She usually made sure that silhouette shots were taken of her for her album covers and anything else. She was known as 'the shy singer'. Magazines and TV shows usually complied. She wasn't as popular as Britney Spears, so people pretty much respected her privacy. When she was on TV performing, she would perform in shadows so that nobody could really see her. Kim liked it this way so that she could still go out and have fun with her friends without the constant presence of papparazzi and fans. 

_"Don't need to be on somebody's arm to look good  
I'm not saying I don't wanna fall in love, cuz I would  
I'm not gonna get hooked up just cuz you say I should  
I'm gonna wait so I'm sorry if you misunderstood"_

Trini looked at Tommy over her shoulder. Kim never had a boyfriend after him, not allowing anyone new to get too close to her. She had put up walls around herself and her heart. But Trini figured Kim was just waiting for the right man to come along.

* * *

"Alright, you guys need to sing along to this song too!" Kim yelled as the band began to play her next song. "I know you know it! I wanna hear it!" 

_"You can dress me up in diamonds  
You can dress me up in dirt  
You can throw me like a line-man  
I like it better when it hurts"_

When Kim started singing, Kira jumped up out of her seat and started screaming. Her friends sitting next all looked at her curiously. "What?" she asked. "I like this song."

_"Oh, I have waited here for you  
I have waited"_

Kim paused as the audience began to scream again.

_"You make me wanna la la  
In the kitchen, on the floor  
I'll be your French maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alleycat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna..."_

Kim pointed to the crowd as they all yelled "SCREAM" and proceeded to do so. Tommy put his fingers over his ears and left him their for a couple of seconds. "Geez, I thought your ptera screams were bad, Kira," he said. She glared at him as she continued to sing along.

_"You can meet on the aero-plane  
Or in the back of a bus  
You can throw me like a boomerang  
I'll come back and beat you up"_

This was another of Kim's most popular songs. Tommy recognized it as one of her newer releases. It hasn't driven him insane yet, but he had a feeling it would get up there. Some of the teenage girls in his class would come into his class just repeating the line "you make me wanna la la" and then mumbling the rest of the song because they didn't know the words. He probably wouldn't mind it so much, but they tended to sing (and mumble) it at the top of their lungs, so he was a tad annoyed and foresaw many headaches in his future when he returned to class.

* * *

Songs are: "Behind These Hazel Eyes" by Kelly Clarkson; "Single" by Natasha Bedingfield; and "La La" by Ashlee Simpson. 

Again, any more questions, feel free to ask. Thanks for reading!


	7. Never Far Behind

Thanks again for the reviews! Great connection with Hannah Montana, eagle219406! I've never thought about this story that way.

Anyway, here's the new chapter! A little more into Kim and friends' mind. Hope you guys like!

* * *

Kim finished the song and waited for her breath to return to normal. She looked out at the crowd again, who cheered for her once more. "Towards the end of high school, I got in a real bad way. It lasted for...quite a while, actually. It was probably the worst time of my life. The only thing that got me through that were the love and support of my friends. To all my friends, especially Jason, Trini, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam, I love you guys and I don't know where I would be if it weren't for you all. 

"That was probably around the time she sent me that letter," Tommy whispered to Billy, who nodded. "Why was she in a bad way? She broke up with me."

Billy shrugged. "Regardless of the boyfriend from the letter, I'm sure Kimberly felt some sort of sadness as a result of the two of you parting ways." Tommy looked doubtful.

Kim tried looking for her friends from the stage. She couldn't see them because of the lights, so she blew a kiss towards their general vicinity. She knew where they sat. The same place they sat for the other shows that they went to whenever they had a chance. "This is for you guys. Thank you. For everything." Kim closed her eyes as she sat down on her stool again. She remembered the day her friends sat her down and tried to get her to open up about everything. About her injuries and the depression that followed. It was about six to seven months after Adam had passed his power on to Carlos.

_"I know this really isn't you  
I know your heart is somewhere else"_

Kim saw Trini sitting in front of her, pulling her into a hug and saying those exact words. "You should call Tommy. He'd want to hear from you," she had said. "Once you explain everything, he won't care." Trini always tried to get her to call Tommy, but Kim never wanted to bother him.

_"And I'll do anything I can  
To help you break out of this spell"_

Aisha had said these words to her. She was always so patient, never pushing Kim to talk to her or to call Tommy. She always listened and knew when it was the right time to give advice or to just be a listener.

_"I see you following your crowd  
I know you're trying to fit in  
But if you're gonna find yourself  
You gotta start from deep, deep within"_

"_You're not you, Kim_," Rocky had said. "_You're going along with life, but it's not you. Find yourself. The only way to do that is to search within yourself_." Kim's eyes started tearing up as she sang. Rocky always made her laugh. He always tried to make her laugh.

_"Hold on to what you believe"_

Kim thought back to Trini. '_You know who you are and what you believe. Hold on to it. Don't lose sight of it.'_

_"I will always be your friend  
I know who you are inside  
I am with you till the end  
Never far behind"_

Jason was her first friend ever. Their mothers were best friends and Jason and Kim literally grew up with each other. He is the one person who knew her inside and out. She knew he was always there. And that he would always be.

_"I am standing in the distance  
You can take your time  
And I will be there waiting  
Never far behind"_

Like Aisha, Jason was patient. He never pushed her, always gave everything up for her. He would stay awake all night with her, even if she didn't feel like talking. Which happened a lot after the accident. He would stay up with Kim in the hospital room, both of them not saying a word, not even watching tv. Just staring at each other. The same thing would happen when Kim finally got to go home after the accident. Trini and Jason were staying with her, so she wouldn't be by herself. Trini would always try to talk to her, but Kim wouldn't say anything. She barely ate. She only ate when Jason would sit in front of her, staring her down with a plate of food in front of her, not saying a word until she ate something.

_I am sending you a message  
Don't ever think that it's too late  
When you care about someone  
There's always room for change  
You're allowed to make mistakes  
It's a part of every life  
I don't see you any different  
The truth is shining in your eyes"_

When Adam came to Florida, Kim was most afraid of what he would think. Although she and Adam were friends and served on the same team for a bit, he and Tommy had been teammates longer. They finished out their Mighty Morphin powers together, upgraded to Zeo and Turbo powers, and even left the team together. So it meant a whole lot to Kim when Adam went to Florida and convinced her that she was going to be fine. She told him about the accident and the letter and made Adam swear to not tell Tommy about anything, like she did with the others. Adam agreed and was a rock to lean on. He always told her that mistakes were a part of life and they couldn't help but make them. Some are big, some are small, but he cared about her and he always accepted her. He never looked at her different, he just always reassured her that everything would be alright. Like Jason and Rocky before him, Adam became one of Kim's brothers.

_"Hold on to what you believe"_

And everything was okay. Kim knew that her friends would always be there to protect her and be there for her.

No matter what.

* * *

Kim ended her song and jumped right into her next song with no hesitation. 

_"You, you're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night, you're by my side  
Protecting me"_

Jason has always felt like Kim's older brother. He was already four months older than she was and they always went everywhere together. At school, whenever Kim would get picked on by all of the bigger kids, Jason would always protect her, even though she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself. They practically grew up at the Youth Center, Kim practicing her gymnastics while Jason sparred on the mats.

_"When I feel like crashing down  
You seem to be around  
There you are  
You're not that far cuz"_

Trini knew whenever Kim was feeling down. From the time they met in kindergarten, she knew how Kim felt. When Kim got into an accident, Trini knew something was wrong the moment that she heard the phone ring. She couldn't place it, but she knew they were connected.

_"Whenever, wherever,  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight  
With all your might  
And you'll never let me go  
Protecting me"_

Kim's thoughts went back to Jason. When Kim's parents were getting divorced, she remembered how Jason was always an outlet for her to reach out to. They were neighbors, so she always snuck over to his house whenever her parents would fight, not letting Kim sleep. Jason's parents always welcomed her, and his mom always called hers to let her know that Kim was alright. She thought of the very first big fight that she witnessed between her parents. She was 12 years old, getting home from gymnastics practice. She unlocked the door and was surprised to find her father home early. Usually her father came home from work, just in time for dinner and it wasn't unnatural for him to miss dinner. She walked into the living room and first heard yelling. She then saw her father pick up her mother's favorite vase and throw it against a wall. Kim could still hear the echo of glass breaking. She ran out of the house to Jason's, who gave her a big hug and told her that he would always protect her. From anybody and everybody. Including her father. To this day, Kim never found out the reason behind the fight or any others that erupted during the long, painful divorce, but she always figured that it had to do with the bruises her mother had and the scent of perfume on her father's clothes that wasn't her mother's.

_"You listen to me when  
I speak out loud and you  
You know right when my heart's been beat'_

Kim thought of the first day she met Aisha. Kim was rollerblading in the park with Billy and Tommy while Aisha was rollerblading with Adam and Rocky. They were in town because of a ninja competition that the three were competing in. Their teacher's son accidently got loose while in his carriage and the six of them raced to save the baby. From then on, they became fast friends. Especially since they found out that Kim and the others were rangers soon after that. So when Jason, Trini, and Zack went to Switzerland, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha joined the team.

_"When my life's tumbling around  
You take me off the ground  
You tell me everything's okay"_

When Kim finally began to mentally and spiritually heal from her accident and depression, she began to write songs. It helped her express herself, after years of keeping everything in. The first song she had written after her accident was "Goodbye". It was a long time after her accident. Adam was the first person she sang the song for. Before that, she hadn't written any songs or even touched her guitar since the accident. Adam encouraged her to keep writing and to perform her songs. He was the first person she told when she landed a meeting with some record executives. And he was the only one she had in mind when she needed a manager. He was always there to count on when she needed a critic and a friend.

_"Wherever, whenever  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight  
With all your might  
You'll never let me go"_

Kim thought back to when she and her friends first became rangers. Nobody really believed Zordon or Alpha except for Jason. She remembered how during the first year of their being rangers, she and Billy, in particular, would get into trouble one way or another because of Rita Repulsa. There was that time when the two of them switched personalities and another time when Rita turned them into bullies. Kim missed Billy. The five original rangers (except for Kim and Jason) have known each other since kindergarten. She missed Zack, too. She remembered how he would always fight the putties in his own unique style, with his slick dance moves.

_"When it's my turn  
To help you out  
I gladly lift you up without a doubt"_

Kim remembered when Zedd cast a spell on Rocky to make him addicted to a Pachinco game at Ernie's. He told her about how he went through a stage when he thought he was unneeded. Kim told him that he should have never felt unneeded on the team. He told her that she wasn't and would never be a burden to anybody. So she let him in on a secret: she sometimes saw flashes of light from the corners of her eye and her eye felt like it weighed a ton. Rocky told the doctors who checked her eye. As a result of the accident from so long ago, a small tear occurred in her retina, allowing fluid to enter. Since she kept it quiet for a long time, the retina tore a bit more. But because it was caught before tearing completely, Kim underwent eye surgery to repair the retina. She was fine, for now, but if there were to be any other type of pressure on her eye, she would be susceptible to blindness in that eye. She had an even higher risk because of the oblong shape of her eyes, so her retina was stretched thin in some places of her eyes. Kim, of course, wanted to prevent blindness, so she wore a hat low across her eyes to protect it somewhat, though she knew it wouldn't protect her eye completely. Whenever she swam, she didn't dive; she didn't go skydiving anymore; she didn't want to go bungee jumping; and she stopped riding extremely fast roller coaster rides. Her friends gave up these extracurricular activities as well, even though they would usually do something extreme together once in a while.

_"Wherever, whenever  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight  
With all your might_  
_I'll never let you go"_

Kim remembered all of the good times she and Tommy had in high school. She thought of the numerous walks and picnics in the park and the times when they were interrupted by Rita's or Zedd's putties. She remembered all of the times they stayed up talking to each other, about anything and everything. She missed how they were friends.

Above everything, Kim missed her friendship with Tommy.

* * *

Songs are: "Never Far Behind" & "Protecting Me" both by Aly & AJ. 


	8. Into The Rush

Here's the new chapter! Hope you like!

* * *

When Kim finished those two songs, her eyes were filled with tears. She used a towel to wipe her sweat and tears and then looked into the crowd and smiled. "You guys have been an awesome crowd tonight! Thank you for all your energy and for all of your support. The night's almost over, so for ONE LAST TIME, GET OUT OF YOUR SEATS AND SING ALONG!" The band began to play and once again, the crowd screamed again. 

_"Into your head, into your mind  
Out of your soul, race through your veins  
You can't escape, you can't escape"_

The fans who haven't already been standing up, jumped out of their seats and started to sing along. Tommy recognized this song too. He stood up, along with Zack, Billy, Hayley, Kira, Trent, Conner, Ethan, Jason, Trini, Aisha, and Rocky.

_"Into your life, into your dreams  
Out of the dark, sunlight again  
You can't explain, you can't explain"_

"WOOO!!" yelled Rocky. He loved this song of Kim's. It reminded him of the rangers and how each of them have their own individual struggles.

_"Can you feel it, can you feel it  
Rushin' through your hair  
Rushin' through your head  
Can you feel it, can you feel it"_

Listening to Kim sing, Billy felt a rush of regret and loss. Kim's one of his best friends, one that he has known practically all his life and here he was at her concert as a visitor. Not even as one of hers, like Jason, Trini, Aisha, and Rocky, but as a friend of Kira's Dr. O and boyfriend of Hayley. 'After tonight, I'm gonna make an effort to be a better friend,' he thought. He missed his old friends. Jason, Trini, Zack, Kim, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam. And the others, Kat and Tanya. When Billy moved back to Earth, the only person other than his father that he sought out was Tommy. At first it was to discuss the state of the universe, of Aquitar, Edenoi, and other planets. He and Tommy reconnected their friendship and he didn't bother seeking out his other friends. Especially when he started dating Hayley ten months ago.

_"Don't let nobody tell you  
Your life is over  
Be every color that you are  
Into the rush now  
You don't have to know how  
Know it all before you try"_

Tommy watched Kim move around the stage, mesmerized. 'She looks like she's doing good for herself,' he thought. He was glad that she was happy. She had her friends: Jason, Trini, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam. He just wished that he called her after the letter. The biggest mistake of his life had been not going after Kim. Since then, he's never had a real relationship. There was Kat, but they just got together because it was convenient. Once they parted ways, they separated and hadn't spoken since.

_"Pullin' you in, spinnin' you 'round  
Lifting your feet, right off the ground  
You can't believe it's happening now"_

Zack grinned at the sight of Kim. He was happy that she's been so successful, but angry with himself that he didn't recognize her in the first place. He missed Kim; he missed all of his friends. Since leaving Switzerland, Zack hasn't spoken to any of his friends. He moved to LA and put his whole Angel Grove self behind him and focused on making it as a film producer in Hollywood.

_"Can you feel it, can you feel it  
Rushin' through your hair  
Rushin' through your head  
Can you feel it, can you feel it"_

Everytime Kim performed, Jason would feel a rush go through him. That was his little sister up there. He once vowed to always protect her and he will. He glanced at Tommy over his shoulder, as he'd been doing throughout the show. He was glad to see Tommy, no doubt, but he was wary about him getting involved in Kim's life again. He remembered how broken Kim was for all those years, and he didn't want to see it again. Although, on the otherhand, Jason knew that the only way Kim would be fully whole again was to have Tommy in her life.

_"Don't let nobody tell you  
Your life is over  
Be every color that you are  
Into the rush now  
You don't have to know how  
Know it all before you try"_

Adam was watching Kim from the sidelines with a smile on his face. He was proud of how far she's become. She's a different person than who she was as a teenager, but in many ways, she's still the same.

_"It takes you to another place  
Imagine everything you can  
All the colors start to blend  
Your system overloads again"_

The thirteen former rangers thought about each other and their teams. They thought about how different each of them were and yet, despite their differences, they were the best of friends. They thought about how much stronger they were as a team rather than as individuals.

_"Can you feel it?"_

When Kim sang the last line of the song, smoke filled the stage and cheers, screams, and catcalls filled the arena. Adam hugged Kim as soon as she got off stage. He gave her a bottle of water and she gulped it down. "How was I?"

"Is there any doubt you didn't do great?" They hugged again. "All of your fans that have the passes will be coming in soon. Catch your breath. Still going to sing your new song?"

Kim nodded. "I can't wait for them to hear it."

"It's great. Just like your other songs."

Kim playfully shoved him. "You're biased." Adam raised his eyebrows in agreement.

"Well, what can I say?" They both laughed. Adam looked up behind Kim, noticing a big group of people coming into the backstage area, who were not screaming teenage girls and the occasional guys. He cocked his head at the sight of Rocky and his eyes widened when he saw Tommy. Kim was about to turn around to see who Adam was staring at, but he grabbed Kim by the shoulders and hugged her again. "You did great. Go get ready for your last song of the night." He led her to her dressing room, not letting her see around him. "I'll tell the others to stop by when I see them." He shut the door behind him and turned and stared at Tommy, not even noticing Billy and Zack. He didn't know how to react. He was happy, actually surprised to see him

Adam remembered the letter that Kim sent. He had actually been the one to read it out loud to Tommy. Adam didn't want to choose sides between the two, but inevitably, he did. At the time he had chosen Tommy's. He disliked Kim for what she did to him. But now, he's chosen Kim's. And he didn't want Tommy to disrupt Kim's life when it was going so good after years of depression. He knew he really shouldn't choose sides, especially when it wasn't really either side's fault, but he just had that overprotective feeling for Kim. The same overprotective feeling that he knew Rocky and Jason also had. The three of them are her brothers, through thick and thin.

"Uh, hey Tommy," he started. "What are you doing here?"

Kira pushed her way to the front of the group. "He's Dr. O!"

Adam looked back at Tommy. "You're the Dr. O she talks about? Where's Hayley?"

Hayley stepped forward, shyly. "Hi." Adam smiled at her while they shook each other's hands.

"Uh, did you forget about us, man?" asked Zack with a grin on his face.

Adam finally looked at Billy and Zack. Surprise registered in his face once more. "Zack? Billy?" He moved to hug them. "Great seeing you guys." He turned towards Tommy. "And it's great seeing you, too."

Tommy nodded. "Same to you, man." He thought Adam seemed a little strange. 'But maybe it's just me. I am nervous to see her.'

"Adam?" Paige called his name. "The fans are all back here."

"Uh, I have to go and finish the night up. We usually have autographs and pictures for the fans who get backstage passes. And tonight, they're treated for a special song that's just been written."

"Ooh, I wanna see little Kimmy all grown up!" exclaimed Zack.

Adam smiled and put a finger to his lips. "She doesn't want anyone to know her real name. She doesn't want anyone prying into her private life. That's why she always wears that hat. And has her hair in her eyes." He looked at Jason, who understood his silent message.

"Why don't we all go into Kira's dressing room and play a little catch-up?" Jason said. He looked at Kira. "You can tell us all about what Dr. O's been saying about us while we wait for those two to be finished."

"Alright," Kira said with a laugh. "But I do want to hear the rest of Annie H's new song. She played a little bit of it for me earlier."

"I'll call you when she plays it," Adam said. He looked at the security guards who were escorting the fans. "Annie H is right this way, you guys. She'll be right with you." A throng of teenage girls walked past the former rangers and Hayley. Adam opened the door of Kim's dressing room and instructed them to sit in the living room area. "I'll see you guys in about 20-30 minutes." The others nodded and went into Kira's dressing room.

* * *

"So where do we start?" asked Billy, once everyone settled in. Kira closed the door to her dressing room. Everyone collectively shrugged. 

"Well, it is great to see everyone," Zack exclaimed. "It feels like forever since I last saw everyone." Everyone nodded and fell into an awkward silence.

"First, I think there's something you guys should know," Kira said. She turned to face Jason, Trini, Rocky, and Aisha. "We know you guys were power rangers."

Jason, Rocky, and Aisha tried to hide their expressions of shock. Jason looked at Tommy accusingly while Trini nodded. "You guys were rangers, too, right?" she asked. "That's the only way you guys could've known."

Slowly, Kira nodded. "I was yellow, Conner was red, Ethan was blue, and Trent was white. Dr. O was our mentor and also our black ranger. Hayley helped us out a lot, too."

Jason, Aisha, and Trini turned and looked at Tommy surprised, while Rocky tried, unsuccessfully, to suppress a giggle. "You know that last song that Kim sang?" he said. "That line, 'be every color that you are?' That's so you, Tommy." He laughed again.

"We were the rangers in Reefside," said Ethan.

"I remember hearing about you guys," Aisha said. "Some...Mesagog was your bad guy, right?" The Dino rangers nodded, absently.

"Yeah, I thought the black ranger's style seemed familiar," added Jason. "I never would've guessed that it was because I used to spar with the guy all the time."

"So, what happened in Reefside?" asked Trini.

"Well, we all got detention one day," started Conner. "And Dr. O--'

"Sorry to interrupt, but Dr. O?" Rocky looked at Tommy.

He nodded. "I got my doctorate in paleontology and now I'm a high school science teacher. I was theirs."

"The one who was always late and Kira specifically called you out on being late to the concert?" Aisha laughed. "Who knew we were talking about the same person!" Tommy rolled his eyes while everyone laughed.

"Anyway," continued Tommy. "Those three," motioning towards Kira, Conner, and Ethan, "found the Dino Gems and became rangers. Trent and I found our gems in Mesagog's lab. And Hayley was our technical advisor. She made the morphers."

Adam knocked at the door. "Hey Kir? Kim just finished the autographs and photos," he said as he stuck his head into the room. "She'll be starting her song soon."

"Oh!" Kira shot up and ran out of the door, followed by Zack, Billy, Hayley, Aisha, Rocky, Conner, Ethan, Trent, Trini, Jason, and Tommy bringing up the rear.

* * *

Song is: "Rush" by Aly & AJ 


	9. In A Second

Here's the new chapter!

* * *

Kira, Zack, Billy, Hayley, Conner, Ethan, and Trent slipped into Kim's dressing room quetly and hovered near the back of the room. Aisha, Rocky, Trini, Jason, Tommy, and Adam stayed outside the room. 

"So...how have you guys been?" asked Tommy.

"We're good," Trini answered. She was about to continue, but stopped when Kim began strumming her guitar.

_"Don't know where you are  
Wish I could hear you  
I would sail oceans  
To get a glimpse of how you feel"_

Adam glanced at Tommy, a little nervous. So far, he's been the only one to hear the song, except for the little bit that Kira heard. Adam knew it was about Tommy. It was obvious to anyone who knew their story.

_"You're all the things I'm looking for  
Everything and so much more"_

Trini grinned at the sight of Kim. She stole a glance at Tommy and saw his face colored with love as he stood there watching Kim. While everyone wanted the two of them back together, Trini was the sole spear-header of that, with Aisha close behind. She knew that Jason, Rocky, and Adam wanted them back together, but they were more closed about it.

_"What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second"_

Tommy stood there, staring at Kim. Every word that she was singing he felt could have been exactly what's been thinking of since the letter. He remembered watching the Pan-Globals, but there was and never has been any mention of a Kimberly Hart anywhere. He wondered what happened and always secretly wished that Kim would give up her gymnastics career to be with him.

_"Don't know how you feel  
You seem to keep it to yourself  
Would you climb mountains  
To show me this is something real"_

Kim smiled as she finished the song. "Thank you all for coming tonight. I hope you had a great time and had a lot of fun. Come see me in the future!" The fans cheered again and began to file out of her dressing room, escorted by security.

Adam turned to Tommy after speaking with the head of security. "So...you're the infamous Dr. O?"

* * *

"That was great, Kim!" Kira exclaimed as she hugged Kim after all of the fans exited the room. 

"Thank you," she said as she hugged her back.

"Kimberly Ann Hart," a voice said. Kim looked up as she heard her name. She saw a face that she hasn't seen in ten years, maybe even longer.

"Zack?" Kim looked incredulous. "ZACK? IS THAT REALLY YOU?" Kim jumped on her friend and gave him a giant hug.

"Yeah. And Billy's here too." Zack's voice sounded muffled. He pulled Kim off and she looked around and saw Billy deep in conversation with Trent and a lady with auburn hair.

"Billy? Where..."

Billy turned at his name. "Kimberly!" He and Kim hugged each other for a long time. "I've missed you so much. You were terrific out there!"

"Thank you." Kim felt tears well in her eyes. "I've missed you so much, too. You too, Zack." She pulled him into their hug. "Where have you guys been? It's been such a long time."

"You did great up there, Kim," said Zack. "Absolutely fantastic."

When the three of them finally let go, Kim smiled at her two old friends. "You guys are sticking around, right? We usually go to dinner after my shows."

"Yeah, we talked about that earlier with Trini," answered Zack. "But we would definitely love to go." Billy nodded.

"We might be going to Chili's. It's Rocky's turn to pick and he always chooses Chili's. He loves their ribs, corn, french fries..."

"So pretty much everything on the menu?" asked Billy with a smile.

"Pretty much."

"There's someone I want you to meet, Kim." Billy took her hand and pulled her over to Hayley, who was standing awkwardly at the door. Trent had left her to play against Ethan and Conner on the Wii. They were arguing over which game to play before finally settling on Super Mario. "Kim, this is Hayley, my girlfriend. Hayley, Kim." They smiled at each other and shook hands.

"She's the same Hayley with us," Kira said.

"Oh, really?" Kim looked at Kira. "What a small world."

"You've got no idea, Kim," said Kira.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first of all, we know you're the original pink ranger." Kim's eyes widened. "Because Trent, Conner, Ethan, and I were also rangers. In Reefside. And our mentor was Dr. O. He was also our teammate."

"Dr. O, the one who's late, right?"

Kira nodded. "Yeah, Dr. O is--"

Kim looked toward the door as she watched people walk in. Her eyes fell on another familiar face. "Tommy?"

* * *

Kim looked around in a panic. Her heart started to beat faster and her head was spinning. Her breathing turned shallow and short. She saw Kira and Zack smiling; Conner, Trent, and Ethan were still playing the Wii; Hayley and Billy kept looking back and forth between Tommy and Kim; Jason, Trini, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam were all staring at Kim with concern. And Tommy was standing in the doorway. Kim couldn't read his expression. She tried to keep calm and not faint. 'Just breathe, you'll be fine,' she kept reminding herself. "Tommy is your Dr. O?" she said shakily. 

"Yeah. Are you alright?" Kira looked at Kim.

Kim took a deep breath. She nodded. "I'm fine," she said. "I'm fine. I am." She looked at Jason, Trini, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam. "I'm fine." Jason stepped forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from being the center of attention. "I'm fine, Jason. Really, I am."

Jason turned around to face his friends. "How about we head out to dinner? Kim, you go get cleaned up. We'll meet you and Adam at--where are we eating, Rock?"

"Chili's," he answered before Jason even finished the question. "I could already taste the chocolate molten cake. Not to mention the ribs, the fries. Ooh, a loaded baked potato and the corn. The corn is the best!" He said, trying to keep the mood light. Everyone laughed. "So let's go. There's a table with my name on it. We'll see you two later," he said talking to Kim and Adam.

"Alright, but I just need to pick up a few things from my room," said Kira.

"Okay, we'll meet you at the cars, then," replied Trent.

Everyone filed out of Kim's dressing room. Tommy stared at Kim and Adam. 'Are those two together?' he thought. 'Is that way Adam was acting kind of strange earlier?'

* * *

"Alright, what just happened?" Zack whispered to Billy. 

"Long story," he answered softly. "Is it alright if i ride with you?" Zack nodded. "I'll explain in the car." Billy turned to Hayley. "I'm gonna ride with Zack."

Hayley nodded. "I'll talk to Tommy."

* * *

"What do I do?" asked Kim frantically. She was pacing up and down her room. "What's he doing here? When did he cut his hair? Where has he been? Why is he here? Why was he looking at me like that?" 

Adam waited until she finally took a breath. "Calm down, Kim. First of all, just take a deep breath. Everything will be okay." Kim stopped pacing and sat down. She took a long sip of water. "Remember how we always said Kira and her friends should be rangers since they always wear the same colors?"

"I know that, Adam. Kira was telling me when you guys walked in."

"Alright, well, Tommy is the Dr. O that we've always heard about. He was the one who mentored them. Hayley helped out. She made the morphers. In a sense, Tommy was their Zordon and Hayley was Alpha. And he's here because Kira invited him. He probably cut his hair sometimes between us giving up our powers & the moon mission. Remember when Jason said Tommy had short hair? He's been in Reefside. And he was probably looking at you like that because he still loves you, too." Kim looked at him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "So, go take a shower, get cleaned up and we'll meet up with them at Chili's. Because Rocky doesn't understand the point of having a variety of restaurants."

Kim looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks." Adam returned her smile.

* * *

"So...let me get this straight," said Zack as he and Billy were driving to Chili's. "Kim left Angel Grove to go to Florida for the Pan-Globals. I don't remember seeing her in any of the Pan-Global games." 

"Us too. We're still trying to figure that part out, too."

"I see you've adopted normal people speech." Zack flashed him a grin. "Kim left Angel Grove and gave this girl, Kat her coin. They all got Zeo powers, while you helped Alpha out in the Command Center. She wrote Tommy a letter, saying she's found someone else and Tommy was just like a brother to her. You moved to an alien planet and Tommy and them got turbo powers. Kim showed up in Angel Grove, got captured with Jason, turned evil, and booked once she turned good. Then she disappeared, along with Jason, Trini, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam, until Jason went to help Tommy out with the mission on the moon. And Tommy hasn't heard from him since."

"A very succint and concise summary," Billy said, nodding while Zack shook his head with a grin.

"I knew you couldn't last. So, do you know how they all got in touch with each other?"

"No idea. I, regretfully, have not spoken to any of them since moving to Aquitar. Tommy was the only one I sought upon my arrival to Earth."

* * *

"Do you think they're together?" Tommy asked Hayley. "Where has she been? Why was she like that? Are her and Adam dating?" 

"Tommy...I don't know," she answered impatiently. They were on their way to Chili's following Kira, Ethan, and Trent who were riding with Conner. "All of these questions should be directed to Kim and not to me."

Hayley, although she didn't know Kim, was never a big fan of her's. The night she and Tommy met in grad school, they stayed up late talking about how heartbroken he was over Kim. Nonetheless, she was appalled to find out that their breakup happened in high school, so long ago. She didn't like how this person made her friend so angry, so sarcastic. Billy told her how different the adult Tommy was as opposed to the teen Tommy. He had said that Tommy got better after the teenagers and himself became rangers, but Hayley has never quite forgiven Kim for making Tommy so closed off from everybody else. On the other hand, the person who she had seen before was not the Kimberly she imagined. This Kimberly looked like a lost, little girl who didn't know what to do. And she felt sorry for her.

* * *

"I have a feeling that dinner will be quite the awkward one," said Rocky as he drove through the streets. Jason was sitting to his right, with Aisha and Trini in the back. 

"Well...at least Kim didn't faint," Jason said with a laugh.

"So, what should we do?" asked Aisha.

"Tommy, Zack, and Billy should know about Kim's accident," said Trini. "They're three of her oldest friends."

Jason shook his head. "That's up to Kim." He turned and looked around at his friends. "Don't say a word unless Kim starts it." Rocky and Aisha nodded. Trini silently stared out the window. "Trini? Trini, don't say a word to them about the accident." Slowly, Trini nodded.

* * *

"So you think I should tell them," Kim said slowly. 

"I do." Adam turned around to look where he was going as he backed out in the car that he had rented. "They're your friends, Kim. You've known Billy and Zack since what? Kindergarten? And Tommy..."

"I know. Tommy's Tommy."

"They'll understand, Kim. Don't doubt your friends."

"But...I'm scared. I don't know what to do."

"You'll have me there. And Jason, Trini, Aisha, Rocky. We won't leave you. And Kira's there."

"I can't believe Kira and her friends were rangers. And Tommy was their mentor. That's pretty amazing."

"It sure is. I don't think any of us expected that."

"And Billy and Zack look good."

Adam nodded. "They do. I wonder when Billy moved back to Aquitar."

Kim got quiet. Adam looked over at her. "Do you think they hate me?" she asked after a while.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "They may hate what you did, but I don't think they hate you."

"Speaking from experience?"

Adam nodded slowly with a small smile on his face. "Kim, I love you. You're my sister, my best friend. When I read that letter, I couldn't believe it was coming from you."

"But you did. You didn't talk to me much when I went back."

"Well, we were busy." Adam paused and smiled at her. "I didn't like the person who I thought you had become."

Kim nodded, continuing his statement. "...I felt like I didn't know you," they said at the same time. This was a conversation that they had many times. "I know," Kim continued.

Adam pulled into the parking lot of Chili's. "Ready?" he asked after he unbuckled his seatbelt. Kim nodded as she also unbuckled her seatbelt. "You gonna tell them?"

"Yeah, I will." Adam smiled at her. "I think it's the only way I could fully heal, you know?"

Adam gave her a hug. "You're strong, Kim. And we're always here for you. You getting the message? It's not too late. I care about you. There's always room for change." Kim hit his arm as he repeated the verse she dedicated to him in one of her songs.

"Shut up."

* * *

Song is "In A Second" by Aly & AJ.

The next chapter should be out tomorrow. The long awaited dinner happens finally. :-D


	10. Cracking The Shell

Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Kim and Adam were laughing when they walked into Chili's. They both looked around for their friends and joined the big group surrounding tables that have been pushed together. Kim took a seat between Adam, and Rocky, sitting diagonally from Tommy and in front of Hayley. Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Kira sat at the end of the table with Aisha and Trini. Billy sat between Hayley and Trini, in front of Rocky. Zack and Jason sat at the other end. 

When they sat down, the server quickly took their orders and left. Since they went there so often, most of them knew exactly what to order. The table fell into a silence as everyone kind of stared at each other. The Dino Rangers started up the chatter, talking amongst themselves while the older people all kind of stared at each other, saying nothing. Kim kept staring down and taking sips of her water.

"So...music, Kim?" Zack said, trying to break the ice. "You were always talented in music, but I thought you wanted to be a gymnast."

"Yeah..." she started. "It's a long story."

"So, how are you doing now, Zack?" Jason asked, trying to shift the attention away from Kim. He wasn't sure if Kim wanted to let the rest of them know what happened and he wanted to make sure she was out of the spotlight until she was ready to let them know.

"I'm good. Just you know, trying to get away from the stress of everything at work."

Tommy was looking at Kim. He wanted to look into her eyes, the way he used to when they were younger. But, even without the hat and without her hair in her face, she still seemed to be avoiding eye contact with him.

Kim felt Tommy's eyes on her. She didn't feel like saying anything yet. It was too early in the night. She couldn't risk bursting into tears before their food came out. She was still trying to build up her nerve to tell her old friends what happened and why she wanted to push them away.

After Zack finished his story of becoming a film producer, another awkward silence fell upon the table, except for the former Dino rangers minus Tommy.

Billy cleared his throat. "I know it's going to get a bit uncomfortable between all of us. You know, more than it already is. It's been a long time and I do miss you guys. I've actually been back on Earth for quite a while. And Tommy was the only one that I looked for when I got back, other than my dad. I'm sorry." Billy continued his story as everyone listened intently. Kim didn't say anything as the others all told Billy that it was okay he didn't look for them. "...got homesick for Earth and decided to return. I was in contact with Andros; he and I would talk to each other often. He got me in touch with Tommy."

"Billy came 'round about a couple months after we lost our powers," Tommy said, never taking his eyes off of Kim. "He hung around and these two" cocking his head toward Hayley and Billy, "got together."

"Well. we all moved to Florida," said Aisha. "Rock and Jason opened a dojo down there. It grew around the southeast. I opened a veterinary clinic down there."

"And I work as one of the engineers for the Disney theme parks," added Trini.

"That's great!" Zack exclaimed. "So you guys go to Disney World all the time? Ride roller coasters whenever you want. Must be nice."

Adam shook his head as he laughed a bit. "No big roller coasters, mostly the smaller ones. Not a big fan of that. Big fan of the shows that they have, though."

"You guys opened a dojo?" asked Tommy. Jason and Rocky nodded. "I was thinking of opening a dojo. But I'm so tied to the school that I don't know when I would have the time to be there."

Everyone quieted down as their food arrived. Rocky looked a little distraught at the sight of his food. It was piled high with ribs, corn, and vegetables. "Um, I seem to be missing a..." He stopped when he saw another plate of a baked potato, chicken crispers, and another piece of corn. "Thank you."

Billy laughed. "Two pieces of corn, Rock?"

Rocky looked defensive. "What? I love the corn here."

Everyone was silent as they ate their food. Kim looked up and watched Tommy for a bit. He felt her eyes on him and he immediately looked up at her. They held each other's gaze for a bit before she dropped it. 'She looks scared,' he thought.

* * *

"Alright, Kim," Kira said as she stood up. "Sorry, but we wanna catch that movie. I think there's like...one more showing." Kira glanced at the clock on her cell phone. 

"Oh, that's fine," Kim said. She shook her head as Kira, Trent, Conner, and Ethan tried to leave their money. "Dinner's on me tonight. It's fine. Go hang out with each other. I know how much you guys missed each other."

"Are you sure?" asked Trent.

"Yeah, go. Save your money for next week's lunch or something. You guys have fun."

"Alright, see you later. Thanks, Kim," said Ethan.

"See you later, Kim." Kira gave her and Adam a kiss on the cheek before she followed her friends out the door.

"See you later, Kir." Adam called to her. "Great kid."

Tommy and Hayley nodded in agreement. "She is," he said. "Those three didn't want to be rangers. She even gave me her gem after it bonded with her. But they all grew to the challenge and loved it."

"So how'd you end up back in all of this again?" Rocky asked. "And how'd you end up with a doctorate?"

"I don't know. It all happened so fast," Tommy answered.

"A doctorate happened fast?" Zack said, with a grin on his face.

Tommy rolled his eyes and continued. "When we passed our powers on, I went to school. Didn't know what I wanted to do. Then I took a beginner's paleontology course. And for some reason, I loved it."

Rocky laughed. "Kind of like how you loved riding those dinosaur bones on Phaedos, huh?"

Tommy rolled his eyes again. "I didn't love that. It wasn't fun."

"Oh, I think your face begged to differ," replied Aisha, laughing.

Tommy shook his head. "Anyway, Anton Mercer, Trent's father took me along to an island. It exploded and I saved three dino gems. The dino gems were fragments of the meteor that took out the dinosaurs. We actually created the tyrannodrones, our form of putties. Mercer turned out to be Mesagog and the principal of the school was Elsa, one of his minions. Sort of like Scorpina. Anyway, they captured me, the kids found out about my past and I found the black dino gem in his lab and became black."

"It just always seems to find you, doesn't it?" said Jason, wryly. He laughed. "That must've been why Cole was so in love with you."

"He was not in love with me," said Tommy.

"Oh yes he was. All he wanted to do was please you."

"Nu-uh. He wanted to please you. Then you broke his little heart when you didn't shake his hand."

Everyone laughed, remembering the story. Tommy looked at Kim, surprised. He hadn't heard her laugh in a long time. He missed it. Then he glanced at Rocky. "And why weren't you there, Rock?"

Aisha, Trini, Adam, Jason, and Kim burst out laughing while Rocky got defensive again. "Shut up, guys!" he said, trying to finish his potato. "I didn't get the message, Tommy."

"And why didn't you get the message, Rock?" asked Adam.

Rocky glared at him. He looked at Tommy. "I had issues with my phone."

"What kind of issues?"

Rocky turned his glare to Kimberly. "Fine. You guys win again." He looked at Tommy. "I didn't know how to work my phone."

"Hah!" Kimberly burst out. Rocky glared at her again. She raised an eyebrow at him. "What? You didn't know how to work your phone because it was sitting at the bottom of the lake."

"WHAT?" Billy, Hayley, Tommy, and Zack exclaimed. Everyone started laughing, except for Rocky, but even he joined in after a bit.

Rocky shrugged his shoulders. "I was in the middle of eating a burger. My stupid phone kept beeping and I didn't know what to do. All I know is that it was interrupting my quality time with my burger."

Everyone laughed again. "You are so lucky you have good metabolism," Trini said.

Rocky glared at her. "I don't eat that much." Everyone laughed. Kim even let out a snort. "Okay, well, I do work out all the time, too."

After everyone calmed down, Billy cleared his throat. "So Kimberly, how did you start up in the music business? I mean, we always knew you were a great singer, but I always thought that you wanted to be a gymnast. In the Olympics, Pan-Globals, and everything. Why the sudden change?" He took a sip of his water.

Everyone turned their glance toward Kimberly. Adam rubbed her back. "Are we ever going to have another mission on the moon? I swear I'll answer my phone this time. Jason should've told me about it anyway," said Rocky. "He didn't even think to call until he was merrily on his way, riding his bike, saying, 'Hey Rocky, guess where I'm--' "

Kim looked at Rocky, knowing he was trying to save her again. "It's alright, Rock. Thanks though." Kim's heart started beating faster again and she got nervous. She looked down at her finished plate of food and felt Adam take her hand into his underneath the table. "Umm...I don't exactly know how to start this. You guys are gonna have to help me with a lot of it, though," she said looking at Adam, Rocky, Trini, Aisha, and Jason. They all nodded. Kim felt Rocky put his arm around her shoulders.

Tommy glanced at Hayley and Billy, all with concern in their eyes. Something didn't feel right. Tommy felt like he was talking to a whole new person. "Go on, Kim," he said. "We're listening."

Kim looked up, hearing his voice. It was the first thing that he'd directed to her in so long. Something in his voice gave her the strength to go on, the courage to face whatever inner fear she felt. Somehow she knew that he would understand. "I got into an accident," she said slowly and softly. "It was when you guys had your Zeo powers. I think Billy had already gone to Aquitar for a bit. It was around the time the zords were acting up." She took a deep breath. "Anyway, when I moved down to Florida, the coaches, everyone said that I was going to be the next big thing at the Pan-Globals. They foresaw a long career of gymnastics and endorsements for me. But, during a workout, I pulled my legs too fast and landed wrong."

"You hurt your legs? Or your ankles?" asked Billy. "Your spine, even?"

"Umm, almost. More like my head and my neck."

Hayley gasped. "Were you alright?"

Kim shook her head. "I was doing really bad."

"Trini and I flew down to Florida. She was in and out of consciousness for about three days," added Jason.

Tommy's head snapped towards Jason. "You knew? You knew and didn't tell me?"

Kim held up her hand. She shook her head. "Don't blame him, Tommy. Don't blame Trini, Aisha, Rocky, or Adam. I made them swear to me that they wouldn't tell you or anybody else other than us. My parents don't even know. Not even to this day."

"Kim..." Tommy looked at her. She dropped her gaze when she knew he was looking at her.

"Anyway," Kim continued. "About a week after the accident, I sent you the letter, Tommy." Kim's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry." Her voice broke. "I didn't know what to do. I didn't want you to abandon the world. I didn't want you to worry." She looked up at him, tears finally falling from her face. "I was so lost." Adam rubbed her back again. He handed her a napkin to wipe her eyes.

"Kim..." started Tommy. "I wish you called me. I would've wanted to be there."

"Me too, Kim," added Billy.

Kim shook her head, wiping her tears before continuing on. "I was so lost. I felt...I don't even know how I could explain it. I fell into this deep, deep depression. I didn't want Trini or Jason or Aisha to take care of me. They shouldn't be taking care of me when it was my fault. It was my fault that I left Angel Grove, that I broke up with you, Tommy, and why I no longer wanted to do gymnastics.

"Why did you break up with me, Kim?"

Kim took a deep breath. "You could stop, you know," Adam said quietly. "You don't have to--"

Kim shook her head again. "No, I want too." Kim looked at Tommy and then back down at her plate.

"We probably shouldn't be here for this," Rocky whispered to Aisha awkwardly because his arm was around Kim.

Aisha nodded. "But better than getting no story from Kim later on," she whispered back.

"I didn't deserve you, Tommy," she said, almost whispering. She didn't even noticed that she was surrounded by all her friends and one person that she had just met. "You should've had someone who was there. We barely even got so say hi to each other. It was always goodbye."

Tommy's heart sank when he recognized the song that Kim had sang earlier. He remembered how she looked, so vulnerable, so hurt. "Just hearing your voice once a day was fine for me."

"Once a day, once a week, once a month, once every so often. That's what it turned to. And it wasn't fine for me. And everytime I heard from you or one of the guys, it was always about some fight that you guys did. Rita's father came to town. You guys got new powers. I wasn't there. I wanted to be, but I wasn't. I wished that I hadn't given up my powers."

"You shouldn't have--"

"Stop, Tommy. I know I shouldn't have felt like that. I should've called you guys more often, whatever. It's all in the past, anyway. And besides," Kim said looking at Tommy. "You had someone there who wanted you. Who could be there for you because I wasn't."

"Who are you--"

"Kat. I knew she wanted you from the day she saw you."

"Kim, she never--"

"And then when Jason dragged me back to Angel Grove, you two were together. You were together when Jason was gold."

"When I saw you--"

"But, no, whatever. It's in the past, right?"

"Does that mean that you're over me?"

Kim paused. "Does it matter?"

"Gosh, where's our server? Been gone a mighty long time. I think I'm quite ready for that chocolate molten cake," Rocky said, trying to break the tension that was quickly filling the air.

"Aisha moved to Florida," Kim continued, her voice growing stronger with every word. "And so did Rocky and Adam. There was a problem with my retina and I had surgery. It's okay now, but anything that may hit my eye, depending on the pressure, may cause it to tear or pop."

"So that's why you cover it all the time," Zack said.

"Well...yeah. The lights, the stage lights and the camera lights sometimes make it ache when they flash it too brightly. And I just don't really like the publicity sometimes. I mean, when we were rangers, the town and the world was so in love with us."

"Yeah, remember Power Rangers' Day?" said Billy.

Kim nodded. "Yeah. But you know, those were the ranger and we were us. Two separate identities, even though we were really one. I don't want to be recognized. It's just better like that. Could you imagine what would've happened if Angel Grove knew our identities?"

Zack nodded. "I get you. That's why I preferred to be behind the cameras than in front."

Jason nodded also. "TJ said that they could barely go anywhere in public in Angel Grove without creating a mob scene."

"There she is. There's no way she's cheating me out of my molten," said Rocky, standing up.

"Get two," said Aisha.

"And extra spoons," added Trini. "And extra scoops of ice cream." Rocky nodded and rubbed Kim's shoulders before walking off.

"I started writing and playing my guitar, again," continued Kim.

"Again? I thought--" said Tommy before getting interrupted.

Kim shook her head. "I stopped after the accident." She looked around and continued her story. "I got a meeting with some record executives who were visiting Florida. I got a deal and asked Adam to be my manager." She elbowed him softly. "He's helped me a lot with my music." Adam smiled at her.

"They're musically inclined with one another," added Aisha.

"Kim..." started Billy. "I..."

Rocky sat down next to her again. "They're coming!"

Kim shook her head at Rocky and then looked at Billy. "You guys don't have to say anything. It's not your fault. I just had to get it off my chest. Something I had to do, you know. I'm sorry." She looked at Tommy. They held each other's gaze for a few seconds.

"Still," continued Tommy. "I wish you called me to let me know--"

"It's okay." Kim looked around and gave a small smile to everyone around. "I'm sorry I didn't call you guys. I just...I didn't want to worry you. But it's alright. It really is."

Jason smiled at her. So many years of depression and pain and Kim seemed to be coming around full circle.

Kim exhaled and looked at Hayley. "So, how did you come to know..." She looked at Tommy and Billy on either side of Hayley.

Hayley looked a little surprised at being spoken to by Kimberly. "Um, well, Tommy and I met in grad school."

"She was the brains behind the Dino Rangers," Tommy added, still looking at Kim.

"And Billy and I met when he moved back to Earth. We started dating almost a year ago."

"Two chocolate molten cakes. And here are some extra spoons." After the server put the two plates down, Rocky immediately grabbed one and pulled it toward himself. "This one's mine. That's for you guys." He pointed to the other one. Aisha and Trini both hit Rocky as they reached for spoons.

"Whatever, Rock," said Kim. She picked up a spoon and cracked the chocolate shell on "Rocky's" cake.

Rocky looked horrified. "Kim, that's my favorite part! You always take that happiness away from me!"

She laughed. "I know." Then she scooped up a big piece of Rocky's cake while he looked more and more horrified. "Help yourself, guys," she said to Billy, Hayley, Tommy, and Zack, the only ones who have not grabbed a spoon. "To this one, preferably," she pointed to Rocky's. He glared at her and began taking big scoops of the ice cream and the cake.

Zack, Billy, and Hayley reached for a spoon, while Tommy sat there, staring at Kim. There was no doubt about it, but he missed her. He missed hanging out with her. He saw the closeness between her, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Trini, and Jason. And he was kind of jealous about it. He wnated to have been the one to help Kim after her accident, after her depression. He wanted to be the one who was scolding Kim for cracking the shell on his cake. He wanted to be the one who helped Kim out with her music career. But he wasn't there. Because she didn't want him to be. 'Well, at least she's happy now,' he thought as he watched Adam casually drape his arm around Kim. She looked back at him and smiled as he whispered to her. 'I just wish it was with me.'

"Hey, you okay?" Adam whispered to Kim, leaning close to her.

She looked up at him, smiling. "Yeah, I really think so."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Seriously. No lie. I think I got over my initial shock of seeing him."

"Alright, then." Adam smiled at Kim as they softly knocked heads with one another.

"I need to use the bathroom," Kim announced. "I'll be back." She stood up.

"I need to go too," added Aisha.

"Me too," said Hayley and Trini in unison.

"What is it with girls and always having to use the bathroom together?" Zack wondered aloud.

"Shut up," said Kim, Aisha, Trini, Rocky, Adam, and Jason together.

"We learned out lesson from saying that all the time," Adam said, answering the blank looks on Billy, Tommy, and Zack's faces.

* * *

"Well, that was awkward," Kim said as the girls walked into the restroom. Hayley headed towards the stalls, having to actually need to use the restroom. "I wish I could've said, 'alright, those in Florida, let's break.' " 

Trini pointed to the stall where Hayley was. She glared at Kim with wide eyes. Kim shrugged. "It was awkward, though," agreed Aisha. "Not really a conversation you want to have in public."

"Exactly," Kim said. "I have to hand it to Rocky, though. He did try to make it lighter."

Aisha laughed. "Even if it were for his own personal benefit." The girls laughed again. "But I have to hand it to you, Kim. You did good."

Kim gave her a little smile. "Thanks. I was just not sure if I was ready to see him after so long. And I miss Billy and Zack, too, but at least with them I don't have that same history as I do with Tommy. I think I would've been fine if it were just Zack. Looks like Billy's been in Tommy's life a little bit longer."

"You were fine with all of them, Kim," Trini said. "They are all your friends. It wouldn't have been right to keep it from them. It wasn't right to keep it from them before." Kim just glared at her, hearing this argument over and over. They heard the toilet flush and Hayley walked out, heading towards the sinks. The girls moved out of the way to let her through.

"Kira talks about you, a lot," Kim said to Hayley. "Said you were the smartest person she knew and made the best smoothies she's ever had."

"Thanks. She speaks highly of you, too." Hayley grabbed some paper towels. She looked at Kim and smiled. "You and Adam make a very cute couple."

Kim looked disgusted. "Ew. He's my brother." Hayley glanced back at her after looking at herself in the mirror. "I know we're close and we may look like we're together because of how much time we spend with each other, but no. Ew. Adam's my brother. He's dating one of Aisha's co-workers, Amy."

Hayley smiled. "He still loves you, you know." Hayley moved in front of her. "I don't think he ever stopped." Kim looked at her, tears forming in her eyes. "And I think you still love him, too." She walked towards the door, about to open it. "He thinks the two of you are together." She walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

When Kim, Aisha, and Trini returned to the table, they saw all the plates empty and the guys and Hayley were chatting to each other. Hayley gave Kim a smile as she returned to her seat, which Kim tried to return. 

"I'm really tired," Kim said, forcing a yawn. She looked at Adam.

"The server's grabbing the check right now," he said.

Kim nodded and pulled out her card as the server came back. She stuck her card in, not looking at the amount. A chorus of "thank you's" echoed around the table. "Don't worry about it," Kim said as she smiled at them.

As soon as the server returned, Kim left a big tip and everyone stood to leave. They all exited the restaurant, making small talk with one another.

"It was fantastic seeing you all, again," Billy said, giving Trini and Aisha a hug. "How long will you all be in town?"

"I'm leaving in a couple of days," answered Trini. "Everyone else is here for the rest of the week."

Adam nodded as he gave Billy a hug. "Kira asked if it was alright if she could hang out with her friends for the rest of this week. I figured it would've been a good break for all of us."

"Yeah, who knew that we'd see each other again," said Aisha.

"We have to hang out tomorrow," said Zack. "I'll take the day off and we should head up to Angel Grove or something. I miss you guys."

"Yeah, you got my number, right?" asked Trini.

Zack nodded. "Yeah, I got yours and Adam's. What about the rest of you guys?"

"Call Trini, we'll be with her," said Rocky. "And Adam's got Kim." Tommy glanced at Kim and Adam standing next to each other.

"Yeah, and besides, who knows where Rock's phone'll be when you call him," said Jason. Everyone laughed.

"Cool, you in, Tommy? Billy? Hayley?" Zack asked.

"Sure," answered Billy. He looked at Hayley, who nodded.

"Uh, yeah, I'm in," answered Tommy.

"Cool, I'll call everyone in the morning," said Zack. "It was great seeing you all again."

* * *

"Wow, what an awkward night, huh?" said Adam. He buckled his seatbelt as Kim settled in next to him. 

"Yeah." She closed the door. "I can't wait for tomorrow," she said sarcastically.

"You should seriously talk to him, though. Just the two of you. Without us around. Clear some stuff up."

Kim nodded, absently. "Yeah, that's what Trini and Aisha said I should do. I forgot that you guys were even there."

"Cuz you should. And I could tell." Adam glanced at Kim. "What's up?"

"Hayley said something in the bathroom. Well, she said a couple things."

"What are they?"

"First of all, she and Tommy...and probably Billy, too then, thought we were together."

Adam snorted. He laughed. "I hope you corrected them. That's disgusting."

"Yeah, I told Hayley. So, hopefully she tells him."

Adam looked at her with raised eyebrows. "You know you should be the one to tell him." Kim looked skeptical. "Seriously. I think Tommy still loves you. You could tell the way he was staring at you. And how awkward it was tonight. If you two were really over each other, the night would've been a breeze."

Kim furrowed her brow. "That's what Hayley said," she said slowly.

* * *

"They are together, aren't they?" Tommy said sadly. Billy glanced between Hayley and Tommy. 

Hayley didn't say a word, she merely smiled and looked out the window.

* * *

Hope you liked that! And I think you could all tell how much I go to Chili's. One of my best friends' favorite thing to do is crack that chocolate shell and my other friends and I always try to get to it before he can. 


	11. When I Talk To You

Here's the new chapter! Thanks again for all the reviews!

* * *

_"I thought that from this heartache  
I could escape  
But I fronted long enough to know  
And today  
I'm officially missing you"_

"Morning Kim," Jason said as he walked up behind her.

Kim looked up from her guitar, sitting on the balcony of her hotel suite. "Hey Jay."

"Haven't heard that song in a while."

Kim nodded. "Haven't played it in a while."

"You get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah, a little. I was kinda nervous about today."

"Zack called already. He wants to ride up to Angel Grove with us. We'll all be able to fit in Adam's. He said the others'll meet us up there. Billy said Ernie's back and we'll all meet at the youth center in a few hours."

Kim nodded. "I guess I'll go shower then."

"Don't sound so excited."

Kim rolled her eyes and walked inside.

* * *

"What should I wear?" Tommy asked in exasperation. Hayley and Billy rolled their eyes. They waited as Tommy continued to talk to himself. "Black? Red? White? Green?" 

"Hurry up and pick, Tommy," said Hayley. "We're going to be late." She glared at Tommy. "Again."

"What are we gonna talk about?"

Again, Hayley and Billy rolled their eyes. "We haven't seen them for how long? There'll be plenty to talk about."

"I hope you're right." Tommy pulled on a white button-down shirt over a black tank top. "I think I'm ready now."

"Good, cuz we're taking your car," said Hayley.

* * *

"It feels like forever since I've been here," Trini said, sighing happily. She looked around as everyone piled out of the car. They all nodded, looking around as well. 

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Ernie!" exclaimed Zack. "It's been forever since I was here, too."

"Yeah," everyone agreed. They all headed toward the entrance of the youth center, except Kim who pulled her guitar from the trunk.

"Guys, I'm gonna go...think for a bit," Kim said.

"You sure?" Rocky asked. "You okay?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you guys later."

"Alright, we'll be here," said Aisha, nodding towards the youth center.

"You want any of us to come with you?" asked Jason.

Kim shook her head. "I'll be fine, I just...have some things on my mind that I have to get out." She gestured towards her guitar. She headed off, walking down a familiar path. She wanted some time to think to herself and knew that her friends wouldn't leave her alone once Tommy and the others got there.

* * *

"Ernie pretty much watched us grow up," Billy said to Hayley as they pulled into the parking lot. "He left Angel Grove a while ago, but has since moved back and bought the youth center back. It's kind of like your place." 

"How so?"

"Well, it provided us a safe place to hang out. We'd usually come here after school and on the weekends and stuff. We did almost everything here. Jason taught a few karate classes here. Zack taught a few dance classes. Kim practiced her gymnastics. And we always had something going on."

"You said Kim was different last night then you remembered her, right?"

Billy nodded. "She was always so talkative, so friendly. Then the letter came and I admit, my perception of her did change. But...the accident...I guess I could understand. I do wish that she had called, though. But she was different last night. She kind of looked like she was hiding behind the others a bit more. Like she leaned on them a bit more than I remember she used to."

"Well, that is understandable," Hayley said. "I feel sorry for her, though. I can only imagine what was going through her mind when she got into the accident." After Hayley finally met Kim, she was a completely different person than she imagined. After hearing her story, Hayley felt sympathy for her. She could tell there was a void in Kim's heart.

Billy and Hayley jumped out of Tommy's jeep while Tommy followed slowly.

"I think I'm gonna go think for a bit," said Tommy. "I'll be back."

Tommy walked off while Billy and Hayley headed inside the youth center. He wanted to be by himself, to think a bit. So much information has invaded his brain within the past 24 hours, that he needed a bit of time to wrap his head around everything.

As he walked through the park, various memories ran through his mind. He walked past where he and Kim would always go on picnics with each other, only to be interrupted by putties all the time. He saw where he and the others were briefly turned to children and were captured in a photograph. He also saw where he first met Rocky, Adam, and Aisha.

Tommy was interrupted from his thoughts as he approached another familiar place. He hadn't expected anyone else to be there and he was quite surprised when he heard the sounds of a guitar being played and a familiar voice singing along to it.

_"Remember me  
Feels like forever  
Since the days  
When we were friends  
I don't understand  
All these changes  
I'm still the same  
No need to pretend  
Where'd it go?  
Do you know?  
Maybe it just doesn't matter"_

Tommy stared at Kim as she sat by the lake with her guitar. 'She's so beautiful,' he thought. He remembered when he was losing his green ranger powers. Kim had sang him a song, one that she had written with Zack. They were at the youth center, having an indoor picnic because it was storming outside. They had just finished fighting one of Zedd's monsters, Guitardo.

_"There were times  
In the beginning  
When you were there  
When I needed most  
We'd sit and talk  
About the future  
And laugh about  
Us getting old  
Do you know  
How it feels  
I hope that you know that it matters"_

Tommy cleared his throat. Kim jumped, unaware that she had company. She looked up at him, surprised. They didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"You mind if I join you?" Tommy finally asked.

Kim gestured next to her. "It's a free country."

Tommy sat down next to Kim. They both looked off, toward the lake.

"Tommy..." Kim said after a while. Tommy looked at her while she still gazed out on the lake. "Adam and I aren't dating. He's just helped me through a really bad time of my life. They all did."

Tommy exhaled. "I didn't think--"

"Yeah, right." Kim looked at him in the eye and smiled. "I'm sorry, Tommy. For everything."

She said it with such sincerity and truth in her eyes that in that moment, he let go of every bit of anger, hate, disappointment, and every other negative thing that he associated with Kim since the letter. "It's okay, Kim." She looked at him with wide eyes. "It really is."

"But...you must hate me."

Tommy shook his head. "I can't hate you, Kim. I just..."

"...hated what I did," Kim finished.

Tommy nodded. "It just...it hurts that you didn't trust me to tell me. I would've given up everything for you, Kim."

Kim shook her head. "I didn't want you, too. You were still...fighting...and I didn't want to add to everything upon that."

"But what about the others? You told them." Kim looked down. Tommy immediately regretted the accusatory tone in his voice. He wanted Kim to look at him again.

"My coach called Jason when I got into the accident. He was listed as my emergency contact. He called Trini and they stayed in Florida with me for awhile." Kim looked back at Tommy. "They both eventually moved there after high school. Aisha got in touch when she moved to Africa. She somehow found my number and called me out of the blue. And she told me that you and Kat were getting closer." Tommy was about to say something when Kim silenced him with a look. "Trini called her after the accident. She moved to Florida shortly afterwards." Kim took a deep breath and set her guitar down. "When Jason dragged me back to Angel Grove during the whole Divatox thing, Rocky knew something was wrong. I didn't tell him and neither did Aisha. He found out when he visited me after giving up his powers. Not long after I ran from Angel Grove after the karate tournament. And Adam...he went down to Florida to visit Rocky and the others...and he stayed. Please don't be mad at them. I made them swear not to tell."

Tommy nodded, reaching for her hand. She slowly let him take it into hers. "I'm sorry, too. I should've called after the letter. I should've done something."

Kim gave him a small smile. "It's okay, Tommy."

"Yeah. It's okay, Kim. Everything is, right?"

"Even us?"

"Especially us." Kim's smile grew. "I miss us."

Kim took a deep breath. "I miss us, too. That letter was the single, most biggest mistake of my life. I should've called you after the accident."

Tommy smiled at her. "It's alright, don't worry about it." The two of them were silent for a couple minutes. "The guys are pretty overprotective of you."

Kim nodded. "Hayley was the one who told me. About Adam, I mean." Tommy furrowed his brow, making a mental note to yell at Hayley later. Kim laughed, recognizing his expression. "Don't blame Hayley. If it wasn't for her, you would still think that he and I were together."

"I didn't think that." Kim looked at Tommy, playfully. "Okay, maybe I did, just a little bit." Tommy smiled. "You're a great singer."

"Thanks. I can't believe you're a doctor. And a science teacher."

Tommy laughed. "Billy said the same." Kim and Tommy both stared out onto the lake again, each one not forgetting that they were currently holding hands. "So you gave up gymnastics, huh?"

Kim looked down, trying to pull her hand away. Tommy sensed that this was a sensitive subject and he wasn't sure whether or not he should wait for Kim to answer. He didn't let go of her hand.

"I couldn't do it anymore."

"Why not? Remember when you wanted to quit before moving to Florida?"

"I know I got hurt then, too. But this was more serious."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It just was. I was hurting inside and out. And I was hospitalized for longer..."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, Tommy. It's not your fault."

"Do you ever think about not giving up gymnastics?"

"Sometimes. I just...I think I'm scared of doing it again. I haven't been on a beam in years. I haven't even tried since back then."

"Is that why you're over here avoiding the youth center?"

"Well, why are you here avoiding the youth center?"

Tommy shrugged. "You should try it again." Kim looked doubtful. "You should. And if you fall, just get back up again." Kim looked scared. "Did you fall off the beam?"

"No...it was the bars."

"So why don't you just try the beam again? You don't have to do anything difficult, just walk on it a couple times." Kim looked down. "Hey, I'll be there to catch you if you fall."

Kim sighed. "What is this, Tommy? What...what are you doing? What are we?"

Tommy furrowed his brow. "Are you trying to change the subject?"

Kim smiled. "Yeah. But I would like to know."

Tommy shrugged. "What would you like to be?"

"Tommy...it's been so long. We don't even know each other anymore."

"So we'll get to know each other again."

"I don't know..."

"We don't have to get back together, Kim. I just want you back in my life. I saw how close you are to the others. You guys finished each other's sentences. Answered each other's questions before they were finished being asked. We used to be like that."

Kim nodded. She looked out onto the lake again and took a deep breath. "There's never been anybody but you, Tommy. I...I never really got over you. And...I miss you..."

Tommy let out a breath. "I never got over you, either." He rubbed her back and pulled her close. She reluctantly allowed him to. "So...do...you...want to get back together?" he finished quickly.

Kim looked up at him and smiled. "Do you think that's really the solution?"

"What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. So what are you afraid of?"

Kim took her time answering. "I'm afraid of hurting you again. I'm afraid of being jealous again. I'm afraid of...everything with you, I think..."

"Kim...Kat never meant anything to me. It's always been you. Only you. I haven't even spoken to her since we gave up the power."

"Well, we haven't spoken since the letter."

"But we're talking now."

"I don't know...let's just take it slow, I guess. I want to get to know you all over again. We've both changed so much."

"Okay."

They were both silent for a couple minutes. Kim looked at Tommy, memorizing it all over again. "What are you thinking about?"

Tommy looked back at her, still deep in thought. "Why didn't you faint when you saw me? You usually do."

Kimberly started laughing. "I don't faint every single time I see you."

"Well, three times out of four, you usually do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Tommy. I win at this game all the time. Remember that? And no, I don't."

Tommy laughed. "You do. When you found out I was the white ranger..."

"I was surprised!"

"When you went back in time..."

"Well, what would you do if you were sent back in time?"

"I wouldn't faint, that's for sure."

They both started laughing. "I don't know...I guess I was still scared. It's a lot easier to faint when you're surprised and happy."

"You weren't happy to see me?"

"Stop it, Tommy, of course I was." Kim thought for a second. "Well, at the time, no, I wasn't. But I can't remember why anymore." Tommy smiled at her. "So why'd you cut your hair?"

Tommy laughed. "It was time for a change."

"Okay," Kim nodded. "So, what's the real reason?"

"That is the real reason." Kim snorted. "Okay. It kept getting on fire when I was in college. During my labs and stuff. My professor made me cut it off."

Kim started laughing. "I guess we should head back now," she said between breaths. "If I'm out too long, they'll probably send out a search party."

"That overprotective, huh?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Tommy smiled at her as he grabbed her hands to pull her up. "Me neither. They took good care of you when I wasn't there."

* * *

Back at Ernie's, Hayley and the other former rangers kept laughing over the stories they were entertaining each other with. Most of it were from when they were rangers. 

"Oh, and right there," Aisha pointed, "is where Kim got sent back to 1880."

"Zedd picked on her a lot," said Billy. Hayley laughed. "No, really, he did."

Everyone looked up as they noticed Kim and Tommy walking in together. They were all silent in surprise as they each took a seat at the table. "Well," continued Billy, "Zedd tried to make Kim his queen of darkness."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kim asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"You and Zedd," Rocky said with a smile. He took a sip of his smoothie. "We've been going down memory lane."

"So why the talk of me and Zedd? That's disgusting."

"Well, you and Zedd take up a lot of time. And we got stuck in one of her books once," Rocky said to the rest of the group. "Because of him."

"Alright, not funny guys." Everyone laughed again. "I thought you said Ernie was back. Where is he?"

Billy nodded toward the counter. "He's in the back, I think."

"I'll be back." Kim walked to the counter and hung around for a bit. "Hey Ernie!" she said to the guy coming out of the back.

"Kimberly! Great to see you again!"

"Thanks. It's good to see you, too."

"Smoothie?" Kim nodded. "Same? It's on the house."

"Thanks, Ernie."

He looked toward the beam. "Still there. I miss seeing you on that thing."

Kim followed his gaze. "Yeah..." she said softly.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Kim walked back to her friends, her gaze still on the beam. She sat down, listening to the others talk about old monsters they fought.

"Hey, you okay?" Aisha asked quietly.

"Yeah," Kim answered.

"What happened with..." Aisha glanced at Tommy.

"We talked," Kim said quietly. "I think we're okay. I'm fine."

"Alright, girl." Aisha squeezed her arm.

"I think..." Kim said, aloud. "...I'm gonna go try the beam for a bit."

"Really?" asked Trini, Rocky, Aisha, and Jason, surprised.

"You sure?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, just a couple of walks on it."

"You want a spot?" asked Tommy.

"Uh...sure." Kim and Tommy stood up and walked toward the beam.

"They're gonna be talking about us, aren't they?"

"Of course, they are. Do you expect anything less?" Kim said as she laughed.

-

"Alright, what just happened again?" Zack asked. "Yesterday, they were barely speaking and now he's her spotter?"

"I think the more important thing is that Kim is actually going near a beam," said Jason. "She steered clear of everything gymnastics after the accident. She wouldn't even go near the mats."

"Tommy must've said something to her," said Aisha.

"When?" asked Rocky.

"When they were outside. Kim said they talked."

"Well, finally," said Jason. Trini grinned in agreement.

"I wonder what happened out there," said Adam. "We've been trying for years to get Kim back on the beam. And to talk to Tommy."

Everyone nodded as they turned their attention toward the two down at the beam.

"You ready?" Tommy asked.

Kim let out a breath. "Yeah." With Tommy's help, Kim got onto the beam. She took a few seconds to remember the feeling of being on the beam again. Kim took a couple of deep breaths before starting to walk. She held onto Tommy's hand as he walked alongside Kim.

"You doing okay?"

Kim nodded as she cautiously turned. She continued on down the beam, getting more comfortable with each step. When she turned a second time, she let go of Tommy's hand. He followed her as she continued to walk down the beam. When she turned for a third time, Kim looked up from the beam and glanced at her friends, losing her balance. The others gasped. Tommy caught her before she completely falling off the beam.

"You want to stop?" Kim began to breathe heavy. She shook her head. Tommy helped her back onto the beam. He smiled at her. "I'm here, Kim."

Kim smiled at him and took his hand once more. Again, she walked up and down the beam, not doing any tricks, just getting used to the beam. "Thank you," she said to Tommy.

-

"I think my heart is in my throat," said Trini, breathing heavily. "I just got so scared again." Trini looked over at Kim, worry in her face.

Billy looked concerned. "Her accident was that bad?" Trini nodded.

"She'll be fine," said Jason, looking at them, also. "Tommy's there."

"Think we should let them be alone?" said Aisha with a smile.

"They were already alone," said Rocky. "Besides, nobody wants the front seat to the Tommy and Kimberly reunion other than me."

"I think you need to share that front seat, Rock," said Trini.

"Or get in line," added Aisha.

Adam listened to them and laughed. "I think we're all in line for that."

"And I think I just hopped onto the Tommy and Kimberly bandwagon," added Hayley. Everyone laughed.

-

"You're doing great, Kim."

"Only cuz you're here." She smiled at him. "But...I think I'm ready to stop. It has been years."

"Alright." Tommy helped her off the beam.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

The two of them went back to the table.

"You okay, Kim?" Adam asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine."

He smiled. "Alright."

"You did great up there," Trini said with a grin.

"So, where are we going next?" asked Rocky.

"I want to see some of the places that you guys fought the monsters up here," said Hayley.

"Oh, that's like...everywhere around here," said Zack with a laugh.

"So let's head out," said Jason. "Ernie! Great seeing you again, man!"

* * *

There you go! Hope you enjoyed it! 

Songs are: "Officially Missing You" by Tamia and "When I Talk To You" by Mandy Moore.


	12. Supercouples

Here's the new chapter!

* * *

"I cannot believe I just finished my first big-time tour!" Kira said as their plane landed in Florida. 

Kim smiled at her. It's been two and a half weeks since their show in LA and she and Tommy have talked every single day since. She's also been in touch with Zack, Billy, and Hayley a lot more, emailing each of them a few times a week since seeing them and talking on the phone with them, also. She thought about when she said goodbye to them in Reefside. They had gone there to see Tommy's version of the Command Center and Hayley's cafe. Tommy walked Kim around Reefside, showing her the high school and the museum where Kira, Conner, and Ethan found the gems. Trini didn't get to see Reefside, so everyone took a lot of pictures to show her.

The rest of Kim's friends, flying into Florida from Reefside, also made the same promise to themselves that Kim had made: to stay in touch with the others. She thought back to that day they all spent in Angel Grove. They showed Hayley some of the sites where they fought monsters and even went back to the ruins of the Command Center. 'That was probably the hardest thing about going back there,' she thought. She and Tommy agreed to take things slow, although they both knew that eventually they would be serious with each other, each secretly hoping that it would be sooner than later.

"You did great," said Adam, not looking up from his Blackberry. "Hey Kim, have you checked your emails, yet?"

"No," she answered. "I'm not addicted to it like you are."

Adam glared at her. "Zack just got a script for a tv show in. He wants you to write the theme song for it."

Kim nodded. "Sure, that's fine. Did he tell you what the it's about?"

"Yeah."

Kim and Kira looked at each other and then at him. "Are you gonna tell me what it's about?" Kira laughed.

Adam held up a finger, silencing them as he continued to read. He started to laugh out loud. "I don't believe this."

"What?" Kim and Kira asked.

"They're doing a show on the power rangers." Kim and Kira burst out laughing. "And Zack's studio is supervising the whole thing. Zack's going to be producing a tv show on the Power Rangers! They were about to make it into a movie, but the studio decided on a television series instead. Hey, get this. The setting is in 'Halo Grove!'"

"Wait, as in Angel?"

Adam nodded. The three of them continued to laugh as they got their things together. They spent the last couple of weeks telling each other their experiences as rangers. Kira told them that she had seen a picture of the old rangers before, when Tommy was still green. She also told them about when they got stuck in a comic book, while Kim related that story with when they got stuck in the storybook.

"We once saw this Japanese tv show of the power rangers. Of us, actually," said Kira. "Dino Rangers. Conner didn't seem to like it so much, but then he wrote a paper on it afterwards."

Adam and Kim laughed. They pulled their things together as they began to walk off the plane.

* * *

"See you later, Kir!" Adam said. 

Kira waved to them. Her parents and a few of her cousins were visiting Florida. Trini got them tickets to Disney World and Kim paid for a couple of hotel suites at Downtown Disney for them. "See you Adam! Kim!" Kira got into a car with her family, who she met up with at the airport.

"Let's stop by the clinic, first," said Adam. "I want to say hi to Amy."

Kim nodded. "Alright." She got into the car with Adam and looked out the window.

"Well, that was the most interesting tour that we've ever gone on."

Kim grinned. "Yeah, it was. Very unexpected. It was fine, though."

Adam smiled. "So much changed in just two weeks." Kim looked at him, eyebrows raised. "It was fun, though." Kim nodded. "What's up? You look occupied."

Kim didn't say anything. She looked out the window and then back at Adam. "Do you think it's worth it?"

"What?"

"I don't know...all of this. Traveling all the time. Hiding my identity from the public. Being away from everyone. How do you handle leaving Amy all the time?"

Adam sighed. "We trust each other. We talk all the time. I don't know. I guess it's always the thought of her waiting there for me always got me through everything. And I was on tour with my best friend, so I was fine." Adam looked at Kim and smiled at her. "Why? Thinking of stopping everything?"

"Not exactly stopping everything. But doing more of the behind-the-scenes stuff that I don't have to travel for. More writing. More producing and stuff."

"Does this have anything to do with a certain doctor of paleontology that you met up with in California a few weeks ago?" Adam smiled at her.

Kim rolled her eyes. "No."

"Are you ready to give everything up?"

Kim thought for a minute. "No. No, I don't think I am."

"Well, there you go."

"But...what about..."

"Tommy'll wait for you. He'll always wait for you. He loves you." Kim looked thoughtful. "You guys should just get past that whole 'let's take it slow' thing and get into a real relationship with him. It's not like you want anybody else. It's not like he wants anybody else, either."

Kim sighed. "You think so?"

"Why are you afraid to get into something with him? You learned from your mistakes. And I'll be right there to tell you when you're being stupid. And Rocky'll be right there throwing your phone at the bottom of the lake to join his."

Kim laughed. "Okay...just help me, alright?"

"Of course, Kim. We'll all be there. You guys are our Romeo and Juliet." Kim's face looked horrified. "Okay, bad comparison." He thought for a bit. "Aladdin and Jasmine?"

Kim didn't like that one either. "I'm no princess and he's no street rat."

"Shrek and Fiona?"

"Are you calling us ogres?"

Adam laughed. "Anakin and Padme."

"You kidding me?"

"Luke and Laura."

"Seriously, Adam? I don't even watch that show."

"Hey, Amy does. And they're her favorite couple."

"Cory and Topanga." Kim furrowed her brow. "Ross and Rachel. Chandler and Monica. "

"You could stop."

"Jack and Rose. Luke and Lorelai. I'm on a roll here." He laughed. "Tristan and Isolde. Ken and Barbie. Sonny and Cher. Tony and Maria. Noah and Allie. Johnny and Baby."

Kim even started laughing. "Stop."

"Bonnie and Clyde. Beauty and the Beast. Zack and Kelly. Jessie and Slater. Homer and Marge. Will and Grace."

"Will and Grace? That's more you and I, buddy."

Adam cocked his head and rolled his eyes. "Alright. You guys are our Tommy and Kim. And that's already a story in itself." He smiled. "You want to wait in the car? I'm just gonna say hi."

Kim nodded while Adam ran into the clinic. She looked at her phone, checking her messages. She grinned at Tommy's latest text message. "_Hey Beautiful. Hope your ride was fine. I miss you."_ She was about to reply when Adam jumped in the car.

"See, told you I'd be quick."

"Was 'Sha there?"

Adam shook his head. "And somebody just brought in a constipated dog. I had to get out of there."

Kim wrinkled her nose and laughed. "Shall I call the others now?"

Adam nodded. "Almost forgot to."

* * *

Aisha clapped her hands for attention. "Kim and Adam are on their way. That was Kim. They're leaving the clinic. They'll be here in about ten minutes." 

"Wait, that was Kim?" asked Billy. "Does she know?"

Trini shook her head. "She usually calls us to let us know when she's gotten in from the airport. She made us stop picking her up at the airport."

Billy nodded. "Oh, okay, then."

"So you guys need to hide!" exclaimed Rocky. "Get in the closet, now."

"If we're the surprise, then why are you guys going to be yelling it when she gets in?" asked Zack, walking into the coat closet, reluctantly.

"Because," began Jason. "Kim expects us to be here. She doesn't expect the party, though. Even though she does expect the food. We're only six people, but we six can sure eat a lot. Especially with the bottomless stomach over there."

"Hey, Kim rivals me in that," Rocky protested.

"And then we have an extra four people," continued Jason.

"What's the point of this conversation?" asked Trini. Hayley smiled and shrugged.

"Just get in the closet!" Rocky said, pushing all of them towards the coat closet.

* * *

"So, when's the next time we're headed out to California?" 

Adam shrugged. "When do you want to go back out there?"

"I don't know..."

Adam rolled his eyes. "So why'd you ask?" Kim shrugged. "You call Tommy, yet?" Kim shook her head. "When you gonna call him?" Kim shrugged again. Adam laughed. "Hurry up and call him."

"I'll call him when I get home."

"Okay, fine then. Fiona." Adam laughed again.

Kim gently hit him across the arm. "Shut up."

"Would you prefer--"

"None of them."

"Come on...what about Arwen and Aragorn? Robin Hood and Maid Marian. Lois Lane and Clark Kent. Buffy and Angel. Jamie and Landon. Bo and Hope."

"Stop!"

"Allan and Monica. Dylan and Brenda. Derek and Meredith. Christina and Burke."

"You watch too much tv. And too many movies."

Adam laughed again. He unbuckled his seat belt after pulling into the driveway of Kim's house. Not surprisingly, Aisha's and Jason's cars were there, which probably meant that Rocky and Trini were there also. "Come on, we'll get everything later. I feel like Rocky."

"Hungry?"

Kim and Adam laughed as they made their way to the front door. Kim fumbled with her keys, trying to find the right one. She finally opened the door and everything was quiet. "Guys? Where are you?" she called as she threw her purse down on the couch and headed for the kitchen. "Pizza sound good, Adam?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"SURPRISE!"

Kim jumped, taken aback. It took her a moment for everything to sink in. "What? Why...I don't get it." She looked at Aisha, standing in front of her. "Is it my birthday and I don't know it?"

"No, girl, welcome back," Aisha said, moving forward to give Kim a hug. "We just thought it'd be fun to have a little welcome home party for the two of you."

"You never did before..." Kim looked confused.

"Well, we wanted to this time."

"Thanks," said Adam. He gave Aisha a quick hug and looked at Rocky. "Where's the food?" Rocky pointed down towards the table. "Thanks."

Kim laughed. "Thanks guys." She moved to the coat closet and opened it to put her sweater in there. Kim felt something grab her and she jumped again and yelped. "What are you doing here?" She threw her arms around Tommy.

"Don't forget about us," Billy said, pushing his way aside Kim and Tommy.

Kim looked at her, amusement on her face. "Why were you two--"

"Four," said Hayley and Zack, walking out at the same time.

Kim looked like she was about to laugh. "Why were you four hiding in the closet?"

"Oh," said Hayley. "Wait."

"Surprise!" The four of them said with not much enthusiasm.

Kim started laughing. "Thanks, I guess."

"Hey, we would've had more energy if we weren't waiting in there for so long," protested Zack.

"I didn't know they were going to take that long," Aisha argued.

"Sorry, we were in the middle of arguing about something," Kim said.

"Your closet's big, Kim, but not big enough for four grown adults to hide in there for more than ten minutes."

Kim laughed. "Sorry. I am glad to see you though." She let go of Tommy and moved to hug Billy, Zack, and Hayley.

Kim hugged Hayley a bit longer than she did the other two. When they got to Reefside and she saw how much Hayley helped Tommy out, she realized how close the two of them were. Not unlike her and Adam, her and Rocky, and her and Jason. Hayley took her aside and told Kim about what she thought of her before they met and how her perception has changed. She thought Kim was a strong individual, albeit with her own faults that Kim has owned up to. _'A little too much,' Hayley had said._ Kim was glad, of course, because she didn't want to be on the wrong side of one of Tommy's close friends. She was surprised, but happy that Hayley was so honest with her. Hayley apologized profusely, but Kim didn't hear none of it. _'You actually reacted the way I wanted Tommy and the others to react. I didn't want them to like me,' _she told Hayley. _'Well, I don't think they ever stopped. And I could see why. Deep down, they always loved you. You're a great person, Kim.' _

"Well, let's get this party started!" exclaimed Zack. He went toward Kim's stereo and put some music in. Everybody grabbed a paper plate and gathered around the table.

"Grab a piece of chicken before Rocky gets it all!" yelled Jason.

"Hey," Rocky protested. "Adam got food before I did tonight." Everyone laughed.

"I was hungry!" Adam said, grumpily. He pushed his way in front of Rocky, who promptly pushed him out of the way.

"Wait your turn, we did."

Adam rolled his eyes and stepped back. "Whatever, Rock."

"So, what do you think?" Kim asked Tommy, gesturing around the house.

Tommy followed her gaze. "It's nice. Aisha showed us around earlier. It's big."

"I wanted them all to stay with me. Which they do, most of the time. They all have their own places down here, too." Kim looked up at him. "When did you guys get here anyway?"

"We flew in late last night. Got in around midnight."

"I can't believe you guys kept it a secret. I wondered why they yelled surprise."

Tommy laughed. "We did, too. And why we had to get in the closet."

"Why was that?"

Tommy shrugged. "Who knows? It was Rocky's idea."

"Ah. Then of course you would've had to." Kim laughed. "Here, grab some of this." She picked up a spoonful of spinach dip and put it on Tommy's plate, followed by pieces of bread. "It's the best. Aisha made it."

"Mmm, thanks." Tommy took a bite of it. "It's good, Aisha." Aisha smiled and waved at him.

"So when did you guys plan this whole trip?" Kim grabbed her food and made her way to the living room. Tommy followed her while the rest of their friends made their way to the tv room.

"About a couple hours after you two left Reefside. About the time when you and I got off the phone when you guys were on your way to San Francisco."

"Ohh," Kim nodded. "And I'm going to assume that Adam was in on it."

"Correct."

"Which explains why he's been so attached to his Blackberry lately."

Tommy laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. Did you hear about that new tv show that Zack's producing?"

Kim laughed. "Yeah, I'm gonna be working on the theme song for it. I haven't talked to him about it, yet. Adam told me about it earlier when we landed."

"How was Seattle? That was the last stop, right?"

Kim nodded. "It was good. None of it compared to the LA show, though." She smiled happily at him. "So, how'd you get time off? I thought you were on spring break for that one week?"

"I asked the principal for a favor. She agreed and let me come out here for a couple weeks. As long as I'm back well before finals."

"This same principal that you got into a fight with on the school grounds?"

"She was a different person back then. Besides, it was three years ago." Tommy laughed.

"Remind me to thank her later."

"Will do." Tommy grinned at her, taking a bite of his food. "How's Kira doing?"

"She's good. She was really excited coming back home. Seeing her like that makes me remember when I first started."

Tommy smiled. "How was that?"

"Hey, Kim?" Zack's voice echoed through the house.

"Over here, Zack," she answered. "Go through the kitchen, and turn left at the doorway up there."

"Ever get lost in this place?" Zack sat down next to Tommy. He grabbed one of the pieces of bread from his plate and dipped it in the spinach dip and ate it.

"When I first bought it. But I was always running into one of them, anyway, so..."

"Alright, well, sorry for interrupting, but Adam told me that he told you about the tv show?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah, a TV show about the Power Rangers, huh?"

Zack laughed. "Yeah. But the way I'm envisioning the show to be is to have the rangers as a secondary story. The first one will be the rangers' friendships with one another. Going through life and all that good stuff. How does that sound?"

Tommy looked at both of them and smiled. "Sounds good, man."

"Great, because I was planning on basing it on our experiences. Especially yours, bro."

"Why?"

Kim laughed. "Because you were it the longest!"

Zack nodded. "Yeah. And we were friends before the rangers and" Zack smiled at both of them, "we still are." Tommy and Kim both nodded and smiled. "And besides, most of the tv shows today have to do with so much drama and your wife is sleeping with my husband type of things, that we just wanted to change it a bit. Or they're all reality shows."

"What kind of show is this for? Who's it geared towards?" asked Kim.

"Kids," Zack answered matter-of-factly. "But you know, to give them something different."

"Kira said that they saw a tv show from Japan that featured the rangers."

"Yeah, but Kim, that was dubbed. And it was, what? At like 3 in the morning or something? Work with me, here."

"Sorry," she said, smiling. Zack waved it off. "I'll try to start coming up with some stuff, then."

"Cool, cool," he said. "That's pretty much the premise of the show. They're rangers, but they're friends first and foremost."

"How long has this show been in the works?"

"A while, now, actually. It was supposed to be a movie, but then we decided to change it to a television series. And it was supposed to feature the rangers above everything, but in light of the last couple of weeks, I decided on a change. And the other producers that I'm working with on this agreed to it. They loved the idea." Kim and Tommy smiled. "Well, I'll leave the two of you alone..." He stood up and left.

Kim rolled her eyes. She looked at Tommy. "You want to get out of here?"

"Alright, sure." He wiped his mouth.

"You finished?" Kim grabbed his plate. Tommy nodded and put his used napkin on the plate. She walked to the kitchen and threw their plates away. "Hey, you guys, we'll be back for a bit."

Tommy heard a chorus of "okay's" coming from his friends.

"You ready?" Tommy nodded and followed Kim out the door.

* * *

There you go! hope you liked it! 


	13. Memories Never Die

Thanks again for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! I really like hearing what you guys think of the story.

Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"So, where have you been since getting here?" Kim asked, manuevering her way out of the long driveway. 

"Uh, airport, Jason's, grocery store, your house," answered Tommy. "In that order."

"So, what do you want to do?"

Tommy shrugged. "You're supposed to be the tour guide." Kim looked at him. "Let's start from when you first moved here."

"Well, you've already seen the airport, right?" Kim laughed. "That was the first place that I saw."

"Alright, well, you're driving. Wherever you end up, we'll go."

"Even if it's the mall? That's the second place I went to."

Tommy laughed. "Of course."

"I'm sure Jason and Rocky want to be the ones who show you guys the dojo. And Aisha would want to be the one to show you guys the clinic." She pointed around her everywhere. "We all live in the same area." She pointed down one street. "That's Jason's. But you already know that." She smiled at him.

"Where are your favorite places to go down here? Come on Kim, I want to get to know you again." Tommy smiled at her and took her hand in his.

Kim smiled. "I know where to go. It was the only place I could think after everything that happened. The only place that reminded me of home and you."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Kim pulled into the parking lot of a park. She looked at Tommy and nodded toward the park. He followed her out of the car and they walked past the kids in the playground, the teenagers on the basketball courts, and the joggers. 

"My favorite spot is right down there." Kim pointed to a place and walked between a couple of giant rocks. She walked a bit more and settled on a giant flat one, overlooking a lake that was similar to the one in Angel Grove. She sat down and Tommy followed. "I like to come here and think."

Tommy smiled and put his arm around her. They both didn't say anything for a bit, just enjoying each other's company. "So, how did you start up in the music industry? Zack kind of interrupted earlier."

Kim laughed and leaned into him. "After the accident...well, a long time after the accident, it was a long time after Adam moved out here...I started writing and stuff. Adam was the only one that I really performed any of it for. For some reason, I just a felt a bit more comfortable with him about that. I don't know why. Probably because when I started singing it for him, he would always get on a piano or guitar, too, and play an accompaniment. I was just always nervous around the other guys." She took a breath and sighed. "Anyway, he encouraged me to keep on writing and playing. And then one day, I was sitting here by myself, under that tree over there," Kim pointed to a tree in the distance, "when some record executives overheard me. They were here with their children, I think on their way to Disney World. When they heard me, they asked for a meeting and I got a record deal. Six to seven months later, I was lucky enough to get a record out and...well, the rest is history."

"No offense, Kim," Tommy said. "I love you, but I cannot stand a couple of your songs." Kim looked at him in amusement. "Some of my students just yell your song during class. And they don't even know the words." Kim laughed. "Or even the tune."

Kim laughed some more. "Kira told me about some of the 'adventures' that you guys went on. You got stuck in your suit?"

"After I was frozen."

"And before the coma, right?"

Tommy glanced at her. "How much did Kira tell you?"

"A lot. It's been a long couple of weeks. And Kira and I usually don't run out of things to talk about. And that was before I found out she was a ranger. Much less a ranger with you."

Tommy laughed. "That coma...that coma was the weirdest thing. When I was out, I was fighting the green, white, and red rangers."

Kim smiled. "You were fighting yourself?"

"Pretty much," Tommy nodded.

Kim looked out onto the lake. She took Tommy's hand into hers. "I came here a lot after Jason started to let me go out on my own." Tommy squeezed her hand. "I found this place when I first moved here. It reminded me of home. I was really homesick, so I always came out here. When I first moved here, I was always either at practice, here, or by the phone, waiting for your phone calls."

"I'm sorry I didn't call more."

Kim shook her head. "It's okay. Everything's fine, now, right?" She looked up at him and smiled. "So, what made you guys want to come here?"

"We missed you guys." Tommy pulled Kim around him so he could stare into her eyes. "I missed you. I didn't go after you before and it took me about two seconds to realize that I didn't want to be apart from you. That week that we spent together was the best week I've had since you left Angel Grove. It took a couple hours to convince the others to come along, but I would've come with or without them. We've been apart for...how long...and I couldn't stand it. Especially after we finally got back together. So, I'm going to finish out the school year in Reefside and Principal Randall has already lined up a couple of interviews for the summer."

"What?" Tommy smiled at Kim. "Seriously?"

"Seriously, Beautiful."

"Doesn't this go under the category 'moving too fast'? What happened to us taking it slow?"

"Kim...we've been taking to slow for the past, what...ten or so years? I love you Kim, and I don't want to be apart from you anymore. Jason agreed to let me stay with him, so we won't be moving that fast. I do want to get to know you all over again."

Kim didn't say a word; she just turned away from him.

"Kim? Kim? What do you say?"

Kim turned back to him and grinned. "You know how I don't like to make it easy for you, Handsome."

Tommy smiled and cupped her face. He tilted her head upwards and both of them closed their eyes as they leaned in for the first kiss in what felt like forever.

"I love you, Tommy."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Two weeks passed by too soon," Aisha said, lying on one of the couch's in Kim's living room. "I can't believe you guys are leaving tomorrow." 

"Well, it has been a lot of fun," said Hayley. "Thanks again for the Disney World tickets, Trini."

"No problem," she answered.

"Yeah, thanks!" echoed Zack. "That was great."

Jason tapped Tommy on the back and grinned. He gave him a silent thank you. Since Kim's accident, none of them have ridden any roller coasters so she wouldn't feel left out and they had no problem staying away from the coasters for the sake of their friend. But this time, she preferred walking around the park with Tommy while the others were having the time of their lives riding all the rides.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Rocky asked.

"Well," started Trini, "we've already done the Florida things. You guys have seen the dojo and the clinic. We went to the beach. Disney World. Epcot. All that good stuff. What do you guys want to do today?"

"How about we just relax?" Tomy answered.

"There is that pool in the backyward," said Adam.

"And a grill," said Jason. "Great idea, Tommy."

"We'll go out and grab some food, then," said Kim. She stood up, followed by Hayley and Aisha. "We'll see you later, then."

* * *

About thirty minutes later, the eight of them gathered in the backyard of Kim's house, enjoying their last day together.

"Where's Amy today?" Tommy asked Adam.

"She has a surgery to do today," he answered. "I think she said someone's cat swallowed something and they have to get it out. And besides, someone," he glared at Aisha, "didn't let her off." He winked at Aisha.

She laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. "You'll see her tonight. You guys'll go on a date. She'll tell us about it, you'll tell us about it, and we'll laugh at how different your versions of the date was."

Adam rolled his eyes and ran and jumped into the pool.

-

"Last day..." Kim said, sliding into Tommy's lawn chair with him. "I'm gonna miss you."

Tommy kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna miss you, too. But it'll just be a few months."

Kim nodded. She sat there, thinking for a bit. She looked at her friends around her. Zack, Billy, Hayley, and Aisha joined Adam in the pool. Jasoon was fanning the grill, watching the hot dogs and burger patties while Rocky was hovering nearby. Kim laughed at the sight and snuggled in closer to Tommy. He gave her another kiss on top of her head. 'Life is perfect,' she thought. She was drifting off to sleep when she heard Zack calling her name.

Kim sat up and looked towards the pool. "What's up, Zack?"

He got out of the pool, wiping himself off. "Have you been writing anything for the show?"

Kim laughed. She shook her head. "I'm sorry."

Zack waved it off. "It's cool. I know it's been a busy couple of weeks." He laughed. "But if you can, I might need a demo by the end of next week."

"Well, I have been thinking about something...it's nothing new, but I've just been thinking about it since you said the show would be focused on the friendships between the rangers."

"Why don't you play it, then, Kim?" Jason called from the grills.

"Uhh...alright." Kim stood and grabbed her guitar. "You guys'll recognize it. I hope you guys like it and that it'll be okay for the show. There's nothing about the power rangers in the song, but..."

"Just play it, Kim," Zack said.

The others stopped splashing around the pool and hovered closer to the edge where Kim, Tommy, and Zack were.

"I don't believe it, guys, but I'm kind of nervous." Kim laughed.

Jason and Rocky sat down next to Zack.

Kim took a deep breath and started to strum her guitar. She looked up and smiled at Tommy. He, Jason, Zack, Trini, and Billy all glanced at each other, recognizing the chords and the tune that Kim was playing.

_"Down on the road  
We never know  
What life may hold in store"_

"The song Kim and Zack wrote for Tommy when he was losing his green ranger powers," Trini whispered to Hayley, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky.

"It was after we fought Guitardo," added Billy, whispering also.

_"Winds of change  
Will rearrange  
Our lives more than before"_

Tommy and Zack grinned at each other. Zack moved next to Kim. She smiled at him as they began singing together.

_"But you'll never stand alone, my friend  
Memories, never die  
In our hearts, they'll always live  
And never say goodbye"_

Zack grinned. "That's perfect, Kim."

"I thought it would be fitting," replied Kim. "Especially considering that it would be kind of based on our experiences and stuff. I liked that."

Zack nodded. "Well, I'll keep you guys updated." He stood up, giving Kim a kiss on the cheek. "But for now," Zack pointed down towards the pool, "I'm headed back that way." He ran and jumped into the pool, splashing the others, who promptly began splashing him back. Kim followed them after she set down her guitar and Jason walked back to the grill, followed closely by Rocky. Tommy leaned back in the lawn chair and smiled at the sight of his friends.

* * *

"Don't worry, these next few months will pass by like nothing," said Hayley. "Besides, we would never miss out on yours and Rocky's wedding!"

"Alright, girl, we'll see you soon!" she replied, returning the hug. "You guys have a safe trip." She moved on to hug Billy, Zack, and Tommy.

Kim and Tommy held hands, walking through the airport. He had already checked in and they were on their way to the security gate. "Have a safe trip. Call me when you guys land." She leaned up to kiss him. "I love you."

Tommy hugged Kim for a long time. "I love you, too, Beautiful. I'll see you soon. Real soon."

"Bye guys!" Zack called. He turned to Kim. "The theme song'll be perfect."

The four retuning to California continued to wave to their friends, as they walked through the security line. Kim, Trini, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Jason stood there until Tommy, Hayley, Billy, and Zack went through the security gate.

* * *

There you go! 


	14. Incoming!

Thanks again for the reviews! Sorry for the long break between chapters. I dislocated my shoulder and it's been pretty hard writing and typing.

Here's the new chapter. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

"You must be happy, Kim," Aisha said, pulling into Jason's driveway, with Kim in the passenger seat. 

"Of course," she answered. Kim was feeling giddy.

Aisha laughed. "It's been like ten years. I can't believe it's been that long."

"I know!" Kim looked at her friend as they got out of the car. "And then we have a month left!"

Aisha grinned. "I know. I can't wait. I guess it'll be easier to handle Rock since we've been living together, but I can't wait for the actual day."

They both walked up to the front door, but it was thrown open before they reached it. Tommy came running out, getting ready to greet Kim. They gave each other a long hug and a kiss when they finally met.

"I missed you, Beautiful."

"Yeah, well, I'll be seeing you all the time, now."

Aisha rolled her eyes at them and walked inside as they followed. "How's the moving going, guys?" she asked Jason and Rocky, who were busy lugging a bed frame up the stairs.

"It would go a lot better if Loverboy over there was helping," Jason answered.

"Especially since it's his crap," Rocky continued.

"Sorry, guys," said Tommy, sheepishly. He let go of Kim and moved to help the guys.

Aisha and Kim continued to watch as they heard a knock at the front door. The two turned around at a familiar face.

"Hey guys," Amy said, walking in. "I heard it was moving day and I wanted to come by and say hi."

"Hey Amy," everyone echoed.

"What's up?" Kim asked.

"I was getting kind of bored just sitting at home," she answered. "Adam's still in the studio with Kira, so I thought I'd come around."

"Well, we just got here," Aisha said gesturing around her.

"Kira's working on a new album?" Tommy asked. Rocky and Jason also looked at Kim when he asked this question.

Kim nodded. "She was already writing a lot of new stuff when we were out on tour. Pretty soon, she'll be headlining her own tour." She grinned proudly.

"You guys ready for a break?" asked Aisha. "How about some lunch?"

"Sure," Rocky immediately said. Jason quickly agreed. Amy followed the three to the kitchen, leaving Tommy and Kim alone together.

Kim moved to follow them, when Tommy grabbed her arm back. He kissed her and held her for a bit.

"I missed you," he whispered in her ear.

She turned to him and smiled. "I missed you too, Handsome." They kissed a bit more and they turned to follow their friends to the kitchen.

-

"So when do your interviews start, Tommy?" Jason asked as everyone piled their plates high with food.

"My first one is next week," he answered. "At that school down the street. The principal over there is friends with Randall."

"We should all get together for dinner tonight," Kim said. "Trini will be off from work, Adam'll be out of the studio, and it's one of the only nights 'Sha and Amy both have off."

Tommy looked at her in surprise. "How could you be thinking about dinner with lunch right in front of us?" Everyone laughed.

Kim shrugged. "Guess Rocko over there is rubbing off on me."

"Don't blame me, Kim," Rocky argued. Everyone laughed again.

* * *

"So, what did everyone do today?" Trini asked looking around the table. She clasped her hands together, looking at all her friends sitting in front of her. None of whom were paying the slightest bit of attention to her, with everyone wrapped up in their significant others. 

"It's a lost cause, Tri," Jason said to her.

She laughed. "I know. How was moving day?" She leaned and kissed Jason's cheek.

He nodded. "It was fine until Kim and Aisha came over. Then Tommy couldn't focus on anything else and Amy came over and the girls brought lunch. And then Tommy couldn't decide where he wanted anything and Kim was no help because she kept changing her mind every five minutes which made Tommy change his mind every five minutes."

Trini laughed again. "So how is everything now?"

Jason sighed. "Everything ended up being exactly where it started because they thought that was where everything looked best." He rolled his eyes. "Remind me not to be there when they ask for help whenever they get married and move in with each other."

"Aww. It couldn't have been that bad."

"Oh, it was bad."

"Rock doesn't seem so bothered."

"Of course, 'Sha was there. _You_ just had to go to work today." Trini laughed. "I needed you there for my sanity."

"So, tomorrow, we girls have to go to the dress fitting," Aisha announced to the group. She looked at Rocky. "And don't forget, you guys have to go to the tuxedo fitting."

Rocky rolled his eyes. "We got it under control."

* * *

Four weeks later, Aisha stormed into Kim's bedroom, waking her and possibly everyone on the street. 

"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPPOSED TO DO? YOU DON'T JUST DO THAT ONE DAY BEFORE A FREAKIN WEDDING!"

Kim opened her eyes, groggy from a date with Tommy the night before. They were celebrating his getting hired as a science teacher at the high school down the street from Jason's. Aisha pulled the covers off of Kim.

"HELP ME FIX THIS, MAID OF HONOR!"

Kim groaned and stretched her legs. She knew that whatever Aisha was yelling about, it was easily fixable. This was the eighth time in the past week that Kim was awoken by Aisha this way. Although Aisha did get smart and stopped calling Kim, going over her house to wake her up in person instead. The first time Tommy experienced this, he got a bit scared and decided to refrain from spending the night at Kim's at least until the wedding was over.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE THEY LIED!!!!!"

Kim didn't say a word as she walked to her bathroom, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She closed the door, hearing Aisha's muffled voice through the solid door.

"I'M SO GOING TO KILL THEM!!!"

Kim emerged from the bathroom, looking more awake. She took a seat on her unmade bed and Aisha followed suit, rambling at a softer voice. "So, what happened, 'Sha?"

Aisha took a deep breath. "Those stupid caterers lied to me."

"What do you mean?"

"They told me they were going to be at the reception at six and now they're saying seven!"

Kim tried to hide her amusement. This was the eighth time Aisha had come to her in the past week with some trivial problem about the wedding. "Aisha, what time does the ceremony start?"

"It starts at six. But you know how they always seem to run later, so maybe 6:15, 6:30."

"And is the ceremony at the reception place?"

Aisha rolled her eyes. "No, Kim, you know that the ceremony is at the church."

"And will you be having cocktails before dinner?"

Aisha exhaled impatiently. "Yes, Kim, you know that. You helped me set everything up!"

"So, if the ceremony starts at...six, 6:15, even, it'll last for about a half an hour to forty-five minutes. We'll be taking a crap load of pictures which will last another twenty minutes. And then we'll be on our way to the reception, with all of your guests at cocktails and we'll come in at around 7:15, 7:30...hey, maybe even 7:45 or 8 and we'll eat appetizers, have some drinks, and then dinner at like...8:30...you see where I'm going with this?"

Aisha sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just...everything..."

"Shh, no need to explain."

"Thanks." Aisha and Kim hugged. "I do have the best best friend and maid of honor, don't I?"

"Of course. If you wait a bit, I'll shower and we can spend the rest of the day getting ready for tomorrow. Manicures, pedicures, a massage, the whole thing. And we'll all be ready for the rehearsal tonight."

Aisha lied down on Kim's bed. "Thanks, Kim." She pulled out her cell phone. "I'll call the others. Tommy's picking up Hayley, Zack, and Billy today, so they'll be there tonight."

"I can't wait!" Kim yelled from the bathroom.

* * *

"Shoot, Adam, do we have to practice our speeches tonight?" Kim looked at Adam in worry. They were the only two left at their table during the rehearsal dinner. Rocky and Aisha were walking around, greeting their family and friends. Amy was off with her friends from the clinic. Billy, Hayley, and Zack were catching up with Tommy, Trini and Jason around the bar. 

Adam looked at Kim in surprise. "We have to give speeches? Why?"

Kim looked taken aback. "Uh, yeah, Adam. Best man speech, maid of honor speech. I'm gonna guess that you haven't written one yet."

"No," he whispered, frantically. "What do I say?"

"Adam, you've known those two forever. You'll know what to say."

"What are you going to say?"

"I'm not telling you what I'm going to say, you're going to steal what I'm going to say."

"I am not going to steal what you're going to say, I just need an idea."

"No, Adam."

Adam threw up his hands in exasperation and looked at his Blackberry, receiving a message.

"Gosh, Adam, can't you put that thing down for once? You better not have that on you tomorrow."

Adam looked at Kim and rolled his eyes. "It's important."

"More important than your best friends' wedding?"

"As much as I hate to say it, maybe a little bit."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Please Adam, what could be more important than your the wedding between your best friends?"

"If I tell you, you have to swear to me that you won't tell Rocky and Aisha. I could already hear the yelling. I have to leave right after the reception tomorrow night anyway. Kira's leaving with me, too. I told Amy already. I told her that Kira and I have to leave to do some recording."

Kim started to get worried. "What's going on, Adam?"

"Swear to me you won't tell. Especially those two."

"I swear."

Adam looked around before leaning in to Kim. "Well..."

-

"What do you think those two are up to?" Jason asked his friends as they stood by the bar, watching Kim and Adam.

"They're probably working on their speeches," Trini answered, glancing at Kim and Adam. "Kim's already got hers ready. She shared it with me and Amy earlier when we were at the house."

"And knowing Adam, he's probably asking Kim for pointers." Jason turned back to his friends. "You know, stealing her ideas."

The six of them laughed.

"I'm so glad to be back here," Hayley exclaimed. "Florida is such a beautiful place."

"We should head up to St. Augustine next week," said Jason. "How long are you guys sticking around?"

"I'll be here for a couple of months," said Zack. "Got a month off for vacation, then I'm sticking around a bit since we're doing open casting calls for the show."

"Have you guys found people, yet, Zack?" Billy asked.

"We have a few people in mind for the red, pink, and blue rangers. Still need to have callbacks with them. And we're still looking for people to play the yellow, black, and white rangers."

"White?" Tommy asked.

Zack nodded. "Figure you'd like that best." Tommy nodded, smiling to himself. "And, well," Zack continued, "Kim told me to put white instead of green." Everyone laughed again. "And you guys better be available because, I'm going to be needing your input on who these people are going to be."

"No problem," said Jason.

"We'll be happy to help," added Trini. She turned to Hayley. "How long are you and Billy in town for?"

"A month," she answered. "The two weeks passed by so quickly last time, that we just wanted to be around longer. Even if Rocky and Aisha won't be here for two of those weeks. Where are they going?"

"Hawaii," Tommy answered.

"And those two weeks that they won't be here, I actually got off," Trini said. "I've been working so much with the new rides and that new theme park. You guys have to come back a couple of weeks before the new park opens. We, along with our guests are allowed to walk around the park, play all the games, and ride all the rides before the general public."

"Cool, when'll that be?" Zack asked eagerly.

Trini laughed. "A couple of years."

"Well, we'll definitely come back before then."

"I think you guys have to leave first before planning your next trip out here," Jason said with a smile. "Or at least you guys had to have spent the night."

"I think you guys should come back to California and visit us," Hayley said.

"I think you're right."

"Come on, guys, I just moved out here. We have to wait a bit longer before I go back," Tommy said.

"You've been here a month, Bro. And we won't be going anywhere until they all leave." He looked at everyone around him. "How does Christmas sound?"

Everyone laughed. "It sounds perfect," Trini said.

"It sounds like it's too soon," disagreed Tommy. "Let me at least spend one Christmas out here, first."

* * *

There you go! The next chapter will have the wedding, as well as more details about the tv show. Hopefully, I'll be able to type it up, soon. Thanks for all your patience! And for those that were wondering, I haven't abandoned my other story that is featuring this couple. An update will be on its way, soon!


	15. Broadway

I'm glad I actually got to get this out. Here's the new chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it. I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Groaning again, Kim opened her eyes a little and looked around before closing them and settling down to sleep again. She heard the door to her bedroom open and footsteps ran into her room. It was shortly followed by three more sets of footsteps. Kim felt three lumps plop on her bed around her.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!!!! I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!!!!"

Kim finally opened her eyes. She threw her sheets off, forgetting her friends were lying on her bed, too. She carefully got out of bed, making sure to not step on anybody. She glanced at the clock, saying 5:56. Kim rolled her eyes.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!!!"

Kim walked into the bathroom, laughing to herself at how excited Aisha was.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!!! I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!!!"

Aisha was running around the room, waving her arms. She fell over with a thud as Kim stepped out of the bathroom. Amy, Hayley, and Trini sat up as they heard Aisha fall. She was still waving her arms around. "I'M FINE, I'M FINE!!!! IT'S OKAY!!! I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!!!!"

Laughing, Kim pulled her up. "Calm down, 'Sha. Have you eaten breakfast, yet?"

"No, I haven't. No time. Let's start with my make-up and move on to my hair. Getting dressed will probably be the hardest, but I have you guys for that. Hurry, guys, the photographer will be here in--" Aisha looked at the clock on Kim's nightstand, "six hours and the limo will be here a four hours after that."

Kim put her hands on Aisha's shoulders and gently pushed her down onto her bed. "We have enough time, 'Sha. Let's eat some breakfast, get showered. Your mother should be on her way, as well as Rocky's mom. And the hair and make-up people will be on their way." Aisha made the motion to stand again, but was promptly pushed back again by Kim. "The photographer wanted shots of you getting ready anyway, so we'll get breakfast, you'll shower, my hair and make-up people will come whenever I call. Let's just get downstairs and get some breakfast."

Recognizing defeat, Aisha sheepishly stood up. "Sorry, I just can't wait." She headed out the door, followed by her friends. Kim hung around, pressing a couple of buttons on her cell phone.

"Morning, Beautiful," Tommy said as he answered the phone. "What's up?"

"Good morning, Handsome," Kim said. "Nothing, just wanted to say hello to my favorite boyfriend."

"I better be your favorite boyfriend. All those other ones just have to settle for second."

Kim giggled. "Of course."

"How are things going over there?"

"Well, Aisha is not the basket case she's been for the past week. She just woke all of us up, wanting to get ready right now, but I think we've somewhat calmed her down. We're trying to get breakfast into her." Kim walked out of her room, down the hallway and stairs. She heard the girls trying to figure out what to eat. "How's everything with you guys?"

"Well, Rock woke all of us up at around 4:30, waving his hands around and yelling, 'I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!' We finally got tired of it and tried to shut him in the bathroom, but that just made his voice magnify twenty times louder. And then he started singing. Broadway. So we all just decided to wake up."

Kim laughed. "They so deserve each other. Aisha did the same. Minus the Broadway." She listened to her friends arguing over what to eat. "I think the girls are trying to figure out what to eat."

"Figure no more, Beautiful. Open the door."

Kim walked to the door. "Nuh-uh. Don't tell me Tommy Oliver is here, being the white knight that he always is." She opened the door and saw Tommy standing in front of her, holding a couple of bags from the local bagel shop and two large jugs of coffee from Dunkin' Donuts. He was balancing his cell phone between his ear and his shoulder. Kim laughed at the sight and grabbed the coffee. Tommy followed her into her house. "You didn't have to do this."

"I know. I wanted to." Tommy kissed her cheek. "And I could not stand hearing Rocky sing 'Get Me To The Church On Time' again."

Kim laughed again. She headed for the kitchen. "Problem solved, ladies." She put the coffee down on the table. Immediately, Hayley, Amy, and Trini grabbed mugs and started pouring.

Aisha's eyes widened. "Dunkin' Donuts? There is no way I am eating donuts on the morning of my wedding!"

Tommy followed Kim into the kitchen. "Don't worry, 'Sha. No donuts here." He held up his bag of bagels. "And I got all of your favorites, so grab one." He set down the the bags and immediately, the girls dug into it.

Aisha, however, still looked horrified. "Carbs, Tommy?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "You need something to get you through the day." She thrust a bagel in her hands. "Eat. Drink." She set a mug of coffee down in front of her. "I'm going to call Tony, Shawn, Melissa and Laurie to let them know to come on over now." She looked at Tommy. "Tony and Shawn are gonna do our make-up and Mel and Laurie are doing our hair."

"So early?" he asked. "It's not even eight, yet."

Kim looked at the clock, surprised. "I'm beginning to sound like you, 'Sha."

Aisha glared at her. "Just wait until you get married, Kim." Kim looked at Tommy uncomfortably. She laughed it off, nervously. Not that she didn't want to get married. She knew she did and she knew she wanted it to be Tommy, but she thought it was too soon to even think about. Not that it hasn't been on her mind, because it has. Especially with all the wedding preparations for Rocky and Aisha's wedding.

Tommy just smiled at the comment. "So, how are you doing , 'Sha? I know Rocky can't wait."

"Did he tell you that? Are you sure? I really don't have time to talk. Got to get ready for tonight." Aisha continued to ramble on as Tommy's eyes grew wider.

"I'm sorry I asked," he said loud enough for Kim, Amy, Hayley, and Trini to hear. They laughed.

"Kim, is everything set up at the church? The flowers and everything? What about at the reception? The place settings, the candles. Kira knows where the stage is right? She knows where to set up?" Everyone rolled their eyes. Hayley grabbed a notepad of paper and a pen nearby. She started writing. "The cocktail place is ready, too, right? The tables."

Kim took a deep breath and exhaled. "Calm down, 'Sha. Don't worry. We saw yesterday that everything's set up. All we need are the people and the food amd we'll be ready to go."

"Oh no, what if nobody comes?" she cried hysterically.

"People will come," assured Tommy, Kim, Amy, Hayley, and Trini.

"And besides," added Kim, "does it matter if no one shows up? You guys will be getting married, your closest friends will be there, what more could you want?"

Aisha sighed. "Thanks, Kim. I knew there was a reason you're the maid of honor. I do have the best best friend and maid of honor, ever."

Kim winked at her. "I was wondering when you were going to be saying that today."

Tommy's phone rang. He looked at it and opened it. "What's up, Jase?"

"Bro, where are you?" Jason's voice sounded frantic. "He's singing that song from The Phantom. Why didn't you bring me with you? Listen. Can you hear him?"

Tommy heard a loud, extremely off-key voice in the background. He started laughing. "Hang on a sec, Bro." Tommy put his phone on speaker so everyone could listen.

_"Say you love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summertime  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me...__"_

The girls and Tommy laughed out loud. "Sorry, Jase. I brought some breakfast over for the girls."

_"Think of me  
Think of me fondly when you say gooooooodbye"_

The girls grimaced as Rocky hit that high note. "And he just had to sing all the girl parts," said Trini.

"And you couldn't bring me with you!" Jason sounded angry over the phone, though he seemed on the verge of laughter.

_"It's not unusual to be loved by anyone"_

Tommy and the girls cracked up again, hearing Rocky's voice change songs. They all heard laughter coming from the other end of the phone. "He's doing the Carlton dance!" Jason was snorting between breaths. The girls and Tommy laughed even harder.

"That is something we have to see later," Trini said between breaths.

"Agreed," laughed Amy.

Aisha was wiping tears from her eyes. "I think I needed to hear that, today. I could only imagine..." Aisha started laughing again.

Kim shook her head, laughing. She leaned over against Tommy. He put his arm around Kim, leaning against her as he laughed. "I guess that's my cue to head back to the guys." He put his phone up to his mouth. "I'm heading back, Jase."

"Alright." Jason barely got his answer out, still laughing from the sight of Rocky doing the infamous Carlton dance from The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air.

"Ladies, I will see you all later." He stood up and kissed Kim. She was still laughing. Tommy walked around the kitchen, giving each of the women a kiss on the cheek. He hugged Aisha. "I'll tell Rock to save that dance for the honeymoon."

Aisha laughed. "Thanks, Tommy."

He nodded to her and everyone else. "I'll let myself out." Kim nodded, still laughing.

As soon as they heard the door shut, Aisha looked serious again. "Alright, girls we need..."

Before going into another long-winded ramble, Hayley thrust the notepad she had in front of Aisha. "I've made us a schedule."

Kim perked up. She moved next to Aisha to read it over her shoulder. "Wow, Hayles, thanks," Kim said. "You've just made this day so much more easier on me."

"On you?" Aisha exclaimed. Kim nodded.

Hayley laughed. She started pointing to the list she made. "Breakfast till 8:30. Your mother's coming around then, right?" Aisha nodded. "Kim will call Tony and everyone. We could relax for a bit. A long bit since the photographer's not coming until around noon. We'll shower around ten, eleven or so, that way the hairdressers can fix you guys up in intervals. And then we'll have the make-up done and make sure we're dressed by four. We'll take some pictures and head to the church around 5:30. So we should get the ceremony started on time. What time are the guys coming over?"

"Around four, four-thirty," answered Kim. "Alright, so by four, we need to make sure 'Sha's dressed and already took her pictures so Rock won't be able to see her later."

"Sounds good." Aisha grinned at her friends before taking another sip of coffee. It was going to be the most perfect day. She hoped.

* * *

Kim grinned as she stood next to between Aisha and Trini. Amy was on Aisha's other side. 

"Great shot of the bride with her girls," the photographer said.

"Sorry to interrupt," started Hayley, "but Tommy said the guys are on their way. They"ll be here in two minutes."

"I've got to go hide," Aisha said.

"Alright, let's go back to my bedroom," said Kim.

"Come on, sweetie." Aisha's mother took her arm and led her up the stairs to Kim's bedroom.

The photographer then called for all the bridesmaids to group together. Kim, Amy, and Trini stood together in front of the fireplace. "Smile, ladies!" They all cheesed and continued to take advantage of the glamour shots. Kim excused herself when she felt the flashes get a little too much for her eye. She went to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water.

"You feeling okay?" Hayley asked.

Kim nodded. "Just got a little crowded in there."

_"Midniiiight  
All alone in..."_

Kim and Hayley turned their heads at the horrifying sound. Rocky threw open the French doors that led to Kim's backyard from the kitchen and he made his grand entrance, followed by Tommy, Jason, Zack, and Billy, who were chatting very nonchalantly to each other, as if they didn't hear him at all. Adam brought up the rear, typing away at his Blackberry. Kim gave him a pointed look, but he ignored her.

_"Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet"_

Hayley threw her hands over her ears.

"You get used to it after awhile," Billy said as he gave her a kiss.

"You look beautiful." Tommy hugged Kim. "As always."

Kim smiled at him. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." She glanced at Adam over Tommy's shoulder. She glared at him as they made eye contact. He excused himself as he went back outside.

_"He's here...the phantom of the opera_"

Rocky covered half of his face with his hand. Kim and Hayley started laughing while the guys shook their heads.

"Awww, you know what we should've made today?"

"You mean, besides your wedding day, Rock?" Kim said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes at her. "We should've made it a masquerade!"

"And, why, pray tell, is that?" asked Hayley.

"Please...these are like the first things he hasn't sung all day," said Zack. "Since 4:30 in the morning! And don't forget Billy and I are jet-lagged. So it was like 1:30 for us!"

"So," Rocky started. He jumped on the kitchen table and covered his face once more. "We could walk around going

_"Masquerade  
Paper faces on parade  
Masquerade  
Hide your face so the world will never find you"_

Everyone laughed as Rocky even did the dance moves to match what he was singing.

"It kind of scares me that he knows all that," Tommy said, laughing between breaths.

Kim shook her head. "We all always went to at least three shows whenever we were in New York or wherever. Rocky's favorite was The Phantom of the Opera. When they made it into a movie, he watched it every week. And when it left theaters, he went to the dollar theater to watch it. Up until the beginning of the year, he used to watch the DVD all the freakin time."

"When he was getting ready for work, whenever we ate, cleaning up," added Jason. "Once, he even put it on at the dojo!"

Kim and Jason laughed at the memory. Tommy smiled at them, wistfully. He was once again reminded of how he wasn't in Kim's life to know her as the others did.

"Get in here, guys," called Trini. "They need pictures of you, too."

The guys, Hayley, and Kim headed for the living room. Adam saw where they were headed as he returned to the kitchen and followed them.

Kim gave him another pointed look as she watched him hug Amy.

"Alright, we need the best man and the maid of honor."

Kim and Adam stepped forward in front of the photographer.

"You promised that you wouldn't do any of that today," Kim whispered through her smile.

"I said I wouldn't have it on me during the ceremony," Adam retorted through his smile.

They finished their pictures and Kim turned to hug him. "Please let them have a peaceful wedding."

"Of course." Adam let go of Kim and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He stayed in front of the camera as Rocky, Tommy, and Jason joined him in front of the camera.

"Come on, everybody!" Rocky said as the flashes continued to go off. He began to sing some more. "This one is for all of you guys.

_"Five hundred, twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure  
Measure a year?"_

"Rocky, no offense, but please leave the singing to the professionals." Zack pointed to Kim.

Kim shook her head and smiled.

_"In daylight, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strides"_

Rocky clapped as Kim finished her line. "That's the spirit, Kimmy Gibbler!"

Kim wrinkled her nose and threw a balled-up napkin at him. "Shut up! You're just lucky that Rent happens to be my favorite!"

Everyone laughed.

"You guys, the limos are here," Hayley called. She was looking out the window. "That first one is for the guys."

"Hurry up and leave!" Kim yelled. She laughed as she and the other girls started pushing the guys out the door. They were shortly followed by the photographers. Kim waited until the limo drove away before she ran up the stairs and called Aisha. "It's almost time, girl!!!" Squeals were heard throughout the house.

* * *

Grins were all around as Rocky, with Adam by his side, watched his best friends walk down the aisle. But the one person he couldn't wait for was going to be the last in line. He was ready to jump out of his skin, ready to proclaim at the top of his lungs that he loves her forever and always. Which he pretty much did all day long already. 

Kim winked at him as she passed him by. He looked toward the back of the church, excitement running through his veins. The doors closed and Rocky was already hopping from foot to foot.

When they finally opened, the sight was so beautiful that it took all of his will to not run down the aisle and give Aisha a big kiss. He grinned until his cheeks hurt.

The ceremony was flying by. Rocky knew what was going on and he wished it would last forever. The minister looked at Adam and Kim and nodded. He watched the two of them walk toward Bobby, his nephew, the ringbearer, and they untied the rings that he held on the pillow. The two of them placed it on the alter between the minister and Rocky and Aisha. They then proceeded to the nearby piano. Adam sat down and soon began to play. Aisha and Rocky stared at the two, dumbfounded, with their mouths hanging open.

The minister merely smiled at them and requested that the two stand and face each other. Aisha and Rocky stood. He looked into her eyes and felt the tears already welling up. Aisha continued to smile at him and stroked his hand. They listened to Kim's sweet voice begin to sing as Rocky and Aisha started their vows.

_"With this ring  
I give my love forever  
With this ring  
I promise to be true"_

Rocky's voice got all choked up as he repeated the words of the minister. The tears were flowing freely from his face.

_"We two become now one as man and wife"_

Aisha began to get choked up as she started her vows. Rocky, in turn, was there, stroking her hand as she had been doing during the ceremony.

_"And pledge to you undying love"_

They both slid the rings on each other's fingers and smiled at each other.

_"Before the sight  
Of God"_

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present Mr. and Mrs. Rocky DeSantos." Everyone clapped. "You may now kiss your bride."

Rocky grinned as the moment he has been waiting for finally came. He lifted the veil over head, spun her around and gave her a kiss. Everybody continued to clap. The recessional came on and Aisha and Rocky led the way down the aisle.

* * *

"You guys so did not have to do that," Aisha said, hugging Kim and Adam. The reception was in full swing and she finally found a free moment to thank the two. 

"No problem," Adam said, his mouth full of cake.

Aisha grinned at the two and headed for the dance floor. She pulled Rocky from Tommy and Billy and started to dance as Kira struck up an uptempo beat.

"So, when are you leaving?" Kim asked.

Adam glanced at the clock on his Blackberry. "A couple hours."

"You and Kira, right?"

Adam nodded. "Don't try to convince me to not go, Kim. I can't do that."

"I know. I wasn't...I kinda want to go too."

Adam shook his head. "I'm not pulling you away from Tommy after you guys found each other after so long."

Kim bit her lip. "Just...come back, okay. I need my best friend here."

"I'll do my best." He stood up and kissed her cheek.

"Just say goodbye before you guys leave, alright."

Adam nodded. He smiled at her and headed for Amy.

Kim sat by herself for a bit. She thought about Adam and Kira. And the rest of her friends. She really couldn't believe the complete turn her life went through in a short period of time.

"May I have this dance?" Tommy's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Of course." Kim stood up and led the way to the dance floor.

"I'm glad to finally have you to myself," he whispered in her ear. She laughed and buried her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Thanks, guys," Kira said, packing up her guitar. "You guys did awesome." She slapped hands with her band before exiting off the stage. 

The reception was in the closing stages now. There were records playing, so people were still dancing. Kira remembered how, just a couple hours ago, Rocky nearly made everyone choke on their champagne by doing the Carlton dance. He also started singing "The Circle of Life" at the top of his lungs. And he didn't know the words.

"Hey, Kir."

Kira looked up at her name. "Hey Adam. Is it time?"

He nodded. "It's almost midnight. Let's get going. I'm gonna find Kim first."

Kira nodded. She followed Adam with her eyes. Kim was standing in the big group on the dance floor. Her, Tommy, Trini, Jason, Hayley, Billy, Zack, Rocky, Amy, and Aisha were standing around, dancing with one another in that large group. It wasn't hard for Adam to slip in and grab Kim. She followed him off the dance floor, with a flushed face.

She smiled at Kira and Adam, sadly. "Just come back soon, you guys. Be careful. I love you two." She moved forward to hug the two of them

"We'll be back soon, Kim," Kira reassured her.

Adam held her for a bit. "I'll call you when we get there."

Kim nodded. "Okay. Be safe. I'll tell the others that you guys went off to visit a producer for Kir's new album. I love you guys."

"I love you too, Kim."

"Me too," added Kira.

"And you don't have to say a word to the others. Just tell them that you don't know." He kissed her cheek and turned to leave.

Kim headed back onto the dance floor just as her friends started winding down. She glanced back at Adam and Kira and saw that they were already gone.

"Whew," Aisha said. "That was fun." She headed for a table. The others followed her. "Can't wait until the next wedding." Aisha eyed Kim and Tommy.

"Just cuz we caught the bouquet and garter does not mean anything 'Sha," Kim said.

"Whatever."

"You guys leaving when?" asked Hayley.

"A couple days," answered Rocky. He looked at Aisha in alarm. "I forgot to ask Adam to drop us off at the airport." Aisha shrugged. "Oh well, I'll ask him later."

"And you have a whole bunch of other friends to ask," interjected Kim. She didn't want them to notice Adam's absence yet.

"That's right." Rocky looked at Kim. "Kimmy, can you take us to the airport? _Would you take us to the airport?_"

Kim rolled her eyes and laughed as Rocky sang his last question to the tune of 'Light My Candle' from Rent. "Fine, whatever."

* * *

Sorry, no info on the tv show in this chapter. I figured it was already long enough. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter up on Friday or Saturday. Since I dislocated my shoulder, all I could do at work is absolutely nothing, sitting in front of a computer!

All the references in this chapter:  
"Get Me To The Church On Time" - My Fair Lady  
"All I Ask Of You", "Think of Me", "The Phantom of the Opera", "Masquerade" - The Phantom of the Opera  
"Memories" - Cats  
"It's Not Unusual" - Tom Jones  
Carlton Banks' dance to that song from The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (gotta love those Nick At Nite marathons)  
"Seasons of Love" & "Light My Candle" - Rent (the actual line goes 'Would you light my candle?')  
"Circle of Life" - The Lion King  
"With This Ring" - not mine. the infamous wedding song. i don't know who actually sings it.

Hope you guys liked that chapter!


	16. Lost In Your Eyes

Here's the new chapter!

* * *

Kim sighed as she sat in front of the piano in her home. She had been working on a song all morning and now she was tired and hungry. Not to mention frustrated. She looked at the time on her cell phone. 12:37. Kim checked to see if she received any missed calls. None for the day. She looked at her phone, willing it to ring. She was hoping that it would be Adam, since she hadn't heard from him since he and Kira arrived. 

"Nothing in here," Kim thought to herself as she walked to the fridge and opened it up.

Kim hated days like how the day was already going. She wasn't on tour or in the studio. Trini was at work, though she wasn't working, instead showing Billy and Hayley around her job. Jason, Zack and Tommy were at the dojo. Adam and Kira were gone. Aisha and Rocky were still on their honeymoon, although Kim was counting down the minutes till she had to pick them up at the airport that night. Kim looked at her clock again. Exactly 7 hours and 8 minutes until their plane lands. She knew that they and the others would probably be headed back to her house, it being the most accessible, the roomiest, and the current host house. The only host house, although the others have hosted some get-togethers.

"Maybe I should get the house ready for when everyone gets here."

Kim started walking around, tidying up the place. She straightened the magazines and emptied the dishwasher. She even organized Rocky and Aisha's wedding presents that they still haven't opened. Kim laughed as she thought about how the two of them agreed to open the gifts after the honeymoon, so the wedding would seem like it lasted longer. And since Kim has the most room, she graciously offered to house the gifts until the two get back from Hawaii.

She looked at a postcard they had sent from Hawaii. Kim had recommended the place to them, but 'only as a vacation' she recalled. There was a long list of other places that she would've picked out as a honeymoon spot, but the two wanted Hawaii. She found her camera sitting in the same room, so she curled up onto the couch and began scrolling through the pictures.

After dropping off Rocky and Aisha at the airport, the seven people left in Florida went to the beach a couple days in a row. She laughed at one picture of Jason trying to teach Tommy, Zack and Billy how to surf. Zack gave up after two minutes of it, while Tommy stopped after he witnessed Kim and Trini wind surfing and figured that would be easier to learn since he would be holding onto something. Billy had, surprisingly, gotten the hang of surfing after a couple of short lessons. She remembered how unathletic he was when they first started out as rangers and was glad to see the growth he went through while being a ranger. Even if it was almost ten years after. Kim laughed again as she saw a picture of her, Jason, Tommy, Trini, and Billy trying to call Zack and Hayley into the water. Not one of their greatest-looking moments. The two declined and proceeded to build outrageous sand castles up and down the shore. Hayley even made one that had a moat, but wasn't anywhere close to the water, building an irrigation system for it.

They also made the trip to the city of St. Augustine, the oldest city in the United States. The seven of them even went on a short road trip up to Savannah, Ga, wanting to hear first-hand the famous ghost stories of the city. Kim, always up for a good scare, was extra glad that Rocky wasn't there, since he always tried to spook her even more than she was. But she had to deal with Jason, who seemed to have taken over Rocky's role as the silly one of the group. "Only until he comes back," he had said. They rested for a couple days, entertaining Hayley and each other with more old ranger stories, before Jason had to go back to work. Trini was headed back at the beginning of the week after while Rocky and Aisha both had an extra week off before heading back themselves once they returned.

She looked at the wedding pictures that were still in her camera. "I have really got to start uploading my pictures once the day is over," she thought. Usually, she just waits until her memory card is full. Kim thought that she should go and upload her pictures now, but since that entailed walking all the way upstairs to her office and then with the whole process of turning everything on, Kim just didn't feel like it. "That's why all your pictures are still in your camera," she scolded herself, smiling.

The pictures turned out fantastic, she thought. She loved how everyone was enjoying themselves and the smiles that lit up Rocky and Aisha's faces were so infectious and memorable. She hoped that her wedding day would be like that. Kim looked at a picture of herself and Tommy from the wedding reception. It was right after the two had caught the garter and bouquet. Tommy wrapped the garter around his arm, and pulled Kim close to him. She held up the bouquet and the two grinned at the camera, looking like they were taking their prom picture. Kim smiled at the picture, staring at it for a bit. She knew that marriage was not on her mind right now, that it was the biggest step of all. She already felt that it was kind of fast, Tommy moving out to Florida. But she wouldn't have it any other way. After having Tommy out of her life for the past ten years, she was seeing him every single day. And she loved it.

Kim broke out of her reverie as she heard a familiar ring tone. "Hey," she said over the phone, her face breaking into a smile.

"Hey Beautiful." Tommy's voice echoed throughout the phone. Kim's smile grew into a grin. "I was just wondering if you are currently busy. If not, do you want to have lunch with us? We just finished up the morning session here. Everyone just left."

"No, I'll come over."

"Great!" Kim heard Tommy's face break into a smile. "I know it'll be a late lunch, but I figured you'd be really into your music this morning. And I figured you'd probably be starving."

Kim laughed. "Yeah, I guess I am. I actually finished a little while ago, but I was just tidying up the house for later."

"Oh, you were tidying up?"

"Tidying up?" Kim heard Jason's voice in the background. "Why was she tidying up? We're there all the time. We've seen it messy, we've seen in clean. In fact, she's actually made us clean the mess."

"Tell him to shut his face," Kim told Tommy. "I could smell his breath from way over here. And it was your mess!"

"Hey, Bro, Kim asks that you shut your face and she would like to let you know that she could smell your breath from over there." Tommy laughed as he relayed the message. "And it was your mess."

"What?" Jason sounded indignant. Kim giggled a bit. "Tell her that it's her breath that she's smelling cuz it's bouncing back at her when she talks."

"No, tell him that he needs--"

"You know what, you two," Tommy said, interrupting their playful banter. "Why don't you guys tell each other off when we eat lunch? How about Jocks and Jill's? Say thirty minutes?"

"Sure," Kim said.

"You sure you'll make it in thirty minutes?" Jason asked Tommy. "You sure you won't be late or forget?"

Kim laughed out loud when she heard this. Just last night, they were remembering when Ms. Appleby, one of their high school teachers, assigned a project that entailed of Tommy asking Jason what was one quality about him that needed work. At the time, Jason had said his forgetfulness. Last night, Zack threw in his lateness. Tommy argued with them for twenty minutes, about how he was neither late nor forgetful, 'just a habitual thing' he had said. Kim then reminded him that he was almost late for their first date. "No, he needs one of Billy's machines to help him remember!" she howled through the mouthpiece.

Tommy covered the earpiece of his phone, knowing very well that Jason couldn't hear Kim.

"Maybe he's just going to use a new power," Jason continued. "What color this time, Tommy? You want to take Kim's pink?"

Kim howled with laughter on her end of the phone. "He'll look great in that skirt!" she yelled to Jason, even though he couldn't hear.

Tommy looked at Jason and Zack laughing at his side. He listened as his girlfriend was cracking up over the phone. He did not understand how the focus went from each other, between Kim and Jason to him so quickly. He knew that this was just another thing that he had to grow into down here. Jason, Kim, Trini, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha knew each other so well that they would constantly banter with one another, playfully taunting each other until somebody broke. And he knew that between the six of them, none of them gave in that easily. He heard it all throughout the whole month and a half that he's already lived there. It had all somewhat calmed down since three of their group, especially Rocky, was out of town. But Tommy figured that they just couldn't resist. Especially since he tried to break it up. "Alright, sorry for trying to stop you two," Tommy said over the phone and to his side. "Kim, we'll meet you at Jocks in thirty?"

"On my way, Handsome." Kim laughed as she heard Tommy's apology. She heard Jason saying something in the background. Something along the lines of "You shouldn't've stopped us." Kim shook her head, grinning, as she closed her phone up and proceeded to get ready.

She ran up the stairs, two at a time, debating whether or not to shower. She thought about the pictures on her camera as well as the disposable ones from Rocky and Aisha's wedding. They had put one at every table at the reception and the group made sure that each camera was filled, taking it upon themselves to use up the remaining photos on each other.

Reaching her bedroom, Kim jumped in the shower, planning what she was going to wear.

* * *

Kim finally got back home around 4:00. "Three hours and forty-five minutes more," she thought. Kim ran to the kitchen and put everything that she was holding onto the kitchen table. 

"What about the rest of these?" Tommy held up some more bags filled with groceries, walking in.

"Oh, you could just set those down here." Kim motioned toward the kitchen table, where everything else was. He set everything down and turned and gave Kim a kiss. "You could go on and head back to the dojo, now. Thanks for your help."

"No problem. Besides, I think running errands was going to be our only 'alone' time today."

Kim smiled as she stared up into his eyes. "I've missed looking into your eyes, so much," she thought.

"What's up?" Tommy asked, furrowing his brow.

Kim smiled and shook her head. "You should just get back to the dojo. I need to keep working on my song and you've just given me some inspiration."

"Alright, anything I could do to help." Tommy kissed her again and the two headed for the door.

Kim handed Tommy the keys to her car. "Make sure you bring it back by 7. Don't forget that the honeymooners are coming back today."

"Ah, that's right." Tommy looked deep into Kim's eyes.

"Don't forget, Tommy!"

"I won't, I promise."

Kim laughed and leaned forward to kiss him. "I'll see you later." Tommy nodded and headed towards the car.

Kim turned around and shut the door. She headed straight for the piano, knowing exactly what she wanted to write now. She sat down at the piano and shut her eyes. Before her, she saw Jason and Tommy during the karate match, the very first time she ever saw Tommy. She remembered Tommy coming to her rescue against Bulk and Skull, even though she could handle those two. She remembered looking in his eyes when they were by the lake, the first time they kissed and he asked her to the dance. She remembered fainting whenever she saw him, as the white ranger and then as the white stranger when she was sent back in time. She remembered looking into his eyes as she laid in the hospital bed, falling off the beam shortly before she decided to leave Angel Grove. She remembered seeing him again after so long after her concert. She saw Tommy standing next to her on the beam after so long and remembered looking deep into his eyes then. She remembered their fist kiss in ten years by the lake, here in Florida.

Kim opened her eyes and smiled. She so should've seen Tommy earlier when she was having trouble writing her song. Whenever she gets going, she's on a roll and usually justs has to work on fine-tuning the melody and harmonies. She grabbed a notepad and pen, along with some blank music sheets. She retrieved her iMac laptop and hooked it up to the piano and microphone that she set up. Kim thought of Tommy and smiled once more.

_I get lost in your eyes  
And I feel my spirits rise  
And soar like the wind  
Is it love that I am in?_

Kim quickly wrote down the next lyrics that came into her mind. She strung up a piano tune to go along with it. When she finished a couple hours later, she grabbed her laptop and headed for the studio that she built into her house. She turned everything on, hooked everything up and quickly adjusted the treble and bass to suit the song better. Kim normally recorded three or four versions of her songs, believing each to be her "rough draft" before the finished product that reaches her album, if it actually gets on it.

_I get weak in a glance  
Isn't this what's called romance  
And that's what I know  
Cuz I'm lost I can't let go_

"Hey, Kim!" Jason called walking into the house. Zack and Tommy followed him in.

"I'm half an hour early!" Tommy called. "Early and I didn't forget!" They headed for the kitchen when they didn't hear a reply. The three of them saw the groceries lying on the table.

"That's weird," Zack said. He started going through the bags and began putting stuff away. "I thought Kim hated leaving things like this out."

Jason nodded. He looked up at the red light bulb that was turned on. "She's recording," he said. "That's why she didn't hear us. And why everything's left out."

"Let's go down and see her," Tommy said. Jason nodded and led the way to Kim's studio.

_I don't mind  
Not knowing where I'm headed for  
You can take me to the skies  
It's like being lost in heaven  
When I'm lost in your eyes_

Jason knocked lightly and entered the studio. He saw Kim in the booth, but noticed that she was caught up in the song, so he didn't make a move to say hello. He sat down on the couch with Zack and Tommy on either side of him.

_I just felt  
Don't know why  
Something is there  
We can't deny  
Ooh, when I first knew  
Was when I first looked at you_

Jason grinned listening to Kim sing. "She doesn't usually do lovey-dovey songs like this." He looked at Tommy, who promptly blushed. "Ooh, she loooves you." Tommy blushed even harder. "She usually does depressing stuff or she sings about how she's single or about us."

_And if I can't find my way  
If salvation  
Seems miles away  
Oh, I'll be found  
When I'm lost in your eyes. _

Jason, Zack, and Tommy stood up and clapped. Zack even added a whistle.

Kim stepped out of the booth, surprised. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were looking for you upstairs and found you down here. So this is the start of your new album?" Jason asked.

Kim nodded. She moved to kiss Tommy and then hug Zack.

"What time is it?"

"Around six-thirty," Zack answered. "What time are Rock and 'Sha coming?"

"Their plane lands at 7:45," Kim answered. She took Tommy's hand and led the way upstairs.

* * *

"Wow, Kim, thanks so much!" Aisha exclaimed, looking through the pictures of the wedding. 

"You're welcome,"replied Kim. "It would've been put into photo albums if I remembered earlier, though."

It was almost two in the morning. Aisha, Rocky, Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, Hayley, Kim, and Tommy sat around the living room of Kim's house. They were surrounded by Chinese take-out boxes and gifts from Hawaii. The nine of them spent the evening exchanging stories from the past two weeks with one another. Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, Hayley, Kim, and Tommy opened gifts from Rocky and Aisha. Kim surprised the couple by developing pictures from the disposable cameras earlier during the day.

"So when are you guys opening the gifts?" asked Jason eagerly.

"I almost forgot about it," Aisha said. "Ooh, let's open them now!"

"Alright, but we're switching rooms," said Kim. "Some of those gifts are way too heavy."

The nine of them stood and stretched their legs before heading to the other room where the gifts were. Trini grabbed a notepad and a pen while Zack grabbed a videocamera. Rocky and Aisha settled into the couch that Kim had curled into earlier and the others settled in the room around them. Kim began handing the two gifts while Aisha read the card and Rocky ripped open the wrapping paper. Trini was yelling at them to tell her who gave them the gift and what it was, but she was ignored. Hayley folded up the used bits of wrapping and tissue paper while Zack filmed Rocky and Aisha opening the gifts, giving commentary to the camera. Jason and Billy were sitting on the floor, amidst the gifts, chatting with one another. Tommy was standing in the doorway, watching his friends.

"Aww, isn't that sweet," Aisha said after reading a card.

"These are the coolest things ever!" exclaimed Rocky, referring to the gift that came with the card. Aisha looked over his shoulder with interest.

"WHAT IS IT??" yelled Trini.

"TWO NINTENDO DS'S!!!" answered Rocky at the top of his lungs. Another card fell out from between the DS boxes.

" 'Now you guys could stop playing with mine.' " Aisha rolled her eyes at the note.

"WHO IS IT FROM?"

Aisha looked at Trini. "Adam and Amy."

Kim started laughing. "Now you two just joined the super cool DS club."

"Now if they would only come in different colors," said Rocky.

"What's wrong with the colors it comes out in now?"

"Well, let me just point this out." He looked at Hayley, Billy, Tommy, Zack, and then straight into the camera. "Kim has a pink DS. Adam has a black one." Rocky looked at Tommy. "Do you have one?" Tommy shook his head. "And if Dr. Oliver had a DS, I bet it would be a white one." Everyone rolled their eyes at Rocky. "Figures. Of course Adam would get us black ones." Everyone laughed.

"I wonder how he's doing," said Trini. "He'd usually call us by now."

Jason threw a balled-up tissue paper at Kim. "Has he talked to you?"

Kim shook her head. "Haven't heard from him."

"Weird," said Rocky. "He would've at least called Kim."

Aisha furrowed her brow. "I talked to Amy earlier and she hasn't heard anything either. He didn't even say goodbye to her. Just left her a note that said he was going to be gone and wasn't sure when he'd come back."

"Kind of like the note he left us," said Jason. The others, minus Kim, nodded in agreement.

"Well, maybe he didn't want to say goodbye on such a happy day," Kim said. "He did leave on you guys's wedding. Maybe he didn't want to leave us on a sad note. He didn't want to bother Amy or you guys."

"You guys?" Jason asked suspiciously. "What about you, Kim?"

"I meant us. He didn't want to bother us with goodbyes."

"Do you know something about Adam?" pressed Jason.

"No." Kim glanced down really quickly.

"You were always a terrible liar, Kim."

Everyone looked between the two as if they were watching a tennis match.

"He left two weeks ago with Kira. That much I know."

"So what are they doing?" Zack put down the camera, leaving it on standby. "Where are they?"

"Well, Kira's recording her new album and Adam's helping her out."

"She couldn't record over here?"

"Maybe she didn't want to. She wanted to get some inspiration or something." Kim stood up. "Look guys. Adam left town. With Kira. It's not unusual. He is her manager. I have no idea where they are." She left to go to the kitchen.

"She's lying, isn't she?" Zack said softly. Trini, Aisha, Jason, and Rocky nodded.

"She knows where Adam is. And Kira," Jason whispered. "And she knows exactly what they're doing."

"I wonder why she won't tell us," mused Trini. "Adam's our best friend, too."

They all quieted down as Kim returned with a glass of water. She sat down and looked at her friends. Everyone silently returned her gaze. "I know you guys were talking about me." Kim sighed. "Please don't be mad at me. Adam made me promise not to say anything. I can't tell you guys where they are. Or what they're doing."

Everyone looked at her in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Are they alright?" Tommy finally asked. "Are they okay?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard from Adam since he and Kira first got there. He told me he would call me soon, though. But that was two weeks ago."

"Well...I don't think there's anything else we can do tonight," said Jason, standing up and stretching his torso. "I think we should finally head off to sleep." The others nodded.

"You guys are all welcome to spend the night. I don't want you guys driving so late--so early in the morning." Everyone nodded again. "I'm sorry, you guys." They all nodded once more.

Aisha, Rocky, and Jason ran up the stairs, yelling "good night" behind them. Trini looked at Billy, Hayley, and Zack. "I'll show you guys where you could sleep." She motioned for them to follow her up the stairs.

"They're mad at me, aren't they." Kim looked at Tommy, who was the only one left in the room with her.

"Not necessarily mad. I think they're more...hurt. That you and Adam aren't saying anything."

"Are you mad at me, too?"

Tommy shook his head. "No. I'm sure the two of you have your reasons." Tommy headed for the stairs. "Come on, Beautiful. Let's just go to bed."

Kim reluctantly took his hand and followed him up the stairs.

* * *

Sorry that took forever to get out! I've been busy because I finally started therapy on my shoulder. Hope you all enjoyed that! And please forgive any spelling errors or anything! It's really hard trying to type with one hand. i went through the chapter a couple of times on spellcheck, but you know how they don't catch everything!

Song is: 'Lost In Your Eyes' - Debbie Gibson

Thanks for reading! please review!


	17. Once A Ranger

Here's the new chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Kim awoke to her cell phone ringing. She quickly answered it so as not to disturb Tommy next to her. They had only been asleep for a few hours, following the night, or morning rather, that they had. 

"Hello?" Kim said softly and groggily. She shifted a bit to get more comfortable

Tommy opened his eyes when he felt the bed move and heard her voice. He didn't say anything.

"Do you know what time it is?"

Kim paused to whoever she was talking to replied to her.

"Are you on your way home, yet? The others know a little. They were asking questions."

Tommy perked up at this. He only knew of one person that Kim could be having a conversation like this with.

"Nothing. They know you're gone...I didn't say anything about what you were doing. That's gonna be your job. I really don't know why you didn't tell them anyway."

Kim paused again.

"I told them that I haven't spoken to you since you got there. When are you coming home?"

Tommy shifted a little to prevent his arm from falling asleep. He heard Kim lower her voice even more, though Tommy could still hear her.

"Adam, please be careful. I wish I was there with you guys."

When Tommy heard Adam's name, his suspicions were confirmed.

"I would not," laughed Kim. "Is that Kira I hear in the background? What is she saying? You still can't believe Tommy's a doctor?"

Tommy began to imagine different scenarios in which Adam could be, each of them more far-fetched as he continued to think. _'What could he be doing?'_ he thought.

"I love you, too. Tell Kira I said hello. Good night."

Tommy resolved to ask Kim about the phone call later. He figured she would let them all know, since she had finally heard from Adam. He drifted back to sleep as he felt Kim settle down next to him once more.

* * *

Tommy walked down to the kitchen, listening to hushed voices. He knew the others were in there, probably all discussing Kim and Adam. Tommy sighed, wondering if he should even mention the early morning phone call to them. 

"Hey guys," Tommy said, taking a seat at the table. Aisha pushed a mug of coffee in front of him. "Thanks, 'Sha."

Aisha raised her eyebrows in response. "Kim awake, yet?"

Tommy shook his head. "She's in the shower."

"I know I really shouldn't be angry, but..."

"We tell each other everything," Trini finished. "I don't see why they had to hide anything, especially after--" Trini glanced at Tommy. "We've made...so much...progress...with each other."

"And it's really not like Adam to up and disappear," added Rocky. "I wonder what's up."

They all quieted down again as they heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. Kim smiled at them, waiting for somebody to say something.

"Here's some coffee, Kim." Aisha handed her a mug as she did with Tommy earlier.

"Thanks."

"Kim, we...I...well, all of us, really..." Aisha trailed off as the phone rang. She answered it since it was the closest to her. "Hello?" Aisha furrowed her brow. "Hello?" she said again. "Is anyone there?" Aisha hung the phone up. "Nobody." She turned back to Kim. "Well, like I was saying earlier..."

"Hang on a sec," Kim said. She looked around for her cell phone, hearing the tone that signalled a text message. She found it on the kitchen counter and opened it to read it:

_Left earlier than expected. Will be home today. Meet at park at 1:00. Your spot. See u soon._

Kim frowned a bit at the message. She glanced at the clock on the microwave, showing 12:30. Kim widened her eyes at the time. "Sorry guys, but..." Kim didn't even bother giving an excuse as she ran out of the house, pausing only to put her wet hair in a ponytail.

* * *

Kim paced up and down the stone. She looked at the clock on her phone. 12:58. Kim silently scolded her clock for going by so slowly. She wondered why Adam and Kira were ending up in the park. She figured that they must be teleporting somehow, but Kim didn't know why since they both said that they would be flying back. She looked at her clock again. 12:59. Kim rolled her eyes. She paced up and down the stone some more. Kim looked out onto the lake for a bit, thinking of Angel Grove. She looked at her phone again. 1:00. _'Finally!'_

She jumped a bit when Kira appeared on the floor. Kim reached down in front of her to pull her up. "You okay?" she asked with a smile.

Kira nodded. "So that's how you guys used to get around and stuff?" Kim nodded. "It hurts!" She and Kim hugged.

"You get used to it," said Adam behind Kim.

Kim turned with a stern look on her face. She was about to say something when she noticed a familiar-looking robot next to him. "Alpha?" she asked uncertainly.

Adam nodded. "Alpha 6. Remember him? After Zordon and Alpha 5 left. After you..." He raised an eyebrow at her.

Kim nodded. "I remember." She hugged Adam and gave Alpha an awkward hug. "I'm guessing this is why you guys didn't come by airplane." Adam nodded. The four of them began to make their way to Kim's car. "So how was it?"

"It was awesome!" exclaimed Kira. "I know it hasn't been that long for me, but it was just great. Now I know why Dr. O kept coming back!"

Adam and Kim laughed. "So do you guys still have...?" Kim left the question open-ended so she wouldn't attract even more attention to the small group with Alpha in their midst.

Adam nodded. "Yeah. And I brought this little guy home because I know Rock and Jase need help in the dojo. Especially when Tommy goes back to school."

"Well, you two have a long story to tell."

"Sorry about that." Adam put an arm around Kim. "At least it only lasted two weeks, right? And of course, everything would come up when they get back from their honeymoon."

"And then I kind of left them hanging again when you texted me."

"And sorry for hanging up on Aisha earlier."

"Tell her, not me."

Adam laughed. "Do you think I should've told them?"

Kim opened her mouth to speak.

"Nah. Then everyone would've forced their way to come," Adam concluded.

Kim rolled her eyes. "So, what happened?"

Kira laughed as she got into Kim's car. "Well..."

* * *

"Where the hell could she have gone?" Jason wondered aloud. He looked at the faces of his friends around him. "And why didn't she say anything?" 

The eight of them gathered in one area in the pool in the backyard.

"Well," started Tommy. "This morning...Kim got a weird phone call." Everyone looked at him expectantly. "From Adam."

Aisha and Trini looked at each other.

"Is that Kim?" Aisha asked. "I heard a car."

Everyone became silent. Rocky looked back at the house, with the doors still wide open, with only the screen preventing bugs from going inside. They heard Kim's high-pitched laughter, accompanied by the soft-spoken sound of Adam's voice. Everyone stared at the doors as they saw Kim and Adam emerge from the house with laughter etched on their faces.

"Hey guys," started Kim, uncertainly once more. "Adam's back."

They all looked at Adam, but didn't say anything.

"Guys," Adam said. "Kim...don't be mad at her. I made her not say anything. I didn't want you guys to be worried or whatever."

The eight sitting in the pool looked at each other, questions in their eyes.

"So, what has been going on, Adam?" asked Rocky, with a hint of an accusation in his voice.

"Well" started Adam, "A day before the wedding, the day of the rehearsal dinner, actually, this weird, light thing came to me. Incidentally, Kira also saw that light thing."

"What?" started Jason.

Adam held up a hand to silence Jason and he and Kim sat down at tge water's edge, putting their legs in the pool. At the same moment, Kira walked out with Alpha, holding three bottles of water. They appeared to be laughing about something.

A collective gasp echoed around the pool as Adam and Kim smiled knowingly.

"Alpha?" Tommy asked, uncertainly.

As he did earlier, Adam nodded. "Alpha 6," he confirmed.

"Hello former rangers," greeted Alpha.

Everyone murmured their return greetings and looked expectantly at Adam. Kira helped Alpha sit in a lawn chair. He looked around, making surprised sounds at everything he was seeing. Kira then settled next to Kim and handed her and Adam a bottle of water, each.

"Well," continued Adam, "So, we saw this light thing. It came on the same day as the rehearsal, as I was saying earlier-"

And I saw it after Adam, the morning of the wedding, when I was setting everything up at the reception place," chimed Kira.

"Anyways, it called itself the 'Sentinel Knight'. It said that the most current ranger team had their powers severed with the morphing grid. And they needed our help."

"And old habits die hard," said Tommy, with a wry smile on his face. Suddenly his hidden resentment evaporated. Noticing the looks on his friends' faces, he concluded that they felt the same way. Trini, Jason, and Aisha shared the same apologetic look. Kim looked at the three of them with an inviting smile, indicating that all was forgiven.

Adam nodded. "Kim could tell something was on my mind and so I told her. She wanted to come, but I insisted against it. I didn't want the two of you to know, obviously," he looked pointedly at Rocky and Aisha, "I didn't want you to be separated from Kim," he said, glancing at Tommy. "I knew the two of you were knee-deep in work, so I couldn't ask you to give everything up at the drop of the hat,"" Adam looked at Trini and Jason. He looked at Billly and Zack. "And the two of you are on vacation. You haven't seen your friends in years. I could not let you guys go." Adam paused a bit before continuing. "Anyway, the Sentinel Knight was able to restore our powers-"

"Wait," interrupted Zack. " He was able to restore the power in the coin that was destroyed?"

Adam nodded. "And in Kira's Dino Gem that was destroyed. The Sentinel Knight used some of his remaining energy to restore them."

"So, who was the Sentinel Knight? Or what?" asked Jason.

"The Sentinel Knight is the guardian of the Corona Aurora jewels. The operation overdrive team, the latest team, vowed to protect them. Thrax severed their tie to the morphing grid, taking their powers away."

"Uh, Thrax?" interrupted Trini.

"Rita and Zedd's son."

"Rita and Zedd had a son?" exclaimed Rocky. "That must've been one ugly--"

"Oh, he was," assured Adam. "Seemed to inherit his parents' worst qualities, too."

"But...how could Rita and Zedd have a son? They were turned good," said Tommy.

"He was apparently imprisoned by the Sentinel Knight. He somehow got free and formed an 'alliance of evil' with the rest of the bads."

"Why?" asked Trini.

"What else? To destroy the power rangers," answered Kim. She laughed a bit and waited for Adam to continue with his story.

"So anyways," continued Adam, "The Sentinel Knight asked us to step in to protect the jewels. He restored our powers so that we would be able to protect them. They're hidden all around the world."

"Well, the overdrive rangers tried to take on some of the bads at Stonehenge," added Kira.

"Yeah," agreed Adam. "Gotta admire their drive. For that part at least," he added as an aside. "Anyways, get this: they were like...enhanced or something." He laughed at the confused faces in front of him. "One of them had super strength--"

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that," argued Kira.

"Yeah," agreed Tommy.

Everyone laughed.

"Anyways," continued Adam, "The Corona Aurora jewels. It grants the owner of them supreme power. There were a lot of different bad guys that were after them, so with the overdrive rangers out of commission, they were unprotected."

"A lot of different bad guys, huh?" said Jason. "Names sure have changed a lot."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Shut up, there were so many of them that I didn't catch all of their names, only Thrax."

" Alright, well, we get the whole 'protecting the jewels thing," said Aisha. "Was it just the two of you?"

Adam shook his head. "There was also Xander Bly. He was the green ranger for that mystic force one."

"And Tori!" exclaimed Kira. " Tori Hanson, the blue wind ninja ranger."

"And Bridge Carson," said Adam. "He's the red S.P.D. ranger. From the future. He used to be the green and the blue and now he's the red. Or he will be." Adam looked a little confused with himself. "He said something about a dog and a bird." He looked at his friends, none of them understanding. "Well, then there was me and Kira, of course."

"And so we, you know, started saving the world and protecting the jewels and stuff," said Kira. "But since they--the overdrive team-- didn't have their powers, they felt as if they weren't needed. And they didn't think that they would ever get their powers back since the morphing grid wasn't tied to them. And Andrew Hartford, sort of the mastermind behind of a lot of it, couldn't fix it."

"So we went to Angel Grove real quick to pick up Alpha since he was the only one that could fix the morphing grid." Adam gestured towards the robot. "And, of course, we were ambushed. The five of us put up a fight aqnd sent them packing." He paused and smiled. "All these kids" he glanced at Kira, "were all doing their cool little magic powers that they got when they became rangers. I kicked it old school." He leaned forward and dapped Jason and Rocky.

"The only way to do it, man," said Jason.

"Tommy's not sure, though," said Rocky. He laughed as Tommy gave him a dirty look.

"Hey!" exclaimed Kira. "I resent that!"

"And you should see their new morphing dances!" Adam laughed.

Jason laughed along. "Yeah, I remember seeing all of it when we did the red mission."

"I think we are getting way off based here," Kira said, annoyed.

"Right, Kir."

She rolled her eyes at him. "So the overdrive rangers went back to their lives before they became a rangers. Well, all except Mack Hartford. He's Andrew Hartford's son and the most current red ranger. He stayed behind and decided to go after the Sword of Excelsior. The only thing that could destroy the Sentinel Knight."

"Naturally, Thrax wanted it. He wanted to destroy the Sentinel Knight." said Adam. "But he wasn't worthy."

"And the red ranger was?" asked Trini.

Rocky and Jason both wore identical smug looks on their faces.

"Actually no," said Adam. Immediately, the looks on Rocky and Jason's faces vanished. Tommy noticed this and laughed. "None of the rangers got the sword out by themselves. They did it together. They did that while we were off fighting some monster that doesn't die. Compliments of Thrax. It even grew."

Kira looked back at Alpha. "Alpha fixed the morphing grid and the overdrive rangers got their powers back. Then it was--"

"Rumble in the park," said Adam, triumphantly. He nodded toward Kira. "They danced, I morphed and we fought the bad guys. The Sentinel Knight returned to his form after receiving the sword from the rangers and joined us. So he wasn't a big, weird light thingy anymore. He destroys Thrax and since they got their powers back, we came back home." Adam looked at his silent friends, all trying to take in the tale. "And now we're here," he added unnecessarily.

Rocky shot him a dirty look and splashed water at him.

"What?" Adam asked, trying to splash him back.

"Another mission? Another mission and again I miss it?" Everyone started laughing.

"Well, at least you had a good reason this time, Rock," Kim said, laughing. "It's not a burger." Everyone laughed again.

Tommy shook his head, grinning. He looked at Kira and Adam. "New rangers, huh? I've never heard of the overdrive team."

Adam nodded. "Andrew Mackford discovered the Corona Aurora, which made all the bad guys come out and fight them. He chose five teenagers--"

"He's their Zordon?" Aisha asked, confused.

Adam furrowed his brow. "Yeah, I guess. In a way. But there's also the Sentinel Knight and Spencer."

"Spencer?"

"He's the Hartford's butler," answered Kira. "Andrew Mackford even modiified the rangers' DNA so they could fight."

"Their cool little magic powers," said Adam. "Mack has enhanced strength. Will Ashton, the black ranger, has enhanced hearing and sight. Dax Lo, the blue ranger, has super agility. Sometimes it looks like could fly."

"Ronny Robinson has superhuman speed. She's yellow," said Kira, proudly. Trini and Aisha grinned at each other, while Kim rolled her eyes at them. "And Rose Ortiz is pink. She has the power of invisibility." Kira cocked her head towards Tommy. "And Tyzonn is the mercury ranger. He could turn into mercury. And he's Mercurian."

"Wow," said Jason. "Superpowers, huh?"

Everyone sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"So, uh, why..." Rocky looked at Alpha, who was still taking in his surroundings.

"He didn't want to be cooped up in a box anymore, so I thought you and Jase could use him at the dojo to help out and stuff," Adam answered.

"Alright," answered Rocky. "Thanks, man."

"No problem." Adam looked around and squinted at the sun. "You guys should've seen this dude, Thrax. He had horns and half of a mask, on his face, like Zedd. And he even had a staff with a "Z" on it! And he was imprisoned in a dumpster-type thing and was released on the moon." His friends looked at each other.

"So you guys were off saving the world all this time?" Tommy asked. Adam and Kira nodded, sheepishly.

"Sorry, Kim," said Aisha.

Kim shook her head. "Don't worry about it." She grinned at Aisha.

Rocky shook his head. "So unfair. Everyone gets a mission, but me."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Billy, Zack, Trini, Aisha, and Kim at once. Jason, Tommy, Adam, and Kira started laughing.

"Uh, you do remember that we haven't been back, too?" said Trini. "Just these losers who can't seem to give it up.

"Hey," argued Adam. "This is my first time coming back."

"Mine, too!" added Kira.

Aisha pointed at Tommy and Jason. "So, it's really these two losers!"

Jason shot Tommy a look. "Well, at least I've only had two colors in my whole career. That one over there is stealing everyone's."

"I know!" said Zack, Adam, and Rocky simultaenously.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Well, next time one of you discover some new power or whatever, remind me to yell at you for taking green or white."

Everyone laughed again.

"That would be so cool, though," Trini thought aloud. "I mean, not for the world, but you know, to get the power back again."

"So, how's everything now?" asked Tommy.

"Fine," answered Kira. "The overdrive rangers are back, protecting the jewels with their own powers and we're here, living life again." Kira paused a bit. "You should've seen their base, Dr. O. Nothing compared to your lab. We should've put a pool table down there." Tommy shot her a dirty look. Kira shrugged her shoulders. "What?" she asked, defensively. "They have one and it was cool!" Adam nodded in agreement.

"Well, I think that you have all shown your bravery admirably," said Hayley. "And that you've all hung up your morphers for good." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright, but, next time there's a mission, I'm going!" said Rocky. Everyone started laughing again. "I don't care what the hell's going on. The birth of my first child, any of them, actually--" Aisha threw him a dirty look and splashed water in his face. "One of you guys are getting married or something's up with any of the schools, I'm going to that damn mission!" Rocky finished his proclamation with a smack on the top of the water.

* * *

There you go! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it took pretty long to get out there. Let me know what you think about it.

I got the idea for Kira and Adam going on that mission when I read online that the two were going to be in a team-up episode of Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive. I was about to add the storyline in the last chapter and then I realized that the episode didn't air, yet. So, in the interest of not wanting to spoil anybody who watches the curent season, I waited. And wanted to see exactly what happened during the episode. I watched for Adam. He kicked some serious butt out there. I loved seeing him as the leader. The story that Adam and Kira tell is what happened, more or less, in the episode "Once A Ranger" for the overdrive season. You guys should check it out, it was pretty good. 


	18. Go Kira! Go Zack!

I'm soooo sorry it has been super long since I last updated!!! You must all hate me!!! School and work have been kicking my butt this semester, that I seriously have almost no time at all.

Thanks goodness for the holidays.

A special little shout-out to jps1926 for making sure I didn't forget about this! Thank you!

* * *

"You look great, Kira!" 

Kira's smile grew when she heard Kim's voice.

"Thanks!"

Kim sat down next to Adam who was sitting behind the photographer. "How's she doing?"

"Great. A natural in front of the camera. Today's the last day of her photo shoot, so--"

"The artwork for her CD should be finished by...next week?"

Adam nodded. "I think she's set. We just need to finish up the artwork, send it in, and she'll be ready for the release of her cd in a couple of weeks."

Adam stood up and grabbed two bottles of water for himself and Kim.

"So Amy's been asking me questions lately."

Kim furrowed her brow. "About what?"

"About our secret mission."

"Your secret mission? The one that you and Kira left to go on a month and a half ago?"

"Well, she's been asking since we got back. You know, the whole suddenly gone and suddenly back thing got to her, I think. And she's not only asking me about that."

"What else?"

"It didn't help that Zack finished the casting for the show and the people he chose look enough like us to be our twins."

Kim laughed. "I know! I can't believe he found people that look like us. So what'd she say?"

"Nothing, really. Just little questions."

"Like what?"

"Like did we want to be power rangers growing up, is that why Zack chose actors and actresses that look similar to us."

Kim laughed again.

"And it also didn't help that the characters of Johnny, Karan, and Steve were gonna be their best friends from a nearby town, who moved there after three of them left."

"Well, we're--Zack--isn't very creative, I guess." Kim giggled.

"I guess. I am glad that he is modeling the show after our experiences, though, you know. Gives us a chance to get our stories out there without revealing our old identities."

Kim nodded in agreement. "It's already pretty wild with the whole 'Annie H' stuff."

Adam nodded in reply. "It was crazy when we went to help the overdrive rangers. The town knew that they were all rangers and it was great, finally getting credit, but I am so glad that Zordon made us keep our identities a secret." Adam paused to take a sip of water. "And Bridge told me that in the future, they actually have some sort of academy for power rangers. And there's an A-team and a B-team, or something like that. And you could get promoted from like...blue to green to red...or whatever. Bridge didn't start out as the red ranger. It was weird."

Kim smiled. "Still, it must've been nice to be back."

"It was. But...trying to keep up with those kids...made me feel old. They all have superpowers and stuff."

Kim laughed. "Well, we were the ones that started the legacy. So what else did Amy say?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "She remembered that you, Trini, and Jason are from Angel Grove...aka 'Halo' Grove."

"Okay."

"And that me, Rocky, and Aisha moved there."

"Well, that's not bad."

"Then she asked me if any of us have ever met the power rangers. She said that she used to always hear about how the power rangers would save the day and monsters would grow and the power rangers would still win."

"They heard about that all the way in Florida?"

"Hey, they've heard about us out there." Adam pointed up and around him. "I think we're universal."

"So what'd you say?"

"I said that we've seen them around and stuff. Kind of hard when you live in a small town."

Kim laughed again. "She was probably wondering why we're so invested in the power rangers."

Adam rolled his eyes. He looked at his phone, which started ringing.

"Go ahead. Kira looks finished."

Adam nodded and walked off with his phone to his ear.

Kim joined the throng of people surrounding Kira. "Hey, pretty girl."

"Kim!" Kira turned and gave her a hug. "Thanks for coming!"

"No problem. Thought I'd drop by for your first photo shoot for your first album!"

Kira smiled. "Where's everybody else? Thought you'd be hanging out with Dr. O."

Kim smiled. "Tommy's at school. Trini's at work. Aisha and Amy are at the clinic. Rocky and Jason are at the dojo."

"Zack leave already?"

Kim nodded. "A couple of weeks ago."

"Oh, okay."

Kira and Kim walked off the set after they stopped to hug the photographer. Kira closed the door to her dressing room as Kim took a seat on the couch.

"So, what's up Kir? How've you been? It's been awhile since we've had a chance to talk."

"Yeah, it has. I guess I have Dr. O to thank for that, huh?" Kim raised her eyebrows and laughed. "I'm good. Trent's coming down here next week, so I'm trying to get everything settled before he gets here."

"And how are Conner and Ethan?"

"They're fine. I talked to Conner yesterday. He just got back from Mexico."

"From soccer camp, right? He was one of the coaches?"

Kira nodded. "Yeah, he's back in LA. The semester starts up for him in a couple of weeks, I think. But I think he had a great time." Kira sat down opposite Kim. "And Ethan...I talked to him this morning. He's still in Washington for that internship."

"Sounds like they're doing good."

"Oh, they are. Before they all start school again, we wanted to get together and hang out again."

Kim nodded. "Well--" She stopped, interrupted by the knocking at the door.

"Come in," called Kira.

"Hey Kira," Adam said as he stepped inside. "Oh good, you're here too, Kim."

Kim nodded. "What's up, Adam?"

"Just got off the phone and what do you think of headlining a benefit concert for AIDS awareness, Kim? It'll be in December, so we've got some time to plan."

Kim nodded again. "Sounds good."

"And Kira, one of the supporting acts?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "I'd love to."

"Great," said Adam. "I'll let them know." He stood up and pulled out his phone again. He looked at Kim. "California next week, right?" Kim nodded. "Okay."

"We should record a song together," Kim said.

"Okay!" Kira's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

Kim laughed.

"You don't understand, Kim. I know we're close and you're like my sister and you're dating my old science teacher who was your old boyfriend, and then I find out that you were one of the originals, but I am like your biggest fan ever! I would love to do a song with you!"

Kim laughed again. "Okay. Once you, you know, get settled with everything with the CD and everything else, we'll work on it."

"Sounds good!"

Kira began to take the pins out of her hair. "So when is Zack's TV show going to be on TV?"

"I'm not sure. He said they finished the pilot last week and it just now got picked up for, I think, 12 episodes, it was."

"Cool. So California next week?"

Kim nodded. "I'm heading out there to help Zack plan more episodes."

"And that's supposed to be based on you guys, right?"

Kim nodded again. "Yup. Our old experiences."

"Your memories are that good?" Kira looked at Kim with a bemused look.

"I wish." Kim laughed. "I kept a diary back then. I think Trini did too. But Zack and I figure that as long as one of us remember, everybody else will chime in with their own versions of what happened."

"Even Dr. O?"

Kim laughed. "I'm not sure. I bet he'll say that he doesn't remember anything about the evil green ranger."

"HAH!" Kira laughed again.

* * *

"So Trini had to climb over the rocks and get over that fear of heights, right?" 

Zack looked at Kim for confirmation.

Kim nodded. "Yup. And you scared her--"

"And she climbed up the rope."

"We had good times back then."

"We sure did. So getting over your fears is that one."

"Right. I know it's a kids show and there's supposed to be a moral at the end...but it's funny how in our lives, there really was a moral at the end of the whole battle."

Zack laughed. "Yeah. I guess that's life, though."

"Don't forget when you guys didn't want to help us clean up. Remember that?"

Zack shook his head, smirking. "Vaguely."

"Zack," Kim scolded. "You do remember. And that one could focus on teamwork."

"And I taught Alpha how to do hip hop, remember?"

Kim laughed, nodding. "That was the most hilarious thing, ever!"

"And when Jason wanted to beat that fitness record."

"And when you and Bulk had a dance-off."

"Ohh...Kimmy. I know what's going to be the greatest episode."

Kim looked at him and frowned. "What?"

"When you and Billy switched brains or whatever."

"Oh god. Don't remind me. That was horrible."

"It was great."

"Horrible."

"Hilarious."

Kim rolled her eyes. She gave Zack a small smile. "I guess it was pretty hilarious."

Zack nodded rapidly. "High school was fun, wasn't it?"

Kim thought for a bit. "For the most part."

Zack gave her a smile and rubbed her arm. He pointed to the clock in front of them. "Come on, Hayley's gonna be mad if we're late for lunch."

* * *

"So what did Adam tell Amy?" asked Hayley as she reached for her soda.

Kim shrugged. "Just that working with Zack and bringing up the Power Rangers makes us remember our old high school days. I don't know if she bought it, though. I haven't really had a chance to talk to her since Adam and Kira got back."

"What about 'Sha?" asked Zack. "Has she said anything to her?"

Kim nodded slowly. "She said that Amy started talking about the Power Rangers at work and all that good stuff. But she never really went right out and asked Aisha anything like she's been asking Adam. Amy's a smart girl, I'm sure she knows something is up with it."

Zack and Billy exchanged meaningful looks.

"Do you think he's gonna tell her?" asked Hayley. "About you guys, I mean."

Kim shrugged. "I don't know. But if he plans on getting any more serious than he is, than I think he should."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that. Again, sorry for my looooong disappearance. I promise, the next chapter will be up much more sooner than later. Hopefully by the end of next week. That's when my finals will be over.

I'm planning on fast forwarding a couple of months in the story. If you're keeping track, right now, I'd say the characters are in August/September time period. So next chapter, I'm forwarding until November/December, so we'll get Thanksgiving, the concert, Christmas, and put everyone in that good old holiday spirit. And the entire gang (plus some) will make an appearance.

Thanks again for reading!


	19. Thanksgiving

Here's the newest chapter! Hope everyone's having a great holiday!

I'm revisiting Thanksgiving real quick. ;-D.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Typical." Aisha rolled her eyes as she strained the peas over the sink. "Guys watching football while we slave over the food."

"Well, then you shouldn't have told them that they could sit back and relax," teased Trini.

Kim, Amy, and Hayley laughed. Aisha rolled her eyes again when a loud yell erupted from the living room.

"Do you ladies need any help?" asked Billy. He sat on a stool next to Kim. "Football has never really been my thing."

Kim shrugged her shoulders and looked at Aisha. "She's usually in charge."

Aisha looked between Billy, Kim, and the napkins sitting in front of them. "You can take over the napkins. Kim, show him how it's done and then get started on the pies." Aisha put a stack of napkins in front of Billy. She pointed to the array of china drying on the china. "When those are dry, go on and start setting up the main dining room table."

Kim smiled slyly at Billy as she picked up a napkin to show him how Aisha likes it folded. "And don't forget when you're setting the table, later. Forks on the right, spoons on the left."

"How's the stuffing coming along, Trini?" asked Aisha.

"It's coming, 'Sha," she answered. "Don't worry. Now get back to your turkey."

"Amy, make sure you don't put too much sugar in that tea."

Amy rolled her eyes. "I know."

Another yell erupted from the living room. Hayley glanced over at the guys with a look that told Kim she wished she weren't in the kitchen. Kim nodded toward the bottles of soda on the counter and winked at Hayley. She smiled and raised her eyebrows in response.

"Aisha," Hayley started. "I don't think we have enough sodas."

"WHAT?" Aisha frantically looked around at the bottles of soda.

"I'll go get some more."

"I'll show her where she needs to go," added Kim. "What else do we need?

Aisha sighed. "One more bottle of Coke. A couple more of Sprite. And some more juice for the punch."

Kim and Hayley nodded and jetted out of the house with Billy, Amy, and Trini throwing them dirty looks on their way out.

* * *

"Whew," sighed Hayley as she buckled her seat belt in the passenger side of Kim's car. "Intense stuff in there."

Kim laughed while she turned the car on. "Sometimes she's worst. Last year, Adam and I were out of town and our arrival flight was delayed. We were like, five minutes late. We barely made it in time for Thanksgiving. 'Sha was so mad at us; she almost made us eat at the breakfast table instead of the dining room table."

Hayley laughed. "Thanksgiving last year consisted of me, Billy, and Tommy eating turkey sandwiches and downing smoothies at the café. I'll gladly be a part of 'Sha's craziness."

"Except that you've already figured out a way to get out of it."

"Well, I didn't graduate from MIT for nothing."

* * *

Kim and Hayley stayed at the grocery store for a couple hours. An hour and a half longer than they really needed to be. The two of them took their time and walked up and down each aisle as slow as they could.

"Think we should head back now?" asked Hayley.

Kim looked at her phone and nodded. "Dinner's in thirty. Aisha will have a fit if we're not back in time."

Hayley giggled. "Has she always been like this?"

"No. Not really." Kim looked thoughtful. "In high school, she was pretty laid-back. More of a go-with-the-flow type of person."

Kim and Hayley moved into the express check-out lane.

"I think after my accident, Aisha got a bit more motherly toward me. Everyone got pretty overprotective, but 'Sha was overprotective and overbearing. Still is in some ways."

Hayley smiled.

"So, ever since then, Aisha's always been so crazy about the holidays, always trying to get us closer together. Drives me insane, but I love it."

Kim paid for her purchases and she and Hayley picked up their bags.

"I used to always be the crazy one about everything, back in high school," Kim recalled fondly. "Always went all out for everything. Anything and everything. But I think I've mellowed out a bit since high school."

"Well, we can't be the same person that we were in high school forever."

Kim smiled. "Yeah, I think we've all changed since high school, Hayles." She started up the car to go back to the house. "Except Jason. And Trini. And Rocky. And Adam." She laughed. "I guess it's just me and 'Sha, then. Almost as if we've switched places.

Hayley laughed. "So the two of you have changed and the others haven't?"

'Well…we've grown up, of course. But honestly…" Kim shook her head. "Jase, Trini, Rock, and Adam have always been there for me. And when we met up with Zack, Billy, and Tommy, it was…well, once particulars were out of the way, it was almost as if we've never been apart."

"Sign of true friendship."

"I hope."

Hayley looked at Kim. "Tommy missed you. All those years, he's always missed you." Kim glanced at Hayley very quickly, taken aback. "The Tommy that you guys talk about in high school, the Tommy who lives here, in Florida, I don't know that Tommy."

"Of course you know---"

"He was a different person in college and grad school. And in Reefside. Didn't smile much, barely laughed. So sarcastic. So serious."

Kim smiled. "I can't imagine Tommy like that. Only when he's under an evil spell."

The two of them laughed as they pulled into Kim's driveway.

"Make sure you get out that peace offering for Aisha," said Kim. "She's already gonna be pissed that we've been gone for so long."

Hayley pulled out the box of Ferrero Rocher chocolates and followed Kim to the front door.

* * *

"Where have you guys been?"

Kim and Hayley looked at each other with wide eyes. Kim nodded toward the box of chocolate in her hand.

The two of them slowly walked into the kitchen, where everyone else was gathered, bringing food and beverages into the dining room.

"Smells good, 'Sha," said Kim.

Aisha raised an eyebrow at Kim. She looked at Hayley.

Hayley grinned and shoved the box of chocolates in Aisha's hands.

Aisha pursed her lips at the both of them and nodded toward the dining room.

Jason shook his head. "You guys so would've been dead."

"Whatever," said Kim. "A minute later than we are, we would've been dead."

"Keep believing that."

Kim followed Jason and Hayley into the dining room and settled into her seat next to Tommy. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he grinned at her in return.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Beautiful," he whispered to her.

"Thanks Handsome," she replied.

Everyone settled into their seats and looked around at Kim.

Kim shrugged. "What? I get first pick?"

Aisha shook her head. "I know this is cheesy, but it's been such a big year. I think we should go around saying what we're thankful for."

Kim rolled her eyes. "All right, Mom." Aisha rolled her eyes. Kim cleared her throat and looked around. "I'm thankful for…wait. Let's not be generic and say that we can't repeat what somebody has already said."

"Not fair," said Rocky.

Kim shrugged her shoulders and looked around the table. "Since I'm going first I'm covering everything." She grinned. "I am thankful for my health. My friends. Thank you for being my family." She smiled at the people around the table. "I'm thankful for my new friendship with you, Hayley, and for finding my old friends." She grinned at Zack and Billy. "And of course," Kim turned to Tommy. "I am thankful for finding you again."

She leaned over to kiss him while everyone 'awed.'

"And I'm thankful that the two of you got married this year." She looked at Rocky and Aisha. "Now you can't say it. HAH! Your turn, Handsome."

Tommy looked at Kim. "Can't repeat anything, right?" Everyone nodded. "I'm thankful that I moved down here to Florida. And I repeat everything else that Kim's said. Except replace the Hayley with the Amy." Everyone laughed.

"Doesn't count, Tommy!" scolded Aisha, playfully.

Tommy shrugged and looked to his right. "Trini?"

"I'm thankful that you guys can come down here a lot," Trini said, looking at Billy, Zack, and Hayley. "And for my job not being so stressful this year."

Jason sat in silence for a bit, thinking. "I'm thankful that Alpha 6 is helping out at the dojo. And I'm thankful that my kids placed first in the region."

Aisha stared at Kim, playfully, trying to think of something to say. "You stole what I was going to say."

Kim shrugged and smiled.

"I'm thankful…that we were able to pull off Thanksgiving this year. I'm thankful that we could spend the holidays together and I can't wait until Christmas."

"That was a good one," whispered Trini.

Aisha nodded with wide eyes. She giggled. "Rocko?"

"I'm thankful for marrying the---"

"Can't say that," interjected Jason.

"It doesn't count," protested Rocky. "Kim just said that she's thankful we got married this year. I want to say that I'm thankful I finally got to marry the person of my dreams."

Aisha grinned at Rocky.

"Still doesn't count," said Jason. "Pick something else."

"Well, I could tell you what I'm not thankful for." Rocky looked at Adam. "I'm not thankful that you got to go and---"

Adam looked at Rocky with wide eyes while Aisha kicked him underneath the table.

Rocky stopped when he realized what he was about to say. "Well, I'm not thankful that you got to go and travel the world some more," he finished, somewhat lamely.

Everyone sat in silence for a bit, trying not to laugh out loud.

"It's hard when you can't repeat anything!" Rocky crossed his arms and looked at Billy.

"Well," started Billy. He took a minute to think for a bit. "In order to keep with the rules of the game, I must say that I am thankful that I accepted the extra ticket from Kira and Hayley to go to your concert, Kim. Most especially the chain of events that occurred thereafter."

Hayley looked around. "I'm thankful that people I have never met before accepted me into their lives as if I were one of their own." She smiled around the table.

"I'm thankful…" Amy looked at Adam. 'For you,' she whispered to him.

"Cheating!" yelled Kim.

Everyone laughed again.

"Fine, I'm thankful…that I actually got a day off. My boss works me to the bone."

"I do not," said Aisha.

Adam looked around the table before saying what he was thankful for. "I'm thankful that I don't need fancy dance moves or anything to get my job done."

Everyone laughed, including Amy, who didn't completely understand the meaning behind Adam's statement.

"My turn!" said Zack. He looked at Billy and cocked his head. "I am thankful that Trent spilled his coffee on me at Starbucks that one day. And that I've been able to kick off that TV show successfully. With the help of my wonderful friends, of course!" He stood up and took the knife to cut the turkey. "We ready to eat?"

A chorus of yeah's echoed around the table.

"Then let's go!" Zack yelled as he cut into the turkey.

Kim took Tommy's hand underneath the table and waited for the food to make its way around the table.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Jason shut the dishwasher and joined his friends with coffee and pie.

"You know it really sucks," said Kim. "We have rehearsal tomorrow."

"Oh yeah," said Zack. "When is the concert again?"

"Next week."

"How's Kira doing?" asked Hayley.

"She's great," answered Adam. "You guys will still be in town for the concert, right? Kira said that Conner and Ethan are coming into town next week. Trent, I think, is here already. I think he's actually finished with school until next year."

"Yeah," answered Hayley.

"I'm going back to California after the concert, though," Billy said. "I have work piling up over there."

"Me too," said Zack. "I've got to go back."

"The show seems to be going good, Zack," said Jason.

Trini threw a pillow at him. "I can't believe you put in that whole 'afraid of heights' thing!"

"Hey," said Zack, raising his arms in surrender. "Kids have to learn how to get over their fears, too."

Everyone laughed.

"Oh, by the way, I got a phone call from Will the other day," Adam said as he casually threw his arm around Amy.

"Who's Will?" she asked.

"He's…umm…I met him…Kira and I actually met him…when we left a few months ago," he answered. "Back in July."

"What happened?" Jason asked. "What'd he say?"

"That…well…they…uhh." Adam looked at Amy. "Will's a spy. He…uh…finished what he was doing. The last thing that he was spying for."

Amy looked as if she didn't believe him. "Uh, ooo-kay."

Kim raised her eyebrows at Aisha, an exchange that didn't go unnoticed by Amy.

"So, anyways, guys," said Hayley. "Let's go on and mellow out a bit more." Hayley pulled out a board game from underneath a coffee table. "Let's play some Cranium!"

"I call Hayley and Billy!" yelled out Rocky.

"Not fair!" exclaimed Jason. "You can't have both of them."

"I called them."

"I didn't know we were a piece of meat that could get called on," Hayley said.

"You could have Billy, I'll take Hayles," said Jason. "She looks like she could handle the green."

"Let's just divide into teams by alphabet," said Trini, smoothing the situation over. "One team will have two people." She looked around. "Adam, Aisha, and Amy." The three of them moved next to each other.

"We've got the yellow piece," Aisha said, grabbing it.

"Billy, Hayley, and Jason."

"HAH!" Jason yelled in triumph. "Both of them!"

"Not fair," said Rocky.

Jason shrugged at him and smirked. "And we've got the red piece!"

"Me, Kim, and Rocky."

"Then we're getting the blue piece," Rocky said, snatching it from the box.

"That leaves Tommy and Zack." Trini said as she handed Tommy the green piece.

Tommy smiled as he eyed the piece.

Everyone put their piece on the game board.

"And since Tommy and Zack have the fewest people on their team, they could go first," Trini said. "And we'll go backward from there."

"Thanks Tri," said Zack. He picked up the die and blew on it. "Come on, green!"

* * *

There goes that chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it.

If anyone's ever played Cranium before (one of my most favorite games!), it's a trivia, charades, art, and spelling game all grouped into one. Red is the trivia. There are true/false questions, multiple-choice questions, and just all around trivia-type questions. Green is the fun one. In that category, you might have to act out something, pretend to be a celebrity, or hum a familiar song and your team has to guess. One of my favorite categories. The blue is the art. You have to draw, some with your eyes open, others with your eyes closed. And you may have to sculpt something out of clay that the game provides. Yellow is the word game. You have to spell something either forward or backward, or know the meaning of one of the words.

It's a pretty fun game.


	20. I Could Get Used To This

Here's the next chapter! Since I've been so sporadic in my recent chapter postings, I wanted to get these chapters out quick for you all. Again, I'm sorry!

Thanks for reading! And I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Conner, Ethan! How are you guys doing?" Kim smiled as she pulled the two into a hug.

"Good," said Ethan. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. How was your flight?"

"Delayed and bumpy, but okay."

"At least you made it in time for the concert," Conner said to Ethan.

"Yeah," he said. "Trent kept calling me, leaving me messages that Kira was going to kill me if I didn't get to come."

"Should've gotten here two days ago, like I did."

"Shut up, Conner."

Kim laughed. "You guys enjoy. Did you get to stop by the hotel first?"

Ethan shook his head. "When Conner and Trent picked me up from the airport, they drove me straight here. At least I'm not jetlagged or anything."

"I _was_ going to kill you!" Kira said as she sidled up to Ethan to hug him. "I haven't seen you since LA!"

Ethan laughed as he returned Kira's hug.

Kim smiled. "You guys go on and catch up. I'll see you all in a few."

As Kim walked out, Adam poked his head in Kira's dressing room.

"You're on in ten, Kir." He looked at Ethan and smiled. "Hey Ethan, nice to see you again."

"Hey Adam," Ethan replied.

"I'll be back when you need to get on."

Kira nodded.

* * *

"When did Ethan get here?" Adam asked Kim.

"I think a few minutes ago. Trent and Conner picked him up from the airport and drove him straight here."

"I thought he was supposed to be in this morning."

"Delayed flight."

"Ahh." Adam nodded as Kim walked into her own dressing room. "I'll see you in a few."

"All right."

Kim opened the door to her dressing room and a familiar sight stood before her.

Rocky was in the midst of eating a burger. Trini and Jason were playing the Wii, this time joined by Billy and Hayley. Aisha, Tommy, and Amy were sitting on the couch, talking to each other, bursting into laughter at some times.

Kim pulled her guitar and sat on the couch, next to Tommy. She started strumming her guitar, listening to Aisha, Tommy, and Amy.

"Kira's gonna be on in about ten minutes, I think," she said.

"What time are you going on?" asked Tommy.

"After Kira, there are two other performers. I'll be on at the end of the night. Around 9:15, I think."

Tommy nodded.

* * *

About an hour later, Adam knocked on the door and walked in. Nobody had moved from when Kim walked in earlier. Adam laughed a bit and rolled his eyes.

"Hate to break up the party, but I'm going to have to kick you guys out," he said. "Almost time for my girl to get out onstage."

"Hang on," Jason said. He, Trini, Billy, and Hayley all leaned to the side and simultaneously moved their controllers in the same direction. "And……there. I win!"

Billy, Trini, and Hayley shook their heads as they threw their controllers to the floor. Jason turned the TV and Wii off and proceeded to follow Rocky out the door.

Aisha and Amy stretched their legs as they stood up and began to follow the rest off the group out of the room.

Tommy turned to face Kim. He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you. You're going to do great."

Kim grinned at him and gave him a big hug. "I love you, too."

Adam smiled at the two. "Okay, you two…come on."

Adam bumped his fist against Tommy's chest as he walked out. "See you later, man."

Tommy nodded at him and grinned at Kim before walking out.

"Ready Kim. You've got about five minutes."

Kim nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready." She stood up.

"You've got about two minutes."

"Okay."

Adam opened the door and led Kim out of it. She smirked at him and giggled a bit.

"What's up?"

"I just had a thought." Adam furrowed his brow and looked at her expectantly. She leaned into him and whispered. "Don't you think our old zords were sort of like transformers?"

Kim laughed out loud while Adam looked at her like she was crazy.

"I guess," he answered. "Here." He held out her microphone and looked at the stage clock. "45 seconds."

"Thanks, Adam."

"No problem."

She grabbed the pink hat from Adam and fixed it over her hair, sweeping her bangs over her eye.

They both stood there for a bit, listening to the fans cheering for Kim to come out.

"Your fans await, Annie H." Kim grinned and leaned forward to give Adam a kiss on the cheek. "Go get 'em, Tiger."

Kim ran out onstage, amid the darkness engulfing the stage.

* * *

The first few bars of one Kim's most popular songs started. Cheers, screams, and yells erupted around the arena.

_Into your head, into your mind  
__Out of your soul, race through your veins  
__You can't escape, you can't escape._

Adam stood off to the side of the stage, watching Kim with pride and admiration. He always loved watching Kim perform. And he especially couldn't wait for her to get through her show tonight because she was going to be doing some new songs as well.

He glanced down at the audience, trying to see the familiar faces of his friends through the darkness and the spotlights that were going through the arena. He looked down to where he knew they would be sitting and could barely see anything.

Adam thought back to the last time all of them were together at Kim's show in LA, just a few months ago. It was just him, Kim, Aisha, Rocky, Trini, and Jason. They weren't in touch with, nor were they friends with Tommy, Billy, Zack, and Hayley.

He grinned at the memory.

* * *

After Kim finished her song, she grinned and waved into the crowd, who promptly cheered.

"I'd like to thank you all for being here tonight! Thank you for coming out and thank you all for your support."

Kim took a seat on the stool in the middle of the stage.

"Most of all, I'd like you all to turn your attention to this ongoing epidemic that the world is facing. We've all learned about HIV and AIDS in school. But how many of us really know about it? How many of us know about the state of the people of Africa?

"Tonight, we are here enjoying ourselves, but let's remember that we are here raising awareness and money for us to know more about HIV and AIDS and how we can prevent it from spreading even more than it has.

"Also tonight, instead of doing my old songs, aside from the first one, I'd like to introduce some of my new songs that I've been working on for the past few months. I hope you all enjoy yourselves tonight!"

The first chords of Kim's next song began. She jumped off the stool and started to dance around the stage.

"_You had my heart  
And we'll never be world apart  
__Maybe in magazines  
__But you'll still be my star"_

Adam grinned. He stared at the crowd, trying to gauge their reaction to Kim's next song. So far, so good. He was the one who suggested that Kim sing this song. He was the one who actually co-wrote the song with Kim.

"_Baby, cuz in the dark  
__You can see shiny cars  
__And that's when you need me there  
__With you, I'll always share"_

Jason smiled at the sight of Kim on the stage. He yelled out for Kim as she danced around the stage. He was always excited for new songs from Kim.

"_Because  
__When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
__Told you I'll be here forever  
__Said I'll always be your friend  
__Took an oath  
__I'm a stick it out till the end"_

Jason laughed when he heard Kim sing those words. 'Took an oath,' he thought. "Whatever."

"This new song sounds great!" Trini yelled in Jason's ear. He nodded in response.

"_Now that it's raining more than ever  
__Know that we still have each other  
__You can stand under my umbrella  
__Under my umbrella"_

"Everyone, remember those words when Kim doesn't want to share her umbrella with us next time it's raining!" Rocky yelled.

"_These fancy things,  
__Will never come in between  
__You're part of my entity  
__Here for infinity"_

Kim glanced down to where she knew her friends were. She couldn't see them, but she winked in their general direction.

"_When the war has took its part  
__When the world has dealt its cards  
__If the hand is hard…  
__Together we'll mend your heart"_

Aisha smiled at Kim's words. She heard a bit of this song when Kim and Adam were writing it. This part was influenced by Adam's overdrive experience.

"_When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
__Told you I'll be here forever  
__Said I'll always be your friend  
__Took an oath, I'm a stick it out till the end  
__Now that it's raining more than ever  
__Know that we still have each other  
__You can stand under my umbrella"_

Trini grinned as she watched Kim perform. She always loved listening to Kim's songs because she always throws her own life into her music.

"_You can run into my arms  
__It's okay, don't be alarmed  
__Come into me"_

Kim smiled at the crowd and waved at them.

"_There's no distance between our love"_

Tommy smiled as he heard Kim sing. These were the words that he said to her before she left California.

* * *

"_You make me breakfast in bed  
When I'm mixed up in my head  
__You wake me with a kiss  
__I could get used to this"_

This was one of Kim's newest songs. She knew that her friends haven't heard a lot of the material that she was performing, but this one, nobody has heard yet.

"_You think I look the best  
__When my hair is a mess  
__I can't believe you exist  
__I could get used to this"_

Kim thought back to one of the days that she and Tommy spent together before summer ended. It was after Tommy had settled into Florida, and it was one of the last before he started teaching.

"_Because I know you're too good to be true  
__I must've done something good to meet you"_

The two of them spent the entire day together. Breakfast in the morning. A jog on the beach before settling down for a picnic lunch. She had complained about how she looked, the way her hair was, but Tommy always looked at her like she was the most beautiful person around.

"_Cuz you wrote my name across your hand  
__When I freak, you understand  
__There is not a thing you miss  
__And I could get used to this"_

Kim couldn't believe the complete change her life had taken since Tommy's come back into her life. She remembered how she felt back in high school, memories that were long forgotten.

"_I'm feelin' it comin' over me  
__With you it all comes naturally  
__Lost the reflex to resist  
__And I could get used to this"_

With the two of them back together, Kim felt like she was reliving her high school days. Minus going to school and fighting. Although she wouldn't mind going back to the power, if only for a moment.

"_You love the songs I write  
__You like the movies I like  
__There must be some kind of twist  
__I could get used to this"_

Kim then thought back to that day. The day that inspired her to write this song. That same night, after spending the day at the beach, she and Tommy went to her house and had dinner together. He cooked her dinner, she played some music for the two of them. Then the settled in and watched a couple of their favorite movies.

"_Because you listen to me when I'm depressed  
__It doesn't seem to make you like me less"_

She thought about the words that she just sang and felt like laughing in spite of where she was. Everything she did, Tommy didn't seem to like her less. Same thing with her. Everything he did, she seemed to love him even more. She loved him. She knew that she loved him and that she would always love him.

* * *

Songs are: "Rush" by Aly & AJ. You might remember that from an earlier chapter. "Umbrella" by Rihanna. "I Can Get Used to This" by The Veronicas.

Hope you all enjoyed that!


	21. The Story

Here's another chapter. I wanted a little return to the music and how it affects Kim and the others.

Hope you all enjoy!

Please reviews!

* * *

Adam grinned as Kim finished another song. He looked at the crowd, amazed that they already learned the chorus to some of her new stuff. 

Kim took a few moments to take a sip of her bottle of water and pulled her guitar to her. She looked back at her band and nodded at them.

"_You make me feel out of my element  
__Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
__Like my world's spinnin' in slow motion  
__And you're movin' too…fast"_

Zack thought of the past few days. He hung around Adam and Kim at the arena, getting everything ready for the concert. So he's heard some of Kim's new songs. He was already formulating a way to put her new songs in the show. When he heard Kim rehearse this song, he thought it would fit one of the episodes perfectly.

"_Were you right, was I wrong?  
__Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
__Both of us broken  
__Caught in the moment  
__We lived and we loved  
__And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
__But the planets all aligned  
__When you looked into my eyes  
__And just like that  
__The chemicals react"_

Hayley smiled as she listened to Kim sing. It described her and Tommy perfectly. Both of their faults, but once they got together, it was almost as if nothing has changed. At least that's what it seemed. Hayley thought guiltily of how she didn't like Kim before meeting her. But now, she and Kim were becoming as good friends as she and Tommy were.

"_You make me feel out of my element  
__Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
__Like the tide's pullin' me in deeper  
__Makin' it harder to breathe  
__We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
__We cannot deny"_

Rocky looked at Aisha and took her hand. Kim's song reminded him of how he and Aisha first got together. It was after Rocky moved to Florida to check on Kim. He and Aisha would often sit around and talk about how they could help Kim. They would talk about their lives, everything that happened after Aisha moved away.

Kim encouraged him to go for it and ask her out. He was just way too shy to do anything.

"_Were you right, was I wrong?  
__Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
__Both of us broken  
__Caught in the moment  
__We lived and we loved  
__And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
__But the planets all aligned  
__When you looked into my eyes  
__And just like that  
__The chemicals react"_

Tommy stared at Kim, mesmerized by her presence on the stage. Even though he's seen her perform many times, he's never gotten over how she is a music star. How so many people scream her name, buy her CDs, and love her almost as much as he does.

Almost.

"_Kaleidoscope of colors  
__Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
__Shining down on both of us  
__Don't let us lose it"_

Billy also couldn't believe that Kim was a big music star. He thought of her in high school and remembered the numerous times that the two of them got mixed up into something, whether it involved Rita, Zedd, Goldar, or any of the putties. He knew back then that Kim was strong, way too strong to be brought down by anything.

He thought back to the first show that he saw her at. The only other show of Annie H's that he's seen. How that night changed the lives of him and everyone else. And how Kira was the reason why they all reconnected.

"_We lived  
__We loved  
__We hurt  
__We jumped  
__We're right  
__We're wrong  
__We're weak  
__We're strong  
__We lived to love  
__But the planets all aligned  
__When you looked into my eyes  
__And just like that  
__Watch the chemicals react"_

* * *

Adam nodded at Kim and ran out onstage, amid the cheers. He took a seat at the piano and smiled at Kim, who moved her stool closer to him. 

Kim looked out into the crowd as Adam started playing the piano. "This next song goes out to all of those women out there, who do everything for yourself, your family, and your friends."

"Is that Adam?" Aisha asked in disbelief.

Amy nodded. "Yup. I know that he wanted to be a bit more involved in Kim's shows and stuff. They have been writing and producing songs together. I think Kim wanted to drag him out onstage, too."

"_Everywhere I'm turning  
__Nothing seems complete  
__I stand up and I'm searching  
__For the better part of me"_

"I always forget that Adam's musically talented, too," said Trini.

"I didn't even know that he knew how to play any musical instruments," said Billy. "I don't recall ever seeing him pick up a guitar, play the piano, or anything else. I do remember him and soccer, though."

"_I hang my head from sorrow  
__Slave to humanity  
__I wear it on my shoulders  
__Gotta find the strength in me"_

Kim looked at Adam, who grinned at her, encouragingly.

"_Cuz I am superwoman  
__Yes I am  
__Even when I'm a mess  
__I still put on a vest  
__With an S on my chest  
__Oh yes  
__I'm a superwoman"_

Kim jumped up from her stool and started walking toward the end of the stage. She smiled at the crowd as she watched them wave their arms around to the song.

"_For all the mothers fighting  
__For better days to come  
__And all my women, all my women sitting here trying  
__To come home before the sun  
__And all my sisters  
__Coming together  
__Say yes I will"_

The crowd yelled "Yes I will!"

"_Yes I can!" _

Kim pumped her arms in the air to get everyone out of their seats, while she sang the chorus again.

"We are going out to dinner after this, right?" Rocky whispered.

Everyone looked at him in disbelief.

"Sorry, my stomach's trying to sing with Kim!"

Everyone started laughing.

"Anywhere, but Chili's," said Tommy.

"But I've been craving…"

"I've gotta go with Tommy, Rock," said Jason. "No Chili's."

Trini shoved both of them. "Shut up! Conversation can wait."

"_When I'm breaking down  
__And I can't be found  
__And I start to get weak  
__Cuz no one knows  
__Me underneath these clothes  
__But I can fly  
__We can fly"_

Kim stopped singing as she watched the crowd. They already knew the song and were singing the chorus while she smiled at them.

"Thanks, you guys! I swear, you amaze me every time I perform. All of these new songs and you all ready know it!"

Kim took a towel and wiped her sweat. She walked over to Adam, who pulled out a guitar of his own and pulled an extra stool next to her. 

"This is Adam, one my closest, best friends ever. He's up here to help me with a couple of my songs."

Adam smiled and waved at the crowd. Kim pulled up her own guitar and sat down on the stool. She put her microphone in the stand in front of her and started to strum her guitar.

* * *

_"All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am"_

Kim thought about her past as a ranger. She and her friends all had their own separate stories taken from their time as rangers that has shaped them into the people that they are. She thought of Zordon and Alpha and desperately wished that she saw them one last time before Zordon's energy tube was shattered.

_"But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true  
I was made for you"_

Adam started playing his guitar in tune with Kimberly's. He looked at the crowd, down where his friends and his girlfriend sat. Kim's been telling him that he should tell Amy about their past, that it wouldn't be right unless it came from him. But he was afraid. He wasn't sure why, but he was.

_"I climbed across the mountain tops  
Swam all across the ocean blue  
I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules  
But baby, I broke them all for you"_

Aisha thought back to when she decided to leave the rangers and stay in Africa. To this day, she wasn't sure if she made the right decision. She wasn't there when Kim went through her accident and she wasn't there when Rocky got hurt while preparing for the martial arts tournament. She never told anybody, but she sort of regrets going to Africa, when her true place was at home.

_"Because even when I was flat broke  
You made me feel like a million bucks  
You do  
I was made for you"_

Trini thought of when she, Zack, and Jason got picked to go Switzerland. She knew that it was a wonderful, a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and is grateful for the chance. She was sad that she experienced being a ranger for so short a time. Her and Zack. Jason, she thought, at least got to be the gold ranger for a bit. Trini remembered hearing about when Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy met Aisha, Rocky, and Adam in the park. She had felt a surge of jealously when she heard about the three of them saving the other three. And was even more jealous that they knew the biggest secret between them. Trini could already feel that Kim and Aisha were growing closer. They shared more in common than Kim and Trini did.

_"You see the smile that's on my mouth  
It's hiding the words that don't come out  
And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed  
They don't know my head is a mess"_

Amy watched Adam and Kim flawlessly perform on the stage. When Amy and Adam first got together, she always thought that there was something going on between the two. Then she saw the same relationship that Kim had with Adam, between her and Jason and her and Rocky.

When Aisha first moved to Florida from Africa, the first thing she did was look for a job at the nearest veterinary clinic. There, she and Amy met and then the two of them decided to start up their own clinic. Aisha introduced Amy to the rest of the group and she grew to be pretty close friends to the others.

Amy knew about Kim's accident. She knew that Kim had never really gotten over an old boyfriend. She knew a lot of things about the others, too. She could see, could feel the closeness between the group of friends that Aisha introduced her to.

But she always felt that they were hiding something from her.

And she knew that she would always be the outsider of the group.

_"No, they don't know who I really am  
And they don't know what  
I've been through like you do  
And I was made for you..."_

When Tommy, Hayley, Billy, and Zack went to Florida, Amy could also feel that they were already in the "inner" circle of the group of friends that she walked into. She could sense that they already knew whatever big secret that the others were hiding and she was angry about it, although she didn't show it. She didn't want to be jealous of them.

Amy looked up at her boyfriend on the stage. She looked at the person next to him, who's become one of her closest friends. She looked to her left and her right. She was glad that she was a part of this group of friends. She knew that no matter what, they would always be there for her and she would always be there for them.

_"All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true...  
I was made for you."_

Adam looked down at the audience again. He caught sight of his friends in the movement of the light. He looked at them and grinned and nodded towards them.

He thought about going back to the power. He and Kira still have their powers even though it isn't active. He had told the overdrive rangers that all they had to do was call them and they'd be there, but they seemed to have handled everything on their own. When Will had called him, he remembered feeling excited for a moment when he thought they needed help again. Then Will told him that they finished their tour of duty. He was surprised to hear that Mack was actually an android. That was something that he had never even thought about before. But he was glad that they were safe.

* * *

When they finished the song, Kim grinned at Adam, who waved to the crowd and walked off stage. He set his guitar down and smiled at Kira, who was waiting off to the side. 

"You guys did great!" she exclaimed, hugging him.

"Thanks," he replied. "You know you're going to do even better out there."

Kira looked at him with wide eyes. "I hope so."

Adam hugged her. "I know so."

Kira looked out on the stage with Adam next to her. They watched Kim address the crowd.

"You've already seen her once tonight! I'd like you all to give a big welcome to Kira Ford!" Kim glanced offstage, smiling encouragingly at Kira.

Adam squeezed Kira's arm before she walked out there. She smiled shyly at Kim and waved at the crowd, before the two started playing their guitars.

Kim started to sing.

_"You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand"_

Kim smiled at Kira as she nodded to her. Kira glanced down to Trent, Conner, and Ethan and grinned at them before she started to sing.

_"When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in"_

Kim co-wrote this song with Kira and Adam. Like her other songs, the three of them pulled mainly from their ranger past. They wrote this song after the three of them stayed up all night talking about how each of their ranger teams were nearly defeated by evil. Kim recalled the Ivan Ooze incident and when Kat stole her power coin, right before she left for Florida. Adam remembered losing the original powers and finding the Zeo crystal. They both talked about getting their Ninja powers. Kira told them about Mesagog and Zeltrax. And when they helped the other rangers.

_"Keep holding on  
And we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
You know I'm here for you, I'm here for you"_

Kira remembered when she found out that Trent was the evil white ranger. She remembered Tommy talking to her and the others about how they should try to reach out to Trent, how his friends never gave up on him.

_"There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
And we'll make it through, we'll make it through"_

Tommy watched as Kim and Kira performed. The last time he was a ranger, Kira was a part of that team, along with the other three guys sitting near him. He spent many days thinking about how their team was a lot like the original team that he was a part of. Tommy looked down and stole a glance at Conner and looked toward his other side at Jason and Rocky.

When Conner bonded with the red Dino Gem, he could see Jason and Rocky in him. Conner was an athlete, a leader first and foremost, like Jason. He played around a lot, like Rocky. But above all, he was loyal to his friends and his teammates and always made sure that they were safe.

Kira always reminded Tommy of Kim and Trini. From the first day of school to detention, Tommy always felt that Kira had a little bit of the original female rangers in her. Kira, played the guitar like Kim, but also shared her willingness to help others. She was a fearless fighter, and the person who always mediated any arguments, like Trini.

Ethan was so obviously just like Billy. Both of them were computer savvy, although Ethan spoke in a language that everyone understood. He had a bit of Zack in him because they were both playful and pretty sarcastic at times, and they would always be there for their teammates.

Trent...when Tommy found out that Trent was the evil white ranger, he felt an even deeper connection to the kid. Trent was caught right in the middle of the battle of good and evil and he didn't know what side to pick. His father was on one side and his friends on the other.

_"So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear"_

Zack felt his Blackberry vibrating in his pocket. He knew that whoever it was wouldn't leave him alone. "Two more days," he thought. "Two more days and they'll get me back."

He couldn't believe how successful his show has become in its short run, so far. He credited it in large part to his friends, because without them, he knew that he never would've been able to get such good ideas for his television episodes. He knew that they were all mainly part of their past experiences, but he was glad to relive it. He was glad to see that the actors and actresses portraying the friendship between him and his friends, portrayed them well. He was glad that they all truly got along with each other. And he was glad that he wasn't cut off from his past anymore.

_"Before the doors closed  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side, I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend"_

Trini thought again about Switzerland. She knew that Aisha and Kim were growing closer. She knew that she was feeling a bit of jealously toward her.

But then, Trini and Aisha started to hang out with each other. Even though Aisha lived in Stone Canyon, Kim always dragged the two of them together so that the three of them would become good friends.

Then Aisha moved to Angel Grove and Trini was selected to go to Switzerland. And there was nobody else that Trini wanted to entrust her powers to, other than Aisha.

_"Keep holding on  
And we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
__Just stay strong  
You know I'm here for you, I'm here for you"_

Billy thought back to his years on Aquitar. He helped the ranger team there, but always felt a void for home. He was extremely glad that he and his friends all got back in touch with one another, almost as if no time had passed. He was glad that he found a person who truly makes him happy.

_"There' s nothing you could say  
No other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
And we'll make it through, we'll make it through"_

Kim and Kira were walking around the stage, before they joined in the middle. They faced the crowd and continued to sing.

_"Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
__Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah"_

Aisha thought about Africa. She looked at her friends and saw how happy everyone was. When she heard Kim and Kira sing, she knew that she had to get over the past. She knew that everyone had to. She knew that everyone pretty much got over the past, but that they all felt a little inkling of either regret or something.

But she knew that they would all stick together.

* * *

There you go! 

Songs are: "Chemicals React" - Aly & AJ; "Superwoman" - Alicia Keys; "The Story" - Brandi Carlisle (one of my favorite songs!); "Keep Holding On" - Avril Lavigne.


	22. Unwritten

Again, I'm so, so sorry for the super long update!! Life gets in the way. Everything has been so completely crazy, but here's the new chapter. And I swear I will upload chapters at a more decent rate.

And also, I know it's almost July...but I left the story off between Thanksgiving and Christmas, so I'm revisiting December for a bit, so we could get some Christmas/New Year in.

* * *

"All right guys! It's been a long, great night and we're about to come to an end." Kim laughed as she heard groans echo throughout the arena. "I know, I know...I hate to leave too!"

Kim stood up and started walking across the stage. "But the night's not over yet!" she yelled. "We've still got one more song for all of you out there!"

She faced the crowd and wiped her face with a towel.

"But first, let's hear another round of applause for Ms. Kira Ford!"

Kira smiled and waved at the crowd before she walked off the stage. Kim looked at her band and saw that Adam reappeared, putting his guitar back on. He nodded to her and she smiled at him.

"Come on guys!" Kim yelled into her microphone. The band struck up a beat and Kim started to clap along. She looked out at the rest of the crowd, clapping along with her.

* * *

"I always love watching Kim perform," Rocky yelled into Trini's ear.

Trini looked at him with a grin and nodded. They both turned their attention back to the stage as Kim started to sing.

_I am unwritten  
Can't read my mind,  
I'm undefined_

_I'm just beginning  
The pen's in my hand  
Ending unplanned_

Zack grinned as he listened to the lyrics of Kim's song. He helped Adam and Kim write this song and he couldn't believe they were using it. Zack remembered how each of them added their own little input in the song. He never understood how a song could be co-written by more than one person until he got to experience it firsthand. He loved this song even though he's never heard it, but he knew what she was going to sing. He thought it summed up their lives perfectly.

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up a dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you could almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin _

Adam bit back a grin as he listened to Kim sing. He knew that she had a bit of trouble writing some of the songs for this new album. And he laughed in his mind when he thought of how Kim would get her inspiration back--by running around in the rain.

_No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten_

Kim looked out at the crowd. They seemed to really be into the song. Everyone was clapping along. Sometimes Kim doesn't like doing new songs while in concert because she loves hearing the crowd sing along with her. But looking out from the stage, Kim was glad that everyone seemed to respond well.

_I break tradition  
Sometimes my tries  
Are outside the lines_

_We've been conditioned  
To not make mistakes  
But I can't live that way, no_

Trini watched Kim sing and dance around the stage. She and Jason have known Kim the longest and she knew that Jason had the same thoughts running through his head. She was glad that Kim was whole again. She was glad that Kim had come full circle, that she was truly happy again. And while she watched one of her closest friends on the stage, she could tell that Kim was different. Something was missing from Kim all those years. Something was missing from all of them. Trini looked up at her two friends onstage, down her left, and down her right and she smiled to herself. 'Everything is fine now,' she thought. All they needed were their friends back. Trini missed Billy, Zack, and Tommy terribly. But she was extremely happy that they all together again.

Jason squeezed Trini's hand. She turned to him and grinned in return.

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up a dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you could almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin_

Kira clapped along, watching Kim from backstage. She looked down the stage for her friends, Trent, Conner, and Ethan. She could make them out through the flashing lights, but she knew they couldn't see her. Kira grinned at them, knowing it was going to be a long night of catching up. She smiled and thought of the last time they were all together. Coincidentally, it was the first time the others had seen each other, back in LA. She grinned as she watched her old science teacher and mentor, clapping along and gazing at Kim.

_No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten_

* * *

"Thank you guys!" Kim waved to the crowd. "It's been a real great night! Thank you for being a great crowd!"

She wiped her face with a towel and took a sip from her bottle of water.

"Who had a great time tonight?" Kim grinned as she heard the crowd scream. "We enjoyed ourselves tonight, but let's remember that there some things that are bigger than us. All of the proceeds from tonight will be donated to finding a cure for AIDS and helping the people and children of Africa toward better health care."

She faced the crowd once more. "Again, I thank you all for being a great crowd! Have a very safe night! I hope to see you all soon!"

Kim turned and ran off the stage. She handed her microphone to one of the stage hands and was greeted with Kira giving her a hug.

"Hmph, thanks, Kir."

"That was great!"

"Thanks, so were you!"

"Both of you guys were great." Adam said as he made the two-person hug into three. "Come on. Get cleaned up, Kim. I'm feeling like Rock."

"Hungry?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah."

Kira and Kim laughed as they followed Adam to Kim's dressing room.

* * *

"So where are we eating tonight?" Rocky asked. "Cuz if I had a say, it'd be--"

"NO!" A resounding chorus was heard from Trini, Jason, Tommy, Hayley, Amy, and Aisha.

Trent, Conner, and Ethan laughed as they followed them backstage.

"We'll see you in a bit," Trent said, heading toward Kira's dressing room.

Tommy nodded at them.

"So where, then?" Rocky asked.

"If we're following the old rotation, then it'd be Jay's turn," Aisha said.

Everyone turned to Jason, who shrugged.

"You never know where to eat," Rocky said.

"And that's why we always end up at Chili's," Trini said, annoyed. "Let's just ask Kim and Adam where they want to go."

She opened the door to Kim's dressing room and saw Kim combing her wet hair, talking to Adam.

Tommy walked in after Trini and gave Kim a kiss on the forehead. She smiled up at him as Trini stood next to the two of them.

"Where are we eating tonight, Kim? And if you say Chili's, I will so throw my mashed potatoes at you," she said, walking in.

Kim laughed. "Well, we," she said, gesturing towards Adam, "want cheesecake."

"They have that at Chili's," Rocky said, sitting on the couch.

Kim and Adam both shot Rocky a look.

"No," Adam protested. "I don't want Chili's. Let's just go to the Cheesecake Factory and eat. They've got lots of cheesecake there."

Rocky's eyes lit up at the thought. "I forgot about that."

Aisha laughed and rolled here eyes. "Some things never change." She was sitting behind Amy, braiding her hair.

"He was always a big eater," Tommy said to Amy and Hayley.

Amy nodded. "I've heard horror stories." She looked at Rocky. "Weren't you also obsessed with playing a game instead of studying or whatever."

"A Pachinko machine," Rocky said. "And that was NOT my fault!"

Everyone laughed.

"Well, if we're ready, then let's go," Kim said. "I am feeling a bit like Rocky." She stood up and started to walk toward the door.

"A girl after my own heart," he said.

"I'm just gonna go and say bye to Kira, first," she said, walking out.

* * *

"Rocky!" Aisha said. She looked annoyed and embarrassed as glass of water nearly spilled over the entire table. Trini, with her quick hands, caught it before it hit the table.

"Sorry!" Rocky held his hands up in surrender.

"Yeah, don't blame him," Jason added. "He's just not used to fine dining, where they use glasses for cups instead of plastic."

Everyone laughed.

"What are the kids doing, again?" Tommy asked Kim.

Hayley rolled her eyes. "They're not kids anymore, Tommy."

Tommy looked surprised at her statement.

Kim laughed. "I think they were headed to dinner and somewhere to hang out. Ethan said they wanted to catch up with each other since it's been so long since they've last seen each other." She took a sip of her drink. "And Hayley's right. They're not kids anymore. And they were older than we were when we--"

Adam dropped his fork as he was wiping it down so that it clanged against his plate. He looked at Kim.

The sound made everyone look at Adam.

Kim glanced at Adam, then to Amy, and continued speaking. "--when we...we...all...lost touch and all that good stuff." Kim looked at Adam quickly, who winced in return.

"Yeah, you're right," Tommy said quickly. "They're older and smarter than we were at that age."

Amy looked at the exchange between Tommy and Kim, peculiarly. She knew something was up and that they wouldn't say anything to her. And she also knew that whatever it was, none of them would let anything slip. She already tried with Kim and Aisha.

"So...how'd you guys like the show?" Kim said a little awkwardly.

"Good," Billy answered. "Sometimes, I still can't believe that you're a big music star."

"Yeah," Zack added. "You'll always be little Kimmy to us!"

Kim rolled her eyes and laughed. "I guess."

"Remember how we always use to hang out at the Youth Center?" Zack asked, grinning. He looked at Hayley. "Kim would be on the beams, Trini would always spot her. Jason would teach karate. Some fun times."

Billy nodded. "Hayley's cafe is a bit like that. Minus the beams and mats and stuff."

Hayley laughed. "I guess I've succumbed to the internet age. Instead of beams and places where kids could practice their martial arts, they have computers."

"So, what are you guys doing for Christmas?" Amy asked. "I'm going back home for Christmas Eve."

"Then you'll be back on the actual Christmas day, right?" Aisha asked anxiously.

"Yeah, 'Sha," Amy said. "I told you that."

"I just want to make sure."

"My mom's all sad cuz she thinks it'll be our last Christmas together since my sister's heading off to college next year. And she's not much of a homebody, so between me and her and our brothers, she would be the one least likely to come home. Which, of course, makes my mom sad."

"You saw Aisha crazy during Thanksgiving," Kim whispered across the table to Hayley. "You should see her at Christmas."

Hayley laughed. "I can't wait," she whispered in return.

Billy smiled. "I would have never expected Aisha to have so many for lack of a better word, 'crazy' tendencies."

Kim smiled and nodded her head. She looked at Tommy, sitting to her right, still whispering. "And this time, don't think you guys could get out of helping her. Even Billy helped Aisha out."

"Hey," he whispered. "I remember at Thanksgiving the two of you," he gestured to Kim and Hayley, "skipping out for a couple of hours and coming back right before dinner."

"Yeah," Kim laughed. "It works best when there are two. I'm in charge of buying drinks again, Hayles." She winked at her.

Hayley laughed and nodded. The four of them turned their attention to Aisha, who hadn't finished speaking.

"...I figure, we'll open gifts Christmas night after dinner."

"You're going to make us wait?" Jason whined. "What happened to midnight on Christmas Eve?"

"Well, tradition has to change," Aisha answered. "Amy's going to be at her family's over Christmas Eve."

Amy winced and mouthed a "sorry" to Jason.

"And besides," Aisha continued. "Don't you want Christmas to last longer? If we open gifts after dinner, everyone will be there and it'll last longer instead of us sitting around the fire around the wrapping paper."

"I guess."

"And you guys will be there, right?" Aisha looked at Zack, Hayley, and Billy, all of whom nodded when hit with her steely gaze. "Good. So everyone'll be there."

* * *

And there's that chapter. Again I apologize for a super long absence. I promise to get the next chapter up soon. Everything seems to open up when school's out and work isn't that busy.

Next chapter will be Christmas.


	23. Amy

Here's the new chapter.

* * *

Kim opened her eyes and grinned. 'CHRISTMAS!' she thought. Christmas morning has always brought her back to her childhood and she always acted like a kid on Christmas morning. She looked to her left and saw Tommy still asleep. She fought the urge to wake him up and scream "IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

She looked at her phone for the time and saw a new text message. She opened it and saw that it was from Amy about ten minutes ago.

"Coming home a couple hrs early. Will be there in time for b-fast. Your place, right?"

Kim opened a reply and sent a message.

"YES! See u soon. Merry Xmas!"

Kim sat up and stretched her arms. She fluffed up her pillows and looked at Tommy, still deep in sleep. She grinned as she placed a hand on his shoulder. She was so happy that Tommy has come back into her life. And her friends. And meeting Hayley. Kim felt like she was in high school again. Except she had more freedom. And no powers.

Kim thought back to being a power ranger. First, she thought of Adam and knew that he had to tell Amy about their past or else they would end. She knew Amy has been extremely patient with Adam and the rest of their group of friends and she also knew that Amy knew something was up between them. Kim thought about how they would sometimes slip up and mention something and then they would have to cover it up. And their cover up was never good. She loved Amy and she knew Adam loved Amy and she hoped to see wedding bells in the future. But she knew it wouldn't happen unless Adam told Amy that he used to be a power ranger. And that he actually still had powers from the last time, when he helped the overdrive rangers.

'He's so lucky,' she thought.

Kim had given Kat her power coin. At the time, she thought it was for the best. Here was Kim, ready to live out her dreams and compete in the Pan-Globals. Kim thought she was ready to leave Angel Grove. That she was ready to give up being a power ranger. But once she set foot in Florida, she knew she was wrong. Kim thought about her accident and her friends moving out to Florida to be with her. They were her family. Her closest friends. She knew there was a bond closer than blood holding them together.

A beep emitted from Kim's phone, signaling another text message. She opened it and read through it.

"Be there in about 30."

Kim smiled as she read Amy's reply. Amy was certainly a new addition to the team. She doesn't know about their past. She doesn't have the same bond that everyone else shared. But she fit in as well as any other person.

Again, she thought back to Adam and Kira leaving to help the overdrive rangers. Kira had told her about all the new ranger teams since Kim had left. All Kim knew was her own team the powers that Tommy and the others received after she left. The Zeo and Turbo powers. Adam filled her in on what's been going on, too. Kim was about to laugh when she remembered that Adam said a lot of the new rangers had superpowers while he still did everything basic.

Kim looked at Tommy as she felt him move next to her. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw her looking at him.

"Morning, Beautiful." He stuck out his hand and stroked her face.

She grinned in return. "Good morning." Then she jumped out of the covers and started jumping on the bed. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Tommy jumped up, all the sleep gone from his eyes. "How long have you been waiting to do that?" he asked, with a smile.

"Feels like forever." She shrugged before jumping off the bed. "You know, everyone becomes a kid on Christmas morning again." The two of them laughed. "Aisha and the others are gonna be here soon." She ran toward the window that faced the outside. "And Amy's coming home earlier than expected. She'll be here soon, around breakfast, instead of at dinnertime." Kim pressed her face closer to the window. "Wait. There's 'Sha. What's she doing here so early? I knew I would regret the day I gave her a key!"

Tommy laughed as he joined Kim at the window. "Why don't you jump in the shower and I'll go and..."

"Calm her down? You know she's gonna be a big nutcase."

Tommy laughed again. He nodded and looked out the window. "Is Rocky there?"

"I don't think so. It looks like it's just 'Sha."

Tommy nodded again. "Go shower. I'll go and head off 'Sha."

Kim nodded and gave Tommy a kiss before running into the bathroom.

* * *

By lunchtime, Hayley looked at Kim. "Can we go now? My hands are rubbed raw from washing these dishes."

"You? I have small hands and I'm over here, drying everything."

Hayley and Kim giggled softly. They glanced around the kitchen. Aisha and Amy were cutting vegetables, Billy was once again, folding napkins, Trini was running in and out from the dining room, putting out different place mats for everyone, Zack was singing along with the song playing on the radio. They could hear the jeers and catcalls from Tommy, Adam, Rocky, and Jason sparring with each other in the living room.

Kim put the plate down and looked at the bottles of soda and everything else on the counter.

"Hey, 'Sha?" Kim said. "How many was I supposed to buy? I think I forgot some."

Aisha looked up quickly and looked at the countertop before glancing toward Kim.

"I noticed that earlier, so Rocky and Jason went to buy some. They probably left it in the car."

Kim looked at at Hayley, with a defeated look in their eyes. Billy and Amy looked at them, smirking.

"Rock!" Aisha called. She went to the living room. "Rocky! Get everything you guys bought out of the car!"

Rocky looked at Aisha and nodded before taking his stance again Adam. "In a second, 'Sha."

Aisha rolled her eyes and returned to the kitchen. She found the others looking outside the window at the pool.

"I wish it snowed here," Kim was saying. "Not that it ever snowed in Angel Grove, but you know...I wish it snowed."

Trini laughed. "Me too."

"I'm glad it doesn't," Amy said. "It snows in Virginia and driving back there and back was hell for me."

"Well, I'm glad you're safe, Amy," said Kim. The others nodded in agreement.

"I don't miss the snow, either," added Hayley. "I grew up in Colorado. The skiing and snowboarding was fun. But try getting stuck in the snow in your car in the middle of what seemed like nowhere. I hated it. And it happened quite often." Everyone laughed.

Amy turned to the others. "Do you guys miss Angel Grove?"

"Yeah," Trini answered almost immediately. "I think it's because I left so abruptly. I never felt like I had a proper goodbye, you know?"

Zack and Billy nodded in unison. "Yeah," said Zack. "It's the place I grew up. My family still lives there, though. I miss them, too. Life is pretty hectic in LA. Everything is practically nonstop."

"For me, it's more the nostalgia," said Billy. "I met my best friends there. We all spent grade school, middle school, and high school together. Leaving Angel Grove was pretty sad, but...it was something that had to be done." He looked at his friends. "I do miss hanging out at Ernie's after school."

Kim smiled. "Yeah. Not to mention all of our extracurricular activities after school."

"Like what?" Amy asked.

Aisha cleared her throat. They all turned back from the window, somewhat guiltily. She smiled at her friends.

"Well, Kim used to do gymnastics at Ernie's. You taught a class, too, right?"

Kim nodded. "They were some fun kids, too. I'd like to see how they're doing now."

"And we were involved in clubs and we had so much going on in Angel Grove," added Trini.

"And Billy was always inventing some new thing or another," said Zack.

"We had some event for every little thing in Angel Grove," Kim said. "And Jason and Tommy participated in a lot of martial arts competitions. A lot of it was held at Ernie's."

"Ernie would make the best strawberry banana smoothies," said Aisha. "And especially with a cheeseburger to go with it. That was the best."

"And remember the Halloween party? And the peace parade?" said Zack.

"Was it weird being in the same town as the Power Rangers?" asked Amy. "I remember hearing a lot about Angel Grove and the Power Rangers back then. Adam said he's crossed paths with them before. You guys did too, right?" she said, looking at Kim, Aisha, and Trini. They nodded. "Did you guys ever see them?" she asked Zack and Billy. "Probably, since you all hung out with each other, huh?"

Billy nodded. "We've crossed paths before."

Kim and Aisha stole a glance at each other.

Zack nodded also. "Everytime something happened, they were always there to save the day."

"Not always, Zack," said Trini. She looked at Amy. "The Power Rangers were human, too."

"I remember being fascinated by them," Amy said, looking nostalgic. "I hated seeing the monsters and stuff, they use to show that on the news all the time, but the way they'd come in and save the day. I loved trying to find everything out about them." Amy thought for a bit and looked at them. "A little crazy, isn't it? Here I am, reminiscing about the Power Rangers, who I've never seen nor met, just heard about on TV."

Hayley smiled. "They are pretty fascinating. Saving the world is." She looked at the others.

"Do you think they were really teenagers? They must've been. There were those teenagers that transformed in front of everyone awhile back."

Zack looked at the others in surprise.

"The Space Rangers," Billy whispered to Zack, an exchange that didn't go unnoticed by Amy. "Seriously, Zack, where have you been?"

Zack shrugged.

"Yeah," Amy said. "They called themselves the Space Rangers. And they were from Angel Grove, weren't they? Did you guys know them?"

"Ashley was a couple of grades below us," said Kim. "I remember her hanging out at Ernie's with some of her friends. Never knew her very well, though."

"Do you think that the rangers really had different people fight alongside them?" Amy asked. She looked at each of them. "I mean, I always heard that someone had left and another person had joined. And they got new powers and new rangers and stuff like that."

"I think it's possible," said Billy.

Amy looked out the window again. She thought about the questions she's had for the longest time, but she couldn't bring herself to ask it because she wasn't sure how they'd react. They always seemed a bit sensitive towards the subject. Amy took a deep breath and looked at her friends again. She caught them giving each other looks that said so much.

"Are you guys the Power Rangers?"

Kim and Aisha looked at each other. Trini sighed. Billy and Zack glanced at each other and looked down. Hayley continued to watch.

"No," Aisha said. "We're not the Power Rangers."

"Oh," Amy said. "It was just--you guys are from Angel Grove and you guys just have so many--"

"Amy," interrupted Kim. "We're not the Power Rangers." Kim gestured to herself, Aisha, Zack, Trini, and Billy. "But we used to be."

Amy looked at each of them in surprise. "How come--why--when--" She exhaled. "I don't believe this."

"Well...you must've believed it if you asked us," Trini said with a smile.

Amy looked flustered. She smiled. "You guys know what I mean."

"We were the Power Rangers," Kim said. "Me, Trini, Jason, Billy, and Zack were the original team on Earth."

Amy furrowed her brow. "So, what about--" She gestured toward Aisha.

"We came in later," she answered. "Me, Adam, Rock. When we moved to Angel Grove after Trini, Jason, and Zack were chosen to go a Peace Conference in Switzerland."

"But what about Tommy?"

"He has a bit of a long story," said Kim. "He moved to Angel Grove during high school, turned evil, then good, and decided to fight with us."

"Oh," Amy said. "Cuz that makes sense." She looked at Hayley. "What about you? You don't look surprised."

"I actually helped Tommy with his team," she answered.

"Tommy had a team?"

Hayley looked nervous. "Um...yeah."

"And Kira was a part of it," Kim added. "And Trent, Conner, and Ethan."

"Kira, too?"

Kim nodded. "If it helps, I didn't find out until LA that Kira was one, too. Adam, too."

Amy shot her a withering stare.

"Okay," Kim said with her hands raised. "I guess it doesn't."

"And Adam's been a ranger before?" Kim, Trini, Aisha, Zack, and Billy nodded. "And he never told me? You guys never told me?" She exhaled and looked at them again. "I really don't believe this. You guys were the Power Rangers."

* * *

Adam walked in to the kitchen, hearing Amy tell his friends that they were the Power Rangers. He stopped in the doorway, immediately putting a stop to the chatting between Tommy, Rocky, and Jason.

"What's up, man?" Rocky said.

"You guys were the Power Rangers," Amy repeated. She looked up and saw Adam, Tommy, Rocky, and Jason standing behind them, all with a dumbfounded expression on their faces.

She looked at Adam with an accusatory look. "Power Rangers," she repeated again.

Adam looked back at her. "Amy..." he started, walking toward her.

She shook her head. "No...I...can't...I just...I need some time to just wrap my head around this whole thing." She looked at Kim and Aisha. "I just..."

She ran past Adam, Tommy, Rocky, and Jason and they heard the door slam.

Adam looked at Kim. "You promised," he said quietly, his voice laced with anger.

"Adam...I..."

"You promised, Kim. I was going to tell her at the right time."

"Adam, she..."

Adam shook his head. "No, Kim. I told you I wanted to tell her at the right time."

"Adam, we all told her," said Aisha. "Don't place all the blame on Kim."

Adam glared at Aisha. He gave the same look to Billy, Trini, Zack, and Hayley.

"Yes, but she promised." He glared at Kim again.

"Adam, she asked us," Kim yelled in his face. "What were we supposed to do? Lie to her? Then she'd be even more pissed off when she found out the truth."

"I didn't want to tell her like this," he answered.

"Then how were you going to tell her?" she challenged. "You wouldn't tell her every other time you tried. Like when you got back from helping the Overdrive Rangers. You said you would tell her then. But you didn't."

"That was different!"

"How? How was it different?"

Adam glared at her again and rolled his eyes. He shook his head as he pushed through Tommy, Jason, and Rocky, grabbing his keys before running out of the house. Everyone was silent as they heard the door slam again.

* * *

I thought I'd somewhat make up for lost time and post this up real quick.

Hope you enjoyed it!


	24. Christmas

Here's the new chapter. This one's pretty long...

* * *

Kim looked around for a bit before anybody said anything.

"Kim, don't blame yourself," Trini said gently.

"I did promise him," she replied.

"She had to find out one day," said Aisha.

"Should I go after him now or later?"

"Give him time," said Trini. "Her too. Let them talk it out for a bit. Then you could go after them."

Jason watched this exchange until he couldn't take it anymore.

"So...what exactly happened?" he asked. "We finish sparring and when we walk in here, it's like all hell breaks loose."

"So, Amy found out, huh?" said Rocky. "About time."

"Why...exactly...is Adam so adamant about Amy not finding out?" Tommy asked. "I mean, I do understand it coming from Adam and letting somebody in, but she's so close to everyone else, that..."

"I don't know," said Trini. "He just made us swear that we wouldn't tell her anything." She looked at Kim.

"He made me promise," she said. "I can't break two promises in a row to him."

"Fair enough."

"So, how'd she find out?" Rocky asked, grabbing three bottles of water from the refrigerator for him, Tommy, and Jason. He settled onto a stool, wiping his sweat with a towel.

"She asked us," Aisha said. "First, she was asking questions about the Power Rangers and then she came right out and asked us. It seemed like something she's been wanting to do for a while."

"Doesn't surprise me, though," Trini said. "She has been asking around for a while."

Kim nodded. "Especially when Adam and Kira left."

"Did you guys tell her about Kira?"

The three of them nodded.

"Why do you think she was so upset?" Zack asked. "That we were Rangers before?"

"I think she was more pissed off at the fact that we kept it from her," Aisha said. "Amy's always been real funny about trust issues. In Virginia, she had a lot of backstabbing friends and felt like she couldn't trust anyone. Now she's found out that we've been keeping this major thing from her and I think she's pissed off about that."

"Especially since Adam never told her," added Kim. "And we never told her." She sighed. "It's Christmas. He should be here. She should be here. We shouldn't be arguing."

Tommy put his arm around Kim and hugged her.

"Where do you think they've gone?" Trini asked.

"The clinic," answered Kim and Aisha.

"Give them time, you guys," Trini said.

* * *

"Amy."

Amy didn't look up from her desk as she heard Adam enter her office.

"Amy, please, just talk to me."

"You kept something like this from me?" she glared at him, accusingly. "You kept something this big from me?"

"Amy, just understand, we had to swore not to tell anyone."

She looked away from him angrily as he took a seat across from her.

"Amy, please."

She shook her head. A couple of moments of silence passed.

"Amy..."

"You? And Aisha? Kim? Trini? Jason? And Rocky? All of you guys?"

"Yes. We were teenagers then."

She rolled her eyes angrily and looked away again.

"Who made you swear to not tell anyone?"

"Zordon."

"Wh-"

"Our mentor. Him and his helper, Alpha, a robot."

"The robot that helps Jason and them out at the dojo?"

"Sort of. It's pretty confusing."

"I'm not sure I want to understand."

"Amy, just listen. Please?"

"I just want to know why you didn't think you could tell me."

"Amy, it isn't like that! I wanted to tell you, I really did."

"Then how come you didn't?"

"I couldn't. We swore not to tell."

"You swore not to tell when you were teenagers! You're not a teenager anymore, Adam!"

"I know, Amy. I just...it's one the biggest secrets ever and..."

"What? You couldn't trust me to keep your secret for you? Aisha and Kim couldn't trust me?"

"It's not like that, Amy. I made them promise to not tell you."

"YOU? YOU MADE THEM PROMISE?"

"I thought--"

"Why didn't you want me to know?"

"Amy--"

"Thought it'd be funny to keep me in the dark while you guys made your jokes about being a ranger?"

"No, Amy--"

"Even Hayley knew! And she wasn't--"

"I know, but she hel--"

"Yeah, yeah, she helped Tommy with his team. And Kira? Were you guys ever gonna let me know that one?"

"Amy, please, just--"

"WHO ELSE? WHO ELSE IS IN ON THIS COOL LITTLE SECRET LAUGHING AT ME BEHIND MY BACK?"

"Nobody's laughing at you, Amy. Please, just lis--"

"No. You didn't think you could trust me, so I don't think I'm going to listen to you."

"I wanted to tell you, Amy."

"Yeah, right."

"I just--it's hard! It's hard not knowing what's going to come next. When I was a ranger, all I ever thought about was killing the bad guys. Making sure they wouldn't destroy or take over the world."

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Amy! Please!"

She looked at him for the longest and exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Five minutes."

"If I had told you when we first met, how was I to know that you wouldn't go telling someone else?"

"I--"

"And you and I grew closer. You and Aisha became best friends. You got close to Kim and Trini. You treated Rocky and Jason like they were your own brothers. You became one of us, even though you've never been a ranger. It was getting a lot harder to keep this secret from you." He exhaled. "But I knew about how you've always looked up to the rangers when you were younger. Was I suppose to kill that fantasy of yours? That the rangers are nothing more than just normal people? You and the rest of the world treated us like heroes. We don't want that fame. We were sworn to secrecy to keep our identities a secret. We saw, even in costume, how everyone admired and praised the Power Rangers. We didn't like the fame. We still don't. You see how Kim is. She's this big star and she's still trying to hide. And you knew us, Amy. You knew our good, our bad qualities. Kim's accident and everything that happened afterward. We didn't act like rangers. We just weren't rangers anymore."

He took her hand into his. "I love being a ranger. I love helping people and protecting against evil and all that good stuff. But I didn't want it to get between us. I know...it...sort of already has. But I didn't want to ruin that fantasy of yours. I still don't. That the rangers were great and heroes and always saved the day. Because we didn't. I barely had any idea of what I was doing then. None of us did. Sometimes we ran on pure instinct. We lasted on just adrenaline. And we had tons of help. There were times...we felt like we couldn't go on. We lost our powers, we decided to leave, I don't know. But I didn't want you to see what the rangers have become. I didn't want you to hold our ranger past over us. I didn't want you to compare us to the dream, to the idea, to that fantasy that you had the rangers be."

He looked deeply into her eyes. "What did you want, Amy?" he said softly. "Did you want to be the pink ranger, the smallest with the biggest heart of all? The yellow ranger? Overprotective of your friends? Did you want the black ranger to ride up on his mastodon and grab you from Biology? Did you want the blue ranger to pull you out of a bind? The red ranger to protect you from any harm that might come your way? The white ranger to snap his fingers and save the day? I didn't want your memories of the Power Rangers to be tarnished by the reality."

"I just wanted to know, Adam," Amy said softly. "I don't care that you used to be a Power Ranger. That your friends used to the Power Rangers. I just wanted to know that you felt I was trustworthy enough to carry your guys' secret. That I was in your 'inner circle.' A part of the group."

"You are."

Amy smiled. She leaned into Adam and gave him a kiss.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Safe to come in now?" Aisha asked with a shy smile. Kim stood behind her.

Amy sighed and stood up. "Yes. Sorry...for...earlier."

"No, we should be sorry," Kim said. "We should've told you before." She glared at Adam as she stepped forward to hug Amy.

"It's okay, guys," Amy replied. "It was a secret. And one of the biggest." She turned to Aisha and hugged her. "I'm...not...exactly sure that I can accept this." She shook her head. "I mean, I know I have to. It's a big part of you guys and I love you guys, but..."

"It is a lot to take in," agreed Aisha. "You may not have been a ranger, but you're a part of us now. And we probably really shouldn't have kept it from you as long as we have."

Amy smiled at her. "Thanks."

"I know it will take a lot of getting used to," Kim said. "But, hey, at least we're not active rangers anymore!" She looked quickly at Adam out of the corner of her eye. Adam shook his head with the slightest of movement. "So, we're not running off at every second Rita or Zedd are sending some sort of monster down."

Amy smiled again. "Must've been scary."

"It was...at times," said Aisha. "But we did have each other. And now we've got you." She pulled Amy toward the door. "Come on, let's head back to Kim's. Nothing like spending Christmas at an empty office, right?"

Amy laughed a bit and let Aisha lead her out.

"You didn't tell her that you got your powers back," Kim said, almost in a whisper.

Adam shook his head. "Let's just get her used to the idea that we used to be rangers, okay? I don't want be like, 'Amy, I gave up my powers, but I got them back.'"

"You know I don't like that."

Adam nodded. "I know."

"And you know I'm still mad at you for yelling at me earlier."

Adam hung his head and held out his arm. "I'm sorry. You guys did do what was best." Kim allowed Adam to hug her. "And now, there isn't anything hidden between me and Amy."

"Except the fact that you still have your powers."

"Yeah. But please, let me be the one to tell her."

"Just as long as you actually do."

"I will." Adam leaned his head against Kim's as he put his arm around her shoulders. "I promise."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went off without a hitch. Amy left her car at the clinic and rode back to Kim's with Adam. They finished cooking dinner without giving Aisha a nervous breakdown. Kim played a few songs on the guitar, joined by Adam on the piano, with their friends lounging around, waiting for Aisha to call for dinner.

When it was finally time for dinner, Aisha called everyone into the dining room and Kim grinned at the Christmas decorations. She hadn't put it up in there, preferring to decorate only the tree and the outside. Actually, making Tommy hang up the lights while she directed him on where to put them.

"Looks good, 'Sha. Trini." Kim grinned at them and gave them each a hug. "Thank you. And Merry Christmas."

"You too, Kim." Aisha returned her hug while Trini grinned at them.

"So..." Rocky said, taking a seat. "Let's eat!"

"First," Jason said. "I would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas. You guys are my family, my friends. And I can't imagine it being Christmas without you guys."

A chorus of Merry Christmas's echoed around the table. Jason took his seat between Trini and Zack. He looked at Amy, sitting between Aisha and Adam.

"And I hope you like your surprise, Amy."

She raised her eyebrows and smiled. Adam pulled Amy close to him and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Billy put a plate of mashed potatoes and gravy on the table before settling between Zack and Hayley. Rocky placed a big plate, holding the turkey in the middle of the table, taking his spot between Aisha and Trini.

"Wow, Rock," said Adam. "You're sharing that with the rest of us."

"Well, you know it is Christmas," Rocky said, cocking his head to the side. "I thought I'd give a little."

Tommy rolled his eyes as he placed some more food next to the turkey. "Thanks for thinking of us." He sat down between Hayley and Kim, glancing at Kim and smiling.

"Always," Rocky replied with a grin. He looked around. "Are we all here? Settled?" He looked around the table toward his left, at Aisha, Amy, Adam, Kim, Tommy, Hayley, Billy, Zack, Jason, and Trini. "Well, Merry Christmas everyone!" Rocky took out the knives and sharpened them against each other before diving into the the turkey. Everyone passed their plates around so that Rocky could put a slice of meat on their plate.

Kim watched with amusement. "You must be happy that we've got four extra people around the table, huh, Rock? That means four extra pieces of turkey for you."

"And that's why I love cutting the turkey," he said. "For every one I give you guys, I get one for myself." He looked at Jason, who was spooning cranberry sauce onto his plate. "Just save me some cranberry sauce!"

Jason grinned, passing the cranberry sauce around the table, opposite of Rocky's way. "If it gets finished by the time it reaches you, that is not my fault, Rocky."

Tommy looked at Kim, putting her plate of food in front of her. "Here you are, Beautiful. Merry Christmas."

She grinned up at him. "Merry Christmas." She leaned into Tommy and gave him a kiss. "Thank you for being here," she whispered to him.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," he whispered in return. He smiled and looked back at his food, starting to pick at it. "Are you okay?" He nodded toward Adam on the other side of her.

She nodded. "We're good. A little misunderstanding, nothing more. Adam's my best friend again."

Adam turned at the sound of his name and smiled when he saw Kim and Tommy looking at him. "What?"

"Nothing, Frog Prince," Kim said, patting him on the head. Adam rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Wait, Frog Prince?" Amy said, raising an eyebrow.

"Girl, we've so got to get you caught up on our ranger stories," Aisha said.

"Your dear Adam here, is a frog," added Kim.

"A frog?"

"You know, I really do hate this story," Adam said.

"Well, we love it," Aisha replied and proceeded to tell Amy the story.

Amy laughed when Aisha finished. "You were mad, Adam? Did you want to be the falcon, too?"

Everyone laughed around the table.

"So that was after you guys left, right?"

Trini nodded. "That was what...just a couple of months, after we left, I think."

"So...what else happened when you guys were rangers?" Amy asked. "And how come you had your own team, Tommy?"

Everyone started laughing again.

"Tommy just doesn't know when to give up," Jason said.

"Yes, I do," Tommy protested. "I don't have anything now, do I?"

"Actually, yes you do, Tommy," Billy said.

Tommy looked at him in surprise. "Now I expected everyone else, but you, Billy?"

Billy smiled while everybody roared with laughter again. "Your Ninjetti spirit lives on in you. In all of us. Although it may be dormant since we don't have active powers."

Kim glanced at Adam, with a knowing look. She raised an eyebrow. Adam looked away before anyone noticed.

"So that was just you guys, right?" Amy said, looking at Aisha. "You, Adam, Kim, Tommy, Rocky, and Billy." She looked around the table. Aisha nodded. "So how did you get another team?" she asked, looking at Tommy.

Tommy rolled his eyes while Kim tried to hide her laughter behind her hand. The others were not doing as good a job. "It's a long story."

"Oh, like how you became a ranger? Kim said that was a long story, too."

Tommy looked at Kim, who was still holding in her laughter. She shrugged helplessly. Seeing that he was going to lose this battle, he began his story about when he first moved to Angel Grove.

* * *

Soon after dinner was over and all the dishes were put in the dishwasher, the party moved into the living room, where the Christmas tree was. The former rangers continued to tell Amy the more amusing stories of their time as rangers and Amy, upon hearing these stories, finally began to understand the jokes that they've been saying for the past however long years.

Kim sat down on the floor next to Adam, with Tommy lying on the couch behind them. Aisha shared the loveseat with Amy and Jason and Rocky sat on the floor, closest to the gifts and began rifling through them. Billy and Zack took a seat on another couch, while Trini took a seat in a recliner and Hayley took a seat on the floor.

Rocky and Jason started throwing gifts around the room, passing it to their respective owners. Aisha and Trini looked at each other and smirked. They knew that Rocky and Jason always wanted to pass out gifts so they could grab their gifts first, so this year Aisha and Trini decided to tease the boys a bit and hide their gifts somewhere else.

Once most of the gifts were handed out, they started to open them. Except for Rocky and Jason, who were getting frustrated since they couldn't find any for them.

"Oh, look!" Kim squealed. "This one's from Ernie." She opened it and found a book of recipes inside. "It's time you learn on your own and stop reminiscing about mine. Merry Christmas! Love, Ernie." Kim laughed as she looked through it.

"This one's from Tanya," Aisha said. She read through the note quickly. "She's back in Africa! And she says hi to you guys."

"Tanya...the one who took over for you, right?" Amy asked Aisha, who nodded as she was ripping open her wrapping paper.

"Oh, I've got one from Curtis," Zack said. "I wonder what it could be." He shook it for a bit before following Aisha and ripping open the wrapping paper.

"This sucks," Rocky said. "Where are ours?"

Jason furrowed his brow. "I know!"

"You sure there's nothing in there for you guys?" asked Trini.

"We checked twice!" said Rocky.

Trini shrugged her shoulders while Jason started walking around the room. "I'm gonna grab something to drink. Anything, Rocky?"

Everyone started shouting out what they wanted, but Jason held up a hand. "Rock's the only other one who doesn't have gifts. He's the only one I'm being nice, too."

Rocky nodded in agreement and stood to join Jason. "I'll go with you. I can't stand being with these present-loving former rangers plus two."

Trini and Aisha shared a knowing look from across the room.

"Just what did you guys do?" asked Hayley, with amusement in her voice.

"We hid their gifts," whispered Aisha.

Trini nodded. "In the one place they'll never check. The bathroom linen closet. They think it's lined with girly things."

Everyone laughed.

"Why, are they gonna get attacked by a tampon or something?" Kim asked.

"Ugh," said Tommy, Adam, Zack, and Billy.

"What?" Kim said, innocently.

"Must we discuss girly things?" Zack said, disgusted.

The girls shrugged and everyone returned to opening their gifts.

"Wow, thanks, Kim," exclaimed Amy, holding up a pair of shoes and a purse. "Exactly what I've been wanting."

"You're welcome," Kim said.

"Did you guys open Kira's gift yet?" Tommy asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Well...open it!" He looked down at the note Kira had given him. 'For you, Dr. O, and everyone else. Thanks for being an inspiration to us all.' He looked at the collage of pictures Kira had put together, outlined in a falcon. He also saw a smaller outline of a brachiosaurus and a tiger. From him being in high school till when he was her science teacher. And he noticed that she included him wearing pictures of green, white, red, and black. He liked that she added a picture of the entire gang, him, Zack, Billy, Jason, Rocky, Adam, Kim, Trini, and Aisha from when they were in high school. This, she had put in the front and center.

"Where did she find this?" Aisha asked. She looked down at the frame in her hand and noticed the outline of a bear surrounding the collage. She looked at old pictures from high school and one of the entire group, before Jason, Zack, and Trini left for Switzerland. She held it down so Amy could look over it, too.

"Probably when she was helping me clean out my basement a few years back," Tommy answered. "I was stuck in my ranger suit and she offered to help me go through some old things. She must've kept the group one. She always said that thinking of the old rangers gave her the strength to continue. I don't know where she got the other pictures, though."

"This is nice of her," Trini said, smiling. She looked down at her frame, outlined by a sabertooth tiger. She smiled as she traced the outline and grinned at the pictures.

"I know she asked me for pictures from high school, but I never thought she'd do something like this," Kim said. She grinned at the sight of her Crane in the outline of the frame and a smaller pteradactyl. She read through Kira's note again. 'I love you, Kim! Merry Christmas and here we are, Ptera sisters at heart!'

"Yeah," agreed Adam, looking at his own, with a frog outline. "And it was a while ago, too. Back in August, or something like that."

Kim glanced at a picture on Adam's frame from his turbo days. She pointed and laughed. "HAH! Look at that hair!"

"Shut up!" he said. "I hated that hair."

"Let me see!" Amy nearly yelled. She jumped over Aisha, to look at Adam's frame and cracked up laughing.

"Long hair does not suit you, Adam," Kim said.

"Kira's a smart girl," Zack said, touching his mastodon outline. "I miss these days."

"Yeah," Billy said, looking at his triceratops and wolf frame. "I do, sometimes, too." He leaned over to show it to Hayley.

They were interrupted by a loud whooping. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at each other, wondering what was going on.

Rocky ran in the room and looked at Trini and Aisha. "And you guys thought we wouldn't find them!" He ran back out and emerged no less than a minute later, helping Jason carry in a couple of bags, full of their gifts.

"That's wrong," he said. Rocky nodded and wagged his finger in Trini and Aisha's direction.

"How would you know it's us?" Aisha argued. "Maybe Santa Claus wanted you guys to work a little more for your gifts."

"Because," Jason started, in a matter-of-fact voice, "Rocky and I already went through the gifts and saw which ones and how many we had."

"Then we had dinner," added Rocky. "And they were gone."

"And where were Aisha and Trini during this time?" Jason said.

"They said they were decorating the living room," Rocky said.

"Which we were," interjected Trini, gesturing around her.

"While the two of you were hiding our gifts!" exclaimed Jason.

"In the girly place, too!" Rocky said.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh my god," Hayley said, wiping her eyes. "You guys are like children!"

Rocky and Jason shrugged. "Gotta relive our childhood somehow," Jason said.

"Open Kira's gift, Jase," Kim said. "Look what she got me!" Kim pushed her frame into his face from her sitting position.

Jason looked through his gifts and found Kira's, opening it carefully. A frame outlined with a red tyrannosaurus, with pictures of him and his friends from high school stared back at him. "Where did she find this picture?" he asked, running his fingers over the old picture of the nine of them. "It's probably one of the only ones that we took before we left."

"Yeah," Rocky said, looking at his ape-outlined frame. "I can't believe there are still pictures of us from then."

"Are these from your ranger days?" Amy asked, still holding Adam's in her hand.

"Yup," Adam nodded. He pointed to the main one in the middle. "That was a little after we moved to Angel Grove. It was probably a few days before Zack, Trini, and Jason went to Switzerland. And that one," Adam said, pointing again, "is a little before we became Ninjetti. I could tell because we're still in our skydiving suits. And that is from when we got our Zeo powers. And that's from Turbo."

"How do you remember?"

"From what we were wearing," answered Kim. "I think it works best with former rangers like Tommy, Adam, and Rocko. Oh, and Jason. They change what colors they're wearing whenever they get new colors."

"Hey, I might get confused with which zord I've gotta call," Tommy said. "I've called so many, worn so many that it's hard to keep track."

Everyone was silent for a bit after hearing this comment. Hayley was the first to speak.

"Wow, Tommy. You made a joke about your colors."

Tommy shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Sometimes, you just have to learn to accept it, I guess."

Everyone started cracking up and making fun of Tommy again, who kept shaking his head.

"So you guys went skydiving?" Amy asked.

Kim nodded. "Before Ivan Ooze came to town. That was one nasty--"

"Tub of mucus?" said Billy before laughing.

"Yeah. A tub of mucus," she said. "Anyway, he was gross. He broke into our Command Center and made us lose our powers."

"And Zordon," said Aisha, wistfully. Rocky smiled and rubbed Aisha's shoulder. She smiled, too. "But we can't think about the past, right, guys? Let's look toward the future."

And with that, they continued to open their gifts, lasting long into the next morning.

* * *

And here's another one. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I know it was pretty long, but...again, hope you liked it! Please review!


	25. Heart to Heart

Here's the new chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

It's been four days since Christmas and Jason and Tommy were at the dojo, clearing a few items out. Jason and Rocky cancelled classes until the second week of January for the holidays. They had ended the year with a karate graduation two weeks before Christmas at the local high school where Tommy taught at.

Aisha and Amy were back at work. Hayley and Billy hung around Trini, all of them talking about Trini's new project at work. She even invited them to come along with her to show them the plans and received their input. Zack and Rocky took advantage of Trini's free Disney World tickets and drove to Orlando to enjoy themselves. Adam and Kim were in the studio, producing Kira's new CD.

"I talked to Eric the other day," Tommy said to Jason as they lifted a mat off the floor. "Remember him? The Silver Guardian with Wes. Quantum Ranger?"

Jason nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think so. Time Force, right? Those rangers that came from the future."

"Yup, that's the one."

"And he was the wannabe red, right?" Jason smirked. "So, how is he? And Wes?"

"They're both doing good." Tommy looked at Jason. "Do you remember Cole?"

Jason furrowed his brow and scrunched his face in memory. "The rookie?"

Tommy nodded. "Him."

"What about him?"

"His old teammate, Taylor, she was yellow, and Eric, the wannabe red, are getting married."

"Good for them." Jason raised his eyebrows and smiled. "That's messed up, though. Why didn't they invite me?"

"Eric just proposed," Tommy answered. "But that got me thinking."

"About what?"

Tommy sighed. "I don't know...do you think...will we...can we...I guess...does it...I don't know...right?"

Jason stared at him with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Uh, okay. Let's do that over again, okay? Cuz you were so understandable the first time."

"I don't know...I guess I'm sorta nervous..."

"Tommy, you're my best friend. You're like a brother to me. What's up?"

"They're getting married. Eric and Taylor." Tommy took a deep breath. "Do you think it's time I ask Kim?"

Jason raised his eyebrows. "Do I think you and Kim should get married? Yes, I do. Do I think you should ask Kim just because Eric and Taylor are getting married? No, I don't. Things take time, Tommy. You and Kim just got back into each other's lives. I mean, look at me and Trini. We've been together for a long time and we talk about marriage all the time, but there is no way in hell that the two of us are ready to take that on. And we both know that."

"I know...but it's been something that I've been thinking about for a long time, you know?"

Jason nodded. "Of course you have. It's only natural that you think that about Kim. And I know she thinks that about you. But...just don't rush into it. I don't want either of you to get hurt again. The two of you have been apart for so long, you guys should just get to know each other again."

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"But you know, when you do ask Kim," Jason looked at him with his older brotherly look of concern. "Make sure you ask me first. You know, there is a long list of people you've got to get through and I'm number one on the that list. Even if it is you."

Tommy smiled a bit. "And who's number two?"

"Adam. Then Aisha. Rocky. Trini. We made Trini last because she's always been the most loving and accepting. Rocky, too. But he at least likes to give people a hard time about everything."

Tommy thought for a bit. "Kim and Adam are really close, aren't they?"

Jason nodded. "It's something you've got to accept, man. I know you like Adam and he's one of your best friends, too, but I know that you can't help but be jealous of their bond."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Sometimes I am jealous," Jason agreed. "I used to be the one in Adam's place. I used to be the first person she calls. And now he's the first one she turns to. If she falls or gets hurt or if her car breaks down, he's the one she calls. And he drops everything to help her. She'll call us if he's busy or if she knows he's busy. He's the one she shares the secrets that she can't tell the rest of us. He tells her secrets that he doesn't tell the rest of us. Remember that overdrive mission? I can bet you anything that Adam tried to hide it from Kim at first. Kim asked him about it and he told her and made her promise to not tell any of us. They have secrets from the rest of us. And they have a bond so strong that they already know what the other is thinking." Jason stopped for a moment. "Granted, I know we all pretty much have that with each other, but you know, it's different with them." He looked at Tommy deep in his eyes. "But you've got to remember that they are just friends. They're very close friends. They are the best of friends. And they spend so much time together that they really have no choice but to get as close as they've gotten. But, I would lay my life down for both of them. And I know they would do the same for me."

Tommy nodded. "I know...it's just...it does take a lot of getting used to, you know? Sometimes it feels like we're back in high school again, except all of us are together. And we're not fighting Rita and Zedd. We just get to enjoy life again. And I just keep going back to that and thinking that I'm gonna be the only Kim calls. I'm gonna help her out of a tough spot."

"Things have changed, Tommy. We're all back in each other's lives and we have been for a while now, but we all did learn how to survive without one another. You, Hayley, and Billy have your own things going on. And we do, too. And we all spent so much time with one another that we know how we all work. We know the little things about each other. Like...Rocky loves Chili's."

"I know that," Tommy said.

"Yeah, but do you know that Rocky's favorite thing to do at Chili's is crack the frozen shell on top of a chocolate molten cake? And that Kim always cracks it first to get under his skin?"

Tommy thought back to that first night they hung out with each other following Kim's show. He vaguely remembered Rocky whining about how Kim cracked the shell before he got to it.

"And Aisha...she's changed from high school, hasn't she? She's the same, but she's not."

Tommy nodded slowly. "She seems a lot more overprotective now. Of all you guys. Even with us."

Jason raised his eyebrows and nodded in agreement. "She is. She's kind of like our, forgive my pun here, but like our 'mother bear'. She always takes care of us. And Trini...she doesn't like to admit it, but I know she knows all the words and loves every Hannah Montana song. And Adam, he's very..."

"Protective? Especially over Kim."

"Mmm, yeah...well, all of us are, especially over Kim. But Adam, one of his things is that he...weird that I know this...but he can't sleep without socks. He always has to have socks whenever he goes to sleep. It doesn't matter whether or not it's a hundred degrees outside, he's wearing socks to bed."

Tommy looked at him in amusement.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Kim told me. She said she used to hide Adam's socks whenever they were on tour so he was forced to sleep without them."

"And what about Kim?"

Jason shrugged. "What about Kim? You know her. You get to know her some more. And to be honest with you, before you ask Kim to marry you, I think you should learn those things about her. Learn what we know about her. Learn what Adam knows."

* * *

"Is it weird, not being a ranger anymore?" Amy asked Aisha as the two of them cleaned up the veterinary clinic. No one else was there, every person, dog, cat, and other animal had gone home.

Aisha shook her head. "No. I've grown accustomed to my life now. And I love it."

"Do you regret giving up your powers?"

Aisha thought for a bit. "I used to. I think I used to more regret the fact that Kim left Angel Grove because if she didn't, then she never would've gotten into her accident. And her and Tommy probably would've never broken up. And you see them together, they're happy. They were twenty times that in high school."

"What about you? Your powers? Do you regret giving Tanya the Zeo crystal?" Amy pressed.

Aisha was silent as Amy waited for an answer. "I don't know," she answered at last. "I always thought about Kim and--"

"Why don't you stop thinking about her for a minute. Think about yourself for now. Don't get me wrong, I love Kim," Amy said with a smile. "But think about yourself for a minute. Before you found out about Kim's accident, when you were in Africa, did you regret giving up your powers?

Aisha sighed. "I missed fighting."

Amy let out an exasperated sigh. "You're not answering my question, 'Sha. Do you regret it? Being a Power Ranger? Giving up your powers?"

"At the time, no," Aisha answered after a long time. "I loved being in Africa. I loved everything about it, the people, the whole environment, and especially the animals. I learned so much over there. But...I guess after it stopped feeling like a prolonged vacation, I guess I did start to regret it a bit. I missed going into battle. I missed hanging out with my friends after school. Going shopping with Kim. All that..fun stuff we used to do in high school. I missed my friends."

"What made you give up your powers?"

Aisha thought long and hard about this question. She never exactly knew, but then again, no one has ever forced it out of her.

"I don't know," she answered. She was silent for another couple of minutes. And Amy, sensing her need to think, didn't say anything, just waited for Aisha to answer her. "I don't think it really felt the same anymore. And...a large part of that was...because of Kim. She and I are like sisters. She used to live with me and my parents after her mom moved to Paris. We're closer than close."

"Kind of like her and Adam now?"

"Sort of. Kim...it's easy to get close to her. Easy and hard. She welcomes you in and envelopes you in this everlasting love, but once you hurt her, you're out and you'll never get back in. She's just..."

Amy nodded. "I think I know."

Aisha nodded also. "And it just makes you want to protect her. Her parents...they were there for her, but...she was never...I don't know. Her and her mother were close at one time, but then, once she moved to Paris, it was almost like she forgot about Kim a bit. And her father. After the divorce, she barely saw her father. So she only had her friends. They became her family. Our parents became her parents. We became her siblings. She...us...all of us, we'd die for each other. And you. We're each closer to one person, but above all, we're close to each other. We love each other. All of us."

Amy nodded in understanding. She waited for Aisha to continue.

"But when Kim left Angel Grove, I felt...like a part of me left, too, you know? I didn't grow up with any brothers or sisters and neither did Kim. When she and I moved in with each other, we did everything together. We already did before she moved in. When she did move in, my mom called us twins. We look nothing alike, but we were just always together. And when she moved to Florida, I just...it was different. And I would hate to say that Kat tried to replace Kim, on the team and in the group, but she couldn't. Kat and Kim aren't the same person. And they never would be."

"Kat...she's the one who Kim gave her powers to, right?" Aisha nodded. "And then started dating Tommy." Aisha nodded again.

"So she was gone and here we were fighting for our lives. Again. We were children! We had no business doing what we did. But we had to find the Zeo crystals to restore everything. And my journey led me to Africa. When I got there, I just felt so overwhelmed. Just being in a different place made me feel like I was moving forward. I let go of the rangers, I let go of Angel Grove and I let go of everything that was keeping me down over there."

"And then you found out about Kim's accident."

Aisha nodded. "I knew right then and there that I wasn't meant to stay in Africa. It was fun while it lasted, but I had more important things to worry about. Jason called me and told me about her injuries and I was all ready to leave. But he convinced me to stay, saying that he and Trini had it handled and that they would keep me updated." Aisha shook her head and looked around before continuing. "Then Trini called. She told me that Kim's body was healing, but she wasn't getting any better. She asked me to come to Florida to be with Kim, because it seemed like all she needed was her friends."

Amy sat in silence, waiting for Aisha to continue some more.

"So you ask me if I regret giving up my powers. Well, I don't. I don't think I ever will. Sure, I do miss it, at times, but if I hadn't given up my powers...who knows what would've happened. Would I be down here right now, talking to you? If I hadn't given up my powers, would Kim and I be as close right now as we are? Would Rocky and I be married? Would we all be as close as we are? I don't like to think about what could've happened because I love what did happen. I'm glad that all of us are the greatest of friends. I'm happy that you're a part of it. I'm happy that all of us moved down here to be with each other."

"Wow," Amy said softly. "I never knew."

"It's not really something that I like to tell out loud." Aisha looked a bit wary.

Amy smiled and gave her a hug.

* * *

"Fascinating, Trini," Billy said as he looked over Hayley's shoulder at the images on the computer.

"Thanks!" Trini said with a smile. "I can't wait for it to open."

"It certainly looks like it will a great ride," said Hayley.

"And you guys better be here when it opens!" Trini said in a mock-lecture voice.

"Of course," reassured Hayley. "We wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Seriously, you guys should just move here already. All the cool kids are doing it!"

Billy laughed at Trini's remark. "All the cool kids are doing it? Why, Trini, I never knew you to be such a trend-follower."

"Come on, we're all here, Tommy's here, we need you two and Zack here!"

"I really wish we can, but...life is over there," said Hayley.

"I know," Trini said sadly. "I thought I'd try and convince you guys though."

"It almost worked," Billy said.

He sat down next to Hayley and continued to look through Trini's portfolio.

"Do you guys ever miss high school?" Trini asked, standing behind them.

"Lord, no!" exclaimed Hayley. "I remember it being big hair, ugly clothes, and an embarrassing prom date."

Trini and Billy laughed.

"Sometimes I do," Billy admitted.

"Yeah," Trini agreed. "Me too."

The three of them were silent for a bit.

"Do you think I made a mistake in going to the Peace Conference?" Trini asked, more to Billy.

Billy turned around and looked at her. He thought for a bit. "Do you think you made a mistake in leaving?"

"Sometimes I do."

Hayley turned around and faced Trini as well.

"It was a great opportunity, though, Trini. Switzerland? That's a once-in-a-lifetime chance," said Billy. "And you had Jason and Zack with you?"

"I know, but...I see you guys and I wish that..."

"What is it?"

"That I was a ranger longer."

Billy and Hayley looked at each other before Trini continued.

"I mean, I see you and you were there, even though you weren't a ranger. Tommy...he's been a ranger longer than any of us. And we got our powers before him! Adam...Rocky...they even got different powers. And all of you guys became Ninjetti! And Jason even got to carry that gold ranger one, too."

Billy frowned a bit, taking in Trini's rant slowly. "So, do you think you made a mistake? What would you have gained by staying in Angel Grove?"

"My powers," Trini said slowly.

"And what would you have lost?"

Trini shrugged her shoulders. Hayley watched silently.

"I could tell you what you would have lost." Billy continued to look in Trini's eyes. "Sure you would've had your powers, but what about all the things that you did in Switzerland? All the people you met, all the lives you changed. Even though you didn't have your powers, you still saved people's lives."

"I guess I've been thinking about this a long time."

"What else is bothering you?"

Trini shrugged again. "Nothing, really."

"Okay, then we'll go back. What else would you have lost?" Billy waited for Trini to answer, but none came. "Well, would you be best friends with Aisha, Rocky, and Adam? You barely got to know them when they moved from Stone Canyon. You were just there for a couple of months before going to Switzerland."

"I guess...I kind of feel like when I left...I didn't matter anymore."

"Of course you mattered, Tri."

"I know I shouldn't think about it and stuff, but I just can't help but wonder. High school was such a big part of our lives."

"It was only four years."

"I know, but so much happened, then."

"How do you feel now? Do you like where your life has taken you? Even with the choices that you made."

Trini nodded. "I love it. I love living down here. I love my friends. I love my job..."

"Then why dwell on the past? Why think about the what-ifs? It just leads you to a world of crazy."

"I guess."

"Because you did matter. You still do." Billy paused for a bit. "After you left, Kim and I would always talk about you guys and how if something happened, we'd talk about what you would've done. You were still in our lives, Trini."

Tears swelled up in Trini's eyes. Hayley gave her a tissue from the box on Trini's desk.

"I don't even know why I'm thinking like this. I love how my life is. But I just..."

"Can't help but wonder?"

Trini nodded.

"I know what you mean," Billy said. "Sometimes I wonder if I was happy enough staying in the Power Chamber with Alpha. When our first powers were lost and we received the Zeo powers. Well, they received the Zeo powers and I stayed in the Power Chamber with Alpha. Sometimes I do wonder. What if I was the blue ranger? After all, I was the first one." Billy took one of Trini's hands and looked her in the eye. "But then I thought about how overloaded Alpha got when they went out into battle. I remembered how he and Zordon did need help. I remembered how the Aquitain rangers taught me so much. And how they accepted me as one of their own. How I was given the chance of a lifetime to live on another planet. If I had stayed a ranger, would I have had that?" Billy shrugged. "I don't know. And I never will. And I never want to know."

* * *

"Whoo!" Rocky and Zack waved their arms around as they flew down a steep hill on the roller coaster.

"Gosh, Disney World is the GREATEST!" Zack exclaimed. "You guys are so lucky to live down here."

Rocky nodded. "And I never get tired of it. This really is the greatest place on earth."

Zack laughed. "Yeah." He looked at his watch. "But do you think we should be heading back now?"

Rocky pulled out his phone to look at the clock. "Yeah, I guess so. It is a little late. And we did promise Kim that we'd back for dinner."

Zack laughed again. "Yeah. Can't wait to get started on that show with her."

He and Rocky started walking toward the exit of the park together.

"Yeah, how's that coming along, by the way?"

"It's coming along," Zack said, nodding. "Umm...a couple of things here and there, but it's getting there."

"So has it been picked up or anything? When can we start watching."

Zack smiled. "It's been picked up for the upcoming season. It'll be a mid-season replacement. It's gonna start showing in a couple of weeks. And I guess we'll see where it goes from there."

"Of course it'll get picked up. It's the Power Rangers!" Rocky laughed and looked at Zack. "Kim was saying that Kira watched a Japanese-dubbed show of the Dino Rangers."

Zack laughed. "Yeah, I heard about that. It won't be like that though. I hope."

"So, how's everything going with it?"

"It's good. We finished shooting the first few episodes. I think we're a good...probably nine or ten in. We'll film three or four more episodes after the holidays and then we'll see whether or not the network wants to keep it."

"Have you watched the first episode?"

"Of course."

"And Kim?"

Zack nodded.

"What about Adam?"

Zack laughed as he shook his head. "I haven't shown it to him, yet."

"Was it weird producing a show about the rangers?" Zack and Rocky nodded goodbye to the park worker standing at the gates as they exited and headed toward their car. "I mean, is it weird? How do you like seeing the person you casted as yourself?"

"It is kinda weird," Zack answered. "And Kim and I wanted to try and make it somewhat follow our lives since we became rangers. So don't worry Rock, you'll be in it as red soon!"

Rocky started laughing. "That's gotta be real weird, writing yourself off the screen."

Zack laughed. "Yeah, it is. But..." shrugged his shoulders. "You gotta do what you do, I guess."

Zack jumped into the passenger's seat as Rocky started up the car.

"How was it?" Zack asked. "I know it's a little weird, me asking you this, but how was it being a red ranger when Tommy was white?"

Rocky scrunched his face to remember. "I don't know. I mean, when I first met all of you guys, Tommy seemed like the natural leader. How was it watching Jason give up leadership to Tommy?"

"It hurt him," Zack said bluntly. "I know it did. He was the one who was the ranger for a longer period of time. And Tommy was evil when he first became a ranger. And I hate to say it, but I did kind of choose sides and sided with Jason. He and I have known each other forever. So, when we left for Switzerland, for me, it wasn't that hard to give up my powers to Adam." He looked out the window. "But how about you? How'd you feel becoming a ranger when Jason gave you his powers?"

Rocky thought a bit. "I don't know. I felt honored, of course. Giving up your powers is not an easy decision an deciding on who to give it to is even harder."

"So what made you choose the kid?"

"Justin?" Rocky laughed. "Well, it helped that he found out we were rangers. He hid in my hospital room when the others teleported out."

"And what made you decide to give it up? A lot of people...well...maybe not a lot, but there were a few people who knew that we were rangers. And we trusted them to keep it a secret."

"I think it was time for me to move on, more than anything. Especially back then. Divatox had just come to town. Kim and Jason were evil. They got new powers. And I was lying in a hospital bed. I couldn't help them."

"You could've helped afterward."

Rocky nodded. "Yeah, I could've, but I didn't want to. My time has a ranger was finished." He looked at Zack quickly. "Do you ever wish that you came back or never gave up your powers or anything?"

Zack didn't say anything for a bit. "Sometimes I do. Looking back, and especially hearing about what you guys did. What Tommy's done. All the people and things you guys met, everything you guys got a chance to see. Sometimes I wish that I had been there." He sighed. "Sometimes I feel like my time as a ranger was so short."

"Do you ever want to go back?"

Zack thought a bit and exhaled. "Not full-time, I don't think. I do enjoy life now. I guess it was a little easier during high school to save the world. Maybe a little part-time stint like what Adam did. What about you?"

"Same. I've always wanted to go back, but just for a bit...not be...completely in it, you know? It's changed so much since we first started out that it'd be a big old shock to go back. But I do want to go back. When Jason came back from the moon mission and said it was all the reds, I was so mad!! I even swore off burgers for a whole year."

"And how long did you last?" Zack asked, grinning.

"Probably about a week. Maybe a couple of days."

The two of them laughed.

"So, what happened to you after the Peace Conference?"

"I moved straight to LA. Finished high school and went to UCLA. Started at the bottom of the industry and worked my way up." Zack thought for a bit. "I think I'm more surprised at how long the power has lasted. Not that I thought it'd die out with you guys, but I never thought it would ever go as far as it has gone."

"And that's just the half of it. What we did."

Zack raised his eyebrows and nodded. "When I left Angel Grove, I left behind the Power Rangers. I mean, I've heard of the different ranger teams; they're always in the news, but I never tried to find out too much. It reminded me of what I had left behind."

Rocky nodded. "And there were even some ranger teams where the public knew who they were."

"Really?" Zack asked incredulously. "That's crazy. I just remember Zordon always reminding us to not let anyone know of our identities."

Rocky nodded. "That overdrive team that Adam helped out? I think the public knew who they were. And that guy Adam was telling us about, Bridge, remember him?"

"I'm not too sure...the red when they helped out, right?"

Rocky nodded again. "He came from the year 3000 or something like that. And he came from a school of rangers-in-training. They were almost like police officers and stuff."

"3000?"

"Mm-hmm. And Jason was saying that a couple of reds from the moon mission got their powers from the future when the rangers followed the evil guy back."

"Huh?"

"Exactly. I don't get it either. And he said that that team had two red rangers."

"How?"

"Well, he called one the wannabe red."

"How was he..."

"I have no idea. I didn't really want to listen. I was still pissed I missed it. And I still am."

Zack laughed. "I could tell."

"Every color should have their own mission." Rocky looked thoughtful for a bit. "Wait, that means that Tommy would get to go on every single one. We should do a blue one. I don't Tommy was ever a blue ranger."

"He wasn't pink or yellow, either."

Rocky nodded. "Yeah, we should do a blue, pink, and yellow mission." He looked at Zack. "With one black. You're invited."

"Thanks." Zack laughed again. "So how do certain rangers get to go back and others don't? What made Adam go back? And Kira? And Tommy? And the reds from that moon mission?"

"I don't know," Rocky answered. "I guess whoever finds the danger first gets to pick? I know from the moon mission, Andros called Tommy and he wanted to get all the reds together since it was the first-in-commands to Mondo. All of their generals and stuff. And Adam...I don't know. Kim might, though. Cuz his came up so out of the blue."

"It would be nice to go back, wouldn't it?" Zack said, thoughtfully.

"It would," Rocky nodded. "Just for a little bit."

* * *

"Sounds great, Kira!"

Kira gave Kim a thumbs up from inside the studio. Kim turned to Adam, sitting on her right.

"She's really gonna do good, isn't she?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah. She has a good sound, great voice, and not to mention the best manager ever!"

Kim rolled her eyes. "I suppose."

"And what about you, Ms. Annie H? How do you think your new one is coming along?"

"You're the manager. What do you think?"

"I think it's coming along great, but what about you?"

Kim nodded. "It's good. I do love being the studio and making up new songs and stuff."

"But..."

"But I kinda miss when I was up and coming in the music business. It was me and you together."

Adam smiled. "And all I could get you were the local clubs?"

"Yeah...that's what I miss," Kim said, smiling. "Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful for everything. But I miss it being very intimate and quiet. Now, when I'm onstage, I could barely hear myself think. I miss the days when I could actually make you guys out from the stage."

Adam smiled. "What? Not like your latest tour?"

Kim nodded. "And I like this a bit more, too. Producing, writing. I kinda miss that, too." She watched Kira in the recording booth. "And I love hearing what I write come out of her mouth. I love hearing what I write on the radio. Especially when it's someone else singing it. That way it's not so..."

"Personal?"

"Yeah," Kim said softly. She looked up at Adam. "I guess it could be worst, though."

"How so?"

"I could get recognized everywhere I go."

Adam laughed and nodded. "Very true."

"You know how you have your powers back."

"Yeah..." Adam said slowly, wondering where this conversation was headed.

"Would you help out the next ranger team if they needed it?"

"Of course," he replied. "Wouldn't you?"

"If I had powers, I would." She sighed. "How'd it feel when that thing came to you and asked you to help them out?"

"Well, you know that I didn't believe it at first. Then he told me about my history as a ranger, Thrax, and Rita and Zedd. And I believed him. He told me that he was going to be bringing back a handful of rangers also."

"So...he had a whole bunch of us here. Why didn't he choose any of us?"

Adam shrugged. "I don't think I would've wanted him too. It was Aisha and Rocky's wedding day. I didn't want to mess it up."

"Next time, can I come?" Adam smiled.

"Come where?" Kira asked as she shut the door to the recording booth.

"Next time the latest rangers need help, she wants to come," Adam answered.

"Are there rangers now? I wanna go too! " Kira exclaimed. "Cuz I know the overdrive powers ran out."

"Ran out?" Kim said with a laugh. "You make it sound like a battery."

Kira gave her a look. "You know what I mean." She took a seat next to Kim. "Ronny called me...when was it? Sometime last month."

Adam nodded. "Yeah, Will called me around Thanksgiving to let me know."

"Yeah," Kira said. "Ronny said she's going back to racing and Rose is still gonna teach. I think she said Dax is gonna try directing and Will wants to train his own special team of spies."

"I wonder who the next group is gonna be," said Kim. "Cuz I'd love to go and help."

Adam laughed. "We're here talking about helping the next group of rangers...if the new group needs help from old rangers, that's not really a good thing!"

Kira and Kim looked at each other and laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Kim said, laughing.

"You know...when we became rangers, or a little after we became rangers, Dr. O got kidnapped and we found that video diary of his in the computer."

Adam and Kim nodded, waiting for Kira to continue.

"Well, that was when we first found out about you guys (and I still feel like an idiot for not recognizing you guys), but Hayley called Tommy the best ranger there was."

Adam and Kim made a face.

"Well, see, that's not fair," Kim said. "He made the freakin' video."

"And he and Hayley were like, best friends during college," added Adam. "Of course she's gonna say that."

"I bet she's gonna say that Billy was the best ranger now," Kim said.

"Well, the original pink ranger will always be my favorite," Adam said, winking at Kim.

"Now, you've put me in a bind here, Adam. Green, white, red, black?" Kim put her arm around Adam and leaned her head against his. "But don't worry I'll always have a soft spot for the Frog."

Kira grinned and laughed. "You know, before we watched that video, I never knew there so many ranger teams."

"And now there's even more," said Adam.

Kira nodded. "Yeah. It is pretty cool, though."

"So, how are you liking everything, Kira?" Kim asked. "Moving too fast, too slow? How are you feeling?"

Kira thought for a bit before answering. "I'm having the time of my life, Kim." She grinned. "You guys are great. I love you guys. I think we're moving along at a pretty good pace and I can't wait to see where we go from here."

Adam smiled at her. "Me too."

* * *

And there it is. Hope you guys liked it!


	26. Almost There

Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Trini, Aisha, Amy, Kim, and Tommy cheered as they watched Jason and Rocky's students in their competition. It was May, about five months since the entire group had been together for Christmas and New Year's.

Kira had released her debut CD in April, selling thousands of copies in her first week. It's been a whirlwind five months for her, traveling to and from different appearances for publicity. She and Adam were now touring small venues around the United States. Kira also spoke to Kim multiple times a day, getting advice on how to deal with everything since Kim had been through it before. Kim tried to give as much as she could to Kira over the phone, letting her know which restaurants and stores to visit, although Adam was there to also offer his knowledge. Adam would also call Kim as much as possible, especially whenever they would visit a place that held many memories and jokes for Adam and Kim.

Zack's television show about the Power Rangers also kicked off to a great start. The first episode debuted in January, two weeks after he left Florida with Billy and Hayley, and received great reviews. It was approaching the end of its first season and has already been contracted by the network for another season. The show was into its seventeenth week and continued to grow in its ratings, with two more episodes left in its first season. Everyone had a ball watching the show since it brought back amusing memories from their early beginnings as Power Rangers. Rocky especially loved the episode when the characters who were based on Billy and Kim switched bodies and never hesitated to tease Kim about it. Zack wanted to end the season with the coming of the evil green ranger, so the last couple of episodes will start with Tommy's character moving to Angel Grove and the finale will have Jason's character trapped in Rita's dark dimension, fighting Goldar.

The school year was coming to a close and Tommy found that he barely had any spare time left. In between grading papers and listening to his students whine about extra credit, he barely had time to come up with the final for his classes, which would be held during the third week of May, a short two weeks away. He couldn't wait for the summer to come, feeling very much like a high school student again, wanting to spend every day with his girlfriend at the beach. He still couldn't get the conversation he had with Jason from December out of his mind. Since then, he's committed himself to finding out everything there was to know about Kimberly Ann Hart. Although, he has found it easier to resume his number one place in Kim's life after Adam went off on tour with Kira.

Hayley and Billy still lived in Reefside, going about their own daily lives. Hayley continued to run her cafe, although she also kept in frequent contact with Ethan at MIT, giving him help and advice for his schoolwork. She also helped Billy out quite a lot, who was still in contact with Aquitar, using their technology to aid him in his different projects. He was trying to find out where the latest Power Rangers were located, to see if there were any rangers at the present time. He had not succeeded, although he did find peculiar energies coming from the skies. He concluded that it was from KO-35 or Aquitar since he could not tell where it was coming from nor did he have the technology to completely do a sweep on the universe.

Kim was still continuing to record her upcoming CD. She preferred to go as slow as she wanted since she was also busy producing music for other artists and enjoyed her time off. She especially loved sitting by the pool with nothing but her guitar and a pen and paper to write more songs. Zack would always call her to get her opinion on things that were going on with the show. She was still very involved with the music for the show, sending Zack songs that would fit in some of the episodes. But she was planning to release a single at the end of the summer, closer to the end of Kira's current tour.

Kim excused herself from the room as she felt her phone vibrating, signaling a phone call. She tapped Tommy on his arm as he was still clapping and nodded toward her phone and the door. He nodded in return and watched as she slipped away from the room, pressing the green button to accept the phone call.

"What's up, Frog Boy?"

"I loved seeing you and Billy bulllying everybody around last week." Adam laughed into the phone. "Great clothes. I should call Billy and tell him he should've always dressed like that during high school."

Kim laughed. "That was so the weirdest thing when it happened. But I still liked that episode better than when me and Billy switched bodies." She paused. "It was so not awesome."

Adam laughed again. "I thought that was hilarious. So how are the kids doing?"

"They're doing great! We've already won the first two and there's one going on right now and then I think either one or two more after this. Right now, Jay and Rock are up 2-1, but that was when I was still in there. You know how fast these things could go."

"Well, that's good. Let them know I said good luck. Or congrats. Or better luck next time."

"How about I just don't say anything?"

"How about you wait until after the competition is over to know what to say?"

"How about you call Jason and Rocky yourself and tell them?"

"How about maybe later?"

"How about no?"

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, is Amy there?"

"Yeah. You want me to go run and get her?"

"Nah, it's okay. I'll give her a call later."

"Oo-kay." Kim looked out the window. "So, what's up? How's Kira doing?"

"She's doing great. I haven't seen her burnt out or pass out or anything. Nothing like you," he said, teasing.

"Hey, she at least has got some warning. We told her what she was getting into."

Adam laughed. "And I think she's running on pure adrenaline. I don't think she's stopped talking since the beginning of April, except for when she's asleep."

Kim laughed.

"Although sometimes she does go on while she's sleeping," Adam added.

"So where are you guys now?"

"We are...somewhere between Boston and Belmar."

"Boston, Massachusetts and Belmar, New Jersey?"

"That's the one!" Adam laughed. "We're on the tour bus, in the middle of driving right now."

"Where are you headed to, again? Belmar, right?"

"Yup. Kira rocked Boston."

"Remember when we went to that Red Sox game a few years back?"

"Yeah. They had the best fries."

"No, the best fries were in San Francisco. Garlic fries."

"Ooh, yeah," agreed Adam. "Your breath was wonderful afterwards."

"So was yours."

"So, do you want to meet up with us soon? We've got Belmar this weekend, New York City after that and then we're headed to Detroit. I know you love coming to New York, so what about then?"

"How long are you guys gonna be hanging out in New York?"

"Probably about a week. Trent's meeting up with Kira while we're up there, so she wanted to spend a bit more time up there. We're probably gonna be a while in LA, too, so she could meet up with Conner and Ethan."

"Isn't Ethan at school?"

"Yeah, but by the time we get to LA, he should be out for the summer."

"Oh yeah. Well, New York sounds cool. Let me know when you guys should be getting there so you could pick me up at the airport."

"Of course. What do you want to watch?"

"I don't know. What's playing right now?"

"The usuals, I guess. I'll have to check."

"Yeah, I'll look too. And get back to you on that."

"Cool." Adam exhaled a bit. "Well, you should probably get going. Just called to say--"

"You love me? Thanks Adam, that's really sweet."

"T'uh. Whatever."

Kim laughed. "I thought you were taking a page out of Stevie's book."

"You wish I were," Adam laughed.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you soon. Love you. And miss you."

"I love you and miss you too. Tell everyone else I said hello."

"Sure thing, bud."

"Bye."

"Buh-bye."

Kim pressed the red button on her phone and wiped it against her shirt. She returned to the competition, just as Rocky and Jason's last student delivered the final blow to his opponent, leaving the score at 5-3. "Yeah!" she cheered, although she didn't watch the entire match. She returned to her friends with a big smile on her face.

"Who was that?" Tommy asked.

"That was Adam," she answered.

Everyone looked at her, interested.

"How's he doing?" Aisha asked.

"Good. They're on their way to Belmar, New Jersey. He said that Kira's barely been able to shut up." Kim looked at Amy. "Adam said he'll be calling you soon. So make sure you have your phone on you."

Amy nodded and rummaged through the purse that Kim had given her for Christmas. She located her phone and immediately turned it on, waiting for the lights to flash.

"Congratulations!" Trini exclaimed as Jason gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," he replied. "We'll meet up with you guys at the house, all right? We're gonna talk to some of the parents real quick."

Trini nodded and pulled out her keys. She looked at Kim and Tommy. "You guys riding with me, right?"

Tommy nodded. He turned to Jason. "Hey man, congrats. That was a great match."

"Thanks, man," Jason replied. He bumped his hand against Tommy's chest and nodded to him as he kissed Kim, Aisha, and Amy on the cheek before walking away.

"Well, we've got some more work to do," Aisha said, gesturing to herself and Amy. "We'll see you guys later, too." She looked at Amy. "I'll be back. I'm going to say bye to Rocky, first." Amy nodded.

"We'll see you later, Amy," Kim said before giving her a hug.

* * *

"Now, everybody is sure that they don't want to come with me," Kim said, looking at each of her friends as they gathered in the kitchen of her house. "I've still got a few hours before my flight, so...if anyone has a change of heart..."

A chorus of "yes's" filled the room.

"Finals week," Tommy grimaced. "I've got to listen to these kids come up with excuses about why they didn't ask for help when I first taught all the material. And then I've got to grade it."

"Well, at least you already made it up," Trini said, helpfully.

Tommy nodded in her direction, his eyes still focused on Kim. "Yeah, I did get that done already."

"And we're still trying to work everything out," Trini said. "Everyone's working overtime trying to make sure we'll be ready for opening during Independence Day weekend. That's expected to be one of the biggest."

"I thought it was supposed to be open for Memorial Day," said Rocky.

Trini nodded. "Yeah, it was supposed to be. It was projected to be, but...things happen and now we've pushed it back to July. Which looks a lot more realistic, now that I think about it. At least in the long run. If we can't open in July, we may even push it back to November, for the holiday rush."

"I hope not," Rocky said.

"Me too," agreed Aisha. "I've been wanting to go since you told us about it." She turned her attention to Kim. "So, when are you getting back? A week, right?"

Kim nodded slowly. "Ten days, actually."

"They're in New York for that long?"

"No...I'm not sure, actually. Adam said probably a week, but Kira said three or four days when I last talked to her. Trent's just had his finals, so he'll be hanging out with Kira on the road after she passes through New York. But I'm planning on being gone for at least ten days." She nodded in Tommy's direction. "That should give him enough time to go grade finals, put in all the extra credit and stuff, and get all the grades together and stuff." She winked at Tommy. "Right, Handsome?"

Tommy nodded in response to her question and continued talking to Jason.

Kim looked at Aisha again. "Are you really sure you don't want to come up?"

Aisha laughed and nodded. "Yeah. We've been really busy lately. You know how summer is. Everyone's outdoors with their pets and the minute something happens, they rush them into the clinic. Amy's got a surgery to do later this week, so she can't even go either."

"And I know she wanted to."

"Well, you've just got to watch The Phantom for me," said Rocky.

Kim laughed. "I think we're gonna see Hairspray again, since Kira wants to see it. She hasn't seen it yet, only the movie. And you know Adam's gonna wanna watch The Lion King."

Jason cocked his head at Kim when he heard this. "Wait, you guys are gonna see The Lion King?" Kim nodded slowly. "Hmm..I might just have to go with you after all. The kids should be fine at the competition on their own. I haven't seen The Lion King in a while."

"We haven't seen it in a while," Aisha said. "We haven't seen anything in a while."

"The Lion King?" Tommy asked, smirking, looking at Jason.

Jason shrugged, nodded, and grinned. "The Lion King's mine and Adam's favorite. We always have to see it every time there's a show around."

Rocky raised his hand. "The Phantom's mine."

Tommy looked confused.

"The Phantom of the Opera," Rocky clarified, covering the left side of his face with his hand.

"I love Mamma Mia," added Aisha.

"And mine's is Chicago," Trini said.

Tommy looked at Kim. "You all have a favorite show?"

Kim nodded. "Rent. And Amy's favorite is Wicked."

"I don't think I've ever seen a show. Only some of the movies."

Everyone looked at Tommy in surprise.

"Really?" Rocky asked. "Well, that's gonna have to change."

"Yeah," added Trini. "We usually try to see a show whenever we're in New York. But if there's a show playing in one of the cities that Kim's on tour in, we'll usually try to catch it."

Aisha nodded vigorously. "We saw Mamma Mia for the first time in Vegas, remember? That trip was fun."

"And whenever we're in New York," Trini continued. "We try to take turns picking shows."

"And we don't let Rocky choose," added Kim.

"Cuz then it'll be all Phantom, all the time," said Aisha.

Everyone started cracking up while Rocky merely smiled, taking everything in.

"Remember when the movie first came out?" Jason said excitedly, looking and pointing at Rocky. "You were always at the movie theater, watching it! And when the girls stopped going with you, you made me and Adam go with you!"

"And then it came out on DVD!" added Trini. She looked at Tommy. "He used to always make us watch it on DVD all the time, too. Even if it were just on in the background, we still had to have it on somehow."

"And it couldn't be the soundtrack," Aisha said. "It had to be the movie."

Kim continued laughing, holding her stomach. "Cuz he always said it wasn't the same!" Everyone resumed laughing.

Rocky shrugged again. "It wasn't the same. And you guys just reminded me of something." He stood up and left out of the kitchen.

"Where's he headed off to?" Tommy asked.

Jason shrugged. "Probably gonna put the movie in again."

And, right on cue, the opening chords of The Phantom of the Opera played over the sound system that ran through the house. Rocky re-entered the kitchen to the beat of the music, covering the left side of his face. Everyone started laughing again.

"You guys know you missed it," he said, laughing as well.

"Anyways," Kim said. "Adam and I want to see something different, too. I don't know something like Grease or South Pacific or whatever else we could find playing. We're not specific."

"Let me know what you guys see," Trini said. "And I'll let you know if you have to save me a spot."

"You know...we could always save you a spot if you come," Kim said.

Trini looked at her. "Man, you know I can't go! I wish I could, though."

"Speaking of which," said Aisha, looking at her watch. "You better start heading to the airport or you'll be late. Then you have to hear from Adam."

Jason laughed. " 'Do you know how long I've been waiting for you here?' " Jason said, imitating Adam's voice and gesture.

" 'I could've spent my time doing a whole bunch of other things,' "Rocky continued, in Adam's voice and gesture.

Kim shook her head and laughed. "You guys are wrong."

She stood and walked out to the front door, where her suitcase was waiting for her. Tommy opened the door, took the suitcase, and headed for his jeep.

Kim turned to her friends, who followed and gave them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Make sure you call us when you get to the airport," Aisha said.

"And when you take off and land," Trini added.

"And when you get to the gate," Jason said, giving her an extra hug.

"And...you know, when you meet up with Adam," Rocky said. "That way we can bug the both of you. It'll be just like old times! You know, old times like from just last year!"

Kim laughed and waved to her friends as she headed down the driveway. She climbed into the passenger's side of Tommy's jeep while he jumped into the driver's side.

* * *

"Jeez, Kim," said Adam, "Could you be any later?" Kim looked at him, annoyed before throwing her bag at him. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you?"

Kim shook her head and rolled her eyes as she grabbed the Blackberry in Adam's hand. "Who is this?" she asked, looking at Adam before putting the phone to her ear.

"Jason," Adam answered.

"Hey, Jay," Kim said into the phone. "I'm here with Adam. Flight was horrible, I'm really tired right now. Tell everyone I said hi and tell Tommy I'll give him a call later." She looked at Adam. "I just want to take a shower. I feel all gross and stuff."

"Uh, okay, Kim," Jason said through the phone. "I'll give you a call later. Tell Kira I said hi."

"Will do. Love you, Jase. Bye."

"Love you too. Bye."

Kim pressed the green button and handed it to Adam.

"Was the flight really that bad?" Adam asked Kim, smirking a bit.

Kim shook her head. "It wasn't that bad, but I mean...you know how I am after flying. The air pressure gets to me, and..." Kim shook her hands around her head.

"Well, good thing I've got this then, right?" Adam said. He handed her a bottle of water and some ibuprofen.

Kim smiled before taking it from Adam. "Thanks."

"No problem." He grabbed her bag and her suitcase before putting his arm around her. "Kira's show is tomorrow night and she's all finished with rehearsal for the day. Her sound check's at 11 tomorrow. So what do you want to do tonight?"

Kim and Adam looked at each other. "I don't know. What do you want?" they both said at the same time. They grinned at each other.

"Way too predictable, Kim," Adam said. "So, how about we stop by the hotel, you could drop your stuff off, get cleaned up. Rest a bit. Let's head out to eat and catch--"

"The Lion King?" Adam nodded and raised his eyebrows. "You're predictable, too, Adam."

'Well," he said, "Just as long as we're consistent."

Kim laughed as he led her from the airport to the car.

* * *

x

* * *

"Dr. Oliver?" One of Tommy's students raised his hand. Tommy nodded. "I don't understand question number 42."

Tommy motioned for the student to come to his desk. He looked at the question and tried to explain, in a whisper, it in a way his student would understand.

"Understand it now?" Tommy asked.

DJ, his student, looked warily at the test. "I think so." DJ nodded as he headed back to his desk, still looking at his teset.

Tommy's thoughts wandered to Kim as he counted down the minutes to the end of the class period. It's already been two days since Kim flew to New York. From what Kim's said, they already watched The Lion King and enjoyed some good old-fashioned sight-seeing with Kira and Trent and a few others from the stage crew. They were watching Rent that evening. Kim had said that Kira's show was great and even went out for a couple of songs.

He glanced at the clock again and couldn't help but wish finals week were over. He knew that everyone else in his class were probably wishing the same thing, but he just wanted the summer to start, so he could hang out as much as he wanted to with Kim. He knew Kim was gonna be with Adam and Kira for about a week more and he couldn't wait. He thought about flying to New York to surprise them, but he wasn't too sure about that idea, yet.

Again, he thought back to meeting up with Kim at her show the year before. Sometimes, he still couldn't believe that Kim was back in his life. That his other friends were back in life. He felt good knowing that Jason, Rocky, Adam, Trini, Aisha, and especially Kim, were just a phone call away, and he could see them pretty much anytime he wanted.

He thought back to one of his shopping trips Jason, just a couple of days ago. It was right after he dropped Kim off at the airport. He wanted to go look at engagement rings and he brought Jason along. He sensed that Jason came out of duty as a best friend to him more than anything. He knew that Jason was probably one of their biggest supporters, but had felt that Jason still didn't think that he and Kim should marry each other.

When Tommy confronted him about this in front of the jewelry shop, Jason said that there were still some things about Kim that he needed to know. He again reassured Tommy that he wanted them to get married, but said that Tommy needed to find out some more things about Kim. When Tommy asked him what they were, Jason got a bit defensive and said that it was up to Kim to tell him. Tommy had no idea what Jason was talking about and wondered whether he should ask Kim about whatever Jason was talking about on the phone or wait until she got back. After talking to Rocky, he opted to wait.

Tommy looked around his class, at all the heads bent over the desks. He listened to the occasional eraser and a lot of pencil markings. He looked out the window and got lost in his thoughts once again.

After Tommy talked to Jason, he asked Rocky about it. Tommy knew something was up because immediately, Rocky's entire demeanor changed. Rocky gave him an indistinct answer and Tommy didn't even want to ask Aisha or Trini. He knew how overprotective Aisha was and doubted that Trini would say anything to him. Tommy even thought about calling Adam and asking him also, but quickly shot that down, knowing how close he and Kim were.

Tommy jumped in his seat a bit, after seeing something shoot across the sky. He looked for a bit longer, but decided that it must have been a flash of light reflecting from the sun.

Tommy stood up after he heard the bell ring. "All right, class. You know what that means. Pencils down and turn everything in up here. Now, go enjoy the day. And don't worry! You guys are almost done!"

The class cheered as they filed out of the room. Tommy looked after his students, straightening the stack of papers they created on his desk.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that one as well. Please review! Thank you for reading!


	27. And so it begins

Here's the new chapter. Oh, and I already kinda, sorta hinted at what Kim's hiding in one of the earlier chapters. Closer to the beginning than now. It deals with her health.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kim stayed with Adam and Kira for an extra week and a half, traveling with them from New York to Philadelphia, Baltimore, Virginia Beach, Charleston, Atlanta, and finally back down to Florida. Kira's tour schedule allowed for them to spend a couple of weeks at home before heading out to cover the rest of the southern states. Since Trent was already in town, traveling with Kira and Adam, Ethan and Conner were off from school, so they decided to visit. Trini got them tickets to Disney World, which they used to their full advantage. Tommy was finished with school for the year and Jason and Rocky's students were finished with the current round of competitions and tournaments. Trini was still working pretty hard to get the park open on time and Billy, Hayley, and Zack found time to visit for a couple of weeks.

After a few days of shopping and lazing around the pool at Kim's house, everyone decided that they should finally head out to the beach. Trini, Aisha, Rocky, and Zack spent their morning, fixing up sandwiches and making sure there was enough bottled water and different drinks for everyone. Hayley and Kim made sure there was enough sunblock and towels to go around while Jason and Tommy pumped air into a couple of volleyballs. Billy was looking through their volleyball set that they were planning on bringing with them and gathered all of the beach chairs together so it would be easier for them to find and bring to their cars. Amy and Adam were going to meet up with everyone once they got to the beach, later that day.

"Kim!" Aisha called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Kim answered from upstairs.

"Make sure you have your sunglasses!"

"It's on my head 'Sha."

"Just wanted to make sure."

"And I love you for it!"

Hayley looked at Kim, questioningly.

Kim shrugged. "You know how Aisha is."

Hayley nodded and smiled. She looked around at the pictures hanging in the hallway upstairs. There were a few from when Kim was a teenager, but the majority of the pictures came from when she and the others moved to Florida. She didn't see any pictures from Kim's time as a gymnast, but saw a lot of her onstage or in the studio. There were even a few that included some recent pictures of her, Billy, and Zack, from the times they had visited in the past year. She smiled when she saw a recent one of Kim and Tommy together on her birthday in February.

"I think that's everything," Kim said, looking through one of the hall closets. "What else do you think we need? We've got sunblock and towels."

"I think that's it," Hayley said. "If we need anything, it's not like you or any of the others live far from the beach anyway."

"Yeah, you're right," Kim said with a laugh.

The two of them headed downstairs with two big beach bags full of towels and sunblock.

"You guys ready?" Kim asked, walking into the kitchen with Hayley close behind. They set down the bags that they were holding against the cabinets on the floor.

"Here are some chips, too," Trini said, handing three bags of potato chips to Zack, who put them in a bag.

"Yeah, we're pretty much done," Rocky said, while eating a sandwich.

Kim grinned and gestured to the sandwich. "I thought we were waiting till we got there."

"Just warming up."

Kim and Hayley looked at each other and laughed while Aisha rolled her eyes.

"I'll go put all the food and stuff in your car, now, Kim," Zack said. She nodded, pointing to her keys on the counter.

"Can you bring these, too?" Kim asked, grabbing the beach bags of towels and sunblock. Zack nodded and put everything on his shoulders by the straps. "And stop by the garage and see if the others are finished in there."

Rocky brushed his hands off and continued to chew. "I'll help."

"Thanks. I thought you were just gonna sit there and keep on eating."

"I was about to. Then I saw how helpless you looked."

Zack rolled his eyes and handed some of the bags over to Rocky.

"We'll meet you guys outside," Aisha said.

Zack and Rocky nodded as they left through the garage door.

"I think that's everything," Aisha said, wiping the counter down. Trini nodded, shutting the refrigerator door. "Adam's meeting us at the beach?"

Kim nodded. "With Amy."

The four of them headed out through the garage, finding Jason and Tommy throwing the volleyballs at each other. They stopped once the girls came into the room.

"Nice," Kim said, smiling.

Aisha, Trini, and Hayley all nodded, smirking.

Jason shrugged. "Are we leaving now?"

"Yeah," Trini said. "So you guys might want to start packing up."

"Who's car are we taking?"

"We could pack the jeep up with the net," Tommy said.

"And the rest of the stuff are in Kim's," Aisha said, looking at Zack and Rocky closing the trunk to her car. "And since they're finished, we'll meet up with you guys over there."

"I'll go with the girls," Zack offered. "Can't wait to hit the beach!"

"Can you drive, too?" Kim asked.

"Shotgun!" Trini yelled.

"It's my car!"

"Should've called it."

"I call shotgun with Tommy!" Rocky yelled.

Billy watched this exchange, amusingly. "The chairs and the net's ready to go, too. Will it all fit in your jeep, Tommy?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Then we'll see you guys later," Aisha said, climbing into Kim's car with everyone else.

* * *

"And turn left here," Trini was saying. "That's the parking lot."

"All right, cool," Zack said, turning into the parking lot.

Kim looked around. "I don't see Adam's car. They're probably not here, yet." She followed Aisha out of the backseat of her car and waited for Zack to open the trunk.

Adam's black car pulled into the space to the right of them.

Amy jumped out of the passenger's side and gave Kim a hug. "Hey guys!" She moved to say hi to Zack, Aisha, Trini, and Hayley.

"Perfect timing," Kim said to Adam. They hugged each other. "You can help Zack carry everything." She laughed.

He lifted up the trunk of her car while everyone was still talking amongst themselves. They looked up to see the five people they came with walking down toward the beach already.

"Looks like it's just me and you," he said. He pulled out the beach bags and handed it to Kim. Adam picked up two of the coolers and set it on the floor. Kim pulled out the bags of chips and waited for Adam to grab the other bag of sandwiches. He put it on, pulling the straps over his shoulders and closed the trunk. "You okay? You look tired." The two of them followed their friends, down the way to the beach.

Kim nodded. "I'm fine. I think I am just tired."

"I've got your eyedrops and medicine if you need it."

"I should be fine. I have my sunglasses and an umbrella."

Adam nodded. "Where are the others?"

"They should be on their way. They're bringing the chairs and everything else."

"Sorry, Kim," Aisha said when Adam and Kim reached them. "We forgot."

Kim waved it off. "It's fine." She set down the bags she was holding and started pulling a towel out for her to sit on. Adam unzipped one of the coolers and pulled out a sandwich. Aisha and Trini grabbed a towel and spread it out next to Kim while Amy and Zack also reached into the sandwich bag.

"Good thing you guys brought the food," Adam said with his mouth full. "If you had left it with Rocky, it would've been gone by now!"

* * *

A couple of hours later, after everyone's been fed, they truly began to enjoy their day at the beach. Billy, Tommy, and Trini set up the volleyball net while Amy, Hayley, Kim, Rocky, and Zack jumped in the water. Jason, Aisha, and Adam decided to go for a jog.

"You guys ready?" Trini called to those in the water once she and the others finished setting up the net. She was holding one of the balls in her hands, bumping it up and down to herself.

"Yeah, we'll be there!" Zack called. He splashed Hayley and ran out of the water, followed by Amy and Rocky.

"We have enough for..." Billy counted silently to himself, looking out at his friends. "two teams. There's 11 of us, so we could play six on five."

"No," Hayley called from the water. "I'm out."

"Kim's not playing, either," Trini said quickly. "Right, Kim?"

"Yeah," she answered. "Not playing."

"Well, that leaves us six, since the others are still out jogging," Zack said.

"All right, cool," Tommy said. "So we'll play three on three." He and the others walked onto the court, dividing themselves up randomly.

Trini, Zack, and Rocky were on one side while Tommy, Amy, and Billy took care of the opposite side. Kim and Hayley stayed in the water, watching their friends play before them.

"Not a volleyball kind of person?" Kim asked Hayley, who shook her head.

"Not really. And it's been a long time since I've been in the water."

Kim nodded. "Nice hit, Tommy!" she yelled after watching a particularly good spike. "I know what you mean," she said to Hayley before taking off swimming. Hayley watched for a couple more minutes before swimming off, also.

"You guys want in?" Tommy asked as Aisha, Adam, and Jason approached, finishing their jog.

"In a second," Aisha called out. She grabbed three bottles of water from one of the coolers and handed it to Jason and Adam. The three of them took long sips of their water and threw it off to the side, on their towels. "I'm over here," Aisha said, walking onto the court where Trini, Zack, and Rocky were. Adam took her lead and walked on the opposite end of the court, standing between Tommy and Billy in the back.

"We've got room for one more, Jase," Billy called.

Jason waved his hand and shook his head. "I think I'll go out in the water," he said, before taking off into the ocean.

Billy nodded and resumed the game with the others.

Jason, Hayley, and Kim continued swimming and hanging around in the ocean while they watched their friends play. A couple of hours passed and Kim and Hayley decided to dry off a bit and watched the volleyball game from the sand. They cheered as they passed a bag of chips between them and laughed whenever somebody did something funny on the court.

"You know, when we were in high school, there was one volleyball game that we played at the park and Billy and I ended up like bullies," Kim said.

"What?" Hayley laughed. "I never heard this story."

Kim nodded. "We were playing volleyball and he and I took a sip of something and ended up like bullies."

"What happened?"

"It turned out that Baboo, one of Rita's...monster worker people put a potion in our drinks. And then, you know, monster attacks the city while Billy and I were still under the potion and Alpha went out to get some plant thing and save us with its juice. It was some nasty toad monster."

"Wow, some story."

Kim laughed. "I don't really remember the details. A lot of high school was overshadowed by monster attacks."

Hayley laughed also. "I could only imagine. So what other fun stuff happened during high school?"

Kim furrowed her brow as she watched her friends, thinking. "Oh!" She looked at Hayley with excitement. "I had to land my Uncle Steve's plane once."

Hayley just looked at her in surprise. "What? How? Why?"

"Squat, one of Rita's other...monster worker people things...put a sleeping potion in my uncle's drink when we were about to fly off. He's a pilot. My uncle, not Squat," she added with a smirk. "Anyway, he put a sleeping potion in my uncle's drink and Bulk and Skull were with us up in the sky when I noticed that he had fallen asleep."

"How'd you land the plane?"

"I called Alpha on my communicator." She looked at her friends again. "But don't tell them, they think that I actually landed the plane, but I just steadied the plane until he woke up. Then he landed."

Hayley and Kim both laughed.

"Watch out for the ball!" Tommy called as the ball was flying towards them. Kim and Hayley did not hear the warning and the ball hit Kim on her face, causing her to fall backwards and hit her head on the metal sidebar of the chair.

Immediately, Hayley stopped laughing and cupped Kim's face into her hands. "Are you okay?" Kim didn't say anything with her eyes closed and her head facing down. She put a hand on her head as Hayley scrambled through one of the coolers to get some ice.

Adam, Aisha, Trini, Rocky, Amy, Tommy, Zack, and Billy ran to Kim. Adam resumed Hayley's place and cupped Kim's face into his hands. Aisha and Trini stood on either side of Adam, blocking the sun from her face. Trini took the ice from Hayley and held it Kim's face as Adam whispered to her. He quickly glanced at Rocky, who nodded and yelled for Jason who was still in the water. He also looked at Amy and gestured toward his backpack. She quickly found what he wanted and handed him the eyedrops and ibuprofen with a bottle of water.

Jason ran up as Adam held Kim's head back and administered eyedrops to her eyes. He held a tissue to her eye as Jason took two ibuprofen pills and gave it to Adam, who put it in Kim's mouth and put the water bottle to her lips.

"Is she all right?" Zack asked, concerned.

Adam looked at her closely.

"I'm fine," Kim said, softly.

Adam, Jason, Aisha, Trini, Rocky, and Amy formed an even closer circle around Kim, leaving Hayley, Zack, Billy, and Tommy standing a couple of steps back. Tommy tried to get a bit closer to Kim, but Rocky just moved in front of him, standing closer to Jason.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Adam asked as he waved two fingers in front of her.

Kim blinked a few times and shook her head. She blinked a couple more times before answering. "Two..." she said slowly.

"Take her to the hospital," Jason whispered to Adam, who nodded. Amy handed him the car keys and Adam and Jason helped Kim up.

"I'm fine, guys," she said again, softer than before.

Jason shook his head and gave Kim a kiss on the cheek. "Adam's taking you to the hospital," he whispered. "Just to check things out. Better safe than sorry, right?"

"But I'm fine," she said again.

"Just for precautionary purposes," Jason protested. Adam put an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Don't tell him," Kim whispered to Jason.

Jason nodded. "We won't. But you have to."

Kim barely heard Jason's last words as Adam hurried her up the beach to the parking lot. Jason turned and looked at his friends. He raised an eyebrow at Rocky. Aisha, Trini, and Amy exchanged looks. They all looked at Jason, who shook his head slightly.

"Well," said Trini, facing Hayley, Billy, Zack, and Tommy. "That was eventful, right? How about we get back to the game? I believe it was my serve." She picked up the ball and headed down toward the court again, followed by Aisha and Amy.

"Wait, what happened?" Tommy asked. He grabbed Jason's arm as he passed by. "Jason, what happened? Where's Adam going with Kim? Why...?" Jason looked at him and shrugged and continued to the court.

"Same teams?" Rocky said.

"What's up with Kim?" Zack asked. He and Billy looked closely in Rocky's eyes.

Rocky shrugged. "Tired, I guess. Adam went to take her home."

Billy and Zack quickly glanced at each other, not satisfied with this answer.

"Okay," Zack said. He turned to Aisha. "So what's up with Kim?"

Aisha merely shrugged and resumed bumping the ball back and forth between her, Trini, and Amy.

Hayley settled into the beach chair once more, thinking hard. Tommy took the seat that was once occupied by Kim and put his head in his hands.

"You in, Tommy? Hayley?" Amy called from the court. The two of them shook their heads.

"So...we're serving," Trini said, motioning towards her, Amy, and Aisha. "And you guys have an unfair disadvantage, so...somebody needs to come here." She pointed to Jason, who promptly crossed under the net and stood close to her.

"She could see, though, right?" Trini whispered. Amy and Aisha faced the front of the net, though they were closely listening.

Jason nodded. "Just want her to get checked out, though. You know how she is if there's something bothering her."

Trini nodded and made her way out of the court. She faced Rocky, Zack, and Billy and grinned as she served.

"What do you think happened?" Tommy asked Hayley quietly, his head still in his hands.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "Maybe the ball knocked her out a bit? It did hit her squarely on the face, right over her eye."

"Why wouldn't they let me see her?"

"I don't know," she answered again. She put her hand on his shoulder. "It kind of looked like they had practice with this before." Even though he couldn't see, she motioned to the group on the court. "They all kind of put up an impenetrable wall between Kim and the world."

"Yeah," he said slowly. He looked up and watched Jason, Trini, Amy and Aisha's side. "But against me? Against us? I thought we were all friends here. Why would they tried to hide her from us?"

Hayley shrugged. "I don't know. I guess old habits die hard. They're so used to protecting each other and stuff, I guess...they just forgot who they were protecting against."

"It's just...I don't want it to be...all of them and then there's us."

"Yeah, I understand that. But, you've got to remember that they're all so used to each other and even though you guys have known each other for a long time, there was a time in both of your lives when you guys didn't know each other. They still know things about each other that others never will and this may be one of those things."

"You sound like Jason." He looked at her. "You know, I've been wanting to ask Kim to marry me ever since Christmas?"

"Why haven't you?"

"Jason. Saying pretty much the same things you are. He keeps telling me to get to know Kim, but...I feel like I know her already, you know? Sometimes, I feel like I know everything there is to know about her."

Hayley pursed her lips and cocked her head to the group on the court. "Maybe there are still a few things to get to know about her."

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Adam asked Kim as he helped her out of the car.

"I'm sure I'm fine," she answered, looking directly at Adam's eyes. "If you had let me take that nap, I'd be even better."

Adam shook his head as he took her hand. The two of them headed toward the automatic double doors to the emergency room.

"It's not even that big of an emergency. If anything, I'll make an appointment for tomorrow and whenever."

Adam shook his head as he approached the emergency desk. Kim took a seat in front of a TV while Adam spoke with the attendant. He took a seat next to Kim and looked around.

"Looks kind of slow today," he said. "Is this really an emergency room?"

Kim exhaled in amusement and looked at him. "You know it's really bad when you know how emergency rooms are supposed to look."

Adam nodded in the direction of a doctor who walked out of the double doors into one of the offices. "No. It's really bad when you know the emergency room doctors."

Kim laughed for a couple of seconds and stopped abruptly, putting her head on Adam's shoulder.

He looked at her and shook his shoulder a bit. "Hey, stay awake. I need the company."

"Just a bit dizzy."

Adam looked at her and rubbed her shoulder. "It's probably a mild concussion or something.

"Wow, you could become a doctor."

"I try," Adam said as he tried to wake Kim up. He told her to watch TV since it was showing one of her favorite movies, Remember the Titans. He started talking alongside the characters, knowing that it irritates Kim, who promptly swatted his thigh.

"Shut up," she said.

Adam laughed. The two of them sat there, watching the rest of the movie, making the usual comments that they always do.

An hour and a half later, the doctor released Kim, saying that she just had a mild concussion. Adam questioned him about her eye problems, but the doctor said that there wasn't anything out of the ordinary other than her usual issues. He advised them to come back if anything else arises.

"Just take it easy for a bit," the doctor said. "You should be back to normal by tomorrow or the day after."

"Thank you," Adam said. Kim smiled as Adam led her back in the parking lot. Adam pulled out his Blackberry and immediately started texting Jason, updating him on everything and knowing that he would inform the others. He looked at Kim when they approached his car and held the door open for her before settling in the driver's side. "You want to head back to the beach or go straight home? I'm sure they're still there."

Kim shook her head. "Let's grab something to eat and go back to the house. I am a little tired."

They stopped by McDonald's and pulled into the drive-thru. Adam ordered for the both of them and as they were pulling away, Kim tore his attention from the road and motioned for him to look up.

"What?" he asked.

"It looks like a shooting star!" she said excitedly.

He turned his gaze upward and stared in confusion. "I thought those usually happen at night."

"Well, maybe there's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight."

"I don't think so," he said. "Aren't they usually on the news?"

"Forget about it," Kim said, reaching into her bag for some fries. "Do you want to stop and rent some movies or something? Do you think everyone's gonna be at the beach till later?"

Adam shrugged. He handed Kim his Blackberry when he heard the familiar tone, signaling a text message. She opened it and read it out loud.

"From Jason," she said. She held it up as she read. " 'Glad she's fine. We'll be home later. Planning on making a bonfire. Join us later if you want.' "

"A bonfire, huh? Do you want to go?"

"Not really," Kim answered. "I think I had a bit too much of the beach for today."

"So I guess that leaves just us for a bit, doesn't it?" Adam said.

Kim laughed as she ate more fries.

"You should call Tommy," Adam said.

Kim sighed. "What do I tell him?"

"Tell him you're fine. He's gonna want to hear it from you instead of Jason."

"Yeah..."

"Just tell him you're fine. Nothing more. At the moment."

Kim sighed again as she pulled her own phone out. She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. "Hey Handsome," she said as soon as he picked up. "Sorry about earlier...I was just..." She was silent as Tommy spoke. "Thank you. I knew there was a reason why I loved you so much." She grinned as Tommy said something else. "Yeah, Jason just texted Adam about it. I think I'm just gonna head home, though. I'm still pretty tired." She looked at Adam as Tommy spoke again. "I'm not sure...you going?" she asked Adam, who shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I think he's pretty worn out, too." Adam nodded in response to her words. "Yeah, just give me a call later or something. Are you guys planning on stopping by the house?" Kim nodded to something Tommy said. "I might be asleep, but you guys could if you want." She was silent again as Tommy spoke. "Okay, I guess I'll just see you guys tomorrow then. I love you." She smiled as she heard his response and closed her phone promptly.

"I always forget--"

"Yeah, I could tell," Adam interrupted.

Kim rolled her eyes as she turned the radio on and started changing it to different stations. She wasn't paying attention and grabbed the side of her door as Adam swerved and suddenly braked.

Adam looked at Kim. "You okay? I'm sorry."

Kim nodded. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Did you see that thing?" Kim shook her head and her eyes widened in concern. "It...or he...something...ran across the street. Down that way." He pointed out the window closest to Kim. He leaned over to look out the window.

"I don't see anything, Adam."

"I swear something was there."

"It was probably just a squirrel or something."

Adam shook his head. "No...it was something more than that."

"Well...let's just get home, okay."

Adam exhaled and looked away. "Okay. But..."

"Just forget about it."

Adam pulled into the road again and headed off into the direction of Kim's house in silence.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Adam pulled into Kim's driveway and the car into park. Kim gathered the McDonald's bags and looked at Adam.

"Look, Adam, whatever ran out onto the street is probably safe now. If it was a person or an animal or whatever, just forget about it, okay?"

"But...no...something's up."

"What do you mean?" Kim, feeling that they weren't going into the house anytime soon, decided to open and start to eat her burger in the car. She pulled Adam's out and unwrapped it before handing it over to him.

"That shooting star...those don't usually happen in broad daylight, right? I know I'm not an expert on it, but I always hear about it going on at night."

"So what? Things happen."

"I just have this feeling..." He thought for a bit. "Do you think there are active powers right now?"

"Besides yours?"

Adam nodded slowly. "I don't know...do you think I'm reading too much into it?"

Kim nodded slowly. "Possibly..."

Adam exhaled. "Let's just...get inside, okay."

Kim nodded again. The two of them got out of the car and headed toward the front door. Adam fumbled with his keys, trying to find the right key and hold two cups of soda in his hands. They walked into the house and immediately covered their eyes because a blinding light emerged as Kim and Adam entered. Adam dropped his keys and the two sodas he held and Kim dropped the McDonald's bags and quickly buried her face into Adam's shoulder. Adam put his arms around her as he looked at the light.

"What are you?" he asked. "What do you want?"

"Adam Park? Former black ranger. Former green ranger."

"Yes." Adam began to let his guard down at the sound of the soft, ethereal, feminine voice, but he didn't release his grip on Kim.

"You currently hold powers of the morphing grid."

"Yes," Adam said again.

"I am Mayari." The light became dimmer, allowing Kim and Adam to face the figure before them. An outline of a face appeared in the light. Kim noted how sad the face looked. "And I need your help."

Adam looked at Kim. "I told you so," he said. Kim was too shocked to reply. Adam looked at Mayari. "Of course, I'll help."

"We must go," Mayari said. "There is much--"

"Wait," Kim interrupted. "I want to come too." She looked at Adam. "You promised!"

"Kim..." he started. "You might get hurt...I don't want you to..."

"You might get hurt too, Adam! I used to be a Power Ranger; I want to help, too!"

"Kimberly Hart, first pink ranger," Mayari said. Kim and Adam looked at the figure in front of them. Kim started to feel a bit uncomfortable, feeling like this thing was reading her inside and out. "You are strong. You are loyal."

"I want to help, too," she said, a bit softer this time.

"And I will welcome anyone who does."

Adam smiled at Kim and squeezed her shoulder. They stood next to each other and Kim grabbed Adam's arm. In a swift movement, Mayari waved her arm and Kim and Adam disappeared.

* * *

"So...what exactly happened with Kim?" Hayley asked Aisha quietly as they sat next to each other. Some of their friends were still playing volleyball, while a couple others were in the water. They were planning on staying for the rest of the night. The guys wanted to start up a bonfire, which they planned on starting up as soon as the sun went down. They didn't have that long to wait, since the sun was already on its way down.

Aisha pursed her lips as she considered Hayley's question. "I'm sorry, Hayley. It's really not up for me to tell you."

Hayley smiled a bit. "I figured you'd say that." She exhaled as she watched Tommy and Billy play against Jason and Zack. "Is she gonna be okay, though? We care about her, too."

Aisha smiled. "I know you guys do. And she is. It's just...all a bit complicated."

Hayley nodded. "I understand." She put her hand on Aisha's arm. "You don't have to say anything else." She and Aisha looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

"Whoa," Kim said, taking in her surroundings. "Where are we?"

"We are safe," Mayari said. "And that is the only thing that is important."

Kim raised her eyebrows at Adam who squeezed her hand in response. The two of them watched as the light figure of Mayari materialized before them. They could tell that she was a tall, beautiful woman, with long, jet black hair that almost reached the ground. It was so shiny that they could almost see their reflections in it. She had gorgeous, olive-colored skin, that looked as if she were always tan. She looked at Adam and Kim. They noticed right away that she only had one eye, the left one, with her right eye looking as if she had been through a lost battle. They also noticed the clear look of sadness in her face.

"Mayari?" Adam started slowly. "What's happened? Why do you need our help?"

Mayari pursed her lips and stared for a bit. "It's supposed to be safe. The moon. A place for rest. A time for the human's body to unwind from a long day's work."

Adam and Kim looked at each other quickly and waited for her to continue.

"But over sixteen years ago, Rita Repulsa was released from her prison and took over the moon. It was not safe. Later, Lord Zedd took her place. They then joined forces and received the bonds of matrimony." She looked at Kim and Adam and gestured for them to sit on the couch that appeared behind them. "But, the two of you know this already."

Kim and Adam took a seat, still silent. They waited for Mayari to continue.

"I am Mayari. Goddess of the moon. My brother is Apolaki, god of the sun, and my sister, Tala, is the goddess of the stars. Together, the three of us watch over the universe that our father created. I believe you know Zordon of Eltar."

Kim and Adam nodded.

"We entrusted unto him to be the protector of the universe. He was an able and a fierce warrior. A great leader. For tens of thousands of years, he protected the universe. Particularly against his long-time adversary, Rita Repulsa. When he was imprisoned in his time warp, he still found a way to protect Earth and the universe. He created Power Rangers from coins that he acquired years ago. And you became the protectors of the Earth."

"So how did we get from then to here?" asked Kim.

"The United Alliance of Evil tried to take over the universe. Zordon implored Andros, the red space ranger to destroy is energy tube, therefore destroying all forces of evil at the time. But the evil was never fully destroyed. It keeps coming back, in different forms. But Zordon was no more. How were we to protect the universe?"

"But the Power continued. The planet of Mirinoi was home to the Quasar Sabers. An ancient demon burial ground returned to being. Evil traveled through space and time to destroy the future. Evil resided in the form of different monsters. Animal spirits became a part of the Power. Air and wind were used to protect the Earth. Some were found in the form of ancient gems."

Adam and Kim exchanged a smile at the sound of the Dino Thunder team's power.

"Aliens soon become Earth's enemy. Evil magical forces were released. The power of the Corona Aurora was at stake. And now...I fear that evil spirits have been released on Earth."

"How do we fight them? The evil spirits?" Adam asked.

"They are not of your concern."

"So...you asked us to help, but you don't want us to after these evil spirit things?" Kim said.

"They are not of your concern because they are not your problem. They are not the reason why I have asked you for your help. They are taken care of by a current group of warriors who are doing an admirable job."

Kim and Adam looked at each other, shocked.

"You are here because of another evil that has been released. Rita Repulsa, wife of Lord Zedd, sister of Rito Revolto, and daughter of Master Vile, has one more connection to the evil that has been released."

"I thought she turned good," Kim said. "Tommy said that she's good now. Her and Zedd."

Mayari nodded as she faced them. "They are in the light. However, her mother is the first evil monarch of the MG-51 planet, Mastervile. She is far more evil and treacherous than her daughter, her son-in-law, her son, and her husband. And she's out for revenge. She is disgusted that her family has turned to the light and wants revenge on all of those in the universe for turning them to the side of good. She has long since begun her attack on the universe."

"How do we find her?" Adam said.

Mayari shook her head slowly. "At the moment, there are only two of you. And unfortunately, she has been biding her time until she believes that she is supremely powerful."

"Is she?" Kim asked.

Mayari nodded slowly. Kim and Adam exchanged a worried look. "And she has included some of the most foulest, loathesome creatures in her bidding."

"Like what?"

"The aswang. They feast on human flesh, preferring the taste of the unborn children of pregnant women."

Kim grabbed Adam's hand as she listened to the answer.

"You cannot tell who they are at first glance. They blend in well with humans. The tiyanak is equally as terrible. They imitate the cries of infants and disguise themselves as babies or children. Once a person picks them up to comfort them, they attack. The ekek look exactly like humans, except they have wings. They thrive in the evening, also feasting on human flesh and blood."

Kim looked at Adam, who shared an equally disgusted look on his face.

"How far has Rita's mother gotten?" Adam asked.

Mayari looked grim. "Mastervile, the Cimmerean Planet, Dekata 5, Gamma Vile, Kirassa, Onyx, and Vraden have long been under her command. They wasted no time in succumbing to her power. Phaedos, Horath, Eltar, Sirius, and Yotoba have been overrun and overtaken. Aquitar is currently under attack, holding their own only because of the Aquitian rangers. The space rangers are currently on KO-35, defending her against the strike. I'm afraid Triforia and Gwinnet may soon follow. And there is no doubt in my mind that she is building up her army and her strength for when she attacks Earth. She blames Earth for turning her family."

"Phaedos is overrun? What happened to Dulcea?"

"She is but one warrior. A brave and valiant woman. She was not able to hold off the armies of Rita's mother and succumbed to peace."

"She died?" Kim said, with tears in her eyes.

Mayari didn't say anything, she looked down in silence.

"We'll help, Mayari," Kim said. "Please tell us how we can." She looked at Adam, worried. "I don't have any powers, though..."

Mayari smiled at her. "Don't fret, young one. You have the Power of the Ninjetti. The spirit of the Crane is still with you. You just need a little pushing."

She looked at Adam. "As is the frog with you. But you have your powers of the grid."

"When can we help Andros and the others?" Adam asked.

Mayari shook her head. "I do not wish for you to go to battle yet. You are not strong enough. You need to have your own reinforcements." She looked at Kim and Adam again and gestured around the room. "I have tried to make this place as comfortable for you to call home. I fear that you may not return to your home until this threat has been dealt with."

Kim and Adam looked at each other and nodded. "We understand," Adam said.

"I must leave for a while. I will return with help. I look to you, Adam Park, to once more lead this group of warriors as you did against Rita's son, Thrax."

Adam nodded in her direction as she disappeared in a bright flash of light.

"Whoa," Kim said, standing up to look around. "Can you believe that?"

Adam shook his head. "I thought Zordon's energy tube took care of all the evil in the universe. I wonder why Rita and Zedd and all of them changed, but she didn't."

"Well, she said that evil was never fully destroyed. Maybe that's how Rita's mother survived."

Adam nodded as he stood up as well and started walking around. "I can't get over her using all of those...things."

Kim made a gagging sound. "I know. How those...what did she call them? Aswangs? They eat unborn children! I just can't believe that it's moved on from taking over the world to taking over the universe and eating babies who have not been born yet. That's horrible!"

"Shows how truly evil she is."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Kim looked at Adam. "And I guess she's pissed that Rita, Zedd, Rito, and Master Vile are all good now."

"Pissed being the key word."

The two of them were silent for a bit.

"Do you think we should've called the others?" Kim asked. "It sounds like we're gonna be here for a while."

"Maybe she left to ask them for help. Who can help better than the original rangers and the Ninjetti?"

Kim nodded. "I hope so."

"I'm just worried about Amy." Kim nodded and rubbed his arm. "I didn't want her to be a part of this life, you know?"

"Yeah, but she wants to be. She wants to be in every part of your life. And being a ranger is a part of you. It's something that you can't change."

Adam nodded and gave Kim a hug. "Thanks."

They jumped as the bright light returned as quickly as it had gone. This time, more bodies arrived with her.

Everyone was silent for a bit as Mayari materialized in front of them. She looked at Adam and gestured toward the people who have just arrived.

"Your warriors," she said. She scrunched her face up as she looked toward the ceiling and back down to everyone she had brought. "My brother is calling to me. I must go to him."

Kim and Adam nodded. "We'll fill them in," Kim said. She gazed upon the people who stood before her. Some, she recognized, others, she did not.

"Thank you," Mayari said before disappearing in another bright light.

"Well," Kim said. "I think introductions are in order. I'm K--"

"Kimberly Hart," one of them answered. "I've heard so much about you."

Kim looked at this person who spoke. She nodded. "Yeah..."

"I'm Alyssa Enrile," the girl said as she stepped forward to shake Kim's hand. "I was the white tiger ranger."

"White tiger?" Kim said as another person pushed their way forward to give her a hug. "Kira? I'm glad you're here."

Kira laughed as she hugged Kim. She looked at Adam. "Guess we're back, huh?"

Adam nodded as he looked at the rest of the group.

"Yes, we are," another voice said. "I do hope this place has buttery toast, though." Adam grinned as he hugged the red ranger from the future.

"How are you, Bridge?"

"I'm doing good, Adam. How are you?"

"I guess I could be better."

"Don't worry about any of that," another voice said. "I'm Lucas Kendall. Blue ranger from the future."

You're from the future, too?" Bridge asked. He hugged the stranger, who looked at him like he was crazy. "I know who you are. Lucas Kendall, blue time force ranger. I learned about you."

"Uh...okay," he said.

"No offense, you guys," Kim said. "But why do we have rangers from the future when we have former rangers here? In this time?"

Lucas looked at Kim. "We have as much, if not more, reason to fight. This is our future that we want saved. Our future that we want preserved. It's already changing. I felt it. I saw it."

Bridge nodded in agreement. "Now...what exactly is going on?"

Adam gestured for all of them to sit as he relayed unto them, what Mayari told him and Kim just hours earlier.

* * *

"That is sick and disgusting," Kira said as she heard about the creatures Rita's mother controlled.

Kim nodded in agreement. "It is. And we've got to be even smarter about how we're going to deal with them."

"I've never heard of anything like that," Lucas said in disbelief.

"Me neither," added Bridge.

"There's gotta be something that we could do," Alyssa said.

"At the moment, I don't think there's anything," Adam said. "Mayari told us to stay here until she thinks we're ready for battle."

"And between the six of us," started Kira. "Only four of us have active powers and that's not enough to fight Rita's mother and whatever else she's got."

"Kim and I have the Ninjetti powers," interrupted Adam.

"Well, that leaves one," Kira said, gesturing towards Alyssa.

"Can't we just find Princess Shayla and ask her for my Growl Phone back?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not," Mayari said as she reappeared before them in a bright light. "Shayla's planet has been captured. She is either a prisoner or she is dead."

Alyssa let out a cry and Kim put her arm around her to console her.

"I have these," Mayari said. She opened her hands to show a handful of coins.

Kim noticed that they looked exactly like her former power coin. She reached into Mayari's hands and plucked her old pteradactyl coin from the bunch. Immediately, she felt a warmth that spread from her fingers throughout her body. She looked at it closer and noticed that the pteradactyl was not alone. Instead it was accompanied by a Crane. Kim smiled as she felt herself grow stronger.

"Go on, Adam," prodded Mayari. Adam looked at her in confusion for a split second before reaching into her hands and pulling out a black frog coin. He, too, felt the warmth that spread throughout his own body. He looked at his coin, lined in black and green, with a mastodon and a frog.

"Lucas."

Lucas looked at the coins in Mayari's hands with disdain. "I already have my powers," he said, holding up his morpher.

"Yes," Mayari said. "But these will make you far more powerful. It has the power of the sun, the stars, and the moon. My siblings and I have created it in the same likeness as the former Power Coins that were used to protect Earth so long ago."

Lucas looked like he thought a bit before claiming a solid blue coin. Immediately, he too felt a warmth emitting throughout his body. "Wow," he said in amazement.

Bridge stepped forward and claimed a solid red coin with the SPD insignia on it.

Kira looked into Mayari's hands and took a yellow coin with a pteradactyl in the center of it.

Alyssa also stepped forward and peered into Mayari's hands. "There are two white tigers in here. Which one is mine?"

Mayari didn't say a word in answer. She merely looked at Alyssa and nodded to her hands.

Alyssa closed her eyes and hoped she picked her own. She, too, felt a sudden warmth coursing throughout her body. She grinned and examined the Power Coin in her hand. It was white, but pink outlined the tiger. She thought it looked a bit like her ranger suit. "Wow. I feel powerful already."

Kim nodded in agreement. She felt stronger than she has in years, like she did when she first became a Power Ranger, back in high school. She didn't feel any lingering pains from her accident so long ago, she felt like a new person.

Mayari looked upon the six standing before them. "Your powers have been restored to you, more powerful and greater than they have ever been. I trust you to protect the Earth and the universe against the evil that has been set forth against it. Bridge Carson, the red ranger. Kira Ford, the yellow ranger. Alyssa Enrile, the white ranger. Lucas Kendall, the blue ranger. Kimberly Hart, pink ranger. And Adam Park, black ranger."

As Mayari said each of their names and their colors, the six rangers immediately morphed into their respective ranger suits.

"I never thought I'd see this again," Kim said, looking down at her pink suit.

"I know what you mean," Alyssa said, also examining herself.

"This feels good," Lucas said to Bridge, who nodded.

"More powerful."

Kira grinned in response.

"Let's get started," Adam said to Mayari. "How do we find her?"

"I am going to send you to the planet of Gwinnet. Her armies have already begun their attack and the citizens of Gwinnet have no way of protecting themselves." She was silent as a red smoke filtered through, hovering over them, close to the ceiling of the room. "I fear Aquitar has fallen. There is no telling of what has happened to the rangers." She looked back at the six morphed rangers in front of her. "Go rangers. Be safe. And may the Power protect you all."

Mayari waved her hands in front of them and immediately they disappeared in six different colored lights.

* * *

"Well that was fun," Billy said as he doused the fire before him. "It's too bad Kimberly and Adam weren't here to enjoy it."

Jason nodded. "Yeah, but Kim was tired, though. She's probably asleep already."

"Yeah, she's not answering," Tommy said, gesturing toward the phone he held up to his ear.

"You guys could stay with us, instead," Jason nodded, pointing to himself and Tommy. "I know our place isn't exactly Kim's, but it's better than waking her up. You too, Hayles."

"Of course," Zack said. "You know how we are when we enter houses. Everybody's gotta get up."

Jason laughed. "We've got some stuff so that you could spend the night. And we could head to Kim's tomorrow morning."

"Do you want to stay with me, instead?" Trini asked Hayley. "You know how these guys are gonna be after a long day..."

Hayley smiled. "Sure. And thanks!"

"Don't worry about it." Trini tapped Jason's arm. "Hayley's staying with me instead."

Jason nodded.

"Are you gonna stop by Kim's tonight?" Aisha asked Tommy.

He shook his head. "I don't think so. It sounds like she's asleep already."

"Okay. We'll take Kim's car and swing by Trini's to drop her and Hayley off."

Tommy nodded as Zack threw the keys at Rocky.

"So, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Zack asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"I think we're all a little tired from the day," Trini said.

"Let's just go and hang out at Kim's," Jason said. "I wanna see how she is."

Tommy nodded. "Yeah."

"So we'll see you guys tomorrow," Rocky said, waving at everyone as he started walking to the parking lot. Aisha followed close behind with Trini and Hayley, each of them holding a cooler or the beach bags.

"Yeah," Jason said. He, Tommy, Zack, and Billy grabbed the chairs and the volleyball net and headed toward the parking lot.

* * *

"We've got to retreat," Zhane, the silver space ranger yelled.

"Yeah," agreed TJ, blue ranger. "I don't know how much longer we can hold them off."

"NO!" Andros, the red ranger and leader, yelled. "I won't let them take my home."

"Andros..." Ashley, yellow space ranger, said. "There is no way we can take them."

"They're too strong," Cassie said weakly. The pink ranger was being held up by Carlos, the black space ranger.

Andros shook his head, looking around vigorously.

"Please help us out of here," TJ said to nobody in particular.

Immediately, the six rangers disappeared in flashes of light and reappeared before Mayari.

"Why did you let us go?" Andros asked angrily. "My home's being destroyed."

Ashley put a comforting arm around him.

"If you had stayed a second longer, I fear you would've been destroyed." She looked at the other rangers. "I have recruited former warriors of the Earth. Two of them, from the future."

TJ looked confused. "Where are they?"

"They are currently battling the armies that have been gathered on Gwinnet. Aquitar has been overrun. I do not know if the rangers survived."

Cassie looked at Ashley, worried. "What about Triforia?"

"Trey cannot fight them alone," Mayari said sadly.

"Well, we've got to go," Carlos said. "We've got to find some way to help."

"Your powers feel weak. And they grow weaker every moment you are in battle."

Ashley nodded slowly. "How do we fix that?"

Mayari once more held out her hands to the space rangers, revealing the Power Coins that she had given hours ago.

"What's that?" TJ asked. "Power Coins? I thought they were destroyed."

Mayari shook her head. "These are not the same. Each of you, take one. They will help you to be more powerful. My siblings and I have just finished creating them. I gave the six warriors their own before they went to Gwinnet."

The six space rangers reached into Mayari's hands and took out their respective colors. Immediately, they all felt the familiar and sudden warmth spread from their fingertips to their toes.

"Wow," Ashley said. "It does feel stronger." Cassie nodded and grinned.

"How are the other rangers doing on Gwinnet?" Andros asked.

"They are fighting admirably," Mayari answered. "I think the presence of new powers has reinforced their own power."

"Can we go help them?" asked Zhane.

Mayari nodded. "We need all the help we can get."

The six of them stood and morphed into their space ranger suits. Mayari nodded at the rangers standing before her. She waved her hands and again, the six rangers disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

When the six space rangers appeared on Gwinnet, they looked around and saw the endings of a battle.

Andros saw the black ranger and immediately ran to him.

Adam turned and saw the red space ranger. "Andros! It's good to see you."

"You too." Andros gestured around him. "It looks like you've got it taken care of over here."

Adam nodded slightly. "I don't think she thought that Gwinnet was going to put up a fight since they don't have rangers. So there wasn't as much as I'm sure there were on KO-35."

Andros gave a grim smile through his helmet. "We were overrun. We couldn't take them anymore."

"KO-35 fell?"

"I'm afraid so." Andros bent his head. "There was not much to do after we were teleported away. They already took over every facet of KO-35."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

The two of them looked around and watched as the rangers continued to fight.

"Do you think the twelve of us could take her?"

Andros shook his head. "We've been fighting her for the past three years."

"How come we weren't called before?"

Andros shrugged. "Mayari, Apolaki, and Tala never knew of her plans to take over the universe until recently. Nor did they know that she would be taking over in the name of revenge. She wants to take back what was taken from her when her family turned to the side of good."

"Where is Rita and Zedd in all of this? Their human forms?"

"I don't know. I don't know if they're safe or their whereabouts or anything. We can only hope that they are safe."

A shadow appeared before the twelve rangers as the aswangs, tiyanak, and the ekek disappeared in a glance.

"Power Rangers," a dark, booming voice was heard around them. They couldn't see where it was coming from. "You may have won this battle, but I will force my armies down your throats until you are all dead. And they will feast upon your bodies after they kill you. Your families, your friends are not safe. I know you, Power Rangers. I have a long history of you pests. And mark my words, I will come back, with twenty times the force. You will be sorry."

Adam and Andros glanced each other as the shadow disappeared. The other ten rangers gathered around them.

"Mayari," Adam said.

Before he finished the twelve of them disappeared from the planet of Gwinnet as its citizens cried out in victory. Several of them started to sing while others grieved for those who have passed.

The twelve rangers appeared before Mayari, unmorphed.

"Very well, rangers," she said. "And now she knows of our intent. She knows of you. There is no doubt in my mind that she will return, stronger and more powerful than before. I believe she has called a retreat."

"How do you know?" Adam asked. He put his arm around Kim, who was standing next to him.

"She has called her armies from Triforia, Bookala, and Mercuria. She has not taken over those planets, yet."

"What about the places she has taken over?" Adam glanced quickly at Andros.

"I fear they are too far gone."

Ashley put another comforting arm around Andros. TJ patted Zhane's back.

"So what do we do now?"

"There is nothing we can do, but wait."

"We can't go and take over the planets that she...?"

Mayari shook her head. "I admire your bravery, Adam Park, but there is nothing we could do at the moment. We can only wait until we have figured out her next move. My sister, goddess of the stars, and my brother, god of the sun, will inform me once they have knowledge of it."

"I don't like just waiting here," Lucas said out loud.

Mayari looked at him. "Yes, but we must. The twelve of you did not escape harm from battle. Please use this time to recover so that you may be stronger the next time you face her deadly armies. Remember, they are there to kill you. Not to capture you." With that, she disappeared in a beam of light.

Kim sat down, with Adam next to her. "I can't believe that," she said.

"It makes high school seem like a breeze, doesn't it?" Adam said, smiling.

Kim nodded.

"Well," Bridge started. "I know I don't know everybody here." He started introducing himself to the space rangers, who in turn, introduced themselves to the other rangers.

"The twelve of us are not strong enough," Andros said. "We still need reinforcements."

"And we need to find out what happened to Trey," agreed Adam.

"What about Ninjor?" Kim asked. "Is he still alive?"

Andros winced, giving Kim all the answer she needed. Adam took her hand in consolation.

"You know, when you were fighting," Kim started. "You never actually thought that your friends could die."

The other rangers nodded in agreement. "And now...it was easier when Zordon was there, telling us what to do."

"Dr. O always did make us feel safer," Kira said. She looked around sadly. "I wonder how many more she's going to kill before she's stopped."

* * *

There's the chapter. A bit long, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Let me know what you thought. How about that Adam leading the team? And I won't be bringing every single ranger back, just so you know. I think that'll make it take over the story and I really don't want the focus of the story to be solely on the battles and that stuff. I just wanted to give closure to some characters that I feel didn't get it in the series.

Oh, and as an overall disclaimer for this chapter and the next couple that will follow: Mayari, Apolaki, and Tala are goddesses and a god in Filipino mythology. They are in my story as they are in mythology. The same thing with the aswang, the tiyanak, and the ekek. They all come from Filipino mythology, I guess. I remember growing up hearing the scariest stories about those things. So, I don't own them, I don't know who does. I'm just merely borrowing for the sake of the story.

Thanks for reading!


	28. A Reunion of Sorts

Thanks for the reviews! Here's the new chapter...warning, though, there will be some character death in this chapter and maybe in the chapters coming up. I mean, how can you have an "end of the world" war without death, right? Also, it may be a bit graphic for some people, but I will try to keep that to a minimum. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Hey," Kim said, looking at Kira. "You should rest."

Kira nodded slowly. "Yeah. I know we had stronger powers or whatever, but that really drained me."

Kim smiled. "I know what you mean. It's been so long, I thought I forgot how to be a ranger."

Kira laughed before she stopped and thought for a bit. "I wonder where the guys are."

"Where'd you leave them?"

"Somewhere between Tomorrowland and Fantasyland," she answered. "I didn't really have time to tell them. Trent and Ethan were off getting churros and Conner was using the bathroom."

"Yeah. We didn't tell the others, either."

"I wonder if there's any way we could contact them. At least let them know that we're safe."

Kim raised her eyebrows. "Safe at the moment," she said grimly.

x

"What is this place, anyway?" Adam asked Andros, quietly looking around.

"It's a safe haven," Andros said. "Mayari, Tala, and Apolaki built it themselves. It expands as more people come and what ever we need, it'll give us."

"Oh, that's why it looks bigger than before."

Andros nodded. "And the best part about it is that it's untrackable. It doesn't come up on any sensory devices or anything."

Adam nodded as Andros looked around. He saw before him ten other rangers who looked worn beyond their years.

"Let's get some rest," he said. "We'll need as much energy as we could have." He led the way to the bedroom area and everyone picked out a room to retire for the night.

* * *

Aisha shut her phone and looked at Rocky, in the driver's seat. "That was Trini," she informed him. "She asked if we could swing by and pick her and Hayley up. I told her yes."

"Before or after breakfast?"

Aisha rolled her eyes and lightly hit her husband's arm. "Now," she demanded. She looked out the window and shrugged her shoulders. "We're heading in that direction, anyway. And we're almost there."

Rocky grumbled to himself as he stopped in front of Trini's place. Immediately, Trini and Hayley ran out, grinning and waving at them in the car.

"Thanks Rocko," Trini said, climing into the seat behind him.

"You owe me," he teased.

"How about breakfast?"

Rocky grinned at Trini in the mirror. "Ah, Trini Kwan. You always do know the way to my heart."

Trini rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Aisha. "Have you tried Kim, yet?"

Aisha turned around in her seat and nodded. "I didn't get an answer, though."

"Me neither. She must still be asleep."

"Yeah," Aisha turned around again, facing the correct way. "So, what's for breakfast, Trini? Your treat?"

Trini rolled her eyes again. "Okay, but just because I'm in a generous mood..."

Rocky, Hayley, and Aisha laughed.

"Are Jason and the guys up, yet?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah, right!" Trini exclaimed. "When I called after I showered, he and the others were just going to sleep. He said to not expect them before 4."

* * *

"Rangers..." A soft voice peacefully woke everyone from their slumber.

Kim half sat up from her bed, rubbing her eyes. She looked around, still not believing that she was there. She dragged herself out into the main room, where everyone else had gathered. The only one who looked completely awake was Bridge, the red ranger from the future.

"I do not wish to wake you," Mayari said. "But she will soon stage her next attack."

Immediately, the twelve rangers woke up.

"Where is..." Adam started.

"What's..." Andros said.

They both fell silent as Mayari raised her hands. "My sources tell me that she is planning to attack Edenoi and Bookala. You must go there." She looked at Andros. "You, TJ, Ashley, Carlos, Cassie, and Zhane will guard Bookala." They nodded and in a flash, they were gone. She turned her attention to Adam. "You will lead Kimberly, Kira, Bridge, Lucas, and Alyssa to Edenoi." They nodded and also disappeared in a flash.

* * *

"Okay, so that's four Boston Kreme donuts, three maple-covered, two chocolate-covered, and three glazed?" the cashier at Dunkin' Donuts asked.

Rocky nodded. "And a medium coffee, please."

The cashier nodded and pressed a button. "Anything else?"

"Let me check." Rocky looked toward his left. "Hey girls, you want anything."

Trini pushed Rocky out of the way and placed her own order with the cashier and waited for Aisha and Hayley to give their own orders as well. She pulled out her card once the people behind the counter finished their order.

"Thanks Trini," Hayley said. Aisha and Rocky nodded in agreement.

Trini laughed as she sipped her coffee. "No problem, guys."

* * *

"They feel even stronger!" Ashley yelled as she kicked an aswang in the face.

"Hang on, Ash!" Cassie yelled, running to her side.

Andros pulled out his spiral saber and killed the two closest aswangs near him.

Carlos kicked an ekek and cried out in pain as he was attacked by more. TJ ran to Carlos' side and tried to fight off the ekeks, but they overpowered him. Carlos cried out again as he was attacked by more. He tried to stand, but blood was gushing out from his abdomen and his neck.

"We've got to get you back," TJ said, running to Carlos.

"No..." Carlos weakly protested.

"Yes," interrupted Zhane. He grabbed Carlos' arm and yelled out for Mayari. Carlos disappeared and immediately, Zhane and TJ rejoined the fight.

* * *

"You okay?" Adam asked Kim, pulling her up from the ground.

"Yes," she nodded. They looked in front of them at a pair of tiyanaks. She looked at him and grinned underneath her helmet. "For old times sake?"

"Sure." Adam and Kim teamed up against the tiyanaks and began to fight them.

Kira jumped over Alyssa and threw off the group of tiyanaks who were attacking her.

"It seems like these things just don't die!" Kira yelled. She used her Ptera Scream, which gave her and Alyssa space from the tiyanaks.

Bridge and Lucas were also helping each other. They were fighting back to back, but did not seem to have the upperhand.

In fact, none of the rangers seemed to have the upperhand.

* * *

"Has she answered yet?" Trini asked in exasperation, balancing her phone between her ear and her shoulder while holding her coffee in one hand and a donut in the other. "I'm not getting anything."

"Me neither," Aisha replied.

"Hey, Adam's here!" exclaimed Rocky, pointing to Adam's car.

"I wonder what he's doing here so early," Trini commented.

Rocky swiftly parked Kim's car to the right of Adam's and the four of them proceeded to the house, amidst handfuls of coffee, donuts, and bagels.

Aisha took the keys from Rocky's full hands and located the house key on the key ring. She used it to open the door and walked in first, stepping into something sticky.

* * *

"Bridge!" Lucas yelled, watching him fall. The ekek standing above him laughed and licked his lips. Bridge collapsed on the ground, holding his chest. Adam, Kim, Kira, and Alyssa turned at the sound of Lucas' yell. Kira and Alyssa screamed in horror, watching the ekek prepare to eat Bridge.

"NOOO!" Lucas yelled, running towards Bridge and kicking the ekek away.

The ekek jumped back in surprise and looked as if it were getting ready to attack Lucas also. Kira ran up and used her Ptera Scream in the ekek's face, who ran away at the sound. Adam ran and joined Lucas. He knelt next to Bridge and spoke in his ear, listening to Bridge gasp for breath.

"Come on Bridge," he said. "Talk to me. Stay awake."

Kim, Kira, and Alyssa surrounded Lucas, Adam, and Bridge, continuing to fight off the hordes of ekeks, tiyanaks, and aswangs coming their way.

Bridge made a gurgling sound and looked at Adam with tears in his eyes.

"Look at me," Adam said determinedly. "You are going to be fine. You just need a little rest." He looked at Lucas. "Get him out of here."

Lucas nodded. He kneeled behind Bridge and hooked his arms underneath Bridge's. Lucas looked up and yelled for Mayari and in a flash of light, the two of them disappeared.

Adam jumped up and joined the fight again.

* * *

"Ew," Aisha said, stepping into a sticky substance on the floor of Kim's house. She looked down at the sticky film covering part of the floor. "Gross. Watch out you guys, it's sticky." She moved carefully so the others could come in, looking at the forgotten bags of McDonald's and the cups of soda on the floor. "Why the hell did they leave this crap here?"

Trini and Rocky headed straight to kitchen to drop off what they were holding, while Hayley bent down, looking at something.

"I am so going to kill that girl!" Aisha said, wrinkling her nose and picking up one of the McDonald's bags.

"KIM!" she yelled. "THIS IS SO DISGUSTING!" She looked in the bag. "Even more gross," she complained. "They didn't even finish!"

"Wait, 'Sha," Hayley said. She picked something up and held it out for her to see. "Look, Kim and Adams phones were lying down here. Why would they just be down here?"

Aisha nodded, thinking a bit. "Yeah...that's definitely weird. Kim always sleeps with her phone right by her ear. And Adam is barely seen without his." She looked around. "KIM! ADAM!"

Hayley turned to run up the stairs. "I'll see if they're somewhere up here."

Aisha nodded. "I'll check the basement and the studio."

* * *

"How are they?" Lucas asked, standing between the two beds that held Carlos and Bridge.

Mayari stood over Carlos, her head close to his own and laid her hands over his heart. She didn't say anything as Lucas nervously paced up and down the short path from the foot of their beds to the head of the beds.

"They'll be fine, though, right?"

Mayari looked up. Lucas noted the grim look in her face.

"No..." he started saying before Mayari even opened her mouth to speak. He shook his head vigorously, looking between her and Carlos. "He'll be fine, right? He's going to be...he's a Power Ranger, he's got to be..."

"He is at peace," Mayari said in her soft, ethereal voice. "Carlos Vallerte is a brave man who is now at peace."

Lucas' breath got caught in his throat as he dropped to the floor, leaning against the bed frame. Tears filled his eyes, as he sat grieving for a man he barely knew.

"What about Bridge?" he choked out.

Although Bridge was a little on the odd side, he felt a certain level of closeness with the red ranger from the future. He kind of reminded Lucas of Trip, with their little oddities and felt like he was an older brother-type figure to him in the short time that they have known each other. Lucas looked up and saw that Mayari standing over Bridge as she had done with Carlos.

She looked at Lucas, who was still sitting on the floor.

"He is alive," she said. "But only just. The red ranger, Bridge Carson, is hanging on by a thread. I will do everything I can, but I am no healer."

"Anything..." Lucas said.

"Trust me, Lucas Kendall."

Lucas nodded as Mayari disappeared.

* * *

"Not down there," Aisha said, running up.

"Not upstairs, either," Hayley said, meeting up with Aisha in front of the door.

"Hey," Trini said, sticking her head out from the kitchen. "Jason just called. The guys are gonna go shopping. But he said they don't feel like getting up, so don't expect them till sometime tonight."

Aisha and Hayley looked at each other with worried expressions as they both turned to Trini.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Aisha and Hayley headed to the ktichen.

"We can't find them," Aisha said.

"Adam and Kim," added Hayley.

Trini furrowed her brow as Rocky looked out the window.

"I don't see them near the pool or anywhere back here," he said.

"Well, where could they be?" Trini asked. "Adam's car is here. You guys had Kim's car..." She took a bite out of her bagel.

"I don't know..." Aisha said. "Do you think we should be worried?"

As Aisha finished speaking, a bright light appeared, making the four of them shield their eyes.

"Your friends are in trouble," a voice from the light said.

"Where are they?" demanded Aisha, covering her eyes.

The light dimmed as it did before and Aisha, Rocky, Trini, and Hayley uncovered their eyes. They saw a faint outline of a face.

"You must come with me," the voice said.

"Why?" Rocky asked defensively. "What have you done with Kim and Adam?"

"They are in trouble, fighting evil forces that threaten to take over the universe." Rocky snapped his head and looked at Aisha quickly, raising his eyebrows. "Please come with me. I fear that the longer we wait..."

"Okay," Trini interrupted. She didn't want to hear the rest of that sentence. Rocky and Aisha nodded in agreement. Hayley looked as if she were unsure of what to do. "Just let us make sure that Kim and Adam are safe."

"That, I cannot guarantee."

In a flash of light, the four of them disappeared.

* * *

Lucas barely looked up as Mayari reappeared with four people at her side. He continued to look at Bridge's lifeless body from his spot on the floor. He watched as Bridge's chest, bandaged with an enormous cloth, rise up and down slowly.

Hayley, Trini, Rocky, and Aisha were silent as they watched this young man sat next to his friend. They sensed the gravity of the situation, but did not want to pry.

At the same time, Mayari fully materialized before them. The four gazed at Mayari in awe.

"This is--" Mayari started.

"Lucas Kendall," Hayley interrupted. She looked embarrassed and turned pink and looked away.

At the sound of his name, Lucas finally looked up, acknowledging the presence of the four new people with a nod. He looked back down.

"You're the blue Time Force ranger," Hayley said, regaining her confidence. Trini, Aisha, and Rocky gasped.

Lucas looked up again and nodded.

"So, what exactly is going on?" Aisha asked.

"He's a ranger, too...isn't he?" Trini said softly, feeling tears gather in her eyes.

"There isn't much time," Mayari said. "The fate of the universe and the lives of your friends is at stake."

Trini, Hayley, Aisha, and Rocky looked at Mayari. She once more held out her hands.

"What's that?" Rocky asked, peering into her hands. "Power Coins? I thought those were destroyed and powerless."

"They have been remade," Mayari answered. "The mother of Rita Repulsa has vowed revenge for the turning of her family and is currently taking over the universe. You must stop her."

"I thought Jason said that Andros..." started Aisha.

"There will be time for questions later," Mayari interrupted sternly. "Please," she looked at each of the former rangers. "Rocky DeSantos, Aisha DeSantos, Trini Kwan." She nodded down to her hands.

Rocky reached for a red tyrannosaurus coin and noted the figure of an ape within it. He felt the warmth from the coin and noted the blue outline within it.

Aisha reached for a yellow coin of a sabertooth tiger and a bear.

Trini also reached for a yellow sabertooth tiger coin and gasped as she, Aisha, and Rocky morphed into their old suits. Hayley stood there next to them, speechless with her mouth hanging open.

"Lucas," Mayari said, gently. "You must rejoin the fight."

Lucas stood and nodded, morphing into his blue uniform.

"Lucas, you will return to Edenoi with Aisha." He and Aisha disappeared in a flash of light.

"Rocky, Trini, the two of you will help Andros on Bookala." Immediately, the two of them disappeared at once.

Mayari looked at Hayley. "I know you have been a great help to rangers in the past." Hayley nodded slowly. "I must ask you once again."

"Of course," Hayley said.

Mayari gestured toward the bed next to Bridge. Hayley looked at his face, trying to place where she's seen him.

"Carlos Vallerte," she whispered. "Black space ranger."

Mayari nodded. "We must move him." She looked into Hayley's eyes, which were slowly filling up with tears. "He is now at peace." Mayari gestured to Bridge. "Please." Hayley nodded as she stepped toward Bridge's bed, looking back at Carlos' bed.

* * *

Kim threw her hands in front of her face to defend herself from the oncoming aswangs.

They were immediately thrown backward by a familiar-looking yellow ranger.

"You okay, Kim?" the yellow ranger asked.

"Aisha?" Kim asked incredulously.

"Yes," she answered. "How about we destroy these gross-looking bird thingys?"

"Sounds good."

The two of them started to fight as Lucas jumped into the middle of a group of ekeks and proceeded to fight them, venting out his anger and grief.

* * *

"What time do you guys want to go?" Jason asked, lying on his couch. "I told Trini to not expect us before dinner." He and the rest of the guys have not even changed out of the clothes they wore to sleep.

Zack shrugged, lying on the floor. "We should probably have breakfast, first?"

"Breakfast?" Billy asked in amusement. "It's nearly two-thirty in the afternoon."

Tommy chuckled at the conversation, holding his cell phone to his ear. "Kim must've been hit pretty hard. She's not answering."

"She's probably still asleep," Jason said. "You know how that girl could spend an entire day asleep."

"I'm hungry," Zack said.

"So get something to eat," said Jason.

Zack turned over to look at Jason. "You're such a bad host. Kim's so much better."

Jason shrugged his shoulders. "So?" He grinned. "You know you guys have been over way too much to be treated like a guest in this house. In Kim's house, too, for that matter. Get whatever you want. You know where the kitchen's at."

"I just don't feel like it." Zack straightened up on the floor and exhaled in relief. "I'm way too comfortable."

"Me too," Billy and Tommy said.

Jason just laughed to himself.

* * *

"They're too strong!" Andros yelled to Zhane and TJ. "Do you think we should go back?"

TJ kicked an ekek and turned back to Andros. He shrugged quickly and turned around to continue fighting. Andros watched as Cassie and Ashley tried to take a tiyanak down. He winced and dropped to his knees, using his spiral saber to slice through the legs of an ekek. He looked to his side and saw the red and yellow ranger who have come to their aid. He frowned and tried to get up to help them as he watched them get taken down. He looked to his side as he stood and screamed out in agony as he watched Zhane fall, blood coming out from the left side of his body.

The seven rangers disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

"You guys okay?" Adam asked as he and the other rangers were circled in. They stood side by side, in their own small circle, facing the enemies.

"There's too many of them," Kira said. She took a small step forward and used her Ptera Scream, but it didn't seem to faze them, only making them stop until she finished before advancing.

"We've got to bring them down!" Lucas said, anger evident in his voice. He positioned himself to run, but a split second before he moved, he and the others disappeared.

* * *

Hayley jumped from Bridge's bedside as she saw a flash of light and heard the sound of bodies coming from the main room. She glanced at Bridge, still lying peacefully asleep, and listened to the cries and murmurs of pain from the other room. She looked out and saw Lucas heading toward her. She stepped aside to allow him access to the room. Andros was kneeling at Zhane's side, holding a towel to his side to mop up the blood and hold pressure to him.

"Andros..." Hayley said softly. "Bring him in here..."

Andros, TJ, and Rocky bent down to pick Zhane up and move him to the room Hayley was standing in. She gestured to the newly made bed where Carlos once lay and the three guys gently placed Zhane on the bed. Trini ran into the room and helped Hayley with Zhane. Hayley looked at them and nodded for them to leave the room.

Before leaving, TJ swiftly looked around and saw Bridge. He frowned and looked around some more.

"Hayley?" he started. Andros and Rocky looked back. Lucas glanced over, in curiousity. "What are you doing here?" he looked around again. "And where's Carlos?"

Hayley and Lucas glanced at each other quickly and Lucas gave Hayley the slightest shake of his head. Hayley looked at TJ, Rocky, and Andros and gave them a tight-lipped smile, then turned her attention to Zhane.

x

Adam, Kim, and Aisha sat on the couch, next to each other and proceeded to tell Aisha what's been going on. Rocky saw this and squeezed onto the couch, holding Aisha's hand. Cassie, Ashley, Kira, and Alyssa spoke with each other in a hushed conversation on the other side of the room. TJ and Andros hovered around the doorway, keeping on eye on Zhane and Bridge, and the other on the rest of the rangers.

"That's horrible," Aisha was saying. Rocky grimly nodded, putting his arm around Aisha and holding her close. "I can't believe that."

Kim nodded, exhaling and leaning back on the couch. She closed her eyes.

"So, who's that in there?" Rocky asked, pointing to the room.

"That's Bridge Carson, the red ranger from the future that I told you guys about," Adam said, standing up and wiping his hands on his pants. "I should go see how he's doing."

Rocky nodded and lightly tapped Adam on the back as he walked away. Aisha shook her head sadly and leaned against Rocky.

Nobody jumped as Mayari appeared before them in a beam of light, accompanied by even more people. Nobody also noticed that the room changed with them within it to accommodate the growing number of people in the room.

"Kira, what's going on?"

Kira turned away from her conversation and looked at the new bodies that filled the room. "Trent? Conner? Ethan? What are you guys--"

"We heard that you guys nearly got killed."

"I think we'd all like to know what's been going on," Z Delgado said. "There are some serious future complications here. Where's Bridge?"

"How...who are you?" Kim asked as she opened her eyes, looking at the pretty brunette.

"I'm Z. And this is Syd," she said pointing to the blonde girl to her left. "We're from the future, we work with Bridge. Where is he? There's something wrong, isn't there?"

Andros nodded and just pointed to the room. Z and Syd looked at each other and ran into the room.

"Rangers...I called upon more to aid you."

"It's still not enough..." Andros said slowly and painfully. "I don't know how we can take them...it seems like they're getting stronger by the second." He exhaled slowly. "And Zhane...and Carlos..." He looked at Mayari. "Where is he, anyway? We'd like to see him, talk to him."

Mayari looked at him and didn't say anything for the longest time. She looked at TJ, Ashley, and Cassie. Everyone sensed that something was wrong and the space rangers stood closer together. Adam walked out of the room and took his place next to Kim.

"What's going on?" he asked, whispering in her ear. She shrugged in response, but sat up a bit higher and leaned in closer to Adam.

Mayari took a deep breath. "It pains me to say this...but..."

"Where is he?" Andros asked again.

"The black ranger, Carlos Vallerte has...passed on..."

Ashley and Cassie started to cry. TJ looked around, with an angry look in his eyes. He started shaking as he felt the tears well up in his eyes.

"What do you mean, 'passed on'?" Andros looked in Mayari's eyes, pleading with her.

"He is at peace, red ranger."

Andros looked at Ashley, Cassie, and TJ. He started hyperventilating as tears streamed down his face. Ashley put her arms around him and hugged him closely.

Kim started to softly cry, with Adam rubbing her shoulder. Kira looked down from her whispered conversations with her former teammates, with tears welling up in her eyes. Alyssa looked on as well, tears also forming in her eyes.

There was barely a dry eye in sight and Mayari looked sadly upon them all.

"I wish there was some way I could make the pain go away...but death is a natural part of life, rangers," she said in her ethereal voice. "Carlos Vallerte has fought bravely during his time as a Power Ranger. Always willing to take a chance and help others."

"How's Bridge?" Kim said, softly. "Is he..." She didn't finish her question as another round of sobs overtook her.

"He is stable," Mayari answered.

"We want to see him," Cassie said through her tears. She wiped her face on the sleeve of her shirt and took TJ and Ashley's hands. "We want to see him."

Mayari nodded. "Of course, rangers. Please come this way."

The four remaining space rangers held on to each other as they followed Mayari to where Carlos' body was.

The remaining rangers looked at each other in disbelief, wiping tears from their eyes.

"I can't..." Kira choked out. "Being a ranger...it always seemed like...you could somehow cheat death...at the end of the day...it always seemed like we were safe. We were fine." Trent enveloped her in his arms and she started to cry again.

Adam wiped his face and stood up, gently pushing Kim away from him. Aisha put her arms around Kim as the two of them hugged each other.

"We've got to stop this. Or else there'll be more deaths," Adam said. "And Rita's mother has not even turned her attention to Earth. She is destroying all of these other planets and saving her big attack for Earth. There's no saying how many more..."

"Please don't say it," Kim pleaded, tears still in her eyes. "Just don't say it..."

Adam looked at her sadly and sighed. "We've got to do something. For Carlos. For Bridge. For Zhane. For all of us and for all of our families and friends down on Earth. For the rest of the citizens of the other planets out here. We've got to do something."

Conner raised his hand slowly. "Sorry, Adam, but...exactly _what_ is going on? We get this mysterious message saying that Kira's in trouble..."

Adam sighed again and told him, Trent, and Ethan what was going on. In the medical room, Lucas was doing the same with Hayley, Trini, Z, and Syd.

"Our sensors for Bridge were flying off the wall and we knew something was wrong," Z was saying.

"And when we were going to fly out to the future, the light thing comes to us," Syd continued.

Lucas nodded. "And...it's...getting harder to fight them." He looked off, not concentrating on anything in particular. "This last battle...it really..." He gestured down to Bridge and Zhane in the bed next to him. "And Carlos..." Lucas' throat closed up again as he felt tears rushing to his eyes.

"What happened?" Syd asked gently. Trini looked at Lucas, also. Hayley started to feel tears well up in her eyes.

"Carlos...he...I think the battle was too much. There were too many of them...we could barely take them on Edenoi, and they couldn't take them on Bookala, either..." He exhaled and continued to stare off. "I don't exactly know what happened...but...we got here...and Bridge was bleeding everywhere. Carlos was too. There was so much blood I couldn't tell if it were Bridge's or Carlos' or even mine. I don't think any of us got out cleanly." He felt the tears start to fall down his cheeks and didn't move to wipe them. "Carlos...he...he was a Power Ranger. Power Rangers aren't supposed to get hurt. They aren't supposed to feel any pain or anything. They're supposed to save the day. They're not supposed to get whooped on all these times. They're not supposed to die."

At these last words, Trini's, Z's, and Syd's breath got caught in their throat. The tears that were threatening to fall in Hayley's eyes broke through and were streaming down her face. Lucas saw his own tears dripping onto Bridge's face.

"And there's no way to kill them?" Trent asked, his arm still around Kira.

Adam shrugged. "We could kill them, but there are just too many."

"I wish Dr. O was here," Conner said to Ethan in a low voice.

"Me too," Kim said.

"I wish we had a chance," Adam said.

"We _do_ have a chance," Aisha protested. She stood up and faced Adam and the rest of the rangers. "We wouldn't be here if we don't, right? We could do it, we've done it before."

"I don't think it's ever been this bad before," Rocky said.

Adam shook his head to agree. "We couldn't defend Edenoi. We couldn't defend Bookala. We couldn't defend any of the other planets that were taken over. How are we going to defend the rest of the universe, not to mention Earth?"

Trent, Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Alyssa looked on between the older rangers.

"But we could still do it," Aisha said. She looked at Kim for support. "We've battled through monsters, putties, Rita and Zedd, we could do this."

Kim nodded a bit. "We've lost our powers before and had to fight without them. We've lost our zords. And we've always come back."

"Yeah, Adam," Kira said. "We could do it together."

Adam glanced helplessly at the room that housed an ill Bridge and Zhane. He and Rocky looked at each other.

"You," Kira continued. "Kim, Rocky, Aisha, me, Trent, Conner, Ethan, Alyssa, Trini, Lucas, Andros, Ashley, Cassie, TJ, Z, Syd. We're still here. We've still got a reason to fight. And if there are any other former rangers who want to help also, all the better for us. We're here together. And we'll be together."

Adam nodded wordlessly at Kira, who gave him a small smile. Kim stood up and hugged Adam.

"I wonder if there's some way we could contact some of the other former rangers," Rocky said.

Adam shrugged. "I don't know. It seems like we've all gotten here through Mayari."

"Then let's ask her," Aisha said. She looked at Conner, Ethan, and Trent. "And the three of you need your new Power Coins."

"Power Coins?" Conner scoffed. "That's so old. Didn't the very first team use that?"

Kim looked at Conner sternly. "I am part of the first team. What are you trying to say?"

Conner put his hands up in mock surrender. "Nothing. Just meant that it's always good to go back to the old ways. Before I had super speed."

Kira laughed and hit Conner across his arm.

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Tommy yelled, banging on the door to the bathroom. "You take longer getting ready than Kimberly."

"Patience, my friend, patience," Zack said, calmly walking out of the bathroom. "It's all yours."

"I just need to wash my hands of this mousse."

"Well, it's still all yours."

"I'm hungry," Zack said walking into the living room, where Billy was patiently waiting and Jason was lacing up his shoes.

"So get something to eat," Jason said.

"I would, but there's a problem." Jason looked at him with an amused expression. "You have no food!"

"Oh yeah!" Jason said. "Tommy and I were supposed to go grocery shopping."

"Oh...how nice."

"Relax, Zack, we'll just grab something on the way out."

Billy looked at his friends and laughed. "Do you guys think something's going on?" he asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Jason said.

"I mean, nobody's answering." He held up his cell phone. "I've tried Hayles, Trini, Aisha, Rocky, Kim, Adam...but I'm getting nothing."

Jason shrugged. "I wouldn't think much of it. Maybe they're out and forgot their phones. Maybe they're playing music loud and can't hear it. Maybe they're out by the pool. Or maybe they're in the studio with Kim. There's a no cell phone rule down there."

Billy nodded. "I just can't help, but have the strangest feeling."

"Just forget about it, Billy," Zack advised. "It's probably nothing."

"I hope so."

"Tommy, come on!" Jason yelled. "We've already wasted more than half the day...it's almost 7!"

"Yeah, we've got to grab some dinner!" added Zack. "Even though we barely didn't even have breakfast and lunch yet!"

Tommy ran out of the bathroom, wiping his hands on a paper towel. "All right, guys, I'm out. Let's go."

* * *

"Is there any way we could get in touch with them?" Adam asked Mayari, with the rest of the rangers behind him, nodding their heads.

"I will do the best that I can, but there is never a guarantee," she answered. "Some, I cannot find. Some are difficult to locate and others do not wish to be located. But rangers, I will do what I can."

"Thank you."

Mayari nodded and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Do you think she could find all of them?" Rocky asked.

"She found us, right?" Adam said.

"Yeah, but you had active powers."

"And now you do." Adam looked at his best friend and grinned. He elbowed Rocky and nodded toward the newly restored red, blue, and white dino rangers as well as the newly restored pink and yellow SPD rangers. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

They grinned and nodded as they looked up.

"I can't wait to morph!" Ethan exclaimed.

Aisha laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, it feels good until you start fighting those things," Kim said. "Then it hurts like nothing else. And that's when they start running at you. Some of them have wings and some can stab you, using just their arms...and they all have red eyes. They're freakin scary."

"And they all feast on human flesh," Kira added, disgusted.

Syd shuddered. "I think I could wait to see these things."

"You'll be fine," Z said as she clapped Syd on the back.

"I'm tired," Kim said, closing her eyes and leaning against the couch.

Aisha looked at her, concerned. "You should go get some rest." Kim nodded slowly. "I don't even know why you came...right after you got hit by the volleyball..."

"Did I tell you that it was a mild concussion?" Aisha shook her head. "Oh, well it was a mild concussion and my eye is fine."

Aisha shook her head. "Kim...it's dangerous out there. One blow to the head..."

"I know, 'Sha," Kim whispered. "One blow and--"

"You could either lose your sight or worse--" added Rocky in a whisper.

"Your life," Adam contributed, also in a whisper.

Kim opened her eyes at them. "Look guys, I really, really appreciate the worrying, but...I know. I know what I was getting into. And I wanted to come. I know what could happen. Please, guys..."

"Okay," Adam said with finality. "But one move out there..."

"You're coming right back," Rocky said. Aisha nodded.

"Got it," Kim said. She looked at Kira, talking to her friends and smiled. "When I first touched that Power Coin, I felt different." She looked at Rocky, Aisha, and Adam. "Like I was never in that accident. My body felt almost brand new."

Adam smiled and sat next to Kim, putting his arm around her. "And I hope it stays like that. You worry us, Kim."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I want to worry about you."

Aisha smiled and rubbed Kim's shoulder. Rocky nodded in agreement.

Adam looked around. "Come on, guys. I think we all need some sleep."

* * *

"Still no answer," Tommy said. "What do you guys want to do?"

Jason furrowed his brow. "I wonder where they're at. None of them are answering. That's a little weird."

It was so late that it started to turn dark. Jason, Tommy, Billy, and Zack spent the rest of their afternoon walking around the mall, holding their small amount of shopping bags.

"You guys just wanna grab a pizza and some movies?" Zack asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Tommy said. "I'll just leave another message for Kim, though." He pulled out his phone and walked off, holding it up to his ear.

The four guys headed toward the car and Billy looked up at the sky.

"Whoa, guys, look!" Billy pointed up toward the sky. Zack, Jason, and Tommy, who was still on the phone, looked up.

"I didn't see anything," Jason said.

"Me neither," Zack said.

"I swear I saw something. Like a flash or something." Billy looked up and squinted his eyes. "It looks like it's coming from the direction of...I think that's Liaria. I can't be too sure, though."

Zack and Jason looked up again and still didn't see anything.

"Sorry, man," Jason said.

"Still nothing," completed Zack.

"What?" Tommy asked. He looked up at the sky.

"I thought I saw a flash or something coming from the direction of Liaria," Billy said.

Tommy thought back to his last week of classes and remembered seeing a flash. "Hey, I saw something like that, too! It was during one of my finals."

"During one of your finals?" Zack asked. "It was probably just a reflection of light or something."

"Yeah," Jason added. "After all, you are a science teacher now."

Tommy furrowed his brow. "I don't know..." He looked meaningful at Billy. "I wonder what it is, though."

Hours later, the four of them were still lazing around the living of Jason and Tommy's. The spent the evening and early morning eating pizza and watching movies. Movies that they have already watched and knew all of the lines to.

"Pizza is always the best," Tommy said, stuffing another slice into face.

"I'm getting a little worried," Billy said. "We haven't heard from the others all day."

Jason shrugged. "I'm sure they'll find some way to talk to us if they really wanted to. Maybe they all got together and said for none of them to answer our phone calls."

"And besides," Zack said nonchalantly, "how much trouble can they get into anyway? We know Kim's fine. Adam's looking after her."

"The others probably are, too," Jason added.

"And," continued Zack. "I miss it being just us guys. Almost as if--"

"As if you're the black ranger again?" Tommy said. "And Jason's red, Billy's blue, and I'm--"

"Which one is it?" Jason said with a wry smile. "Green? Maybe it's white."

"I think Kimberly did like white a lot," Zack said, laughing.

"But green was when they met."

"And tried to kill us!"

Tommy rolled his eyes and looked at Billy. "Anyways, Billy."

Billy started laughing.

"Pop in another movie."

Billy was still laughing as he opened the DVD player.

* * *

The next day, a new beam of light appeared in the main room. Everything was silent and still, for everyone was still asleep.

"Rangers!" A deep, full, and unfamiliar voice made all the rangers jump up from their beds. They ran from their rooms and met up in the main area. "The mother of Rita Repulsa has chosen a new place to attack." Everyone looked at each other, not recognizing who was speaking. A bright light appeared and a tall, robust figure materialized. "I am Apolaki, god of the sun. She has chosen four planets: Liaria, Sirius, Rashon, and Triforia. She has already taken the majority of the citizens of Liaria and Triforia captive."

Adam nodded and stood. In a flash, he, Kim, Alyssa, and Ethan disappeared to Liaria.

"This is where Lerigot's from, right?" Kim asked. "Remember him?"

Adam nodded beneath his helmet. "Yeah. I hope he's okay."

"They saved me that time. Him and his wife."

Adam looked over at Kim and smiled a smile that she couldn't see. He rubbed her shoulders. "I hope you guys are ready." He raised his Power Axe. "Cuz here the

Kim nodded and raised her Power Bow.

Ethan raised his Thundermax Saber and held his Tricera Shield close to him.

Alyssa nodded and raised her arms, in preparation for the oncoming tiyanaks headed for her.

* * *

Rocky, Kira, Trent, and Aisha landed on Triforia, morphed.

"I wonder where Trey is," Rocky said.

"I don't know," Kira said. "She's been fighting here on Triforia for a long time. She went back here three times. I don't know where he could be unless he's holding everyone off by himself."

"I hope so," Aisha said.

"Get ready, guys!" Trent yelled as he saw a stampede coming toward him. "Ughh...you didn't say gross-looking they were."

"Yes, we did," Kira said, getting into her battle stance. When they were close enough, she leaned forward and used her Ptera Scream, giving the rangers a bit more time.

* * *

Lucas, Conner, Trini, Z and Syd appeared on Sirius.

"Wow," Z said, looking down. "This is great."

"I hope it stays that way," Trini said, looking around. She didn't see a sign of the aswangs, tiyanaks, and ekeks yet. "Everyone, stay on guard."

"This is Doggie's planet, isn't it?" Syd said to Z, who nodded. "Do you think we'll see him?"

Z shrugged.

"Is that them?" Conner asked, looking up at the sky. "Flying down here at us."

Lucas nodded and clenched his fists. "That's them."

"All right," Conner said. "Let's get ready."

"Oh yeah," Lucas said, stepping up in front of the rest of his group. "I'm ready."

* * *

"I know you have suffered a great loss," Apolaki said to the remaining four rangers. "But our duty continues."

Andros nodded stiffly. He, Ashley, Cassie, and TJ disappeared in a flash of light to Rashon.

"Let's pull ourselves together, you guys," TJ said, every word sounding as if it caused him pain. "We've got to remember why we became rangers in the first place."

Ashley nodded and put an hand on Andros' arm.

"We could do it," Cassie said in a broken voice.

"For Carlos," Ashley said. "And Zhane. He'll be back with us in no time."

Andros nodded as if it were painful and pulled out his spiral saber. He yelled in frustration, anger, and grief and ran at the first ekeks who ran towards him.

* * *

Kim took out a handful of ekeks with her Power Bow and proceeded to use it as a sort of dagger, digging it through the hearts of different creatures. She felt a bit better than she did earlier, but still thought that they were greatly outnumbered.

"Hang on, Alyssa!" Kim yelled as she watched the white ranger get taken over by tiyanaks. Kim swiftly did a series of backflips to kick away the tiyanaks and held out her hand to grab Alyssa from the crowd.

"Thanks Kim!"

"Don't worry about it." Kim resumed her place against the ekeks and quickly glanced around. She couldn't see Ethan or Adam, but she could hear them. Kim jumped and kicked an ekek squarely in the chest, which created a sort of dominoe effect with the two behind him. She ducked just in time to dodge a punch headed for her face.

* * *

"There are too many again!" Kira yelled. "I don't know if I could..." She yelled as she fell to the ground, holding her arm.

"KIRA!!" Trent yelled, running to her side.

They heard a cackling next to them and saw an ekek get ready to jump on Kira. Trent blocked Kira from the attack and took the force full on his back. He fell with a yell and Kira cried out. She looked at the surrounding ekeks, still holding her arm and used her Ptera Scream. She knelt next to Trent, who was not moving and felt around for a pulse. She used another Ptera Scream as the ekeks grew closer. They only moved back a couple of steps before advancing again. Kira breathed a sigh of relief as she located a faint, but steady pulse.

"ROCKY!" Kira yelled. Rocky glanced at Kira. "I'm bringing Trent back." Rocky quickly nodded and barely paid attention as Kira cried out for Mayari and disappeared.

They landed with a thud in the medical room and Hayley jumped at the sight of an unconscious Trent and a barely conscious Kira.

"Help him," she said, holding her arm. "I'm fine."

Using all her might, and all the strength she could muster, Hayley and Kira lifted Trent on the third bed that appeared on the other side of Bridge. Kira collapsed in a chair that was set up next to the bed. Hayley immediately checked for a pulse and checked his airways. She hooked him up to a bunch of machines, the same ones that Bridge and Zhane were hooked up to, and Kira listened as she heard a steady beep. When she finished looking at Trent, she turned to Kira.

"He's stable," Hayley said. Kira exhaled in relief. "He wasn't as badly as these two, but his injuries can still be dangerous." Kira nodded. "Now, what about you?"

"I'm fine, Hayley," Kira siad, still holding her arm. "Just look after Trent. And Bridge and Zhane."

Hayley frowned as she knelt in front of Kira and took her arm gently. Kira winced and shut her mouth, trying to not cry out in pain. "I think it's broken," Hayley said. "I don't really know how to make casts, but let's try, shall we?"

Kira, too tired to argue, allowed Hayley to lead her from the chair to the other side of the room, where there seemed to be supplies. Hayley wrapped her arm in some form of plaster and put a sling around her.

"Stay off of it, okay?"

Kira nodded and resumed her place next to Trent.

"Please be okay," she whispered as she took his hand into hers.

* * *

Billy looked around the room, opening his eyes sleepily. He looked at Jason, lying asleep on the couch, Tommy was on the other couch, with his mouth wide open, and Zack was once again on the floor, facing away from everyone.

He gave a small smile and stood up, careful to not step on Zack. He turned off the television, the DVD player, and the light and settled back to where he was lying down and went back to sleep.

* * *

"All right!" Z yelled, throwing a fist in the air. She kicked another tiyanak in the chest and it was thrown backward. She and Syd teamed up to take down another tiyanak.

Lucas looked around quickly. He noticed that many of the creatures were flying away, but he didn't want to claim victory yet. He knew that the citizens of Sirius were also fighting alongside the rangers, but he didn't want to look around, for fear of the number of dead bodies he would see. He heard loud cheering coming from behind him and turned to look at the sound. Lucas quickly scanned what he could see around him and he noticed that there were no more tiyanaks, ekeks, and aswangs in sight. He hoped this meant that there were no more on the planet. He didn't join in on the celebration yet, for fear of a surprise attack.

After three minutes, there was still no attack, and he pulled aside the rangers. "We have to go help the others." Trini, Conner, Z and Syd nodded. "Trini and I will go to Triforia. Z, Syd, you guys go to Rashon. Conner, head to Liaria." The rangers nodded and looked up, and disappeared in a beam of light.

* * *

Rocky glanced quickly at the blue ranger who appeared next to him. "Thanks for the help, but...it seems a bit overrun here," he said quickly. "Trent went down and Kira took him back. And we don't want anymore..."

Lucas nodded quickly.

The two of them looked at the two yellow rangers, fighting against the tiyanaks. Lucas looked around and saw that every inch was covered in an aswang, an ekek, or a tiyanak that looked like they were clamoring to get a bite of him. He nodded at Rocky.

"We need to get out of here while we still can," Rocky said. Lucas nodded again. "Go to Rashon with Trini. Aisha and I will go to Liaria."

They nodded to each other and disappeared in flashes of light.

* * *

Andros seemed to think that fighting was very therapeutic. He killed countless tiyanaks, ekeks, and aswangs, not keeping count. All he had on his mind was Carlos and Zhane and vowed to fight for them. In the brief seconds that he looked at the rest of his team, they all seemed to be fighting an extra hundred percent. He didn't even look surprised when he saw a new yellow and pink ranger join his team in fighting. Nor was he surprised when another blue ranger and yellow ranger appeared and started fighting. His mind was on his friends and he wanted to hurt as many of the enemy that he could.

* * *

Adam kicked a tiyanak and jumped over him to punch an ekek. Rocky ran up next to him as the two of them combined their weapons and killed the tiyanak and the ekek.

"Thanks, man," Adam said, running into another direction.

"No problem," Rocky said as he swiftly headed toward Aisha, who was fighting a pair of tiyanaks.

Adam and Kim stood back to back, fighting four aswangs. Kim held her Power Bow up and used it as a type of shield. "Who's here?" she asked.

"Rocky and Aisha, I saw," Adam answered. "And I think I saw Conner, down there with Ethan." He quickly pointed to a spot to the right of them.

Kim nodded. She glanced quickly around and saw Alyssa surrounded by a group of ekeks. "I'll go help her." She ran in the direction of Alyssa and jumped to get into the middle of the circle. Alyssa quickly turned her body to fight of an aswang to her right and didn't notice when an aswang behind her flew forward and plunged an arm through her back, underneath her left shoulder.

Kim screamed as she landed and fought off the aswangs, who were approaching Alyssa with a hungry sort of look. One of them was even licking their lips. She killed through the first round of aswangs and looked ahead, but didn't see Alyssa. She jumped again and this time, landed in front of Alyssa's body, lying face down on the floor, unmorphed. Kim kicked away the aswangs and stood over Alyssa's body, protecting it from any more harm. She yelled for Adam, who came running along swiftly, with Rocky and Aisha in sight. Kim heard Aisha gasp and saw them fight off the rest of the aswangs surrounding them. Kim knelt next to Alyssa's body and pulled out the forgotten arm from her back, slowly. She held her breath as she slowly turned Alyssa over, so her head was lying in her lap. She looked up and noticed Conner and Ethan running in to join the fight and saw that the five of them still surrounded Kim and Alyssa. She looked down at Alyssa, whose eyes were still open. Kim forced a smile and moved her hand around Alyssa's neck to feel a pulse. She put another hand on Alyssa's back, supporting her and putting pressure on the wound. Kim felt tears well up in her eyes as she struggled to feel a pulse. She put her head down close to Alyssa's mouth and couldn't hear her breathing. "Come on..." she whispered, forcefully. Kim gently placed Alyssa on the ground and looked up briefly to see the other rangers still in front of her. She placed her hands on her chest in an attempt to perform CPR and cried out in horror as she saw blood coming out from her chest, noticing that the aswang's arm plunged fully through her body. Tears fell from Kim's face as she sobbed loudly and held Alyssa to her chest. Kim looked down and saw the blood that covered the front of her body. Adam glanced back and felt his breath get caught in his throat.

He looked at his Rocky, Aisha, and Conner and said in a swift moment, "Let's go." Immediately, he, Rocky, Aisha, Ethan, Conner, Kim, and Alyssa disappeared in a flash of light.

They landed on the floor of the main room, with a thud, not expecting to land so soon.

Kira, hearing the sound, rose from her seat in the medical room, and ran out, holding her arm. "What happened?" She looked around quickly at the sad faces. "Who..." Kira cried out in horror as she saw Kim on the floor, holding Alyssa. She couldn't tell if Kim was the one bleeding or not, but she could see Alyssa's lifeless eyes. Kira, stood there, shocked and speechless. She barely made a move as Aisha knelt down next to Kim to pry her from Alyssa's body.

"Come on, Kim..." Aisha said softly. "There's nothing else you can do." When Kim wouldn't budge, she looked at Adam and Rocky.

Adam knelt down and took Kim's arms and put them around himself. Rocky stood behind her and the two of them helped her stand up while Aisha gently placed Alyssa's body on the floor and put two fingers on her eyelids and gently closed them. Conner walked over to Kira and pulled her into a hug.

"What happened?" he asked, gesturing toward her arm.

She shook her head, still looking at Alyssa. "I'm fine..."

Mayari appeared before them, three people with her. She immediately looked at Alyssa's body and Aisha on the floor. The gazes of the people with her followed.

The one dressed in yellow cried out in sorrow and fell to the floor, throwing herself next to Alyssa's body and cradling her body in her lap. Aisha stood up slowly and gave a small smile as she moved to stand with her own friends.

"Come on, Kim, let's get you cleaned up," she said, pulling the pink ranger from Adam's grasp.

Kim shook her head, looking at the new people who have joined them. She looked at Mayari and waited.

Mayari saw her expectant stare and opened her mouth to speak. "This is Wes Collins, red Time Force ranger, and Eric Meyers, quantum Time Force ranger." She looked sadly at the girl in yellow on the floor. "And this is Taylor Earhardt..."

"Alyssa's best friend," Eric added softly, pain evident in his voice. He knelt down next to Taylor and pulled her into his arms. Taylor, still sobbing uncontrollably, allowed him to envelope her.

Wes looked at the other rangers and gave a cross between a smile and a frown.

"How are Andros and the others doing?" Adam asked.

Mayari nodded. "They are doing very well. Sirius has been saved. And the rangers have the upperhand in Rashon."

"We should go help them," Rocky said. Adam nodded. Mayari looked at them and waved her hands. Only Rocky, Adam, Ethan, and Conner disappeared.

"What about us?" Aisha asked.

Mayari looked at Aisha and nodded to Kim, who still seemed in shock. "You must help your friend." Aisha nodded and looked at Kira, who hurried over.

"What happened?" Kira whispered to Aisha, helping Kim into a chair. The two of them took seat next to Kim, forming a triangle.

Aisha shrugged her shoulders.

"I saw it..." Kim said slowly. "I could've helped, but...I don't know. I should've done something. If I didn't wait...she's still be alive."

Kira and Aisha looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Those things move fast, Kim," Kira said, in a consoling voice. "There's no way this is your fault."

"Yeah, she's right, girl," Aisha added.

Kim shook her head, staring straight ahead. "I saw it, though," Kim continued. She accepted the cup of water that Kira forced into her hands. "She's a white tiger...her uniform was white and pink..."

"Kim, this isn't your fault," Aisha said. She looked at Kira, noticing the sling for the first time. "What happened to you?"

Kim immediately snapped out of her trance and looked at Kira in worry.

"I'm fine," Kira assured. "Just a little..."

Aisha furrowed her brow.

"Broken..." Kira continued. She looked thoughtful. "I'm worried about Trent, though. He--"

"Fine." A voice interrupted their conversation and the three of them looked up and saw Trent standing before them. Kira jumped up and gave her as tight a hug as she could with one arm. "I'm fine..my back's still a little sore."

"How are the others?" Kim asked, looking off at Wes, Eric, Taylor, and Alyssa's body.

"Both of them are still out of it, but Hayley said they're looking stable. Bridge has gotten some coloring back in his face and even moved a bit. Zhane still looks pretty bad, but Hayley said he seems to be getting there, so..." Trent shrugged. Everyone was silent for a bit. "So...who are they?" Trent nodded to the three new people who were talking to Mayari. Taylor still seemed to be holding onto Alyssa's body.

* * *

"DON'T MESS WITH MY FRIENDS!" Andros yelled, looking up as the aswangs flew away. He looked at the rangers next to him. "That's Rashon. How did things go on Liaria?"

Adam winced as he and the others powered down. "Not good...Alyssa...she..."

Andros looked deeply in his eyes as Cassie, Ashley, and TJ crowded next to him.

"Alyssa..." Adam continued. "She...died..."

Andros' face turned into stone as Cassie and Ashley burst into tears. TJ frowned and clapped a hand on Adam's and Andros' shoulders. Lucas pushed his way forward and searched through Adam's face. Adam looked at him, tears forming in his own eyes. He shook his head as Lucas' eyes filled with tears as well. Nobody said a word as the rangers silently grieved for one of their own. Then, one by one, everybody disappeared, on their way back to the others. Syd and Z disappeared first, eager to see how Bridge was doing. Lucas disappeared next, followed by the space rangers and Conner and Ethan. Trini, Adam, and Rocky looked at each other.

Trini looked around and held out her arms. She shook her head. "All of this devastation. All of the deaths. We're not the only ones dying here. It's a universal thing."

"And who knows when she'll turn her target to Earth," Rocky said softly.

"If I die," Trini said, tears filling her eyes. "Please...let Jason know that I love him. And I will always love him."

"Don't talk like that, Trini," Adam said. He put his arm around her and gestured around. "You're gonna tell him that yourself. And whenever the two of you finally get married...we'll all think back on this and remember how we fought to change the world for a better place."

"But that's two rangers down, Adam," she said. "We've been here...it feels like forever, but it's only been a short time. And you, you and Kim, and Aisha, and everybody...we all look like we've been to hell and back. And I bet we still have a long way to go."

"You've gotta believe that we can defeat them," Rocky said. "We've done it before. As teenagers...we could do it again. Little steps." He spread his arm around. "Look, we protected Rashon. It's time we do the same around the universe."

"But still..." Trini's voice started to break. "Carlos...and Alyssa...I know I just met them, but...we're all rangers. We're all a big family."

Rocky and Adam nodded.

"I just wish Zordon were here," she continued, putting her hands up to wipe the tears from her eyes. She looked at Zordon, noticing the blood staining the front of his shirt. "What happened?"

Adam looked down quickly. "Oh, it's not mine. It must've gotten on me from Kim." Trini's eyes widened and filled with tears that threatened to fall. Adam shook his head quickly. "No, no, no...she was the one holding Alyssa..." Trini tightened her lips. "Let's get back, okay. There are new rangers there. Wes and Eric...they're Silver Guardians, from Time Force. Jason told us about them. He met them at the moon mission. And Taylor...she's...she's a yellow ranger...with Alyssa..." Adam looked at Trini and Rocky. "Let's go..."

Trini and Rocky nodded and the three of them disappeared in a flash.

When they returned, they noticed the appearance of more people. A person dressed in red, a girl in light blue, another in an official-looking uniform, and another girl dressed in pink, hugging Andros were talking to Mayari. Kim, Aisha, Kira, Ethan, Trent, and Conner stood off to the side, whispering amongst themselves. Trini, Rocky, and Adam joined them. TJ, Ashley, and Cassie were all in the medical room, hovering over Zhane, while Z and Syd were doing the same over Bridge's bed. Lucas was deep in conversation with Wes and Eric was sitting on the couch, holding Taylor in his arms as he consoled her quietly.

"Adam!" Tori Hanson, the girl dressed in light blue greeted him with a small smile. She hugged him briefly before introducing herself to the other rangers.

"Glad you're here," Kira said.

Tori nodded. "Glad to be here. I just wish..." She looked around. "It was a bit earlier." She gestured back to the group she was standing with. "Mayari was briefing us on what's been going on."

"Was she the one who brought you guys?" Aisha asked.

Tori nodded again. "She brought me back. Came to me and told me..trouble and stuff like that." She pointed to the one dressed in red. "Mack and his dad picked up on weird vibes. That's what he said. And then Mayari came to him. And that's Sky Tate," she pointed to the guy wearing the uniform, still talking to Mayari. "He picked up on weird things going on, too, so he came back. He's from the future."

Adam nodded. "With Bridge, right?"

"Yeah," Tori answered. "The one who got promoted...he even brought the blue SPD morpher with him so he could morph." She looked back and pointed again. "And Karone...she's been fighting these things for a long time, too. I think the rest of her team..." she suddenly looked very sad.

The rest of the group fell silent, not knowing what to say. Kim felt tears growing behind her eyes again. She couldn't remember the last time she cried like this. She felt Aisha put an arm around her and leaned her head on her shoulder.

Rocky looked at Taylor. "How's she holding up?"

"Not good," Kim answered softly. "She refused to let Mayari move Alyssa to the other room, where Carlos was, and screamed when she finally took her body away. It was so heartbreaking," she said, tears filling her eyes again.

Nobody looked twice when Mayari suddenly disappeared.

* * *

Tommy awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs drifting in to the living room from the kitchen. He looked around and saw Zack still fast asleep on the floor. Tommy got off of the couch and stretched, reaching his arms high over his head. He headed for the bathroom and when he finished, he went into the kitchen, where he was greeted by Jason and Billy.

"Hey!" Jason called, standing at the stove. "Decided to have real breakfast today." He nodded toward Billy, sitting at the kitchen table. "Get a plate and pull up a chair."

Tommy heard a cackling sound and saw Jason put more bacon in the pan. He sat down next to Billy and helped himself to the eggs and bacon that were sitting on the table. He stood and put two slices of bread in the toaster and poured himself a cup of coffee as he waited for his bread.

"So, let's hang out with the girls, today," Jason said, pulling up the chair next to Tommy. "I kinda miss them."

Billy and Tommy laughed amidst their full mouths and nodded.

"Hang on a sec," Jason said, upon hearing the familiar tone of his cell phone. He stood and reached behind Tommy to grab his phone and briefly looked at the caller id screen. "It's Amy." Jason furrowed his brow and flipped open his phone. "Hey, what's up?" Jason was silent as he listened to Amy speak. "I don't know...we didn't hear anything, either." He was silent again as he took a bite of bacon. "No...we didn't see them yesterday." He looked at Tommy and Billy, each of them listening to Jason. "Why don't you head over here. We've got some breakfast." He sat down again. "Great, see you in a few."

Jason flipped his phone close and set it on the table before taking a sip of his coffee. "That was Amy."

Tommy and Billy nodded, waiting for Jason to continue.

"She hasn't heard from Adam or Kim or Aisha or Trini..." Jason furrowed his brow again. "I wonder why...I told her to head over here, though..."

"Do you think it has anything to do with that--" started Billy. Tommy looked at him quickly, formulating his own questions.

"I'm not sure," Jason answered. He picked up his phone and dialed Trini's number. He closed it when he didn't get an answer.

Tommy followed suit and picked up his phone to call Kim. Billy copied them and called Hayley. Both of them closed their phones as they also did not receive an answer.

"Weird," Tommy said.

"I'll try Adam," Jason said, dialing his phone again. Tommy copied him, calling Rocky and Billy called Aisha. The three of them shut their phones as they again did not receive an answer.

"Something's going on..." Billy said. "This isn't like them, right? Hayley always answers whenever I call."

Jason nodded. "The others do, too...or we get a phone call back, right away."

"I have a feeling that it has something to do with that flash of light I saw," Tommy said.

Billy nodded. "I had been picking up on odd energies coming from the skies."

"When was the last time you contacted Aquitar?"

Billy pursed his lips and thought as he sighed. "Probably more than seven or eight months ago. I haven't heard from them for a long time. Andros, too."

"What's going on, guys?" Zack asked as he yawned and stretched, taking a seat at the table next to Billy. He grabbed a plate and began to pile it with the rest of the bacon and eggs that he saw on the table. He stood and poured himself a cup of coffee and resumed his seat at the table.

"Something's up with the others," Tommy answered.

"What do you mean?" Zack took a bite out of his eggs.

Tommy proceeded to tell him what they knew when they were interrupted by the doorbell. Jason stood to answer it as Tommy continued. Amy stood in the doorway, soaking in every word of what she heard. When Tommy saw her, he repeated what he had told Zack before Amy arrived.

* * *

"Rangers..." Mayari said as she reappeared in the main room. Immediately, conversation ceased. Ashley, TJ, Cassie, Syd, Z, and Hayley ran out from the medical room. Syd and Z ran to Sky and gave him a big hug. Ashley, TJ, and Cassie joined Karone and Andros while Hayley joined her own friends across the room. She briefly looked at Taylor sadly before standing next to Aisha. "It seems that the time has come for the evil empress to throw her attention to Earth." A series of worried looks came across every single person's face.

"When?" Adam asked.

"We do not know. But we received a message from her concerning her wish to attack Earth." Mayari looked at each of the rangers and Hayley standing before her. "We must be ready for that moment when it comes." She looked at the newer rangers that joined and once more held out her hands. "We have seen evil and we have seen death. Let us fight for our friends and the future."

Sky looked at Syd and Z and stepped forward. Karone followed suit, as well as Mack and Tori. Wes stood from his spot and Eric joined him, pulling Taylor up as well.

Mayari nodded toward her hands and the familiar Power Coins appeared. Sky stepped forward again and took a solid blue coin, complete with an SPD insignia. Karone took a pink coin, with the image of a Quasar Saber embedded into it. Mack reached for a red coin and Tori took a light blue coin. Wes and Eric reached for similar-looking coins, both red with a Time Force insiginia. Taylor grabbed a yellow coin with an eagle shown through it.

"You must be prepared."

Sky, Karone, Mack, Tori, Wes, Eric, and Taylor returned to their places. Mayari surveyed the rangers before her and looked at each of them deeply. She nodded as she disappeared.

Hayley ran back to the medical room as she heard a sound. She stuck her head out and looked at Sky, Syd, and Z and grinned. "It looks like Bridge is waking up!" she exclaimed. Immediately, the three rangers from the future followed Hayley and ran into the room. The other rangers hung back in the main room, once more talking amongst themselves.

Andros and TJ joined Adam, Kim, Aisha, Rocky, Trini, Kira, Trent, Conner, and Ethan.

"This is still not enough," Andros said quietly. "We are going to be run through. And when she attacks Earth...I almost don't want..."

"How do you know?" Kira said. Andros looked at her, curiously. "You keep saying that it's not enough."

"That's because it's not," he protested.

"What if it is?" She gestured around. "We've got newer powers, more rangers. What if we can take her?"

"Kira," he started. "I don't want anymore..."

"Isn't that what the greatest stories are made of? If we-" she gestured around the room "-all stick together, I think we can take her."

"One problem," Andros stated.

"What?" Kira asked defiantly.

"We're not a hundred percent," Adam answered. "You're hurt."

"I could still fight."

"No. You're hurt." Adam looked at Trent. "Trent. Bridge, Zhane. And we don't want anymore.."

"You don't want anymore what? I knew what I was signing up for. We all did."

"Kira..." Kim started. "I think they're just saying that we need more time. More time to heal, more time to regroup, and more time to find more former rangers to help out."

"And then there's that problem that we don't know when she's going to attack Earth," Aisha added.

"And she's petty," Andros said. "When she makes her attack on Earth, she will not only just attack Earth and declare war on the planet, but she will declare war on the rangers. The forces of good is what took away her family. How would you feel if your family were taken away?" He looked straight at Kira. "She wants you and the rest of us to feel the pain that she's felt. She wants everyone in the universe to feel the pain that she's felt."

"And that just excuses her?"

"No, it doesn't. It merely makes her more evil than anyone we have ever possibly fought. She wants world domination. She wants to take over the universe. That's normal for the bad guy, is it not? But she wants us to feel the same pain that she has felt. She is going to aim for you and and the rest of us."

"How does she know who we are?"

"How do any of them find out who we are? The point is: she knows who we are. And when she turns her attack to Earth, first she'll go for the places that are important to you. Then she'll hit your family. Your friends. And everyone who you hold close. She will capture them and torture you, maybe even them, too, with the pain she inflicts on them. And when she feels it's enough, she won't hesitate to kill them in front of you. She doesn't care. She doesn't have a heart. She only wants to inflict pain on you, your family, and anybody and anywhere else you think is special to you."

At the end of Andros' speech, he headed off. Kira looked down with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Amy looked at the rest of the guys sitting at the table. "So...what...are you guys going to do?"

Tommy shrugged. "I don't know..."

"You guys have to do something! You used to be Power Rangers!"

"It's hard...when we have no idea what took them or what is going on."

Billy opened his mouth to speak, but covered his eyes at the appearance of a bright light in the kitchen. Immediately, Amy, Tommy, Jason, and Zack followed suit.

"Your friends are, for the moment, fine."

"They're fine?" Jason said, protectively, still shielding his eyes. "Then where are they? Did you take them somewhere?"

"Yes." The light dimmed a bit and an outline of a face was seen through the light. Billy, Amy, Tommy, Jason, and Zack uncovered their eyes. They all immediately stood up and Jason pushed Amy behind him.

"Where are they?" he demanded again.

"The universe is under threat. I am asking that you are willing to help."

"Of course," Jason, Billy, Tommy, and Zack said immediately. Amy stood speechless behind Jason. Jason looked at Tommy with a worried expression.

Mayari looked at Amy. "Do not be afraid."

"I want to come, too," she replied.

"AMY!" Four voices said simultaneously.

"They're my friends, too. And I want to come."

Mayari gave a slight nod and five of them disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

There's the next chapter. Let me know what you think!


	29. Evacuation Plans

Here's the new chapter! I know there are a whole bunch of rangers in here, so I'll try to keep it as least confusing as possible, focusing mainly on the rangers who are featured in the story, MMPR and a bit of the Dino Rangers, and the space rangers since this is kind of "their" area.

* * *

Trent put an arm around Kira, consoling her quietly. Kim looked at her in sadness and resumed her seat with Adam and Rocky.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think Andros is right," Rocky said. "We've got to find some way to contact Earth and get in touch with all the former rangers. If they want to help, they can. If not, we won't hold it against them."

"And we've got to find some way to protect our families, the people we love," added Adam. He looked off. "Like Amy..."

Kim looked down and rubbed Adam's back. "And Tommy..."

Adam stood up abruptly and looked at Kim, nodding. He headed for the medical room and stood in the doorway for a bit, watching Sky, Z, and Syd sitting next to Bridge, while Hayley was leaning over Zhane.

He cleared his throat as he entered. "Mind if I come in?"

Sky nodded. He waved his hand over. "So you're the famous Adam Park..."

"I don't know about famous, but...yes, I am Adam Park."

Sky smiled. "If anything, you're a very famous ranger. And I've heard a lot about you." He looked down at Bridge. "Mostly from him." Sky grinned and held out his hand to Adam, who shook it and took a seat next to Syd, looking down at Bridge.

"Hey stranger," Adam said, looking at Bridge. "How are you?"

Bridge tried to turn his head, but couldn't. Instead, he settled for staring at Adam through the corners of his eyes and he tried to say something, but Adam couldn't make out the words since Bridge could barely move his mouth.

"Don't talk, it's okay." Adam looked at Bridge and smiled. "You just work on getting better. We're gonna need a red ranger in the future protecting us against aliens." He looked at Syd and Z. "How are you two doing?"

"Aside from the whole world takeover thing," Z said, "I think I'm actually doing pretty well."

Syd rolled her eyes and nodded. "We're doing fine."

"I just want us all to be ready, you know."

"And we will," Sky said, determinedly. "And we will be there behind you, following every step of the way."

Adam looked up at him and smiled. He stood and gently clapped Bridge on the shoulder. "Get well, Bridge." He nodded to Sky as he walked out of the room, tapping Hayley on the way out.

As soon as Adam walked out into the main area, a bright light appeared and Apolaki materialized before them. "Rangers...it seems that she would like to have a chat with you."

"What?" Adam asked. Andros came into the room and stood next to him. "A chat?" He looked at Andros. "Crazy thing wants to have a chat with us."

"From what she said, a form of negotiations."

"Negotiations?" Andros eyes narrowed. "Something's up. It must be a trap. That's not like her."

"Where?" Adam asked.

"On Earth. A place called Angel Grove." With that, he disappeared as soon as he came.

"Angel Grove...that's where you guys are from, isn't it?" Lucas said, looking at Adam, who nodded.

"Angel Grove," Andros said, "the site of where the first Power Rangers on Earth were created." He looked at Adam. "A trap?"

"Maybe." Adam furrowed his brow and thought hard. "Only a few of us should go. Me, Andros." He looked around the room. "Rocky, TJ."

"Wait, what about us?" Kim demanded. "We want to go, too!"

Adam shook his head. "No Kim. I don't want you out there."

"It's not any different. If anything, it might be better."

Adam exhaled slowly and closed his eyes. "Fine," he said, sounding like he'd rather avoid an argument. "Me, Andros, Rocky, TJ, and Kim."

"Hey," Aisha and Trini said simultaneously.

Adam rolled his eyes and through up his arms. "Fine. The two of you as well." He looked around and glared at everyone else. "But that's it."

"No," Rocky said. "Aisha..."

"Rocky, I'm going!"

"We should probably take one of the Silver Guardians," Andros said quietly. He looked at Wes. "Wes. You're coming, also." Wes stood up and nodded. He looked at Lucas, who he was deep in conversation with and said a few words. Andros looked at Eric, who was still consoling Taylor. "Take care of it here, Eric." He nodded importantly. Andros looked at Conner and nodded as well.

The eight rangers stood next to each other and disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

As soon as they disappeared, another flash of light appeared, one brighter than before. The rangers who were left shielded their eyes from the view and heard five people crash to the ground.

The five of them immediately stood up, helping each other up and silently took in their surroundings. Mayari materialized before them and looked at the other rangers. She nodded to them and disappeared.

"Dr. O?" Conner asked in amazement. He stepped forward to help his old science teacher to his feet. "Did you forget how to teleport?"

Tommy ignored the last remark and looked around. He nodded to Eric before asking Conner what was going on.

"I think we'd all like to know," Jason added. He was still shielding Amy, who was staring around with wide eyes.

"Kira? What happened?" Zack asked, seeing her arm. She took a deep breath and pursed her lips.

"Amazing," Billy said, looking around. "What is this place?"

"It's a safe haven," Hayley said, walking out of the medical room upon hearing the familiar voices. "The universe is under threat."

Tommy looked around. "And you guys are all here to fight it?" He saw heads nodding in every direction.

Jason scanned all of the faces. "Is Trini, Kim, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha here? I don't see them."

"Yes," Hayley nodded. "We have been here, more or less, for about thirty-six hours."

"You guys have been gone for thirty-six hours?" Billy asked, running up to Hayley and pulling her into a hug.

"More or less," Hayley repeated. "We've all come in at different times."

Tommy looked around. "I remember a lot of you..." He again nodded at Eric, who nodded back and was still holding Taylor who was still sobbing. Tommy's eyes rested on her for a bit, full of questions, but he didn't ask any of it as he continued to glance around the room. He gave a small smile to Ashley and Cassie, wondering where the other members of their team were. He nodded to Karone, who smiled in return, deep in conversation with Ashley and Cassie. He nodded to Lucas and Tori. His eyes rested on an unfamiliar face, whose eyes were staring back at him, like he was some sort of exhibit.

"I'm Mack Hartford," he offered, sticking out a hand. Tommy nodded and shook his hand. "I was the red-"

"-overdrive ranger," Tommy finished. "Adam told us about you."

"And you're Tommy Oliver." A new voice entered the conversation. "We learned about you." Tommy turned around and looked at who was speaking to him. "I'm Syd. I'm from the future." She looked at the others who appeared with him. "And you're Jason Scott, Zack Taylor, and Billy Cranston." She looked at Amy quickly and looked away, not recognizing her.

Tommy nodded. "Wait...who are you?"

"She is Sydney Drew. This is Elizabeth Delgado, and I am Sky Tate. We are members of SPD, a task force in the future," Sky said, following Syd out of the medical room, with Z right behind him.

"How's Bridge?" Kira asked, softly.

Sky nodded. "He's doing a lot better. Awake, even moving a bit. He's also trying to talk."

"When do you think he'll be up?" Z asked Hayley.

"I'm not sure," she answered. "He did get hurt pretty badly..."

"I think he's already asked for a large tower of buttery toast by his bed."

Hayley smiled.

"Who's Bridge?" Zack asked.

"He is the red SPD ranger from the future," Sky answered.

Jason looked at him and then at Zack. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but he's the one who helped out the overdrive rangers, right?"

Mack and Sky nodded.

"So, what's--" Tommy's eyes shot around the room. "Wait, where's Kim?"

Hayley looked around and shrugged.

"Her, Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Trini, TJ, Andros, and Wes went to Angel Grove," Kira said softly.

"For what?" Jason demanded.

Kira shrugged. "They called it 'negotiations.' "

"Negotiations? With the other side?"

"So, wait," Billy said. "Let's...let's all just take a moment here. And start at the beginning." He looked around and nobody said anything. He raised his eyebrows and looked around again. "Well?"

"Do you remember when Andros shattered Zordon's energy tube?" Ashley asked, sighing as she sat down. She leaned her head against the wall and exhaled. Jason, Tommy, Zack, and Billy nodded. Hayley led Amy to sit down on the couch. "Well, not all evil things died that day."

"Well yeah," Jason said, smartly. He motioned to Karone. "Didn't some turn good?"

"What's she saying," Karone interrupted, "is that not all of the evil things turned good or turned to dust that day. Some evil from that time survived."

"What? Like who?"

"Like Rita Repulsa's mother," Cassie said with finality.

"WHAT!?" Jason, Zack, Tommy, and Billy exclaimed.

"She survived, and to make a really long story short," Conner continued, "she's trying to take over the universe and destroy us in the process."

"Well, that's not any different." Jason actually looked relieved as he said these words to Tommy.

"Except that it is," Ashley replied, hysteria evident in her voice. "She knows who we are and she wants to make sure that we suffer the same losses that she has felt. More, actually."

"What do you mean?"

"When Andros shattered that tube, Rita, Zedd, Rito, and Vile turned good."

"And to her," Cassie continued, "that's as bad as them dying."

"So...how is she trying to get us? That's really not any different. We could take her."

Karone shook her head with tears in her eyes. "We've been fighting her for...what seems like forever..." Her voice started to break as tears ran down her face. "...she's...already killed the rest of my team..."

"...my parents..." added Ashley softly.

"My brother..." Cassie said, sitting down and putting her head between her hands. She sniffed loudly as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Carlos..." Kira added.

"And Alyssa," Taylor said for the first time.

Jason looked at Tommy and the two of them raised their eyebrows at each other. Nobody said anything for a long time.

* * *

The eight rangers stood in a line, shoulder to shoulder, at Angel Grove Park. They were unmorphed, Trini, Wes, Kim, Adam, Andros, TJ, Aisha, and Rocky. A figure surrounded by two aswangs, two tiyanaks, and two ekeks appeared. Adam felt Andros tense up next to him.

"What do you want, Baruk?" Andros asked, balling up his fists at his side. "He's the right-hand man," he whispered to the rangers on either side of him.

"How nice to see you, Rangers," a deep, throaty, and raspy voice said.

"I'm repeating myself only once: what do you want?"

"Calm down, red ranger." Baruk looked at each of them, one by one. "How glad I am to see you, Kimberly. Trini. Aisha. Adam. Rocky. This place is important to you, isn't it?" He laughed maniacally and threw up his arms. "I just wanted to show you the first site of the destruction of Earth." He laughed again. "But, of course, it's never a party without a few friends coming along! I'm sure you all agree." He snapped his fingers.

Immediately, people appeared in the arms of the aswangs, tiyanaks, and ekeks. All of them looked to be bound and gagged, some barely hanging on to life.

"I believe you recognize them, don't you, rangers?" He walked toward the furthest one and pulled her face up. "I believe she is actually one of your own." He grabbed her face and showed it to the rangers.

"Oh no..." Aisha said. "Tanya..."

Baruk laughed again. "Yes...you do remember her, right? Tanya Sloan...yellow ranger," he added, spit coming from his mouth. He stroked her face as she struggled to get out of his and the aswang's grasp. Her eyes had the look of extreme fear and they filled with tears as she recognized the other rangers. "Such a shame she will die."

He moved on to the next person. When Kim recognized him, she moaned in horror and looked at Trini quickly. Baruk pulled this face, gagged as well, and violently shoved it to face the rangers.

"Ernie..." Kim said. She made a move to run to him, but Adam pulled her arm back.

"Ah yes," Baruk said. "How touching. The man who practically raised the Power Rangers at his very own place of business. He will soon be disposed of as well."

He moved on to the next person. A thin man, with jet black hair struggled against his bonds. He looked at the rangers and appeared to be yelling something at them, despite his gag. "Do you remember this one? I do." Baruk wrapped his fingers around him and laughed again as the rangers recognized him. "On the day of the turning of my mistress's family, this is one of the humans who thought that he could fool us into thinking that he was a Power Ranger." Baruk looked into his eyes. "Did you think we were stupid!? Your friend cannot hide forever. We will find him and when we do, he dies and so do you."

"Oh no," Trini said softly, recognizing the person. "Skull..."

Baruk pulled up the face of the next person he held captive. "I believe she is one of yours also. Do you know her? I don't expect you to." He laughed again as he pulled up the face of the nearly unconscious girl, showing it to the rangers. "And you never will!" He threw her head back down.

"Who's that?" Andros asked, softly.

"That was Rose Ortiz," Adam whispered. "Pink overdrive ranger..."

"Why don't you just give them to us!" Kim yelled. "They're our friends! What have they done to you?"

Baruk looked at Kim angrily. "Give them to you? Pink ranger, I think you know better than that. The question should be why should I let them live?" He pulled out a knife and held it to Rose's neck. "This one looks half-dead anyway, so what's the difference?" he added, cruelly.

Adam put a hand on Kim's arm. He could feel her shaking next to him.

Baruk grinned an ugly smile. "That's what I thought." He walked to the next person and pulled her face up. "You remember her, also, don't you?" The person's blonde hair was matted against her head, covered in sweat and blood. She looked to be in pain from her gag and blood seemed to be running down the side of her face. "A pink ranger...she was on our side once..." Baruk gave an evil smile and showed her face to the rangers. "Katherine Hillard. It won't be trouble to turn her once again. And if not..." He grinned and looked at the rangers. "She will die."

Kim put a hand over her mouth.

Kat's eyes surveyed the rangers with tears. She tried to move her head, but couldn't.

"Do you remember this person?" Baruk asked, violently pulling up a heavier set woman. He showed her face to them and laughed when he heard a gasp. "I knew you would...nobody forgets their favorite teacher, do they?"

Trini shook her head. "Ms. Appleby...you don't deserve to be in the middle of this," she whispered.

"Just let them go!" Kim pleaded. She had tears in her eyes and prepared to move, but Adam put his arm around her shoulders. She glanced at him and he shook his head quickly.

"What do you want, Baruk?" Andros repeated, his voice sharp and deadly.

Baruk again laughed maniacally, making him look a bit crazy. His mouth was wide open and spit was drooling out of the side of his mouth. He gestured toward the six people. "I just wanted to show you all the people who you will kill. When we have assumed control of this planet and of the universe, I think you all would be very useful in aiding our final act. But...not to worry, rangers, as long as your irritating setback continues, your...friends," he spat out, "will stay alive. It is up to you."

With that, he disappeared with another flash of light, along with the aswangs, tiyanaks, ekeks, and the people they were keeping captive.

Andros exhaled slowly as he and the other rangers stared upon the place where they had just disappeared.

"So, how do we get them back?" Aisha said.

Andros shrugged. "As long as we've been fighting, this has never happened. I don't know what to think, what to expect. She's always worked in a sort of pattern, you guys know, most evil take-over types do. But I don't know what this is."

"How...how did she..Ashley's parents?" Adam asked. "Cassie's brother? Karone's team?"

Andros looked down. "Karone's team was taken down in battle. Mirinoi was one of the first planets to be overtaken."

"And Cassie's brother..." TJ continued, "he...we thought it was an accident. Wrong place, wrong time. But they were watching him and we were too late. He was visiting on KO-35, all of us were there, and he..." TJ looked at Andros, who shrugged again. "We were fighting on another planet. It was about a year ago."

"Ashley's parents were killed about five months ago. Here, in Angel Grove," Andros said. "We were too late, again. But I don't think that would've mattered. It just spared Ashley the...she didn't see it. None of us did. We just..."

"Saw what was left of them," TJ finished softly.

Everyone bowed their heads in respect.

"We've got to go," Adam said. "There's no telling if he'll actually keep them alive or kill them." He sighed.

"And he's targeting us," Trini said. "Just like you guys said. Ernie...Skull...I wonder where Bulk is."

"Hopefully, he's safe." Adam looked around. "We know two things. One, Angel Grove is one of their targets on Earth. And two, they've captured some people who have ties to us. Three former rangers, our old high school teacher, the owner of the place we used to hang out, and one of our former classmates."

"Let's go," Andros interrupted. "We need some place to think."

They nodded and disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Hayley jumped up from her seat next to Amy, handing her a tissue, and running into the medical room, when she heard an alarm sound. Sky, Z, and Syd looked up as did Ashley, Cassie, and Karone. Sky followed Hayley to the doorway and peeked in.

He saw her tending to Zhane's body, not knowing what she was doing. He looked at Bridge, whose eyes were open and staring up at the ceiling. He appeared to be speaking to himself, but Bridge knew he couldn't enunciate his words very well yet, having woken up a few short hours ago. He disappeared from the doorway and looked at Ashley, Cassie, and Karone with the gravest of faces. He gave them a slight nod and proceeded to his teammates. Ashley, Cassie, and Karone looked at each other and willed themselves to not cry.

Everybody was silent for a few minutes.

"So, when does the fun start?" Jason asked. "Cuz I'd like to show this...Rita's mother and all of her...monsters what the Power Rangers are really made of."

"We don't know," Conner answered. "We're on the defensive side of everything, not the offensive."

"We don't know where she'll strike next," Kira confirmed.

"So, who has actually gone out there and fought these...what do you call them? Aswangs and ekeks and tiya--whatever?"

Kira gestured around the room as she answered. "The space rangers and galaxy team. Me, Conner, Ethan, and Trent. Syd, Z, and Bridge. Lucas. Alyssa. And Trini, Aisha, Rocky...Adam...and Kim."

"And they're stronger than you've ever faced?" Tommy asked his former students, gazing upon them as he did when they were in high school.

The four of them nodded. Tommy looked at Kira's arm and winced as he sat down. "Any idea when Kim'll be back?" They shook their heads.

"We're powerless," Billy said suddenly. "Me, Jason, Zack, we're powerless."

"What about me?"

"You still harness the power of the Zeo crystal. Granted, you and I also have the power of the Ninjetti spirits, but..." he looked at Zack and Jason.

"We get Power Coins, Dr. O," Conner said, holding his up. "Just like your old one."

"Excuse me," Jason said, taking Conner's coin and examining it. "This one is just like my old one." He looked at Conner and deepened his voice a bit. "I was the first red ranger, after all."

Conner shrugged as he took it back. "I thought it was like Rocky's."

Jason looked like he was about to reply when he and the other rangers shielded their eyes from a bright light that appeared in the room. Trini, Wes, Kim, Adam, Andros, TJ, Aisha, and Rocky appeared before them and immediately turned within each other to speak.

"Well?" Eric Myers asked, standing up and looking at Wes. "What did they want?"

Tommy, Jason, Billy, and Zack turned their attention from Tommy's old students to the group of familiar faces that were standing in the middle of the room, all with serious looks on their faces. Everyone was silent and waiting. Andros and Adam exchanged glances.

"Well, we know where her first target will be on Earth," Adam said. "Angel Grove."

Tori and Kira sat off to the side while Conner, Trent, and Ethan stood speaking quietly amongst themselves. Kim, Trini, and Aisha sat down next to Ashley, not noticing the new faces of Tommy, Zack, Billy, and Jason. They didn't even see Amy sitting down on the couch, near them, who seemed to afraid to say anything. She kept looking around the room, waiting for someone to notice that there was a newcomer in the room, someone who was not a ranger, someone who didn't seem to fit into the room. She looked at Taylor and felt for her, she couldn't never imagine the death of a close friend, especially one in a war that they didn't seem to be optimistic about winning. But then, she thought, war's never about optimism. She also thought about how she could somehow ask that light thing to bring her back home because she didn't think that she could stomach the rest. Hayley had whispered to her about the attacks that happened to the two people she was taking care of in the medical room, Bridge and Zhane. And Amy could surmise from the rest of the conversation that the other rangers, Carlos and Alyssa, died a hero's death, but nonetheless a bloody one. She didn't even notice when the light flashed again and her boyfriend and her best friends appeared before her. She looked around again, seeing all of the unfamiliar faces. She couldn't understand how there were rangers there from the future. Where had they come from? How did they know about the current battle? And how did they become rangers?

"And she's captured six people who have ties to us," Adam continued.

Amy looked up, hearing the familiar face. She willed him to look at her, but he continued to look into the face of Eric.

"Rose Ortiz, the pink overdrive ranger."

Mack jumped up and looked angry. "What could she possibly want with Rose? I have to get her back." Adam nodded to Mack before continuing.

"Ms. Appleby, our old high school teacher." Adam gestured to him, Rocky, Kim, Trini, and Aisha.

At the familiar name, Jason opened his mouth to speak. "What could she possibly want with Appleby?"

Adam looked up in surprise and saw Jason, Tommy, Zack, and Billy. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Jason?" Trini asked before running to him and throwing her arms around him. Kim's eyes followed Trini's and met Tommy's. She smiled sheepishly before repeating Trini's act.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Tommy, still in his arms.

"What?" Jason answered Kim. "You guys couldn't do this without us, you know that right?" He pointed down the line. "Original red, original blue, original black, and--" He looked at Tommy up and down. "And the everlasting ranger."

Kim rolled her eyes and hugged Tommy again.

"Seriously though," Wes said. "What does she want with your old teacher?"

Adam shrugged.

"Ms. Appleby...she was our teacher in like...every single subject it seems. She was even our teacher back in elementary school," Kim answered.

"Well," Andros continued. "She also has Skull."

"Skull?" Tommy asked incredulously. "Where's Bulk?"

"We don't know," he answered. "Hopefully somewhere safe."

"And Ernie," Rocky said. "She's got Ernie."

"ERNIE?" Zack and Jason exclaimed.

Rocky nodded. "Ernie."

"And..." Adam continued, "Tanya and Kat."

Silence followed this pronouncement.

"Tanya and Kat? As in..."

Adam nodded. "Yellow and pink after Aisha and Kim. Yes, that's who I mean."

"They're still alive, though, right?"

Andros nodded this time. "At the moment, we can confirm that they are alive. But, how long they will be alive, we do not know."

"They looked so...I don't know...helpless," Kim said, tears forming in her eyes. "I just wanted to...help."

"I know," Tommy said, hugging her close. He looked over her head at Andros and Adam.

"Zhane's awake!" Hayley yelled, running out of the medical room. "He's conscious, but still very out of it. You guys can see him if you like." She nodded to Ashley, Cassie, and Karone. She looked at Andros and TJ in surprise, but nodded to them as well. "Feel free to see him."

"Oh, thank goodness," Ashley said, running into the medical room, followed closely by Cassie.

Andros exhaled and rubbed his face. He looked at Hayley. "Thank you." He followed the rest of his teammates to the medical room.

"How's Bridge doing?" Sky asked.

Hayley nodded. "Still the same. I think he's trying to practice speaking. But he's conscious. I don't expect either of them to be fully healed by now, but I'd like to believe they are making good progress."

Sky nodded and turned to Z and Syd. "We'll see him once the others have completed their visit."

"No, that's okay," Hayley said. "You guys can go in there. They'll be fine. An overflow of visitors is probably just what the doctor ordered."

Sky nodded and headed toward the medical room with Z and Syd.

Hayley glanced around the room and noticed Amy still sitting, by herself. She couldn't tell if she had even seen Adam, Aisha, Kim, or Trini or if they had seen her. It was almost like she didn't know where she was.

"Hey..." Hayley said softly, sitting down next to Amy. She put a hand on her knee. "You okay?"

Amy exhaled and looked at Hayley with the hint of a tear behind her eyes. She shook her head a bit. "I'm not sure. I thought I could take it...but...all of this...I don't know."

"It does take a bit getting used to. When Tommy first told me, it was pretty unbelievable."

Amy nodded slowly. "I just...I can't believe..."

Hayley nodded and gave her a small smile. "Have you talked to..." She cocked her head toward their group of friends standing in a circle off to the side.

Amy shook her head quickly. "I don't know..."

"Well, have you met everyone else?" Hayley gestured around the room.

"No...there was so much going on that I just didn't want to get in the middle of everything."

Hayley gave her another small smile. She put an arm around Amy and began to point people out to her. She told Amy about the Time Force rangers and how they came from the future to catch criminals in the present and Eric and Wes joined up with the future rangers. She told Amy about the space rangers and the galaxy rangers and explained who Rita was and why her mother was so angry at the rangers. She pointed out Tori and told her about the ninja school and how her team even helped out the Dino rangers.

"It's just...it's always been a story, you know?" Amy said when Hayley finished. "Even when you guys were the ones telling me after I found out. It's always just been a story. Some news bit that I'd see on TV. It always seemed so far away." She gestured around the room. "But now it's real." She looked at Hayley. "I've got to go back. This isn't my place. I don't know who I was kidding when I wanted to come along with Jason and the others. This...I don't belong here."

"Yes you do," Hayley protested. "You do belong here. You've become one of the group. I see you with Adam and Aisha and Kim and Trini, Rocky and Jason. You're one of them. Even though you may have never been a ranger or been involved with the rangers, you're still deeply a part of them. And you can't go back."

"Why not?" Amy asked defiantly.

"Because Earth is supposedly next on the list to get destroyed," she answered simply. "And nobody's gonna want you down there when it happens."

"But what about everybody else? My family, their family, all of the other people on Earth?"

Hayley grimaced. "That's who we're trying to save. Them and everyone else in the universe."

"I still can't believe that there are actually alien life forms."

"Well," Hayley said pointing. "Andros and Karone are actually from KO-35." She gestured toward the medical room. "And Zhane is too."

"What is KO-35?"

"It's a planet in outer space."

"Inhabited by humans?"

"No. They're more...I guess you would say advanced than humans. Andros and Karone are telekinetic and their technology is beyond anything we could ever come up with."

"Unbelievable."

Hayley nodded. "I guess you could say so. Come on, you've got nothing to be nervous about." She stood up and pulled Amy along with her. "Hey guys? I hope you didn't forget about this one." She cocked her head to Amy, standing next to her, as the rest of the group turned to look at Hayley.

"Amy?" Adam asked, stepping towards her. "What are you doing here?" He reached out and pulled her in for a hug.

She shrugged her shoulders as he put his arms around her. "I don't even know."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to say something earlier," Jason said, looking apologetic. "Sorry Amy."

She shook her head in response as Kim, Aisha, and Trini approached her to hug her as well.

"What are you doing here, girl?" Aisha asked.

Amy shrugged her shoulders again.

"She just wanted to come along for the fun," Jason said, interrupting the group girl hug. "It's boring back down there. Especially when you guys are having all the fun."

Kim rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You don't get it, do you, Jase?" She reached out her arms and pulled her sleeves up, showing an array of cuts and bruises. "It's not going to be easy. We've all gotten hurt, nobody has ever come out of a battle without some sort of scratch or bruise."

"Of course I know how it is, Kim," Jason replied angrily. "How wouldn't I know? We're all scared here, but we're together. We'll face her together. We'll defend the Earth together."

Kim sighed. She sat down on the couch next to Amy. Jason looked at her and took a seat across the room. He began to talk to Tommy, Adam, Rocky, and Billy quietly. Aisha, Trini, and Zack joined Kim, Amy, and Hayley on the couch.

"I'm scared," Kim whispered. "I'm scared of what's to come. Why can't he see that? She's nothing like we've ever faced before."

Aisha gave Kim a small smile and put her arm around Kim in a reassuring manner. "We're all scared here, Kim." She was about to say something more, but Mayari appeared before them again. Immediately, everyone stood up and the rangers all gathered in the main room

"Rangers..."

Her soft voice immediately calmed Kim down. She felt as if she were standing before Zordon again, waiting for everything to be made all right. Mayari looked at Jason, Tommy, Zack, and Billy.

Adam faced her at once. "Is she attacking?" He made the motion to morph as Andros and the other rangers ran out of the medical room.

"What's going on?" Andros asked.

"Not yet. But I do not wish to leave you unprepared."

She again held out her hands and looked at the new rangers around her.

Jason, taking the hint, stepped forward and claimed a red tyrannosaurus coin that he saw in her hands, almost identical to Rocky's. Zack pulled out a similar coin to Adam's, a black mastodon coin. Billy took a blue triceratops coin and Tommy reached for a white tiger coin that also included a green dragon, a white falcon, and a brachiosaurus.

"Wow," Zack breathed. He looked around the room and grinned. Jason nodded at him. Kim grinned and hugged Tommy.

Mayari looked up as if she heard something and looked back at the rangers. "I must go. I will be in touch, rangers." She disappeared in a flash of light.

"How's Zhane?" Aisha asked.

"He seems to be doing well," Andros answered. "He's awake, but he's not really moving or anything."

"He hasn't said anything yet," Cassie continued. "But he's awake."

"That's good," Rocky said. "And how's Bridge?"

"The same," Sky answered. "Just making sounds, no real words yet."

"Well, let's not force either of them to speak," Hayley said, walking back toward the medical room. "We don't want them to use up all of their energy. They need to rest."

Ashley, Cassie, Sky, Syd, and Z walked back into the medical room, following Hayley. Andros, TJ, Adam, Rocky, Wes, Eric, Jason, and Tommy walked out of the main room and gathered in a smaller room. They still had full view of the main room and saw as Kim, Amy, and Aisha sat back down on the couch. They were joined by Billy, Zack, and Lucas, while Trini saw the sorrow that Taylor was in and sat with her. Tori, Kira, Trent, Conner, and Ethan left the room for something to eat in the kitchen area. Mack took a seat on the couch and put his head between his hands.

"How are you?" Aisha asked Amy before pulling her in for a hug. "Sorry about..." She gestured around the room. "Everything."

Amy shook her head. "No...it's...it's okay, I think. Now that..."

"You've had a bit of time to soak it all in?" Zack said.

Amy nodded. "Yeah, it's still a bit overwhelming, though. If I thought you guys telling me that you were rangers was big, this is even bigger."

Kim nodded. "Especially with everything that's been going on."

"What has actually been going on?" Billy asked. "We were told some things, but I'm still a bit confused about others..."

Kim shrugged. "You guys know about Rita's mother and her whole taking over thing." She looked at Lucas before continuing. "I don't think there's anything more than that."

He nodded. "The future started having some serious things happen. We were getting readings that were off the charts. People were dying with no reason whatsoever. There was no evidence, but people were getting killed left and right. Sometimes they were just standing in front of us and they'd fall down, injured and hurt."

"How?" Zack asked. "That can't be possible. Since this is happening in our lifetime, how is it happening in yours?"

"She transcends over time and space," Lucas answered. "We felt her presence in our time. And there's no doubt that Bridge and the rest of SPD felt her presence in their time, also. She had her people travel to the future. The only way we could defeat her is to go to the root of the problem. When she first started taking over."

"So..." Amy started. "What happens in the future? I mean, with her and stuff?"

"I don't think it's something that we really could talk about," Billy said. "I've always heard about future repercussions, isn't that correct, Lucas?"

Lucas nodded in response. "Yup, that's right." He looked at Amy. "If you knew you had only one week to live, what would you do different? Would you call all of your old friends and spend some more time with them? Spend more time with your family? Do all the things that you've always wanted to do?"

"Of course," Aisha said.

Lucas nodded again. "So, once you get started on everything you've always wanted to do, doesn't it make things change? The choices that you make after you realize you're only going to be alive for a week changes the course that destiny has set for you. Your destiny has already been written. But once you decide to do something about it, you change it. You make your own destiny. And instead of waiting around in mine, I chose to protect the future."

Amy looked down as she thought about Lucas' words. She listened to Kim and the others continue to talk about everything and thought about everything that has been going on. She remembered Lucas' words about making your own destiny and decided that she would do the same. She knew that she wasn't supposed to be there with the Power Rangers. But she was there and knew that she could either turn away or help out. And she wanted to help out.

x

"Hey." Trini said, taking a seat "I don't think we've been properly introduced." She held out a hand. "I'm Trini Kwan."

Taylor smiled at her as she shook Trini's hand. "I know who you are. The first yellow ranger." Trini winced when she heard the pain in her voice. "I'm Taylor Earhardt."

Trini nodded. "I know who you are, too." She put her arm around Taylor. "How are you holding up?"

Taylor shrugged. "I come here and find that my best friend's dead. I have no idea how to feel right now."

"That's understandable. If something happened to one of my friends...I don't know how I would react. I think you're doing a very admirable job."

Taylor gave Trini a small smile. "Thank you. But I don't think I'm doing good. I wish...I wish I could've seen her one last time, you know? The last time we saw each other, it was about...I think a year and a half ago. I was on vacation from the Air Force and Alyssa invited me to watch a play that her kindergarten class put on." Taylor closed her eyes in memory. "It was the cutest thing. A play about the Power Rangers. Us. She told me that she would tell her class stories about when we were rangers. They loved it. And they loved her." She opened her eyes and looked at Trini with tears running down her face. "I just wish that I saw her one more time. That I told her that I loved her and that we should see each other more often. But I never got the chance." She looked down. "The last time I talked to her, it was sometime in December. Eric and I had just gotten engaged and she was the first person that I told. She was gonna be my maid of honor. She's my best friend and now she's not going to be there with me. The most important day of my life. My best friend's not gonna be there..."

Trini hugged Taylor. They sat there for a bit, not saying anything.

x

"Well...at least Dr. O's here now," Conner said, taking a bit out of an apple.

"Yeah," Ethan agreed. "But I'm nervous, though. It's hard not knowing the next time we'll be out there, fighting, you know? Especially since...Alyssa and Carlos..."

"It's like we've always put our lives on the line," Kira said. "But this time...we might actually lose them."

Tori winced. She gave a small smile as she exhaled. "You guys are making me scared. We've always felt like we could beat the bad guy."

Trent nodded. "We've never had anybody die among us, though. Dr. O told us about Kendrix, the first pink galaxy ranger before Karone, but..."

"It was just a story," Ethan continued. "But we knew what we were getting into."

x

"So what are we going to do?" Tommy said.

"We can't leave the people of Angel Grove helpless and defenseless," Jason said. "We've got to at least do something to help them out. Help them prepare for what's to come."

"Yeah," Rocky said. "Come up with some sort of plan to protect them. Evacuate them at least, or something."

"I like that idea, Rock," TJ said. "They should be evacuated. To Stone Canyon. They'll be safer there while Angel Grove is being attacked."

"So we should get down there and start evacuating people," Tommy said. He looked at Andros. "How do we get down there?"

"Wait," Adam interrupted. "Let's not rush into this."

"We don't know when she's going to attack, Adam!" Tommy exclaimed. "If she's as horrible as everyone is making her out to be, innocent people can't be put into the line of fire."

"I know." Adam thought for a bit before speaking again. "But what if it's a trap?" He looked at Andros. "You said that she knows us. She's going to be expecting us to protect Angel Grove, to do something. What if an evacuation is exactly what she's hoping for so that she can attack the people of Angel Grove then?"

"And Stone Canyon is the closest place," TJ said, defeatedly. "If it's a trap, she's got everyone from Stone Canyon and Angel Grove."

"So, we're back at square one," Eric said. He exhaled loudly.

"We've got to warn them, at least," Tommy said. "Nobody on Earth has any idea of an intergalactic war being fought." He looked at Jason. "We had no idea. An attack, especially since there aren't any active rangers in Angel Grove, is going to be completely out of the blue."

"So what do we do?" asked Jason.

"I don't know," Tommy answered. He sighed.

x

"Where are the Aquitian rangers?" Billy asked suddenly. "We're going to need all of the help we could get, we should call them."

Lucas and Kim looked at each other and winced. "Aquitar was overtaken," Kim answered, tearfully. "We don't know what happened to them."

"Captured or dead," Lucas continued.

"We can't just sit here," Amy said. "We've got to do something." She looked at Aisha and Kim on both sides of her. "You guys are the Power Rangers. You protect people. And right now, there are a whole bunch of people in-" she pointed at Kim. "Your own home town who have no idea what's going on. They don't know that some evil mother thing is going to attack them. You guys need to help them. That's what you do, right?"

"You're right," Kim said. "We've got to do something. Can't leave them down there with no warning."

At that moment, Tommy and the guys walked back into the main room. Kim stood up and called out his name as Tommy called hers. He waited for her to speak before saying anything.

"We've got to do something. Protect the people of Angel Grove. We can't just leave them with nobody."

Tommy nodded. "I agree. And the only way to keep them safe is to get them out."

"Where?" Zack asked. "Stone Canyon? That's the closest..."

"No," Adam said. "If it's a trick, that's the first place she's going to attack then."

"So," Jason said. "We'll go down there, morphed, and tell people to leave, hide, grab their families and go south towards L.A."

"You don't think she's going to try LA?" Kim said.

"Hopefully, later, if she does. But Adam's right, if she doesn't aim for Angel Grove, it'll be Stone Canyon."

"Reefside is closer than LA," Billy said. "They should go there."

Tommy shook his head. "She has six people who are close to us. There's no doubt in my mind that she'll go for the places that are most important to us. And Reefside's one of them."

"So LA, then."

"We don't need everybody to go to Angel Grove," Wes said. "You guys should go. You know that place better than any of us. We'll wait here."

Jason nodded. "Me, Tommy, Adam, Rocky, TJ, Kim, Trini, Zack, Billy, and Aisha."

Trini looked over when she heard her name. "What's going on?" she asked as she stood, pulling up Taylor with her.

"We're going to Angel Grove. Warn everybody to leave."

Trini nodded and looked at Taylor. She gave her a smile and a hug. "Are we leaving now?" she asked.

"The sooner we do, the further away they could get," Zack said.

"Be careful," Andros said. "We'll know if you guys are in trouble." He looked at Adam. "Remember, if it's too much..."

Adam nodded. In a flash of light, the ten rangers morphed.

Amy stood in front of them, eyes wide open with her jaw dropped. "Wow," she breathed.

Adam stepped forward and enveloped her in a hug. "I'm sorry..." he whispered. "You'll be safe here."

"I've never been hugged by a Power Ranger before," she whispered back.

He laughed a bit and looked at her. "They'll take care of you, here." He stood next to Kim and nodded at Amy as he and the other rangers disappeared in another flash of light.

* * *

The ten rangers landed in Angel Grove Park, around the area where they were previously, with Baruk and their friends that he captured.

"We'll go in pairs," Jason said, authoritatively. He looked around. "Zack, TJ, take the downtown area. Billy, Aisha, go to the Youth Center and the Surf Spot. Rocky, Trini, go down the westside to the residential areas. Adam, Kim, Angel Grove High." He looked at Tommy. "You and I will stay here." He looked at Adam. "How do we get in touch with each other?"

"Just think of who you want to talk to and speak. Our coins also have a bit of a fusion of Mayari, Apolaki, and Tala's powers."

"Okay. Be safe, everyone."

The ten rangers broke out in pairs and ran to the respective places where they were assigned. Before running out, Tommy looked at Jason and spoke.

"Did you really have to split up me and Kim like that?"

Jason raised his hands. "Hey, you could've said anything at any time. Besides, I split me and Trini and Rocky and Aisha up to. It'll help us concentrate more. And Kim's safe with Adam."

Tommy nodded before running after Jason. They reached an open field and saw a group of high school kids playing volleyball. He watched as the ball went dead as he and Jason ran up to the court.

"Whoa..." one of them said. "The Power Rangers..."

"You guys need to get home, get your families together and evacuate," Jason said. "We have evidence of an upcoming attack on Angel Grove."

The teenagers didn't move an inch. They still stood in awe of the red and white ranger.

"The red ranger was always my favorite," a blonde-haired girl said.

"Did you hear us?" Tommy said, exasperatedly. "There will be an attack on Angel Grove. You guys have got to go down towards LA."

"LA?" A dark-skinned boy scoffed. "That's way too far. If there's an attack on Angel Grove, which there hasn't been in years, I'm going to Stone Canyon. It's closer."

Tommy and Jason exhaled impatiently. "Look, I know you guys are probably too young to remember the Power Rangers and how it was in Angel Grove before," Jason said.

"Remember?" the blonde-haired girl said again. "I was a little kid when Angel Grove was still getting attacked by monsters. I remember. And I remember seeing those people morph in front of us. But you guys aren't wearing the same suits."

"No," A tall man approached them. He looked like he was in his twenties. "They're not the same."

"Mr. Kelman?" The dark-skinned boy said. "What are you doing here?"

"What?" the man said. "Just because I'm your teacher doesn't mean I can't go for a run in the park?"

"Fred?" Tommy said. "Fred Kelman. You've grown up."

Fred looked at Tommy in surprise. "You know my name."

"Of course. Can't forget the person who helped save the parents of Angel Grove."

"What?" the teenagers exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Fred asked.

"There's going to be an attack on Angel Grove," Jason said. "Everyone needs to evacuate to LA."

Fred nodded. He looked at his students. "Then let's go."

"Wait," the dark-skinned boy said. "You believe them? Two grown men running around in Power Ranger suits."

"You seemed to believe them when they first came up," the blonde-haired girl said. "That they were actual Power Rangers."

"Well, now I don't."

Tommy and Jason sighed. "Just get out of here," Tommy said. "For your own safety. Get your friends, your families and get out."

"If he says so," Fred said. "I'd believe him."

At that moment, the sound of thunder rumbled above them. In a swift moment, everyone looked up and saw something heading for the park.

"What is that?" the blonde-haired girl asked.

They continued to watch the sky and it looked like hundreds of overgrown birds were heading for them.

"Run. Now!" Tommy said.

"Let's go, kids," Fred said. He looked back at Tommy before leading the teenagers off. "You remind me of a guy that I always looked up to. Tommy Oliver." Fred nodded at the rangers before heading off. "If we're in trouble, I know you guys will be able to fix it."

Tommy and Jason looked at each other before looking up. "What are those things?" Tommy asked.

"I think it's those tiya-thingys that they were talking about. And the other flesh-eating stuff."

"We need to hurry and get these people out of here."

Jason and Tommy ran throughout the park and saw everyone scrambling.

"Calm down!" Jason yelled. "Get your families and head to Los Angeles!"

"You'll be safer there than in Stone Canyon!" Tommy yelled.

The two of them stopped dead in their tracks as they heard a terrifying scream. They both turned around and saw a tiyanak fly down and grab a young woman around her abdomen. It flew up, holding her, while the person was still screaming. The tiyanak took hold of the young woman's head and twisted it around. Jason looked down, hearing a crack, knowing that she was dead. He looked up and felt like he was going to throw up when he saw the tiyanak start to chew on her torso. Jason felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Tommy bent half-down.

"You okay, bro?"

"Yeah," Tommy answered.

"It is like Kim said, isn't it?"

"Let's just kick some butt like we did before."

They bumped fists and spread out, waiting for the next tiyanak to land.

* * *

Zack kicked down an office door and looked around at the cubicles that surrounded him. TJ jumped on the desk closest to him and proceeded to yell over the person whose desk he was standing on.

"Everybody, please listen up! There will be a monster attack on Angel Grove. Please hurry home and get your families and evacuate out of the city. Head toward Los Angeles instead of Stone Canyon."

"What?" An exasperated voice stuck his head out of an office. "What the hell are you doing, interrupting my office? Get out, we have work to do."

"No, sir," Zack said as TJ jumped down from the office. "There is an attack coming. We want you all to evacuate so that you and your families will all be safe."

"Power Rangers?" The office manager said. "They haven't been seen around Angel Grove for years. There hasn't been a monster attack for years." He looked around his office and saw everyone standing up at their desks. "Get back to work! Or I'm docking your pay!"

TJ grabbed the door before it was shut. "No, if you stay, you are only putting yourself and your staff in the line of fire. This building is over five stories up. Leave now and prepare yourselves. Evacuate and take care of yourself and your family."

"I think I'm leaving." A dark-skinned lady stood up. "It was only a matter of time before monsters attacked the city again. They always did when I was in high school and the Power Rangers always fought them and won."

"If you take one step out of that door, Angela, you're fired! We're on a strict deadline and we need to have every thing in on time."

"Then I guess I'm fired. I'm not waiting around for a monster to attack."

"Angela?" Zack turned and saw a familiar-looking face in front of him.

She nodded and looked at the black ranger.

"Just...take care. Be safe. Hurry."

She nodded again and headed out.

"If anybody wants to follow her, I strongly advise that you do," TJ said. "It's not smart to stay here."

A few other people stood up and followed the same path that Angela took and walked out. TJ looked at the office manager. "Leave. It's the only thing that can probably keep you safe."

He shook his head. "Excuse me, I have work to do."

At that moment, a loud screeching was heard. Immediately, everyone, including TJ and Zack ran to the windows and looked out.

"They found out," TJ said. "They knew that we were coming back." He looked back to the office. "It looks like the attack is here. Get out now, and save yourselves!" Nobody moved from their spots at the window. They all continued to look out the window.

A tiyanak flew by, holding a light-skinned body in its arms. The entire office groaned when blood spattered on the windows. Something flew into an open window. One of the employees ran to it and inspected it. She fell to her knees and threw up next to her. "A...it's a foot..." Blood pooled around the foot as the employees screamed and ran for the exit.

"What the hell?" The office manager walked out of his office and saw all of his employees running toward the only exit. "What the hell is going on? What is that noise?" He looked at the windows and saw TJ and Zack still standing there. "Look what you've done to my office. We've got deadlines!"

"Look!" TJ pointed to the foot, lying in a pool of blood. "It's real and it's here. Get out now and hide. Find your family if you can."

The office manager gave them an irritated look and walked toward the windows. He groaned at the blood and looked at the debris that also flew in with the foot. "This is going to take forever to clean." He dropped on of the windows and looked disgustedly at the rangers. "Why the hell did you put blood on my windows? All the more for your fun little game?"

"It's not a game, sir!" Zack yelled. He pointed to the foot. "This is somebody's foot. It is a person. Someone who was living life, someone who had friends, a family! We don't know what happened to that person, if he or she is dead or alive."

"You guys are crazy. Couldn't wait to live out your Power Rangers fantasy, could you? This game is going to far, boys. I'm calling the police."

As the office manager pulled out his cell phone, he stuck his head out the window, right in the line of a flying aswang, who promptly bit off his head. The office manager's body fell to the ground with a loud thud, cell phone still in his hand.

"Horrible," Zack said. He looked away from the body.

"Come on," TJ said. He looked at Zack, who was kneeling with his head between his hands. "You've got to help me. Even a jerk like him doesn't deserve to die." He took hold of the office manager's shoulders and lifted with no progress. "Come on, Zack. The bad thing is that you get used to it after a while."

"What...what..are we going to do with...with the body?" Zack stammered out, having difficulty speaking.

"He deserves some sort of burial. He needs to be at peace. Just help me bring him downstairs."

Zack looked out the window and saw numerous more tiyanaks and aswangs flying. "Shouldn't we be fighting them?"

TJ followed his gaze out the window. "They haven't landed yet. Right now, they're only trying to scare. When they get closer to the ground, that's when we fight."

"But they...he...him..."

"If they see something in front of them, they won't hesitate to kill and eat them. He stuck his head out the window."

Zack sighed and picked up the legs of the office manager while TJ grabbed the shoulders.

* * *

Billy and Aisha ran into the familiar surroundings of the Youth Center. They saw somebody standing behind the counter and were reminded of Ernie. Immediately, Billy and Aisha ran over to the counter and jumped up.

"Everyone, please listen up!" Billy yelled.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?" The person behind the counter exclaimed. "Get off! People eat there!"

"There will be an attack on Angel Grove. You all have to leave. Evacuate to Los Angeles as quickly as possible. Find your parents, your friends, your brothers and sisters and evacuate. Leave as soon as you can! I repeat there will be an attack on Angel Grove!"

The groups of teenagers hanging around the exercise equipment, the floor mats, the balance beam, and the tables, stopped what they were doing and looked at the blue and yellow rangers standing before them. They all laughed at once.

"This is serious!" Aisha yelled. "You are all in danger! You must leave! Evacuate and find your families and your friends."

"Get down!" The person behind the counter yelled again. "You guys are acting crazy."

"Call the police, John!" One of the teenagers practicing martial arts yelled.

"I'm one step ahead of you, Todd," the person behind the counter said.

"John?" Aisha looked down at the person behind the counter. "John, where's Ernie? Last time I came here, he was here. Where is he?"

John looked at her in shock, with the phone held up to his ear. "Not that it's any of your business, but he decided to move to Terra Venture."

"Did you help him pack? Did you see him leave?"

"Again, not that it's any of your business, he left it in a note. I came in here to open and I found the note."

"Was it his handwriting?"

"Of course it was. I think I know my own boss's handwriting. He said he was leaving the place to me."

"Is that like him?"

"Well, no...but...I knew he always wanted to do this again. He loved it here. It was a little weird that he left."

"Because he didn't want to!" Aisha screamed. "He's been taken captive by the enemy. It was a fake."

"Why are you saying that?" John looked at Aisha, disgust and anger written in his face. "911's not working. What the hell is going on? It's busy. Why is 911 busy?" He looked up at the blue and yellow rangers. "I'm asking nicely. Please get down from my counter. That is where people eat."

Aisha and Billy looked at each other and sighed before jumping down.

* * *

"Should we run in or ring the doorbell?" Rocky asked Trini as they stood on the porch of someone's house.

Trini shrugged. "I think we should ring the doorbell." She stepped forward and rang the doorbell.

Rocky looked in the window. "Doesn't look like anyone's home."

"I just saw a door close," Trini said. "Should we ring again?"

"Maybe just one more time." Rocky pressed the doorbell. The two of them waited a couple of minutes, looking into the house. "This is really a type of emergency. We can't let them stay here if it's not safe."

"You're right."

Trini stood back as Rocky readied himself to kick open the door. They ran in and Trini headed to where she saw the door close. She yanked it open and didn't see anybody. Rocky followed her.

"Well, the tv's still on," Rocky said. "They can't have gone far."

"Weird," Trini said. "Almost like they were expecting something like this."

Rocky picked up a plate of food that was on the table.

"Rocky!" Trini exclaimed. "This is not the time!"

"It's still hot. So they're really close." Rocky took another step and circled behind the couch. Immediately he was dropped and landed on his back. Trini jumped and was in her ready stance.

"What are you guys doing in my house?" A dark-haired boy, no older than 16 stood above Rocky. He held his foot on Rocky's chest and looked at Trini. "What do you guys want?"

"Where are your parents?" Trini asked.

"Work," the teenager answered. "What do you want?"

"We want you and your parents and any other family that you have to evacuate Angel Grove."

"Why?"

"Because there will be an attack on Angel Grove."

The teenager looked as if he were contemplating what Trini was saying. He stood off of Rocky. Trini bent down to help him up.

"Why should I believe you? Because you're wearing Power Ranger suits?"

"There is an attack coming," Rocky said, rubbing his chest. "We just don't know when it will hit. And we want everyone to be prepared. You have got to evacuate and keep yourself and your family safe."

"If there is an attack, I could fight. I've been training in martial arts since I was three years old."

"No," Trini said. "It's too dangerous."

"I remember the Power Rangers," the teenager said. "My older brother used to play soccer. Something happened at one of his games and the Power Rangers showed up. They made me want to protect the people that I love." He looked at the yellow and red ranger. "You can't make me evacuate. I'll get my parents and I'll tell my brother and his family to leave, but I want to help."

"No," Trini repeated. "It's--"

"Wait," Rocky interrupted. He looked at Trini. "Why can't he help? We've been saying all along that we need more help. And he believes us and he wants to help."

"I do," the teenager said. "My parents remember the Power Rangers, too. My dad always talks about how they used to protect Angel Grove and not worry about themselves. They always put Angel Grove, first."

"I don't know..." She looked at the teenager again. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Michael."

"Well, Michael, I really do appreciate your wanting to help. But, really, it is too dangerous. We've already lost a number of our own fighters."

"Other Power Rangers?" Michael looked incredulous. "How? The Power Rangers can't die."

"We're human, too," Trini said. "And I'm sorry. You're only...how old?"

"I'm sixteen."

"Sixteen years old. It's much too dangerous for a sixteen-year-old. I'm sorry."

"Wait," Rocky said again. He pulled Trini off to the side. "He wants to help. Why can't he?"

"He's only sixteen!"

"We were only sixteen when we started."

"But it's more dangerous now. We're a lot older than we were and we feel more unprepared."

"He can at least help us evacuate the city. Then we'll make sure that he gets out with the rest of his family."

Trini exhaled as she thought about Rocky's words. "Fine. But once they start aiming for us...he has to leave. I don't want him to be in the line of fire. It's...I don't want to break his dream of the Power Rangers." She turned to Michael. "You can help us evacuate the city. Help us go to your neighbors here and get them out of the city."

"I could help you fight."

"No." This time Rocky spoke. "There are dangers out there that you have no idea about. I don't...and I know the other rangers would not want you to face them because it is just too dangerous."

Michael thought for a bit. "Fine. I'll help you evacuate the city. But if the city gets attacked before it's evacuated, you can't stop me from fighting."

Trini and Rocky looked at each other. "Fair enough," Rocky said. Trini looked like she was about to say something, but Rocky put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go."

"Good. You guys could tell me what's going on."

"All right." Rocky followed Michael out of the room.

* * *

Adam and Kim walked down the halls of Angel Grove High, looking in all of the classrooms as they passed by them. So far, they had been by eight classrooms and all of them had been empty.

"This is so weird, isn't it?" Kim said. "Being back here. I never thought I'd be back."

"Me too," Adam said. "Even weirder that nobody's around. You would think that it'd be a bit more crowded."

"Well, if they're following the same school schedule from when we were here, school would be out right now."

"Yeah, but what about the teachers? And the after-school activities? Even the detention kids." Adam stopped suddenly and grabbed Kim's arm. He lifted a finger to his mouth and took Kim's hand. They listened and heard voices coming towards them down the hall. Adam and Kim waited until the voices were loud enough and stepped out from where they were. Their old principal, Mr. Caplan and two teachers stood before them, surprised.

"Power Rangers?" Caplan looked at them with wide eyes. "The real Power Rangers have not been seen in Angel Grove for years."

"Yes," Adam said. "But a new evil has arisen and will be targeting Angel Grove as the next target. It is more dangerous than we have ever faced and we need you and the rest of the teachers and any other students who may still be here to evacuate the city as soon as possible. Go home and get your families together and get out of Angel Grove as soon as possible. Head towards Los Angeles because we think Stone Canyon may be a target as well."

Caplan furrowed his brow and looked at the person to his left. "And exactly why should I believe you? We've had numerous Power Ranger sightings and each of them produce a fake number of 'attacks'."

"This is real," Kim said. "You've got to believe us. You remember Rita Repulsa, don't you?"

"She was destroyed years ago."

"Yes, but her mother has vowed revenge on the Power Rangers. She has vowed revenge on Angel Grove. Please leave and save yourselves."

Caplan furrowed his brow again and looked at the black ranger. He seemed to think for a bit before he nodded to Adam and Kim. "Very well." He looked at the teacher to his right. "We must warn anyone who is still in the building."

She nodded. "I'll make an announcement over the PA system right now."

"Thank you."

"We'll head around the school and make sure everyone is out," Kim said. She and Adam continued down the hallway they came from.

Caplan nodded. "Thank you, Power Rangers."

Adam turned around and nodded to his former principal.

* * *

"I wonder how they're doing down there," Lucas said.

"They're fine, right?" Amy said. "I mean, if you guys haven't heard anything yet, that means they're fine?"

Nobody answered her question for they were all wondering the same thing. Amy turned and looked around the room. She walked over to Kira and sat down.

"They're fine, right?" Amy looked at Kira with pleading eyes.

Kira pursed her lips and took a long time to answer her question. "I don't know," she answered truthfully.

"But if they're in trouble, they would've came back by now, right? Or they would've called you guys for some help? They've been gone for a long time, now."

Kira shrugged.

Amy furrowed her brow and looked at Kira's arm. "How you feeling?" she asked, gesturing to her arm.

"Same."

"Amy?" Hayley asked, interrupting their conversation.

"Yes?" She turned around and saw Hayley sticking her head out of the medical room.

"You mind if you come and help me out for a bit?"

"No, of course not." Amy took another look at Kira and rubbed her shoulder and headed towards to the medical room. "What do you need, Hayles?"

Hayley gestured her over to Zhane, whose crowd has left the room for the kitchen. Amy looked down at Zhane. She knew that earlier he was awake, but now his eyes were closed. "Is he sleeping?"

Hayley gave a brief nod. "But something's wrong. I'm not sure if it's because he's from KO-35, but it seems like he has just stopped."

"What? His heart stopped? Doesn't that mean that..."

"No, it's almost like...he's frozen in place."

Amy grabbed his hand. "But he's warm."

"Yeah," Hayley said. "That's the part that I don't understand."

* * *

"They were not lying when they said these things were stronger than we've ever faced before!" Jason yelled as he and Tommy kicked at an aswang.

"Yeah!" Tommy said. "Look out!"

Jason ducked as Tommy jumped over him to kick an ekek.

"Thanks man!"

* * *

A bright light appeared before Andros and the other rangers. He immediately jumped up as well as the other rangers.

"Apolaki!" he exclaimed.

"They are attacking. You must be divided and head to Earth. She has chosen to destroy six points on Earth, starting with Angel Grove."

"Six?" Eric exclaimed. He looked at Wes. "I thought she was going to focus on Angel Grove."

"That is what she wanted you to think." Apolaki looked at Andros. "Angel Grove. Buenos Aires. Athens. Tokyo. South Africa. Auckland. You must go to Earth immediately. She has already begun her attack." A flash of light shone before them and he disappeared.

"Okay," Andros said, looking around. "Six points around the Earth." He looked toward the medical room. "Hayley!"

Hayley and Amy ran out of the medical room. "Yes?" Hayley said. "What's happened?"

"She's attacking Earth. Angel Grove. Buenos Aires. Athens. Tokyo. South Africa and Auckland."

Hayley thought for a bit. "North America, South America, Europe, Asia, Africa, and New Zealand. It seems like she wants to destroy all of Earth at once."

Andros nodded. "Do you think we could call back Adam and the others?"

"If anything, I would think that they've already met them," Kira said. "That's probably why they haven't come back yet. Angel Grove is not a big city."

"Ten rangers in Angel Grove?" Wes said. "And five other places left unprotected."

"Me, Ashley, and Cassie will go to Auckland." He looked around at the other rangers. "Karone, take Tori and Mack to Buenos Aires. Wes, you, Eric, Lucas and Taylor head over to South Africa. Sky, Syd, and Z, you guys go to Tokyo. Conner and Ethan, go to Athens. Again, if anything happens, don't hesitate to call any one of us, including Adam, Tommy, or Jason."

"Hey, wait," Kira said, "What about us?" She gestured toward her and Trent.

Andros shook his head. "No. The two of you are hurt and I don't want you guys out there when you're not a hundred percent."

"We're fine," she protested.

"Your arm, Kira," Andros said gently. "Please stay here." He looked at Trent. "Both of you. Even though you're not complaining, Trent, I could see how much pain you're in through your eyes."

"But--"

The fifteen rangers stood next to each other and in a flash of light, morphed into their suits. Andros nodded at Kira and Trent before they all disappeared.

* * *

"Let's find the others," TJ said as he and Zack ran down the street. They were both still in their respective suits as they headed back toward the park.

"TJ..." A voice echoed around them.

"What?" Zack said, spooked. He looked around and saw people running in different directions.

"That was Andros," TJ said. "What is it?"

The two of them waited a couple of minutes and didn't hear a reply. "We should get back," TJ said. "And see what's going on."

"What about the others?"

"Hope that they're safe at the moment."

The two of them disappeared in a flash of light and landed in the main room, unmorphed. They saw Hayley, Amy, Kira, and Trent, still standing before them. They looked surprised at the new arrivals.

"What's going on?" TJ said. "I got a weird message from Andros. Not really a message, though. But I know something's up."

"She's attacking," Trent answered.

"We know. They started to fly in while we were evacuating a building in Angel Grove. Where are the others?"

"Gone," Kira said. "She started to attack in Athens, Tokyo, Auckland, South Africa, and Buenos Aires, also. And who knows where else."

"What?" Zack said. "We need to call the others and tell them to help."

"But Angel Grove is being attacked right now, too," TJ said.

"Well, if we could only get out there and help out," Kira said. "Then we'd be okay."

"No," TJ, Zack, and Hayley said at once.

TJ looked at Zack. "Should we go back to Angel Grove? Or should we help the others?"

"I'm not sure," Zack replied. "We have to do something."

"Well, there are eight other rangers in Angel Grove," Hayley said.

"Where's Andros and the others?" TJ asked.

"Auckland," Hayley answered. "Zack, you should go to Buenos Aires with Karone, Tori, and Mack."

TJ and Zack nodded and disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Rocky, Trini, and Michael were going up and down the neighborhood, pleading with people to leave. Most of them did not believe the rangers or Michael and slammed the door in their faces. A few of them believed the rangers and were following them up and down the neighborhood.

Trini looked at the crowd of people who amassed before her and Rocky. "Everyone! Please, gather the rest of your family and head down to Los Angeles! Don't worry about your belongings, just make sure you get out of here safe and with the rest of your families."

Immediately, people began to head towards their cars and began to drive down the road as Trini, Rocky, and Michael watched.

"Your turn, Michael," Trini said. "Find your parents and get out of here."

"What about everybody else?" Michael said. "I'll help you evacuate them."

"We should to the park," Rocky said.

"Yeah," Trini replied. "And find the others."

"The others?" Michael said with a hint of excitement in his voice. "The other rangers are here?"

Trini looked at him. "You should really go."

"Look," Rocky said, pointing up at the sky. A swarm of aswangs flew above them.

"Whoa," Michael said.

"They look like they're headed toward the park," Trini said.

"Let's go," Rocky said. He and Trini began to run.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Michael yelled after Rocky and Trini.

* * *

"So, how do we get them to believe us?" Aisha said, speaking quietly to Billy as the two of them looked around the Youth Center.

"I'm not sure," Billy said. "It is difficult, although I think John back there is cracking his shell a bit."

Aisha looked at John and rolled her eyes underneath her helmet. "Fat chance."

They both looked at the doorway as they saw their former principal running in with a pink and black ranger.

"Caplan?" The two of them said in surprise.

"Students, please listen up!" he said. "I have been informed of an impending battle from evil forces that are trying to take over the universe."

Again, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at their principal and the two rangers standing on either side of him.

"Please evacuate Angel Grove immediately. Find your families and get out as soon as possible!"

"Hey guys, look!" John turned on the television and faced it around so that everyone could see. The teenagers in the place all ran over and gathered around the tv as Billy and Aisha slipped out to meet up with Kim and Adam.

"Guess you guys didn't have very much luck?" Kim asked.

Aisha gestured around. "They laughed and didn't believe us."

"I wonder what's going on," Adam said, trying to peek over the heads at the television set. He couldn't see and the four of them were shoved around by the hordes of teenagers running out of the Youth Center.

"What's happening?" Billy asked, looking around.

"Hey man," John said as he passed by. "Sorry for not believing you earlier." He barely finished his sentence before he followed the rest of the teenagers out of the building.

"What?" Kim said, turning around to look at the television set. Before she had a chance to make out what was going on, her and the three other rangers disappeared.

They landed with a hard thud, not expecting to teleport from the Youth Center so soon. Kim scrambled to get up and saw Kira, Trent, and Amy sitting on the couch.

"What is going on?" she asked.

Kira sighed and rolled her eyes as Adam, Billy, and Aisha stood up. Amy ran to Adam and gave him a hug. She shook her head before she answered. "She's attacking not only Angel Grove, but Tokyo, Buenos Aires, Auckland, Athens, and South Africa."

Aisha and Billy glanced at each other. "We've got to go and help."

"Who's left in Angel Grove?" Trent asked.

"As far as I know," Adam said, with his arms around Amy. "Jason, Tommy, Rocky, Trini, Zack, and TJ."

"No, Zack went to help them out in Buenos Aires and TJ's in Auckland."

Hayley walked out of the medical room and saw the rangers standing before her. Billy gave her a kiss and a hug upon seeing her. She smiled at Billy before talking. "You guys need to go and help the others."

"Where do we go?" Adam said.

"Now, Jason, Tommy, Trini, and Rocky are in Angel Grove, correct?" Kim nodded. "Kim, Adam, Aisha, you guys should go to Athens. Conner and Ethan are there. Billy, head on over to Tokyo. Sky, Syd, and Z are there."

The four rangers nodded, but stood for a bit. Amy and Adam were hugging each other and Billy and Hayley were talking quietly to each other. Aisha and Kim stood off to the side, talking to each other and Kira.

"We should hurry," Adam said, interrupting everyone's conversations.

* * *

Trini and Rocky ran into Angel Grove Park and saw Tommy and Jason fighting the aswangs. They looked like they were holding their own against the aswangs, ekeks, and tiyanaks. Trini looked up and knew that Tommy and Jason wouldn't be able to handle the rest of the aswangs, ekeks, and tiyanaks. She looked at Rocky who was right behind her.

"We've got to help them," she said determinedly.

"Me too!" Michael called from behind the two of them.

"Michael, go!" Trini called.

"Trini, just let him help us," Rocky said. He stopped running and grabbed Michael's arm. "But if you're not feeling up to it, leave at the first chance you can get."

"Okay," he said.

"Promise me that," Rocky demanded. "Me and the other Power Rangers. Promise us that you will leave if any of us go down or if you come close to getting hurt."

"Okay. I promise."

"All right." Rocky relented his grip on Michael. He followed Trini and ran towards the group of aswangs, tiyanaks, and ekeks. Michael followed him closely.

"Man, are we glad to see you guys!" Jason exclaimed as he saw Trini, Rocky, and another person approach. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Michael," Trini said. "Michael, the red and white ranger."

"Okay." Jason ducked as he kicked an aswang and pulled out his blaster. "So, what's he doing here?"

"I'm helping," Michael said, with an edge to his voice. "And you can't stop me."

Jason looked at him as he pushed an aswang away from the red ranger. "I wasn't going to try. And thanks, kid."

"No problem," Michael said, ducking to avoid an arm from an aswang.

* * *

"Watch out!" Zack yelled. He ran to one of the people who have not ran out of the city. "You've got to leave!"

The man said something to Zack in a language he didn't understand.

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't know what you're saying. But, you've got to go." Zack moved his arms to demonstrate his words. He tried to pick the man up, but couldn't. He turned around when he heard a scream. He saw Tori get thrown back by an aswang. "Tori!" Zack looked at the man before him and pulled him. "Leave! Get yourself out of here!" He gestured around again. He heard Tori scream again. "Go!" Zack grabbed him around his waist and pulled him up and pushed him into the direction of where the aswangs, tiyanaks, and ekeks seemed to least occupy. The man finally began to understand Zack and started to run in that direction.

"Tori!" Zack yelled as he ran to her. He knelt down behind Tori and felt for a pulse.

"Zack..." her voice came out weak. "I'm fine. Just help me up, please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Her voice sounded a bit stronger. Zack put his hands underneath Tori's arms and lifted her up.

* * *

TJ ducked, avoiding an arm from an aswang. He ran and pulled out his astro blaster, killing the aswang with two swift shots. "Andros, watch out!" Andros turned and moved out of the way as TJ blasted the ekek threatening to attack Andros. He turned and blasted a few more that were attacking some people.

Cassie and Ashley teamed up against a few of the tiyanaks. They stood back to back, fighting the tiyanaks. Cassie ran to help a group of children run away. "Ashley, cover me!" She looked at the kids and spread her arms out. "Let's go, kids. Find your parents!" She led them further away from the fighting. Cassie turned around when she felt that the kids were safe and looked back at the rest of her team. She ran back to help them and stopped short when she saw an aswang drive its arm into the chest of a person that she didn't recognize.

"NO!!" She yelled, running towards the aswang. The aswang pulled out its arm and drove it again into the same person. It threw the body up and again drove its spike through the body as it fell back down. Cassie stopped again and saw the aswang lean over and take a bite from the body. "NOO!!" she yelled again.

TJ looked over and saw Cassie. He used his blaster to kill the aswang. Cassie ran to the body and threw the aswang's body off.

* * *

Billy pulled out his Power Lance and used it to free Syd from the bonds that a tiyanak held her in.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed as she picked up a rock. Her hand turned into the rock and she punched the tiyanak in the face. It squealed as it ran away, holding its face. Syd jumped and ran over to Z. The two of them used their blasters and killed a couple of tiyanaks. Z multiplied herself and they shot at a group of aswangs, killing them all.

They didn't notice another group of ekeks readying themselves to attack Syd and Z. Sky jumped in front of them and used his force field to protect him and his teammates. He broke it when he saw Billy run towards them and put it back up, protecting Billy as well. The four of them stood behind Sky as numerous hordes of ekeks, tiyanaks, and aswangs huddled around them.

* * *

And there's that chapter. Hope you guys liked it! I know it was a bit slow at the beginning, but let's just call that the 'calm before the storm'. Please let me know what you think!


	30. The Battle Continues

Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

WARNING! More character death is in this chapter. Also, I think it's pretty gruesome in some parts, but I will try to keep that to a minimum, again.

And this is another super long chapter...so please bear with me. But, I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Kim used her Power Bow to shoot at a tiyanak that was standing over Ethan. She ran over to him and helped him up.

"Thanks, Kim."

"No problem, Ethan." She and Ethan ducked behind a large piece of rock and waited until they saw an array of arrows fly over their head. "I guess they haven't heard of new weapons, have they?"

"Good thing for us," said Ethan. He peeked over the top of the rock. "I think we could come up now." He and Kim looked at each other and held their respective weapons. They jumped up, holding their weapons in front of them. Ethan ran in Conner's direction to help him fight off a group of ekeks.

Kim yelled out in surprise as a couple of tiyanaks jumped in front of her. She used her Blade Blaster to cut through the arms of one of the tiyanaks. It fell to the ground, crying out as blood spurted out of its arms. Kim started to fight the other tiyanak. She threw her arms up and blocked her head from the attack. Adam ran to her side and used his Power Axe to take the tiyanak down. The two of them jumped back when the tiyanak's arms flailed helplessly at their feet.

A look of disgust crossed over Adam's face underneath his helmet.

He put his hand on Kim's shoulder. The two of them looked at each other for a moment before running off to rejoin the fight. Adam ran through a long line of tiyanaks and ekeks, using his Power Axe against all of them.

Kim ran to Aisha's side, seeing her struggle against a group of aswangs. "I'm here, 'Sha." She used her Blade Blaster as she ran, killing the aswang closest to her friend.

"Thanks Kim!" Aisha slapped hands with Kim before the two of them continued to fight the aswangs. She jumped and kicked an aswang. Aisha looked around quickly and saw the crowds of aswangs, tiyanaks, and ekeks slowly thin out. "I think we're actually getting somewhere!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, 'Sha!" Adam called out. He continued fighting the tiyanaks that were closest to him, kicking and flipping around.

"Of course not, Adam!" Aisha punched an aswang in the gut and ducked as it swung its arm across Aisha. She yelped as she felt an aswang kick her back. "Definitely not getting ahead of myself," she said to herself. "Watch it, Kim!"

Kim did a couple of backflips to get away from an ekek. She twirled around and used her Blade Blaster to kill an ekek that she saw bent over a body. Kim groaned and felt nauseated at the sight. She felt even more sick when the ekek dropped down with a strip of flesh from its mouth. Kim turned from the sight and recomposed herself. She heard herself yell out as she saw a tiyanak strike Conner as he fought a couple of other aswangs. He dropped his hands to his abdomen and looked at them in surprise as he saw them covered in blood.

* * *

Jason felt himself growing more out of breath with each blow. "It has seriously been a long time," he thought. He looked around and thought the crowd of tiyanaks, aswangs, and ekeks were growing by the minute. He passed by Rocky, who seemed to be holding his own against a group of aswangs. "Do they multiply by the second?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Rocky, quickly as he punched an aswang. He kicked behind him.

"It--" Tommy kicked a tiyanak and did a backflip. "--looks--" He punched an aswang. "--that way!" He flipped again and dropped down to kick again. He flipped over and saw Michael kick a tiyanak down. "Seriously, guys, who is this kid?"

"Kinda looks like he's keeping up more than we are," Rocky said, huffing.

"Speak for yourself." Jason kicked another aswang and used his hands to block an attack from a tiyanak. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, whatever--" Rocky stiffened himself to brace for the attack and used his hands to block the brunt of it. "Mr. 'it's been a long time.' " He ducked and pulled out his Blade Blaster as he jumped through the air, shooting at the tiyanaks.

"Well--" Jason kicked. "--it has--" He punched a tiyanak. "--been a long--" He punched the tiyanak again. "time." He turned around and punched another tiyanak. "At least I--" Jason ducked to avoid a blow. "--went to the--" He kicked another tiyanak. "--moon mission."

Tommy laughed as he fought an aswang.

"Shut up," came Rocky's curt reply.

* * *

Andros jumped on his Galaxy Glider and started to blast aswangs and tiyanaks from the air. A group of flying aswangs headed towards him, screeching and holding their arms outstretched. They spat in his direction and Andros blocked it. He turned around on his Galaxy Glider, facing the aswangs head first. He took out his Astro Blaster and used it to kill the group of aswangs that were flying across from him. They immediately fell about fifty feet to the ground. Andros looked down and flew down to rejoin his teammates.

He stood, shoulder to shoulder, with TJ, Ashley, and Cassie, facing the rest of the enemy forces.

* * *

Wes and Eric were standing, back to back, surrounded by a massive group of tiyanaks. They fought in sync with each other, knowing the other's movements from knowing each other for so long. Wes ducked to avoid a punch from a tiyanak.

"Watch out for their arms, you guys!" Lucas called. "They're deadly!"

Wes looked again at the tiyanak's arm and saw instead of fingers, it had sharp spikes protruding from its hands. He groaned in disgust as he jumped back and used his Chrono Saber to protect himself from the tiyanak's arms. Its arms fell to the ground and Wes drove his Saber through the tiyanak, making its body fall to the ground. He looked around and saw Taylor flying through the air in her yellow ranger suit.

She was holding her Crystal Saber in one hand and her Golden Eagle Sword in the other hand, flying alongside aswangs. She swung them around her sides, killing a group of them in the process. She doubled back and flew through another group of tiyanaks, using her saber and her sword against them.

* * *

Karone yelled out in pain as she felt an arm graze against her own. She held it and used her Transdagger against the aswang that struck her. She jumped over the aswang and flipped backward to kick the aswang down. She saw a large boulder get thrown against the aswang and a tiyanak and looked behind her to see Mack wiping off his hands. They nodded to each other and ran in opposite directions to fight some more.

Mack jumped and lifted another boulder, throwing it in the direction of a group of tiyanaks that seemed to be feeding on a couple of dead bodies. Mack shook his head as he ran after the group, using his Drive Lance to strike the rest that were standing, down. He looked around him and closed his eyes and stood for a moment as he saw three bodies lying next to each other, covered in blood and spit. He opened his eyes and felt sick, seeing the sight of the open torsos of the body. He noticed that one of the bodies was even missing an arm and looked away. Mack looked up, not really knowing what to do, and ran away, trying to take down as many tiyanaks as he could.

He and Zack crossed weapons as the two of them tried to kill the same tiyanak at the same time. Zack looked at Mack and nodded as he continued to run off. He saw Tori, using a manipulated stream of water to take down a group of ekeks. She didn't see a tiyanak run behind her and use its arm to stab her in the back.

* * *

People screamed as a building collapsed on the Tokyo street. Billy ran through the hordes of people of all different colors, trying to get to the other rangers. Billy nearly tripped, but looked down and saw a young girl wrapped around his leg. He tried to pull the girl up, but couldn't since she was wrapped around his leg so tightly.

"Hey there," he said softly, trying to pry the girl from his leg. He slipped his hands underneath her arms and struggled to pull. He closed his eyes to maintain his balance through the running crowd. Billy used his hand to bring her face up and looked at the tears streaming down her face. "Are you lost? Where are your parents?"

The little girl screamed and held onto Billy's leg even tighter. Billy winced, feeling the circulation in his leg slowly disappear. He wiggled his toes beneath his boot, to regain the feeling in his leg.

"Come on, you have nothing to be afraid of." Billy gently grabbed her arms and pried them away from his leg. He hooked his arms underneath hers and lifted her up, around his waist. The girl immediately buried her face into Billy's shoulder. Billy put a hand on her back, feeling her long, soft, jet-black hair. "Let's find your parents, okay."

Billy immediately started to frantically look around, trying to spot a mother or father who was calling for their child. Unfortunately, everywhere he looked, he saw somebody crying out for another person. He couldn't understand what they were saying, though, since mostly everyone was yelling in Japanese.

He ran to the closest person, an older woman, probably in her early 40s, and gestured to the child he was holding. "Is she yours?"

The woman looked at him in surprise and shook her head frantically. She thrust a picture of a teenage boy in his face and said something.

"I'm sorry...I don't know..." Billy stammered, shaking his head. The woman's eyes filled with tears and she turned away from Billy, looking around frantically and calling out her her own son. He felt the little girl bury her face in his shoulders and could feel the vibrations from her sobbing.

"It's okay..." he said, trying his best to soothe the girl. He ran to the next woman and pointed to the girl in his arms. "Is..." The woman screamed in his face and abruptly fell to Billy's feet. Billy followed the lady's trajectory and saw an arm protruding from the woman's back. He looked up and used one of his arms to shield the girl. He raised his Blade Blaster with his other hand used it to take down the tiyanak before him. Billy felt the girl scream in his arms.

He looked around and saw an army of tiyanaks and ekeks descending down upon the city. He again covered the girl's head as another building above him collapsed. He looked around some more and saw even more people screaming and running away. Billy searched through the dust and debris for the familiar suits of yellow, pink, or blue, but couldn't find any. He exhaled and ran part way down the street, on the lookout for any of the other rangers or even anybody who seemed to be looking for a child.

* * *

In a flash of light, everything seemed to stand still. It was almost as if time had frozen.

Kim ran to Conner and caught him before she hit the hard surface of the ground. Adam, Aisha, and Ethan ran to their side.

Trini ran to Jason's side as he fell. Tommy and Rocky stood behind them, standing guard over them. Michael followed them shyly.

Ashley surveyed the ground in front of her. She saw many fallen bodies, enemy and those she protected, all lying on the ground. She looked around and saw Andros, TJ, and Cassie doing the same. The four of them stood next to each other, ready to face the next wave of attacks.

Lucas jumped over a tiyanak and manuevered himself to stand with Wes, Eric, and Taylor.

Tori was on the ground, bent over, with one hand holding her right arm close to her chest. Mack was at her side, shielding her from any other attacks. Zack and Karone saw Tori on the ground and immediately rushed to her side.

Sky jumped in front of Sky and Z, both of whom were unaware that the building they were standing beside was getting ready to collapse. They turned around just as Sky put up a forcefield between the three of them and the building. "Hey!" Syd yelled, seeing Billy with a child in his arms. "Over here!" Billy saw them and ran to their side, with Sky briefly dropping the forcefield and putting it back up a split second later.

A moment later and all of the tiyanaks, ekeks, and aswangs disappeared. The rangers looked at each other in surprise, wondering exactly what was going on. Nobody said a word as each of them stood closer to each other, looking around, expecting something to pop up out of nowhere.

Another moment passed and nothing happened.

Adam knelt next to Kim, shifting some of Conner's weight onto him. Trini used both of her hands to pull Jason to his feet. Ashley, Andros, TJ, and Cassie continued to look around them. They, being the most experienced with Rita's mother, knew that something was still on the way. Lucas, Wes, Eric, and Taylor seemed to accept the disappearance of the enemy.

Tori was lying still on the ground. Zack could hear her heavy breathing through her helmet and he and Karone struggled with the clasp on her helmet so that she could breathe easier. Mack applied pressure to the wound on her back, trying to control the bleeding.

Billy looked around frantically, still trying to find the little girl's mother.

"Who's this?" Z asked, gently patting the little girl's back.

"I don't know," answered Billy. He looked grimly at Z thorough his helmet. "I think she got separated from her parents during the attack and now...well, I don't know where they are."

"RANGERS..." All of the rangers, including Michael, jumped back at the sudden voice. They heard a strong, sickly sweet, girly sounding voice around them. The rangers looked around, again wondering where the voice was coming from. "I know you have been fighting." Her voice sounded more dangerous as it grew louder with excitement. "However, that is just a taster. Your suffering will be twice as mine! Be prepared, rangers. I will be coming for you." The rangers looked at each other. "Each and every one of you."

* * *

Michael looked at the yellow, white, and the two red rangers he was standing with. Trini saw in his eyes, fear that wasn't there before. When Trini first saw him, a few short hours ago, she noticed a look of cockiness and determination in his eyes. Now, fear replaced that look. He didn't even seem to retain his child-like innocence that he had, seeing so much death in a few short hours. Trini felt for the kid. She knew that he was among his people, people from his hometown. And while Trini was from Angel Grove, it wasn't her town anymore. She didn't know anybody. But she knew that Michael at least recognized some of the people who were in the park.

"Michael..." started Trini, softly. "Hurry and find your parents. Leave town now. It's the safest thing for you."

Michael stared at the rangers, at a loss for words. One of the red rangers stepped forward.

"Yeah, go," Rocky said. "Save yourself and try to find your parents and your brother. They're not after you. They're after us."

"You've got a lot of nerve, kid," said Jason. He held out his fist. Michael looked at it in surprise and bumped his fist against Jason's. "You're very brave."

"Not as brave as you guys..." he breathed. "I don't.."

"The best thing to do is to save yourself," Tommy cut in. "Listen to the others. Find your parents and get out of town as soon as possible."

"But what's to say that once they finish destroying Angel Grove, they won't go down to LA? Or even to the rest of the world. These things are pretty powerful." Michael gestured down to a few deep gashes along his arm. "There's no way we could defeat them without the Power Rangers."

Tommy nodded. He put his hand on Michael's back and gently pushed him in a direction. "Just go ahead and go. Leave it to us."

"But..."

The four rangers stood next to each other and turned to leave.

Tommy looked back at the sight of Michael standing there. He gave him a slight nod. "And Michael? Thank you. You really did help us a lot out there."

In a flash of light the four rangers disappeared.

Elsewhere around the world, all of the Power Rangers disappeared, leaving behind a trail of devastation that merits no fault of their own. As they left, the people of the various places they had been fighting began to peek out from their hiding places. They jumped out from inside deep trenches and behind large pieces of debris. Some of them began to run around, looking for their own loved ones, their friends, family, children, brothers and sisters. Some were rejoiced as they reunited with their loved ones and everyone grieved as they found another one of their own dead.

* * *

Zack was holding onto Tori as they were the first to appear in the main room of their safe haven.

"Oh my god!" Kira exclaimed as she jumped up. She ran over to Tori's side and tried to hold her other hand. She saw Tori's eyes swimming with tears. Tori took her hand and held it with all of her might. Kira winced a bit at the pain, but forced herself to look into Tori's eyes instead of looking at the growing pool of blood surrounding her. "What happened?" she asked frantically, not looking at Zack. She tried to move Tori's long, blonde hair out of the way. "Hayley!" she yelled. "Hayley, I need you here!"

Hayley and Amy ran out of the medical room. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed. She immediately ran to the other side of Tori. She looked up at Zack. "What happened?"

"I don't..it was so...I don't..and then.." Zack felt himself breathing heavy. He sat down and put his head between his hands, trying to alleviate the pounding headache that seemed to grow with every second.

"Where are the others?" Amy asked. She had a worried look in her eyes. Trent stood up and sat down next to Zack. He patted him on the shoulder a couple of times.

In another flash of light, Mack and Karone appeared. The two of them immediately dropped to Kira and Hayley's side, while Tommy, Trini, Rocky, and Jason appeared.

Amy immediately threw herself in Trini's arms, giving the yellow ranger a tight hug. "How are you guys? Where's everyone else? What's happened down there?"

Tommy looked around. "We were attacked...where's everyone else?" He looked down at Tori and his breath stopped in his throat.

Trent looked up at his former teacher. "There were attacks in other places too. TJ, Zack, Kim, Adam, Aisha, and Billy went to go help the others after leaving Angel Grove." He exhaled and looked at Jason. "They haven't come back yet."

"We've got to move her," Hayley said.

The sound of heavy footsteps and heavy breathing attracted their attention. They turned around and saw Bridge struggling at the doorway of the medical room.

"No," Hayley said sternly, walking towards Bridge. "Get back in bed."

"I--cou--could--" Bridge grabbed his chest as he struggled for air. "I--cou--hel--help."

"No." Hayley grabbed him around the shoulders and gently pushed him towards his bed.

Jason and Rocky looked at each other and knelt around Kira to try to pick Tori up. Jason hooked his arms around Tori's shoulders while Rocky knelt at her feet. Mack gently took hold of Tori's waist and the three guys counted to three to lift her at the same time. They slowly walked over to medical room with Kira following closely.

Tommy watched them for a moment before sitting down on the couch with Zack and Trent. The three of them sat in silence for a bit as more rangers appeared before them.

Tommy and Trent jumped up as Sky, Z, Syd and Billy, holding a little girl appeared before them.

"Who's that?" Trent asked, pointing to the child in Billy's arms. She didn't budge from her position, holding her face steady in the nook of Billy's neck. She was shaking as she sobbed in his arms.

Billy shrugged as much as he could. He again tried to pry the girl from his grasp, but she again did not move. Z walked over and tried to help him. She succeeded, but the child immediately buried her face in Z's neck. She and Billy exchanged a look and she sat down, holding the child in her arms. Billy stretched out his arm, which was sore from holding the little girl for a long time.

"How are you guys?" Tommy asked, giving Billy a brief hug.

Billy glanced at Sky, Syd, and Z and answered. "I think we're fine. It's just..." He looked at Tommy. "We were in Tokyo and the buildings started to collapse. A bunch of people got freaked out and started to run away and this little girl was left by her parents. I couldn't find them and then...they all disappeared. We've got to bring her back."

Sky nodded. "I agree. As soon as possible."

"But what if her parents died?" Z protested from her seat. "We can't bring her back! She'll be devastated. She's already--"

"What else are we going to do, Z?" Sky shot back. "We can't keep her. She has a family in Tokyo. And besides, what if her parents are alive?"

Syd bit her lip and looked at Billy and shrugged. She saw the mess of blood on the floor and walked to the medical room. She saw the three guys gently setting somebody down on a bed that was furthest from the exit. Hayley was insisting Bridge go back into bed. She was pulling the covers over him as Bridge kept throwing them off.

Hayley looked at Syd and gestured to Bridge.

"I'll take care of it," she said, pulling up a seat next to Bridge's bed.

Before heading to Tori's bed, Hayley glanced out the medical room into the main area. She saw Ashley, Andros, TJ, and Cassie appear before her eyes.

Andros looked meaningful at Tommy and the two of them walked out to sit in the smaller room to talk.

"Any idea where Kim, Aisha, or Adam are?" Trini asked, looking around. She looked at Amy.

"We haven't heard from them, yet," answered Amy. "Or any of the others..."

Lucas, Wes, Eric, and Taylor appeared in the main room. The four of them looked around frantically.

"Are you guys okay?" Trini asked.

Lucas nodded, sitting down. Eric gestured towards a big gash on Taylor's arm and led her into the medical room. Wes looked around and saw Andros and Tommy speaking to one another in the other room. He and Billy walked over to join them.

"Sometimes it just doesn't feel like we're getting anywhere," Lucas said, sighing out loud.

Amy looked around, taking in the scene. Tori's blood still covered the floor. She wasn't sure what to say, having never been a part of any ranger battles. Amy stood up, worried about her boyfriend, Kim, Aisha, Conner, and Ethan. She stood at the doorway to the medical room, unsure whether or not she should walk in or stay in the main room with mostly with people that she had just met.

"Amy?" Hayley saw Amy in the doorway. "Can you help me in here?" She gestured to Zhane across the room from standing over Tori. "Could you check on Zhane?"

Amy nodded, walking in the room and up to Zhane's bed. She stood over him and looked into his eyes, unsure of what to say, if she should say anything. Jason saw Amy come into the room and walked over to help him.

"You doing okay?" Jason was asking Zhane, but looking at Amy.

Zhane struggled to answer, but Jason put a hand on his shoulder, signaling to stop. He looked at Amy, who shrugged.

"I'm not really sure...I don't really know how to feel right now."

Zhane's eyes rolled up to look at Amy. She pursed her lips and looked at him, giving a small smile. Zhane looked like he was trying to say something, but just settled in rolling up the sides of his mouth in an effort to smile.

Jason gave Amy a smile. "It's hard. I know it is. Even I admit, I thought it was gonna be another one of those fights that we always have. None of them are ever easy, but...fighting them today, I didn't think it was gonna be this hard. These things, these monster things that we have to fight...they've never been as powerful or as strong as they are. You kick them and they come back ten times stronger. It's hard, Amy. I know it's hard. It's hard for us and I can't imagine how hard it must be for you." He put his arms around Amy and gave her a hug. "You're tough, Amy. Tougher than we've ever given you credit for, I think. Thank you."

Amy smiled at him, at a loss for words. She pulled away from Jason's arms and looked over Zhane.

"I think Hayley said that she wanted me to check on Zhane."

"Okay." Jason gestured to the door. "I'll go and see if the others are back yet."

Amy nodded. "Let me know if Adam..."

"Of course," Jason said, stopping at the door to look back at Amy. He walked out of the medical room, over to Trini. He put his arm around Trini and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He looked around. "Guess the others aren't back yet, are they?"

Trini shook her head. Jason moved over to sit between Zack and Billy. He put his arm around Zack's shoulders. "You okay?" When Zack didn't answer, Jason patted his back. "It's not your fault, you know. Tori. There's nothing that could've been done."

"You weren't there." Zack looked at Jason as he spoke for the first time in a long time. "I could've done something.. Warned her. Blocked it. Something. Anything."

Jason was about to say something else, when another flash of light appeared before them.

"Help!" Adam yelled, dropping to floor, holding the bulk of Conner's weight. Billy, Zack, Trini, Jason, Trent, and Lucas jumped up. Trent immediately ran to Conner's side, next to Kim. Ethan and Aisha appeared next to them.

Amy, Hayley, Rocky, and Kira ran out of the medical room. Kira yelped as she ran to the crowd surrounding Conner. She tried to push her way through next to Adam, whose hands were covering the wound on Conner's abdomen.

"Is he awake?" Hayley asked.

"I'm not sure," Adam answered. He looked at Conner's eyes, which were still very much full of life, though they were also filled with extreme pain. "Yeah, he is."

"Let's move him inside. Be careful with how you move him. Try not to shift him. Even by a little bit."

Adam nodded. He kept a hand on Conner's wound as he used another hand to support the weight of his head. Trent moved around, so he could lift Conner around his shoulders and Jason held his legs. They listened to his breath grow more shallow.

"Hurry," Adam said. He tried to look around as he held onto Conner. "Where is everybody?" Amy walked over to his side and put her hand on his back. She gave him a small smile as the group manuevered themselves into the medical room. She looked back and walked over to her friends.

Kim was still kneeling on the floor, a portion of her body covered in blood. Aisha bent down to lift her up as Ethan and Kira followed the others into the medical room.

"You okay, Kim?" Amy asked. She looked over Kim and Aisha. The two of them sported a vast array of cuts and bruises. "You guys should really go and get yourselves looked at. At least get something for your cuts and get some ice on those bruises."

"I just want to sit down," Aisha said, taking a seat on the couch.

Amy gave Kim a hug and Trini walked over to join them. She sat down next to Aisha and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm glad you guys are here," she said softly.

Adam walked back out of the medical room, with the front of his shirt and his sleeve soaked in blood. Amy jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. Adam gave her a kiss and a small smile before disengaging himself from her arms. He nodded to Kim, Trini, and Aisha before heading out of the room to join Tommy, Andros, and Wes. Jason followed him a few minutes after.

Amy, Aisha, Kim, and Trini sat in silence for a few minutes. They were interrupted by an argument that increasingly grew louder and louder.

"She needs to go back, Z," Sky was saying.

"Let's at least wait a day or two," Z shot back.

"No, we've got to bring her back as soon as possible. Who knows where are parents are going to be in a day or two?"

Z opened her mouth to speak, but didn't even get a chance to before being interrupted by Billy.

"Sky's right. She has to go home now."

"But what if she's hurt or something?"

Billy looked at the child sitting in Z's arms. He thought for a bit. "I don't think she's hurt. Maybe really scared."

"And what if her parents aren't a--"

"What if they are?" Sky protested.

Z closed her eyes and gave the little girl a hug. "Billy, I want to come with you."

"Okay. That's fine." Billy pointed to the room where Jason and the others were gathered. "I'll just let them know. I don't think it'll be a problem." He walked out and returned a couple of minutes later. He looked at Z. "Let's go." She stood up next to him and in a flash of light, Billy, Z and the little girl disappeared.

Hayley stuck her head out of the medical room and gestured to Kim and Aisha. "Come on, you guys, you need to get cleaned up, too."

Reluctantly, Kim, Aisha, Trini, and Amy stood up from their seats and took lazy steps in following Hayley into the crowded medical room. Hayley sat Kim, Aisha, and Trini in a chair and pulled out an enormous first-aid kit. Amy handed Trini an ice pack and she covered a growing bruise on the side of her face with it. The two of them patched their friends up in silence, listening to the sounds coming from the other sides of the room.

Syd was talking quietly to Bridge, who was still unsuccessful in replying. Sky joined Syd and the two of them began reminiscing about some of their SPD memories with Bridge.

Karone, Cassie, and Ashley were sitting beside Zhane's bed, talking quietly to each other.

Kira was openly crying at Conner's bedside, with Trent and Ethan sitting beside her, with their heads bent down in a silent prayer.

Mack was sitting at Tori's bed. She seemed to still have some bit of consciousness. Her eyes were open and everyone heard her heavy breathing.

Rocky walked over to his wife and knelt down before her. He took her hands into his own and kissed them. He looked at Kim and nodded as he patted her on the knee.

She stood up when Hayley finished applying the last bit of tape to her face. She looked at the bed furthest from her. "Who's that?" she asked quietly.

"Tori," answered Hayley in a whisper.

"How's she doing? And Conner?"

Hayley shook her head slightly. "Not really good."

Kim exhaled and headed over to Tori's bed, with Hayley following. On her way there, she stopped by Conner's bed and gave a brief hug to Kira. She sat down at Tori's bed, across from Mack and looked down into Tori's ocean-blue eyes.

"You're a fighter, from what I hear," Kim said softly. She smiled at her. "Adam and Kira told me."

Tori's eyes began to water. She opened her mouth to speak. "If..." Tori's voice came out weak and a violent surge of coughs overcame her. "If...i...if...I...te...tell..."

Kim shook her head. "You're going to get through this, Tori." She looked around the room. "All of us will." Tori nodded her head as best she could before she slowly drifted off to sleep. Mack and Kim exchanged a glance over Tori's sleeping body.

"It's a little surreal, you know?" said Mack. "I mean...no matter how many times...this," Mack gestured to Tori, Conner, Bridge, and Zhane. "Has never happened. We always seemed to be fine afterwards." He thought for a bit. "Except for when we lost our powers...but that turned out for the best."

Kim smiled. "Mack, right?" He nodded. "The pink on your team...Rose? She's one of the...of the prisoners, right?" Kim sighed. "I'm sorry."

Mack shook his head. "It's not your fault. And I'm sorry, too. I know your friends are also..."

Kim nodded. "You know...it's so weird. I look at you and Tori, even Kira and the others and I just think of how young you guys seem. Then I always have to remember that I was actually younger than you guys are when I first started."

He smiled. "I must say...it was pretty weird when the others came to help us. but being here with you and Jason, and Tommy and everybody else, it's just...it's really out of this world. Still pretty unbelievable that you guys are the first ones that ever had the power and here I am, one of the members of the last team."

"Thanks, Mack."

Kim's attention turned away from Mack when she heard Tommy's voice behind her.

"Conner?" Tommy approached the bed slowly. He stood next to Trent. "Hayley?" He looked around frantically. "How is he?"

Kim stood and walked over to Tommy. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. She felt a couple of drops of hot tears fall onto her shoulder. She knew how close Tommy was to his former students and couldn't imagine how he must be feeling. He put a hand on Conner's shoulder gently, hugging Kim close to him with his other arm.

"Well...I can't say, Tommy," Hayley said, crossing her arms in front of her. She moved next to a machine that was hooked up to Conner and pressed a few buttons. "His vitals are stable, but...he's lost a lot of blood."

Tommy glanced at the bed next to Conner's. "What about Tori?"

Hayley pursed her lips. "Same."

Kim let go of Tommy and bent down to give Kira another hug. She knew how close Kira was to Conner and Tori and knew that she hated being left out of all the action.

Conversation ceased as Bridge sat straight up in his bed. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"Bridge!" Sky scolded, trying to force him back down. "Lie down."

"I'm fine, Sky." Bridge knocked Sky's hand away from his shoulder. His voice came out clear and strong. The coloring in his face had returned to normal.

"Come on, Bridge," Syd said. "Just a few minutes ago, you were moaning and groaning. Just lie back back down."

"No, I'm really fine, Syd." He scrambled around, looking for something. "I am," he reassured. "Now, where are my gloves? You guys are seriously going through the roof."

Syd handed him his loves. Everyone continued to look curiously at Bridge. He jumped up, swinging his legs off of the bed. He immediately turned upside down, and exhaled in relief as the blood began to rush into his brain.

Despite the seriousness of the situation they were in, everyone started to laugh. Bridge looked around, not quite understanding exactly what transpired around him and then he asked for a large stack of buttery toast.

"It helps me think better," he said.

Sky and Syd rolled their eyes as Syd walked out to get it for him.

Hayley, holding her stomach from laughing, walked forward to Bridge. "Can I just check you over, first?"

He flipped over into standing position. "Sure." He jumped onto his bed. "I do feel good, though. And thanks for taking care of me. I do appreciate it."

"No problem." Hayley smiled.

Bridge looked at her, holding out his arm. "So, what's your name?"

Everyone laughed again.

"My name is Hayley," she said, smiling and taking his arm.

"Right," he said. "I remember you. You helped out Dr. Tommy Oliver's team. Kira's team."

"Here you go, Bridge," Syd said, walking in with Z, holding a plate full of toast. "Extra buttery, just for you."

Bridge grinned. "I love buttery-" he brought his hands up to his mouth and wiggled his fingers. "toast."

"Bridge!" Z exclaimed, throwing an arm over his shoulders.

Sky smiled, watching the members of his team. Z and Bridge were talking very animatedly to each other, with Syd sitting off to the side, tasting a piece of toast.

"I don't get it," Kim said. "Exactly, what just happened?"

Sky turned around, overhearing her question. "Bridge...he's...he's a little odd. We all are actually, except Bridge, maybe a little bit more than us, though." He smiled a bit. "Well, the four of us, and one of our old teammates were born with, for lack of a better word, gifts. Our parents all happened to work on the creation of the Delta Morphers, altering our DNA. I'm going to guess that it had something to do with Bridge's speedy recovery."

"So what about Conner and Tori? Weren't they given, like, 'special powers' too?"

Sky shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Their abilities came with their powers." He gestured to him and his team. "We were born with ours."

* * *

A couple of hours later, most of the rangers were hanging out in the main room. Tommy, Jason, and Andros were talking quietly to each other on one side of the room. Adam, Billy, and Rocky were deep in conversation with Bridge and Sky. Kim, Aisha, Trini, Zack, Z, Ashley, Cassie, and TJ were taking naps in their respective bedrooms. Syd was talking to Mack and Wes. Kira, Ethan, and Trent were still gathered around Conner's bedside, with Hayley hovering around them, looking over Conner, Tori, and Zhane.

"How's everybody doing?" Andros asked.

Jason and Tommy glanced at each other. "Well, we have been a lot better," answered Jason. "No doubt about that. But, I mean...I think above all, it's just been kind of a wake up call, I guess."

Tommy gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Jason shrugged. "I think we're all just worried about..." He glanced toward the medical room. "Them. Getting out of this thing alive. Protecting the places where we live. And we just seem to be dropping like flies."

"Don't say that, Jason."

"Zack blames himself.

Andros looked down. "It's not his fault." He looked around the room. "I think we're all kind of blaming ourselves for this. If we had been able to stop her when she was taking over the outer galaxies, it wouldn't have come to this. Carlos would still be here. Zhane would be fine. Your guys' lives wouldn't be interrupted."

"We want to help, Andros. You can't change that."

"Sometimes I look at Kim and I think that she's blaming herself for Alyssa." Andros exhaled and looked around the room. "And I'm trying my hardest to rest because there is no way we could take this on without energy, but...I just...sometimes I have no idea what to do. If I'm doing the right thing. If I'm leading my team to victory. Or if I'm leading them to their deaths."

x

Across the room, Bridge and Billy were exchanging a lot of "techno-speak" to each other. Adam, Rocky, and Sky were looking at each other with confusion written all over their faces.

"It is really...I guess, inspiring to be here with you guys, you know," Sky said. "We learned about you guys and it's just pretty amazing to be here with all of you."

"I just think it's pretty amazing that we're actually studied in the future," Rocky said.

Adam nodded in agreement. "So what do you guys actually do? I mean, I know you're rangers and stuff and Bridge told me that you guys had to go to some academy?"

Sky nodded. "Me, Bridge, and Syd were all students at the academy. Our commander--"

"A dog, right?"

Sky nodded again with a smile while Rocky looked a bit confused. "Our commander gave us morphers and we became the B squad. The A squad was, the 'best of the best' at the academy."

"But what about Z?" Rocky asked.

"She came in later. Her and Jack, our former red ranger, were a couple of street kids who also had genetic powers. Our first assignment when we became rangers was to pick them up. I hated the fact that they became rangers without even going to the academy. I hated them even more when Jack was chosen as red ranger when it was something that I had wanted all my life. My father was a red ranger."

"You guys got to choose your colors?"

Sky shook his head. "No, we didn't, but I won't deny that there were certain colors that I would've rather had. Red, of course. My father was red and some of the greatest rangers in history was a red ranger."

Rocky smirked at Adam. "You hear that, Adam? Some of the greatest rangers in history are red."

"But of course, that doesn't mean anything. Some of the greatest rangers were also black, green, pink, yellow, and every other color there has ever been. I learned that the year we became rangers. Heroes come in all colors. Mine just came in red." His eyes looked to Wes, sitting across the room, with Syd. Sky exhaled and looked back at Rocky and Adam. "But, you know, you guys were always my favorites."

Adam smiled. "But what happened to Jack? Bridge alluded to something when we were in San Angeles, but...he didn't really go into anything."

"He decided to leave. He started up a business to give away clothes to the poor. And I respect that. Not to mention that I became the red ranger."

"Right," Adam said, remembering. "And Bridge said something about a bird going to Florida and the dog promoted or something and you got moved up, too?"

Sky smiled. "Yeah, something like that. Birdy was the commander of SPD and he retired, promoting my main commander, Doggie to his spot. I got promoted to commander of SPD Earth and now Bridge is the red ranger. Although any one of the members of the team is capable of leading the rangers."

"Bridge is a little on the...I guess, weird side," said Rocky.

Sky laughed a bit. "Bridge is just himself. He's a great ranger and he has a lot of good instincts and a trusting heart. He just...thinks a little differently than we do. But it all leads to the same end, usually."

"So, do you guys have a new blue and green ranger?" asked Rocky.

"Yeah. They're still back in the future. We couldn't leave it without protection. B Squad is the highest rank after Doggie retired A Squad."

"Why?"

"They turned out to be corrupted and we battled them. So now B Squad is the highest ranked ranger team at SPD."

"Interesting," Adam said.

"Not as much as you guys. I mean, the two of you went through how many power changes? That's pretty cool. I can't imagine not doing this."

A bright light interrupted all of their conversations. Mayari appeared before them, looking more godly and ethereal. Her long, black hair flowed at her sides, shining brightly in the light that surrounded her. She also looked extremely sad.

"I know you have been through a tough time, rangers," she said in her familiar, soft voice. "But this isn't the end."

"Do we know when she's going to attack next?" asked Andros.

"Yes. Our sources gather that the next point of attack will be in Angel Grove."

"Do we know if she's going to attack Angel Grove only or if it'll be like last time, when she attacked everywhere else, also?"

"We have reason to believe that she will only attack Angel Grove." She exhaled and looked even more sad than before. "Our sources also tell us that the Phantom Ranger, the Blue Senturion, and Ninjor have been...they've been killed."

The rangers looked at each other with shock and surprise written on their faces. Nobody knew what to say, if there was anything to say.

"When is she going to attack?" asked Andros.

"We believe that she will begin her attack in approximately twenty-four hours. We also believe that she has captured more prisoners."

"That's not really like her, though. She usually just goes straight in for the kill, doesn't she?" Andros looked around and shook his head. "I just...I just can't believe this. Any of it."

"Rest up, rangers. You will most surely need it."

In another flash of light, Mayari disappeared. Everyone was still. Then Jason turned to Tommy suddenly and whispered in his ear.

"When this is over, I'm asking Trini to marry me."

Tommy grinned. "Why don't you ask her now?"

"No." Jason shook his head. "I don't want...if either of us...just...no."

"So does this give me permission to ask Kim?"

"You've always been allowed to ask Kim. Ask her whenever you want. There's no doubt in my mind that she would say yes. But as your future best man, I hope, and whenever that may be, I was just merely advising you."

Tommy rolled his eyes and clapped a hand on Jason's back.

* * *

About twenty-four hours later, most of the rangers were gathered in the main room, talking amongst themselves and playing card games. Kira, Trent, and Ethan never wavered from Conner's side, though he never regained consciousness. Tori, on the otherhand, woke up at numerous times throughout the night and day, each time to a different ranger sitting beside her. Zhane made very little progress, though he was conscious and was able to communicate with the other rangers by blinking his eyes once for 'yes' and twice for 'no.' Amy had taken over for Hayley in the medical room, who was working with Billy and Wes to try to give the rangers more power when they were morphed. Those who had been napping when Mayari appeared before them were quickly brought up to speed on what was going on.

Syd was talking to Kim in one corner of the main room. She seemed to be fascinated by the pink ranger, asking her a multitude of questions.

"So you were a gymnast and now you're a singer?" she asked. Kim nodded. "Annie H has always been one of my favorites. She was the one who inspired me to become a singer, also. And of course, you, Kimberly Hart, has also been one of my favorites." Syd laughed at Kim's confused expression. "At the academy, we learned all about the old Power Rangers." She continued to speak, not noticing Kim wince at the word 'old'. "And you've always been my favorite. The first pink ranger. So, is it really true that Lord Zedd tried to make you his queen?"

Kim's eyes widened. "You had to learn about that? And yes, it is true."

"Really? And did you guys really lose our powers and had to become ninjas?"

Kim nodded. "I can't believe you guys actually learn about us."

Syd nodded and she and Kim continued to exchange ranger stories until Mayari appeared before them again.

Immediately, everyone stood up and faced her. Billy stuck his head into the medical room and Kira, Trent, Ethan, Taylor, and Cassie walked out.

"Rangers, you must go to Angel Grove immediately."

"Are there any attacks anywhere else?" Andros asked at once.

Mayari shook her head. "You must hurry. It appears that she has also brought along those whom she is holding captive." She disappeared in a flash, but a beam of light lingered. "Be careful, rangers. And may the power protect you all." The light dimmed as her voice faded.

"I'm coming this time," Trent said, determinedly, looking at Andros.

Amy walked out of the medical room, hearing Mayari's announcement. She watched the rangers from the doorway.

Andros looked at Tommy, who shrugged. "Fine," he said. "But you've got to come back if you aren't feeling well."

"Wait, what about me?" Kira protested.

"Fine," Tommy repeated, impatiently. "But the same rules apply."

Adam looked at Amy. He nodded to her and looked away, seeing the tears well up in her eyes. Hayley put an arm around her after giving Billy a long hug.

In another flash of light, the rangers morphed into their suits. Before Hayley and Amy, there stood four pink rangers--Kim, Cassie, Karone, and Syd; five blue rangers--Lucas, Billy, TJ, Ethan, and Sky; only two black rangers, Adam and Zack; two white rangers--Tommy and Trent; six yellow rangers--Trini, Ashley, Aisha, Kira, Z, and Taylor; and last, but certainly not least, seven red rangers led by Jason, and with him stood Andros, Rocky, Bridge, Wes, Eric, and Mack. They disappeared in a swift moment and Amy dropped to the floor.

"What if they don't come back?" she whispered, with tears streaming down her face.

"We just have to hope and pray that they do," Hayley said, pulling Amy up to her feet

* * *

Meanwhile, Angel Grove looked like the face of destruction. Cassie was reminded of how Angel Grove looked when Astronema was trying to take over. There was debris everywhere, buildings had collapsed, and everything was wrecked. The people of Angel Grove had also gathered together in the center of town, where they all pretended to be Power Rangers to confuse Astronema during her planned takeover.

Now, as Cassie walked through the streets of Angel Grove, she couldn't help but remember that day. Their powers were weak and couldn't sustain the longer they continued to battle. She shook her head, trying to get the memory of the day out of her head.

"It's like a ghost town," said Jason, noting the eerie feeling of the seemingly abandoned city. He and Tommy walked a little ahead of everybody, with Andros, TJ, and Adam directly behind them. The rest of the rangers walked cautiously behind the five of them, gazing around with wary looks and keeping one hand on their weapons. Sky brought up the back of the group, walking backwards, keeping an eye on everything behind the group.

"This is really weird, you guys," Kim stated.

"Yeah," agreed Adam. "It's quiet."

"Too quiet," Tommy echoed.

Jason held out his arms suddenly to stop everyone from moving. He turned to the other rangers and raised a finger to his lips. "Do you guys hear that?" Everyone was silent. Aisha and Kim shook their heads. Slowly, everyone heard the sound of lips smacking growing louder and louder. Adam gestured to Bridge to come forward.

Bridge looked where Jason was pointing to and circled around the group, with his hand outstretched. He stopped next to Sky. "Whatever it is, it's all around us," he said, loud enough for only the rangers to hear. They all nodded and proceeded into their ready stance as they stood in a giant circle, facing outward. All of a sudden, a large group of aswangs, tiyanaks, and ekeks jumped up from all around them. Some even emerged from underneath the broken concrete.

Sky immediately put up an enormous force field, protecting all of the rangers, causing the aswangs, tiyanaks, and ekeks to jump back. In their confusion, Sky took the force field down and the rangers charged into the groups of aswangs, tiyanaks, and ekeks.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Amy asked Zhane, taking his hand. "Blink once for the same, twice for bad, and three times for better." Instead of blinking, Zhane squeezed her hand. "Okay...squeezing my hand was not an option, but I'm going to take that for feeling better." Zhane gave a her a small smile and pulled on her hand to help him sit up. Amy moved forward so Zhane could put some his weight on her. Amy leaned over and reached for a cup of water, sitting on a nearby table. She picked it up and put her arm around his back and lifted the cup up to Zhane's lips.

He took a long sip and finished the entire contents of the cup. He cleared his throat a couple of times and focused his eyes on Amy. "So, who are you?" he asked in a weak, but clear voice. He coughed a couple of times.

Amy smiled. "I'm Amy. I've just been...helping out a bit."

He looked around and saw the rest of beds, but couldn't make out anybody. He exhaled. "Who are they?"

"Conner and Tori. They were injured in battle."

"Where's Bridge? Did he--he didn't--" Zhane's eyes widened at the thought.

"No, he was feeling better, so he left with the rest of them."

"Where are they?"

"They went back to Angel Grove...apparently, there's another battle."

Zhane slowly moved his arm to lift the sheets off of him. He slowly moved his legs from the bed, but managed to get only his right one off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked, gently pushing him back into bed.

"They need help," he said. "I'm not doing any good helping from here."

"And you won't do any good fighting in this condition."

"She's right, you know," Hayley said, walking into the medical room.

"Hayley." He looked at the two ladies standing on either side of him. "Thank you." He thought for a bit. "Where's Karone? And Andros?"

"They're on Angel Grove, too," said Amy. "I think all of them are down there. I don't know...how they're doing or anything."

"Okay...now can I at least get out of bed?" His voice sounded a bit stronger. "How long have I been here?"

"A pretty long time, it seems," Hayley answered.

"And I really don't think it would be advisable for you to get out of bed or walk around or move or anything. Your wound still isn't healed. The stitches are still pretty new, I don't want them to burst or anything." She gestured to the left side of his body.

"You had a pretty deep gash over there. It took a bit to control the bleeding." Hayley gave him a look as she left his side to check on Conner.

Zhane exhaled. His eyes followed Hayley to Conner and over to Tori. "So...who are they? Conner and Tori? Where are they from? What team?"

"You've never met them?" said Amy, surprised. "I thought all of the rangers knew each other." She looked over to Conner. "That's Conner. He's a red ranger from Tommy's team." She looked back at Bridge suddenly. "Wait, you do know Tommy, right? He's--"

"I know Tommy. So Conner's the red ranger from the Dino team?"

"And Tori's a ninja ranger, I think. I didn't really understand it or anything. I mean, I always just thought that the rangers were just rangers. I never knew that there were different teams or powers or anything."

"Wait, sorry, but who are you?"

"I'm Amy. I've been dating Adam for a while now...and I just found out about him and Aisha and Kim and Trini, Jason, Rocky, and everyone else being a ranger and they disappeared and I was looking for them and then I appeared here with Jason, Billy, Zack, and Tommy and--"

"Wow, okay, a lot of information to take in. So, you're not a ranger?" Amy shook her head. Zhane nodded. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

"You should rest," Amy said, standing up.

Zhane gave a little smile. "But I'll see you soon, right? When I'm ready to help them in Angel Grove."

Amy smiled. "Take care, Zhane."

* * *

"Watch out!" Aisha and Trini looked back and ducked as Jason jumped over them, blasting a couple of tiyanaks down. They jumped up and the three of them were fighting the tiyanaks together. Aisha and Trini pulled out their Power Daggers and used it while they fought. Jason rammed his Power Sword through the tiyanaks and they fell, blood spurting from their bodies.

Kim flipped over an ekek and kicked it in the back. She pulled out her Power Bow and used it to take down a short row of ekeks. Tommy ran over to her side and the two of them started to fight the ekeks together. He faced at her, smiling underneath his helmet, and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance, Beautiful?"

She laughed as she took his hand and he swung her around to kick a group of ekeks coming around them. He took out a silent Saba and proceeded to use its powers to shoot down the group of ekeks.

"Just like old times, huh, Handsome?" Kim said, flipping away into a series of backflips. She landed side by side with Billy and Ethan. The three of them jumped at the same time, hitting the same tiyanak in the head three times in a row. It staggered backward and fell to the ground with a loud, hard thud, unmoving. She proceeded to glance around quickly.

Andros seemed to be taking out all of his anger and guilt on everything around him. He was in his battilized mode, using his wings to his advantage, and stabbing his Spiral Saber into whatever came his way. He fought his way through about twenty or so tiyanaks, each trying to take a bite of the red ranger. But he stopped them before they got to close to him or anybody else.

Cassie and TJ were fighting a particularly strong aswang. The two of them used their blasters to no effect. Cassie screamed out as the aswang took a bite of her arm. She kicked it away and TJ used his Astro Axe to cut off its head. It rolled away, its mouth in the midst of a scream, open and threatening. "You okay, Cass?" TJ asked, running to her side.

She held her arm, covering the wound. She stood up, shakily, and nodded. Her arms dropped to her side and she raised her fist in solidarity. "I'm fine," she said, determinedly. TJ glanced at the wound on her arm and took a step toward her. Cassie took a step back and shook her head. "I'm fine, TJ. Now watch out!" TJ turned around suddenly and Cassie kicked the ekek who threatened to attack.

Jason, like Andros, took on a large group of aswangs at once. He seemed to be flawlessly moving his way through the group of aswangs, without taking his weapon out. He squatted to the ground and performed a series of kicks, dropping the aswangs, one by one.

The blue rangers, minus TJ, helped each other against another group of tiyanaks. Lucas and Sky knelt while Billy and Ethan jumped over their shoulders, kicking at the tiyanaks. The four of them jumped apart as an explosion occurred behind them.

Adam, Zack, and Rocky jumped in sync with one another as three aswangs tried to attack them. Zack pulled out his blaster and used it to kill one of the aswangs. Adam and Rocky fought the other two aswangs side by side. Adam pulled out his Power Axe and used it against them.

A loud, raspy sound of laughter caused everybody to momentarily look up. The rangers saw Baruk standing atop one of the buildings that has not yet been demolished by the attacks.

"Very nice effort, rangers," he said in his raspy voice. He looked more disgusting than ever as spit flew out of his mouth with every bit of laughter. "You do remember these people, don't you?" He snapped his fingers and in an instant the six people he held captive appeared beside him atop the rooftop.

Gasps were heard from all of the rangers. Kim closed her eyes painfully and gripped for the ranger closest to her--Adam. She saw Kira stand beside her, looking up. Jason and Tommy ran ahead of the group, towards Baruk.

"Let them go!" Tommy's authoritative voice came. Jason nodded in agreement.

Baruk looked at them with amusement. "Surely, you know by now that that's not how it works."

One of the aswangs screeched and Eric cried out in pain. Kim turned and saw one of the aswangs attacking Eric from behind. Its arm, so deadly and dangerous, plunged into the left and right side of his abdomen at once. He fell, unmorphed, in seeming slow motion, to the ground. Taylor screamed and ran to his side. She used her Crystal Saber to behead the aswang that attacked Eric and proceeded to stab its body until there was almost nothing left of it. Blood spouted out everywhere, landing on the other aswangs, the other rangers, and her own body. She ran to Eric's side, where his body was lying, writhing in pain.

"Eric..." she said softly. Kim could hear the pain and fear in her voice. "Eric...please be all right." Andros walked to her side and put his hand on her shoulder. He bent and and said something in her ear. In a swift moment, she was unmorphed and she held Eric's hand as the two of them disappeared.

Baruk laughed again. "How sweet. And how sad that he's still alive. Fortunately, it won't be for long." He laughed and grabbed the person closest to him.

The rangers stood closer together and Sky put up a forcefield around them, protecting them from the other aswangs, ekeks, and tiyanaks that were barricading themselves around them. Jason and Tommy stood closer together, in front of the group, trying to whisper to each other as quietly as possible.

Baruk violently held up Rose Ortiz.

"Rose..." said Mack. He took a step forward.

Sky dropped the forcefield and fell to his knees, tired and out of breath. Syd put her arm around him and helped him up. The rangers were overcome with the groups of aswangs, tiyanaks, and ekeks that had surrounded them while they were protected by Sky's forcefield. They all resumed fighting against them, except for Jason and Tommy, who no one, with the exception of Andros, noticed the two of them slipping away in the mass of confusion and fighting.

They snuck away to the base of the building that Baruk was standing on.

"You got a plan, Bro?" Jason asked. Tommy shook his head. "All right! Making it up as we go along, are we? My favorite kind." Tommy gave him a pointed look that Jason couldn't see. "How are we getting up there?"

"I'm not sure..." Tommy opened the door a bit and and peeked inside.

"It looks a bit abandoned," said Jason, whispering and peeking inside. "Hey look." He pointed to a corner in the first room. "We could probably sneak up that way." Tommy nodded and pushed open the door a bit. The two of them held their blasters in front of them, walking in carefully.

* * *

"HELP!" Taylor yelled as she and Eric appeared in the main room. He started to cough up blood over the floor and Taylor's lap.

Immediately, Amy and Hayley ran out of the medical room and saw the two of them in the main room. Taylor's face was bright red, smudged with dirt and grime, tears running down her face. Her hair was matted to her head with sweat as she held Eric's head in her lap. Hayley took one look at them and disappeared into the medical room, coming out a moment later with a gurney-looking bed.

"Come on. Let's try not to move him too much," said Hayley as she adjusted the bed to reach the ground.

"He-he-he...he...his side--"

"Which side?" asked Amy, gently.

Taylor's hands were shaking as she held them out in front of her. "Bo-bo-both...both of--of-of--both...si-sides..." she stammered out.

Hayley reached out and grabbed Eric around his waist while Amy pulled Eric around his armpits. On the count of three, they lifted Eric up and transferred him to the bed. Hayley wheeled him into the medical room as Amy put an arm around Taylor, the two of them following Hayley.

* * *

"Let them go," Tommy repeated himself, in the same dark and authoritative voice. He and Jason held their blasters on Baruk in one hand. Tommy held Saba out in the other while Jason was holding his Power Sword in the other. All of their weapons were facing Baruk, ready to be used at the sound of 'go'.

"Let them go," Jason echoed in the same voice.

Baruk turned around at the sound of the white and the red rangers' voices. He took one glance at their weapons and shook his head. "Wrong move, rangers." In a brief moment, one in which Jason and Tommy were momentarily paralyzed, Baruk raised his own sword and yelled out in anger as he beheaded the nearest prisoner. The former ranger that he held up a few moments ago.

Rose Ortiz.

Jason closed his eyes briefly, seeing Rose's head roll to a stop in front of Kat.

The next few seconds passed by in slow motion as Mack happened to glance up and see this action happen. He yelled in pain and tried to make his way up to Baruk.

Tommy and Jason were speechless. Baruk faced them, with a dangerous tint lining his voice. "Tried to be the hero, didn't you?" Baruk spat in their direction as he casually tossed aside Rose's body. "Thought you'd be able to free all of them?" He gestured toward the rest of the prisoners. Only Skull and Tanya seemed to be conscious and were following Baruk's every step. Once in a while, they would glance at the rangers standing before them, wondering what their next plan of action would be. "Well, rangers. It is your fault that this one is dead." He cocked his head toward Rose's body. "Can't be the hero all the time, can you?"

Tommy yelled in anger and raised Saba against Baruk, who promptly deflected his shot with his own sword. Jason ran up behind him and Baruk pulled out another sword to block him. "What? Going to kill me, rangers?" He looked around. "If you kill me, who's going to say that you are all going to live? How do you know that my mistress's minions--" he gestured to aswangs, tiyanaks, and ekeks in front of him. "Will not hesitate to kill you and eat you? Some may even decide to eat you alive. Not that I would care, of course." He looked at Rose's body. "It is only through my good graces that this one is not dinner for any of them. Though how long that will be, I do not know. You are seriously trying my patience."

The two of them yelled again as they charged Baruk in two directions. He fought them swiftly, using both of his swords against the two rangers.

"Tommy! Jason!" Kim yelled, seeing the two of them fighting atop the building before them. She pulled Adam's arm. "Help me."

"What are you doing?" Adam said, impatiently. He followed Kim towards the building and saw Tommy and Jason above them. He exhaled and ran alongside her.

Kim shrieked as she reached the rooftop, seeing Rose's head a part from her body. Adam stopped himself behind Kim and felt a wave of nausea come upon him, seeing Rose's head. He took a couple of deep breaths and reached for Kim's arm. Tommy and Jason preoccupied Baruk on one side of the rooftop. None of them noticed the new arrivals atop the building with them.

Adam knelt down and reached slowly for Rose's head. He cradled it in his arms and he and Kim reunited it with her body. Kim reached out her fingers and as she did with Alyssa, reached to close her eyelids. In another swift moment, her body disappeared.

"Help me." She gestured to the other prisoners and saw that Skull was conscious. Immediately, she ran behind him and pulled out the gag that almost choked him. He coughed and his head rolled to his side, not able to hold itself up. Blood was running down the side of his head and his shirt was drenched with sweat. Kim unknotted the tight ropes that held Skull's arms behind his back and the ropes around his ankles. "Are you okay?" she asked, trying to help Skull to his feet. Skull wobbled a bit and Adam caught him before he fell.

"Come on..." Adam pulled Skull's arm around his shoulders, trying to transfer Skull's weight upon his own.

Kim moved on to Tanya, whose eyes were upon Kim with complete fear in them. Kim took out the gag and Tanya had the same coughing fit as Skull did just a few moments earlier. Kim untied the knot holding her wrists and Tanya threw them around Kim's neck, trying to pull herself up. Kim bent down, still holding Tanya up and untied her ankles. She, too, pulled Tanya's arm around her shoulders and tried to help her walk away. She screamed, seeing the door in front of Adam explode. Adam immediately shielded Skull's body from the blast, trying to take it mainly on himself.

"Just exactly what do you think you're doing, black ranger? Pink ranger?" Baruk's eyes flashed angrily as spit continued to fall out of his mouth. Jason and Tommy glanced at them quickly, looked at each other and used Baruk's lack of attention to them for their advantage. Tommy kicked Baruk down as Jason was raised his sword above him. Baruk used both of his swords to deflect this attack, allowing Adam and Kim to slip from his sight.

"We've got to get them out of here," said Kim. "We can't take them anywhere in Angel Grove."

"Let's just take them back," said Adam. "Hayley and Amy can look after them."

In another moment, the four of them disappeared.

* * *

The main room was empty, but Adam and Kim heard a lot of activity coming from the medical room. The two of them struggled with Skull and Tanya, leading them into the growing medical room.

"Amy..." Adam said, walking into the medical room.

Amy looked up from Eric's table and jumped to her feet when she saw Adam and Kim, holding two people that she didn't know. "Oh my god..." She looked around quickly, knowing in her mind that there were no more beds available, but to her surprise, she saw two extra ones further down, closer to Tori's bed. "Bring them down here." Kim and Adam followed Amy, looking out of curiousity at Eric's bed.

Taylor was crying uncontrollably at the side of his bed, while Hayley was standing over him, bandaging the left side of his body. Eric was still moving around, though he couldn't control it.

"Who are they?" Amy asked, helping Kim lower Tanya to the bed next to Tori's.

"That's Tanya," said Adam, softly. "She used to be a yellow ranger, after 'Sha. And this is Skull." He carefully lowered Skull to the bed next to Tanya's. "We used to go to high school with him in Angel Grove."

Amy quickly got to work on Tanya, pulling out the first-aid kit and cleaning out her wounds.

"We better go," Kim said. "Tommy and Jase are still up there."

Adam nodded. He took Amy's hand into his and looked deeply into her eyes, though she couldn't see it beneath his helmet.

"Take care, you guys," she said, tears filling her eyes quickly. "Be careful."

Adam nodded to her as he and Kim made their way to the door. The two of them stopped between Tori and Conner's bed, checking up on them, before stopping at Zhane's bed. He opened his eyes and saw the pink and black ranger standing above him. Smiling weakly, he lifted himself up, putting his weight onto his arms. "Take care, you guys. And just because I'm not there, don't think that you guys can't win." He laughed weakly, carefully lowering himself back onto his bed. Adam and Kim nodded to Zhane and emerged in the main room, disappearing back to Angel Grove.

They reappeared, seeing everything was pretty much the same as they had left it.

Kim ducked, avoiding Mack's angry swipe at a tiyanak with his Drive Lance. "Kat, Ernie, and Ms. Appleby are still up there," yelled Kim to Adam. He nodded and gestured for her to follow him back up. Zack saw where they were headed and followed them.

"I'm coming with," he said. Zack had seen the two of them disappear with Skull and Tanya and only guessed what they wanted to do. He pulled along Andros and the four of them proceeded to the roof of the building.

Andros pulled out his Spiral Saber and immediately joined in the fight between Baruk and Jason and Tommy.

Adam ran to Kat and lifted her up, pulling the gag out of her mouth. Kim ran to Ernie and Zack took out Ms. Appleby's gag.

"What the--?" Baruk exclaimed, seeing Zack with Ms. Appleby. In a quick moment, when Jason, Tommy, and Andros were not attacking Baruk, he used one of his swords and threw it in Zack's direction, hitting him squarely in the chest. Zack fell in surprise, pulling out the sword from his chest. Jason, Tommy, and Andros simultaneously yelled and the three of them all brought their weapons down on Baruk at once.

"ZACK!" Kim abandoned the knot that she was trying to untie from Ernie's wrists and ran to her friend's side. "Zack..." Zack threw the sword aside and lay in front of Kim, unmorphed. "I'll get you back, Zack. Don't worry. I've got you." She took his hand and the two of them disappeared into the main room of their safe haven. Kim carefully pulled Zack up and cautiously walked into the main room.

Zhane, Hayley, and Amy looked up from what they were doing, alarmed that someone has come so soon after Kim and Adam left. Hayley jumped up from Eric's bedside and helped Kim lead Zack to the bed nearest to Skull.

"I'm fine, you guys," Zack said weakly, allowing Kim and Hayley to tuck him into bed. Amy appeared next to Hayley and pulled open the black shirt that Zack was wearing, showing the open wound. She pulled out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and began to clean out his wound as Zack groaned softly. "I'm fine..."

Kim shook her head. She touched Amy's and Hayley's elbows as she disappeared before them. As she appeared in the middle of the battle scene once again, she looked around quickly and ran as fast as she could to the rooftop.

Baruk used his sword to throw Tommy and Jason off of him and kicked Andros away as he bent down to pick up his other sword, layered with Rose's and Zack's blood. He faced Tommy and Jason, snarling menacingly.

* * *

Taylor's eyes were swollen and felt raw as she looked around the room. She was holding onto Eric's hand, praying silently that he and the other people in the room would be all right. Hayley and Amy were standing over Zack, tending to his wounds. Taylor heard a loud, ripping noise coming the direction of his bed as Amy tore a long piece of gauze to place over Zack. She heard strange beeping noises coming from the machines that were connected to Conner and Tori. She noticed two other people, who looked like they were sleeping peacefully. She couldn't really make out their faces though and wasn't sure exactly who they were.

She stood from her spot, gave Eric a kiss on the cheek, and walked over to Amy and Hayley.

"I'm going back now," she said. Amy and Hayley looked at her and nodded. A look of anger crossed her eyes. "The people--the things that did this to Eric...and...Alyssa..." She exhaled and morphed into her yellow ranger suit. She nodded at Amy and Hayley and disappeared to Angel Grove.

Zhane carefully sat up after seeing the beam of yellow light. He squinted his eyes in the direction of Amy and Hayley and slowly swung his legs over the side of his bed. He stood up and put his weight against the bed for support. He slowly made his way toward the two, using the beds of Eric, Conner, Tori, Tanya and Skull to sit down in the chair beside Zack.

"What are you doing up?" Amy asked. "You should get back to bed."

Zhane shook his head, slowly and winced as he grabbed the left side of his body.

* * *

Mack yelled out in anger and pain as he took his grief out on the tiyanaks that continuously fought at him. He used his strength to throw a few from his way and used his Drive Lance and Drive Defender to kill a few. He made his way through a large group of tiyanaks and threw them down as he released his pain.

A loud scream caused everyone, rangers, tiyanaks, ekeks, and aswangs alike to momentarily stop and cover their ears. Kira used this moment to take down a few aswangs with her Thundermax Saber. Trent and Ethan teamed up against a group of aswangs. Trent fought on one side, using his Drago Sword to fight off the aswangs. Ethan, overcome by a group of aswangs and tiyanaks alike, used his Tricera Shield to deflect some blows from the aswangs, but he did not see when one jumped on his back and took a bite of his shoulder. Immediately, Ethan dropped down and unmorphed briefly. His suit reappeared on him and he used his strength and thick skin to throw the aswang over his shoulder. He looked down at his shoulder and didn't see a blood nor a bite mark on his shoulder.

Ashley and Karone ducked as an aswang aimed a large rock at them. Karone took out her Transdagger and used it against a couple of aswangs. Ashley took out her Star Blaster and used it to take down the aswangs Karone was fighting.

A loud growl came from Baruk as he saw the black ranger on the rooftop, struggling with the bonds holding Kat captive. "Black ranger!" He threw a piece of debris in Adam's direction.

Adam glanced up and and rolled over to avoid it. Instead, it hit Kat's head and she cried out as she fell backward, unconscious. Baruk threw another piece of debris at Adam, who rolled again to avoid it. Tommy used this moment to hold Saba high above him and stabbed it into Baruk's throwing shoulder. Baruk turned his head and saw the white ranger over his shoulder. He used his other hand to grab Tommy around his neck. Saba fell to the ground, forgotten.

Jason and Andros jumped up and held their weapons in front of them, facing Tommy and Baruk.

"White ranger," he spat. Baruk looked at Jason and Andros, tightening his hand around Tommy's neck. Tommy started to struggle for breath. "What do you think you're going to do?"

Adam ran to Ernie's side and grabbed him and disappeared. He pulled apart the gag as they landed in the medical room and unknotted the ropes around his wrists and his ankles. Adam pulled Ernie to his feet and helped him into the medical room. Adam looked briefly at the empty bed where Zhane occupied. He looked around the room and saw Hayley, Amy, and Zhane surrounding Zack's bed. He pulled Ernie along, struggling under the dead weight as Ernie was unconscious. Hayley turned and saw Adam. He unmorphed and Amy looked in surprise at the bed that appeared next to Zack.

"Is this Ernie?" Hayley asked, helping Adam gently lower him onto the bed.

Adam nodded. He took a seat and lowered his head into his hands. Amy knelt in front of him and took his hands.

"We'll only be safe if you guys continue," she whispered to him. He looked up at her. His eyes looked tired and dark circles were slowly appearing around his eyes. He exhaled and shook his head. He pulled Amy up along with him and gave her a kiss.

"I love you. Remember that." Adam raised his hand and held her chin for a bit before morphing into his suit again and disappearing.

Adam looked around frantically and glanced up at the roof, where Baruk was still holding Tommy in his clutches. Jason and Andros seemed to be whispering to each other. Tommy looked at them over Baruk's shoulder and grabbed at Baruk's hands. The two red rangers raised their respective weapons simultaneously as Tommy lowered his hands and used his legs to kick Baruk in his chest.

Baruk staggered backward, surprised, and landed in Jason's outstretched Power Sword. Andros circled around him and drove his Spiral Saber through the front of Baruk's body. Baruk, still surprised, let go of Tommy, who landed promptly on his feet, rubbing his neck. He looked around and saw Kat's eyes blinking open. She was shaking her head a bit, trying to remember what happened and screamed out loud as she saw Baruk, Tommy, Jason, and Andros. She struggled against her bonds and called out for help.

"Kat!" Jason and Tommy yelled simultaneously. Baruk looked over at Jason and Tommy and began to laugh, blood coming out his body and his mouth. Andros looked at him in disgust. Baruk pulled his sword that he was holding and threw it in Kat's direction.

It pierced her in her right shoulder and she cried out in pain. Baruk laughed manically as life slowly drifted out of his body. His head rolled back and his mouth was wide open, spit still dripping from it onto his shoulder. Andros approached his body with his Spiral Saber in front of him. He kicked at the body and it flopped lifelessly in the air. He turned from the body and Jason and Tommy ran to Kat's side. Andros turned to help the nearest prisoner up, Ms. Appleby. He knelt down and pulled the gag from her mouth. He unknotted the ropes holding her wrists and her legs together. As he untied, her body weight fell onto Andros since she was unconscious.

"Kat..." said Tommy. He reached down and tried to pull the sword from her shoulder. She cried out in pain again as the sword moved through her sword.

"Tommy?" she asked weakly, recognizing the voice beneath the white helmet.

"Yeah. You're going to be okay, Kat. We'll get you somewhere safe." He looked up at Jason and nodded towards her. "Is it okay if you take her back, man?"

Jason nodded. He bent down and the two of them carefully shifted Kat's body weight onto Jason. In a flash, the two of them disappeared. Tommy bent down to help Andros.

The ground began to shake violently as the rangers struggled to hold their balance. Everyone looked around in worry as the tiyanaks, aswangs, and ekeks continued to fight the rangers.

A light appeared before Andros and Tommy. Sensing something bad, Tommy looked at Andros. "Try and get her back. I don't have a good feeling." Andros nodded and hung on to Ms. Appleby's arm. They disappeared in a flash of light and Tommy reached around and grabbed Baruk's forgotten sword, picking up Saba as he faced the dark light appearing before him. He got in his ready stance and was prepared when a pair of aswangs began to fly at him. He used the sword to cut off the pointy, sword-like arms of one aswang. It screeched and flew at Tommy, head-on. Tommy, surprised at the weight the aswang put forth, fell backward off of the roof. Kim ran to his side and gently shook him.

"How are you, Handsome?"

Tommy winced underneath his helmet, clutching his back, although he was still lying on the ground. He opened his eyes and looked at Kim, kneeling before him. "I think I'm fine," he said slowly. He reached for Kim's outstretched hand pulled himself into standing position. He stood partly in front of her, in a way to shield her from whatever was coming out of the dark light. The rangers all stood still, watching the light materialize into being before them.

The aswangs, tiyanaks, and ekeks stopped their fighting and kicked off the ground. They flew higher and higher until they were circling the rangers from the air.

Andros and Jason reappeared at the same time. Trini and Billy walked over and stood next to Jason; the three of them standing a bit behind Kim and Tommy. Andros huddled in with his own team, surrounded by Ashley, TJ, Cassie, and Karone. The other rangers gathered behind them. Adam, Aisha, and Rocky stood alongside Trini, Jason, and Billy. Each of the rangers were waiting for what was to come.

They heard a loud, angry laugh before they saw anything. "Power Rangers...I hate the Power Rangers." The voice sounded very shrill and raspy and very girly-sounding. It had a deep tone to it.

Instinctively, the rangers stood closer together. Sky raised his arm in preparation.

"You have deprived me of my daughter. My son. My husband. My son-in-law. My family. My friends. And everything else that I hold dear in my heart." A figure appeared from the dark light. At once, the rangers knew who she was. Her hair was gathered into two cones, on each side of her head, much like her daughter. "So I will do the same with you." She raised her own staff that looked very much like Rita's and pointed it to the sky. A black hole appeared on one side and a cage full of people appeared. It was suspended in midair, but it did not look like anything was holding it up.

The rangers turned their attention to the cage and saw a teenager standing at the forefront, with his hands trying to pull the bars apart.

"Michael?" called Rocky. He took a few steps forward, but stopped when a blast came his way from the staff. She laughed maniacally.

"Yeah," answered Michael. "I'm sorry...I tried to get everyone else out, but we were on our way to Stone Canyon and I tried to get everybody to head down to LA instead, but everyone was trying to go to Stone Canyon. I don't think anybody really believed me, but I tried, I really tried and I tried to fight them, but I couldn't. There were just too many of them and I couldn't fight them anymore."

Tommy held up his hands to try to stop Michael's talking. "It's okay," he said. "Just...we'll get you out of there."

"No, you won't," Rita's mother said, defiantly. "You and all of your little ranger fans will be destroyed."

Kim searched through the faces in the cage. There were definitely a lot of people that she recognized by face that were from Angel Grove, and maybe even some from Stone Canyon. There were also others that she had never seen before. They seemed to be very fearful, yet unharmed.

Rita's mother pointed her staff and a candle appeared. It was similar to the green candle that Rita had used to decimate Tommy's powers as the green ranger and he winced when it appeared, recognizing the similarities. Instead of it being green, it was simply a black, almost midnight blue color. She used her staff to light it and and suspended it in front of the cage. "When this candle is fully melted, your little friends will disappear forever into this black hole. There, they will spend eternity, feeling the pain that I have felt from the time my family was taken away from me." She raised her staff to the aswangs, tiyanaks, and ekeks and gestured to the rangers. "Destroy them all."

* * *

And here's the end of this chapter. It's going a bit longer than expected, but I guess that's better. This chapter was actually a lot longer, but I just decided to cut it at this part so I could get it out faster. I start school this week, so updates may be a bit longer to put out.

Hope everyone enjoys!!


	31. Power

Here's the new chapter! It's considerably a lot shorter than the past few chapters have been, but that's because the bulk of the action has passed.

* * *

"How's she doing?" asked Amy, looking over at Hayley from her spot. Amy stood above Ernie, cleaning out his cuts and applying ointment to them and his bruises. She rubbed a soothing oil around his wrists to alleviate the pain from the burns caused by the ropes.

Hayley exhaled above Tori. "Not good," she answered, softly. Tori's blood pressure was continuously dropping and Hayley knew that she, along with everyone else in the room, needed a real hospital to get better. She didn't want to risk going into Angel Grove or Reefside, or even anywhere else because of she didn't know what the state Earth was in at the moment. Her gut told her that her friends were in trouble, the way they seemed to be bringing more people in at every second. She just wished that there was some way she could keep track of what was going on back on Angel Grove.

She moved to check on the other people, stopping at Conner's bed first. Hayley held his wrist, checking his pulse. "Conner seems to have a pretty steady heart rate. Weak, but steady." She grimaced looking at his pale face. "He's just lost so much blood."

Amy winced, looking at Hayley. "I think they all have."

Hayley moved over to Eric. "He's not doing well, either. He seems to be pretty stable, but...there's no telling."

Amy stepped to Zack's bed and briefly looked him over. "Zack, too," she said sadly. "This is just crazy. I hope...I hope they're doing fine."

"Me too."

"Me too," chimed in Zhane. He grabbed a walking stick that Hayley scrounged up and struggled over to sit beside Zack's bed. He sat down and sighed in relief as he held his abdomen.

"You feeling okay?" Amy asked with a look of concern at Zhane's movement.

Zhane nodded slowly. "Yeah...it just...sometimes it hurts."

"I would imagine so. It kind of looked like you got mauled."

"I'm sure you've seen worst."

"No...I actually haven't." She smiled at Zhane. "I've always wanted to take care of animals, not people."

"Does this make you want to change jobs?"

She widened her eyes and grinned as she changed the bandages on Zack. "No, not really. I think I'm good with animals. But, I'll stick around for a bit."

"Then that's good for us, right?" Zhane winked at her as he closed his eyes and smiled.

* * *

The rangers scrambled around, fighting the tiyanaks, aswangs, and ekeks with all of their might as Rita's mother stood on the rooftop, laughing hysterically.

Syd screamed as she and Z were thrown backward. They hit a hard piece of debris and fell to the ground. A couple of tiyanaks approached them, licking their lips. Bridge and Sky saw them and they used their Deltamax Strikers to bring them down. Syd and Z jumped up and resumed fighting the tiyanaks.

Taylor was fighting her way through a group of ekeks. She focused on one in particular and used both her Crystal Saber and Golden Eagle sword against it. She used the wings attached to her suit to fly alongside a group of aswangs and fought them in the sky. The people captured in the cage were given a front-row seat to the fight between Taylor and the aswangs. They gasped at every blow and screamed when Taylor was hit and was steadily flying back towards the ground.

Kira ran up a couple of large pieces of debris and flipped over to face the back of an aswang. She stuck her Thundermax Saber within its back and screamed to throw it and a few others away from her. Trent followed her and used his Drago Sword to copy her actions, minus the scream. Ethan fought off to the side and used his Tricera Shield to block the attacks of numerous ekeks.

Mack jumped up and roared in anger when he recognized his father and Spencer in the cage. He fought his way through another group of aswangs and turned their arms on themselves, twisting it around to stab themselves. He threw aside the broken bodies of the aswangs and jumped back in surprise when one tried to grab hold of him while lying close to death on the ground.

Wes used his Chrono Saber to block an attack on Lucas. Lucas turned around and he and Wes used their Chrono Sabers to kill two ekeks heading their way. Wes turned and jumped into a group of ekeks, killing them also. Lucas followed his path and the two of them began to fight another group of tiyanaks. Wes happened to glance up at the cage and noticed his father trapped within it.

"NOO!!" he yelled. He took out his anger on a couple of aswangs, threatening to attack Karone. She looked at him in surprise, nodded, and proceeded to fight the other aswangs who stepped forward to continue the fight.

TJ took out his blaster and used it to shoot down a few aswangs that were attacking Cassie and Ashley. The three of them stood side by side for a bit and a second later, they jumped off the ground and continued to fight the aswangs. Andros flew over them on his Galaxy Glider, jumping off to fight alongside his teammates.

Aisha yelled out in surprise as she felt a blade run along her arm. She dropped one of her Power Daggers and threw the other ones in the direction of the tiyanak that attacked her. It promptly went down as the dagger went through its heart. Aisha looked down and clutched her arm as she limped over to the tiyanak and pulled out her dagger. She moaned in disgust as she looked at the blood dripping from her dagger. Aisha wrapped the remnants of her sleeve around her arm, tying it tightly around her wound.

Rocky performed a series of kicks and flips while fighting the aswangs. He panted heavily as felt sweat dripping down his brow beneath his helmet. "Whew," he said to himself, looking over the fallen aswangs in front of him. "Gotta lay off those hamburgers, Rocko."

Adam jumped back as he used his Power Axe to block an attack from a few ekeks. He dropped down and did a spinning kick to knock the ekek down and dropped his axe over its neck.

Tommy kicked an aswang and ducked to avoid an attack from its arm. He looked up quickly and saw the candle was about halfway melted. He couldn't believe that the candle had melted that much already. He heard Rita's mother's laughter, sounding a lot like her daughter.

Billy did a series of backflips to put space between him and the tiyanaks that were flying towards him. He stopped suddenly and dropped down, lying against the ground. When the tiyanaks came close enough, he popped back up, surprising the tiyanaks and killed it with his Power Lance.

Kim stood atop a large piece of debris and held her Power Bow in front of her, shooting down as many tiyanaks, aswangs, and ekeks as she can. She kept the people in the cage and the candle in sight as she continued to pull out arrows from nowhere.

Trini ducked and used her own set of Power Daggers against an ekek. She kicked behind her and flipped over to kick in front of her.

Jason pulled his Power Sword out of an aswang and yelled in anger as he drove it through the chest of another. He pulled it out and held it at his side as he performed a series of kicks against a group of ekeks. He used his sword to cut the arms of a couple of ekeks off and ran to Trini's side, helping her fight off a set of ekeks.

* * *

"What do we do, Hayles?" asked Amy quietly, running a cold, wet towel along Kat's face. She bandaged up her wounds as best she could, but Amy could tell that she was in a lot of pain. From looking at her, she could tell that her left arm was broken and was afraid to move it in any way. Likewise, the wound in her shoulder didn't help anything.

"I don't know," Hayley answered. She looked around the room, sadly. "I'm so used to having answers...I just...I don't have any right now. I don't know how to make them better, I don't know how to help Tommy and Billy and everybody. Conner...I just...I have no idea what to do. I don't even know if..." she exhaled, fatigue running through her voice.

Amy looked at her quietly. She glanced at Zhane, who was watching Hayley from his seat next to Zack's sleeping body. "I don't either," she said.

"I usually know what to do...and I don't. I don't even know how they're doing down there, if they're still alive."

"You've got to believe that they are," Zhane said. "There could've been so many times that I've died, but I haven't. We just have to have faith. That they'll come through."

"Look," Amy started. "I'm still pretty new to this whole Power Ranger world, but everything that I've heard about the Power Rangers is that they've never failed to save the day. And I'd like to believe that."

"Yeah," Hayley replied. "So would I."

* * *

A bright light interrupted the fighting. At once, everyone, rangers, tiyanaks, ekeks, and aswangs alike, all stopped fighting and shielded their eyes from the light that seemed to be growing brighter and brighter. The only thing standing was Rita's mother and she was glaring into the source of the light, snarling and growling at it.

The aswangs, tiyanaks, and ekeks flew behind the building that Rita's mother was standing over and sheilded themselves from the light. The rangers stood closer together, facing the light, but still shielding their eyes.

As the light dimmed, three figures appeared. Mayari, her brother Apolaki, and their sister, Tala. She looked very much like her sister, Mayari. The two of them had long, long, black hair that almost reached the ground. Her hair looked a bit lighter than Mayari's though. Unlike Mayari, she had both of her eyes, though they were also inundated with sadness.

"You must stop this," commanded Apolaki.

"No," Rita's mother said defiantly. "And besides, who's going to stop me? You? Your one-eyed sister?" She gestured to Mayari. "Your weaker sister?" She gestured to Tala. "Or them?" she spat out, gesturing to the Power Rangers. "You know I am powerful. More powerful than anything this universe has ever seen before. And the three of you cannot stop me. Your powers were not made to fight. Your powers were merely made to rule."

"You must stop this," Apolaki repeated in a firm voice. "The people of this world, of the other worlds that you have destroyed are innocent. What is there to gain?"

"What is there to gain?" Rita's mother laughed. "My own personal satisfaction. Until everyone has suffered, I will not be happy." She looked at Apolaki and snarled again. "And besides, why should I listen to a ball of light who injured his own sister anyway?" The rangers looked at each other in surprise. "You have no power to fight me."

"Let them go," Apolaki said, raising a hand towards the cage. "They have nothing to do with this. If you wish to take revenge upon the innocents, than it is true. We do not have the powers to stop you."

"You admit it! You can never be as powerful as me."

"Nonsense," Apolaki said in a booming voice. "Power is a mere form of energy. It is not what is most important."

"No. What was most important was taken away from me."

"For the better of the universe."

Rita's mother spat in response. "The better of the universe? What about the better of my universe?" She gestured around. "Now this, this is the better for my universe. To see the world that has taken down my family. To see the universe under my control. The same universe that my daughter, my son, and my husband tried to take over."

"Tried and failed."

"They only failed because of these damn rangers!"

"Your family has seen the light. They turned away from the darkness that corrupted their souls."

"No, they didn't. If that blasted tube of energy was not destroyed, they would still be here."

"Perhaps. Or perhaps the same result would've came out."

"NO!" she yelled. "And then I come to find out that my grandson, the one that I never knew about was imprisoned and returned to Earth to only be destroyed by...who else?" She looked at the rangers with anger in her face. "The Power Rangers." She looked at Apolaki and his two sisters on either side of him. "But no...you can't stop me. Don't you know that by now?"

"We may not have the power to fight. But others do."

In a swift moment, Apolaki, Tala, and Mayari glanced at the rangers and nodded before disappearing. The rangers left standing all felt some sort of energy flow through them and noticed that the sun rose magnificently above them. They also saw the moon shining brightly next to the sun and the morning and evening star, the brightest star in the sky, shining above them.

"WAIT!" Tommy yelled. He glanced at the candle and saw that it was very close to being completely melted. "What about us?" he said quietly, realizing that Mayari, Tala, and Apolaki disappeared.

"Yeah," agreed Aisha. "How are we supposed to fight them without the god and goddesses on our side?"

Rita's mother laughed in response. "Your protectors have left you, haven't they? Although it seems that that's how it usually goes, doesn't it?" She waved her staff.

"Wait," Adam said quickly. He looked at Aisha. "They are on our side."

The rangers looked up as the tiyanaks, aswangs, and ekeks flew above them once more, readying themselves for an attack. They also looked at Adam, hearing the excitement in his voice.

Adam picked out the Power Coin from his belt and held it up. For some reason, he stayed morphed in his suit. "When we were first brought here or there or wherever it was, we were given these new coins."

"Yeah..." Kim said. She waved her hands, trying to hurry Adam up. She looked up and saw the creatures above them, circling around. "Could you hurry up a bit? I think we're about to be buzzard food."

"Mayari said that the new coins were made by her, Apolaki, and Tala, holding the powers of the sun, moon, and stars, therefore putting their own powers into it."

"Still doesn't help us," Taylor said in a hurried voice. "Didn't they say that they can't fight her? If we have their powers, how are we going to fight them?"

"Yeah, but what if it doesn't apply to them? They aren't fighters. But us...Zordon chose most of us to be the protectors of Earth, the warriors of the universe. Apolaki said that they may not have the power to fight, but others do. Us."

Andros nodded slowly. "It does make sense. We--" He was cut off by the loud screeching heading their way. Everyone looked up, temporarily forgetting where they were and Sky held up his arm to put up a force field around them, buying a bit more time. "Thanks," Andros said. "Now, it does make sense," he said quickly. "But--"

"They were also created in the same likenesses as the ones that Zordon gave to you guys," Bridge added, cutting Andros off. "If we combine our powers together--"

"We have the power of the sun, the moon, and stars," finished Tommy. He nodded.

"But how do we get them out?" Mack said, pointing to the cage.

"I'm not sure, yet." He looked at the candle and winced underneath his helmet. "Let's just worry about trying to finish the last of Rita's family." Tommy looked at Sky and nodded.

Sky put down the force field and the rangers stood in a line.

* * *

Zhane stood up from Zack's bedside, leaning on the walking cane.

"What's up?" Amy asked.

"I'm fine. I just felt...something...I don't know."

"You should sit down."

Zhane shook his head. "I'm fine." He walked back to his bed, slowly and looked through his stack of clothes. He picked up his silver coin and held it tightly in his hand, feeling the warm metal in his fist. "I'm gonna go sit out here for a bit."

"Okay," said Amy. She and Hayley didn't look up when Zhane walked out of the room.

He looked at the coin and thought hard. He knew something was happening, but he wasn't quite sure what it was yet. He stuck his head back in the room and asked Hayley where the other rangers' coins were.

"Here," Hayley said, handing them to Zhane after walking by Zack, Tori, Eric, and Conner's bed. "Why?"

Zhane shook his head again. "No reason." He took the coins in his hand and walked slowly to the room where he knew Carlos and Alyssa's bodies were. He was silent as he looked over Carlos' body again. He noticed a third body in the room, but didn't recognize it, but he also felt the pain running through his body. He reached for Carlos' and Alyssa's power coins, noting how the three of them merely looked like they were sleeping. He glanced at the black and white coins in his left hand and slowly walked out of the room.

Amy and Hayley didn't see a beam of silver light disappear from the main room.

* * *

The rangers stood facing Rita's mother and her armies of tiyanaks, ekeks, and aswangs.

"We're sure about this, right?" Tommy said.

"Right?" echoed the voices around him.

The sun shone above them more brightly, displaying the moon and the stars that are rarely seen during daylight, giving them a soft glow.

"Wait up," Zhane said, weakly.

"What are you doing here?" Andros asked quickly. He immediately walked to Zhane's side and put an arm around his shoulders.

"I thought...thought we...you...we...might need...these." He held out his hands and showed the seven coins he held, along with his own.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

Zhane shrugged weakly.

"Come on," Andros said and brought him to the line.

The rangers once again took their spot across from Rita's mother, who took no notice of the appearance of a new ranger. She raised her staff in the air and pointed down, instructing the tiyanaks, ekeks, and aswangs to attack again.

Bridge, Z, Syd, Sky, Wes, Lucas, Karone, Ashley, Cassie, TJ, Zhane, Andros, Tommy, Jason, Adam, Kim, Aisha, Rocky, Trini, Billy, Ethan, Trent, Kira, Taylor, and Mack stood shoulder to shoulder. They watched as the creatures screeched, flying towards them.

"NOW!" Tommy yelled and he and the other rangers took their coins from belts and held it before them. Zhane, who was unmorphed, held his own along with the six others in front of him. "GO!" Tommy yelled again. The twenty-five rangers threw their coins in the air, a mass of thirty-one coins flying through the air. The rangers raised their arms in the air and a wave of energy flowed from the bottoms of their feet to the tips of their fingers. They felt it extend throughout their bodies and into the space around them.

* * *

"Oh no," Hayley said, running to Tori's side. Amy ran behind her, feeling her wrist for a pulse.

A loud, long collection of irritating beeps echoed throughout the room.

"I'm not getting anything. I don't feel a pulse."

Amy lowered the bed and performed CPR on Tori.

Hayley stood nearby, watching the screen closely. She jumped when she heard the similar noises coming from Conner, Eric, and Zack's bed. "Oh no," she said again. She ran to Conner's bed since it was the closest and tried to reach over to feel for pulses in Eric's and Conner's wrists.

* * *

"STOP THAT!" Rita's mother yelled, spit emitting from her mouth. Her eyes showed a crazy sort of look and she waved her staff around.

The rangers watched as the energy from their bodies destroyed the creatures nearest to them. The first wave of aswangs, tiyanaks, and ekeks started to writh and cringe as if their bodies were on fire. They blew up in a flash, with their bodies turning to dust, blowing away in the wind. The rangers concentrated their energies and extended their power further. The sun shone even more brightly on the moon and the stars. The rest of the tiyanaks, aswangs, and ekeks blew up into dust.

The rangers looked at the cage and concentrated on it. Whatever was left of the candle blew up and the cage disappeared. Sky quickly held out his hand and raised a forcefield beneath the falling bodies to soften their fall.

"Give it up!" Tommy yelled at Rita's mother, who was still waving her staff around.

"NO!" She waved her staff around some more, looking around frantically. She pointed her staff toward Tommy and the other rangers. A blast emitted from the staff, aiming toward the rangers. It bounced back at Rita's mother when it hit the tip of their energy field.

She fell backward with a crazed look of surprise.

The rangers dropped their arms and their coins flew back to them. The remaining six coins dropped to the ground in front of the rangers. Taylor bent down to pick up Eric's and Alyssa's coins, Andros picked up Carlos', Ethan picked up Conner's, Kira picked up Tori's, and Jason picked up Zack's.

Wes and Mack ran to the group of people and helped them up. Mack gave his father and Spencer a big hug while Wes did the same with his own father.

Trini and Rocky walked over to Michael and helped him up. "Thank you," he said, brushing his hands off. "For everything."

"We should be thanking you," Rocky said. Trini nodded in response.

"So what do we do now?"

Trini shrugged. "Go find your family. Let's help rebuild Angel Grove again." She looked around. "I've never seen it like this."

Michael nodded. He gestured to the rest of the people. "What about them?"

"Same thing. Find your family and see what's left of your home."

Michael nodded again. "I'll do it. I'll tell them. And I'll help them, too." He pointed to the other people who were captured with him.

Trini smiled. "Okay."

Rocky clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Will I see you guys again?" Michael asked.

Rocky laughed a bit before answering. "I'm not sure. Maybe you will, maybe you won't. Who knows, you might be the next red ranger that we're asking help from."

Michael grinned before he turned back to the others.

* * *

"Whoa," Amy said, jumping back from Tori's bed. She put two fingers on Tori's neck, feeling for a pulse. "It's there. And it feels like it's getting stronger." She turned around to feel for Zack's pulse. "I feel Zack's pulse, too. Stronger than it was a few minutes ago."

Across the room, Hayley nodded. "Conner's too." She reached over to feel for Eric's pulse. "Eric, too. They both seem to be growing more stable."

"And Tori's coloring is coming back."

* * *

Tommy looked up at the bright sky above him. He looked at Andros to his right. "Well...I guess that's it then, huh?"

Andros laughed. "It's definitely over. But that's not it." He looked around, at all the destruction surrounding them. "It looks like this everywhere in the universe...we've still got a lot of work to do."

x

Kim turned to Adam after she saw Rita's mother fall backward. "I don't think I want to do it anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Touring...interviews...videos...all that stuff. I don't want it anymore. Don't get me wrong, I love making music, but...I don't want to be the main person." She looked over at Kira, who was hugging Trent and Ethan. "She can do it. I'll just help her."

Adam grinned underneath his helmet and enveloped Kim into a hug. "Whatever you want, I'm with you."

x

"Trini!" Jason called, running after her. She was finishing up her goodbye with Michael and Rocky headed off to Aisha.

"What?" she said as she stopped in her tracks.

Jason put his arms around Trini and held her tight. "I know this isn't exactly what you or I even pictured it, but...marry me."

Trini looked at him in surprise and threw her arms around him. "Of course." She grinned underneath her helmet and hugged him tighter. "I love you."

"I love you too."

x

A light flashed in front of them and the twenty-five rangers disappeared.

They later reappeared, unmorphed, in the main room of their safe haven, which expanded to hold everybody once more.

"Adam?" Amy ran out of the medical room, hearing voices in the main room. "Adam!" She threw her arms around him as he returned the hug.

Jason and Trini looked at each other and gave each other a long kiss.

Hayley ran out of the medical room and threw her arms around Billy.

Kim looked up from her tight embrace within Tommy's arms. "How are they?" she asked Hayley.

"I'm not sure," she answered. "It would probably be best if some of you went in." She nodded toward the medical room as Kira, Trent, Ethan, Kim, Tommy, Taylor, and Billy followed her into the medical room.

Immediately, Taylor walked as fast as she could to Eric's side and took his hand. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the forehead, taking a seat at his side.

"I know for sure that these four, Eric, Conner, Tori, and Zack, are stable at the moment. There was a bit of a scare, I'd say about fifteen to twenty minutes before you all arrived."

"What happened?" Kim asked, taking a seat next to Zack's bed.

"They all...well...they all seemed to have lost a pulse for a bit."

"WHAT?"

Hayley nodded slowly. "But, in a blink of an eye, they seemed to be fine."

" 'Scuse me, Tommy. I do believe this is my bed." Zhane's voice interrupted their conversation as he limped into the medical room, with a very angry-looking Karone and Andros behind him. Tommy promptly moved out of Zhane's way and he plopped on the bed.

"Are you crazy?" Karone said angrily, shaking a finger in Zhane's face.

Zhane smiled and closed his eyes. He slightly shook his head.

"You could've been killed out there," Andros said, a bit softer than his sister.

"But I wasn't," came Zhane's reply.

"You went out there?" Hayley said, in an equally angry voice as Karone's.

Zhane just simply smiled again. "Nothing was gonna happen. I could feel it. For some reason, I knew I had to get those coins to you."

"The Power Coins?"

Tommy nodded. "That's how we finally defeated her."

"Our power, along with the powers of the sun, the moon, and stars, combined to finally destroy her and all of her evil minions," Billy said.

Hayley nodded slowly. "I get it." She looked at Zhane, whose eyes were still closed. "That's why you had that urge to get the coins and get into a dangerous situation." She gestured to the four bodies, lying peacefully in slumber. "And why they..." She looked at them. "They seem fine, though."

"How...are the others doing, Hayley?" asked Tommy. He walked over and stood at the foot of Skull's bed. He looked at Ernie, Ms. Appleby, Tanya, and Kat.

Hayley winced. "I'm not sure. Their injuries...they're pretty serious. We need to get them and the others to a real doctor."

"I don't even know if there are any hospitals that are open in Angel Grove."

"Then we'll bring them somewhere else. They just need some real medical attention."

A soft groan was heard from Ms. Appleby's bed. Billy, Tommy, Kim, and Hayley ran to her side.

"Ki--" She coughed. "Kim...Kimber--"

"Yeah, it's me," Kim said, taking a seat and her hand. "It's Kimberly Hart. Do you remember me?"

Ms. Appleby smiled and nodded weakly. "Of...of cour-...of course...I...do." She moved her eyes and saw Billy. "And...and Bi--" She coughed again. "Billy...Cran...Cranston." Billy nodded and smiled. "And...Tommy...Ol...i...ver..." Tommy nodded also.

"Save your strength, Ms. Appleby," said Kim, squeezing her hand. "We'll get you to a hospital and you'll be as good as new in no time, okay?"

Ms. Appleby smiled. "You guys are...you're...the...Power...Power Rangers."

Kim looked up at Tommy and Billy. A silent look of understanding passed between the three of them. "Yeah, we are. And we're glad you're all right."

"J--jas..." Ms. Appleby coughed again. "Jas...Tri..." She coughed again. Hayley went to get her a cup of water. Kim helped Ms. Appleby take a sip of it. "Jas...Jason...Trini..."

"Jason and Trini are here, too. So are Zack, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha."

"How...how are...Kat...Katherine...and Tan...Tanya? And Skull? And...and...the others?"

Kim looked up at Hayley before answering. She looked at Katherine's bed and at Tanya and saw that the two of them were still unmoving. "We...we don't really know, Ms. Appleby, I'm sorry."

She smiled again. "You're the Power Rangers...I...I taught...the Power Rangers."

"Yeah," Kim said, smiling. "You taught us all so much. Just hang on a bit more, okay?"

Ms. Appleby nodded weakly. "Yes...rest..." Her eyes fluttered close.

"Yeah, just rest for now," Kim said softly. She looked up at Tommy with tears in her eyes. "I feel so bad...it's our fault why she and the others are here."

Tommy rubbed her back and looked at Billy over the bed. "Let's just figure out how to get them out of here and into a hospital."

"Hey...what's going on over there?" A weak voice came from Conner's bed. Kira, Trent, and Ethan looked up at him. Tommy smiled over him as he moved over to stand at the head of Conner's bed.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Tommy said in a playful voice.

"You know how worried you had us?" Kira said in an irritated voice.

Conner laughed weakly, holding his side. Trent and Ethan looked at each other and shook their heads at Kira. "So, what's the deal? When can I go out there and kick some aswang ass?"

"Well, I don't know who you'll be fighting, cuz we already kicked their ass," Ethan said, grinning.

"And I missed it?" Conner closed his eyes, smiling. "I knew you guys could do it."

"How you feeling?"

Conner exhaled slowly. "Like I've just been hit by a bus."

"Hey guys," Jason said, sticking his head into the room. He cocked his head toward the main room. "Come out here real quick."

Tommy nodded. He headed towards the main room, with Kim, Billy, Trent, Ethan, and Kira following.

Taylor looked up at them. "I'm gonna stay in here, you guys." She sat at Eric's bedside. Tommy nodded again.

He walked out of the medical room and saw all of the rangers and Amy sitting before Mayari. Billy and Kim took seats next to Jason and Tommy stood off to the side.

"Well done, rangers," Mayari said, smiling. "You have all done a tremendous job, a great service to your peers, your community, and the world. There is no thanks that can be said that would demonstrate the gratitude I feel in my heart." She looked around the room. "However...there is much to discuss."

Billy nodded and half-raised his hand. "The people in there--" He pointed to the medical room. "Need to get to a hospital. We don't have the medicine, the equipment..."

Mayari nodded in response. "That is part of it. We also have to help all of the worlds that have been destroyed. That is the only way we can all move forward." She looked around again. "First we will move everyone to a hospital. But before we do that, we must discuss something else."

The rangers looked at each other.

"The powers that have been entrusted unto you. I understand that your previous powers, some of them, have been drained or depleted. However, as I am sure that you could feel, you still retain your powers. And you will for as long as you wish."

A chorus of "what?" echoed around the room.

"We get to keep our powers?" said Trini, incredulously. She pulled out her Power Coin and looked at it as if she had never seen it before.

Mayari nodded. "My siblings and I have agreed that you have all proven worthy to hold the power for as long as you wish. We fully leave the decision up to you. If you wish to keep the power, you may. If not, that is fine."

"Do we have to decide now?" asked Trent.

Mayari shook her head. "No. Although, I will give you all approximately a week. In one week, I wish to meet with all of you to discuss your decision. Until then, we will fix what has been broken."

She waved her arms and in a flash of light, the rangers disappeared from the room.

Tommy looked around the room and noticed that they were back in Angel Grove. He saw people coming out of their hiding places, calling out to one another, spreading hugs and kisses around. He also noticed that they appeared in front of Angel Grove General Hospital and saw that nobody around them noticed the sudden appearance of a big group of people. He looked around at his fellow rangers and saw Ethan and Trent, pulling Conner up. He nodded to them and gestured towards the entrance to the hospital.

Andros and Karone seemed to be arguing with Zhane. Karone was pulling him toward the entrance to the hospital and Zhane didn't want to follow. He insisted on taking his time and trying to help the others. Amy followed the three of them with an amused expression written across her face. She also seemed to be lecturing Zhane.

Mack had a subdued look on his face as he was reunited with his father and his butler once more. He grinned as he saw them and hugged them, but a look of sadness tinted his face as he remembered Rose.

Syd, Z, and Sky were walking around the streets of Angel Grove, finding people who were trapped underneath buildings and concrete and led them to the hospital.

Kira knelt at Tori's side, feeling for a pulse. She debated with herself on whether or not she should try to shake her awake, but didn't. Bridge knelt next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. He picked Tori's unconscious body up and led her to the emergency room at the hospital. Kira followed the two of them closely.

Wes hugged his father as the two of them reunited again. Wes knelt down to pick up his best friend and bring him into the hospital while Lucas followed closely. Wes' father coaxed Taylor into standing position and followed Wes, Eric and Lucas into the hospital.

Cassie and Ashley pulled the half-conscious Tanya to her feet. They each pulled one of Tanya's arms around their shoulders so they could lead her into the hospital. Amy followed them, trying to shift some of Tanya's weight, so it wouldn't be too heavy on them.

TJ bent down to pick up Katherine's lifeless body. He grimaced when he noticed her shoulder was still bleeding. Aisha followed him, holding a piece of cloth to Kat's open wound.

Jason and Billy helped each other with Zack's body. He groaned as he felt himself being lifted off the ground and opened his eyes to see Jason and Billy at his side. Hayley followed the two of them closely.

Rocky and Adam bent down to pick Ernie up and help him inside.

Tommy picked up Ms. Appleby and followed Rocky and Adam into the emergency room.

Trini and Kim looked at each other and bent down to try to lift Skull up.

"Wait! Kimberly! Trini."

The two of them turned at the sound of their names and saw a familiar face running towards them. He looked out of breath and extremely worried.

"Bulk?" Kim said.

He nodded. "I've been looking for Skull everywhere. He disappeared a few weeks ago."

Trini nodded. "Rita Repulsa's mother captured him."

"WHAT? I thought she turned good."

"Rita did, but her mother didn't," said Kim. "Can you help us with him?"

"Of course, of course!" Bulk bent down and picked up Skull in one swift moment. He followed Kim and Trini into the emergency room and groaned at the long line waiting before them.

"Can we at least get these people in a bed?" Tommy said, impatiently.

"We're doing the best we can, sir," one of the emergency room doctors said. "We've pulled all available medical personnel to help, but there is just not much that we could do."

"We've got some open beds over here," another voice said. "I could look over these new patients also."

Bulk followed her and gently lowered Skull onto the closest bed. Tommy followed suit lowering Ms. Appleby into the bed next to Skull, as did Rocky and Adam with Ernie.

"Dana?" Tommy looked at the familiar face in surprise.

"Tommy?" she said in equal surprise.

"What are you doing here?" they asked at the same time.

"Helping out," she answered, gesturing towards the beds.

"Same," he said.

"So I heard some rumors..."

"I think they're all true."

Kim cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tommy said, taking Kim's hand into his own. "This is Dana; Dana, this is Kim." He looked at Dana. "You remember...right?"

Dana nodded, looking at Kim in recognition. "The first pink..." she whispered.

Kim looked at Dana in surprise. "How did you..."

"I was a part of the Lightspeed team, down in Mariner Bay. News about the attack came out and I figured they would need some help here. I'm really a pediatrician, but...I guess some of my skills could be used to help, I hope."

"And this is Trini, Bulk, Rocky, and Adam," Tommy added, gesturing to each of them. They all nodded in resopnose.

"Nice to meet you guys."

"You too," Adam said.

"Do you know where Conner McKnight, Victoria Hanson, Eric Myers, Tanya Sloan, Katherine Hillard, or Zack Taylor are? Or have you seen Hayley and Billy anywhere?"

Dana shook her head. "I haven't seen Hayley or Billy; Conner and Tanya are actually two of my patients, but I don't know where the others are. I could probably find out where they are though. Any idea on how their condition is?"

"Um...I don't really know. I think they were all unconscious, though."

Dana nodded. "I'll find out. I'm gonna run a few tests on them first and check them out, but I'll let you know as soon as I know something. But first, I need their names."

Tommy proceeded to tell Dana the information that she needed and Kim, Adam, Rocky, and Trini found four empty seats in the waiting area and sat down. Bulk looked like he was about to follow them, but proceeded outside instead.

"Where's 'Sha? And Jason?" asked Adam.

Rocky and Trini shrugged in response. Kim looked around anxiously, jumping at every little sound. She glanced around her nervously, keeping an eye on the doors to the emergency room and another eye on the other hallways surrounding them. She also looked around the waiting room, anxiously, glancing up at the TV and out the window every so often.

"You okay?" Rocky asked, extending an arm over Kim's shoulders.

"Yeah...it's just...you know how I get in here." She tapped her foot a few times and glanced around the room again. "I just...I just need to think for a bit." She stood up.

Adam followed her. "I'll come with you."

Kim nodded to him as Adam looked at Trini and Rocky, following Kim out of the emergency room.

"Where're you rushing off to, speed racer?"

Kim gave him a look. "If I write a song, will you sing it?"

"I suppose this goes along with your not wanting to be in the spotlight, right?"

She shook her head. "I'm...writing a song in my head right now...and you would so be perfect for it. It won't suit mine or Kira's voice. Maybe another song that I'm thinking of."

"I guess so, then. What're you thinking of?"

She smiled as the two of them stepped over a big piece of debris. "You'll see."

* * *

And there goes the end of that chapter. Let me know what you think! I'm gonna try and get the next chapter up in the next couple of days.


	32. Time

Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

A week had passed since the rangers last fought against Rita's mother. They had experienced more heartbreak and were looking forward to what the future may bring. They had not returned to their own lives, nor their homes, in Florida, Reefside, or even in the future, preferring to keep to Angel Grove, watching over their injured comrades. Angel Grove was far from returning back to normal, but every day brought more hope. Clean-up was going much better than expected, with what seemed like everybody in Angel Grove and the surrounding cities pitching in to help out.

It was a bright and sunny day, it looked like the most perfect weather. The sun was shining, the sky was blue and it wasn't too hot, but it wasn't too cold.

Kim groaned as she looked in the mirror. She was looking forward to this day, but she was also dreading it. She ran a brush through her hair and tried to clip it back and groaned again when it didn't work.

"Here, let me help you," Trini said with a laugh. She took the clip from Kim's hair, brushed through it a few times more and clipped it back to hold Kim's hair.

The two of them, along with Kira, Amy, and Hayley stayed at Trini's parents house, who were visiting Trini's grandparents in San Francisco. Trini was grateful that they weren't around for the attack on Angel Grove, but wished that they were home, all the same.

Rocky and Aisha stayed at her parents house, with Lucas, Wes, and Taylor. Billy was at his father's house with Mack, his father and Spencer, denying their insistence at staying at a nearby hotel. Sky, Syd, Z, and Bridge stayed at Adam's parents' house, and Ethan and Trent were at Tommy's parents' house with him and Jason.

"What time are we meeting everyone?" asked Kim.

"Well, the funeral starts at 11, but I know everyone's meeting up there at 10-10:15," answered Hayley. She stood behind Kim and Trini in the mirror, applying mascara to her eyes.

"I don't even know how you could put any make-up on. One second up there and I know I'm gonna be a mess."

"Well, good thing I'm bringing extra tissues then."

Trini glanced at her watch. "Come on, you guys, it's about time to go. Kira!" she called. "Amy! We're about to leave. We'll meet you guys downstairs!"

* * *

Kim stepped out of Trini's mom's SUV with tears in her eyes. She looked around at the familiar sights and felt another wave of tears overcome her. She didn't look twice when she felt a strong pair of arms envelope her in a hug as she buried her face into Tommy's chest and cried her tears out.

"I never got to say goodbye to him either," she choked out, "and this just seems like...he's really gone now."

Tommy nodded. "I know what you mean. But come on, let's go find somewhere to sit."

Kim looked around at the familiar hills and smiled in spite of herself. If anyone were to see them conducting a funeral here, they'd think these people were crazy. But Kim knew that this was one of the most special places to her and to the other rangers. It was the place where they first became Power Rangers. And she knew that regardless of what team they were a part of, regardless of when they served, this will always be a place held most sacred in the hearts of all rangers, whether they knew it or not. It was a part of their legacy.

She looked off into the distance and saw the place where she first fought the putties. She looked back at the sight in front of her and sighed. Kim was used to seeing the Command Center before her, from the spot she stood at with Tommy. But now, there was nothing. She knew that there was a Power Chamber below, but she just wanted to see the old Command Center one more time.

Kim followed Tommy to a row of seats and sat down next to Jason and Trini. Adam and Amy sat down next to her with Rocky and Aisha, following behind them. Hayley and Billy finished up the row, taking a seat next to Aisha. Behind them, sat Trent, with Kira and Ethan, TJ, Andros, Ashley, Karone, Zhane, and Cassie. Mack, Andrew, Spencer, Lucas, Wes, Wes' father, Sky, Syd, Z, and Bridge rounded up the last row.

In a flash of light, four coffins stood brilliantly before them.

The one on the far left was made of black marble, trimmed with green. In front of it, stood a large portrait of Carlos, dressed in black. Next to it was made of white marble, trimmed in pink, with the emblem of a tiger on it. A large portrait of Alyssa appeared before it. Next to that one was an all pink one, with a picture of Rose before it. And next to that was an all yellow one. A large portrait of Tanya Sloan, smiling for the camera, stood before it.

Kim looked at each of the coffins, staring at each of them for a long time. When her eyes settled on the yellow one, the tears that have been building up behind her eyes began to spill out. She thought back to that day in the hospital.

She was in Kat's room at the hospital, while Aisha was next door, sitting in with Tanya. Kat and Tanya were still in critical care, staying in the intensive care unit of the hospital while Skull, Ernie and Ms. Appleby were moved to regular rooms. Conner, Tori, Zack, and Eric were still in the hospital, all in regular rooms. Zhane had already been released. She remembered the doctor saying that Tanya had trauma to the head as a result of multiple blows to the head, most likely by Baruk. Kat had lost a lot of blood from the wound she received after Baruk had thrown the knife at her. Kim was talking to Kat, telling her about when Kat first moved to Angel Grove, skipping over the parts of her working for Rita, and heading straight to the part when Kat helped Kim after she fell off the balance beam. Kim was in the middle of telling Kat how she chose her to take her place as the pink ranger on the team when she heard Aisha start screaming next door. Kim jumped up and ran out of the room, heading towards Tanya's room, but was stopped by the ICU doctors and nurses. One of them ushered Aisha out of the room. She looked at Kim with a worried look in her eyes and told her that Tanya started having seizures. A nurse recommended for the two of them to head to the waiting room.

Four and a half hours later, after Tanya received her fifth surgery in four days, the doctor came out to the waiting room and informed Kim and Aisha off her condition. She lost too much blood on the surgery table and passed away in the middle of it.

Kim stared at the yellow coffin. She never really knew Tanya. Sure, she's known of her, but only as the person who Aisha had chosen to replace her as the yellow ranger. She knew that Adam had a bit of a crush on her when they were still in high school, but she never knew her. Kim thought back to the Murianthas incident and tried to remember her there. She couldn't. She was in such a rush to forget about Tommy and to leave Angel Grove that Kim never had the chance to talk to Tanya. She doesn't even remember if she said anything to the newest ranger at the time, Justin.

Jason stood up, readying himself for a speech that he did not want to give. He stood up in front of the four coffins, between the white and the pink one.

"Wait!"

Immediately everyone's eyes turned to the back of their gathering.

"Wait for us!"

Kira stood up. "Tori? Conner? What..." She walked out of her row, and walked over to Tori and Conner, who were wheeling themselves in wheelchairs. She helped push Tori down the aisle as Trent pushed Conner.

Tommy looked back and saw Zack being helped into his wheelchair by Ryan Mitchell, Dana's brother. Next to them was Dana, helping Ms. Appleby into a wheelchair and Eric, helping himself into a wheelchair. Taylor stood behind him, ready to help whenever he needed it. Bulk was also walking towards them, pushing Skull along. Ernie stood alongside them, pushing himself in his own wheelchair.

Another SUV pulled up, kicking up an air of dust. Will, the black overdrive ranger, jumped out of the driver's seat. He looked at Mack and nodded. Dax, the blue ranger, and Ronny, the yellow ranger both jumped out of the car and joined Mack, Andrew, and Spencer, all of them crying over their fallen teammate.

Another car pulled up and Danny and Max, the black and the blue wild force rangers jumped out of the front. Cole jumped out of the back seat. Taylor left Eric to himself and she ran to her teammates and embraced each of them for a long time.

A couple more cars arrived. Shane and Dustin, the red and yellow ninja storm rangers, hopped out. They were followed by Blake, the navy thunder ranger, Hunter, the crimson thunder ranger, Cam, the green samurai ranger, and Cam's father.

Two more cars arrived and Carter, the red lightspeed ranger jumped out of one of the cars, followed by Chad, the blue ranger. Out of the other car, came Joel, the green lightspeed ranger, Kelsey, the yellow ranger, and Angela Fairweather.

Adam looked back and was surprised to see Xander, the green mystic ranger. Behind him were Nick, the red ranger, Madison, the blue ranger, Chip, the yellow ranger, Vida the pink ranger.

A quiet Porsche appeared and Justin Stewart jumped out of it. He looked around and walked up to Tommy and gave him a big hug.

Two portals appeared on either side of them. Out of one appeared a Time Ship. It opened and Jen, the pink time force ranger, Katie, the yellow ranger, and Trip, the green ranger appeared. Wes and Lucas ran to them and greeted each of them with a hug. Out of the other portal, another ship arrived. It opened and Jack, the former SPD red ranger, came running out, followed by Boom, Kat Manx, and Commander Cruger. Boom gave Bridge a hug while Kat and the Commander nodded to the other rangers and took a seat at the back.

Another couple of cars arrived. An older-looking Hispanic man slowly went out of the driver's side and walked around the car to help his wife out. A teenage boy jumped out of the backseat, helping his younger sister out of the car. All of them shared the same expressions of grief and sadness. TJ stood up and led the Vallertes to the front.

An older Asian man walked out of the other car. His wife walked out of the passenger's seat. The two of them wore white, with tears running down their faces. The man also held a sword at his side. Taylor recognized the two as Alyssa's parents and stood up to help them to their seats.

Another car arrived and another Asian man walked out, helping his wife out of her seat. Two younger boys hopped out of the backseat. Mack stood to help Rose's parents find their own seats in the front.

Jason's eyes misted as he looked over at the new arrivals who found seats, even though there were not many to go around. He smiled and looked at each of the people who sat before him. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"I don't really know how to start this," he said, looking around. He coughed into his hand and took another deep breath. "These four people...these four rangers have demonstrated the greatest of bravery and courage. They have given their lives to protecting the world and the entire universe from evil taking over. Being a Power Ranger is something that was and always will be a part of us. It's not something that we could change, not something that we could take back." Jason looked down. He took another deep breath. "Carlos Vallerte, black space ranger and green turbo ranger. Alyssa Enrile, the white wild force ranger. Rose Ortiz, the pink overdrive ranger. Tanya Sloan, the yellow zeo and turbo ranger. We, that is to say myself and a number of the other rangers, have chosen this place as their final resting place. For those of you who don't know, it is the site of the first Command Center, the place where Zordon, the protector of the Earth, gathered five teenagers and gave them the powers to protect the Earth. Kimberly Hart, the first pink ranger, Billy Cranston, blue ranger, Trini Kwan, yellow ranger, Zack Taylor, black ranger, and myself." He looked at each of his friends as he said his name. "This place was chosen because it is the start of our legacy. Of our legacy as Power Rangers, as the protectors of the Earth. It is the place where we, as teenagers, have always found a place to rest after a long battle. And we wish for Carlos, Alyssa, Rose, and Tanya to feel the same." Jason nodded to his audience and resumed his seat next to Trini, who buried her face into his shoulder.

Andros stood up slowly and walked to the front. He exhaled and looked at the gathering in front of him. He took a deep breath and proceeded to speak. "I'm Andros...the red space ranger. Carlos...he was a great friend. A very loyal person and very compassionate. He would always be the first one to protect his friends and teammates, even considering giving up the power to protect his friends. He will always be remembered as that person who we could all turn to, the person who we could depend on, and the person who would give his all to protect us." Andros exhaled and wiped a few tears from his eyes as he sat back down.

Sniffling echoed throughout the rows of chairs as people pulled out tissues to wipe their eyes and their noses.

Taylor stood up, walking very slowly to the front. She took a long look at Alyssa's coffin before turning around. "Alyssa is my best friend. She was always the one who kept the peace among us all and always took care of us whenever we were hurt. She was the person who I would run and tell everything to and I know she would usually do the same. She was the person who would always stand firm in what she believed in." Taylor looked at Alyssa's parents. "She loved her family very much and never wanted to disappoint them." Taylor's voice began to break as she looked at Alyssa's father with tears running down his face. "She taught a kindergarten class and they love her and she would always tell them stories about us as rangers. She loved being a ranger and she would always drop everything to help us or any of the other rangers." Taylor blew her nose into a tissue and wiped her face, taking her seat next to Eric, who rubbed her back.

Andrew clapped a hand on Mack's shoulder as he prepared to walk up to the front. Mack exhaled and began his walk to the front. "Um...I know I'm kind of new here and I'm still trying to figure out if I belong here or not...but, one thing I do know is...well, Rose...she's the smartest person I have ever known. And she's not only smart, but she was always so caring, so loving, and always willing to help others. She would never let one of us do anything by ourselves. She always wanted to be there to help, alwas trusted her instincts, and always, always defended all of us to the end." He took a deep breath and looked around before he sat back down, wiping his face.

Tommy looked down his row and Adam nodded to him. Tommy nodded in response and stood up before the crowd. He cleared his throat and looked around. "I feel bad," he said. Everyone looked up at him in surprise. "I haven't spoken to Tanya in years. Not since we both left Angel Grove years ago. But, I remember her singing all the time, she was so happy and so willing to learn new things. She moved to Angel Grove, an orphaned child, willing to take on the powers to protect the world. But she never looked back. She always moved forward and she was always willing to help. She was a great ranger and a great friend. And I regret not knowing her after high school finished, but...I will always remember her as that person who was always willing to give her all to help her friends." He sat down next to Kim.

Everyone was silent for a bit, wiping their tears and blowing their noses. In another flash of light, the four coffins disappeared and four gravestones appeared. Everyone stood up and gathered around the four gravestones. Carlos' family and the space rangers gathered around his gravestone. Andros pulled out the black power coin that Mayari had given to him and knelt down to place it gently on the face of the gravestone. In a swift movement, the coin disappeared and appeared within the face of the gravestone, showing clearly underneath Carlos' name.

Alyssa's parents gathered around her gravestone and her father embraced Taylor as she walked up. The other wild force rangers stood around the gravestone, crying and leaning against each other. Alyssa's father pulled out his sword and placed it on her gravestone. In a flash of light, it disappeared, showing an imprint of it within Alyssa's gravestone. Taylor pulled out the white tiger coin, lined in pink and gave it to Alyssa's father. "I'm sure she would've wanted you to keep it," she said. Alyssa's father tightened his fist around it and nodded, tears streaming down his face. He gave Taylor another hug.

Mack led Rose's parents to her gravestone. The three of them, along with the other overdrive rangers gathered around the gravestone. Tanya's parents were not able to attend, but her former teammates gathered around her gravestone, each of them crying and holding each other.

* * *

Everyone was gathered at the Youth Center, following the funeral. Ernie arranged for it to be closed to public, to give the rangers and their families this one time to themselves. When they arrived, everyone introduced themselves to each other, since not all of the ranger teams have met, and most especially since the families of the fallen rangers have never known that their children were rangers, aside from Alyssa's father. After the initial introductions, everyone slowly divided themselves into little groups, talking amongst themselves, catching up on lost time and reminiscing about the past.

Andros and TJ spent a long time talking to Carlos' parents, explaining how Carlos became a Power Ranger and why his sudden disappearance from Earth happened. Likewise, Mack and Will were explaining the same things to Rose's parents.

Ernie and Ms. Appleby spent a long time talking to Tommy, Rocky, Aisha, Trini, and Jason about their Power Ranger past. Ernie revealed to them that he always suspected, but was never a hundred percent sure.

Kira, Adam, and Kim were talking to each other in the corner. Kim told Kira about her decision and as much as Kira disliked it, she respected Kim for doing what she wanted to do. Kira pointed to a piano that was a part of the Youth Center so many years before.

"Come on, Kim. Besides, it's just us," Kira said.

Kim gave Kira a look as Adam looked on and smiled. "I don't know..."

Adam nodded. "Come on, Kim. You know you want to."

She looked unwary as she slowly approached the piano. Adam followed her and sat next to her on the bench. She began to play a few notes. She looked at Kira. "This is actually something that I've been working on since..." Kira nodded in response and moved her chair closer as Kim began to sing.

_It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word_

The other people in the room stopped their conversations abruptly and looked at Kim at the piano.

_And then that word grew louder and louder  
Until it was a battle cry_

_I'll come back when you call me  
No need to say goodbye_

Tommy watched Kim, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. The past week had been some of the hardest for all of them. He didn't spend as much time with Kim as he wanted since all of them were trying to help out at the hospital, to sit with their friends in the hospital, and to get in touch with all of the other rangers for the funeral. He, Hayley, and Andros, the only ones who really kept up with most of the ranger teams, were in charge of letting the others know. They, obviously, could feel that something was wrong in the universe, but once it was explained, they all wanted to be there.

_Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never  
Been this way before_

_All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are  
As you head off to the war_

Jason looked around the room. He saw all of the different generations of rangers and was still amazed that the power had lasted this long. He couldn't believe that the majority of the people in this room had served at least once. The majority of the people in this room would have given up their lives in fighting evil. He saw how close every team seemed to be and was glad that everyone had formed a close bond. He knew that a part of being a ranger was to get along with the team and the friendships were an added bonus. He also knew that some of the teams were put together and was happy to be a part of a team that were already friends before they were rangers.

_Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light_

_You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye_

Trini felt tears stinging her eyes. Kim's song made her think about everything that has happened, although she figured the same for everyone in the room. She thought back to a couple of weeks ago, when they were all in Florida, without a care in the world. She remembered feeling a bit annoyed and irritated at Kim and Adam when they disappeared, especially when they couldn't find them for a bit when they went over to her house. She didn't say goodbye then, but Trini understood now that Kim always wanted to come back. She would always come back. And so would everyone else.

Kim played a bit more on the piano before she continued to sing.

_Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling that no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget _

Adam listened to Kim sing the words that the two of them had spent the better part of the last week writing. He wasn't sure what to feel. He knew he was sad and grieved over the rangers that they had lost. But he was also glad that they had won, once more. He was unsure of how to feel about everything else though. Especially when Kim told him that she wanted to quit. But he knew that he would always stand by her with whatever she wanted to do. They were best friends and one thing that he knew for sure, was that it would never change.

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
Till they're before your eyes_

_You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say goodbye_

Kim finished her song and she heard more sniffling and people blowing their noses around the room. She was surprised that they all stopped to listen to her sing. She smiled at everyone as they resumed their previous conversations.

"That was great," Kira said, tears glistening in her eyes. She gave Adam a knowing look.

"What?" he asked.

"I heard that Kim wrote a song for you to sing."

Adam gave Kim a look. She shrugged in response and smiled. "Can you blame me for telling her? Besides, I wanted to get her opinion on it." She stood up. "Come on, Adam. You know you want to," she teased. She sat down next to Kira.

Adam rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles before playing the piano. He looked at Kim and Kira. "Just for you two." He winked before he started to sing.

_What is time?  
Is it the autumn leaves that change?  
Or the snow that floats from the sky?_

Everyone again stopped their conversations and listened to Adam at the piano. Amy watched him with tears in her eyes, sitting next to Hayley and Billy. The three of them had been talking about how Amy knew all about the rangers know. She was glad that she was included in this, but...she couldn't help but think of how blissfully ignorant she was about everything. But she knew that if she did have a choice between that and where she is now, there is no doubt that she would be here, among a large group of former rangers, remembering those that have passed.

_What is time?  
Is it the air we breathe?  
Or the wings that teach  
The newborn bird to fly_

_Who can tell?  
I don't know  
Will we change?  
Will we grow?_

Aisha watched Adam at the piano. She was glad that he and Kim shared a special bond over music. She listened to the song that the two of them had been writing over the past week and thought back to the week that they have shared. She spent the majority of the week at the hospital, helping out wherever she could and sat with Tanya and Kat.

_What is time?  
Is it eternity in heaven?  
Or just a hope for peace on earth?_

_Where's the time?  
Gone in a blink of an eye  
But with every blink  
A birth_

Billy thought about how true Adam and Kim's song was. He knew how much time had passed since he was last a ranger, but it seemed like it was just yesterday that he was in the Power Chamber, helping Alpha and Zordon with everything for the Zeo Powers. He felt his eyes mist a bit when he thought of how long it has been since he had last spoken with Tanya and again, felt a twinge of regret for not trying to keep in better contact with her.

_We live  
We learn  
We love  
In time  
We give  
We yearn  
We grow_

_In time_

Kim listened to Adam as he sang. She had spent the better part of the week persuading Adam to be the singer for this song, even though he had already agreed to. The two of them had an idea to make a benefit CD for those who have been affected by the attacks. They had not brought the idea to her record label yet, but she had a feeling that they would go for it. At least, she hoped they would.

_Time for change  
It's time to care  
It's not too late  
Don't despair  
Reach inside your heart_

_To find the joy and love  
To share with all mankind  
For all we know_

_All we have is time_

* * *

There's the end of that chapter!

Songs are: "The Call" by Regina Spektor off of the Prince Caspian soundtrack. I love that song! And the other one is "Time" by Billy Porter. I love that song, too! Everytime I hear it, I always think about when Lacey and Neil danced it during the third(?) season on So You Think You Can Dance.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	33. Love Heals

Here's the new chapter!

* * *

A few months have passed since the attacks on Angel Grove and the rest of the universe. Kim, Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Jason, Trini, and Aisha returned to Florida a couple of weeks after the funeral they held for the other rangers. Hayley and Billy returned to Reefside, while Zack went back to LA. Katherine was released from the hospital a week after the funeral and stayed with her parents at their home in Angel Grove, which held a constant stream of visitors from her former teammates and friends.

The other rangers who were in town just for the funeral, returned to their respective homes a couple of days after the funeral, after catching up with one another. Tori had been released from the hospital four days after the funeral and had gone home to Mariner Bay with Blake, who said that he'd been running the surf shop for her while she was away. He, Hunter, and Shane said they would stick around to help her run the place while she regained her health. Kira, instead of returning to Florida with Kim and Adam, she opted to go home to Reefside with Conner, Trent, and Ethan to visit her family and spend a bit more time with some of her friends. She came back to Florida about a month after the funeral and immediately hooked up with Kim and Adam to make some more music. Mack went back to San Angeles with his father, Spencer, and the other members of the overdrive team. Eric left for the Silver Hills with Wes and his father while Taylor spent some time with her former teammates.

Lucas took his time to say goodbye to the other rangers, leaving a few days after the other members of his team left. He said that he knew Alex was going to yell at him when he got back, but he also said that he just didn't care. He finally left two days before Kim, Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Jason, Trini, and Aisha left for Florida, after making sure he got to know each and every ranger that had stayed in Angel Grove.

The members of the other team from the future, SPD, opted to stay for a few more days, except for Cruger, Kat Manx, and Boom. Jack even stayed for a few more days, getting to know the rangers that he had read all about at the academy. Syd and Sky were the last to leave for the future, departing just a few hours before the other group returned to Florida. Kim, after learning that Syd was a pop star in the future, asked if Syd wanted to record a few songs for the benefit CD that she and Adam were planning on releasing. She agreed and stayed to record a few songs on the CD while in Angel Grove. Kim and Adam had gotten the okay from Kim's record company and immediately, the two of them had gotten to work.

They had spent most of their time in Angel Grove, when they weren't with their friends, writing songs and recording with Syd since she had such a limited time in Angel Grove. Adam was worried about how their staying in Angel Grove would affect the future, whether it be for Sky and Syd or for the present time, but Sky waved it off, saying that there were more important things to worry about. This statement was met with a look of surprise and amazement by Jack, Syd, Z, and Bridge. They were even more surprised when Sky had insisted on Jack, Z, and Bridge returning to the future, leaving Syd and Sky in the present time to record her songs. He even asked Jack to return to SPD for a bit, while Sky was in the present time, to make sure that SPD wasn't left without someone to lead them.

Kim and Adam released their benefit CD, entitled "Time", about a couple of months ago, a month after the initial attacks on Earth took place. It immediately shot up to number one, with all of the benefits going to those who had been affected by the attacks in Angel Grove and the other places of the world. Kim and Adam wrote all of the songs on the record, with the two of them, Kira, and Syd recording a few of the songs as well, even having a few other bands record some of the songs. The four of them, along with Zack, even recorded a couple of songs together. Kim was still in the process of trying to see if she could somehow wrangle some of the money raised to go to the other worlds in the universe. They had been in constant communication with Andros and the other space rangers who were overseeing the "return to normalcy" around the rest of the universe. Fortunately, a lot of the citizens of different planets were still alive, and they were willing to help the rangers out whenever and wherever they could.

Upon their return to Florida, Jason and Trini finally let it slip to their closest friends they were engaged and finally getting married. After the initial happiness, they were all angry (not for long, though) that they were not told when Jason first proposed. Trini had argued that it was not the time and Aisha had said that they needed some happy news after all the sadness they had encountered.

Now, Trini, being more of a laid-back, calm person, was planning her wedding as best she could in a short time constraint. She and Jason both agreed they wanted to be married before the end of the year and they also agreed that they wanted it to be an extremely small ceremony, with only their closest friends and family.

Trini, Kim, and Aisha were sitting together at one of their favorite restaurants, having their usual girl-time together. They had always tried to get together whenever they had a chance, just the three of them.

"So I talked to Kat earlier today," said Kim, taking a sip of her drink before stirring her soup.

"Oh really? How's she doing?" asked Aisha.

"She's good. She said she's finished with physical therapy, she's just got to continue doing her exercises at home. I told her she should visit us over here and she said she would whenever she'd get a chance. She's working at Angel Grove Elementary, as one of the after-school teachers. One of the people who watch over the kids who can't go home since their parents are working late. She's working on getting her master's so that she could become an elementary school teacher."

"Good for her," said Trini. "So, how are rehearsals for the concert going?"

Kim smiled. "It's good." In response to the popularity of the "Time", Kim's label executives organized a special benefit concert for those who have been affected by the attacks. Like the CD, all of the proceeds from the concert will go to those who have been affected.

"When will it be, again?" asked Aisha.

Kim shrugged again. "Um...I think it's two more weeks from Friday. And it's down at Disney World, so that'll be fun."

"Is Syd gonna come back for it?"

Kim, Trini, and Aisha laughed. "No," answered Kim. "Adam said we messed with the timeline enough with keeping Syd and Sky here longer than they really should've been. Although I didn't really see a problem since Bridge was here for a long time when that whole thing with Rita and Zedd's son was around." She laughed. "But we found a way around that...Kira and I will be taking turns singing her songs. And we've got a few other people who wanted to perform also, so that'll be pretty fun."

"Geez, what's up with Rita and Zedd's family just wanting to create more trouble?" said Aisha, taking a bite of her salad. "I hope none of them are around anymore cuz...after what we all went through..."

"I know..." said Trini. "Isn't it funny that as many ranger teams had gone by, Rita and Zedd just happen to always pull through and make trouble for everybody?"

"I still can't believe there were that many teams," said Aisha, bringing up an old conversation. "I know Jason and Tommy told us about it, but...it's still pretty unbelievable."

"And the fact that we were the first ones," said Trini. "That's crazy."

"Yeah, it is pretty crazy," said Kim. "Sometimes I can't believe that Tommy was a ranger with Kira."

The three of them laughed.

"So, Trini," said Aisha. "How's wedding plans going?"

She grinned. "Fine. But I do have my maid of honor question to go through still." She looked between Aisha and Kim, who smiled at each other. "Now...there are three things that we could do. My first would be for the two of you to fight it out. The second would be for me to choose...which I really don't want to do...and the last is we could work something out.

Aisha and Kim glanced at each other. "I'd like to hear option two, please," said Kim, winking at Aisha.

Trini rolled her eyes. "Seriously?" Aisha and Kim both nodded their heads vigorously. Trini sighed and continued to speak. She looked at Kim. "Kim, I've known you for what seems like forever." She looked at Aisha. "Aisha, I haven't known you for what seems like forever, but sometimes it does seem like forever. You're my yellow sister, the only one I entrusted the power to."

"Hey, how come she gets a longer speech?" said Kim.

Aisha lightly hit Kim's arm. "Cuz yellow is the best. So shut up." She looked at Trini. "Go on, I do like hearing things like this."

Trini glared at her two friends. "Forget it, I'm going straight to option three. Let's trade. Kim was 'Sha's. 'Sha will be mine. And I'll be Kim's whenever she and Tommy finally decide to get married."

Aisha and Kim started laughing. "We were talking about this before you got here earlier."

"And that's exactly what we were saying, too. But, you know, only if you wanted."

"Oh, yeah, okay. Why didn't you guys say something earlier?"

"I don't know," said Kim. "I forgot about it since you came in complaining about the traffic and stuff." She took a sip from her drink. "I was telling Adam that I wanted to fly the others out here. For the concert. Those who want to come, at least. And those who can actually come."

"Do you know if Kat and Tori and any of the others can travel?"

Kim shook her head at Aisha. "No. Kira said that Conner would be probably good to travel, but she's not sure. He got down to Reefside okay, but he hasn't left since. She also said that Tori's still doing physical therapy, once every two weeks. I don't think any of them, Conner, Tori, Kat, Eric, has left California. Not that it matters anyway. Aside from Kat, they all live in California. I think Kat had said that she asked her roommate to pack all her things and ship it to Angel Grove. I don't know if any of them are strong enough to fly out here though. And that kinda sucks...I really wanted them to come out here. Maybe have a little bit more closure, you know? We're all moving on a bit, I think."

Trini nodded. "More importantly, I think we're all moving on at our own pace."

"Well, it's a good that we do have each other," said Aisha. "The two of you, me, Rock, Tommy, Jason. Even Hayley, Billy, and Zack, even though they aren't here. And we all seem to be getting better with each day."

"Yeah," nodded Kim. "It just sometimes breaks my heart, you know? Especially thinking about Taylor. She lost her best friend and almost lost Eric. I don't know what I'd do without any one of you guys and Tommy."

"Does anyone know how she's doing?"

"Well, Rocky said that the last time he talked to Wes, Eric was doing fine. He's still in therapy, too, but he and Taylor are still planning for their wedding to be in January," answered Aisha. "Which is good, because he said that's what she wanted in the first place. But I haven't heard anything from Taylor, herself. Wes said that Taylor was keeping close to home, with Eric. And I think some of the members of her team, Cole, Danny and Max were still hanging around with her."

"I really want Taylor to be able to come. Actually, I'd like for all of them to come," said Kim. "I offered to pay for everyone, but I haven't heard back from anyone, except for Ethan and the space rangers, who all accepted."

"I think everyone's just trying to wait and see how they're feeling. It's hard," said Trini. "Coming back together may remind some of what happened."

"But it's something that we all lived through. We can't just forget about it."

Trini nodded slowly. "I think it just has to do with how everyone's dealing with it. Give it time, Kim. Everyone grieves at their own pace. You know that."

Kim nodded in response. "I just wish we could take it all back to when we were teenagers and just get rid of Zedd and Rita and everyone else in their family line then."

"I hope you're not blaming yourself, Kim," said Aisha. "And by that, I mean, not taking responsibility for it. Cuz it's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault."

"She's right, you know."

"Yeah, I know. It's just...sometimes I feel bad, though. I just...want to help."

"You are helping," assured Trini. "The benefit CD, the concert. Music helps others go through things, too."

Kim smiled. "Thanks. I just, sometimes can't believe that we actually went through that whole thing. Especially after being away from it for such a long time." Trini and Aisha smiled and nodded. "Did I tell you guys that I practically begged Mayari to take me along? She really only wanted Adam since he already had powers."

Trini and Aisha started laughing. And the three of them continued to talk on throughout the rest of the night.

* * *

Two weeks later, Kim was pacing in her dressing room, ten minutes before she was due to go out and perform. She sat in her dressing room, listening to some of the other performers sing their songs, but they were saving the actual songs from the CD towards the end. Kira had already performed a few songs from her upcoming CD and Kim was proud to hear the response the crowd had given. She was unsure if she should go out and actually say that this would be her last performance and probably her last CD, but she wasn't sure how she'd feel down the line. She knew at the moment, she didn't want to continue this anymore. She wanted to continue making music, but she wanted to be closer to home more than she was before. Especially since now, she had a concrete reason to.

Adam stuck his head in her dressing room after knocking briefly. "You about ready?"

Kim nodded slowly. "Yeah. I'm nervous."

Adam grinned, walking in the room. He threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "You have nothing to be nervous about."

"That's what you say all the time."

"Because you always claim that you're nervous."

"Cuz I am."

Adam smiled, pulling her towards the door. "Come on, you're on in a few."

"I think this is the first show that Trini and Jason and the others have attended, but have not come back here." She followed Adam out the door.

"Cuz they actually want to watch the entire show this time. And we didn't let them watch any of our rehearsals or sound check."

"Weren't you nervous when you performed earlier?"

"Singing in front of thousands of people, plus everyone who's watching at home?" Adam threw his hand in front of him in a nonchalant sort of way. "Piece of cake." He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Scared out of my mind."

Kim giggled as the two of them approached the side stage and waited for Kira to finish her song. As soon as she finished, the lights dimmed and Kim saw the reflection of the Cinderella castle behind her. Kira ran off the stage out of breath and gave Kim a quick hug.

Adam smiled as he handed Kim her hat. "You ready?"

"Always."

The two of them glanced out at the crowd, which was already cheering for Kim to go out on stage. Adam brushed her bangs to the side as Kim tugged the hat lower. "Your fans await, Annie H." She gave Kira a hug and leaned up to give Adam a kiss on the cheek, who grinned at her. "Go get 'em, Tiger."

Kim winked at the two of them as she ran out on stage. Adam turned to Kira and extended his arm around her shoulders. "I'm gonna miss saying that to her." Kira just smiled as she watched her mentor sit at the piano.

The lights came back on and Kim said a few words to the crowd. She started playing the piano, and sang her song "The Call". As soon as she was finished, the crowd started cheering. The majority of them were even singing along to the song. Kim grinned at the crowd and looked down to where she knew her friends were sitting.

She saw Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, Amy, Jason, Trini, Hayley, and Billy on their feet. With them, her grin grew wider at the others who were able to attend. Ethan and Trent were standing with Conner who was leaning on Trent as they were standing up. Andros, Ashley, Cassie, TJ, Karone, and Zhane were standing with them. Taylor and Eric were there, although he still seemed very weak. Kim was sorry that Wes couldn't be there, but he still had the Silver Guardians to take care of, especially since his co-leader was still recovering. She was also sorry that she didn't see any of the Ninja Storm rangers there, although she knew that Tori was still pretty weak. She knew that her teammates also wanted to stay pretty close to her as well. Mack was there, sitting with Will and Ronny. Dax was in the middle of filming a movie. Kim looked around and knew that not everyone that she wanted was there, but she knew they were all watching at home. She was especially sad that Katherine wasn't able to attend, but she had said that traveling would take too much out of her.

Without saying anything, Kim immediately went into one of her old songs, "Protecting Me". It was a song she dedicated to her friends, a song that she had always sang just for them. But now, she felt that it held a deeper meaning. Instead of it being just for her friends, she dedicated it to everyone in general. So that everyone would know that there was somebody out there who would always protect them.

Kim grinned as she finished this song. She took a sip of water before addressing the song. "This next song is from the CD." She smiled as she listened to everyone cheering for her. "It's a little sad...and I don't want to bring anyone's spirits down, but this is for everyone whose lives were affected by the tragic attacks that had taken place on our home. I hope it gives you some sort of inspiration. Some hope for the future. And it will help you to move on, not forget, but to slowly accept it and continue on with your lives. Never forgetting, but living for those who have protected us."

All of the lights dimmed, leaving only a spotlight on Kim, who was standing in the center of the stage. She closed her eyes as she listened to the opening bars of her song. Of to the side of the stage, tears were beginning to gather in Kira's and Adam's eyes. Off the stage, most of the audience had tears in their eyes, recognizing the song.

_Lay down  
Your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling  
You have come to journey's end_

_Sleep now and dream  
Of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across a distant shore_

Aisha heard Kim singing and didn't stop the tears from falling down her face. She felt Trini thrust a pile of tissues in her face and Aisha didn't bother using it until she felt her nose begin to run. Of all of Kim's songs from the CD, this was Aisha's favorite. She felt that it summed up their experiences and their feelings perfectly. She knew Kim just wanted to help everyone get through the horrible ordeal and Aisha thought that Kim was doing a very admirable job. She reached to people through her music and Aisha hoped that the others would feel the same.

_Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away  
Safe in my arms,  
You're only sleeping_

Kim thought back to when she was fighting. She remembered how swiftly Alyssa had dropped to the ground and remembered the realization she had come to when she realized that Alyssa was no longer alive. She thought of how, aside from the wound and the blood everywhere, Alyssa looked like she was asleep. She looked peaceful. She looked fulfilled.

_What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come  
To carry you home_

Jason thought about everything that they had been through. He thought about Rita and Zedd and wondered if their human forms were even aware of what has been happening. If they even remembered their past lives as two of the biggest evils that they had ever come up against.

_And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
All souls pass_

_Hope fades  
Into the world of night  
Through shadows falling  
Out of memory and time _

A few months had passed and Amy still couldn't believe the huge turn her life had been through. She thought back to a year earlier when she felt her life was uncomplicated and seemingly easier. She listened to Kim sing her song and thought to when she was helping Hayley with all of the sick rangers. She still couldn't believe that there were that many of them. Rangers. She thought back to when they were all still fighting. It seemed to take forever, but in reality, it was only a few days. She recalled how helpless some of them looked and never thought of a power ranger looking like that. She began to see that the rangers were human, too. Not just the same superhero, evil-fighting beings that she thought were above everything. She thought that it made the rangers more real to her. And she liked it.

_Don't say  
We have come now to the end  
White shores are calling  
You and I will meet again  
And you'll be here in my arms  
Just sleeping_

_What can you see  
On the horizon  
Why do the white gulls call  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come  
To carry you home_

Kim closed her eyes as she continued to sing. She couldn't hear anything around her, just the music playing in her earpieces. She felt tears streaming down her face.

_And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass..._

_Into the west _

The lights dimmed and Kim took a few seconds to wipe the tears from her face and her nose. She took another sip of water and took a seat on the stool. The lights came back on and Kim heard applause ringing throughout the crowd. She picked up her guitar and began to strum it as she jumped right into her next song.

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_Remember the good times we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one_

Kim wrote this song, not only with the thoughts of everything that has happened, but also in the hope of making sure that everyone kept in touch. She still regretted hiding everything from her accident from Tommy and Billy and Zack and didn't want the other ranger teams to make the same mistakes that she had made because of something like this. She closed her eyes and thought about the young pink ranger who she had known for a few short weeks. She wondered if Syd remembered the CD in the future and if she knew the work that she, herself, had put into it. She still didn't quite understand the logistics of time travel and its whole deal, but she hoped that wherever Syd and the other members of SPD were, they knew that they were also remembered.

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so tired, but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_

Taylor had to admit, she was surprised when she received the invitation from Kim to fly out to Florida for the concert. After she got over her initial shock at Kimberly Hart being Annie H in the first place, the same Annie H who Taylor was a big fan of, she accepted. She received the benefit CD from Kim and Adam before it was released, a treat that was only given to the rangers and to the families of the rangers who had passed. Taylor had listened to the CD every day and never failed to cry every single time she listened to it. It reminded her of Alyssa and how guilty she felt about not seeing her as often as she had wanted. She also felt bad because she felt that she should be the strong one between her and Eric since he was so badly injured. She didn't want to burden him with her feelings, she only wanted to help him get better. But, with every passing day, with the help of Kim and Adam's words through the benefit CD, Taylor felt herself growing stronger. She opened up to Eric more and more each day, allowing herself to heal while helping him heal.

_But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose  
Clinging to the past that doesn't let me choose  
But once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me life_

Tears fell from Adam's eyes as he listened to Kim sing the words that the two of them had written. He quickly wiped them away, but he was thinking about how he and Kim both felt like they had a proper goodbye to Zordon at the same time as they were saying goodbye to Carlos, Alyssa, Rose, and Tanya. He knew that Kim felt like her life really started when Zordon gave her the Power Coin. And Adam agreed with Kim, when he became a Power Ranger after Zack left for the Peace Conference. She had told him that at first, she was skeptical about becoming a ranger, then after a while, she was afraid of losing Zordon in her life. She told him that he very much a father figure to her since her own wasn't in her life very much.

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

* * *

Kim headed off the stage as a few other bands performed songs from the CD. She heard the first few chords of a song that Kira also put in a little input, entitled "How To Save A Life" and smiled at the reception it received from the audience. She gave Adam and Kira a hug.

"Way to bring the house to tears, Kim," said Adam.

Kim gave him a look and shrugged her shoulders. The three of them watched as the band played another song that Kim and Adam had written for the CD, called "Dare You to Move".

"I'm still amazed that so many people responded well to the whole CD," Kim said, watching the band play before her.

"Well...it didn't only affect us. She destroyed a lot of homes, a lot of cities. A lot of people felt the devastation."

_Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
The tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it would be_

_I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened_

Billy smiled at the band playing before him. He was so proud of who each one of his friends turned out to be. He could tell that Kim and Adam were trying to have people move on, which was important for all of them to do. He was happy that he, in his own way, was moving on. He and Hayley still lived in Reefside, but they kept around the clock watch on Conner, making sure that he was getting better, but not overexerting himself.

The band finished their set and another singer was preparing herself to take the stage. She smiled at Kim, Kira, and Adam before she walked out.

"Good luck!" called out Kim. The singer turned around and smiled at Kim, before giving her a hug.

"I've always wanted to be a singer because of you," she said.

Kim smiled. "You are a singer. Now's your chance to show the world that you are."

"Thank you."

She went out onstage and waited for the applause to die down. She smiled as she brought the microphone up to her mouth and started talking to the crowd. "I'm from Angel Grove. One of the places that had some of the heaviest damage, especially considering that was where a lot of the battle took place. Growing up, I've always heard stories from my older cousins, my older brothers and sisters, and my parents. They always talked about how the Power Rangers would always save the day. They would always talk about how Angel Grove was attacked almost every day by monsters, but the Power Rangers would always be there to save them."

Kim, Adam, and Kira exchanged a look.

"And as bad as it was, I always secretly wished for there to be another monster attack on Angel Grove. Just so I could see the Power Rangers. My brother had a red ranger action figure and I always wanted to play with it, but I would always get in trouble just for looking at it. But, I guess what I'm trying to say is, that we wouldn't be here for the Power Rangers. Who knows what could be happening right now if it wasn't for them. They saved Angel Grove again. They saved the world. And I would just like to thank them."

The lights dimmed and a spotlight was thrust on her as the audience began to cheer. She began to sing a song that Kim and Adam didn't recognize as being part of the benefit CD.

_You've been so kind and generous  
I don't know why you keep on giving  
For your kindness, I'm in debt to you  
For your selflessness--my admiration  
For everything you've done  
You know I'm bound--I'm bound to thank you for it_

Kim smiled, listening to the words that were being sung. She never thought much about how the people would feel about the Power Rangers. She continued to stand with Kira and Adam, the three of them exchanging smiles as they listened to the song.

"You ready for your next song?" asked Adam.

"Yeah," said Kira. "I just kinda wished that Syd were here singing it, since it was her song. And it's really not my style." She looked at Adam. "I feel like I've known her a long time."

"Well, you know Bridge told me that you guys have met before."

"I know . When we all went to help Mack and them."

"No, he said that you guys went to the future once."

"What?" Kira looked surprised. "How? When?"

Adam shrugged. "I don't know." He looked at the stage clock and saw that the set was just about finished. "You have to go out there, now."

"You're just trying not to answer the question." She gave him a dirty look as she walked out onto the stage and plastered a smile on her face. "How you guys doing? Well, this next song that I will sing is not actually one that I sang on the CD. How many of you love Sydney Drew's songs?" She grinned, listening to the cheers. "Well, unfortunately, she could not be here today, but she did want her songs to be played, so I will try my hand at singing it for her." Another round of cheers echoed throughout the arena as the music began to play.

"She still amazes me," said Kim. Adam nodded in agreement.

_Do you believe in magic?  
In a young girl's heart  
How the music can set her free  
Whenever it starts_

Zack ran up behind Kim and Adam and threw his arms around their shoulders. "How's our girl doing?"

"Great," answered Kim. "As always." She looked at Zack. "You've been in hiding for a bit. How are you?"

He shrugged. "A bit nervous, actually."

Adam laughed. "Not as much as me, I'm scared out of my mind."

_ And it's magic  
If the music is groovy  
It makes you feel like an old time movie_

Kira finished Syd's song and a round of applause echoed throughout the crowd. She faced the crowd once more, taking a sip from her water bottle. "Unfortunately, it's almost time for the end." She smiled listening to a few "boo's" in the crowd. "But we've still got a treat for you!" Kira looked offstage and grinned. She cocked her head towards the stage. "Come on out here!" Kim, Zack, and Adam each grabbed a microphone and ran out on the stage, waving to the crowd. Immediately, everyone jumped on their feet and were cheering at the top of their lungs. She brought her microphone to her mouth and proceeded to sing.

_Like a breath of midnight air  
Like a lighthouse, like a prayer_

Adam brought his microphone up and began to sing.

_Like the flicker and flare  
The sky reveals_

The two of them began to sing together as pictures of the clean-up of Angel Grove and the other cities began to flash on the big screen behind them.

_Like a walk along the shore  
That you've walked a thousand times before  
Like the ocean's roar  
Love heals_

Kim smiled at the crowd before bringing her own microphone up to sing

_There are those who shield their hearts  
Those who quit before they start_

Zack brought his microphone up.

_Who frozen up a part of them that feels  
Don't freeze your heart_

Adam and Kira started walking off to one side of the stage.

_In the dark, they've lost their sight  
Like a ship without a star in the night  
But hold on tight_

The four of them spread out across the stage as they all began to sing, with Kim singing the main parts.

_Love heals  
When you feel like you can't go on  
Love heals  
Hold onto love and it'll keep you strong  
Love heals  
When you feel like you can't go on  
Love heals  
Hold onto love and it'll bring you home_

Rocky grinned at the sight of his friends up on the stage. He clapped loudly to the beat, along with the rest of the thousands of people who gathered there for the concert. He was, obviously, also affected by what happened. But he tried to hide it from the majority of the other rangers, preferring to only talk about it with Aisha, Adam, Kim, Trini, and Jason.

Kim and Zack looked at each other and smiled as they started to sing together.

_Love heals when pain's too much to bear  
When you reach out your hand  
And only the wind is there_

Across the stage, Kira and Adam were looking at each other while they were singing

_When life's unfair  
When things like us are not to be_

"I would never have guessed Adam to the singing type," said Hayley over the roar of the crowd.

"He really never was," said Billy. "He was a lot more shy in high school. Always preferred to be in the background instead of the main person."

"Still does," cut in Rocky. He gestured towards the stage. "He's only doing this because of what happened. And because of, well, because Kim asked him too."

_Love heals  
When you feel so small  
Like a grain of sand  
Like nothing at all_

Pictures of the rangers in their civilian clothing began to flash across the screen.

_When you look out at the sea  
That's where love will be  
That's where you'll find me  
You'll find me_

As part of the song, the band began to minimize their volume. Kim stepped up in the front and belted out her lyrics, with Kira singing along with her.

_If you fear the storm ahead  
As you lie awake, like awake in bed  
And there's no one, no one, no one there to stroke your head  
And your mind, your mind reels_

The four of them stood in a line at the center of the stage. Kira took a deep breath before she continued to sing.

_If your face is salty wet  
And your drowning...  
In regret..._

_Don't forget, don't forget_

The four of them spread out across the stage once more, as the beat began to pick up again. The rest of the performers and bands ran out on the stage, clapping along and singing along with Kira, Kim, Adam, and Zack.

_Love heals  
When you feel like you can't go on  
Love heals  
Love, love's gonna carry you home  
Love heals  
When you feel like, when you feel like you can't go home  
Love heals  
Hold onto love and it will lead you home_

_Love heals_

All of the performers ended the song, holding hands and standing in a line across the stage, with the main four standing in the center. Behind them, on the big screen, the words "In loving memory" was written. Underneath that, the names of Carlos Vallerte, Alyssa Enrile, Rose Ortiz, and Tanya Sloan shown very brightly in black, white, pink, and yellow against the blue background.

The audience was on their feet, clapping and cheering as loudly as they could. The performers took a bow and headed off the stage.

Once off the stage, Kira and Kim gave each other a long hug before hugging Zack and Adam.

"Gonna miss it?" Adam asked Kim as the two of them headed off to her dressing room.

"Of course." When they got into her dressing room, she picked up a recent picture of her, Tommy, Adam, Amy, Aisha, Rocky, Trini, Jason, Hayley, Billy, and Zack and stared at it for a long time. "But I'm sure."

Adam smiled as he grabbed two bottles of water, one for him and one for her.

* * *

And there is that chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you all thought!

The song credits in order of appearance: "The Call" (Regina Specktor) and "Protecting Me" (Aly&AJ) -- two songs that were in previous chapters. "Into The West" by Annie Lennox from the Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King soundtrack. "I Will Remember You" by Sarah McLachlan. "How to Save A Life" by the Fray (didn't exactly have the lyrics there, but their song is the one I was thinking of). "Dare You to Move" by Switchfoot. "Kind and Generous" by Natalie Merchant. "Do You Believe In Magic" (old song, but the lyrics I got it off of was Aly & AJ). And the last song is "Love Heals" off of the Rent soundtrack.


	34. I'm Gonna Love You

Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Kim took one last look in the mirror and grinned at the sight over her shoulder. She turned with a smile and saw Aisha kneeling in front of Trini, fixing the bottom of her dress. Kim headed towards the door and stuck her head out briefly. She looked around and smiled at the people standing outside before turning back to Aisha and Trini.

"I'll be right back, guys."

"Okay," the two of them said in unison, not looking up.

"How's it looking out there?" Kim asked Billy, who was standing near a set of closed double doors.

"It's fine," he answered. "At least, I think it is." He glanced toward the doors. "Everyone's seated and waiting. The Kwans and the Scotts have already taken their seats. Jason's up front and Tommy, Adam and Rocky are sitting inside with Amy and Hayley." Billy looked at Kim. "How's Trini?"

"Surprisingly calm. But I guess that shouldn't be too surprising, I mean, it is Trini."

Billy grinned. "It is Trini. Can you believe that Jason and Trini are actually getting married?"

"Yes I can, Billy-man," said Zack, joining them in the foyer. "And I think it's time to get this show on the road. I've never seen Jason smile so wide and Trini's not even down the aisle yet."

"I know what you mean," squealed Kim. "I just remember the five of us in kindergarten and Jason already liking Trini." She laughed. "I guess I better go back in there and tell them to hurry on out here."

Billy nodded. He opened the door a crack as Kim headed back to the room.

"Hey lady," she said throwing her arms around Trini. "You ready to get married?"

"Yeah, I think so," she answered.

Aisha rolled her eyes and threw her arms around both of them. She let go and thrust a small bouquet of flowers into Kim's hands. She cradled a slightly bigger one and Trini took it, smiling. "Let's go," she said, reaching for her own flowers.

Kim led the way out the door as the three of them, Zack and Billy lined up for the short procession. The double doors were opened and Billy extended his arm to Kim. She grinned at him as she hooked her own arm into his and the two of them walked down the aisle to the beat of the music. She winked at Tommy when she passed by him and parted ways with Billy as the two of them reached the front of the chapel where Jason was already standing with the minister.

Aisha and Zack were the next two to walk down the aisle, the two of them acting as the maid of honor and the best man for Trini and Jason. They reached the end and took their spots in the front of the chapel as well.

The small group of people stood as the wedding music began to play. Trini entered and took a step down the aisle. Kim snuck a glance at Jason and saw how his smile grew even wider when he laid his eyes on Trini.

Kim grinned as she watched Trini walk down the aisle. She had gotten her wish, a spring wedding and an extremely small ceremony. Only her parents, Jason's parents, Tommy, Hayley, Adam, Rocky, and Amy attended, while Aisha, Kim, Billy, and Zack were acting as their witnesses. She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she listened to Jason and Trini recite their own vows.

* * *

"Make way for the newly married Mr. and Mrs. Scott!" Adam exclaimed as Jason and Trini walked into their restaurant room. Everyone immediately started clinking their spoons against their glasses and the two of them looked at each other and kissed. Trini and Jason grinned as they stood before everyone and took their seats in the front.

Zack stood up, holding his glass and raised it as the servers popped up around them to serve the drinks and appetizers.

"Save it for later, Zack-man," Adam said, jokingly. "Everyone's pulling a Rocky right now." He nodded in Rocky's direction.

"I agree," said Kim. "I'm starving." She glanced up at the table for two where her best friends sat. "I don't think Trini let us eat at all today." Aisha laughed. She grabbed a couple of the cheese and crackers and stood up to join Adam.

"Before you all get settled," Adam said as Kim joined him at the microphone. He looked around and saw that mostly everyone was sitting. "Okay, so I'm a little late for that. But Trini, Jason, if you would do us all the honor of joining us up here. You two, right there, in the middle of the dance floor. Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Scott's first dance." He pointed before sitting down at the piano and looked at Kim, counting down as Trini and Jason smiled as they walked to the middle of the dance floor. The small number of guests around the room stood up and watched them.

Adam started to play the piano as Jason took Trini into his arms and they started to dance to Kim's soft singing.

_Angel in disguise  
Stories in his eyes  
Love for every true heart that it sees_

_Was it just a lucky day  
That he turned and looked my way  
Or was it heaven right before my very eyes?_

Trini grinned as she listened to the words Kim sang. She smiled up at Jason and gave him a kiss. "Do you think we waited to long?" she asked in a whispered voice.

Jason shook his head slightly as he gazed upon her lovingly. "No. This is just perfect."

_He showed me all new things  
The shimmer of moonbeams  
I was blind, but now he's helped me see_

_I was lost but now I'm found  
His happiness surrounds  
And now I find that my dreams can come true_

Kim watched as her two best friends danced with each other, with everyone watching them. She noted how Jason and Trini seemed to have eyes only for each other and didn't seem to pay any attention to anyone else in the room. They were focused on each other and nobody else.

_Cuz I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life  
I'm holding you safe here, in this heart of mine  
I can't live without you, cuz my soul would die  
You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life, loving you_

Trini and Jason exchanged another kiss and grinned at each other when Kim finished singing. Trini looked around the room and grinned at everyone.

"I know we're all probably hungry and starving, so come on! Let's eat." She waved her arm toward the tables. Everyone laughed as she and Jason headed back to their own small table. Kim ran off the stage, leaving Adam and quickly took a seat between Aisha and Tommy. She grabbed a handful of crackers and cheese and popped each of them in her mouth before fully chewing and swallowing.

"I'm starving," she complained, chewing with her mouth open. Tommy looked at her and laughed.

"Really?" said Aisha. "Cuz we couldn't tell." She looked at Tommy, pointing to Kim. "You sure you want to get into this?"

Tommy grinned and put an arm around Kim's shoulders. "Of course I do."

"See, he loves me!" Kim protested, spraying Aisha with crumbs, who promptly wrinkled her nose.

"Say it, don't spray it, Kim."

Kim stuck a crumb-filled tongue out at Aisha while continuing a chow down on crackers.

"You might want to lay off a bit, sweetie," said Tommy, rubbing her shoulders. "We will get fed. See, look, they're already bringing out the food."

* * *

A couple of hours passed and Kim blew on her hot tea. They had spent the better part of the past hours eating dinner and reminiscing about Jason and Trini's moments when they were growing up. Adam walked up to the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"In normal weddings, this is usually when the wedding party is introduced," he said. "But, as we all know, our dear Jason and Trini Scott are anything but normal, so let's all welcome them to the dance floor so we could just stare at them and grin. Except for me and Kim, cuz we're cooler than all of you."

A chorus of boo's were heard around the room and Adam laughed. Kim headed up to the stage.

"No, no," Jason said, standing up to his feet and helping Trini out of her chair. "All of you," he pointed around the room "have to come up and join us. Mom, Dad, you too."

Kim laughed and shook her head as she took the microphone from Adam, who sat down next to her on a stool and picked up a guitar.

_You're there for me, through all my ups and downs  
I can always depend on my first love  
And what I feel you always seem to know  
You find the words, when I need comforting  
And dry my eyes, that's why I love you so_

Jason took Trini's hand and the two of them stood close, holding each other and swaying to the music. Everyone watched them with a smile on their face.

_More than a friend, you're my first love  
I can always depend on my first love_

Both sets of parents also stood and took their places on the dance floor alongside their newly married children.

_I feel like I have known you all my life  
I can't explain how close we are  
When something's wrong, you know how to make it right  
That's why you stay close to my heart_

Aisha pulled Rocky's hand toward the dance floor.

_You are more than a friend, you're my first love_

Kim and Adam finished the song and everyone applauded.

"Okay, come on guys, I think everyone needs to get out on the dance floor! Jason wasn't lying earlier!" Kim said, grinning.

Adam struck up a faster beat on the guitar and Kim started to dance around a bit on the stage.

_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming through  
Deep down inside, we want to believe they still do  
And a secret is taught, it's our favorite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it too_

Zack jumped to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing by himself exuberantly. Everyone circled around him and clapped along as Kim and Adam continued the song.

* * *

It was close to three in the morning and the party started to wind down. Trini's parents left a little after midnight, with Jason's parents following not long after.

"All right, guys, I think it's time to move the party!" Jason called out loud. "How 'bout Kim's house?"

"My house? What about yours? The new Mr. and Mrs. Scott?"

"You guys want to be at our house on our wedding night?"

Kim wrinkled her nose as Aisha groaned and said ew. "Forget I said anything, let's just go home."

Jason and Trini laughed as their friends gathered around and waited to hug both of them.

"You guys should've had a masquerade, like me and 'Sha," Rocky said, hugging Trini, who, along with everyone else, looked at him like he was crazy.

"You drunk, Rocko?" she asked, smiling.

Hayley giggled. "You wanted a masquerade so you could sing that song from The Phantom!"

"I'm not drunk," Rocky protested. "Maybe a little bit buzzed, but I'm fine!" He turned to Aisha and put an arm around her shoulders. "We should renew our vows and have a masquerade." Aisha rolled her eyes.

"You don't need an excuse to wear a mask, Rock," said Adam. "Of course, we'd be making fun of you incessantly, but it comes with the territory."

Kim turned to Tommy, who was talking to Jason. She slid her hand into his. "Let's go."

Tommy nodded. "All right, Bro," he hugged Jason with one arm. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, guys," Kim said, her eyes drooping slightly from sleepiness.

"Night," everyone answered as the two of them walked out.

* * *

Three weeks had passed and it seemed like everything was back to normal. Jason and Trini had gone on their honeymoon to Sydney, Australia for two weeks and were back to work by the third. Aisha and Amy continued to be hard at work at their clinic. Tommy, off from school, was helping Rocky and Jason out at their dojo since business and the number of students always go up whenever school lets out. Adam and Kim were in the studio producing music for other artists. Kira was with them often, although since her popularity started to grow, she and Adam would have to travel around to make appearances and such. Zack continued production on the television show, which went on hiatus briefly. He enjoyed the show because instead of it being on once a week, it was on every day. Hayley and Billy were back in Reefside.

Kim sat by the pool, strumming her guitar as she watched Tommy do laps in the pool. Kira was in LA right now, with Adam, doing a couple of talk shows. So Kim was a little bored without her two musical buddies to hang out with. She still felt a little out of whack since everything that's happened, but she was happy with where she was right now.

She talked to Kat a couple of days ago and she seems to be healing nicely. Kat's still in Angel Grove, recovering slowly, but is getting more and more stronger everyday. Kim wanted to plan a trip to Angel Grove to visit, but wasn't sure when. She knew she wanted to go with everyone else, though.

Kim smiled, watching Tommy in the pool. Everything seemed very blissful and quiet. She and Tommy enjoyed spending almost every day together, whether they were actually out and about doing something, or just lazing around the house. Since Trini and Jason got married, Tommy moved in with Adam, who lived not far from Kim.

She set down her guitar and picked up her phone, opening the internet browser. She grinned at an email she received and immediately dialed Aisha's number.

"Guess what, 'Sha," Kim exclaimed as soon as she heard Aisha's voice.

"Chicken butt, Kim," replied Aisha. She laughed when she heard Kim groan and pictured her rolling her eyes.

"Noo," said Kim, exasperatedly. "The show's coming to town and I'll buy tickets for all of us. Surprise Rocky for his birthday. It's coming the night of his birthday."

"Wait, huh? What are you talking about?"

"Rocky's birthday."

"Yeah, I know. That's in like 2 months."

"I know...but The Phantom's coming to town that same night and tickets go on sale this Saturday."

"Oh..." Aisha said, understanding. "That's cool! I haven't even really thought about Rocky's birthday yet. I figured we'd probably do dinner or something."

"Yeah, well, it is still two months away. So, is that a yes? Should I get the tickets?"

"Yeah, but, are you sure? I mean, that's a lot..."

"No, it's okay! I got it, it's cool."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Don't worry about it, it'll be Rocky's birthday gift...for all of you guys."

"Well...all right, thanks! You do too much for us!"

"Cuz you guys do too much for me!"

Aisha laughed over the phone. "Well, okay then."

"So, how tickets should I get? Seven? Eight?"

"Well, who's there? You, me, Rocky, Tommy, Jason, Trini, Adam, Amy...what about Zack, Hayley, and Billy?"

"I'll give them a call later and see if they could fly out for it. This is gonna be their first show if they could come."

"And Tommy's, too, right?"

Kim laughed. "Yeah. We better make sure that Tommy and them aren't near Rocky during it."

"Yeah," laughed Aisha. "Cuz he'll be singing his little heart out throughout the show! We better make sure that no one's sitting near him. I'm excited now!! I can't wait! We haven't seen something in so long! I mean, you and Adam have, but not all of us together.""

"I know, especially with Tommy and them."

"Hang on a sec, Kim."

"Yeah, sure." Kim played with her hair as she waited for Aisha to get back on the phone.

"Hey, Kim? I gotta go, I've got to fill out some paperwork for this couple."

"Yeah, of course. I'll see you later."

"Okay, thanks again, Kim. I'll see you later."

Kim hung up the phone, but continued to look through her phone.

"Who was that, Beautiful?" Tommy jumped out of the pool, drying himself with a towel before sitting down next to Kim. He took a sip of water from his bottle.

"That was Aisha. We were just talking about Rocky's birthday plans."

Tommy furrowed his brow. "Isn't that in a few months or so?"

"Wow, you remembered?" Kim hit him playfully. "What's changed?"

"Nothing," Tommy protested. "I've always remembered your guys's birthdays."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"So what're the plans?"

"Well, don't tell Rocky, cuz we'd like it to be a surprise."

"Okay."

"The Phantom of the Opera is coming to town the same night of Rocky's birthday, so we'd like it if everyone could come."

"That's cool...everyone?"

"Yeah, all of us...and I'm gonna call Zack, Billy, and Hayley. See if they could make it into town or whatever."

"Yeah, sounds good. I've never been to a show before."

"I know. A couple of words of advice: Don't sit next to Rocky. Aisha even hates sitting next to him. He'll sing along to anything and everything. And especially The Phantom's his favorite. The funniest is probably The Lion King. It irritates Adam and Jason to no end when he sings along to The Circle of Life."

Tommy laughed. "I guess I can't wait, then." He leaned over and gave Kim a kiss on her forehead. She smiled and pulled her phone up to ear.

* * *

Sorry for the super long disappearance. I'm on a break from school so I should be able to write a bit more often. Let me know what you think about this chapter.

Songs: "I'm Gonna Love You" by Jennifer Love Hewitt off of The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 soundtrack; "First Love" by Karina; "Ever Ever After" by Carrie Underwood off of the Enchanted soundtrack.

Again, sorry for the super long disappearance!!!


	35. The Phantom of the Opera

Here's the next chapter! This is pretty long, so I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Hey guys!" Kim exclaimed, upon seeing her friends approach the baggage claim at the airport.

"Hi!" Hayley dropped her carry-on bag and gave Kim a big hug. She turned to Aisha, who joined Kim at the airport, and gave her a hug. "Hi Aisha!"

"Hey girl." Aisha returned Hayley's hug and hugged Billy after letting go of Hayley.

"How was the flight?" Kim asked, letting go of Zack.

"It was okay," answered Zack, shrugging his shoulders. "You know, like any other flight. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Kim laughed, playfully hitting Zack's torso. Billy and Zack walked toward the baggage claim and pulled off their luggage while Hayley stood chatting with Kim and Aisha.

"I'm excited for the show!" said Hayley. "I've never been."

Kim and Aisha laughed. "Tommy's pretty excited, too," said Kim.

"I think the harder part was keeping it a secret from Rocky," added Aisha.

"Yeah, everyone just wants to talk about it. But we all have to keep it quiet."

"But sometimes it seems like Rocky's so clueless, that it probably doesn't matter."

Hayley and Kim laughed at Aisha's remark.

"You guys just about ready?" asked Hayley taking her own piece of luggage from Billy.

"Yeah," he answered.

The three of them followed Aisha and Kim out of the hospital and into the parking lot.

* * *

"I never agreed to a fancy dinner anyway," Rocky protested, looking over Aisha in the mirror and tying his tie. Aisha looked up at him through the mirror and rolled her eyes.

She turned to him and helped him with his tie. "We just want to do something nice for you." She leaned up and gave him a kiss. "Come on, just go along with it. Billy, Zack, and Hayley flew out for this special dinner."

Rocky rolled his eyes. "Hey, if it was up to me, I'd say Chili's."

"We know. That's why I planned it for you." She pulled Rocky's hand towards the door. "Come on."

Rocky smiled a bit, following Aisha out the door. Before getting into the car, he pulled her close. "Did I tell you that you looked beautiful tonight?"

Aisha smiled. "No, you just kind of complained about going."

Rocky looked a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry." He gave her a kiss. "You look beautiful, by the way."

Aisha rolled her eyes and grinned. "Come on, Rock."

* * *

Trini walked around the table at the restaurant in her black dress, fixing red roses at different spots around the table.

Zack laughed, sitting down between Jason and Hayley. "Isn't it a little weird that Rocky gets red roses?"

Trini smiled and laughed. "You'll understand once you've watched the show."

"Yeah, after dinner and dessert, we could just walk down the street. It's at the theatre right there."

"Is he here yet?" asked Jason. "I'm starving." He looked through a menu that Trini swatted away.

"Hey, Kim, Amy, and I already ordered the food. We asked them to bring it out when Rocky and Aisha get here." She looked at her watch. "They should be here in a couple of minutes. Aisha texted me when she and Rocky were pulling into the parking lot."

Kim tied a group of balloons to the empty chair in the middle. "There," she said, looking over the table. "Everything looks perfect. Including you guys!"

"What'd you get Rocky?" Tommy asked Kim as she settled into the seat next to him. She took a sip of her water and shrugged. "The tickets."

"Oh yeah," he replied. "I forgot." He turned to Jason. "What'd you get Rocky?"

Jason shrugged. "Nothing. My presence at his birthday dinner. What about you?"

"I guess the same." Tommy laughed.

Trini rolled her eyes. "You guys are hopeless." She pulled out an enormous card from behind her car and handed it to Amy. "Here, why don't we all sign this."

Amy wrote something and passed it to Adam, who passed it around the table to Kim, Tommy, Jason, Billy, Hayley, and Zack. Trini wrote what she wanted and set it up, standing in front of the empty chair with the balloons.

"I was thinking of getting him a Pachinco machine," said Adam. "He'd love that, wouldn't he?"

Kim, Tommy and Billy laughed.

"I'm sure it's more bad memories," replied Billy.

"What'd you end up getting him?" asked Tommy.

"My presence here," Adam answered. He shrugged his shoulders. "Rocky's hard to shop for. He'll accept anything, so you don't know what he'll really like."

"Not to mention we all kind of stopped giving actual birthday gifts," said Trini. "All we've really done is just hang out and do whatever."

"Yeah, well--" started Kim. She looked up, seeing Aisha's familiar hair. "They're here, get ready, guys!"

Aisha and Rocky turned the corner and headed toward the room their friends were gathered in.

"Surprise!" yelled the group, when Rocky walked into the room.

Rocky furrowed his brows and laughed. "Uh, did you guys forget how to surprise people? You're not supposed to tell them in advance. I knew about this."

Everyone around the room laughed alongside him. "Well, I guess we forgot then," said Trini, standing up to give him a hug. Everyone lined up behind her, greeting Rocky and giving him a hug of their own.

They all sat down and Rocky opened his card. He grinned while he was reading it. "Thanks guys." Aisha took the card and set it down behind them. "I'm starving."

Right on cue, the servers entered the room, bringing plates of food for each of them and refilling their glasses. They ate their dinner in semi-silence, focusing mostly on eating while making side conversations.

"Whew," said Tommy, wiping his mouth. "That was good."

"Thanks for coming out tonight, guys," said Rocky after burping into his napkin.

Aisha wrinkled her nose.

"What?" Rocky said, seeing the look on her face. "We're all friends here." Everyone laughed.

"Well, I guess it's time for dessert then, right?" said Kim, excitedly. She grinned at Aisha, ready to jump out of her seat.

"Hang on a sec, Kim," said Jason. "Let us digest our food first. Sorry we don't all eat like Rocky over there."

Rocky threw up his hands. "It's my birthday and I'm ready for some dessert!"

Kim winked at him. "That's exactly what I thought." She stood up from her seat and went to talk to one of the servers. "They're bringing the cake in." She clapped her hands excitedly while some of the servers came in to clear away the dishes from the table. Another server came in, handing out a set of plates and forks to everyone while another brought in a couple of bottles of champagne and proceeded to pour a glass for everyone. The servers left the room and another group of servers brought the cake in.

Everyone stood up as Rocky stayed seated, grinning, listening to everyone sing happy birthday to him. He moved his hands up in mock conductor fashion and his mouth dropped open at the sight of the cake in front of him.

"What the?" he sputtered. "How in the heck did you find a cake of the Phantom?"

"Wow," said Hayley. "That looks like a great cake."

"I know a person who does specialty cakes," Adam said. "And he was willing to do this one, so...you guys like it?"

"It's perfect!" exclaimed Kim, clapping her hands excitedly.

"You've already seen it, Kim."

"I know, but still...it's perfect!"

Rocky continued to stare at his cake while Aisha snapped pictures of the cake, of Rocky staring at the cake and of everybody laughing and talking amongst themselves.

"How about we all gather in for a group picture behind Rocky and the cake?" she said. "And then you could cut it."

"No way," said Rocky. "I don't think I'll be cutting this cake."

"What?" exclaimed Jason as he and the others moved to stand behind Rocky. Aisha took her seat next to Rocky and handed the camera to one of the servers. "Are you serious?"

"It's the best cake ever!" exclaimed Rocky. He cheesed and everyone grinned at the camera. He surveyed the cake and grinned some more. "It's the best cake ever!" he repeated.

The cake was served on a white platter, with a ring of what looked like pearls around the bottom tier. It was a small two-tiered cake covered in chocolate fondant, with a string of red roses placed from the top to the bottom. A white Phantom mask was placed on the bottom tier while long candles spelling out 'Rocky' was on the top tier. A small envelope was in front of the candles.

"What's this?" Rocky asked aloud, reaching for the envelope. Nobody said anything, but looked at each other over the top of Rocky's head.

"Why don't you open it?" suggested Aisha.

Rocky slowly opened the envelope and Tommy could feel Kim holding in her pent-up energy, ready to burst whenever he finally realizes what's in the envelope.

He pulled out a single ticket and his mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?" he said, still staring at the ticket.

"Yes!!" Kim clapped her hands excitedly again.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah," answered Aisha, grinning. "Down the street. Why do you think I made you take the long way so we wouldn't pass by the theatre. You would've seen the signs for the Phantom and been all up in arms about why we weren't doing that instead." She laughed and gave him a kiss.

"Aww, thanks guys!" Rocky threw his arm around Aisha and gave her a tight hug, still holding on to the cake. He looked around, grinning at his friends. "And I thought you guys were all dressed up for me." He stood up, giving everyone a hug. "This is the best gift ever! We haven't been to the theatre in so long."

"Well, we have," Adam said, referring to himself and Kim. Rocky looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"So," started Jason. "Were you serious about not eating that cake?"

Everyone laughed again.

"No," Rocky answered. "Me, give up cake? You must be outside your mind!" He picked up a knife and surveyed the cake. "But it's so freakin cool! I mean, who else has a Phantom cake?"

"I'm sure lots of people, Rock," replied Adam. "That's why he was able to do it."

Rocky glared at Adam. "Just for that, you don't get a piece."

"Hey, I was the one who got you the cake!"

"Well, I guess then." He was about the plunge the cake knife into the top tier when Aisha stopped him.

She took the knife from him and pulled the mask off of the cake. "This is edible, right?" she asked Adam, who nodded. "This is your part, then, Rocky. So is the top layer of the cake." She and Amy carefully pulled the top layer off and put it on Rocky's plate in front of him. She pulled off the unused candles and laid it in front of Rocky.

"What kind of cake is this?" he asked before making a dent in it.

"Red velvet," answered Adam.

"Oh, of course! It's gotta be a Kim and Adam cake, then."

"Hey, it went along with the whole theme!"

Everyone laughed as Aisha continued to cut the bottom layer of the cake. She put the different slices on plates and Amy passed it out. "These are edible, too, right?" Aisha asked, pointing to the roses.

"Yeah," Adam answered again.

Aisha nodded, dividing the roses between everyone. Again, everyone was in silence, eating their slices of cake.

"So, what time is the show?" Rocky asked, pulling out his ticket from his pocket.

"In about thirty minutes," answered Trini.

Adam leaned over in his seat to whisper in Kim's ear.

"I got dinner if you get the tip."

"Okay," she agreed. She looked around for her purse and pulled out multiple bills, slyly handing it to Adam.

Adam stood up and headed out of the room to pay.

"You guys ready to go soon?" Trini asked.

Immediately, everyone looked at Rocky. He was just finishing up the last of his cake. "Yup," he answered. Everyone stood up and started putting on their coats and jackets. Aisha picked up the card and they all filed out of the restaurant, meeting up with Adam in the lobby.

"I'm gonna go and stick this in the car real quick," said Aisha. "You guys go on ahead."

"I'll come with you," said Kim.

"Me too," said Adam.

"You sure?" asked Tommy. "We could all wait."

"Yeah," everyone else agreed.

"Well, all right then," Aisha said, laughing.

All of them followed Aisha to the car and then proceeded to walk down the street to the theatre.

* * *

"Who's sitting where?" Tommy asked, looking at his ticket.

"Where are our seats?" asked Billy, also looking at his ticket.

An usher looked at the tickets everyone held out in front of them. "Go straight down. Middle orchestra seats. Rows A and B, Seats 20-26. Right in the middle.

"Okay, we are...down here," Jason said, leading everyone down the aisle.

"Wow," exclaimed Hayley. "Great seats. Thanks Kim."

"No problem," she said, grinning. "You might have a bit of a neck ache at the end, though. From looking up. Next time we watch The Phantom, we'll sit up there." She pointed to the loge next to the balcony. "I just thought you guys might want to be up close for your first time. And we all know Rocky doesn't mind where he sits as long as he could see the stage and is in the atmosphere of it."

"Okay, so who's sitting where?" Tommy asked again. Everyone looked at their tickets.

"We should have 5 in row B and 6 in row A, replied Kim.

"Let's just get in," Zack said. "It doesn't matter where we all sit, does it?"

"Yes," said Kim, Adam, Jason, Trini, and Aisha.

"Hey," said Rocky. "You guys don't want to sit next to me? Aisha?"

"Sorry, honey," replied Aisha. "My ticket says B22, between..." She looked at Kim's ticket. "Between Kim and Trini." Trini nodded.

"I'll sit next to you, Rocky," said Billy. "I don't mind."

"Thank you, Billy." He looked at his wife and his friends. "See, he doesn't mind. He's the smart one."

"Get in," Kim said, hurriedly. "Come on, Tommy." She looked at Zack, Billy, and Hayley. "You guys could sit in the front row since it's your first time here."

"It's my first time here," said Tommy.

"Oh yeah," replied Kim. "Well, you could sit up there if you want, sweetie."

"Yeah," said Adam, looking at his ticket. "I'm supposed to be in A25, anyway. We'll switch if you want."

"Don't you want to sit next to Amy?" Tommy asked, standing up to move seats.

"No, it's okay," Amy said. "I like sitting near Rocky. He does make it more enjoyable. And it is his birthday."

Everyone finally settled into their seats. Zack, Hayley, Billy, Rocky, Amy, and Tommy in the front row and Adam, Kim, Aisha, Trini, and Jason behind them in the second row.

"Don't you think you should have gotten two extra seats to space them between Rocky?" whispered Adam to Kim.

Kim giggled a bit. "Yeah, but I felt bad for taking up two extra seats when people would probably want to have it."

The lights dimmed and Rocky clapped loudly. "Whooooo!" he yelled and threw his hands up in the air. Tommy looked at him, laughing while Aisha hit his head. He looked back and shrugged and turned to the front, his face rapt with attention.

The beginning chords of the overture opened the show and everyone clapped. The lights dimmed even more and the curtains parted for the first scene.

* * *

Tommy was enjoying himself. He thought it was funny that Rocky was getting excited over pretty much everything that went on. He listened to the person playing Christine Daae and was thinking how great of a singer she was when his thoughts were interrupted by a low humming. He looked to his left at Amy, but she had a small smile on her face as she watched Christine sing. He looked around at the stranger to his right and saw that she had the same expression that Amy had.

He heard a deeper voice singing along to Christine in a low voice. Tommy looked at Rocky and felt like he was about to laugh out loud. Rocky sat close to the edge of his seat, his mouth moving along to the words with a great big grin across his face. He shook his head and noticed Billy glaring at Rocky every so often. Tommy turned his attention back to what was going on in front of him. Now Christine and another ballet dancer, the character of Meg Giry, were singing.

* * *

Billy was getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute. All he could really hear was Rocky humming and singing along to the performers. He leaned closer to Hayley and tried to watch the scene on the stage. Christine was singing to a mirror and the Phantom had somehow appeared behind it. Billy knew the story of the Phantom of the Opera. He had read the novel a while ago, but never watched the stage play, nor watch the movie.

"Ouch," he thought. Rocky started hitting him excessively as the organ music played signaling the title song. He looked at Rocky through his peripherals. He was still hitting Billy and he grabbed Amy's arm on the other side and was shaking it. Amy didn't seem to mind, though. This seemed to be both of their favorite parts. Rocky was singing along while Amy was watching with her mouth slightly open in a smile.

Billy turned his attention back to the stage. He had to admit that the play has so far been extraordinary. The performers sang well and the props have been believable.

But he could not help but think he was slowly developing a bruise on his leg where Rocky continually hit him.

* * *

Adam laughed quietly when he watched the Phantom toss the cape off of him, swinging it over his body.

"Gets me every time," he thought. "Why does he have to take the cape off like that?"

They were now performing one of Adam's favorite songs from the musical: Music of the Night. Even he had the urge to sing along, but didn't think the people around him would appreciate it very much.

He laughed again when he heard the Hayley and Zack in front of him gasp when they saw the life-like doll of Christine that the Phantom had in his lair. He smiled watching the scene play out in front of him.

* * *

Hayley loved the show so far. She knew they probably weren't even halfway through the it, but she loved it already.

"Oh!" she exclaimed aloud when the Phantom threw Christine to the ground after she unveiled his mask. She was loving the music, the singing, the stage setup and everything. She made a mental note to read the book whenever she had the time and to buy the movie.

She loved how there was barely any talking, everything was being communicated through the music and the lyrics and not to mention the dancing. She wondered how they pulled off a big production like this, a traveling production at that, and knew that this has been done for hundreds of years without, obviously, any problem.

* * *

"The letter song!" Rocky exclaimed silently. He looked at Billy and hit him on his leg. "The letter song!" Billy looked at him, confused, and shrugged his shoulders. Rocky turned to Amy on the other side of him. "The letter song!" the two of them said at the same time.

They both turned to the stage, watching Raoul singing about the notes with the owners of the opera house and Carlotta.

_"Far too many notes for my taste  
And most of them about Christine  
All we've heard since we came is--"_

"Rocky, you're singing kind of loud," Amy whispered to him.

"Oh, sorry."

Amy looked at him and nodded, giving him a quick squeeze on his arm. She looked back at the stage and smiled. She loved this song, Prima Donna, because of all the overlapping parts. She also loved when the Phantom gets angry at everyone for not obeying his orders and everyone finds out that the Phantom killed the stagehand.

Amy smiled in spite of herself when she heard the gasps and a few screams from the crowd.

* * *

Aisha sat up straight and squeezed Rocky's shoulders in the seat in front of her. Christine and Raoul were singing All I Ask of You, one of the songs that Aisha and Rocky danced to at their wedding. She loved the song and wished hers and Rocky's voice were as good as the people singing. Or she wished that Rocky could sing well. Then maybe she and the others wouldn't really care too much when he sang along to anything.

She focused her attention back to the stage and smiled at the sight of Christine and Raoul singing to each other on the rooftop, with the Phantom in the shadows. She's got to admit, she felt sorry for the Phantom during this scene every time she's seen it.

"Come on now," she protested to herself in her head, "he's got to listen to them sing about how much they love each other." But she did love the song. Aisha smiled, hearing Rocky humming in front of her.

* * *

"Mine and 'Sha's song," Rocky whispered to Billy.

Billy nodded. "I remember. You guys danced to this at your wedding right?"

"Shh, Billy!"

Billy gave Rocky a dirty look since his face was turned away. He rolled his eyes and continued to watch, but again, couldn't hear them sing because of Rocky's humming. He elbowed Rocky.

"You're humming a little loud."

"Oh, sorry," Rocky said, not turning his attention from the stage.

_"Say you need me with you  
Here, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you "_

Billy rolled his eyes hearing Rocky start to actually sing. He heard from the others that Rocky was pretty bad, but he didn't think he would be this bad. He couldn't believe that he volunteered to sit next to Rocky. He regretted it now.

He turned his attention back to the stage and saw the Phantom pick up a rose and start singing. Billy kind of felt a little sorry for him. He looked so sad. He didn't really know what was going on during the show since he spent so much of it trying to lean away from Rocky and move his body so Rocky couldn't find a way to hit him, but since he read the book and knew the back story of the musical, he kind of knew what was going on.

Billy moved back in his seat when Rocky threw out his arms in front of him.

_You will curse the day you did not do  
All that the Phantom asked of you_

Billy glared at Rocky again, who was singing along. This time, Rocky didn't even try to lower his voice. He just sang right along with the performer. Billy turned his attention back to the stage.

"Whoa," Billy and a few others exclaimed throughout the theatre as the Phantom sent the chandelier down while the curtain was closing. The audience started to clap and stand up for the intermission.

* * *

The lights came up for intermission and Kim stood and stretched a her legs a bit. "So, what do you guys think?"

Billy immediately turned around in his seat. "Aisha, can we switch seats?"

"Hey," said Rocky. "What's wrong with sitting next to me?"

Adam, Kim, Aisha, Trini, Jason, and Amy all started laughing.

"I'd really rather not, but if it's really bad, then okay, Aisha replied."

"No, why don't you and I switch seats, Billy?" asked Zack. "That way you could still sit next to Hayley."

"Are you sure?" Billy and Aisha asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I could handle the Rock-man," said Zack, standing up to switch seats with Billy.

"My man," Rocky stuck out his hand to Zack.

"Well, I need to use the restroom," said Amy.

"I'll come," said Hayley.

"Me too," said Kim and Aisha.

"Yeah, I need to use it too," added Trini.

"What is it with girls..." started Jason.

Trini stuck out her index finger and pointed in his face. "Don't even say anything about us going to the bathroom together."

"I wasn't going to," he protested. "I was just gonna say, what is it with girls and their love for the Phantom?"

Trini rolled her eyes. "No you weren't, I know you too well."

"Don't you guys have to use the bathroom or something?"

"Yeah," answered Kim. She and the others headed to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink and a snack," said Rocky, standing up.

"So, is he always like that?" Billy asked, leaning backwards in his seat to Adam.

Adam and Jason laughed. "Yeah, he is. He's the worse at the Phantom since it is his favorite, but he's pretty bad at other shows, too," answered Jason. He looked at Adam. "We have to take him to a show that he's never seen before."

"Aw, he can't be that bad," said Zack.

"Oh yes, he is," replied Jason.

"Amy doesn't seem to mind it, though," said Tommy. "She looked like she was singing along with him."

"That's cuz she probably was," said Adam. "Sometimes Amy's almost as bad as Rocky, but she just catches herself in time. And she's not as loud. And she keeps her hands to herself."

Jason laughed. "Yeah, you get used to it with them. Rocky's super over-the-top though."

"Yeah, Zack," said Adam. "Wait until the next act starts. Rocky's favorite song is the first one. So you'll probably get a bruise by the end of it."

"What, his favorite wasn't that other one after she went through the mirror? And his and 'Sha's song?" asked Billy. "Cuz I think I've got something here." He pointed to his leg and his arm.

"Oh, the The Phantom of the Opera song? That's Rock's other favorite song. Aside from All I Ask of You and...well, I think every song is pretty much Rock's favorite song, but he holds a special place in his heart for The Phantom of the Opera and Masquerade, the one that's gonna come up soon."

"Well then, I can't wait," Zack said, grinning. "I think I could handle him."

Rocky returned, holding a bag of cinnamon almonds and a drink. Tommy tucked his legs underneath his chair so Rocky could get through. The girls came back from the bathroom at the same time.

"You guys like it so far?" asked Kim.

"Yeah," Zack answered enthusiastically.

"What about you, Tommy?"

"Yeah, I like it," he answered, leaning over the chairs to give her a kiss.

"Just wait until the next act," said Rocky, moving his almonds from Amy's seat, so Amy could sit. "It's the best part." He tucked in his legs and leaned back, allowing Hayley to walk through the aisle in front of him so she could get to her seat.

Kim, Aisha, and Trini settled into their seats as the lights began to dim again. Rocky set down his drink and put the almonds in his lap and started clapping excitedly. He put two of his fingers in his mouth and whistled, earning him another playful hit on his head by his wife behind him.

* * *

Zack was beginning to understand why Billy wanted to switch seats. He didn't think Rocky was going to be that bad, but he actually he is. He thought they were all exaggerating, but they weren't.

Right when the music started to play, Rocky started hitting him on his leg, excitedly. When he moved his leg, he somehow found his arm.

Rocky turned to Zack and exclaimed, "It's the masquerade! The masquerade!"

And right on cue, the chorus started singing, "Masquerade!"

Zack nodded as Rocky turned his attention back to the stage. He didn't really understand what was going at the moment. When they left off during the previous act, Raoul and Christine had just gotten together, and now they were engaged? He was confused and tapped Rocky's arm.

"Hey, why are they engaged now?"

Rocky looked at him and shushed him.

Zack turned his attention back to the stage and saw the new chandelier at the opera house.

"What?" he thought. "I thought the Phantom cut it down."

He nudged Hayley and asked her how the chandelier was back. She explained to him in a whisper what had happened. Zack nodded, trying to move his leg from Rocky hitting him every time they sang something.

* * *

Hayley watched the show attentively and was smiling to herself. She frowned a bit when the Phantom started attacking Christine and Raoul in the graveyard and had to laugh a bit at how it looked. She was sure that further back in the theatre it might look a bit more cooler, but up close, it kind of looked funny.

"Fireballs?" she thought and laughed a bit.

Hayley happened to glance over at Rocky, Amy, and Zack. Amy looked to be on the edge of her seat, watching Raoul sing with the police, telling them where to be during the upcoming show they would be putting up. Rocky looked like a little kid, with excitement written all across his face. Zack, on the other hand, looked a bit irritated. He was leaning into Hayley, just like Billy was doing earlier.

* * *

Tommy watched the stage with great attention. There was fire in the background and he could feel a little bit of the heat from where he was sitting. Christine and the Phantom were both slowly walking up and he embraced her while singing Christine and Raoul's song.

"Man, that's kinda wrong," he thought. "He stole their song."

Tommy jumped a little in his seat when Christine pulled off the mask. He hoped no one saw it.

* * *

Kim watched as the Phantom and Christine were singing in his lair while Raoul was tied up. The Phantom was her favorite character. She felt so sorry for him...even though he was kinda evil. They were now performing her favorite song of the musical: Down Once More. She loved the Phantom's voice and thought the person playing him sounded pretty good.

She felt tears gather in her eyes as the three of them were singing. Christine pleading for Raoul's life, Raoul declaring his love for Christine, and the Phantom forcing Christine to choose between them. She clapped when Christine kissed the Phantom and heard Rocky cheer in front of them.

"I love the Phantom," she thought to herself as the Phantom was singing for them to leave the lair.

* * *

Rocky grinned, watching the stage before him. He decided that he was gonna try to get someone to buy him a music box playing Masquerade with the monkey sitting on top of it for his birthday. Or Christmas.

He smiled, listening to Raoul and Christine sing to each other as they sailed away from the Phantom's lair. His most favorite part of all was coming up at the very end when the mob tries to reach the Phantom. He sat closer to the edge of his seat and raised his hands to cheer and clap, in anticipation for it.

When Meg appeared and pulled back the cape and found the mask underneath it, Rocky stood up and cheered. He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled while the rest of the theatre followed suit after the curtains closed.

Rocky stood for a good ten minutes, clapping and whistling. The rest of his friends were out of the aisles already, waiting for him at the end of the row.

"Come on, Rocky!" Aisha called.

"Yeah, I think they got your point, man," added Jason.

"I think I have a bruise on my leg," Zack said.

Billy nodded. "Me too."

Amy started laughing. "You guys just don't know how to handle it. Rocky's not that bad, sometimes."

Everyone laughed again. Rocky slowly made his way out of the aisle and met up with his friends. He threw an arm around Aisha and they all walked out of the theatre.

"So, did you guys like it?" asked Kim.

"Yeah, I loved it," said Hayley.

"I did too," added Tommy.

"I liked the first half," said Zack, rubbing his leg.

"And I liked the second half," said Billy. He was holding hands with Hayley.

Aisha, Kim, Amy, Adam, Trini, and Jason laughed.

"Sorry about that," Kim said. "I guess we shouldn't have started you guys off next to Rocky." She looked at Aisha. "You should've sat next to him! He is your husband."

"Hell no," replied Aisha, with everyone laughing. "He's my husband, and I know how he can get."

* * *

And there goes that chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it! All the songs from The Phantom of the Opera, obviously. Let me know what you think!


	36. Halo

Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Tommy grinned as he stared into the store's window. "Perfect!" he thought. He immediately ran in and departed from the store approximately twenty minutes later.

He pulled out his cell phone and scrolled down until he found Jason's number.

"Hey Jase," Tommy said into the phone. "I'm going to be a bit late for class."

"So what else is new?" Jason replied, wryly into the phone.

"Be quiet, Jason. I'll be there in a few."

"Okay, see you soon."

Tommy half-walked, half-ran to his jeep and jumped in. He threw his shopping bags in the passenger seat of his car and took off to Jason and Rocky's dojo.

* * *

"Yeah," Kim said into her own cell phone, cradling it between her neck and her shoulder. She played a few chords on the piano. "He said he wants it to be a surprise."

"Any idea what it is?" Trini asked.

"No."

Trini giggled into her phone.

"What is it?" Kim asked. "Do you know something?"

"No...I just have my suspicions."

"Jason told you something!"

"Jason did not say anything. I don't know anything!"

"Yes you do!"

"No, I don't! I just have suspicions!"

"Then what are they?"

"Do you know what today is, Kim?"

"No," Kim answered automatically. "You know ever since I went on tour I don't know dates. I only know days."

Trini laughed. "You are horrible. Do you remember what happened a year ago today?"

Kim searched her memory. "No. What happened a year ago today?"

"Seriously?" Trini asked, incredulously. "You don't remember? Is your head hurting again?"

"No." Kim pulled her phone from her ear and looked at it, trying to find the date. "Yeah, so?"

Trini sighed, exasperatedly. "A year ago, you had your concert in LA, and we were all there, and it was the first time we've seen Tommy, Zack, and Billy in years."

"Oohhhh. I forgot."

Trini laughed. "Is Tommy rubbing off on you?"

"NO! Trini, I'm offended." Kim laughed. She looked at her phone again and stared at the date for a moment. "Wow, has it really been a year?"

"Yeah...a year."

"So much has happened."

"And not just with all of us hanging out. You and Tommy..."

"You and Jason...wasn't it that same day when you were gagging at the thought of getting married?"

"Wasn't it that same day that you were still dreaming of Tommy?"

"I wasn't not dreaming of Tommy, thank you very much." The two of them laughed. "Gosh, and Aisha and Rocky finally getting married too."

"I think you're next in line, Kim!"

"No! What about Adam and Amy? Those two have been that way forever, too."

"Can you believe we told Amy that we used to be rangers?"

"Yeah, that's crazy. What's crazier is that she believed us."

"So...maybe tonight's the night."

"Night for what?"

"Hello! To follow in mine and Aisha's footsteps."

Kim rolled her eyes. "No...I don't think so. Tommy and I are still trying to get to know each other...and...he's already moved here from Reefside. Up and left his place of residence and work...and..."

"Still trying to get to know each other? Are you kidding me? You and Tommy know each other inside and out."

"Yeah, but...I don't know..."

"Well, do you eventually want to marry him?"

"Eventually? Like..."

"Do you see yourself marrying him in the future?"

"Yeah, I always have." She thought about high school and how she was already mentally planning their wedding.

"How far in the future?"

"I don't know...sooner or later?"

"Sooner?" Trini asked, expectantly.

"Yeah, sooner, I guess."

"Okay," Trini said. "So, what are you wearing tonight?"

"I told you, that pink dress with the white trim."

"Oh, okay. Hey, I promised Jason I would call him at the dojo. And his class probably just finished."

"Oh yeah, okay," said Kim. "I'll talk to you later, then, okay?"

"Yeah. Give me a call."

Trini pressed the end button on her phone and squealed. She opened her phone and dialed Tommy's number.

"Hey, where are you?" she asked him.

"Driving into the dojo right now."

She looked at her watch. "Aren't you late?"

"Yeah."

She shrugged. "Well, I say it's a go."

"You sure?"

"Sure. Everything passes the Trini seal of approval."

"Passes the Trini test, huh?" Tommy said with a smile. "Then who's next?"

"You so went out of turn, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Tommy laughed. "Huh?"

"Never mind, but I'd say, Rocky, Aisha, Jason, and then Adam."

"Jay's last? I would've thought him to be last."

"Yeah...but you two share that best friend bond and Adam's super-protective over her. Even if it is you."

Tommy laughed. "I'll talk to you later, then."

"Okay, then. Give me a call!"

"Will do, Tri."

The two of them hung up and Tommy jumped out of his jeep. He headed to the doors of the building and held it open for a few kids who were walking out with their parents. They smiled and nodded to Tommy as they headed towards their cars.

"Hey Tommy," Rocky said, folding up some mats.

"Hey," Tommy replied. He looked around and nodded at Jason, who was talking to a few parents. "Could we talk real quick?" He nodded to Rocky's office.

"Yeah," Rocky said. "What's up?" He and Tommy headed into his office.

"Okay, I kind of want to keep this kind of secret, so..."

"Oh, yeah, no problem, Tommy, what's up?"

* * *

"I'm not sure, 'Sha," Kim said into her phone, looking at herself in a mirror. She held up a dress in front of her in the mirror. "It's supposed to be a surprise."

Aisha laughed on the phone. "Amy wants to know what you're wearing."

"I was thinking of wearing the pink dress that I have."

"With the white trim?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure." Kim threw the dress down on her bed and let out an exasperated sigh. "God, I feel like I'm in high school again."

Aisha laughed. "Well..." Kim heard Amy laughing in the background, too.

"I'm nervous for some reason! I mean, we've already been back together for almost a year and he's moved out here from California and everything. I guess it's because he and I haven't really been out on dates..we've been out, but nothing like getting all fancy and dressed up and stuff. The only time we've done that is if we're all going out as a group."

Aisha laughed again. "You guys are like an old married couple!"

"Hey, when was the last time you and Rock went out and got all dressed up and stuff?"

"Me and Rocky are actually married. But you're right it has been a while." Aisha was silent for a bit. "Gosh, everything seemed to go by quick, huh? From a year ago."

"Yeah, Trini and I were talking about that earlier."

"I just think it's crazy. At least we've gotten back in touch with them."

"Yeah. And met Hayley. I guess we have Kira to thank for that, don't we?"

Aisha laughed. "Yeah. Who would've guessed that the girl Adam met in a coffee shop turned out to be one of Tommy's old students."

"Do you think I should go with that black and white printed dress?"

"I'm not sure...what shoes are you going to wear with them?"

"My black heels."

"What shoes were you going to wear with that pink one?"

"My pink ones."

"Oh, well, duh." Aisha laughed. "I say if you want a real throwback to high school, wear that pink one. If not, wear the black and white one."

"You're useless."

"And that's why you love me!" Aisha looked at her phone, hearing a tone that signaled another phone call coming in. "Hey, I've got another call, I'll talk to you later."

"Could you come over after you get off work?"

"So I could approve your dress first?"

"Of course!"

Aisha laughed. "Okay. It was easier in high school when we lived together, huh?"

"Yeah. But now you live with a boy!"

The two of them laughed as they said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.

"Hey Tommy," Aisha said, pressing a button to answer.

"Hey, 'Sha, I need to talk to you."

Aisha looked at the clock. "It's Tommy," she told Amy. "He said he needs to talk. Could you cover me for a few?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah, we're not too busy, anyway."

"Thanks." She turned away from Amy. "What's up, Tommy?"

* * *

Rocky smiled, walking out of his office.

"Hey, where's Tommy?" asked Jason. "I thought I saw him walk in."

"Yeah, you did," answered Rocky. He pointed to his closed office door. "He's on the phone with 'Sha right now."

"Oh, okay."

Rocky looked at a clock. "We've got, what, a half-hour before the next round?"

Jason nodded. He looked down at the front desk and tried to organize it a bit. "I thought Alpha was helping us out here."

"I think he's having a little bit of fun over there."

Jason and Rocky both looked at Alpha, playing with some of the mats. The two of them laughed and shook their heads. They both looked up from what they were doing when Tommy emerged from Rocky's office ten minutes later.

"Is everything all right, man?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, but I did want to talk to you about something."

Jason looked at him and furrowed his brow. "You okay?" He saw Rocky trying to hide a smile and looked at him. Rocky shrugged and walked over to Alpha.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Kim finally settled on what she was going to wear. She looked at a clock and sighed. She spent the entire morning getting ready for her date with Tommy for that evening and could not help the nervous flutter in her stomach.

She laughed to herself before sitting at the piano. She started to play a few chords and liked what she came up with.

She pulled out her phone and set it to record and write the music that she played. Kim continued to play a bit more and started to sing.

_"Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound"_

She smiled as she stopped and wrote down the words. She always reached into her personal life for inspiration.

_"I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now"_

She thought back to a year ago when she played the show in LA. She still couldn't believe it's been a year. "It feels like we've never even fell out of touch," she thought to herself.

She thought about the conversation she and Adam just finished a few minutes ago. They always talked about everything and Kim had told Adam that she felt like they went straight from high school to where they were now. She smiled as she thought about what he said.

"_No offense, Kim, but you kind of sound like you're just ignoring everything that's happened between when you left Angel Grove and now_," he had told her.

"_I'm not_," she had said. "_I still remember everything that's happened._"

"_Good,_" he replied. "_Everything that you had gone through is what made you the person you are today. And I hope you don't try to change yourself to be that person you were in high school. Or to be that person from a year ago. Cuz I love you. The person who you were and the person you've grown up to be."_

_"It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out"_

She picked up the pen and wrote quickly, trying to keep up with what was going through her mind. She knew this song could pretty much be for any one of her friends, but there was only that she was really thinking of.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace"_

When Tommy came back into her life, she knew she had changed. Especially when he moved from across the country, to Florida. She was happy, happier than she's ever been in her life. She loved her friends, but there was always something missing. She loved being close to Zack and Billy and was happy to have met and gotten close to Hayley.

_"You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away"_

Kim stopped playing when she saw her phone was ringing. She picked it up and saw Kira's name in the caller ID.

"Hey, funny you should call me right now," she said before saying hello or giving Kira a chance to say hello."I'm in the middle of writing a song, I'll play it for you later when I've finished it, but do you want it?"

"Are you serious?" Kira said.

"Yeah," replied Kim. "I mean, I know that you usually write your own songs and that you love doing that, but I just had this idea and I--"

"Uh, of course I'd want it! You know I'm always welcome to your songs."

Kim laughed. "Well, let me play it for you first. If you like it, you could have it."

"Okay."

"So what's up, Kir?"

"Oh, just wanted to know if you could make it to the album cover shoot in a couple days. I'd really love it if you were there."v

"Uhh," Kim said, thinking. "Yeah, okay. I'm not doing anything other than writing songs and stuff, so yeah. Sounds like fun."

Kira laughed. "Thanks. Is it weird that I still get super nervous? The only time I feel really comfortable with all this stuff is when you, me, and Adam are in the studio together. Did I ever tell you about the time when I met a record producer and they tried to make me all different and stuff?"

"No, what happened? When was this?"

"I was still in high school. It was after we became rangers. He wanted to completely change my style and...I just couldn't do it."

"Yeah, good thing you didn't. It's easy to fall into that trap."

"Yeah. I even made a music video with that different style. It was weird. And then I kinda felt bad because there was a monster and I left Conner and Ethan to deal with it on their own."

Kim laughed. "I was talking to Trini earlier and she reminded me that it has been a year, today, since that LA show, when we first got back in touch with the others."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. It has been a year, hasn't it?"

"Yeah. And you know we have you to thank for."

Kira laughed. "No, I don't think so."

"Yeah, we do. Especially me."

"How weird is it that your boyfriend was my science teacher?"

"Very. Sometimes I still can't believe that Tommy grew up to be a science teacher."

"You doing anything tonight? It's been a while since we've hung out."

"Oh, I can't tonight. Tommy and I are going out. How about tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night sounds good. What are you guys doing?"

"I don't know. He said he wants it to be a surprise."

Kira laughed. "I hope he makes it on time."

"I do too."

"I'll talk to you later, then, all right?"

"Okay, just give me a call with whatever time's good for you tomorrow. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, we'll figure something out."

"Yeah. I'm good with just hanging around and doing nothing."

"Me too. Talk to you later."

"All right, catch ya on the flip side."

Kim heard Kira laugh as the two of them hung up their phones. She went back to playing and continued to write.

* * *

Adam looked at his phone as he felt it vibrate. He had just gotten out of a meeting with Kira's record label and was on his way to meet Kira in the studio.

"Hey Tommy, what's going on?" he said, cradling the phone between his head and his neck, opening the door at the same time.

"Hey Adam, are you busy right now?"

"No, I was just on my way to meet Kira in the studio."

"Can we do lunch?"

"Ooh, a lunch date with Dr. Tommy Oliver?" Adam laughed. "Sure, where to?"

"I'll meet you at...I hate to say it, but what about Chili's?"

Adam laughed again. "Channeling Rocky?"

"I guess you could say that. See you there in about twenty or so?"

"Yeah, I'll just call Kira real quick and tell her I'll be in later."

"Okay, see you soon."

Adam pressed the end call button on his phone and threw it on the passenger's seat. He buckled his seat belt and turned his car, picking up his phone and dialed Kira's number. He pressed the speakerphone button and waited for it to ring.

"Hey Kir," he said, getting her voicemail. "I'm meeting Tommy for lunch so I'll be in later than expected. I'll call you when I leave. Bye."

He turned his phone off and turned the radio up and drove off.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Adam walked into the restaurant, smiling at the host. He looked around and saw Tommy sitting near the bar and went to sit next to him.

"Hey Tommy, what's up?"

"Hey," Tommy said, taking a sip of his drink. "I ordered already, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh no, that's okay. What's going on?"

"Well, I already talked to Trini, Rocky, Aisha, and Jason."

"Okay."

"I'm taking Kim out to dinner tonight and I just wanted to...I guess let you know...or ask you for...I don't know...your permission, I guess. I'm not exactly sure how I should go about this."

For what?" Adam said, knowing where this was leading.

"I think it's time for me to ask Kim to marry me."

Adam furrowed his brow. "It's _time_ for you to ask Kim to marry you? Why?"

Tommy looked at Adam, taken aback by his tone. "Yeah, I do. I love her. And I know she loves me."

Adam furrowed his brow even more and took a sip of his drink. He took his time before saying something. "I know the two of you love each other. Hell, I know you guys never stopped. But, why is it time?"

Tommy shrugged his shoulders. "Everything we've been through. In high school, after she left to come down here, after we all got back in touch. After what happened with Rita's mother and stuff."

"Okay. So why are you doing it?"

"I love her, Adam."

"I know you love her. But still. Why?"

Tommy looked at Adam. "Why are you questioning me?"

"Why aren't you answering?"

Tommy didn't say anything, so Adam asked another question.

"How are you going to do it? I'm assuming you planned for it to be tonight."

Tommy nodded slowly. "Well, you know Kim and I were going out to dinner tonight and I was going to ask her then."

Adam nodded. "How?"

Tommy shrugged his shoulders again. "You know, the usual. Get down on one knee and that whole jazz."

Adam frowned a bit. "When during dinner?"

"Probably between dinner and dessert. Or maybe during dessert." Tommy nodded. "Yeah, during dessert. I'll order her favorite dessert and ask her after that."

Adam frowned again, but didn't say anything.

"Why do I get the feeling you don't approve, Adam? I would've expected this from Jason, but not from you."

Adam shrugged. "I guess things have changed." He looked at Tommy. "Have you thought about how you're going to ask Kim? What you're going to wear? How you're gonna say it? Exactly when and where you're going to do it? Some meaningful place for you guys. Some special dinner that the two of you share. Or is this just one of those things that you thought of on a whim."

"Adam, I've been thinking about asking Kim to marry me for a while now."

"Yeah, you may have been thinking about it, but have you thought about the other stuff that goes with it? You know how Kim is, she's gonna want the whole she-bang. She's gonna want everything to be all out."

Tommy looked at Adam and frowned a bit, thinking about what he said. "I see your point."

"Look, Tommy, I'm happy that the two of you got back together. And I'm happy that you want to marry Kim. And I know that Kim wants to marry you. But you do see how I do have to protect her, right? Sometimes, when I look at her, I see that same girl that I saw when I first gave up the Turbo powers. That same girl who couldn't heal from her accident, the same girl who we just couldn't pull out of that depression, the same girl that we all tried to protect. How she looked at so helpless, even though it was years since her accident. All those doctor visits and holding her hand through all the poking and prodding. I remember how shy she was when she first picked up the guitar again and how I practically forced her to play for me. All those sleepless nights on the road, all the nightmares that she had. I remember all of that and sometimes I see it when I look at her. She's changed, no doubt about it, especially since you've come back into her life. She's changed for the better, but sometimes it looks like she's back in high school. And that's not how it should be. She should take every single one of her experiences and use it and acknowledge it into her being the person she is today. That girl is my sister and I know it's you,Tommy, and you're different from other people, but please, you've got to see it the way I do. Kim...she's still fragile. I know you won't hurt her, especially not intentionally, but...I just don't want her to get hurt. I don't want to see that look in her eyes again."

Tommy looked down. "I do see it your way, Adam, but you know I would never hurt her. And you know that I love her, I really do."

"I know you do, Tommy. And I'm giving you my 'permission'," he used air quotes, "or whatever to ask her to marry you. I want you guys to get married. But I want you to ask for the right reasons, not just because you've been apart for so long and not just because Rocky and Aisha and Jason and Trini got married. I want you to ask her because you really, truly can't live without her. I know that you do, but, you've got to ask her and make her feel special. Don't make it seem like you took it from a TV show or a movie. Or the usual cliches." Adam jumped up from his chair. "I've got to go meet Kira. Make her feel special, Tommy."

He threw a couple of bills on the table to pay for his drink, touched Tommy's shoulder and nodded as he walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

There goes that chapter. Hope you like it!


	37. Almost Paradise

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Kim grinned as she took a bouquet of roses from Tommy. "What's this for?"

He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "It's for you." He grinned at her. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"Thank you." She twirled around in her black and white printed dress. "Figured it's be something different than what I usually wore back in high school."

Tommy laughed. "You ready?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah, let me just grab my coat." She ran to the kitchen and Tommy locked the front door after the two of them walked out of the house. "So, where to?" she asked, buckling her seat belt.

"You'll see when we get there," replied Tommy with a wink.

Kim rolled her eyes and laughed. "Well then, I can't wait."

* * *

"Wow, Tommy," Kim said, opening the passenger's car to Tommy's jeep. "Impressive."

Tommy grinned as he handed his keys to the valet and hurried around the jeep to Kim's side. He took her hand and the two of them headed for the entrance. "I wanted to make it special."

Kim grinned as she thought about the conversation she had with Trini and Aisha earlier. "Yeah, this is pretty special."

"Well, today is a special day."

Kim rolled her eyes. The host showed them to their table and Tommy held out Kim's chair, waiting for her to settle in as the host set down the menus. He took a seat across from Kim and smiled at her, even though she couldn't see him since she was immersed in the menu.

"What do I feel like eating tonight? Maybe some fish or something. I was in the mood for pasta, but I had some for lunch." She looked up and saw Tommy smiling at her. She grinned back. "What?"

Tommy shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just glad that after everything we've been through, we're here right now."

Kim smiled. She reached her hand across the table and took Tommy's hand. "Me too." She smiled at him and then looked down at her menu. "So what do you think you're going to have? Could I take a few bites from it?"

Tommy laughed. "Your appetite did get pretty Rocky-like."

"Blame it on being on the road," Kim replied.

"Good evening, my name is Amanda and I will be taking care of you two tonight," the server said, setting down a basket of bread and two plates on the table.

"Thank you," Tommy and Kim said at the same time.

"Can I get anything for you two to drink?"

Tommy and Kim placed their drink orders and continued to glaze over the menu.

"I'm glad we're here, Kim," Tommy said, smiling at her.

Kim looked up. She returned his grin. "Me too." She smiled and thanked the server for bringing their drinks over. Kim took a long sip of her wine and opened her mouth to speak again. "Trini reminded me that a year ago today was the LA show. Hard to believe, huh?"

"Hard to believe that it's only been a year? Yeah. It feels longer."

"Yeah. Almost like we were never apart, right?"

"You mean like being back in high school?"

"Do you ever wish we were still in high school?" Kim asked Tommy, expectantly.

Tommy shrugged. "Maybe before I started teaching high school."

Kim laughed. "Every time I talk to Kira and she reminds me that you were her science teacher, I always remember how old I am."

"Every time I look at Kira and the others, I get reminded of how old I am. Those kids are in college and almost done with college. Kira's pretty much taking the world by storm. I remember them when they were nobodies."

The two of them laughed. Their server returned to take their dinner orders and refilled their glasses of wine and water. Kim started talking about one of the restaurants that she and Adam always went to in Phoenix and Tommy found himself looking at her, smiling at himself. He thought about what each of their closest friends had said earlier that same day and felt on his chest near his jacket pocket. He slightly panicked, not feeling what he expected to be there, and his breath got caught in his throat. He sighed in relief and took a sip of his wine. He laughed at one point during Kim's story even though he wasn't really paying attention.

He watched her every move, memorizing the way her face moved in the candlelight. He saw how her eyes grew smaller when she grinned and smiled. The look on her face when she talked about her life on the road, Adam, Kira, and the rest of her friends.

"So, what about you, huh?" Kim grinned as she invited Tommy into the conversation.

Tommy smiled. He told her about when he first got into graduate school and decided to get a PhD in paleontology. Even though a lot of what they were saying was already talked about between the two, they still went through all of the stories they had when they were a part. Kim talked about how she and Adam met Kira and Tommy talked about when he was her teacher. The two of them continued to talk throughout dinner.

"Why didn't you want anyone to know about...the whole singing thing?" Tommy asked.

Kim shrugged. "I guess I've always valued my privacy a little too much. And I wasn't willing to give it up."

Tommy nodded. "That makes sense."

"And I never thought that it would get as big as it did. It always kind of seemed like a job to me, but I loved every minute of it."

"Gosh, I remember hearing your songs in the hallways when Kira was still in high school."

Kim nodded, laughing. "Kira told me that a lot of your students would walk into class singing some of my songs."

Tommy nodded. "Still do. And now they're singing Kira's songs, too." Tommy looked around when he heard someone start singing. He saw two people singing near a piano player and a guitar player. He saw a few people stand up and start dancing. "You want to dance?" He cocked his head toward the dance floor and Kim grinned, nodding.

"I'd love to."

Tommy took her hand and moved something from the inside pocket of his jacket to his pants pocket. The two of them held hands as they headed to the dance floor. Kim put her head on Tommy's shoulder as the two of them slow danced to the song. Tommy listened to the words of the song and smiled, holding Kim close.

_I thought that dreams belonged to other men  
Cuz each time I got close  
They'd fall apart again_

Kim smiled as she sighed happily on his shoulder. She had missed this.

_I feared my heart would beat in secrecy  
I faced the nights alone  
Oh, how could I have known  
That all my life I only needed you_

Kim thought back to just a year ago before she and her friends got back in touch with Tommy and the others. She thought about the two of them at the Youth Center, a couple of weeks after the LA show. Even though she had never gotten back on a beam since, she knew that since he was there, since he was with her, she wouldn't be afraid of it now. She felt like she could do anything now. She felt complete, something that she hadn't felt in a long time.

_Almost paradise  
We're knocking on heaven's door  
Almost paradise  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I could see forever in your eyes  
Paradise..._

Tommy was still unsure about what he wanted to do. Every move he made, he could feel the ring box bump against his leg in his pocket. He could feel his heart beat in his chest, nervous about whether or not Kim would find the ring box and he was nervous about asking her. He thought about his talk with Adam earlier that day. Adam called Tommy before he picked Kim up for dinner and Tommy didn't pick up.

_It seems like perfect love's so hard to find  
I'd almost given up  
You must've read my mind  
And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day  
They're finally coming through  
I'll share them all with you  
Now we hold the future in our hands_

"Kim..." Tommy started. He let go of her and started to reach for his pocket.

Kim looked at their table. "Look, they've put the dessert down!" She took his hand and led him off the dance floor.

He put his hand in his pocket and closed it around the ring box. He felt the vibration of his phone right next to him and pulled it out, looking at the front screen, and saw Adam's name. Tommy took a deep breath and pressed the 'ignore' button. He put his phone back in his pocket and closed his fist around the ring box again. He took another deep breath and pulled his hand out.

"Did you get a phone call?"

"Yeah, nothing important."

"You want some?" She pushed the plate of chocolate cake closer to him and handed him a fork. She looked back at the performers and smiled. The two of them sat there, eating their dessert and listening to the song.

_Whenever I'm weary from the battles that rage in my head  
You make sense of madness when my sanity hangs by a thread  
I lose my way, but still you seem to understand  
Now and forever  
I will be your man_

The song reminded Kim of when the two of them were still rangers. She thought about him losing his green ranger powers and her leaving Angel Grove and the rest of the team. She looked at Tommy and smiled. She thought about how lost she was after moving to Florida and was grateful for her friends. She thought about Trini and Aisha and how they were teasing her earlier about getting married. She felt a flutter in her stomach that went all the way up to her chest and couldn't help but think that Tommy was going to propose to her. She didn't want to think so because if he didn't, she wouldn't be too disappointed.

_Sometimes I just hold you to caught up in me to see  
I'm holding a fortune  
That heaven has given to me  
I try to show you each and every way I can  
Now and forever  
I will be your man_

"Do it, Tommy," he thought to himself. "Just put your hand in your pocket and pull it out."

"But what if this isn't how she imagined it?" he argued with himself, in his mind. "What if she wants something different? What if she doesn't think I care enough to plan it out?" He heard Adam's voice in his head, repeating the same words that he said earlier.

Tommy took a deep breath and withdrew his hand from his pocket, without the ring.

_Now I can rest my worries and always be sure  
That I won't be alone anymore  
If I only known you were there all the time  
All the time_

Kim looked at Tommy. She thought he seemed a little jumpy, but couldn't quite figure out what it was. Her thoughts turned to him being nervous about proposing to her, but she quickly squashed that idea. They weren't even together for an entire year yet, while Jason and Trini were dating for six years, and Rocky and Aisha were together even longer than that. Adam and Amy had a longer relationship than Tommy and Kim, being together for three and a half years.

She looked around at all the other couples around her. It was a popular restaurant and there was barely an empty table in the place. The servers were moving around quickly and the dance floor was filled with a bunch of couples slow-dancing to the Richard Marx song. She felt like Tommy was going to propose because this seemed like the perfect place to do it. The perfect setting for a proposal.

_Until the day the ocean doesn't touch the sand  
Now and forever  
I will be your man_

Kim watched as the different couples were still dancing. She knew this was the perfect place for a proposal. But she wanted something different. She wanted something that was more her. She felt like this was a normal place for a person to propose. It was romantic, the mood was right, the lighting was low. But she wanted something that meant more to her.

She looked at Tommy, still getting the same weird vibes from him. She wondered if he was going to ask her to marry him that night. She looked down at her dessert, wondering if he did one of those cheesy things and hid the ring in the cake. She glanced at her champagne glass, making sure nothing was floating in it. She looked around for the servers.

She wasn't sure what she wanted. Did she want Tommy to propose or not? She knew that she definitely wanted to marry him. But she wasn't sure if she wanted this as a part of her memory of the proposal.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Kim's phone rang. She groaned, running out of her big closet to find her phone on her bed. She saw Trini's name flashing on the screen and pressed the 'ignore' button.

Tommy dropped Kim off after their date, things ending a little weird. He hugged her and gave her a long kiss goodnight, but Kim couldn't help but feel a little awkward. She was expecting a proposal that didn't come. She hyped herself up for it, but tried to not think about it. Most of all, she didn't know what to feel if it had come to that point.

Kim sighed, dropping onto her bed. She wanted to marry Tommy, but she didn't want him to ask there, at the restaurant. And now she couldn't figure out if she was disappointed that she got all these clues from him and their friends, expecting a proposal, and not getting one.

She heard her phone ring again and looked at it. This time it was Aisha. She ignored this phone call too and looked up at the ceiling, confused.

"Why can't I figure out what I want?" she said out loud. She groaned again and crawled into bed. She looked out the window at the moon, thinking to herself until she fell asleep.

* * *

Adam poured himself a bowl of cereal and settled at the breakfast table, reading the day's newspaper. He heard Tommy get in pretty late last night, but didn't want to press him about anything. He could tell that Tommy ignored his phone calls last night, but didn't hold it against him. He did wonder what happened on Tommy and Kim's date, thought. He hoped that Tommy listened to him and took what he said into consideration.

"Morning, Sunshine," Adam said as Tommy walked into the kitchen, wiping away the sleep from his eyes.

Tommy mumbled a low good morning and scrambled to get a bowl. He poured cereal and milk into it and sat across from Adam, who was staring at him expectantly.

"What?" Tommy asked, taking a big bite of his cereal.

Adam stared at him for a few seconds before answering. "Nothing." He looked at his newspaper and continued reading in silence as he and Tommy ate their cereal.

"I didn't ask her if that's what you're thinking."

Adam looked at Tommy over the top of his paper and didn't say anything.

"It wasn't the right thing to do last night."

Adam folded his paper and put it on the table. "I'm listening."

"I could tell in her eyes that she wanted it, but she didn't want it. And I didn't want her to say no."

"Well, she wouldn't say no."

"Yeah, but, she would've over there. That place...that restaurant...it's not her. It's not me. She and I are much happier in sweat pants and a t-shirt, watching a movie at home, over delivery pizza. Leftover Chinese food."

Adam gave him a small smile. "I think you're beginning to understand then."

Tommy nodded. "And I'm going to need your help."

Adam grinned. "I've been waiting for you to ask."

* * *

"What the heck?" Trini said into the phone as she heard Kim's cell go to voicemail again. She looked at Jason, who was putting coffee in the coffee maker. "Either Kim's ignoring my phone calls or she and Tommy must've had a really good night."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I think they must've had a really good night."

"I can't wait to see the ring."

"I better be the best man."

"I'm gonna be the maid of honor," Trini said, smugly.

"Who else would the best man be?" Jason said aloud. "I'm Tommy's best friend."

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna be the maid of honor," Trini repeated.

"But you girls had that figured out a long time ago."

"No, not really. Just after Aisha got married. And when we were planning our wedding."

Jason was about to say something, but was interrupted by Trini's cell ringing.

"Hey 'Sha." Trini paused. "Nope, not getting anything either." She laughed. "Well, Jason and I think they had a really good night." She paused again. "I know! I can't wait to see the ring either."

Jason rolled his eyes, listening to Trini talk. "Well, I better be the best man." He stood up. "I've got to get to the dojo." Jason kissed Trini, interrupting her phone call. "I'll see you later, baby. Call me."

Trini nodded, returning his kiss. "Yeah. I love you."

"Love you too." Jason grabbed his coffee and headed out the door.

"I hope Kim's over pink," Trini was saying. "I hope she doesn't choose that to be her wedding color."

They were both silent as they heard an incoming text message. The two of them read it.

"Did you just get that text from Kim?" Aisha asked. "Breakfast at The Original Pancake House."

"Yeah," answered Trini. "I'll see you there, then."

"Okay, bye."

* * *

THere's that chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Songs are: "Almost Paradise" from the Footloose soundtrack and "Now & Forever" by Richard Marx. Let me know what you thought of the chapter!


	38. Savannah

Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"In some ways, I think I'm glad he didn't propose, but in others...I was expecting it and...I was a little disappointed that he didn't do it," Kim said, taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Well, from the way it sounds, it was a little manufactured," Trini said between bites.

"Did he tell you guys anything?"

"No," Trini and Aisha answered immediately, chewing their food.

"All I heard about last night is that he was taking you out for dinner," said Aisha.

Kim pursed her lips. "I wonder if he was even thinking about asking me to marry him. I wonder if he even wants to marry me."

"Of course he does, Kim," reassured Trini. "Why wouldn't he want to marry you?"

"Maybe it's too soon. I mean, it has just been a year since we've gotten back in touch with each other."

"Yeah, but still," said Aisha. "Haven't everything that we've been through, taught you guys something?" She gestured towards Trini. "I mean, look at Trini and Jason. They finally came to their senses after how long?"

Trini threw a rolled up napkin at Aisha. "Shut up, 'Sha." Kim and Aisha laughed. "But seriously, what is it, though? Are you mad at him...relieved..."

Kim shrugged. "I don't know. I guess more relieved than anything. I'm not mad at him. I'm a little disappointed that it didn't happen, though. I was expecting it and everything. It just seemed like the perfect setting. Candlelight dinner at a nice restaurant. He was dressed nicely. I spent the entire day getting ready for it. I guess I was just setting myself up for disappointment."

Aisha and Trini exchanged a glance over the table. Aisha reached a hand towards Kim and rubbed her arm. "When it happens--yes, I know it's going to happen, and when it happens, it'll be the most perfect thing ever. I'm sure of it."

Trini nodded absentmindedly, as she pulled out her phone and started texting on it.

"I guess. I know it's not his fault...I just can't help, but feel like this." She exhaled loudly and looked down at her food.

* * *

Adam grinned at Tommy over the top of his newspaper. "So...tell me about last night."

"Oh, now you're willing to hear it?" Tommy glared at Adam before grinning and sitting down after pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I've always wanted to hear it. I just wasn't sure how much you wanted to tell me."

"Well, for starters. You were right. And I know that you're happy to hear that, so I'll say it again: you were right."

"It was perfect...but...." Tommy shrugged his shoulders.

Adam laughed a bit. "Oh, Tommy, Tommy. And here I thought you were getting more perceptive in your old age."

Tommy raised his lip in a half-smile. "I guess some things never change, then, huh?"

Adam grinned again and folded his newspaper. "So, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, you're her best friend. Out of all her best friends out here, you're the closest to her. How has she changed since high school?"

"I think that's the wrong question, Tommy. If you really want to know how she's changed since high school, then, quite honestly, you shouldn't be marrying her. But since I know that's not what you really want to know, I'll let it slide." Adam stood up and refilled his coffee mug. He leaned against the counter. "Now, I'm gonna be asking the questions. Just answer, no interruptions, okay?"

"Okay." Tommy answered quickly. He wasn't exactly sure what to expect, but trusted Adam completely.

"Good." Adam smiled, emptying the contents of his mug in the sink and rinsed it quickly. "I'll go take a shower." He rested a hand on Tommy's shoulder before leaving him with very confused thoughts.

* * *

"What are we doing today, ladies?" Trini asked her two best friends as they walked out of the restaurant.

"I'm always up for shopping," Aisha answered, elbowing Kim. "How about it?"

Kim grinned. "Is that even a question? Sure! Let's go by my house and drop off the cars. That way we only need to take one car."

"Sure," said Aisha, crossing the street. "I'll see you guys there!"

Kim jumped in her car after waving to Trini, who swiftly pulled out of the parking lot. She turned her car on and backed out of the parking space carefully, following Trini.

After about 20 minutes, three cars pulled into Kim's long driveway. Kim turned her car off as she parked next to Trini and the two of them hopped out of their cars at the same time. Aisha pulled in the driveway and maneuvered her car so that it faced the exit of the driveway. Kim and Trini quickly jumped in, Trini in the front seat and Kim settling into the back.

"Remind me that I need to get new work shoes," Aisha said. "The soles in the ones I'm wearing are about to run through. I could practically feel the ground every time I take a step."

"Yeah, I want new shoes, too," Trini said. "I need new sneakers." She looked at Kim in the mirror.

She shrugged. "You guys know I'm always down for new shoes." The three of them laughed as Aisha drove them down towards the mall.

* * *

"You ready?" Adam asked Tommy as he shook out the water from his hair.

"Just about," answered Tommy. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Just be ready for a long drive."

"What about everybody else? Won't they start asking questions?"

Adam shook his head. He held up his phone. "I'll take care of it." He unlocked the screen on his phone and quickly dialed a number, bringing it up to his ear. "Hey Jay, it's me." Tommy could tell that Adam reached Jason's voicemail. "Tommy and I are gonna take a drive. We'll be back sometime tonight. Maybe early tomorrow morning. Let Kim know. Don't worry, nothing's wrong. Call me." He pressed a button on his phone and grinned at Tommy. "There. All taken care of."

Tommy furrowed his brow. "Where are we going?"

"I said you'll see." He threw a light jacket at Tommy. "Just be glad that I'm offering to drive." He opened the door and gestured Tommy out of it.

"Shouldn't you be in the studio today? I thought you were helping Kira," Tommy said, glaring at Adam as he stalked out the door.

"That's why my job is so much fun," replied Adam, locking the door behind him. "I get to work when I want." The two of them headed towards Adam's car. "The problem is that I like to work a little too much. Sometimes I think Amy feels a little abandoned. But she never says anything. It's usually just a feeling that I get. But I don't know. She likes to work a lot, too, you know what I mean?" Adam threw a glance at Tommy as the two of them settled into Adam's car. "What do you think?"

"I think I should call Kim," he answered.

"No, I don't think so," Adam said.

"What? Why?"

"I already called her, too."

Tommy looked surprised. "When? I thought you just called Jason."

Adam shook his head. "When you were in the shower. I told her that you and I were gonna have some male bonding time. Long overdue."

"And she bought it?"

"What's there to buy? It's the truth, right?" Adam grinned and cocked his head a bit. "Technically speaking. Of course, I didn't tell her that it was primarily for her benefit, but that would just ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?"

Tommy shrugged. "I guess." He looked around as Adam pulled onto the highway. "Where are we headed to, anyway?"

Adam laughed. "I told you. It's a surprise! I'll tell you more when we get a bit closer."

"Great." Tommy rolled his eyes. "So how long is this drive?"

"I am not telling you that."

* * *

"Have you heard from Tommy today?" Aisha asked, stepping out of a dressing room and looking at herself in the mirror.

"No," Kim answered from her own room. "He and Adam were taking a drive. 'Male bonding time,' Adam called me." Kim shrugged, walking out of her dressing room. "He told me not to call them."

"So you called him."

"Yeah, of course." Kim laughed. "I got his voicemail."

"Adam must've made him turn his phone off," said Trini. "You know how he gets."

"Yeah really," agreed Kim. "One of the reasons why he's such a great manager."

* * *

A few hours later, Adam finally exited the highway. Tommy looked around. "Savannah, Georgia? What's in Savannah?" he asked.

"Ghosts," said Adam, smiling. "Nah...this is actually the first place that I brought Kim to after her accident."

"Really?" Tommy looked around. Adam nodded, driving through the streets. "Why Savannah?"

Adam shrugged. "I always wanted to visit. And it seemed like a good little getaway. Close enough, but once you get out here, it feels like time stops."

"And she liked it?"

"Yeah, she loved it here. Its history, its landscape. The food. It's great here."

"I wonder why we haven't come before."

Adam shrugged again. "It's far enough to forget about." He drove around and found a parking space. "Come on, let's eat first."

"Eat? We just had breakfast."

"That was hours ago. Don't tell me that drive did nothing to work up your appetite."

Tommy shrugged. "Not me, man. But if you're hungry, I don't mind sitting around, while you eat."

"Nah, that's okay. It's no fun if I'm eating by myself. Besides, you've got to try the food here."

Tommy jumped out of the car, carefully stepping onto the sidewalk. He looked around at all of the old buildings. "So, where to, first?"

"Let's walk down here." Adam led the way down the streets as Tommy swiftly followed him. "When Kim finally started to let people in after her accident, I drove her up here to get a change of pace. You know, something different." The two of them continued to walk and headed toward a nearby park. He led Tommy to a bench and sat down. Tommy followed suit. "Kim sat on this bench for a couple of hours before she was ready to say anything of importance."

"Was it just the two of you?" asked Tommy. "Did the others come up, too?"

"No, it was just the two of us. The others were busy."

"How long were you guys here for?"

"A couple of days. We came up on a Friday and left on a Monday." Adam pointed to a fountain a short way from them. "Kim took dozens of pictures of that fountain. She said it reminded her of home for some reason. That this whole little city sort of reminds her of home, even though Angel Grove and Savannah are two completely, completely different cities."

"Yeah," agreed Tommy. "One suffered through monster attacks for the better part of a decade and the other--"

"Is one of the oldest cities ever," finished Adam. "Nah, but I think it reminded her of home because she felt more safe here. She felt a bit more comfortable. She came out of her shell a bit more. When she and I visited here, she was talking to us and we could tell that she was getting better, but you know, there was still something...off...about her. Jason and I decided that she should get out for a bit. Far enough from home, but close enough to come back at a moment's notice. She needed a vacation. Someplace where nobody would keep asking her questions, how's she's doing, did she eat, how's her eye, how's her arm, shoulder, whatever. That's why only the two of us came up. Less was more with her back then."

Tommy nodded and leaned back against the bench. He crossed his legs and stared off at the fountain, questions running through his mind. Adam looked at Tommy.

"Hey, man. What's going on?"

Tommy shrugged. "I keep forgetting that there's this period in her life that I had absolutely no part of. And I feel bad, every time I think about it. I feel bad for falling for that stupid letter. I feel bad for everything that she had to go through...I just--"

Adam cut him off by shaking his head. "Don't think about that. It happened, it's in the past, and there's nothing that you can do to change that. Look at you guys now. Two years ago, hell, a year and a half ago, did you think that you'd be here with me, wondering exactly how to propose to Kim? No. Did you ever think that you'd get back together with Kim?"

Tommy shook his head. "I thought she was out of my life forever."

"And she's not. None of us are." Adam exhaled.

Tommy was quiet for a bit. "What happened after you brought her here? After she spent a few hours on this bench?"

"I made her bring her guitar. After a bit, we moved from this bench to that patch of grass over there." He pointed to the grass near the fountain. "She started writing a lot of her songs here. I think the peace and slow-moving pace of the town helped her."

Tommy stared at the fountain, trying to formulate the thoughts in his head. "What else did you guys do here?"

"We did all the little touristy things. Took tours of Savannah. I couldn't convince her to go on the ghost tour with me, though." Adam laughed a bit. "She started to seem more like the old Kim, the Angel Grove Kim, after she started writing a few songs and playing her guitar for a bit."

"So, this is where it all started? Her whole career?"

Adam stared, thoughtfully. He nodded. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. It was here, where she and I started to talk about her going into a career in music."

"How did she decide to hide herself? Be a different person on the stage?"

"Well that wasn't a difficult decision to make. I mean, she reads the magazines, watches tv. She valued her privacy a bit too much to let her career take over her life."

"So why did she become a singer?"

"Her songs are very personal. I don't think she felt comfortable with someone else singing her life experiences, her words. I always thought she'd probably suited better for producing music, but...at the same time, it's her music."

Tommy nodded. "It just feels so weird sometimes when I think about hearing her music when Kira and Conner and them were in high school. She was so close, but...not."

Adam nodded. He looked at Tommy. "Are you hungry, yet?"

Tommy laughed. "Sure, where are we eating?"

The two of them stood up. Adam led the two of them down the street and turned into familiar corners.

"You sure know your way around here, Adam."

Adam laughed. "Savannah's not that big. It's easy to remember where to go. There's only like..3 big streets here. You'll like it here." Adam pointed to another seemingly insignificant monument. "That's where Kim wrote 'Never Far Behind'."

Tommy nodded, hearing the song run through his mind. "Don't get mad at me for asking, but...how did you come to be Kim's manager?"

"I was wondering if you were ever gonna ask that."

"No, it's just...I know you guys were good friends in Angel Grove, I just...never thought you two would be as close as you are. And I know you two are as close as close can be."

Adam nodded, thinking to himself. "I don't really know. We just sort of fell into playing music together. I persuaded her to pick up her guitar again when I moved down here after leaving the team. She just started out playing one string at a time and then progressed to playing chords again. I started playing the piano alongside her and we just...fell into each other musically. I think we only felt comfortable with each other hearing our music. And then she started getting...uncomfortable with it and started letting the public into her little bubble. And she got that meeting with a music executive who heard her play and she asked me to come along. She said she knew that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. And I won't."

Before turning out of the park, Tommy turned around and pulled out his phone. Adam stopped walking next to him, watching what he was doing. Tommy carefully raised his phone and took a picture of the fountain. He also took a picture of the pathway towards the bench that he and Adam just vacated and of a nearby statue. "Sorry," he told Adam before putting his phone away. "I just wanted--"

"Don't worry about it." Adam resumed the lead as he and Tommy walked to a local restaurant and waited to be seated. "Kim loved it here," he told Tommy as a hostess showed them to an open table. "The food here is great."

"What do you recommend?"

Adam briefly looked down at his menu before answering. "Uh, everything." The two of them laughed as they placed their orders.

"Everything here seems kind of...I don't know...laid-back. Slow. It's nice, though."

Adam nodded, taking a sip of his water. "Yeah. But that's how Kim is though. She's not showy, she's never wanted the spotlight. She's fine with being in the background, she's fine with being the helper and giving all the credit to someone else."

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, she's always been like that."

"And she hasn't changed in that way. No matter how you do it, she'll like it and I'm sure she'll say yes..."

"But I should ask her in a way that'll make her happy."

"Well, no matter how you do it, she'll be happy. All she wants to do is to be married to you. But...you should ask her in a way that'll make it more memorable for her. Not any of that cheesy 'ring in the dessert' or the cliched 'ask at a fancy restaurant where everyone is watching'. Do it for her. Show her that you planned it out."

"You're not gonna tell me what to do, are you?"

Adam grinned and shook his head. "No. I'm just here to answer questions that don't start with 'what do I do?' or 'how do I ask her?' or 'what should I plan?'"

Tommy laughed a bit. "Yeah, I guess that was a bit predictable, huh?"

Adam raised his eyebrows. He laughed also. "One thing that I do want to tell you though."

"What?"

"You guys aren't in high school. Don't make this proposal be the one that you've always dreamed about in high school. You've both grown into two different people and while you still hold on to your high school ties, you've fallen in love with the people who you are now. Believe me, if you still looked at Kim as if she was the same person in high school..."

"There's no way you would've let me near her?" Tommy smiled wryly.

"No way in hell." Adam shook his head and smiled.

"I do love the person that she's become. She's so strong and brave and..."

"Still in some ways the same person you fell in love with in high school."

Tommy nodded. "And I am glad that we've all gotten close to each other again. I missed you, man."

"Aww, don't go soft on me now!" Adam thumped Tommy's shoulder with his hand. "I missed you, too."

"You know, out of everyone, I always thought that it'd be you that I'd never fall out of touch with."

Adam smiled. "Why?"

Tommy shrugged his shoulders as their food arrived at the table. "You and I were on the team the longest. We left at the same time. I have to admit, I was a little hurt when you moved to Florida without so much as a goodbye."

"I'm sorry." Adam smiled again.

Tommy waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. I survived."

"It was so weird. Trying to get back into...normal life."

"Yeah, it was."

"I'm just grateful that I had Jason and the others to help me out with that. And then of course, with Kim, it's not like anything else could've taken over."

"Yeah...I think that's why I told Hayley about everything when I got into college with her."

Adam laughed. "And now look at us." He pointed to Tommy. "You seem to be going back at every chance."

"Look who's talking!" They laughed again as they started to eat. "Mmm, this is good. No wonder why Kim loved it here."

* * *

A few hours later, Adam and Tommy headed down toward the river area and walked down the old-fashioned street. They had finished their lunch soon enough and Adam wanted to show him more of Savannah. He led Tommy to one of the "square" areas next to the water and told him about how Kim would also sit there and compose some of her songs. He showed Tommy the candy shop and bought a few packages of saltwater taffy, pralines, and a few caramel apples.

"For Rocky," he explained, about the caramel apples. "He could finish one in an hour. So I got him three." Adam looked at what he held in his hands and counted out loud. "Jason," he pointed to one of the packages of saltwater taffy, "Trini," he pointed to a box of pralines, "Aisha," he pointed to another box of pralines, "Amy," he pointed to one of the packages of saltwater taffy, "and Kim." He pointed to the last package of saltwater taffy and looked at Tommy. "Apparently, none of us like to share. These are mine." Adam held up another box of pralines and another package of saltwater taffy. "What do you want? On me."

Tommy shook his head, looking around. "Nothing for me, thanks though."

Adam shrugged and pointed towards the ceiling. "That's always fascinated me," he said, referring to a train set that ran through the top of the store. "And that taffy sorter. I mean, how does it know where each one goes?"

Tommy laughed as Adam got ready to pay. "I don't know, man. One of those life's wonders, huh?"

Adam laughed. "I guess so. You ready to go home, now?"

"That depends. You showed me everything?"

"Everything that I can. Now it's all up to you."

Tommy nodded. "Okay, then. I think I got it."

"Except for one thing."

"What's that?"

Adam held out his bag of candy and Tommy held it for him. He pulled out his wallet and pulled an envelope from it. "Here, this should also help give you some idea."

Tommy looked at the envelope curiously as gave the bag of candy back to Adam. He opened the envelope. "Two tickets to Rent? I've never seen that."

"Yeah, but that's Kim's favorite. And I figured the two of you should have a real date without the rest of us hanging around, and most especially without the stigma of figuring out at what time during the night should you pull out the ring and drop to one knee. You could propose there or not, it's up to you. I'm just giving the tickets to you...let's just say a pre-engagement gift. I know Kim'll want to go and she'll really love going with you. Take it. Just use it as a date night, if you want."

"Thanks, Adam."

"No problem. Let's head home. We've got a long drive ahead of us. Do you want to drive some of it?"

"Nu-uh. You dragged me out here. Only you can drag me back."

* * *

There's that chapter. Let me know what you think!


	39. Scavenger Hunt

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

A few weeks passed since Adam took Tommy to Savannah. Since then Tommy took Kim to the watch the musical Rent, but still had not managed to pop the question that all of their friends have been waiting anxiously for. Zack, Billy, and Hayley were also in town visiting.

"You ready, Kim?" Aisha asked, sitting at the kitchen table. She shook her head at the sight of her husband shoveling down cereal.

"Almost," she called from the hallway. Kim looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Her hair was just not agreeing with her today. She and the rest of her friends were meeting up at Trini and Jason's house, a few blocks away. Kim bent over and gathered all her hair in one hand, pulling it into a tight ponytail that made her face tighten. She shrugged at herself in the mirror. "That's just gonna have to work," she thought. "What's all this today about, anyway?" she asked, walking into the kitchen and making a face at Rocky.

"Adam said he wanted to have a scavenger hunt like in high school," Aisha answered. "And Trini jumped on the idea since she wasn't there for the high school one."

Kim shrugged her shoulders. "I guess." She and Aisha laughed as Rocky slurped his milk. "Are you ready, Rock?"

He nodded and set his bowl in the sink. He grabbed his keys and the three of them headed to Jason and Trini's house.

* * *

A few minutes later, Aisha, Rocky, and Kim arrived at Jason and Trini's house. They rang the doorbell and hugged Trini when she answered the door.

"Come on in, guys, everyone else is here." She gestured toward the living room where everyone was either sitting on the couch or on the floor. She closed the door and followed Rocky into the living room. "Okay, now that everyone is finally here--"

Aisha and Kim pointed to Rocky. "His fault," they said in unison.

Rocky made a face. "Her fault," he argued, pointing to Kim. "Her and the hair."

"Hey," Kim playfully slapped Rocky's arm. "Stop messing with the hair."

"I think it looks great," Tommy said, grinning at her.

"Well, you would," Rocky replied, rolling his eyes.

"If you're all finished!" Trini yelled. She looked around at the suddenly silent room and smiled. "Thank you. Now, as I was saying earlier, now that everyone is finally here, we can finally divide up into teams and start." She looked around and gestured around the room. "There are eleven of us, but since I put everything together, I won't be playing. Instead, I'll be at the finish line. I've already divided up the teams while we were waiting for you guys."

Kim, Aisha, and Rocky all mouthed "sorry" to Trini.

"Team One will be Kim, Aisha, Rocky, Amy, Zack, and Hayley. And Team Two is Jason, Adam, Billy, and Tommy."

Adam made a face. "It's uneven."

"Yeah, so?" Rocky said, sticking his tongue out. He grinned and slapped hands with Zack.

"Jason's heard the clues before, so it's even footing. He heard me when I was trying to come up with everything."

"Is there a time limit on this?" Hayley asked.

Trini looked at her watch. "I wanted to start promptly at 11, but since we didn't, I guess we'll leave the house promptly at noon."

"We don't get to eat first?" asked Zack.

Everyone looked at him in surprise. He was never one to complain about food.

"Find your own lunch," Trini said. "If it interferes, oh well."

Kim, Aisha, Amy, and Hayley looked at each other. "Can we divide our team more? Girls versus guys."

"No! No dividing teams. The teams you have are the ones that you're stuck with. Now, I'll assign you all team leaders. Kim, I know how much you love scavenger hunts, so..."

"Yes!" She clapped her hands excitedly. She looked at her team. "We're so gonna win."

"And..." Trini waved a hand to the other team. "Billy, I guess."

"Thanks for the enthusiasm," he replied dryly.

Trini glared at him. "Okay, so if all goes well, we should be meeting at the finish line around five...no, six, since we had the late start." She looked at her watch and was silent for a few seconds while everyone looked around.

"Were we given the same clues?" Amy asked. "As them?" She gestured to the other team.

Trini thought for a bit and briefly glanced at Tommy. "Some of the clues are different. I'll judge everything when...or if you get to the finish line. The first team to reach the finish line by six...six-fifteen at the latest...with the correct scavenged items is the winner."

"What if we're missing just one thing?" asked Zack.

"Then you lose."

"What if both teams are missing just one thing?" asked Rocky.

"Then the team who gets there first wins."

"What if both teams get there at the same time and both teams are missing just one thing?" asked Zack.

"Then you both lose."

"That's not fair," said Rocky.

"Then you guys play ro-sham-po!" Trini sighed. "Are you guys ready?" Everyone nodded. "Finally. Here you go." Trini picked up two envelopes and handed one to Kim and another to Billy. "Team leaders." She looked at her watch. "On your mark...get set...go."

At Trini's count, Kim and Billy ripped open their envelopes and quickly read through what was written on the card. Trini looked at Tommy and the two of them raised their eyebrows. Adam caught their glance and slyly smiled. Jason saw them and elbowed Adam, making a face.

"Who's car are we taking?" asked Kim.

Rocky shook his keys. "We could fit everyone."

The six people on Kim's team ran for the door. The five people left behind watched them run out of the house without a word. They were silent until they heard the front door slam and didn't say a word until they heard Rocky's car start up and back out of the driveway, to head down the street.

"Do you think they suspected anything?" Tommy asked, taking a seat.

"No," said Jason. "Nothing."

"Well, let's go," said Adam. "Help you get everything set up."

Tommy, Jason, Adam, Billy, and Trini all walked out of the house.

* * *

"Read it again, Kim," Rocky said from the driver's seat.

"It says...'in time of grave public crisis, one must have the courage...to face a million and one opponents' It's a quote from Gichen Funakoshi...whoever that is," she answered.

Rocky furrowed his brow. He repeated the words to himself. "I know it," he said, slapping his hand against the wheel. "It's at the dojo, it's the quote hanging above the mirror. Jason's favorite quote."

"On to the dojo, then," Aisha said.

Rocky stepped on the gas and hurried to the dojo. He pulled into the parking lot without stepping on the brake, causing everyone in the car to swerve toward the left. "Sorry guys. But let's hurry. Can't let them win."

Everyone piled out of the car and hurried to the door. Rocky pulled out his keys and opened the door. "Hey Alpha," he said holding the door open for everyone to walk in. "Have Jason or Tommy or any of the others came by?"

"I was told to not say," he answered.

Rocky shot a worried look at his teammates and looked around. His eyes lit up when he saw the envelope on the framed quote above the mirrored wall. It had a number 2 on the outside. He ran over and pulled it down. "If they were here, they probably didn't get the same clue."

"Come on, open it!" Kim said, excitedly. Hayley and Amy exchanged a smile over Kim's reaction.

"Okay, it says..." Rocky opened the envelope dramatically. " 'In the office you will find...green and red stuck in rewind.' What the heck?"

Kim and Aisha looked at each other, repeating the words.

"Office?" Hayley said. She gestured to the back of the dojo where Jason and Rocky's offices were. "Something green and red stuck in the past back there?"

Rocky pointed to Hayley with wide eyes. "You are a genius!" He ran to Jason's office and unlocked it. "Jason has a photo of the tournament when he and Tommy had a draw."

Zack furrowed his brow. "You mean the one when Tommy first moved to Angel Grove?"

"That's the one."

"How come I never noticed it before?" asked Kim.

Rocky shrugged as the six of them crowded into Jason's office, cramping the large room.

"Here it is," waved Amy. She was holding a frame of Jason and Tommy after they had drawn at the tournament. She laughed. "What's up with Tommy's hair? And Jason looks exactly the same."

"Is there a clue?" asked Zack.

"Oh...yeah." Amy looked on the back and found another envelope there. She took it off and opened it. "Trini marked this clue as 'easy'." She looked at the others. "Jeez, I didn't realize that the clues had levels of difficulty with it." Everyone laughed. "Well...it says, 'A robot to depend has always helped to defend.' It also says that we only need a picture. "

"Alpha," Kim, Aisha, Zack, and Rocky said together. The four of them tried to run out of the office at the same time and ended up bumping into each other.

Kim raised her hand. "Team leader." She ran out first with everyone else closely following. "Alpha! Alpha, you're a robot we always depended on and you always helped us to defend Angel Grove."

"I'll take the picture," volunteered Amy. "Everyone gather around Alpha." Kim, Aisha, Zack, Rocky, and Hayley squeezed in around Alpha and gave a big smile. Amy took the picture and Alpha held out an envelope with a number 4 on it.

Hayley reached for it and opened it. " 'White is what I like to be, Easter is how I came to see, a trumpet is how I am to flee'. Any ideas, guys?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Difficulty level: extra hard," said Aisha.

"You guys just want to drive around and see if we could pick anything up?" asked Rocky.

"Yeah," agreed Zack. "We'll see you later, Alpha." Everyone said their goodbyes and walked out to the car.

* * *

"Perfect," Jason said. "Alpha said they just left the dojo."

"I think I need to get batteries," Adam said, playing the keys on his keyboard. He looked at it.

"I'll come with you," Tommy said. "I need to pick up a few things myself."

* * *

"Any ideas, anybody?" asked Rocky. Nobody said a word. "All right, me neither."

"Wait, slow down, Rock," Aisha said, looking out the window. Rocky stopped the car at a red light. She pointed to a floral shop right out the window. "Could it be a flower? Like a white Easter lily that is shaped like a trumpet?"

"YES!" Kim exclaimed. "Pull over Rocky and let's get a bouquet of those lilies."

"Wait," said Hayley. "Are you sure this is the right one? There must be a million of florists here and...we do need another clue."

"I would just think that it's the right one because it's the closest to our houses," said Aisha. "I don't really see Trini venturing too far. Besides, we could always just ask."

"Okay," agreed Hayley. "Then let's go."

Kim clapped her hands excitedly as Rocky pulled into the parking lot. She hurried out of the car as soon as Rocky unlocked the doors and ran into the shop. Aisha followed her closely, grabbing an Easter lily from where it was gathered outside the store.

"My friends and I are playing a scavenger hunt and we think the Easter lilies are one of the clues," Kim was saying as the rest of her friends followed her and Aisha into the store. Aisha laid the single Easter lily on the counter.

"You came to the right place," the cashier said, grinning. "Except I was told to make sure you grabbed a bouquet." Hayley promptly walked toward where the rest of the bouquets of the Easter lilies were and grabbed a bouquet. She brought it to the cash wrap, where the cashier put it in a vase full of water and handed it back to Hayley. "The flowers and the vase have already been paid for. And I believe this is also yours." The cashier handed an envelope to Kim.

She waved it and said a quick thanks before the six of them walked back out of the florist shop and into the car. She opened the envelope and read the clue out loud. " 'The Power was gone, but never forgotten. A source of light, in happiness, in sadness, and those times in between. A dark place, where dragons rule'." Kim made a face before looking up at the rest of her friends. "Huh, that one's a little hard, too, isn't it?"

Zack shook his head. "I don't know guys. How about we think more about this over lunch or something?"

"Yeah," agreed Rocky. "I'm starving."

"Of course you are," replied Aisha. "But I'm kind of hungry, myself."

"Yeah, okay," said Amy. "Where to? Fast food? Sit-down place?"

"Let's do a sit-down place," said Hayley. "I don't really feel like fast food, right now."

"Chili's?" asked Rocky. He looked around at his friends. Nobody said anything. "All right! I guess Chili's, it is!" Everyone shrugged and went along with it. "Woohoo!" Rocky sped off, causing his passengers to jerk backwards in their seats. "Seat belts, everyone!"

* * *

"Where's your head, Tommy?" Adam asked.

Tommy shrugged. "I don't know. Counting down the minutes, I guess. Excited. Anxious. I don't know."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Let's go pick up some lunch for everyone, too."

"Yeah, okay. You remembered your batteries, right?"

"Yeah, I did. It's all taken care of. Don't worry, Tommy."

Tommy raised his eyebrows.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Kim shook the envelope above the table. "Don't forget guys, we still have work to do. Can't let Billy and the others get ahead of us." She opened the envelope and read it again.

"I have no idea," Amy said, taking a bite of her chocolate molten cake.

"Me neither," replied Rocky and Zack.

Aisha shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. Hayley furrowed her brow and bit her lip. "Well," she said, "how about we break it down into different parts." She held out her hand for the envelope. Kim handed it over and Hayley set it down on the table, where she huddled over it and thought for a long time while everyone else spoke amongst themselves and ate their desserts. Hayley thought for a long time and took a long sip of her water. She cleared her throat and waited for everyone to quiet down. "Okay, the first part: 'The Power was gone'. That's obvious." She gestured around at Kim, Aisha, Zack, and Rocky.

"So it's something that was ours after we've lost the Power?" Zack said, confused.

"Like our Coins?" asked Aisha.

"Maybe," said Hayley. "Maybe not. But the second part of that first sentence: 'but never forgotten'. Again, obvious. The second sentence: 'A source of light'."

"A flashlight," said Amy.

Hayley pulled out a pen and started writing down what they were saying.

"A light bulb," said Rocky.

"Maybe it's not so literal," said Kim. "A source of light. The Bible or something, maybe?" Nobody said anything. "Okay, or maybe not."

"Well, let's just look at the second part of that second: 'in happiness, in sadness, and in those times in between'."

Rocky shrugged. "No idea."

"Okay, the last sentence: 'a dark place, where dragons rule'."

"Dragons rule? Happiness, sadness, and times in between?" said Zack out loud. He bit his lip. "A source of light...Hayles, what's that last part again?" Hayley repeated her last statement. "Happiness...sadness...times in between...a source of light." Everyone was silent, thinking hard about the clue. He clapped his hands together. "I got it! A source of light...a candle! It's used in times of happiness...birthdays and stuff. Sadness...funerals. Times in between...people use candles for much more than just birthdays and funerals. Dark place where dragons rule. Tommy's green candle in the dark dimension."

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Kim. "But where are we going to get a green candle?"

"Trini would probably want to get one that looks exactly like Tommy's..."

"So, it's scouring every candle shop or place that sells candles near here?" Aisha said, the beginnings of a scowl on her face.

"Well..." said Hayley, "maybe we could narrow it down a bit more. Let's start with all the actual candle shops and then let's head into the places that prominently sell candles." Kim, Aisha, and Amy helped her list down a number of candle shops around the area. "Okay, and let's start at the nearest one." She pushed her chair back and grinned. "There, now that wasn't too hard, was it?"

Aisha rolled her eyes as she and the others followed suit after Hayley.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Kim and the others walked out of a candle store triumphantly holding a long green candle and an envelope. "Here, Zack, why don't you do the honors since you figured it out?"

"Thanks," Zack said, taking the envelope from Kim. He waited until all of them were in the car before he opened it. "So, what do we have so far?" He looked in the rearview mirror from his seat next to Rocky.

"That photo of Jase and Tommy from the karate tournament," said Kim.

"Picture with Alpha," said Aisha, counting down her fingers. "Bouquet of lilies."

"Green candle!" called out Amy.

Zack nodded from the front. He pulled out the sheet of paper from the envelope and read it out loud. " 'Down on the road, we never know, what life may hold in store. A trip to the small screen, we never imagined. Zedd tried to win, but memories never die. The winds of change have rearranged our lives more than ever before.' " He grinned at Kim.

"That's my song!" she exclaimed. "From the show."

"Which means," started Rocky. "It has something to do with the show."

"All right, Captain Obvious," said Amy, laughing. "But I think maybe it's really just the song Trini wants us to focus on...she put in more of the lyrics to the song."

"But she included that blip about the small screen," said Aisha.

"Maybe to steer us in the direction of the television show," replied Hayley. "I think you're on to something, Amy. Kimberly, when you and Zack first put together that song, where were you? Or what were you guys doing?"

Kim and Zack looked at each other and frowned. "I remember it was after Tommy lost his powers or something."

"Oh yeah," Zack said, nodding. He raised his hand and pointed to Kim. "Guitardo, remember?"

Kim furrowed her brow, nodding slowly. "I think so."

"Zedd stole your guitar to make a monster."

"Oh yeah!" Kim exclaimed, finally remembering. "We were in the Youth Center and it was storming."

"Yeah, we had a picnic there since it was raining."

"You guys were so weird," said Rocky. "Why did you guys have a picnic in the Youth Center? Did you guys bring your own food and stuff?"

"Yeah," replied Kim. "Why's that weird?"

"Cuz it was the Youth Center," Rocky said, matter-of-factly. "Ernie had food there." He started laughing. "Did you guys spread out a picnic blanket and sit on the floor, too?" Amy, Hayley, and Aisha started laughing also.

Zack and Kim looked at each other. "We didn't spread out a picnic blanket," answered Zack, defensively. He laughed too. "So, back to the clue, something to do with Kim's song. Or the show. Or maybe even both."

"Hey, that's a good idea," said Aisha. "Maybe it's both. Do you still have like a recording of the song, Kim?"

"Yeah, it's at home."

"Great," said Aisha. "So we could check it and see if that's what it is. And if it's not...we'll keep on looking."

"Hey, Kim..." said Rocky. He looked at her in the rearview mirror briefly. "You still have the same guitar from when we were in high school, right?"

"Yeah," Kim answered, excitedly. "Maybe that's it?!"

"Yeah. On to your house, then."

* * *

"Everything looks great," Trini said, grinning. "You guys did a fantastic job."

"Thanks," Jason said, wiping sweat off his brow. "Where do you think the others are?"

Everyone shrugged. "Who knows."

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Tommy asked, taking a seat.

Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah," answered Adam.

"Took you long enough to ask," Jason added, teasingly.

Adam shot him a glance and grinned.

"Okay," replied Tommy. "Just making sure. Thanks again for helping out guys."

* * *

"Aha!" Rocky said, finding an envelope taped to Kim's guitar with a number 7 on it. "This is the next number right?"

Kim checked the last envelope that held their previous clue. "Yeah, it's 7."

Rocky pulled open the envelope and read the clue. "The first half of number six has been solved. Bring this and the next because good music always lives."

Aisha held up a CD. "Got that. Clue 7.5, Kim's recording of the show's theme song." She pulled the envelope from the cover. " 'Borders are not just fictional lines between lands. It is a place to lose yourself, to explore different worlds, to live in a fairy tale. Or amongst grumpy, magical elves.' " She looked up and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well...maybe she's talking about Borders, the book store," said Amy. " 'Not just fictional lines between lands'."

"Yeah," agreed Zack. "A place to lose yourself, live in a fairy tale."

"I think that line's highly significant," said Hayley. "A fairy tale. Grumpy, magical elves."

"So we're looking for a fairy tale story about grumpy, magical elves?"

"Let's hit the road, then," said Rocky, carefully picking up Kim's guitar from its stand and handing it to her.

Kim placed it gently in its case and swiftly picked it up while Aisha held on to the recording. "I wonder what Trini wants with all of this stuff."

"Probably to see if our minds work the way her crazy one does," answered Aisha.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the six of them stood in front of the exit doors of the nearest Borders.

"Where do we look first?" asked Rocky.

"Fairy tales are mostly children's stories, so we could look there," said Amy.

"Or science fiction, fantasy stories," added Aisha.

"Or the old classics," said Hayley. "You know, Grimm's fairy tales and stuff."

Kim nodded. "Let's split up and search the different sections. Amy, Zack, you two head over to the children's section. Rock, Aisha, the fantasy section. Hayley and I will head for the classics. If we find anything, just look around or give each other a call." They split up and headed to different sections of the bookstore.

"Can I help you find anything?" a sales associate asked. She was standing behind a computer at the information desk, which was located in the center of the store.

Kim and Hayley looked at each other. "Um, I'm not sure," said Kim. "We're actually playing a little scavenger hunt game and we're looking for the classics."

The sales associate smiled. "You've come to the right place. The classics are that way." She pointed down an aisle.

"Great, thanks!" Kim and Hayley grinned at each other before heading down the aisle.

"Not seeing anything," Aisha said, looking from cover to cover and reading the summaries on the backs of the books.

"Me neither," agreed Rocky. "Let's keep on looking, though."

Twenty minutes later, Kim heard a loud whoop from the back of the store.

"Did you hear that?" she asked Hayley.

"Yeah. It kinda sounded like..."

The two of them saw Zack and Amy running down the middle of store and hurried to meet up with them.

"Found something!" exclaimed Zack. "A fairy tale book about a grumpy, magical elf: Grumble, the Magic Elf. How great is that, huh?"

"Are you sure?" asked Hayley. "We don't want to get the wrong one."

"You guys found it?" asked Rocky and Aisha.

"Found something," replied Zack. He held up the book.

"Grumble, the Magic Elf," Rocky and Aisha said in unison. The two of them and Kim looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Yeah, this is the right one," said Kim. She walked a couple steps to the information desk. "Hi, excuse me," she said to the same sales associate who asked her for help earlier. "I think we found the book that we were looking for." She held out her hand to Zack who handed it over. Kim showed it to the sales associate, who smiled.

"That's the right book," she said, handing them an envelope. "Here you go. And good luck!"

"Thank you!" Kim exclaimed, running her finger through the flap of the envelope. She held it up. "Who wants to read?" She looked around at her friends. "Here you go, Hayles."

Hayley took the envelope and opened it as she and the others walked out of the store. " 'Black, white, red, blue, yellow. The invisible among the fast, strong, and loud.' That's easy. Tommy's black Dino Gem. Do you know where he keeps it?"

Kim nodded. "At his and Adam's place."

* * *

A few minutes later, Kim unlocked the door to Tommy and Adam's place and headed inside. Rocky and Aisha immediately headed for the stairs toward the basement, followed by Kim, Zack, Hayley, and Amy. Rocky inputted a series of combinations in an alarm system, which immediately opened at the correct input.

"Tommy likes to keep these things sacred," he said, holding the thick, heavy, door open for everyone.

"It's right over here," Kim said, picking it up from its place on a shelf.

Amy picked up the envelope next to it. " 'Nicely done and near the end. Now go to the place where trees grow green, where the water is calm, and where the wind is silent. For here, you will find what you have been waiting for'. Any ideas?"

"Near the lake at the park," said Aisha. "We always talk about how is so nice and quiet over there. It's pretty private, too."

"Got everything?" said Rocky, still standing at the door to the giant safe.

"Yeah," Kim said. "Let's go to the park."

* * *

There's that chapter. Sorry it took me a bit to get it out. Hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	40. All We Are

Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Line these up along the borders of the table," said Trini, directing Jason and Billy. She handed them two big bouquets of pink roses. "And make sure to take the thorns off first."

"Are you ready?" Tommy asked Adam, who played a few keys on his keyboard.

"Yeah, everything's sounding good," he answered. "It's good."

"So, hopefully, they found everything," Trini said. "What did we have as the clues they had to bring again?" She counted off on her fingers. "That picture of you two, the white Easter lilies, your Dino Gem..."

"That storybook that she used to love when she was little," added Jason.

"Her guitar and the recording," said Adam.

"And the green candle," said Billy, not looking up from where he pulled the thorns from the pink roses.

"Oh yeah," replied Trini. She looked at Tommy. "And you remember the order in which everything goes, right?"

Tommy looked at her while Jason, Billy, and Adam laughed. "Yeah, Trini," he answered. "I was the one who came up with what I wanted her and the others to find, remember? I just needed your help to come up with the clues."

Trini rolled her eyes. "You know, it's not just you proposing to Kim. We're all involved, too, you know."

Tommy nodded. "I figured it'd be something like that. Why do you think I asked help from all of you guys? But you know I still needed that element of surprise." He laughed.

"Here Trini," Jason said, handing her phone over. "You got a text message."

Trini took it and read her phone. "It's from Kim, she says that they're on their way." She squealed as she looked at Trini. "It's almost time, Tommy...do you want us to hide?"

"I thought we were gonna make her set everything up," said Billy.

"I thought the whole hiding was out of the plan," said Adam.

"It is," replied Tommy. "Don't hide. Just follow the plan."

'But we've just had so many different run-throughs of the plan that I don't know which one we're following," Trini said.

"Hey," said Jason, "just do what I do. When in doubt, make it up as we go along."

"NO!" exclaimed Tommy. "Just do what we've decided, all right, guys."

Billy, Adam, and Jason laughed. "We got it, Bro," said Jason.

"Over here guys!"

A familiar voice interrupted their conversation.

Trini's eyes widened. "That's Aisha," she loudly whispered. "Quick, get in position, everyone."

"I just hope we got there before Jason and them," Rocky said. "I don't think I'll be able to stand it if Jason wins."

Jason grinned wickedly and raised his eyebrows. "This does count as a win, right, Trini?"

She shook her head as she watched for the rest of their friends. "Shh, there they are!" She looked back and saw Adam sitting on a folding chair at his keyboard, Jason, holding a box that she knew held their new Power Coins, Billy, standing in front of the table with the pink roses, and Tommy, standing behind the table with the pink roses.

"AWWW!!!!" Rocky yelled, breaking out into a run when he saw his friends. "DID THEY WIN??"

Trini shook her head and smiled. "I'm not counting anything until I have both teams' items."

"Here, we've got it," said Amy, holding the book, the picture frame and Kim's recording. Kim followed behind her, holding her guitar case, while Hayley showed everyone Tommy's black Dino Gem.

"Yeah, we have everything," added Aisha. She ran forward, holding the green candle and the bouquet of lilies. She stopped at once when she saw the odd set-up around her. "What's going on here?" she asked, looking around at Trini, Tommy, Billy, Jason, and Adam. All of them grinned.

Trini hurried forward and took the bouquet of lilies from her. She set it on the center of the table, in the middle of the pink roses. Kim, Amy, Zack, Hayley, and Rocky followed behind Aisha and looked around in the same way as Aisha had just done. Kim carefully set down her guitar case as Amy, Hayley, and Aisha dropped the rest of the items they were holding on the table.

"Kimberly," Tommy started, taking her hand into his. Kim looked up at him, smiling. Trini motioned for everyone to stand alongside one end of the table and smiled at Tommy and Kim. "This moment...I wanted everything perfect."

Aisha, sensing what was to come, gave a little squeal and grabbed onto Trini's arm.

"And here with our friends...our best friends...I can't imagine anything better."

Tommy fell silent for a bit when he picked up the framed photo of him and Jason.

"I hope you remember this day." Tommy held up the photo from the karate tournament. "I know this is the first day that I ever set my eyes on you. From that moment, I knew I had to meet you. I had to get to know you. The day after this, I saw Bulk and Skull messing with you and I knew from that moment that I wanted to protect you. I wanted to be with you every day."

Kim's eyes started to tear up, feeling like she knew what was coming.

Rocky looked over at Jason and elbowed him. "You guys knew about this?" he whispered. Jason nodded.

"A little after that, I became a ranger and joined the team." He held up the photo of the group with Alpha. "I'll always miss Zordon...and the first Alpha. They always seemed like the basis, the glue that kept us together." Tommy pointed to the candle. "A green candle, just like this one...I felt like it held my future. After having the power, I didn't want to give it up. I didn't want to be left out of the group. For the first time in my life, I felt like I had friends. I've never had friends like any of you today. When that candle burnt through, I felt like my life was over. And then you found me by the lake, just like this one. This park reminds me so much of that one back home, just like I know it does for you," continued Tommy.

Billy put Kim's recording in the CD player they had brought along.

"The day that I felt like I was never going to get any powers back..." he motioned to Kim's guitar. "Your guitar was changed into a monster and you and Zack wrote and sang a song that made me feel more accepted than I ever had in my life."

Billy pressed 'play' on the CD player. Immediately, Kim's voice started to play through the speakers, joined by Zack, singing the song that everyone remembered so well. When it ended, Tommy continued to speak. "I left Angel Grove and came back. With powers and I felt more stronger than ever. I felt more accepted than ever. Above everything, we continued to do what we always did and we made some new friends along the way."

"Us," whispered Aisha to Amy, who glared at her. "Me, Rock, and Adam."

"I know," replied Amy. "Shh!"

Tommy paused for a moment as Adam began to play on the keyboard. Everyone listened as Adam started to sing.

_"I tasted, tasted love so sweet  
And all of it was lost on me  
Buttons sold like property  
Sugar on my tongue"_

"This book," continued Tommy, picking up the storybook that was Kim's favorite as a kid. "I remember the book fair and you telling me that you always wanted a prince to save you on a white horse."

"And you suggested a white tiger and bought me the book," interrupted Kim, grinning from ear to ear.

Tommy nodded, setting the book back down on the table and opening it. "And then we got trapped in it." He looked at Rocky and winked.

Rocky glanced at the open book. His gaze landed on a particular page that he remembered vividly. He, Kim, and Tommy were stuck with the grumpy elf and they were trying to find a way to get the spell lifted in front of the magician's house. Rocky remembered how much he relied on the other rangers and how much he enjoyed being a ranger. He looked up from the book and heard Adam as he continued to sing.

_I kept falling over  
I kept looking backward  
I went broke believing  
That the simple should be hard_

"You had the greatest opportunity in the world and I pushed you to take it," Tommy continued. "And it made us...not exactly forget about each other, but it pushed us apart." He shook his head. "There were so many times during those years that I wished that I...that I did something or..."

"Don't think about that, Tommy," said Kim.

"I know," replied Tommy. "But it's a part of our lives. We...well, I can't say we really moved on. I know I never did and I like to think that you haven't." He laughed a bit. "But our lives continued to go on." He picked up his old black Dino Gem. "I became a Power Ranger."

"Again," whispered Rocky, Adam, and Zack.

"Again," Tommy repeated, glaring at Rocky, Adam, and Zack out of the corner of his eye. "It reminded me of when I first became a ranger. Watching those kids grow into being rangers. Especially when Trent became a member of the team. Kira reminded me so much of you. And now that I think about it, I don't suppose it should've surprised me too much that you and Kira got so close without ever knowing that the other was a ranger." Kim smiled. Tommy pulled out an envelope from his pocket and handed it to Kim.

She opened it and grinned when she saw what it is.

_All we are we are  
All we are we are  
And every day is a start of something beautiful_

Tommy took it and held up in front of Kim. "The ticket stub and backstage pass from the show that Kira had invited us to. The one where I saw you for the first time in years. The one where I remembered how much I love you. The one where I realized how much I just wanted to be with you."

"I can't believe you kept it for so long!" she exclaimed.

"Of course I have," Tommy said, grinning. He motioned for Jason to give him the box that he was holding. Tommy handed it to Kim. "Open this."

Kim giggled in excitement as she opened the box slowly. When she looked down, it wasn't exactly what she expected. Kim reached in and pulled out the pink Power Coin that housed a pteradactyl and a crane and the white Coin that laced around a tiger, falcon, dragon and brachiosaurus in green and black. "And what's this about, huh?"

"These," Tommy said, "kind of show how...I guess how we've come full circle. We got close after the two of us were rangers and when we went through that whole hellish ordeal more recently, I like to think that it's brought us closer." Kim nodded as Tommy picked up the bouquet of Easter lilies. "And these, I just wanted to give them to you."

"But we were the ones who picked them up," Kim teased.

"This is the start of a new beginning. I love you and I always will. I want to spend forever with you. " He handed her the bouquet and she grinned. Tommy started pulling apart the bouquet. "From the first day that we met, that day of the karate tournament." He pulled a single lily from her and set it on the table. "To when I lost my powers." He pulled another lily and also set it on the table. "When you wrote that song." He pulled a third and set it on the table with the others. "Every single battle that we've fought against Rita and Zedd and everything else. To that day when you fell off the balance beam at the Youth Center. The day you moved away. The day I got that letter. When you and Jason were captured by Divatox. When you left again. When I became the black ranger with the high schoolers. When Kira invited me to that show. That day that we went back to Angel Grove. When I moved here." With every statement, Tommy pulled a lily from Kim's hands until she no longer held any. "Above everything, I love you." He pulled out a white rose from seemingly out of nowhere. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He handed Kim the rose and she wrapped her fingers around the long stem, feeling something hard that didn't seem like it belonged with the rose.

She unwrapped her fingers and held the rose in her other hand and gasped when she saw a ring tied to the long stem of the rose. Tears started forming in her eyes as Tommy untied it from the rose and knelt down on one knee. "I love you more than anything in this world. And beyond. And...I just want to know one thing: will you marry Kimberly Ann Hart?"

"YES!!!!!!"

Kim's mouth was open to answer, but her voice was not the one whom everyone heard. She, and everyone else, looked around to see who answered and nobody was surprised when Aisha had a look of excitement written all over her face.

Tommy stood up as he slid the ring over Kim's finger. "Thanks, 'Sha, but I think you're already taken." Aisha smiled sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders. He turned back to Kim. "Well, Kim? What do you say? Will you become my wife?"

Kim grinned as she looked at Tommy. "Of course, Tommy. I will become your wife." She squealed and threw her arms around Tommy's neck and gave him a long kiss as their friends began applauding. Adam stopped playing the keyboard to join in.

* * *

A few days later, Adam and Kim were in the studio with Kira, recording some new music. She had just gotten back from a trip to LA and Adam and Kim told her all about Tommy's proposal. Since then, Kim's been writing and composing music almost nonstop, only taking a break from her music to hang out with her friends and Tommy.

"I still can't get used to that word...fiancee...it's so weird," she said.

Adam laughed. "Well, it's only been a few days. You'll get used to it, I'm sure."

"You know, it's kind of fitting that you and Dr. O are getting married," Kira said, still calling Tommy 'Dr. O' despite his repeated statements telling her that she and the others didn't have to call him Dr. Oliver anymore. "He was my mentor as a ranger and now you're my mentor as a singer."

"Well, Kira, you did play an important part in our getting back together. If it weren't for you inviting Tommy to that show, he and I never would have reconnected. So, thanks for that. Thank you so much!"

"Aww, thank you, Kim!" Kira gave her a hug.

"All right," interrupted Adam. "Enough of all that, get back in the booth, Kir."

Kira widened her eyes. "Uh-oh, boss is calling."

Adam rolled his eyes as Kira stepped back into the booth.

"Do you think I made the right choice?" Kim asked a few minutes after the music began to play. A couple seconds later, Kira started to sing.

"Do I think you made the right choice about what?" answered Adam.

"About saying yes to Tommy?"

Adam turned to Kim. "About saying yes to Tommy? You do want to marry him, don't you? I thought you did. It seems like you do."

"Well, of course I want to marry him. But do you think i made the right decision?"

"Kim...it's your life. It doesn't matter what I think. You're the one who's going to be married to him. The one who's going to be with him day and night. Do you think you made the right decision?"

Kim shrugged. "I guess I'm still scared sometimes. Unsure, I guess. Even though we've been through a lot this past year or so...I guess I still want him to remember me as I was in high school."

"But you're not that person anymore. He can't remember you as that person. He shouldn't."

"I know...I just...I can't help but feel like this. I try not to, but I do."

Adam rubbed Kim's shoulder. "Well, maybe you should be talking to him about this and not me." He turned back to Kira in the booth. "Sounds good, Kira."

* * *

"Hey Tommy," Rocky said, after one of the karate classes at the dojo ended. "Can I talk to you real quick?"

"Yeah, sure, Rock," Tommy answered, wiping his sweat with a towel. He followed Rocky into his office. "What's up?"

Rocky closed the door to his office and gestured for Tommy to sit. Rocky walked around his desk and jumped up to sit on it. "I guess congratulations are in order, huh?" He smiled and extended his hand for Tommy to shake.

Tommy took his hand, confused. "What's this about, Rock?"

"I...I'm glad you're here Tommy," he genuinely said. "For Kim...and the rest of us. It's been...like a year, but...I don't know. I guess I still felt a little funny about you and Hayley and Billy and Zack. I know that aside from Hayley and Amy, we've all been super close friends, best friends, but I couldn't help but still...I guess you would say guard myself...and my friends. Being a ranger was a long time ago...sometimes it seems like it was all a dream and it never really happened. And then I'd wonder where I got such great friends like you guys. But, you know, a lot has happened and we--me, Aisha, Kim, Adam, Trini, and Jason have all been together to hell and back. Those people aren't my friends anymore, they're my family. Moreso than my real family is. And I couldn't help but feel like you, Zack, Billy, and Hayley were trying to infringe on that and I guess, move into my place and take over my friends. Take over my family."

"Rocky, I never--"

Rocky held up a hand. "No, no, it's okay. I mean, over everything, I knew that you were always a part of the group. You, Billy, Zack, Hayley. I knew that you weren't trying to take my place in the group. But, you know, I just couldn't help but have that subconscious feeling. And I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't feel like that. I've always known you were very trustworthy and I would trust you with my life. I'd trust you with my secrets. I'd trust you with my feelings. I'd trust you with everything. Especially with the person who's become my little sister."

Tommy was silent for a couple of moments before answering. "Thank you, Rocky. I have to say, though, I am a little surprised that you felt like this. I thought that after a year, we have all made so much progress. I guess I shouldn't have assumed that everybody's the same. But I am happy and glad that you trust me. With Kim, with everyone, with this whole Florida group. It's been hard, trying to come back and fit in with everyone else."

"I guess I never really thought about that," replied Rocky. "How you may have felt."

Tommy nodded. "You guys have all become so close. Sometimes it seems like you all talk to each other with just looks and facial expressions. If Kim moves her eyebrows one way, everyone immediately knows what she's talking or thinking about, when I'm still wondering what happened. You guys have a bond that nobody could break. You guys have a bond that not everybody is in. It's not that ranger bond that all of us feel, but it's different. It's more deeper than that. You have all these years that you have spent together and when I got back in touch with you guys, it seemed like everything was different. For years, it had always been Jason that Kim always ran to when she was in trouble. And now it's Adam. I was used to it being Jason. It's harder getting used to it being Adam."

"Yeah, well, they--"

"I know, they've gotten really close because of the whole music thing."

"It's not just the music thing," said Rocky. "They connect on a whole different level. I probably really shouldn't be saying anything, but after Adam left the rangers, he was really torn up inside. He leaned on Kim and Kim leaned on him. They helped each other heal. I don't think Adam would admit to anything, but that's because he still refuses to believe that he was hurting after leaving the rangers. There were so many times when he would question whether or not he did the right thing. That's why he's never been able to completely let go. He went back a year or something like that to Angel Grove and Carlos was debating whether or not he should remain a ranger. I think if Carlos didn't want to be the black ranger anymore, Adam would've gladly stepped in. But he didn't and as much as he tries to deny it, he was even more torn up about that. Using a broken coin to morph. Kim helped him through that. They understood each other, I think. They understood each other more than we did. I think they felt the same things, but Adam tried to put the focus on Kim because of everything she had gone through."

"I'm sorry. I never knew."

Rocky nodded. "Please don't say anything. I don't think Adam would be really pleased with me if he heard I said anything."

"I won't."

"I know you won't." Rocky smiled.

* * *

There's that chapter! Song is: "All We Are" by Matt Nathanson. I hope you enjoyed that chapter!


	41. Sweet Silver Lining

Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"So, Kim," Aisha was saying over the phone. "I'll bring over all of those magazines that I have. The ones that Trini didn't even bother looking at."

"Uh, yeah, sure, 'Sha," answered Kim. She balanced the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she poured orange juice. "Just give me a call whenever you're on your way over."

"Okay, I'll probably be over around 6. I'll come straight from work."

"Okay, see you later."

"Later, girl."

Kim hung up her phone and set it on the countertop. She took a sip of her juice and leaned over in her seat, hearing the front door open. "Oh, hey Tommy," Kim said wit a smile, jumping off her stool to greet him. "Why the sudden visit? Aren't you supposed to be at the dojo with Rocky and Jason?"

"Yeah," he answered, giving her a kiss. "I just thought I'd stop by with some lunch." He held up a bag from Panera Bread and set it on the countertop, next to Kim's juice. "I hope you haven't eaten yet, have you?"

"No, no. You're right on time." Kim's stomach growled and she opened the bag, pulling out a couple of sandwiches and a salad. "Wow, thanks!"

"I wasn't sure which one you wanted, so I got you a sandwich and a salad."

Kim shrugged her shoulders. "I'll eat both. Thanks!"

Tommy grinned, taking a seat. "No problem, Kim." He gestured to the seat next to her. "Eat up."

The two of them were silent for a bit, both of them eating their lunch. An unspoken air of tension filled the air and made Kim feel uncomfortable.

"Do you think it's a good idea to get married?" she asked, chewing her food. "I mean, I want to. And I love you. But do you think it's a good idea?"

Tommy was silent, contemplating his answer. He didn't feel the same tension that Kim felt. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Kim shrugged. "I don't know. I just...can't shake this feeling that I have. Are we living in the past? Living out some high school fantasy?"

This time Tommy shrugged, not answering. He felt a little uncomfortable with Kim's questions, although he had similar ones running through his mind.

"I mean," Kim continued. "We should try and figure this out now, right? Before we become another statistic, like my own parents."

"We're not even married yet and you're already talking divorce?"

"No...I just...I don't know. I feel weird. I...I'm trying to push myself to tell you things that I've kept from you. I feel like I should be comfortable enough with you to tell you everything. And I hate myself for not getting over that mental block that I have. I want you to remember me as whole. I don't want you to think of me as broken."

"I don't think of you like that."

"I know you don't...I just...can't help but feel like that."

"Well...can you pretend I'm someone else? Like Jason or Rocky? Or Adam?"

Kim shook her head. "You're not someone else. You're Tommy. Not Jason or Rock or Adam."

"You talk easily enough to them. What stops you from talking to me?"

Kim shrugged. "I guess...if I let you into my head, you'll see..."

"See what?" Tommy prodded. He rested his hand on her hand and rubbed it.

Kim was silent and didn't say anything. She could hear Adam in her head, telling her to talk to Tommy and not to him. She took a few deep breaths and tried to push herself to break down her mental walls to let the love of her life in.

"You know," said Tommy, "even though we got back together...and we all got close again, I could still sense that I'm not fully there. You won't let me into your head. Sure, you tell me how your day's been and what you've done and everything, but...sometimes it feels like what you tell me...it's..there's no substance. It's something that you'd tell someone that you're not close to. And I want to be close to you. I want to be in your head. I want to be that person that you can vent to. That person that'll help you through your issues and stuff."

"I want you to be that person, too. I just...I don't know how to let you in. With Adam and Jason and Aisha and them...it's just so easy because we've shared so much already. And it's hard...it's hard to let people see that vulnerable side. That's why I started writing songs and stuff. That's the only way I could let my feelings out, but...I don't know. I'm sorry. And I don't want you to feel left out. It's just...they know so much about me. It's hard to put everything that we've been through in words to tell you."

"Well, I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere. I'll help you. I'll help you find a way to let me in that circle that you guys have. That bubble that no one can break into."

"We don't do it on purpose."

"I know you guys don't. And in no way, do I blame you or any of the others. I love each of you guys."

"I guess I'm still broken in some ways."

"Well, let me help you heal."

"It'll be hard."

"I don't expect it to be easy."

Kim looked down, unable to say anything. "I don't know how to do it."

"I'll help you. Just tell me how."

"I can't tell you how if I don't know what's wrong."

Tommy was silent. "Well...whenever you figure it out, I will be here. I want to marry you and I hope you do to."

"Of course I want to marry you. That's never been a question."

"Well, I'm glad."

The two of them were silent again. A million things were running through Kim's mind. She looked down and took her hand back from Tommy. She took a deep breath and continued to stare at the floor.

"I've never fully healed from my accident."

"Okay," Tommy said, taking her hand into his own again. "I'll help you."

"No. You don't understand. I've never fully healed from my accident." Kim took a deep breath. "And I'm probably never going to be healed from my accident."

"What do you mean?"

Kim looked down and took a deep breath. She swallowed and exhaled. "I haven't healed from my accident. The accident we told you about. The one that made me send the letter to you."

Tommy furrowed his brow, staring at Kim, who didn't return his glance. She was looking down at her hands, rubbing her thumbs together. He waited for her to speak.

"I...I...I don't want to worry you."

"Kim...if something's bothering you, I want to know. I want to help." He took her hand again, this time not letting go when she tried to pull it away.

Kim exhaled again. "I've never fully healed from my accident." Tommy nodded. "When...when I fell...I...I hit my head...I...I hit it really bad." Tommy nodded again, remembering the story. He waited for her to continue. "I hit the part of my head that controls my sight." She reached a hand up to touch her head. "The occipital lobe. After my accident, my retina was shaped peculiarly. It made my doctor worry enough to send me to an ophthalmologist. But he didn't tell me at first, since I did have my sight. He told Jason, who made me see an ophthalmologist."

"What did the ophthalmologist find?"

Kim didn't say anything. Instead, she looked to the side and stared at a picture of her, Trini, Aisha, Adam, Amy, Jason, and Rocky. It was taken before she and the others got close to Tommy, Billy, Hayley, and Zack again. "They took really good care of me. Even--especially when I didn't want it or deserve it. I'm still amazed that you're back in my life. That Billy and Zack are here. That Hayley and I have become such good friends." Tommy didn't say anything, unsure of what to say. "They've been there for me every step of the way. They know me better than I know myself." She smiled sadly and looked up at Tommy. "I hate...I hate feeling like this. I hate feeling weak. I hate feeling like I could break at any second. I hate not...not being able to do the things that I used to do. To do the things that I love. I miss riding rollercoasters. I miss going skydiving. I miss not having to worry about every little thing. To worry if the sun is gonna bother me one day. To worry about all the flashes that surround me all the time. Worrying about whether or not I'm gonna get hit in the face every time I step outside. Or even inside."

"I don't...I don't understand, Kim." Tommy rubbed her hand with his thumb. "What happened?"

"There was a tear in my retina. A small, very small tear, but it was enough to worry about. I refused to have surgery." She looked up Tommy. "I still refuse to have surgery."

"You still have it?" he asked incredulously.

Kim didn't say anything. "I don't want to have another surgery as long as I can control it. My ophthalmologist said I have a retinal detachment and that I should have surgery."

"What happens if you don't have it?"

"I lose my sight."

The two of them were silent for a bit.

"Why won't you have the surgery?"

"I don't want it, Tommy. I don't want to be lying in that hospital room again. I don't want--"

"But if you lose your sight--"

"No," Kim said firmly. "Jason, and Adam...and all of them have been trying for the past...ten, eleven years to get me to have the surgery, and...well, I've still got my sight now, so..."

"Isn't there something we can do?"

"No." Kim shook her head. "I know what the symptoms are. I know what I should do if I get any of the symptoms. After I was in the hospital and saw the ophthalmologist, I didn't have any of the symptoms. I still don't. And if I don't have any of the symptoms, why do I have to have the surgery?"

"Because it'll prevent you from losing your sight!"

"If I'm meant to lose my sight, then I'm meant to lose my sight. A surgery won't change that."

They were silent again.

"You said that you won't ever heal from it..."

Kim nodded slowly. "As long as I put off the surgery, I still have the tear in my retina."

"So why don't you--"

"NO!" exclaimed Kim. "I don't want the surgery." She was silent for a bit. "It reminds me..." She shook her head.

"Reminds you of what?" prodded Tommy.

Kim didn't say anything. She just looked back at the same photo of her and the others. "It reminds me of being in the hospital after my accident. Of how scared and lonely I was. Just being in a hospital brings me back to that. And I still have bi-yearly visits. To my doctor and to the ophthalmologist. I just...I can't stand being there. I can't stand being in that place. I can't stand feeling like that again."

"But if it helps you--"

"If it helps me? Do you really think it might help me?"

"Of course, Kim. If it helps you, why not? Why won't you just go on and have the surgery? You'll be able to keep your sight!"

Kim threw her hands up. "Maybe I don't want it."

"Don't say that, Kim." She shrugged her shoulders. "If the surgery can help you--"

"What if the surgery doesn't help me? Hundreds of people die from surgeries every day."

"Is that what you're worried about, Kim?"

"No!" Kim jumped up and stormed off into the living room. "I'm not _worried _about that!"

"Then what's wrong?" Tommy followed her.

"Nothing, okay! Just leave me alone!" She paced up and down the living room.

"No," replied Tommy. "I'm not going to leave you alone." He sat down and waited while Kim continued to pace.

"Are you just gonna sit there all day?" Kim said, cutting her eyes at Tommy.

"Yes," he answered. "I'm gonna be here all day and all night, if that's what it takes. I'm not gonna leave until you tell me what's wrong. If the surgery helps you."

"The surgery might not help me," Kim said through gritted teeth. "It might even hurt me more."

"I understand that," Tommy said gently. "But are you afraid of the surgery?"

"No." This time Kim spoke with a softer voice.

"Then what are you afraid of?" Tommy tugged on Kim's arm and pulled her down to sit next to him. He pulled her close and hugged her tightly. "I'll be here for you if you have the surgery or not. I'll be here if you happen to lose your sight. And I'll be here for everything else."

"Tommy..."

"I already told you. I'm here till the end. So you're stuck with me."

"I don't see what I've done to deserve it. Or you, for that matter."

"It's a simple matter of existing, Kim."

She rolled her eyes. "You weren't there, Tommy..."

"I wasn't there for what?" Tommy released Kim from his arms and looked at her.

"Being in a hospital...going through another surgery...I just...I get scared. I get so scared that I'm gonna lose myself again."

"I won't let you."

"It doesn't matter whether or not you would 'let' me. That's just how I feel. Every time I go back to a hospital. Every time I'm admitted for something. Every time I have a test done or every check-up that I have. It _always_ brings me back to that time in the hospital. When I felt like I didn't have anybody. I didn't know how to survive. I didn't know how to be myself. I lost me. I couldn't remember why I was living. Or what I was living for. I forgot everything and everyone. It reminds me of a really bad time in my life. I was depressed...and I didn't know how to get out of that."

"But you had Jason and Trini. They were there with you in the hospital, weren't they?"

Kim nodded. "They were there. They're a big reason why I'm still here now. Why I was able to pull out of it. But, at the time, I didn't see them. I didn't see Aisha when she came. Rocky. Adam. It took a while...but I remembered. They helped find me. They helped me find myself again."

"Especially Adam."

Kim nodded again. "Adam, along with everyone else, was a large part of that."

"But he's the reason why you're in your music now, right? He helped you, too."

"Are you jealous of Adam?"

"Do I have a reason to be?"

"That depends. Do you feel like you have a reason to be?"

"Right now, at this moment, I feel like I have a reason to be. You love him, don't you." His last sentence was a statement, not a question.

"Of course I love him. He's my best friend--"

"I thought Trini and Aisha were your best friends."

"I can't have more than one best friend?"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant." He stood up and faced her. "I just--"

"I thought we had this settled. Adam and I are close, yes, there's no denying that. If I'm in a jam, I know Adam is there to help me out. I know Jason is, Rocky, Aisha, Trini. Billy. Hayley. Zack. You. Especially you, Tommy. But he and I aren't _in _love with each other. But I do love him, I won't deny that."

"I never asked you to."

"Then what are you asking?"

"Why won't you take the surgery? Why are the others fine with you not having it? Don't they want what's best for you?"

Kim's eyes flared at Tommy's last question. "I _know_ that my friends want what's best for me. That's why they've agreed to let me make my own decision regarding this whole thing. They remember how lost, how depressed, how unhappy I was in the hospital. And I don't think they want to see me back in there as much as I don't want to go back."

"They're my friends, too."

"Of course they are, Tommy." Kim stood up and faced Tommy. "When I woke up in that damn hospital room, the first person I saw was Jason. He was there with me since the very beginning. I've known him forever. He doesn't want to see me in pain as much as I don't want to see him in pain. Did you know that he kept how bad my injuries were from me? From Trini and Aisha?" Tommy shook his head. "I don't want him to have to do that again. He shouldn't do that again."

"Kim..."

"And Trini...she dropped out of school to move here, Tommy. _Dropped out of school_. You know how important it was for her. She had to go to some college down here because of me. She's sacrificed so much for me. I can't let her do that again."

"Times are different now, Kim."

"Aisha left Africa for me. She gave up her dreams to help me."

"Aisha--"

"And Rocky? When I visited him in that hospital room in Angel Grove, it scared me. It scared me so much. And then he had to leave Angel Grove. Moved down here, too."

"But Rocky al--"

"Then Adam came. I know he was only here because Rocky was here, because Rocky convinced him to move down with the rest of them. And I finally found someone that I could help as much as they helped me. He missed the rangers almost as much as me, maybe even more. But I could see how much he was hurting over leaving the rangers. And even though I was still in a bad way, he was my rock. He was the one person that I felt like I could be myself around again. He understood--understands me in a way that I don't even understand myself. And I'm sorry--I really am--if that makes you jealous or uncomfortable, but...that's just the way it is. He and Jason, Trini, Aisha, Rocky, and Amy have helped me in more ways than I could imagine. And I don't want to put them through that again. I don't want them to have to give anything else up to help me. To protect me."

Tommy didn't say anything for the longest time. He took a seat on the couch and after a moment, Kim joined him, taking his hand. "Say something, Tommy."

"First of all, I know that they and I would give anything up to keep you from being in pain. And I know that they--none of them--regret coming here for you. So you shouldn't feel guilty over that. And you know that Jason is always there to protect you from yourself. He's always seen you as his little sister and he would never want you to feel worse over something that's not your fault."

"The accident was my fault, Tommy. I didn't have to rush. But I did."

"And Trini...I don't think she regrets dropping out of school to move here. She's got a great job, great friends, and a great husband. My best friend in the whole world. And do you think that Aisha really regrets leaving Africa? She told me once, a few months ago, that she was already feeling homesick and was grateful for the chance to come back to the United States, despite your accident. And Rocky chose to leave the rangers. He chose someone to take his place. It sucks that it happened the way it did, but..that's just the way things are sometimes. Adam...he chose to leave the rangers, too. We all did, at the time. And sure, there have been times when I've regretted leaving, but...we can't take those things back."

"I just...I don't want to make them worry. They're more than just great friends; they're a great family. I talk to them more than I talk to my own family."

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Hayley and Billy were, for a long time, the only adults other than my colleagues at school that I talked to." Tommy kissed the top of Kim's head. "I'm gonna marry you. And I plan on spending the rest of my life with you."

Kim grinned and cuddled into Tommy's arms. "I want the same thing."

"Are you sure."

She turned and looked into his eyes. "Yeah. I'm definitely sure."

* * *

"Sounds great, Kira!" Kim called into the studio, pressing down a button. Kira shot her a thumbs up. "We'll start from the beginning, though, okay?" Kira nodded in the booth.

"So, you're okay?" Adam asked from the seat next to her.

"Yeah, I am. I really am. I feel a lot better knowing that Tommy knows I'm this--"

"Fragile little being?"

"I hate being thought of like that, but yeah." The two of them were silent as Kira began to sing in the booth.

_"I'm going home  
Downhearted and hoping  
Im close to some new beginning  
I know  
Theres a reason for everything  
That comes and goes "  
_

"Is that where the inspiration for this song came from?" Adam asked with a knowing smile.

"You do know how I love to throw myself into my work."

"So...pick a date, yet?"

Kim glared at him. "I swear, you're as bad as Aisha."

_"But so many people are looking to me  
To be strong and to fight  
But Im just surviving  
I may be weak but I'm never defeated  
And I'll keep believing  
In clouds with that sweet silver lining"_

Adam laughed. "You think so? I can be worse than Aisha. In fact, you've probably seen me worse than Aisha."

Kim grimaced, thinking of their touring days that were not so long ago. "Oh yeah, that's right. How Amy puts up with you day after day, I don't know."

"Easy. The same way you put up with me day after day."

__

"Most days  
I try my best to put on a brave face  
But inside  
My bones are cold and my heart breaks  
But all the while  
Somethings keeping me safe  
And alive"

Kim shook her head, laughing as she adjusted something on the switchboard. "I must say, I do love having Kira as a guinea pig for all the music that's just been going through my mind lately."

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "You know Kira's always been a fan of your music. And, as much as I hate to see you stressed, I love the way you relieve that."

"And why didn't I pick up song writing in the beginning?"

Adam shrugged again. "Cuz you wanted to be a star?"

Kim playfully hit Adam as she turned up the volume.

__

"I won't give up like this  
I will be given strength  
And now that I've found it  
Nothing can take that away"

* * *

There's that chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review!

Song is: "Sweet Silver Lining" by Kate Voegele


	42. Preparation Craziness

Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Aisha?" Kim grimaced at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a horrifying white dress that was better off rotting at the bottom of a junk pile in an antique store.

About seven months passed since Kim and Tommy had gotten engaged and Aisha has thrown herself full-on into the wedding preparations. Kim and Tommy were only too happy to give her free reign over the entire thing, believing that they didn't have to do anything but show up on the day of the ceremony.

"Yes," answered Aisha. She grinned at the sight of Kim while Trini snickered in the corner. "You put me in charge of this wedding and as your maid of honor, I am going to make sure that it's absolutely perfect!" She put an arm around Kim and grinned wider. "Besides, you look great!"

"Yeah, but this isn't really what I had in mind. I thought you were going to come up with some designs or something." Kim grimaced at herself again as Aisha let go of Kim and looked around behind her. "Not dig through the junkyard and throw me in the first dress you could find," she said under breath, loud enough for only Trini to hear.

This time Trini didn't even try to hide her laughter. Kim glared at her in the mirror. "You are looking fantastic, Kim," she added sarcastically.

"Just you wait, Trini Scott. Don't forget, she's doing your dress, too!"

"I'm not worried about that. Aisha wants to make herself look good. Therefore, I will be looking good." Trini laughed again.

Kim shook her head and moaned at her reflection. She watched as Aisha was talking to the seamstress that they had hired to do the dresses, speaking very animatedly to her. "What if Tommy takes one look at me and run?"

This time Trini's laugh came out more gentle. "Please. You could be wearing a brown paper bag and Tommy will still look at you like he's seeing you for the first time in his life."

"I think I'd rather be wearing a brown paper bag."

Trini laughed again. "Don't worry. If you're dressed in that the morning of your wedding, I'll save you."

"Save you from what?" Aisha asked, walking in to the little dressing area that she, Trini, and Kim were gathered.

"Nothing," Trini and Kim said in unison.

"So it fits right?"

"Yeah, but 'Sha, I'm not too sure about this--"

"Forget about that. How does it feel? Does it fit?"

"Well, yeah, it fits fine--"

"Fine? Just fine? Or this it fit fit?"

"Uh...I guess I'll just say that it 'fit fits'."

Trini smirked from her seat and shook her head. "So glad I didn't go through this for my wedding," she mumbled under her breath. Kim heard and glared at her again.

Aisha was talking to the seamstress again. "There are...I think five--Kim, how many bridesmaids and groomsmen were you and Tommy planning on having again?"

"Uh--" Kim tried to step down from where she stood in front of the mirror, but the dress was preventing her from doing so. She settled for turning around and facing Aisha. "There's you, Trini, Amy, Hayley, and Kira. And I think Tommy's planning on asking Jason to be his best man, with Billy, Zack, Rocky, and Adam. I don't think he's asked them yet. I haven't even asked Hayley or Kira yet."

"You need to get on that, Kim! We're losing time here." She turned to the seamstress again. "So we'll meet again on Thursday and I'll bring the color and fabric swatches, then." Aisha shook the seamstress's hand and turned back towards Kim. "Get out of that dress now Kim, you don't want to ruin it before the big day."

Kim shot a worried look at Trini and cleared her throat. "Yeah...about the dress...I'm just...I'm not too sure about it, 'Sha."

"What??" Aisha's eyes filled with pain at Kim's words. "But I picked it out especially for you!"

"I know...but...I just kind of wanted to pick out my own dress for my wedding."

"But it was specially made, just for you! I designed it myself. And put a little bit of you and Tommy in it!"

Kim looked down at the dress she was wearing, thinking that Aisha was going crazy. There was no way she and Tommy were in this dress. She looked back up at Aisha and was surprised to see tears forming in her eyes. Kim immediately felt bad. "Maybe...this dress...maybe it's something that grows on you, I guess."

Aisha immediately brightened up and grinned. "Yeah. Something that'll grow on you, right?"

Trini sat in her corner, laughing.

* * *

"Okay, everyone," Rocky said after he bowed to his class. "Great job! See you again on Friday!"

Tommy walked in the dojo, dodging the young kids who were scrambling to get their shoes on and meet their parents. He hung around at the front desk, waiting for Rocky and Jason to finish talking to some of the parents and students in their class.

"Hey man," Jason said, bumping his fist against Tommy's. "What's going on? Nothing to do since Kim's out of town with Adam?"

Tommy laughed. "Pretty much. And before we left we barely got any time together since Aisha kept calling with details about the wedding."

Rocky and Jason laughed. "Yeah, that's 'Sha for you," replied Rocky. "For our wedding, she told me to shut up and make sure I'm there for the ceremony. She never listened to any of my ideas."

"Well, if she did, Rock, we would've gone to a masquerade instead of a wedding," Jason said.

"And you guys still don't see how cool that would've been? Wearing masks? That's cool!"

Tommy laughed and shook his head. "She about had Kim in tears! Kim kept repeating something...something about an ugly dress and a brown paper bag. All I could do before she and Adam left was console her. She just seemed so distraught!"

"Yeah...Kim made a mistake by putting 'Sha in charge of the wedding."

"I'm sure she's feeling it now," added Jason.

"Yeah," added Tommy. "Apparently 'Sha calls Kim in the middle of the night, telling her that they have to get something for the wedding. Or instead of doing these flowers, they should do something different. I don't get why Kim won't just tell her to stop so Kim could plan the wedding. She used to be so good at planning things like this."

"Yeah, but Aisha _loves_ it," said Jason. "Kim's mom isn't here, so Aisha is the next best thing. She's kind of the 'mother hen'." Jason used his hands to quote.

"Okay, well, you guys know that you're in the wedding, right?"

Jason and Rocky looked at each other. "We better be in the wedding!" Rocky exclaimed. They all laughed.

"And Jason," Tommy said, turning to his friend. "Best man?"

"Sure thing, Bro." The two of them bumped fists again.

"And Rock, groomsman?"

"I better be number one groomsman."

"Of course you are."

"Then of course I'm in."

* * *

Adam, Kim, and Kira wearily gathered their things and headed off the plane as soon as it landed. Kim rubbed her temples and closed her eyes briefly. She was still thinking about the dress Aisha made her try on and dreaded telling her that there was no way in hell she was wearing that. She heard Adam laugh and take her hand, leading her through the airport. Kira smiled sympathetically next to them, hearing the horrid story from two weeks ago on the plane.

"It'll be okay, Kim," Adam said, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sure 'Sha will let up now that you're in LA and she's clear across the country."

"Adam. I wouldn't put it past her to follow me here."

"Trent!" Kira dropped her bags and ran to hug her boyfriend. "What are you doing here?"

Kim and Adam's gaze followed Kira. "I didn't know Trent was gonna be home," replied Adam.

"Me neither. Guess we won't be seeing Kira much when we're not in the studio." They followed Kira and said their hello's to Trent.

"I didn't know you were going to be in town, Trent," Kim said. "What brings the surprise?"

Trent gestured to them. "You guys coming. I had a break in school, so I decided to come back. Get a little reunion of the Dinos together, right?"

"Oh, but I left Tommy at home." Kim winked at him.

"I should've specified which generation."

"Hey...watch out now. You remember that we were on the same team with Tommy," said Adam. They laughed and headed for baggage claim.

"You guys meeting up today?" Kim asked Trent.

"Yeah, if you don't feel too tired," Trent said, looking at Kira.

"No, I feel great! I can't wait to see Conner and Ethan! It's been so long," Kira replied.

"How is Conner, anyway?"

"He's doing a lot better. He started up soccer again, going really easy at it, though," answered Trent. "You could tell he still hurts to move though, even if he doesn't admit it."

Kim nodded. She didn't mean to bring back the bad memories again, but the two of them talking about Conner and Ethan reminded her of all the other ranger friends she met. She thought of Kat and how close they were to Angel Grove. Maybe she could talk Adam into a visit with her. After everything that's happened, she meant to keep in better touch with everyone and Katherine, especially, but she has been slacking in the past few months.

"Kim, have you checked your email?" Adam asked, holding his phone to his ear.

"No." Kim furrowed her brow. "I just got off the plane, why would I?"

"I got a very nasty voicemail from Aisha. I suggest you check it right away."

Kim rolled her eyes as she pulled out her phone and turned it on. Kira laughed and explained to Trent what was going on. He laughed also. They headed outside after picking up their luggage from the baggage claim.

"We'll see you guys later," Adam said, nodding to Trent and Kira. He held the door open for Kim to get into a waiting cab before him.

"Bye guys," Kim said, giving Kira and Trent a hug before scooting into the cab.

"See you tomorrow," replied Kira. She and Trent waved to Adam and Kim before getting into their own cab.

"She is unbelievable!" Kim complained after Adam shut the door. "Thirty emails? Seriously!"

Adam laughed after giving the driver an address. He shook his head. "You should tell her to quit it. Or since I know you won't tell her that, at least tell her to back off."

Kim shook her head. "I can't do that. I know when that day comes it'll be as unbelievable as she is. And I mean that in a good way."

Adam laughed again. He checked his phone after it beeped. "Hey, Zack's gonna be able to make dinner after all."

"Great!" Kim exclaimed. "I haven't seen that guy in forever. I thought that since the show was on hiatus, he'd be able to visit, but he hasn't been able to get away."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. At least we'll see him tonight, anyway. And Hayley and Billy."

"Yeah...hey, I was thinking, do you want to go up to Angel Grove and visit Kat? I haven't talked to her in a long time and I haven't seen her since the last time we were in Angel Grove, when everything happened."

"Yeah, that's right. Sure, I was thinking about that too, after seeing Trent. We should run it by Billy and them, too. Maybe they'll want to come."

* * *

Amy twirled around in her dress, looking at herself in Aisha's floor-length mirror. "These are so beautiful," she proclaimed, rubbing her hands up and down the dress. "It's so soft!"

She and Trini were trying on their bridesmaids dresses in Aisha's bathroom. Aisha was helping Trini into her dress when she glared at Amy.

"Don't do that! You'll get it dirty!"

Amy stopped rubbing her dress and rolled her eyes at Aisha. "My hands are clean, 'Sha." Trini caught Amy's eye in the mirror and smirked.

"We don't want to take any chances!"

"I know, 'Sha. I stopped."

Aisha looked back to make sure she did. "How does it fit, anyway? Feel better than the last time?"

"Yeah, it's great."

"What about you, Trini?"

"Uh, it's fine." Trini took a step back from the mirror and looked at herself. "Wow, it's so comfortable." She looked down. "I think it's a little long, though."

Aisha dropped to her knees and measured from Trini's waist to the floor. "It's a little long, but you should be fine with heels, right?"

Trini looked down again. "Yeah, should be fine, I guess." She eyed Aisha suspiciously. "Do you already have shoes?"

"No, I do not already have the shoes." She stood up and looked at Trini and Amy's reflections. "I'm planning on getting those next week." She looked back at Amy and Trini. "So, everything's good, right? It fits well and all?"

"Yeah, it's good," replied Trini.

"Mine too," said Amy. "I think I'm in love with this dress. Can I take it home?"

"No!" exclaimed Aisha. She looked back toward the open door of her closet and saw two other dresses hanging on the rack. "I still need to get Kira and Hayley to try theirs on. I should've asked Kira to come over before she left with Kim and Adam."

"How are you going to get Hayley to try hers on before she flies out for the wedding? It's in about a month, so..."

"Yeah, I'm still trying to figure that one out. Kim gave me her card and told me to have free reign on whatever I wanted to plan for the wedding. I wonder if she'll notice that I took a weekend trip out to Reefside."

"What about sending it to her?" asked Trini.

Aisha grimaced. "The dress might get ruined."

"Oh yeah, that's true."

"Maybe I should send Hayley a different dress that's made the same way and have her try that on," Aisha said, thinking out loud. She looked at Trini and Amy. "That's what I've been doing with Kim and her dress."

Amy and Trini burst out laughing. "What?" they said at the same time.

"I've been wondering about that!" exclaimed Amy.

"Now you really kept that a good secret," replied Trini.

"You guys must've thought I was crazy!" Aisha started to laugh. "Heck no, I won't put Kim in that ugly dress. I just can't wait to see her face when she sees the real thing."

"Do you have it?" asked Amy. "Can we see it?"

"Sure, but I'm swearing you both to secrecy."

The two of them held up their hands. "Of course."

"And you can't tell Kim anything about your dresses."

"You make us promise each time we try them on," said Trini. "Although I wish you picked a different color."

Amy laughed. "What, like yellow?"

"Yeah," Trini and Aisha said in unison.

"Here it is," Aisha said, pulling out a garment bag from the furthest end of her closet. She pulled down the zipper and carefully pulled the dress out.

"Wow," breathed Amy.

"Wow is right," agreed Trini. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, I don't even want to touch it."

"Good," said Aisha. "Don't do it."

Amy rolled her eyes at Aisha. "I won't."

Trini smiled. "It really is the two of them."

"Yeah. I thought they'd appreciate that."

"I thought you were out of your mind, 'Sha! When we were at the seamstress that time a couple of weeks ago, and you said that the dress was so Kim and Tommy." Trini laughed again. "You've been doing good!"

Aisha shook her head. "It's been so hard! I haven't been able to tell anybody since Kim's been in town. I'm so glad she finally decided to go to LA with Kira and Adam. I think I drove her crazy enough to make her leave town."

Trini and Amy nodded their heads.

"So, how much more is there to do for the wedding?"

"Umm, aside from the shoes, I think everything is pretty much set. At least until the the day comes and I bet everything's gonna be late and stuff. But I think next week, I'll go shopping for shoes and pink dye to match the dresses. I think I'm looking more forward to this day than Kim and Tommy are."

Trini and Amy nodded their heads again. "It kind of shows." They laughed.

"Well, what I'm looking most forward to, is seeing their faces when and if--fingers crossed--everything goes according to plan. I know I can be bad, but I've been purposely trying to make them both extra crazy."

Trini and Amy laughed again. "Are the guys' tuxes done?"

"Yeah," answered Aisha. "Those were easy. Tuxes for all the guys. White for Tommy. Black for everyone else. Vests, bowties, handkerchiefs."

"What color are the vests and bowties and stuff going to be?"

"Pink. The same shade as our dresses."

"Oh," said Amy. "You weren't going to have the whole ranger color thing? Doesn't Tommy have other colors?"

Trini nodded. "Yeah, green, white, red, black."

"I was trying to," replied Aisha. "But it's hard! I couldn't figure out how I could work green and red into the whole color scheme, so I settled on pink, white, and black."

"Well, you got me looking forward to Kim and Tommy's wedding now."

"Yeah," agreed Amy. "At least I see where your craziness is headed to now."

"Well, I am glad that you guys don't think I'm truly crazy." Aisha smiled.

"Yeah," agreed Trini. "We don't think you're truly crazy. We _know _you are." Aisha playfully hit Trini's arm, who recoiled from her. " 'Sha!" she exclaimed. "You might get the dress dirty!"

* * *

"Yeah, you guys have me all week," Zack said. He cleared the rest of his plate and took a sip of his drink. "When should we go?"

"We have to go to the studio tomorrow," said Kim, "but the day after should be fine." She looked at Adam. "We're not doing anything, right?"

Adam pulled out his phone and checked. "No, we're good. Road trip? What about you guys?"

"Sounds good," said Hayley. "I'd love to go to Angel Grove again."

Billy nodded. "Yeah, I'd love to go as well, but do you think we should call first and ask Katherine if it's okay to visit her?"

"Oh yeah, huh," said Kim. "I guess I'll give her a call later and see what she says. I'll let you know tomorrow or something."

"So, what do we do now?" Zack asked. "Movie sound good? I know which ones are good. Dinner's on me, by the way."

Everyone laughed. "Yeah, it sounds good," said Kim. "I don't think I'm ready to turn in yet."

"Even though you're three hours advance?"

"Let's just say that I'm reveling in the fact that I don't have to listen to Aisha in my ear all the time. She's been showing up in my dreams."

"I think those are called nightmares," said Adam, laughing.

"I don't think I would have it any other way, though. That's how Aisha is. I love that lady."

* * *

There's that chapter! Let me know what you think!


	43. Angel Grove

Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

A couple of days later, Kim, Adam, Hayley, Billy, and Zack piled into Zack's Range Rover and were on their way to Angel Grove. The called Kat, who was only too pleased that they were going to visit. For the first couple of hours, the ride was full of stories, jokes, and games as any other long car rise. But slowly, Zack, Billy, and Adam drifted to sleep while Hayley drove and Kim kept her company in the passenger's seat.

Kim laughed a bit, seeing the three of them sleep in her overhead mirror. "I can't believe they actually went along with the three of them in the back. It can't be comfortable."

"It's either that or one of them drives or keeps me company. Thanks, by the way. It's more fun this way."

Kim laughed. "No problem. I hate it when I'm driving and everyone's asleep. It's like, 'I want to sleep, too!' "

Hayley smiled. The two of them sat in silence for a bit, quietly listening to the radio, occupied with their own thoughts.

"So how is everything, Kim?"

"Umm...other than Aisha absolutely driving me insane these days...I'm fine. I'm good. I really am. Never been happier."

Hayley smiled and shot a quick look at Kim. "That's good."

Kim nodded. "Yeah...and I think I prefer songwriting and producing than performing. Thinking back on it, I don't know why I ever started to perform in the first place. And then I see Kira in the studio or making a music video, or especially being out there on stage. And I remember. She gives me a good shock back to reality."

Hayley laughed. "Kira is like that. She was the level-headed one between her, Conner, and Ethan. The number of silly arguments they used to get into..." She laughed again.

"Oh, she said they're going to Blue Bay to visit Tori and them. I told her we'll meet her there on our way back to Reefside. I think they're leaving tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. That sounds good. Oh, I forgot to run this by you. I know the wedding's in about a month or so, so I was thinking that I'll fly back with you and Adam next week and spend a couple of weeks there. Maybe get 'Sha out of your hair for a bit."

"Would you? That'd be great!" The two of them laughed. "No, seriously, though, I'd really love that. I know Tommy would love it too. It's like we never get to see you! Is Billy coming too?"

"No." Hayley shook her head. "He can't get time off until the week before the wedding, so he'll be flying out with Zack."

Kim nodded. "It's hard to believe that it's almost here. I feel like I've been waiting forever. Planning for the past 8 or 9 months and it's finally coming to pass. I think I'm going to be sad when it's over."

"Even with Aisha?"

"Yeah. Even with her craziness. It just wouldn't be the same without her. I know I complain about her, but I really do appreciate everything that she's been doing for me and Tommy. She's really taken out the stress of trying to plan a wedding. The only thing that I know of is how my dress looks, which is not good, and that it's costing a whole bunch of money. Oh, and the guest list. But I gave her my card and told her to go ahead and go crazy with it and she obviously really took it to heart. I don't even know how your dress looks like."

"Really? So what does 'Sha bug you with, then?"

"The guest list," Kim answered, matter-of-factly. "The only thing I'm allowed to be in charge of. But only the act of writing down the people who I'd like to invite. The whole seating arrangement is all 'Sha."

Hayley laughed. "Big guest list?"

Kim smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. We are trying to keep it semi-small. Not as small as Trini and Jason's, but...you know family, friends. We just so happen to have a lot of family and friends. I want to invite as many ranger teams that could come. They're all a part of my life even if I've never met them."

"Well, you have met the majority of them, so I think you'll be fine there. So she bothers you that much for just the guest list?"

"Yeah. And she likes to ramble on about the caterers, florists, and everything else. I'm just not allowed to get a word in, so I've taken to tuning her out and ignoring her emails." Kim suddenly turned up the radio. "It's Kira!"

Hayley looked at Kim from the corner of her eye. She looked like a proud mother. "You've really helped Kira reach new heights."

Kim shrugged and shook her head, lowering the volume. "Kira would've gotten there anyway. We just so happened to be the ones to give her that push." She pointed to a sign. "Oh, look. 20 more miles to go."

"Great. I have to use the bathroom."

Kim laughed. "You should've said something earlier! I bet we could've pulled over and the guys wouldn't have even noticed a thing."

"No, it's okay. I could wait."

"Well, don't worry. Kat's place isn't too far from the exit. Probably about ten minutes, if I remember correctly."

"Good."

* * *

"I got the shoes!" Aisha exclaimed, running into Trini's house, without bothering to knock or ring the doorbell. She threw a key on the couch and put all of her bags on the floor. "Trini! Where are you?"

"What, 'Sha?" Trini asked, wiping her hands on a towel. "I was in the middle of making dinner."

Aisha waved her hand. "That's okay, Jason's gonna be late. Rocky said they were teaching a special class to a couple of their students who can't make it to the normal schedule."

"I know, 'Sha. Just so it'll be ready when he gets home."

"Yeah, okay, whatever. Anyway, here, try on your shoes. Let me know if it's comfortable to stand in and stuff."

Trini rolled her eyes as she kicked off her flip flops and waited for Aisha to pull out a box of shoes in Trini's size.

"If they fit, I'm going to dye them to match the dress."

"I know, 'Sha." Trini sat down and pulled on the shoes. "They fit."

"Walk around in them."

Trini rolled her eyes again. She walked up and down the length of the living room. "There. They feel fine."

"Okay, go to the hardwood now. Carpet feels different."

"Aisha...don't you think you're going a bit overboard with this?"

Aisha furrowed her brow. "I just want to make it the best day for Kim and Tommy."

"I know. I do too. But...you don't have to obsess over every little detail. I don't even think that you were this bad for your own wedding."

"I know...I just....I want everything to go off perfect."

"Okay. And that's understandable and all, but you know, if the ceremony happens and...it's a different floral arrangement than the one that you chose...or Rocky or Adam or Kira or Amy or somebody spills something on their clothes...or the shoes don't match the dress perfectly, you know it's gonna be all right, right? You know that all Kim and Tommy need for this day to be perfect is to end up married to each other. That would be the perfect end to that day for all of us."

Aisha sat down. "I guess I am going a little bit overboard."

"A little?"

"But don't worry, Trini. It's only a few more weeks and then I'll stop." She jumped up. "So, do the shoes feel good? Do they fit?"

Trini rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Yeah, they feel good. Keep them for me."

Aisha smiled and waited for Trini to take the shoes off. She carefully put them away and labeled the box as 'Trini's'. "I'll make it up to you. I'll help you with dinner."

"Only cuz you don't want to cook for Rocky!" Trini laughed. "Good thing I have extra."

Aisha followed Trini to the kitchen, continuing to talk about the wedding. "I think everyone's pretty much already RSVP'd. So we just need to finish up the seating plan. Only a few people RSVP's no. And there are a few bringing dates and stuff. So we could just figure it out later."

"We?"

"Okay, Trini. I'll fix it the seating plan." Aisha rolled her eyes. "Am I really that bad?"

Trini nodded and smiled. "Yes. You are that bad."

* * *

"Every time I come here, I always feel like I'm that girl from Angel Grove High," said Kat. "And technically...I am still that girl from Angel Grove High."

Everyone laughed. Kim, Adam, Hayley, Billy, and Zack sat around a table, next to Kat, at the Youth Center.

"You'd think we'd get over coming here," replied Adam.

"Aw, it's all about the nostalgia and the memories," said Kim. "We've had a lot of good memories here." She pointed. "Like that's where I confronted Tommy about being the green ranger," she whispered.

"You call that a good memory?" Zack said. Everyone laughed again. "No, remember mine and Bulk's dance-off. Now that was funny!"

"That was funny," Billy said, picturing the whole sequence in his mind.

"I can't believe Bulk did the split!" exclaimed Kim. "Or something close to it, at least."

"He's a different person now, Bulk," said Kat. "He's really changed since...well, you know."

Everyone did know. They knew that Kat was referring to the 'near the end of the world' time, when she and a few others were captured by evil forces that threatened to take over the universe. Only this time, they had a number of casualties, at least more than any before.

"You're looking really good, Kat," Kim said. "How are you feeling, anyway?"

"I'm doing a lot better," she answered. "I still have stiffness in some parts of my body, so I still go to therapy for that. Only once a month, though. But I can't dance anymore. But teaching's been a lifelong dream of mine and even though I didn't imagine that I would be teaching high school, it is very fulfilling. And I love it. Even though I know those kids don't give a damn about history. I try to make it fun."

"Well, that's good. I'm glad you're getting better."

"Yup." Kat nodded. "Getting better everyday. So I will most definitely be able to make it out there for your wedding, Kim. I must say, it is about time, don't you think?"

"Yes," interjected Billy. "You guys probably don't remember, but I was there for the entire Kim and Tommy drama."

Everyone rolled their eyes, except for Hayley. "We were all there for it, Billy."

"Okay, enough about this," said Kim. "We so don't have to talk about this." Everyone laughed again.

"So, is there anything in particular that you guys wanted to see or do while you were here?" Kat asked. "I know I don't have to give you the grand tour of Angel Grove, considering three of you were born and raised here, one of you moved here before I did, and Hayley's been here before."

Zack shrugged. "Nothing in particular. We just came up to hang out with you and see how you were doing."

"Thanks guys. I do miss you all. It makes me sad sometimes, being here, especially being at Angel Grove High. Those kids remind me so much of ourselves, except for the whole saving the world part."

"Unless they are saving the world and you just don't know it," said Adam.

"Oh yeah, that is true," said Kim. "We did think we were pretty slick, hiding it from the teachers. And hey, I like to think that we did a pretty good job."

"Well, the world's still standing," replied Zack. "So we must've done something right."

"Don't tell Tommy though," joked Billy. "It'll get to his head. He was a part of so many teams that he's probably thinking it was all because of him."

Everyone laughed. "So has he gone back to the power since I've seen him last?" Kat asked, laughing.

"Not unless he's hiding it from us!" exclaimed Kim. "He better not be!" Everyone laughed again.

"So, you guys want to go see a movie?" Zack asked. "That new one that came out today is good."

A chorus of "sure's" echoed around the table. The six of them scooted their chairs back and waved bye to Ernie behind the counter and walked out.

"Do you have any work you need to get done, Kat?" asked Kim. "Don't let us stop you, you know we're fine just hanging out at home with you."

Kat shook her head as she unlocked the doors to her car. "No, I finished everything already. I was excited to see you guys so I'm with you for the next 48 hours. Or at least until you guys leave."

"Great," replied Kim, getting into the passenger's seat of her car. "Cuz you're stuck with us for the next 48 hours."

"Wait up," Zack said, trying to get into Kat's car as well.

"No, my car's for the girls, only!"

Kim and Hayley laughed in response.

"Besides," continued Kat. "Isn't that your car, anyway?" She pointed to the Range Rover.

"Yeah, but I think it would be so much more fun if we squeeze into your car."

"No, Zack. There's no room. Girls only."

"Yeah, boys are smelly," added Kim.

"Real mature, Kim."

Kim shrugged. "Do you expect anything more?" She laughed as Zack walked dejectedly back to his car. The girls laughed even more when they saw him kick Adam out of the driver's seat and into the back seat.

Hayley laughed as she got into the back seat. "I must say, you guys must have dealt with an extraordinary amount of testosterone, hanging around all those guys back then."

"Oh, why?" asked Kim, jokingly. "Does it show?"

The three of them laughed again.

"Yeah, it was hard," said Kat. "But, I mean, I had Kim, Aisha, and Tanya, so it wasn't too bad."

"Yeah," agreed Kim. "I feel bad for Kira and especially Tori. They were the only ladies around those guys. At least Kira had you, Hayley."

Hayley nodded. "She used to remind me all the time."

"Of course," said Kat. "Sometimes the guys behaved more like little whiny girls than we did."

Kim laughed. "We never whined!"

"Of course not," Hayley replied in a voice that sounded like she didn't really believe Kim. She giggled, trying to hide her laughter in the back seat.

* * *

"This is really good," Jason said, chewing and swallowing his food. "Thanks, baby." He leaned over and kissed Trini on her cheek.

"You're welcome," replied Trini.

Rocky gave her a thumbs up while Aisha nodded. "But I can't wait for dessert!" Aisha exclaimed.

"Oh, did you make it?" asked Rocky.

"No...I just watched Trini bake it. It looked really good. I got to lick the spoon afterwards."

Trini rolled her eyes and everyone laughed. "Anyways...why didn't one of you call Tommy to come over? His roommate and his girlfriend are both gone."

"Girlfriend?" scoffed Rocky. "Don't you mean fiancee?"

"Or, in a few short weeks, it'll be wife!" Aisha practically squealed.

"Did you ever think the two of you would be married before Tommy?" Trini asked.

Rocky and Jason looked at each other and back at Trini. "No," they answered in unison.

"Jeez," said Jason. "It's about time those two settled down."

"And that's you talking, Jay." Aisha laughed.

"It _is_ about time they've settled down," agreed Rocky.

"Hopefully nothing bad happens before or after this wedding..." Jason trailed off.

"What are you talking about?" Aisha asked sharply.

"Oh, you know..." Jason gestured around the table. "Look around. After your wedding, Adam and Kira left to go help the overdrive team. Before our wedding, that whole thing with Mayari and Rita's mother. So, hopefully nothing involving the power will get in the way of this one."

"Man, I was a wreck the morning of our wedding," Aisha said.

"You were a wreck the morning of our wedding, too," said Trini, gesturing between her and Jason.

"And you'll probably be a wreck the morning of Kim and Tommy's wedding," said Jason. "Maybe even for the whole day. At least till the reception's done."

"Oh, that reminds me, did Kim talk to you already?" Aisha asked Jason.

Jason looked confused. He raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

Aisha's eyes widened and her voice came out in an extremely high pitch. "She hasn't spoken to you, yet? The wedding's only in a few weeks! Why hasn't she said anything? Ooh, she's in trouble now." Aisha pulled out her phone and immediately started punching the keys.

"Wait, wait, 'Sha," Jason said, reaching over to stop her. "I'm just kidding. I didn't know you were gonna get mad at her." He started laughing. "That was kinda funny, though. But yeah, Kim's talked to me already and everything's good, everything's fine."

Aisha grinded her teeth together and looked at Trini, who smiled and nodded. She gestured as if to say, "go ahead." Aisha immediately started hitting Jason's arm. "Why'd you freak me out like that! Stupid! Hello!!!! It's a few weeks till the wedding! Do you have any idea how much that would've changed the plans that we've already had in place for how long!"

Jason looked at Trini and Rocky for help. Both of them avoided his gaze, laughing too much.

"Nah, man," said Rocky. "You should've known better than that."

"Okay! Okay!" Jason tried to block Aisha. "I'm sorry, 'Sha! I didn't mean it!" He leaned as far away from Aisha as he could get. "Shouldn't you be worrying over some other random detail over the wedding? I think you should let Kim know that I might not live to see the wedding. Make sure Tommy knows he needs a new best man!"

Aisha got in one last punch and exhaled, taking a seat.

"All better, honey?" Rocky asked, still laughing.

She nodded. "Yup, all better. And Tommy does not have to find a new best man. Nor does Kim have to walk down the aisle alone."

"Well, thanks for sparing my husband," Trini said, still laughing. "Even if the dummy deserved it."

"No problem. Can't do anything that messes up the wedding plans."

"Well, hopefully by then, all of this will be forgotten," said Jason, rubbing the spot on his arm where Aisha continually punched him. "That really hurt."

* * *

There's that chapter! Hope you all enjoyed! And coming up in the next chapter: the wedding between Tommy and Kimberly (finally! haha).


	44. The Right Man

Here's the new chapter!

* * *

"Good morning, Kim!" Aisha sang as she opened the curtains in Kim's bedroom, allowing the sun to pour in. "Time to get up! It's wedding time!"

Kim groaned, rolling over to cover her eyes. "I'm sure Tommy will understand if I don't get up after last night."

"No, no, no," Aisha sang again, pulling the covers off of Kim. "Time to get up! We have to start getting ready!"

" 'Sha...what time is it?" Kim lifted her head and pressed a button on her phone. "It's 7:00 AM, 'Sha! The wedding's not till 5 and the minister said we don't have to be there until then."

"I know...but we have to be ready! Can't look like you just rolled out of bed on your wedding day. Besides, you skipped out on the last fitting for your dress and we have to make sure that it fits before you wear it down the aisle later on." Aisha pulled Kim's arms up. "Come on, Kim. Trini, Amy, Hayley, and Kira are all downstairs and ready to go."

Kim winced at Aisha talking about the dress. She never had the heart to tell Aisha that she hated the dress. 'Oh well,' Kim thought. 'If anything, I'll ban all pictures, videos and cell phones from the ceremony and reception.' Kim sat up and swung her legs around the bed. "Trini and everyone are here, already?"

Aisha nodded vigorously. "Come on, let's start with breakfast! But first, I want to show you the dress. And you have to try it on now."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Can I use the bathroom first?"

"You know what, Kim, I think the dress'll fit, actually. Last time you tried it on, it was good, right? And we've got the shoes, your jewelry...so let's just go down and have some breakfast with the others."

Kim eyed her suspiciously as she stood up from her bed. "You're way too happy this morning. What's up?"

"Nothing," Aisha exclaimed as she jumped toward the door. "It's gonna be the greatest, most happiest day for two of my bestest friends! What's there to not be happy about? I'll meet you downstairs."

* * *

Aisha bounded happily down the stairs and frowned when she saw Trini, Amy, and Kira with their heads on the table. "Uh, guys? It's the KT wedding day, AKA the wedding of the century, you guys can't be tired!"

Hayley laughed as she began spreading the spinach and mushroom omelettes onto five plates. "Come on, ladies, I've got the coffee brewing, the sun's shining and like 'Sha said, it's the wedding of the century day!"

Amy and Kira slowly lifted their heads and blearily stared at Hayley and Aisha.

"Does it have to start so early, though?" Kira asked. "The life of a musician doesn't start until after noon. Kim knows that."

"I sure do," Kim said, running into the kitchen. She went around the table and hugged each of her friends. "I'm glad you're here."

"What are you doing so awake?" Trini asked.

"Not sure, maid of honor, but I'm up."

"Yeah, after I practically dragged you out of your bed!' exclaimed Aisha. "So, I was thinking that we'll relax today, get ready here, hair and make-up, but we'll get dressed at the church. How does that sound?"

"Whatever you say, lady," Trini said, picking up her fork and shoving it into her mouth. Amy and Kira raised their mugs of coffee toward Aisha in agreement.

* * *

Tommy's eyes shot open as if he were waking up from an awful dream. But instead of having that feeling of dread come over him, he felt nothing but contentment and happiness. And for a split second, he could not remember why. His eyes slowly gazed at the clock hanging on his wall.

10:20.

He sat up in bed and felt as if he were late. He quickly hurried out to the kitchen, where he saw Rocky, Adam, and Jason eating breakfast around the kitchen table.

"Hey, buddy," Rocky said with his mouth full of toast. "Mr. Domestic over here made some breakfast for us."

"Actually," Adam said. "I made it for the two of us, but these two dodo brains decided to come over and sponge off our food since 'Sha dragged all the girls over to Kim's early this morning."

"Thanks, man," Tommy said, pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"So...you ready, man?" Rocky asked, clapping a hand to Tommy's back. "You want to sing a little something or whatever? Get your feelings out? On the morning of my wedding day, I couldn't stop singing."

Tommy, Jason, and Adam all cringed at the memory.

"Yeah, Rock," Tommy said. "I remember. And I think...I think I'm good. No need to sing or whatever."

"That's good," Adam said. "You remember in high school when you and Tanya were stuck singing all day? Now, that was hilarious!"

"High school...that's something to forget."

"Oh, come on," argued Rocky. "High school wasn't that bad. Who doesn't want to say that they were able to save the world everyday?"

Tommy shrugged. "I'm just looking forward to later."

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it. I like to express myself in song."

Tommy, Jason, and Adam looked at each other and shook their heads, continuing to eat.

* * *

A few hours later, Kim gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled at herself as she thought about the song she was forming in her mind.

_So many years have gone by  
Always strong, tried not to cry  
Never felt like I needed any man  
To comfort me in life_

"Hey, girl," Aisha said, excitedly, walking into the room and coming up behind her in the mirror. "So...what do you think of the final product?" She gestured toward the white gown that Kim was wearing.

"I think...I think it's amazing, Aisha." Kim turned to smile and hug one of her closest friends. "I love it. And you surprised me to no end. I was about to rip your head off if you were really going to put me in that thing you made me try on over the past few weeks."

Kim gazed in astonishment at her reflection, with Aisha smiling at her through the mirror. The dress was long and cut right before it touched the floor. It was sleeveless and had a dropped waist, making Kim look taller and longer than she was. It was made of white satin and was embellished with intricate designs of a falcon and a crane along the hemline in pink beading, matching the color of the dresses of the bridesmaids.

Aisha laughed. "There was no way I was going to put you in that on your wedding day! Girl, please!"

"So, you were just gonna torture me?"

"No! Not torture you. Just so I could see the look on your face the moment you looked at it and put it on." Aisha stepped onto the platform to be next to Kim and gave her a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you. For you and Tommy. Talk about never giving up, huh?"

Kim smiled as she returned Aisha's hug. She looked at the rest of her bridesmaids sitting in the room, smiling at each one of them - Aisha, Hayley, Kira, and Amy each of them wearing identical pink dresses. Trini wore a dress of the same color, but a slightly different design.

"Yeah," Kim replied. "Who would've thought that we'd be here today? Me and Tommy. Finally getting married after how long?"

Everyone laughed.

"Yeah," Trini said. "You and Tommy. Me and Jason. Aisha and Rocky." She looked at Hayley and Amy, winking at each of them. "Which one's next? Hayles? Amy?"

"Uh...let's just get through this day, okay," Amy said, smiling. "Besides, until I can be sure that Adam's not gonna run off at during the reception and save the world again, then we could think about it."

"Hey," Kira said, "As far as I know, there are no plans. Unless he's hiding something from me."

Kim listened her friends continue to talk. She thought about how far she's come in the last couple of years and some months. Her life had changed in so many ways, all for the better, she knew. She thought about the first concert in LA, when she and the others reconnected with Tommy, Zack, and Billy. She thought about how she was a major singing star, touring the country. Now, just a short couple years later, she was content to let to turn her attention to song writing and producing. Adam, her best friend and former manager, has largely become her partner in the studio, moving from behind the scenes in handling the stars to helping out in the studio and the two have become a couple of the most sought after producers. She hummed out a tune.

_But I'm all made up today  
A veil upon my face  
But no father stands beside me  
To give this bride away_

"You look beautiful, Kim," Trini said, fixing Kim's veil around her head.

Kim smiled at her, but didn't say anything. Trini, her oldest girlfriend, was her matron of honor. The three best friends: Kim, Trini, and Aisha agreed to trade off being the other's maid of honor. She gave Trini a tight hug before making an announcement to the room.

"I have something for you guys," Kim said, turning to face all of them. She pulled out five identical boxes and passed it out to Trini, Aisha, Hayley, Kira, and Amy.

"Wow, Kim," exclaimed Amy. The others echoed her sentiment. They each pulled out a diamond necklace, complete with matching earrings and two frames. One contained a collage of the wedding party while they were going through all the preparations. Amy laughed, seeing the picture of a group of them and Alpha. She remembered how Tommy proposed to Kim. The other was a picture of Kim and the bridesmaid who received the gift.

"I hope you all like it."

"Of course, Kim," Hayley said, engrossed in the collage.

"Wow, there's even stuff from the rehearsal dinner," said Kira.

"Well, I do have Adam to thank." Kim put her arm around Amy. "Your boyfriend is a great person. And I don't think I tell him enough."

Amy laughed. "You don't need to. You know he loves you."

"So...your parents are really not coming? Aisha asked.

Kim shook her head. "My dad...not really a big factor in my life. And honestly, my mom hasn't been either, but she didn't want to come. She said make sure we send her pictures and the video."

"What?" everyone exclaimed in surprise.

Kim nodded. "I think she's afraid of flying now. Which is ironic because she had to fly out there anyway. But still, it's okay. I have my family with me." She smiled at her friends. "And besides, Tommy and I are going to be visiting her later." She looked at each of her friends. "I'm just glad that each of you are here. That's all I need."

Everyone smiled and gave each other a group hug.

"Oh, come on now. NO TEARS, EVERYONE!" yelled Trini. "Don't mess up your beautiful faces until during the ceremony!"

Aisha looked at Trini in surprise. "Should I be turning the reins over to you?"

Trini rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said.

Everyone laughed again as they heard a knocking at the door.

"Come in," called Kim, staring at her reflection in the mirror once again.

Jason walked into the room, grinning. "How's my favorite little sister doing?"

"I'm awesome, Jase." She smiled at him.

"That you are, Kim. That you are."

"How are the guys doing?"

"They're good." Jason leaned over to kiss Trini on the cheek and hugged everyone in the room before enveloping Kim into a giant bear hug. "So, you about ready? The minister's ready to start whenever you are. And we've got a chapel full of people to see the legendary ranger couple finally get hitched."

Kim playfully hit Jason. "I wouldn't call us legendary." Jason shrugged. "But I think I am about ready." She looked at her bridesmaids, who were scrambling around to get their bouquets.

"Here you go, Kim," Trini said, handing Kim her own elaborately decorated bouquet. It was a bouquet of pink roses, surrounding three white roses. Trini and the others held bouquets of the opposite - white roses surrounding the pink.

"Thanks." Kim smiled at Trini and gave everyone one last hug.

"Well, let's go then." Jason pointed toward the door. Hayley, Kira, Amy, Aisha, and Trini all walked out, meeting Zack, Adam, Rocky, and Billy in the foyer of the church. Jason extended his arm to Kim.

She graciously took it and smiled. "Thanks for doing this for me, Jase. You're the only person I ever imagined walking me down that aisle." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

Jason smiled at her. "I love you, too." They hugged. "Remind me to tell you about the time when I freaked out Aisha, making her think that you hadn't asked me to walk you down the aisle."

"Oh no, you didn't."

"I sure did. And I have the battle wounds on my arm to show for it."

"Well deserved."

They walked out into the foyer, meeting up with the rest of their friends. Kim thought back to the song she was writing in her head.

_Well, I'm standing in the chapel  
Wearing my white dress  
I have waited for this moment  
With tears of happiness  
Here I leave behind my past  
By taking the chance_

"You look great, Kim," Adam said, walking forward and giving her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. He was followed by Rocky, Billy, and Zack.

"Aww...little Kimmy is all growed up," Zack said, hugging her.

She grinned at them. "You all don't look have bad, yourself." The guys were wearing identical black suits with a black tie and pink designs of a falcon and a crane on it to match the bridesmaids.

Kim took a moment and thought about Zack and Billy. She was sure that she, along with help from the others, could persuade Billy and Hayley to move to Florida to be with the rest of the gang. She knew that Zack was way too invested in Los Angeles to be able to pick up and move, but she hoped that Billy and Hayley would be able to join them, soon. She was glad that Zack's television show about the rangers was doing extremely well and knew that Zack belonged in Hollywood. He'd always been a bit more flashy than the rest of them. But also the most humble.

Everyone turned around and smiled at each other as they prepared to walk down the aisle. The doors to the church sanctuary opened.

Zack stood at the end of the aisle, walking down when he heard the cue from the wedding coordinator. Adam followed Zack, smiling down the asile. Billy came next and Rocky rounded out the rest of the groomsmen.

The girls lined up and took their places as the guys made their way through the sanctuary. Trini squeezed Kim's arm and grinned at Jason before getting into line.

Kira walked down the aisle first and Kim grinned at the sight of her best girlfriends. Amy followed Kira, with Hayley behind her. Aisha looked at Kim before heading into the sanctuary, giving her a wink before making her way. Trini brought up the rear, grinning as she followed the others into the sanctuary.

The doors to the sanctuary closed briefly and Kim and Jason took their places behind it. She entwined her arm into Jason's and squeezed his arm. "Here we go," she whispered excitedly.

The doors opened and the familiar tune of "Here Comes The Bride" came on. Kim immediately stared straight at the end of the aisle and grinned as she exhaled when she saw Tommy. She grinned even wider as she began her walk down the aisle.

_I finally found the right man_.

Kim's eyes started watering when she saw him. He was standing at the end of the aisle, dressed in an all-white suit, grinning at Kim, with his own eyes watering. She held on tightly to Jason, grateful that he was there to guide her down. Kim ignored the flashes going on around her, not feeling any sort of pain or discomfort. She kept her eyes on Tommy the whole time, except for when she almost reached the end of the aisle and looked at Jason's parents to her left, who were sitting where her own parents should've been.

When they reached the end of the aisle, Tommy stepped forward. He and Jason gave each other a long hug and Tommy waited as Jason took Kim's hands into his own. Jason smiled at Kim, lifting her veil briefly and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Jason took Kim's hand and entwined into Tommy's, grinning as he joined the rest of the groomsmen at the altar as Tommy's best man.

Tommy helped Kim up tot he alter and they both waited as the minister began the ceremony.

_Now I'm standing at four corners  
To have and to hold  
Now, my love, you stand beside me  
To walk life's winding road  
And I owe it all to you  
For taking that chance_

Kim stole a glance at Tommy and smiled.

_I finally found the right man.

* * *

_ Okay, one more chapter after this...I think. =) Hope you all liked. Song is "The Right Man" by Christina Aguilera.


	45. Faithfully

Here's the new chapter!

* * *

"We finally did it, Handsome!" Kim grinned as she looked up and kissed him.

"Yes, we did." Tommy agreed, laughing.

Jason looked at the two and nodded. They, along with the rest of the wedding party, were all waiting for their introduction before entering the reception.

"Ms. Kira Ford escorted by Mr. Zachary Taylor." The two of them walked onto the dance floor, grinning at everyone. Zack winked at a fully recovered Ernie, who was serving as the emcee for the reception.

"Next is Ms. Amy Williams escorted by Mr. Adam Park." They followed the same path that Kira and Zack took earlier.

"Now we have Ms. Hayley Ziktor escorted by Mr. Billy Cranston." They also walked onto the dance floor.

"We also have Mrs. Aisha DeSantos escorted by Mr. Rocky DeSantos." Aisha and Rocky followed the same way of Hayley and Billy.

"Now we have the matron of honor, Mrs. Trini Scott, escorted by the best man, Mr. Jason Scott." The two of them joined their friends on the dance floor.

"And finally, if I could ask us all to stand and raise our glasses to the newly wedded Dr. and Mrs. Tommy Oliver!" Kim and Tommy walked out onto the dance floor, amidst cheers, catcalls, and the sound of clinking glasses. The two of them grinned at each other and kissed. "Now, before we get started," Ernie continued, "we have a little surprise for you." He waited for everyone to settle down a bit. "The new Mrs. Kimberly Oliver would like to sing a song." Ernie nodded towards Kim.

"What...?" Tommy asked Kim as she started to walk away. "I thought today was a work-free zone-day."

Kim giggled a bit as she headed towards the stage and looked at Adam. He followed her and sat at the piano as Kim picked up the microphone that Ernie had been using. Tommy stood in the middle of the dance floor, while his friends headed towards their table.

Kim cleared her throat. "First of all, I would like to thank everyone for sharing this very special day with me and Tommy." She looked around at some of the people that she had not seen in a long time. She locked eyes with Katherine and smiled at her, glad that she was able to make it to the wedding. Conner, who had also made a full recovery was sitting with Ethan and Trent at one table, along with Tori, Shane, Cam, and Dustin. Kim saw Hunter and Blake talking to Andros, Zhane and TJ, while Ashley, Cassie, and Karone were chatting amongst themselves. Mack, Lucas, and Wes seemed to be enjoying the benefits of an open bar. Kim smiled at the sight around her and was happy to see the former rangers with her on this special day. Except for one group that she had grown particularly close to, but knew they could not return just because they wanted to.

"This song..." Kim looked at Tommy and stared deep into his eyes. "It's all for you, Handsome." She looked at Adam, who nodded and started playing the piano. Kim took a deep breath and started to sing.

_Ever since I was a baby girl, I had a dream_  
_A Cinderella theme, crazy as it seemsAlways knew that deep inside that there would come that day  
But I would have to wait, make so many mistakes  
I couldn't comprehend as I watched it unfold  
This classic story told, I left it in the cold  
Walking through unopened doors that led me back to you  
Each one unlocking more of the truth_

For the second time that day, Kim thought back to that LA show. The infamous LA show. The best show she had ever performed. She got reacquainted with two of her best friends that she had known since her childhood, met a new friend who turned out to be one of her closest, and fell in love, all over again, with the only man she had ever given her heart to.

_I finally stopped tripping on my youth  
I finally got lost inside of you  
I finally know, I needed to grow  
And finally my mate has met my soul_

Tommy stood, still locked in the middle of the dance floor staring at his new wife on the stage. 'Amazing,' he thought. He grinned at her as he, too, thought of the LA show that brought them back together. He remembered his surprise when he realized that Kim was performing on stage in front of her. His surprise at the sight of the rest of his friends sitting just one row in front of him. His jealously of Adam, seeing how close he and Kim had gotten. He laughed it off now.

_Finally_  
_Now my destiny can begin_  
_Though we will have our differences_  
_Something strange and new is happening_  
_Finally_  
_Now my life doesn't seem so bad_  
_It's the best that I've ever head_  
_Give my love to him finally _

Kim paused as Adam began playing a solo on the piano. Kira walked forward, onto the stage at Adam's cue. She grinned at Kim as she took the microphone from her and nodded down towards Tommy who was still on the dance floor by himself.

"Dr. and Mrs. Oliver, everyone!" Kira announced into the microphone to everyone's applause.

Kim walked off the stage, right towards Tommy. He grinned at her, stretching his arm out to her. "May I have this dance, Beautiful?" echoing words that he said to her when they were still teenagers.

She grinned at the familiarity of the words. She thought about the first time he had ever said them to her: their first date at Angel Grove Park and they were attacked by putties. 'Now that's a story for the grandkids,' she thought, smiling.

They began to dance as Kira continued to sing Kim's song.

_I remember the beginning, you already knew  
I acted like a fool, just trying to be cool_  
_Frontin' like it didn't matter, I just ran way_

"Great song," Tommy whispered as he spun her around him. "As always."

_Put on another face, was lost in my own space  
Found out what it's like to hurt selfishly  
So scared to give up me, afraid to just believe  
I was in a jealous, insecure pathetic place  
Stumbled though the mess that I have made_

"That was a really big mess," Tommy whispered again.

"Oh, shut up." Kim grinned and playfully hit him.

Tommy grinned. He was glad they could joke about that period of their lives when they were apart. Kim leaned up and kissed him.

_I finally got out of my own way_  
_I finally started living for today  
I finally know, I needed to grow  
And finally my mate has met my soul _

Kim and Tommy grinned as their friends joined them on the dance floor. Trini and Jason grinned at Kim and Tommy as they passed them. Rocky and Aisha were whispering to each other as Billy and Hayley danced near them. Since their respective partners were onstage, Zack and Amy were dancing with one another as Kira continued to sing.

_Finally  
Now my destiny can begin  
Though we will have our differences  
Something strange and new is happening  
Finally  
Now my life doesn't seem so bad  
It's the best that I've ever had  
Give my love to him finally._

_

* * *

_The night continued on and Kim was in awe of the entire night. She loved every minute of it and just didn't want the night to end.

"Aisha!" Kim called. She grabbed Aisha's arm, pulling her into a tight hug. "Thank you, everything has been absolutely perfect. I love you."

"I love you, too," replied Aisha, returning Kim's hug. "I'm glad the night has been perfect for you. Mine was for me." She grinned. "Except for the part when Adam dipped out and got his powers back."

Kim and Aisha immediately looked toward the stage.

"Oh, he's over there," said Aisha, pointing. "At the table, talking to Amy and Rocky."

"Good, if he had left..." She and Aisha started laughing.

"Ladies," Trini said, putting her arms around Kim and Aisha. "How are we doing?"

"Great," answered Kim. "I'm so glad you two are here. My two best friends. I have no idea where I would be today if it weren't for either one of you or...them." She nodded toward the head table, where the majority of their other friends were sitting. "I love you guys." She hugged each of them tightly.

"Aww," said Trini, hugging them tight, also. "It's been...a great ride."

"And we're only just beginning," said Aisha. "I need to tell you both something. But I don't want it out, yet. At least not until things have settled down."

"What's wrong?" asked Kim, looking worried.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong...I just..." Aisha looked around before dropping her voice. "I might be pregnant," she whispered.

Trini and Kim squealed at the news.

"I'm so happy for you!" exclaimed Kim, hugging Trini and Aisha even more tight.

"Is this why you've been so crankly, lately?" Trini asked, teasingly. "I'm glad for you, though." She grinned.

"I'm not sure if I am, though," said Aisha. "But once I know for sure, you two will be the first I tell."

"How many tests have you taken?"

"Just one. Last night."

"And?" asked Kim.

"And it ended up being positive...but I heard that these things aren't always a hundred percent right."

"Then let's find out. We'll go and grab another test for you."

Trini playfully hit Kim. "You can't go, Kim. This is your reception."

"Well, you're the maid of honor."

"It's okay, guys," said Aisha. "This can wait until tomorrow."

"No, it's cool," said Trini. She looked at her two friends. "I'll go and grab one. I know I saw a drug store down the street." She gave them each another hug. "I'll be right back."

"Make sure you're back by the cake-cutting!" warned Aisha. "The night's going perfectly. You can't mess it up by being late for your speech."

Kim and Trini looked at each other and smiled. "Hurry back!" said Kim as Trini sought out Jason for car keys. She turned back to Aisha. "So...how do you feel about it?"

Aisha shrugged. "Not sure...I mean, I'm happy, of course and...but...I don't know. Is it even the right time? I mean, I know Rocky'll be a great dad, but...I don't know...I'm scared...we just...there's so much out there and I don't know."

"Aisha. You'll be a great mother and Rocky will be a great father. You have nothing to worry about. Besides, you have all of us here to help out."

"I just want to think about something else right now."

"You did hide it pretty well. I couldn't tell anything was on your mind today."

Aisha looked at Kim sternly. "I said I want to think about something else today. Besides, it was easy to push it from my mind...what with the wedding of the century going on around me."

"Wedding of the century?" Rocky said as he approached Aisha and Kim, hooking his arm through both of theirs. "Yeah, this is. THE WEDDING OF THE CENTURY!" he bellowed.

Aisha elbowed him. "Rocky...I think you've had a little too much to drink tonight."

"Aw, come on, 'Sha. The night's still early."

Kim bit back her smile. "It is, 'Sha. Come on, let's just have fun tonight. Look, there's Lucas and Trent."

"Yeah," agreed Rocky. "Come on, 'Sha, let's go say hi to Lucas and the rest of the guys."

Kim raised an eyebrow as Aisha glared at her, being led away by Rocky toward the loud, raucous table of Lucas, Trent, Conner, Will, Wes, and Eric. She laughed as Aisha looked at the guys in front of her who were slowly growing more and more drunk as the night continued on. Kim looked around the room and saw everyone smiling and having fun. She grinned at the sight and caught the eye of Taylor, who waved at Kim. Kim waved back and pointed to Aisha, the only female amongst a group of male former rangers. Taylor nodded and pulled Cassie, Ashley, and Kira over to the table. Kim smiled, happy that Aisha wouldn't be the only one putting up with the guys. She winked across the room at Tommy, who smiled at her while he was in the middle of talking to Jason's parents.

"Hey. Still have time for me, friend?"

Kim looked over and saw Adam smiling next to her. "Always, Adam. Always." She hooked her arm into his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"How you feeling?"

"The best."

"You look happy. I like that."

"I'm just glad that you and Kira didn't run off to save the world."

Adam smirked and put his arm around Kim. "Well, when we do, I'll be sure to tell you."

"When?"

"We'd have to keep it a secret from your husband, though. You know he always loves getting in on the action."

Kim laughed. "He'd probably be the blue ranger or something."

Adam smiled. He looked at Kim and stuck out his hand. "You wanna dance?"

"Sure."

Adam led Kim out to the dance floor and for the first few seconds, neither of them spoke, just listening to the music play. Others followed their lead and made their way to the dance floor, also.

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high and life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

"I love you and I love Tommy," said Adam. "But it's gonna be a little weird. I'm gonna some kind of a miss you."

"Oh, Adam," replied Kim. "I'm not going anywhere. You're still stuck with me." She smiled and laughed. "But, no, I know what you mean. It'll be the same, but different."

Adam nodded. "Good different."

"And it's a good weird." She smiled as they glided across the dance floor. "Besides, we're probably going to be having this same conversation at yours and Amy's wedding."

"Oh, sweetie, let's not go there."

Kim laughed. "Come on, Adam...we're all doing it. Me, Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, Trini, Jason. And then, pretty soon, there'll be a lot of mini-rangers running around."

Adam shook his head. "If it were any other guy...I would be so against this!"

"Stop trying to change the subject, commitment-phobe."

"I'm not doing anything."

"I'll let it slide for now."

_Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung, no wine untasted_

"So, have all your dreams come true?" Adam asked as he twirled Kim.

"Almost." Kim smiled. "You know I'm always coming up with new ones."

Adam smiled. "It seems like everything is falling into place now, huh. Years of...not knowing or whatever you'd call it. The puzzle's solved." They danced around some more. "Do you ever think about gymnastics? Random, I know. But...listening to this song from Les Mis kinda got me thinking about it. The dream that brought you to Florida."

"Oh, you mean how those particular dreams of mine were made and used and wasted?" Kim shrugged. "I'm glad I didn't continue in it. I think I can really say that today I have no regrets. None at all. Leaving Angel Grove. Writing that letter. Quitting gymnastics. Taking up music. All of it. I don't regret any of it. All of it is what brought me to who I am today."

Adam nodded and kissed her cheek. "And I love that person you've become. I'm glad we got close."

"Me too. I know you kind of flew under the radar a bit when we were teenagers."

Adam shrugged. "That usually happens. Especially back then."

_But the tigers come at night  
With their voice as soft as thunder  
As they turn your hope apart  
As they turn your dreams to shame_

Adam furrowed his brow, listening to the lyrics of the song. He thought for a bit. "Why'd you pick this song, Kim?" he asked, teasingly. "It's not good to play at a wedding!" He laughed.

Kim shrugged. "It sounds nice, doesn't it? I didn't even think to listen to the lyrics." The two of them laughed. "I just remember going through my music library and hearing the opening chords and verse and liked it." The two were silent, listening to the song. "It is kind of horrible, though, right?"

Adam raised an eyebrow, in agreement. He motioned for the DJ to change the song. "There. This is better. But it's so much more applicable to your husband." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Kim. You're my best friend and I'm so glad that you're so happy and have found Tommy. I'm glad the two of you are together and I wish the both of you all the best in this life. And I will be right here for you or him, whenever and wherever you need me." He looked over at Tommy and motioned for him to come over. "Take care of her, Tommy." He grinned at the two of them, clapping a hand on Tommy's back as he retreated off the dance floor.

Tommy looked back at Adam before taking his place, dancing with Kim. "What was that about, Beautiful?"

Kim shrugged. "It's about you and me." She leaned into Tommy and rested her head on his chest as they danced to the music.

_Highway run to the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind  
Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire_

"Baby, let's dance," Rocky said, abruptly cutting off his conversation with Wes and Aisha's with Taylor's.

She smiled apologetically at Taylor. "There's no better idea." She led Rocky onto the dance floor.

As the two of them danced near Tommy and Kim, Rocky raised a hand and yelled, "Let's hear it for the two: Tommy and Kim, making it the wedding of the century!" Everyone started cheering and catcalling and the sounds of utensils hitting the glasses filled the air. Tommy and Kim obliged to the crowd and shared a long kiss. "All right, Tommy. Save it for later."

"Rocky...I..." started Aisha.

"What's up?"

Aisha looked up at him and smiled. "Nothing. I'm glad this day's finally here, though."

"Yeah, but what are you gonna plan next? You've been at Kim's wedding for ages."

Aisha smiled. "Who knows what might come our way."

"Yeah," agreed Rocky. "Like another ranger mission! I wonder if I could switch colors. Do you mind if I took yellow? That could be a boy color, too, right? Yellow's aren't always ladies, are they?"

Aisha gave Rocky a confused look. "I don't know," she replied and started laughing. "If you were yellow, what color would I take?"

"Oh, baby, we'd all change colors. If I'm yellow, then you could be red."

"I think I like that."

"Then that means that Tommy's pink!" The two of them started laughing. "And what should Kim be? Black, red, white, or green?"

"I think she'd prefer the white. That was when they were together and he wasn't evil."

"All right, I guess she could be white. We should make Amy a ranger, too! She could be a new color, like purple or something."

Aisha rolled her eyes and smiled. She had to hand it to her husband. He could take her mind off of anything.

_They say that the road is no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
Loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be  
Girl, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully_

"Do you ever think about kids?" Aisha asked Rocky.

"All the time," he answered. "I think about how much they've learned and what our next lesson plan is. I love kids. I love teaching."

Aisha nodded. "What if you were teaching...like your own child."

Rocky shrugged, nonchalantly. "I'd love that even more. But only if it happened in a few years. Maybe six or seven. Then we could have a whole freakin' football team. But, I'm enjoying it just being the two of us, 'Sha." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

_Circus life under the big top world  
We all need the clowns to make us smile  
Through space and time  
Always another show  
Wondering where I am  
Lost without you _

"I've been thinking," Hayley said, taking a seat next to Billy.

"About what?" he responded.

"About moving from Reefside to come here. I mean, all of our friends are here. It would be easy to open up another cafe, especially near Tommy's high school and you could easily find a job here, as well."

Billy furrowed his brow. "I've been thinking about that, too. But...I just don't want to leave Zack out there by himself in LA. We've been the only ones he's been close, too."

"You're right. I guess we could just continue to talk and think this through."

"It's a big decision, Hayles. I would love to move here, but at the moment, home is Reefside."

_And being apart ain't always easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learning to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you_

"How you doing, father of the bride slash best man?" Adam asked, taking a seat next to Jason. He leaned down to kiss Amy, who was talking to Jason.

"Well, thanks for interrupting!" Amy exclaimed, playfully hitting Adam.

"Sorry, guys. What's going on?"

"Well, the father of the bride slash best man is doing as fine as can be," replied Jason. "Although it seems that I have lost my better half. Any sign of Trini?"

Adam and Amy looked around and shook their heads.

"Maybe she's preparing for her big speech," said Amy. "How's yours coming along?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't agree with these useless traditions. Meaning, I have nothing to go on." The three laughed. "Adam, you want to make that speech for me?"

"Yeah right, heck no."

"You know, I was thinking."

"That's a first," Adam said automatically.

Jason glared at him and continued. "What I was thinking about...and don't call me mushy, this stays between us, all right."

"I'm intrigued, Jason," said Amy. "Do tell."

"Well, you know, Tommy and Kim. High school sweethearts and whatnot. Drifted apart and you know, found their own paths in life. Kim with her music and Tommy with his...latest ranger color." They laughed. "No, but seriously, Kim with her music and Tommy becoming a teacher."

"A doctor," Adam pointed out.

"Yeah, a doctor. Of paleontology, can you believe that?"

"Let's get back to the motion at hand, here," said Amy.

"Oh, right. Well, you know, I was thinking about the two of them and how they grew up and matured, but they always held a part of each other. And then when they first saw each other again, there was just so much that's happened that it was almost as if they were strangers. And then they rediscovered their love for each other and just fell hard for each other."

Adam nodded slowly. "You're right, that is mushy."

"Aw, but I think you got your speech," said Amy. "Just think about that and you've got it. Just speak from your heart about those two. From what I've heard, you're probably the best person to talk about Kim and Tommy. You've known both of them for a long time and you've pretty much seen their love story begin and grow."

Jason nodded. "I think it's the whole speaking in public that's getting to me."

"Oh, come on. A former red ranger like you?"

"Hey-fighting evil monsters and public speaking are two completely different things."

"Agreed," said Adam. "That's why I like the back seat. Kim, Kira can say whatever they want. I'll just tell them what to do."

_Oh girl  
You stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully_

"Have I told you that I love you, lately, Kim?"

"Oh, I don't think I heard it in the last 15 seconds." She laughed. "But I love hearing you say it."

"Then I love you." He laughed. "When did we turn into this?"

"Hey, it's our wedding day, we're allowed this today!" She grinned at him. "I'm happy."

"That's the only thing I want for you." He kissed her. "And I'm happy, too."

She smiled, hugging him closer. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Trini, holding a brown paper bag. "Ooh, there's Trini. Hang on a second." She let go of Tommy and ran over to Aisha and Rocky. She pulled Aisha towards to Trini and the three of them headed to the nearest bathroom.

"Our girls left us, Tommy!" Rocky exclaimed. He put his arm around Tommy. "Guess it's just you and me, huh?"

Tommy nodded, pulling Rocky's arm off of him. "But we won't be dancing." He led Rocky off the dance floor and sat him down next to Amy. "Where'd the girls go?"

"Which ones?" asked Jason.

"Our wives."

"You saw Trini? Where'd she go?"

Tommy shrugged.

* * *

"I think a couple more minutes," Trini said. She, Aisha, and Kim were in the bathroom.

The door opened and the three of them turned towards the direction and yelled, "NO!"

"Sorry!" Whoever accidently walked in said as she ran backwards.

Trini started counting down the seconds on her watch. "It's just about time..." She motioned to the pregnancy test on the counter. "Aisha..."

Aisha moved to pick it up, but quickly pulled her arm back. "I can't do it. What if...what if it's positive and Rocky doesn't even want a baby right now, he said he wants to wait a few years and I kinda have to agree with him, it just does not fit into our plans at the moment, you know."

Trini and Kim waited for Aisha to stop. "Do you want me to look at it?" asked Kim. Aisha bit her lip and nodded. Trini put her arm around Aisha as Kim carefully picked up the pregnancy test. She looked at it closely, but didn't say anything.

"Well?" asked Trini.

"It's negative," Kim answered.

* * *

There's that chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!

Songs are: "Finally" by Fergie; "I Dreamed A Dream" by Les Miserables; "Faithfully" by Journey


	46. Defying Gravity

Here's the new chapter!

* * *

"Oh," said Aisha as tears filled her eyes. "I guess that's good, right?" Trini immediately pulled Aisha into her arms and rubbed her back. "I mean, that works, right? It works with our plans."

"I'm sorry, honey," Trini said, hugging Aisha.

"It's just...I thought...I don't know what I thought." Aisha used a tissue to stop tears from falling from her eyes. "I guess I started imagining how things would or could be or whatever. I mean...this is good, right. This is good." She searched Trini's eyes for encouragement, but Trini didn't say anything. "Yeah, this...this...I mean, Rocky even said that he wants to wait a bit, so that's fine, right?" Another wave of tears filled her eyes and this time, she didn't even try to stop the tears from falling. "I mean...I just started thinking about babies and kids and all..." Trini used a tissue to wipe Aisha's eyes.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that you're having one!" Kim exclaimed with a grin, holding up the pregnancy test.

"WHAT?" Aisha and Trini looked at Kim in shock and surprise.

Kim nodded and held out the pregnancy test. "Yeah, it's positive. You're having a baby!"

"But you said-" started Trini, still hugging Aisha.

"Yeah, I lied!" interrupted Kim with a smile. "You and Rocky are going to have a baby!" she exclaimed again. "A baby!" she repeated. Kim threw her arms around Trini and Aisha. She showed them the pregnancy test.

"It is positive!" exclaimed Trini. They squealed.

"That's what I said!" exclaimed Kim.

"Please, Kim," replied Trini. "You know I had to make sure, especially after that stunt that you just pulled."

"But 'Sha said she wasn't sure and then she was sure and that's a good thing since she's actually having one."

Aisha smiled. "I love you guys!" She hugged the two of them with all of her might. "And, whichever way I found out...I still love both of you."

"But you're not going to be the one looking at the test with me," said Trini. They laughed.

"So, how are you going to tell Rock?" asked Kim.

Aisha shrugged. "I don't want to think about that right now. It's still your night, Kim. This is just one thing that I could lift off my chest, right? Let's just enjoy the rest of the night." She looked at her watch. "Besides, it's almost time to cut the cake. And that means speech time, maid of honor."

"Aw, shucks," said Trini, grinning. "I was hoping she had forgotten."

The three of them gave each other a big group hug before walking out of the bathroom together.

* * *

"Oh, there they are," Jason said, pointing to Kim, Trini, and Aisha walking out of the bathroom. "Ladies going to the bathroom together."

He, Tommy, Rocky, and Adam started laughing as Amy rolled her eyes at them. "Typical guys," she said.

"Ladies and gentlemen," announced Ernie. "Can I direct your attention to the dance floor, please? And Kim, Tommy, Jason, and Trini, would you come up here? Let's gather around for the speeches and the cake-cutting."

The dance floor cleared and the musicians stopped playing.

Amy, Adam, and Rocky laughed at the sight of Aisha directing everyone on where to go. "Just wait until you guys see the cake!" exclaimed Rocky. "Aisha let me pick it out!"

"If she even kept the same cake."

A couple of servers wheeled out a cake. "Hah!" boasted Rocky, pointing to the cake. "My girl kept the cake that I picked out!"

"Wow, Rocky," said Amy. "I'm impressed. That's a beautiful cake."

Rocky smiled, looking at the cake, fondly. "I wanted to pay her back for that cake she got me for my birthday."

"Hey, that was a joint effort between me and Kim."

Rocky looked between him and Amy. "Well, then at your wedding, I'll pay you back for yours." Adam rolled his eyes.

"Well, does it taste as good as it looks?" asked Amy, ignoring Rocky's obvious teasing.

"Of course it does! It's red velvet, Kim's favorite, with cream cheese frosting and it is just great. I had to taste at least 3 or 4 slices before I decided on it."

"Oh, you had to?"

"Of course I had to. Kim and Tommy deserve the best."

"Where were they during this, anyway?" asked Adam.

Rocky shrugged as he crossed his arms. "Who knows. All I know is that they both couldn't make it, so 'Sha brought me along."

"Did you pick out the food, too?" asked Amy.

Rocky nodded. "Uh. Of course I did! I wasn't going to leave that to the amateurs-my wife!" he loudly whispered at the end.

"Wow. Food was good, too. And you know how wedding food's usually gross and stuff. Or not exactly gross, but not exactly out-of-this-world. But man, that dinner was awesome!"

Adam put his arm around Amy and pulled her close. "Stop feeding his ego."

Amy laughed and leaned into Adam. She raised a hand to give Rocky a high five. "Well, good job, anyway, buddy." She looked back at the cake and Kim and Tommy and smiled.'

The cake was a four-tiered square cake, covered in the white cream cheese frosting, with a deep crimson trim. A short strip of black fondant covered the bases of the top three tiers. On the third tier, white musical notes were drawn into the black fondant, while the second tier contained various scientific formulas. The top tier showed outlines of a crane and a falcon flying together. At the top of the cake, instead of the customary bride and groom piece, two replica Power Coins of the ones given to them from Mayari. On the bottom tier, the words "Unlimited. Together, we're unlimited. Just you & I, defying gravity." were written in black icing.

Kim took a step back and looked around after she took in the cake. She saw Rocky standing with Amy and Adam and grinned at him, blowing him a kiss. He nodded in acknowledgment and waved his hand.

"Wow," said Tommy. "The cake looks great, 'Sha."

"You could thank Rocky. I had nothing to do with this, other than riding with him to and from the bakery."

Tommy laughed and looked around for Rocky. When he found Rocky, Tommy raised his glass at him before setting it down on the table. "Okay, you ready, Beautiful?"

"Tommy, if any of that cake gets on my face, you're dead!"

Tommy laughed as he raised the knife to the top tier after Kim took off the replica Power Coins. She put her hands over him and the two of them carefully sliced a piece of cake. Kim laughed as she tried to maneuver her arm around Tommy's to feed each other cake. They clinked glasses and entwined their arms to drink their champagne. The sounds of clinking glass echoed throughout the reception hall and again, Kim and Tommy leaned into one another to kiss. Catcalls and cheers were heard throughout the hall.

"What made you choose the cake?" Amy asked Rocky.

"Oh...we went to the bakery and they kept telling us what they can do and 'Sha was getting frustrated because she like all of it and I was bored, waiting for them to bring out the samples. So then I started drawing my own cake on a napkin and that's what came out. Except mine had a lot more Phantom overtones. I thought it would be good to put a little bit of both of them in the cake and something about them being rangers since it was such a big part of them. Since it still is a big part of them."

"And defying gravity?"

Rocky shrugged. "I was looking for something from Rent that they could put on the cake since that's Kim's favorite musical. So then, I was going to put something from The Phantom...you know, '_share with me one love, one lifetime_," Rocky sang those words off-tune. Amy and Adam both rolled their eyes. "But, you know...that's my song. So I thought about Wicked and how they loved that when they visited New York, so Defying Gravity came up." Rocky smiled to himself while Amy and Adam looked at each other in surprise.

"Always surprising, Rock," said Adam. "After all these years, always surprising." Amy smiled, putting her arm through Adam's.

"And now, let's have the best man and maid of honor come up here to deliver their speeches," said Ernie. He waited until Jason and Trini were standing on the stage before handing the microphone over to Trini.

"Oh, me first, huh, Ernie?" She laughed a bit, trying to settle her nerves. She quickly glanced around the room before settling her gaze on Tommy and Kim, who were standing in front of her. Tommy had his arms around Kim and the two of them were grinning up at Trini. She returned their smile before she proceeded with her speech. "I've known Kim since...it seems like forever. She was and always will be my best friend. Kim was one of the first friends I have ever had in my life. And she just has the biggest heart of anyone that I know." Trini paused to clear her throat and wipe away a few tears. She looked directly at Kim. "Oh my gosh, we're growing up! I can still remember when we were in the playground, playing in the sand while the boys were off chasing frogs. And now look at us, old and married!"

"Hey!" Jason's mom called out.

Everyone laughed as Trini widened her eyes and mouthed "No offense" to her mother-in-law. She looked back at Kim. "You always knew who you were and I always admired you for that. I just want to tell a couple of stories...about Kim and Tommy. When we were in high school, you never really saw one without the other. Unless it was Tommy running late for something, then you'd have Kim there on time." She paused as everyone laughed. "But, one particular incident sticks out in my mind. This was when I knew that Kim and Tommy were meant for each other and would always, always be there for each other...to make each other happy and to help each other out. And even though they went down a long, long road to reach where they are today...it's been a great, a fantastic ride to watch the two of you fall in love with each other." She paused again. "Now, as all of you know, Kim is my best friend. From when we were younger, we were like sisters. We still are. And you know, you never let anything come to harm against your family or the ones you care about. So, when we were in high school, Kim was actually put in charge of making a float for a parade. I don't really remember the exact details about it or whatever, but I do remember Kim putting her heart and soul into this parade." She looked around the room carefully, pausing for a long time. "Well, since everyone in this room knows who the Power Rangers were and who their enemies were, I think it's safe to say that Kim's float was completely destroyed by putties. She created and made the most amazing float and the putties came and destroyed. There was nothing left of the flowers from float, only petals to make potpourri."

"We get it, Tri!" said Kim, grinning.

"Shh, my speech!" Trini grinned in return. "Well, where was I? Oh, so, the putties destroyed the float and Kim was really bummed out. And then we had to go and fight a monster."

"Spit flower!" called out Zack.

Trini pointed to him. "Yes, that's correct, but it's still my speech!" Everyone laughed. "Anyways, so we went and fought the monster. Kim, incidentally, was the one who also saved us this day. And when we were back at the Youth Center later that day, Ernie had the parade going on. Kim refused to watch it since she didn't want to be reminded of what she could've done and what happened. But, as it goes, we-or I should say, Tommy forced Kim to watch the parade and she did. And guess what she saw." Trini paused for dramatic effect and grinned. "Her float-exactly the way she created it in the parade. Tommy spent hours and even recruited Alpha to help him with it. He asked us to help also, but we didn't do much, Tommy did the bulk of the work. And after seeing what he did for my best friend, my sister, I knew that there was something different about him. I knew that he would be the one to do nothing but make her happy. And even though you two have been through a long road in getting here, getting to this night, I am so happy that you two have finally found true and complete happiness. This is just the beginning. Kim, I know you've found your soul mate, your lobster. And I know that he will always take care of you." Trini stopped and smiled at Kim, tears filling her eyes. "And Tommy, you are the only one that I would ever trust with Kim. I love the both of you so much and I wish you all the happiness in the world." She raised her glass. "To Kim and Tommy."

Everyone followed Kim and repeated "To Kim and Tommy." Trini set down her glass and walked over to Kim and Tommy, giving them both a tight hug. She wiped her eyes and walked off the dance floor, standing with Rocky, Adam, and Amy.

Jason took the microphone and put in the stand. Everyone was silent, waiting for him to begin. He readjusted his jacket, unbuttoned and re-buttoned his vest and cleared his throat, before looking up at Kim and Tommy. He reached for the microphone and opened his mouth to speak.

"I don't really know where to start. I mean, Kim and Tommy are two of my closest friends. I've known Kim since...forever, it seems, and Tommy...he's my brother." He smiled. "But...I'll talk about Tommy. After all," Jason shrugged, "I guess I am his best man, right?" He grinned. "And don't worry, I'm not going to make a big, long speech like my wife did."

"Hey!"

Jason laughed before continuing. "Tommy came to Angel Grove a long time ago and we met because of a tournament that ended in a draw between us. I'm happy to say that we've never had a rematch after that because I think his strength grows with every color he takes on."

Tommy rolled his as everyone laughed out loud.

"But, when we met, we became fast friends. And even though there were...difficulties in maintaining that friendship at the beginning...we became friends, we were as close as brothers. And Tommy, as confident as he is, there's a lot going on in there." Jason grinned. "He was the only one that I could trust to lead the team and he has always been the most loyal, the most respectful, and the best person I know. I know that the two of you can only make each other happy. Me, Trini, all of us...you both know that we are always here for you, both of you. And Tommy, I know Kim's crazy."

"Hey!"

"In a good way, Kim!" Kim rolled her eyes. "But Tommy, I'm glad and very happy that you are willing to take on all that crazy." Tommy smiled and hugged Kim closer to him, kissing her on the cheek. Jason raised his glass. "Again, to Kim and Tommy. May you have happiness in everything you do. Even when things get bad, they will always get better. I love you guys!"

Again, everyone raised their glasses and said, "To Kim and Tommy," before taking a sip of their own glasses. Jason put the microphone back on the stand before joining Kim and Tommy on the dance floor. He gave them both a hug before joining Trini and his friends. Aisha gestured to the servers to start handing out the cake that they cut during the speeches. She sidled up next to Kim and Tommy and directed them to each table to take pictures.

* * *

About 40 minutes later, Aisha jumped on the microphone. Beyonce's song "Single Ladies" came over the speakers. She started laughing into the microphone. "I'm sure you all know what that means! All of you single ladies out there, come out on the dance floor so Kim can toss her bouquet!" She looked around the room and saw everyone looking at warily. "COME ON! Amy!" Amy gave Aisha a look. Aisha returned the same look to her before gazing around the room, calling people out. "Kira! Hayley! COME ON! Kat!"

Reluctantly, a number of ladies joined Kim on the dance floor, including Hayley and Kira. Trini nudged Amy and shoved her toward the dance floor. Amy immediately let go off her weight and Trini struggled against her dead weight. "Come on, Amy! It's tradition! I'd go if I could. But I'm married." Amy just shook her head before standing up again.

"No way am I going out there."

"Why not?" asked Trini.

Amy just shook her head. "A bunch of women fighting over a bouquet of flowers? Not my cup of tea." Trini laughed as the two of them watched Kim throw the bouquet over her head. She raised her bouquet over her head and waved it around before Aisha started counting down through the microphone.

"1...2...3..."

Kim threw the bouquet over her shoulder much harder than expected and it flew over the outstretched arms of all the ladies on the dance floor, landing squarely in Amy's hands. Amy looked down at the flowers in her hands as Trini started laughing. Kim ran over and gave Amy a big hug. She looked over and winked at Adam.

"Might I say," started Trini. "HAH!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Shut up!"

"All right, now it's time for all the single men!"

Kim ran back out to the dance floor and sat in a chair in the middle of the dance floor. Rocky pushed Adam toward the dance floor.

"No," said Adam.

"Come on," replied Rocky. "Just because you're standing here doesn't mean that you can't catch the garter." He gestured to Amy. "One down. One to go."

"Oh, shut up, Rocky."

"Oh, come on, Adam," said Zack. "It'll be fun. Let's just go out there and stand in the crowd. If anything, we could shove around the guys on there."

Adam rolled his eyes and let Zack lead him to the dance floor. He stood amongst Conner, Trent, and Wes. Adam laughed to himself when he saw Tommy's nephews on the dance floor, getting ready to catch the bouquet. They all watched as Tommy pulled off Kim's garter and waved it around his finger before turning around. He waited for Aisha to count down in the microphone and on three, Tommy flung the garter behind his head. True to his word, instead of trying to go after the garter, Zack just started shoving people. Adam laughed, watching Tommy's nephews jump up to reach for the garter. But since they were so much smaller than all the other guys, they got lost in the midst. The garter jumped around for a bit, before settling in Billy's drink.

He glanced down, not expecting to see the garter and gave everyone a distraught look. Everyone started laughing at Billy's expression on his face. "I wasn't even trying," he protested. "You should do it again, Tommy."

Amy shook her head. "If Kim doesn't throw this again, then he doesn't get to throw again."

"Come on, guys!" Kim grabbed Amy and Billy and pulled them toward Tommy on the dance floor to take a picture. The music started up again and some people stayed on the dance floor, starting to dance.

Adam and Zack were laughing as they headed back to their table to join Rocky, Jason, and Trini.

"Have fun, Zack?" Jason asked with a grin.

"Always, Jason!"

"I was attacked by football players!"

Adam, Zack, Rocky, Jason, and Trini laughed at the statement and looked around for who said it. Tommy's nephews were walking next to them and one of them was rubbing his head. They all immediately started laughing again.

"Kids say the darndest things!" laughed Trini.

Everyone laughed. "Last week, David, in my 8-10-year-old class, was asking Brandon for his mom's email address," said Rocky. Jason started laughing, recognizing the story. "We were finishing up and the kids were all putting on their shoes and stuff."

"And David was like, 'Can you ask your mom to text my mom? Then we'll get your mom's email address, too, so we could send you the evite to my birthday party'," said Jason.

"And Brandon was like, 'I'll ask my mom to text your mom, but I don't know her email address'," continued Rocky.

"And David said, 'Okay, I'm just not allowed to pass out invitations since I'm green now." And then he held up his lunch box and said it was eco-friendly!"

They all laughed again. "Kids are great," said Rocky. "They're the best form of entertainment out there."

"Oh, you think so, Rock?" said Trini.

Rocky nodded. "Of course."

Trini smiled to herself, taking in this piece of information. She knew that Aisha was nervous about telling Rocky, but she also knew that the two of them were perfect for each other and always supported each other. She also knew that Rocky may not feel like he want kids right now, but she knew that once Aisha tells him that they are going to be having a baby, he'll be happy. He just has to be eased into it.

* * *

There's that chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it and please review!


	47. Charades

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

"So how are you going to tell him?" Kim asked Aisha. The two of them and Trini were sitting around the kitchen table at Kim's house, eating

Oreos with milk.

Aisha shrugged. "I don't know. Thanks for coming to the doctor with me yesterday, you guys."

"You're welcome," said Trini. "But you know, it really should've been you and Rocky."

"Yeah, I know. I just want to make sure that however I tell him, it'll be perfect." Aisha sighed, then looked at Kim. She dipped an Oreo into her milk and took a bite. "Are you and Tommy excited about the Bahamas? You guys are finally going on your honeymoon after six days."

"I know!" exclaimed Kim. "Of course I'm excited! I've been packing all week. I just don't know what to wear! A bunch of bathing suits and stuff if we go out and do whatever."

"Wear?" exclaimed Trini. "You were planning on wearing something during your honeymoon? When Jason and I went on our honeymoon-"

"Okay, too much information!" Kim raised her hands to her ears. "Jason's been my brother since we were kids! But seriously though, thanks for seeing us off tonight. Even if we don't leave till morning."

"Well," continued Trini as if she didn't hear Kim. She gestured around. "Look at us. A bunch of married ladies sitting around and-"

"Eating Oreos!" exclaimed Aisha. They laughed.

"So, back to the bigger question at hand," said Kim. "Rocky?"

"I don't know."

"He'll be happy, Aisha," reassured Trini. "Even though he said he's not ready. He'll be a great father. And I think he's ready."

"I know. I guess I just never thought it would be this hard to tell my own husband that he's going to be a father." Aisha glanced at Kim. "Don't you have a song for this or something?"

Kim looked at her and smirked. "The first one that comes to mind is 'Papa Don't Preach'." Trini and Kim burst out laughing while Aisha threw a rolled-up napkin at her. Kim lifted her hand to block it. She looked at the clock. "Shouldn't Amy and the guys be back by now? What's taking them so long with dinner?"

"Yeah, I need real food!" exclaimed Trini. "These Oreos are not cutting it!"

"Could've fooled me!" retorted Aisha, laughing. "I'm the pregnant one and you're the one eating them all!" They laughed as she took an Oreo out of Trini's hand, but quieted down when they heard the front door.

"Pizza anybody?" A voice called from the front hall.

"Woo!" Trini yelled. She jumped off her stool and ran to the hall.

Kim looked at Aisha. "Bout time! Why does it even take five people to pick up some people?"

Aisha laughed as Trini, Tommy, Jason, Rocky, Adam, and Amy walked into the kitchen, holding a number of pizza boxes and plastic bags. "Bout time!" repeated Kim. "Did you guys stay there and eat the pizza, too? Don't forget about us-we haven't eaten yet!" She eyed Rocky suspiciously as Trini, Rocky, Adam, and Amy placed the bags on the counter while Jason and Tommy laid the pizzas on the table.

Rocky made a face at Kim. "I did no such thing!"

"It was that grocery store stop that took us so long!" exclaimed Amy. "I was just gonna run in and buy some plates and soda. But no, first why did five people have to go? It took us like, 20 minutes to finally get a cart and then Rocky, Adam, and Jason insisted that we go through every single aisle!"

"But hey," said Adam, tossing something at Kim, Aisha, and Trini. "We got you guys some Raisinets, Kit Kat, and Skittles." The three of them caught their respective bags of candy.

"AND," added Rocky, excitedly. "We have ICE CREAM!" He held up a carton of mint chocolate chip. "And WAFFLE BOWLS!" In his other hand, Rocky held up a box of waffle bowls. Tommy and Amy looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Rocky pulled out other cartons of ice cream and started putting them in the freezer. Amy started passing out plates to everyone.

"Okay," said Trini. "All is forgiven, then." She held up and shook her bag of Skittles, eating them one at a time. She took a plate from Amy and closed her bag of Skittles.

"It took them like...another 20 minutes to figure out what flavor they wanted," Amy said. "Then they just decided to buy all the flavors they wanted. That's why there's a crap load of ice cream!" She gestured toward Tommy who was pulling out a couple of slices of pizza and putting it on his plate. "And Tommy wasn't helping anything, either!"

Tommy raised one of his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry, but somebody had to fight for some cookies 'n' cream!" He pointed to Rocky, Jason, and Adam. "They're over there trying to decide why the double chocolate was better and all."

Everyone laughed as they followed each other around the table, each taking a slice or more for themselves. "We better finish all that ice cream tonight or you guys are taking it home," said Kim. "I don't want to come back in two weeks to-"

"Frozen ice cream?" said Rocky in disbelief. "What else is it gonna be?" He laughed. "Kimberly Hart-Oliver, I will personally make sure that the ice cream does not stay in your freezer."

They sat around the living room, eating their pizza and exchanging small talk. Trini eyed Kim and the two of them set down their plates and walked back to the kitchen.

"I know that look, Trini Scott. You have a plan."

Trini smiled. "Yeah, I do. Do you have paper and a pen?"

Kim pointed to a drawer. "Why?" She opened the drawer and pulled out a tablet of paper and a pen.

"Let's play charades." Trini pulled out a small plastic bowl from the cabinet.

"Why?"

Trini gave Kim a look. "Don't you want to be here when Aisha tells Rocky?" Trini took the pen from Kim's hand and started writing. She carefully ripped the sheet before showing it Kim.

"Uh, well, I don't mind being here when Aisha tells Rocky, but considering how nervous she's been about telling him, shouldn't they do it in private or something?"

Trini widened her eyes. "Yeah, but it'd be more fun if it's in front of us!"

Kim shook her head, smiling. "You're horrible." She looked at the small piece of paper in Trini's hand. " 'We're having a baby.' " Kim looked at Trini. "What if someone other than Aisha gets that?"

"No, when it's her turn I'll give her that one." Trini folded the piece of paper and put it in her back pocket.

"Well, I'm still hungry, so..." Kim headed back to the living room. Trini followed her and sat down next to her. She ate with one hand so that she could continue writing with the other. Kim looked at her.

"Come on, you've got to help me come up with some stuff."

"Some what?" asked Amy.

Trini held up a bowl that was slowly filling up with folded up pieces of paper. "Charades!"

"Ooh! Girls against boys!"

"No!" exclaimed Adam. "That'd be so not fair."

Trini laughed. "Well, Kim and I aren't in it, so...you guys figure it out for yourselves."

"I call Adam!" yelled Rocky. He nearly jumped across the table, grabbing Adam's arm.

"No, I call Adam!" yelled Amy. She grabbed Adam's other arm.

"Hey, it'd be three on three, anyway," said Jason. He looked at Tommy. "Looks like me and you, Bro."

"And me!" said Aisha, scooting in between Jason and Tommy.

Wait, no," said Trini. "Aisha, Amy, switch teams."

"What?" exclaimed Amy. "No!"

"Thanks, Ame," said Jason. "Tommy and I really appreciate that."

"No, no, nothing against you guys," reassured Amy. "It's just..." she gave them a pained smile, "you and Tommy are like robots during charades."

Tommy and Jason looked at each other over Aisha's head. "Are you going take this, man?" said Jason. "We're so going to beat you guys. We don't even want you on our team, Amy."

"No," protested Trini. "Come on, Amy, 'Sha, switch teams."

"Yes!" Aisha pumped a fist as she moved couches. She settled in between Adam and Rocky on the couch.

Trini stood up and wiped her hand on a napkin. She finished chewing the last of piece of her pizza and swallowed. "Okay, pick a number between 1-20," she said, pointing to Adam.

"13," he answered immediately.

Trini pointed to Jason, who smirked. "8," he said.

Trini nodded to Jason. "Jason's team gets to go first."

"Anniversary date!" Jason exclaimed, pumping his arms. He raised a hand to pick a folded up piece of paper. Jason stood up and carefully opened it. "Seriously, Trini?"

Trini grinned and nodded, taking the piece of paper from him and handing it to Kim, who was still writing down other charades ideas. Kim looked at the sheet of paper and started laughing.

Jason immediately started making hand gestures around him and dropped to the ground. Tommy and Amy watched him with confused looks on their faces, while Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Trini, and Kim laughed hysterically.

"Falling?" asked Tommy. Jason shook his head vigorously. He raised his hands up in frustration.

"What the hell are you doing?" said Amy.

Jason started scooping the upper half of his body up and down.

"Fish?"

Jason shook his head and started doing his movements with more emphasis.

"10 more seconds, you guys," said Trini between breaths.

Tommy and Amy looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "No idea," said Tommy.

Jason stood up when Trini called time and looked at his teammates in exasperation. "Hello? Swimming with dolphins?"

Tommy and Amy looked at each other in confusion. "How the hell was that swimming with dolphins?"

"You could've said that there were three words in it!" exclaimed Amy.

"Okay, it's Aisha's turn!" exclaimed Trini.

"What?" said Aisha. "No, not me. Adam's first."

Adam nodded and jumped up. "All right." He reached for the bowl. Trini rolled her eyes and reluctantly handed over the bowl. He looked at the piece of paper and handed it to Kim, who also looked at it and started laughing. Adam waited for Trini to give the signal and started gesturing to Rocky and Aisha. Rocky moved so he sat at the edge of the couch. Adam held up six fingers.

"SIX WORDS!" Rocky yelled.

Adam nodded. He held up his index finger.

"FIRST WORD!"

Adam rolled his eyes and held his hands in front of him and moved his hands as if he were on a motorcycle.

"Motorcycle?" said Aisha. Adam gestured toward her as if he was saying, "Come on." "Riding a motorcycle?" Aisha said. Adam held up his index finger again. "Riding." Adam nodded. He continued to gesture around until Aisha was able to guess it. She looked at her husband and smiled. "Just...shh, Rocky."

"Okay, Aisha's turn!" exclaimed Trini.

"What?" exclaimed Amy. "Our turn!"

Trini groaned. "Fine. Go." She held out the bowl and waited for Amy to bounce to the front of the room. Amy smiled when she saw what she was supposed to be doing, then gave it to Kim. Amy faced Jason and Tommy and started gesturing around her. A few minutes later, Jason and Tommy guessed what Amy was doing and started cheering for each other. Jason and Tommy gave each other a high five. "Okay, now it's 'Sha's turn," said Trini.

"No, me first!" said Rocky. He jumped up, reaching for the bowl.

"No, Aisha!"

"It's okay, Tri. Rocky could go," said Aisha.

Kim looked up at Trini and smirked. "Guess it's not going your way, huh," she said softly so only Trini could hear. Trini narrowed her eyes at Kim and rolled them. She reluctantly held the bowl out in front of her and waited for Rocky to pick.

Ten minutes later, Trini looked around. After Aisha and Adam finally guessed what Rocky was doing, Jason and Amy had to guess what Tommy was trying to be. When they finally figured out what he was, Trini gave everyone an exasperated look. "Now, is it 'Sha's turn?" she asked.

"Yes!" exclaimed Rocky. He rubbed his wife's shoulders and cheered for her as she stood up, stretching her legs.

Trini slyly pulled out the piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Aisha. "Here, I picked this one for you." Aisha shrugged and took it from Trini.

"Hey! Not fair!" said Jason, pointing. "You can't do that!"

Trini looked at him and shrugged. "It's my game, I could do whatever I want."

"Oh, I see. Ranger colors run deep, huh."

"Yeah, that's what it is." Trini nodded Aisha on.

Aisha slowly opened the piece of paper and looked at Trini. "No."

"Yes," encouraged Trini.

Aisha looked at Kim, who was still sitting on the floor. She looked up at Aisha and held up her hands. "I have nothing to do with this. All Trini."

"No." Aisha said again.

"Yes."

"Come on, 'Sha," said Adam. "Just do it."

Aisha sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She faced Rocky and Adam and started gesturing around.

"Hey, Trini," said Tommy, pointing to the timer. "You forgot to set time." Trini looked at him, shushing him. Kim looked up at him and smiled apologetically. She was silent, watching Rocky work Aisha's clues out in his mind.

Aisha pointed to herself and Rocky. "You and me," he said. Aisha nodded, gesturing her hand. He started yelling out nonsense, things that didn't even fit in with what Aisha was doing. "Lion King! Phantom of the Opera! Mufasa! A ghost!" Aisha shook her head.

"We," supplied Adam. Aisha pointed to him and nodded. She held up four fingers. "Last word," Adam said. Aisha nodded again and gestured her hands as if she were rocking a baby. "Baby?" Aisha nodded, gesturing her hands, telling him to come on. "We...baby..."

Trini looked at Kim and whispered, "I really didn't count on Adam guessing."

"Obviously."

Adam jumped up. "We're having a baby!" He looked at Aisha. "We're...you...him..." Aisha raised her eyebrows as Adam turned to Rocky and gave him a hug. Tommy, Amy, and Jason's eyes dawned in comprehension. They grinned and jumped up, hugging Aisha.

"Yeah, man...we got the point. Yay," said Rocky a little surprised at Adam's sudden show of love.

Adam hit Rocky across the head. "Dude, you're having a baby!"

"WHAT?" He jumped up, pushing Adam out of the way and looked at Aisha, whose eyes were filling with tears. "What?"

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" He picked Aisha up and spun her around. "We're having a baby."

"You're having a baby!" Adam, Amy, Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Trini surrounded Rocky and Aisha, hugging them.

"See," Trini whispered in Aisha's ear. "I told you he'd be excited."

Aisha rolled her tear-filled eyes and smiled. "I don't know whether to hate you or love you, right now."

* * *

The next morning, Adam, Kim, and Tommy stood in the middle of the airport concourse. Adam hugged Kim and then Tommy. "You guys be safe, all right. Let me know when you guys land."

Tommy nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for dropping us off."

"No problem." Adam waved a hand. He put an arm around Kim. "So you knew the entire time?"

"Adam, I already told you. Yeah. Trini made Aisha take a pregnancy test at our wedding and it turned out to be positive."

Adam laughed. "Five bucks says Trini's following Aisha's footsteps."

"Uh, no dude. I made that bet. I had to witness Trini doing that whole charades thing just so she could watch 'Sha tell Rocky."

Tommy laughed. "I'm not going against you on that. Trini was pretty forceful last night. It's like she wanted you guys to win."

"If Trini had her way last night, you guys probably wouldn't have even played. It would have just been Rocky and 'Sha," said Kim. "I told her that Aisha needed to tell Rock when she was ready, but...she's the new Aisha!" She laughed.

Adam looked at his watch. "You guys better go. International flights are the worse. Love you guys. Be safe." He gave them both one last hug and turned to leave.

"See you, Adam," said Tommy.

Kim waved to him as he walked away. "Keep us updated on what's going on here! Especially since a certain someone is way too nosy for her own good!"

Adam turned and called over his shoulder, "I'm telling her you said that!"

Kim furrowed her brow. "No!"

Adam just looked back and laughed. "Bye, guys!"

Tommy laughed, putting an arm around Kim's shoulders. He picked up their suitcases and started rolling it toward the security checkpoint.

* * *

There's that chapter! Let me know what you all think! I hope you enjoyed it.


	48. The Call

Here's the new chapter!

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in the sky. Kimberly Hart-Oliver adjusted her hat over head and closed her eyes. The temperature was perfect-it wasn't too hot, but it wasn't too cold and there was a slight, warm breeze in the air that made everything feel better. The sky was a bright shade of blue and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"Hey Beautiful," her husband said, sitting on the same lounge chair that she lay on. "Here's your drink." He handed her a glass.

"Mmm, thanks," she said lazily, sitting up to reach for the drink. "It's so beautiful here."

Tommy put his drink down on the table and picked up the sunblock lotion. He squirted some in his hand and started rubbing it on Kim's neck and back. "It sure is. We should come here every year."

"We shouldn't even leave."

Tommy laughed. "You know you don't mean that."

"Yes, I do." She gestured around. "What's there to not love? Sun. Beach. White sand. Husband. It's great here."

"You know what I was thinking?"

"What?" Kim opened her eyes and turned to face her husband. She leaned into him, taking in his sweet-smelling scent.

"You want to extend the honeymoon a bit?"

"YEAH!"

"Okay, a little excited there, are ya?"

Kim laughed. "Yeah, that'd be great."

"No, I mean...extend the honeymoon. Let's travel the world. Show me all the places that you've been to. All the places that you haven't been to. We don't have to go back home just yet, do we?"

Kim's face broke into a grin. "Wow...that sounds perfect. How long should we be gone for?" she asked, jokingly.

"Open-ended. Let's just spend however long we want together. Just the two of us." Tommy looked into her brown eyes. "I'm serious, Kim. I could take a leave of absence from school and you...you pretty much do whatever you want anyway, so...what's stopping us?"

"Seriously?" Kim's face grinned. "Keep you to myself for as long as we want? How could I say no to that? But what about-"

"We could check in with the others every week or so. Let them know where we are and that we're safe."

"But Aisha." Kim's face fell. "She's going to be having a baby." She smirked at her husband. "Or did you forget that?"

"Then we'll come back for when she gives birth."

"That's like in 8 months."

"Then our honeymoon'll be extended for another 7 and a half months. What do you say?"

"I say hell yeah, husband!"

Tommy laughed. "Really? You're okay with it?"

Kim nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Then where should we go first?"

Kim shrugged. "I want to go somewhere that I've never been before."

"Well, then I guess you're choosing. You've pretty much traveled the entire world already."

Kim laughed. "I haven't been everywhere."

"How about you choose, then?"

"Oh man." Kim leaned back and readjusted her sunglasses, taking a sip of her drink. "If you leave it up to me, all we're going to see is the rest of this beach and the inside of our hotel room."

Tommy laughed. "Now, that's an offer that I just can't refuse."

* * *

"I guess I really can't be mad at her, right?" said Aisha. She and Adam sat down at the kitchen table in the DeSantos' house. Aisha had just gotten off the phone with Kim, who just told her that she and Tommy were planning on extending their honeymoon to travel the world. "I mean, she and Tommy...they missed so much with each other that it's just right that they want to spend some time alone together."

"I miss her too, 'Sha." He leaned over the table and rubbed her shoulder. "Thanks for calling me."

Aisha shrugged. "Rocky and Jason are at the dojo. They're in the middle of back-to-back classes, so I didn't want to interrupt them."

"Are you okay, 'Sha? Thanks for the food, by the way."

Aisha nodded. "You're welcome. And...yeah, I am okay. I just miss my friend, you know?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah, it is definitely different without Kim around. And Tommy. But they're happy and enjoying themselves, I'm sure. We'll see them soon."

"I know. I just...I thought that she wanted to be here with me. Every step of the way with the baby and everything."

"I'm sure she does. You know how Kim is. Just give her one call and she'll be on the next flight out here."

"So it's Tommy that I should be pissed at?"

Adam bit back a laugh. "No. I don't think it's either their faults, but...you know, they just wanted a little more time alone together. And since nothing was stopping them, why shouldn't they have taken it?"

Aisha pointed to her belly. "Hello? Isn't this something?"

"Something to stop them, 'Sha? Kim said she'll be back in time for the birth. Now, that's something that she wouldn't miss for the world."

"But what if the baby comes early? What if something happens? What if it's nothing that Rocky and I could ever deal with? And Kim's not here?"

"Oh, now, 'Sha, I'm a little offended." He smiled at Aisha, gently. "You've got us, too. Me, Amy, Trini, Jason. Remember us? Your other friends? And I've known you since kindergarten!"

Aisha pouted and crossed her arms. "I am overreacting, aren't I?"

"Just a little bit." Adam held up his thumb and index finger, holding them close together.

"Sorry."

Adam laughed. "No worries. You know I got your back." She rubbed her shoulders. "How are things going, anyway? Baby-speaking and Rocky."

Aisha shrugged. "It's actually been pretty great. You know Rocky. Over-enthusiastic about everything. But...it's nice." Aisha smiled. "I mean, he's the only one that I have ever imagined myself being married and having kids with."

Adam nodded. "Yeah. I remember that day in kindergarten when you proposed to Rocky." They started laughing.

"Gosh...we've really come a long way, haven't we?"

"Yeah, we have. And I'm glad. Remember when you and Rocky were the only ones who talked to me at school, back in Stone Canyon?"

Aisha laughed. "I remember you were the one talking to only me and Rocky."

"Well, everybody else scared me." The two of them laughed again. Adam reached over and hugged Aisha. "I love you, 'Sha."

Aisha smiled. "I love you too, Adam." She paused a bit. "Now, Rocky and I haven't really talked this over, but...I know that he wouldn't mind."

"What's up?"

"Can you be our baby's godfather?"

Adam grinned. "Of course I willl!" He hugged Aisha tighter. "I'd love that! Someone needs to let this baby now all the trouble that you and Rocky got into when you guys were younger."

Aisha rolled her eyes and laughed. "I guess."

"And who'll be my partner-in-crime? Also known as the godmother?"

Aisha gestured her hands around. "I want Kim...but I don't want to ask her over the phone."

"Ahh, thus the anger at her for staying on her honeymoon."

Aisha nodded, shrugging her shoulders. "Yeah, among other things. I guess, I don't know. I'm just...feeling weird lately, I guess."

"Like...pregnancy weird?"

Aisha shrugged again. "I don't know."

"Well...a baby. Brand new for all of us. I know that the rest of us are not actually having this baby, except for you and Rocky, but we'll all be here for you. Every step of the way. If Rocky won't wake up in the middle of the night and you have some craving that's not in your house, you could call me. You could call Trini." He paused a bit, thinking. "Yeah, just call us. We'd be the ones to answer and you know that I'm a serious night owl."

Aisha smiled. "I knew there was a reason why I always loved you, Adam."

Adam smiled and pulled Aisha in, giving her a tight hug. "Love you too, 'Sha."

* * *

Four and a half months later, Aisha rubbed her growing belly as she walked into her house. She rifled through the mail as she stepped through the quiet hall. It had been a fairly quiet day at work. Amy and the others refused to let Aisha overexert herself, so Aisha was doing a lot of the boring paperwork that she detested. But she knew it was for the better since animals were very unpredictable, most especially sick animals. And people normally brought their pets in when they're either really sick or in need of immunization-another thing that pets seem to hate.

She turned on the lights in the hall and noted the time. Aisha checked her phone if Rocky had called before remembering that he had a couple more classes to teach before the day ended. She put her things down on the hall table and proceeded to the kitchen. Aisha flipped the light and dropped the mail she held as six people jumped up in front of her.

"SURPRISE!"

Aisha looked at them with in surprise. "What's this?" she asked. Aisha bent down to pick up the mail before Rocky rushed over to pick it up for her.

Trini looked at her funny. "What's this?" she repeated in a mocking tone. "Seriously, 'Sha?"

Aisha nodded, not understanding what was going on. "Seriously, Tri. What's all this? Why the surprise?"

Jason, Adam, Billy, and Hayley started laughing as Rocky looked through the mail. Trini faced Aisha and wrapped her arms around her. "Uh, happy birthday, 'Sha!" she exclaimed.

"My birthday?" Aisha looked around. "My birthday's not till..." Trini held up her phone, showing Aisha the date. "Oh. It's my birthday." She giggled. "Well, thanks guys! I was really surprised."

"We could tell, baby," Rocky said. "Come on, let's start eating."

Aisha walked around, hugging everyone. She got to Billy and Hayley and gave them a tight hug. "Thanks for coming out, you guys."

"Oh, it was no problem at all," Hayley said. "I'm still trying to convince Billy to move out here, too."

Aisha widened her eyes. "You should! That'd be awesome!"

Billy smiled, not saying anything. "So, how are you, anyway? You and Rocky? And the baby?"

"Everything seems to be fine," she answered. "We're good. No problems or anything," she said, hugging Jason. "It's actually been a pretty easy pregnancy so far, so I'm glad about that. I've been hearing about some horror stories from other women." She hugged Adam.

"Hey guys," Rocky said, holding up a postcard. "Kim and Tommy are in Bali." He read through the postcard really quick. "They're having fun, the music there is amazing and they miss us, mucho. And a happy birthday to 'Sha."

"That's it?" Aisha looked a little offended.

"No," Rocky said quickly. "There was a big package delivered earlier from them. It was addressed to you. I"m sure it's your gift. I put it in the living room."

"Well," said Adam. "At least they're having fun. It's been quiet without Kim. Tommy...sometimes he's so quiet, I forget he's there." They laughed.

"They're so lucky," Trini said. "I wish we thought of that." She looked at Jason. "That would've been so cool."

Jason nodded slowly. "Yeah, it would've been cool. But I was great with the white sand and blue water." He kissed Trini. "In fact, I loved it!" Trini shook her head, laughing. Everyone had already grabbed a plate and were all sitting around the dining room table. They were all silently eating their food, although they would make conversation every now and then.

"So...everyone," said Aisha. She looked at Rocky. "Rocky and I have an announcement."

"You guys are having twins!" exclaimed Trini.

Aisha made a face. "No. But...we do have something else. Yesterday, you guys know that we went to the doctor and it's about that time that we find out the sex of the baby. And of course, you guys know that Rocky and I have been debating whether or not we want to find out the sex of the baby or if we want to be surprised when I'm giving birth."

"We already put a bet on it, 'Sha," said Jason. He pointed to him and Adam, who looked as if he was innocent with his hands raised to his chest. "I say girl, he says boy."

Aisha glared at them. "_Well_. Rocky and I have decided that we wanted to find out the sex of the baby. And..." She reached for an envelope on the counter and pulled out a sonogram picture. "Well, we're having a-" She was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing.

Rocky jumped up to grab it. "Hello?" Everyone was silent, listening to Rocky. "Kim! Hey! What's up? How are you? We got your postcard from Bali. Are you guys still there?" He paused. "Oh, yeah, sure. Here she is." He handed the phone to Aisha. "It's Kim," he said, unnecessarily.

Aisha jumped up, grabbing the phone. "Kim! Hey girl!"

* * *

Kim held the phone closely to her ear as she listened to each tone ring. "Come on, 'Sha. Please be there." Tommy sat nearby, watching Kim and holding a newspaper in his hand. Every so often, he would look down and read a story.

"Hello?" came Rocky's voice over the phone.

"Rocky!" she exclaimed.

"Kim! Hey! What's up? How are you?" he fired. "We got your postcard from Bali. Are you guys still there?"

"Wait, Rocky. Is Aisha there? I want to wish her a happy birthday."

"Oh, yeah, sure. Here she is."

Kim waited a moment before hearing her friend's voice over the phone. "Kim! Hey girl!" she heard Aisha say over the line.

"AISHA!" she yelled. "Oh, I miss you! Do you hate me for missing your birthday! I'm so sorry...it's just...it's beautiful out here. You and Rocky so need to come out. Tommy and I will babysit."

Aisha laughed over the line. "I miss you too, Kim."

"Were you surprised by the party? Adam told me about it."

She laughed again. "No, get this: I forgot it was my birthday! I was like...why are you guys in my kitchen, yelling surprise?"

Kim laughed. Tommy waved to Kim. "Tell 'Sha I said happy birthday."

"Hey 'Sha, Tommy says happy birthday."

"Oh, tell him thank you."

Kim nodded to Tommy. "How'd you forget it was your birthday?"

Aisha laughed. "I don't know. Just caught up in everything, I guess."

"So, what's up? How are you and the baby?"

"Oh, well, you called at the perfect time, actually. Rocky and I were just about to tell everyone the sex of the baby. We decided to just find out since we don't want to be stuck at the end, not knowing what to name the baby and then it'll be some sort of unisex name that nobody really likes. Let me put you on speaker phone. Say hi to everyone."

"Hi everyone!" Kim exclaimed through the phone. She pressed a button on her phone and gestured for Tommy to hurry next to her. "It's me and Tommy, here."

"Hey Kim!" echoed a large group of voices.

"It's 'Sha, Rocky, Hayley, Billy, Adam, Trini, and me," said Jason. "How's it going?"

"I thought Aisha had an announcement," said Kim, ignoring Jason's question.

"It's good, Bro," answered Tommy. Kim nudged him to be quiet.

"Yeah," agreed Trini. "What is it going to be? Girl or boy? A Trini or Trino?"

Aisha laughed. "It's going to be-"

* * *

There's that chapter! What should Aisha and Rocky have? A girl or a boy? Let me know! And thanks for reading!


End file.
